Mahou Assistant Sensei Naruto!
by JustASimpleWeeb
Summary: After fighting Kaguya, and his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Naruto was taking it easy, however, he gets a mission, that mission is to help an old friend from some years ago. Of course, knowing this Naruto gladly takes the request for the mission, without knowing the exact details. But who care's he's Uzumaki Naruto! He will find a way. NarutoxHarem, NegixHarem
1. Chapter 1: Mahou Assistant Sensei Naruto

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mahou Assistant Sensei Naruto!**

 **(Elemental Nations)**

In a forest filled to the brim with mist, we see two people walking down on a single path.

"Hey, are you sure we're not lost, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks.

"Of course not Naruto!" Jiraiya said.

"But we have been walking around for almost 2 hours if you ask me we are definitely lost," Naruto said while nodding his head.

"Do you doubt my word, I'm the Toad Sage, from Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I do doubt your word, you're no Toad Sage, but a super perverted one!" Naruto yelled pointing towards Jiraiya.

"Wha-! What have I done for you to doubt me!?" Jiraiya yelled back towards Naruto, a small tick mark appeared on Naruto head.

"What have you done..?" Naruto said with a small growl, for the tick mark to grow a bit larger.

"You have wasted my money on drinking, gambling, girls!" Naruto yelled towards Jiraiya.

"What do you mean! All the money I wasted was for research purposes, you weren't going to use that money anyway!" Jiraiya hissed back towards Naruto, only for a tick mark to grow on Jiraiya's head.

"So, you're saying you rather waste money all that useless stuff, instead of what we might need? What if I didn't have enough money to pay back the food for the restaurant from the other day!? Or our hotel room!?" Naruto half ask/ half yelled.

"Well um... Ah never mind look over there!" Jiraiya said while pointing towards several steps of rocks heading up to a wooden platform with strange seals placed around like a circle.

"Hey what is this Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks while walking up the platform.

"Just watch." Jiraiya said to Naruto with a smile, as the two were walking up the platform. As soon as Naruto and Jiraiya were on top the platform, Jiraiya started to make some handsigns. Soon enough, the seals started to glow a bright light.

"What's going on he-" Naruto didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because of the light, that caught him off guard. The light started to die down to show where Naruto was, he, however, was no longer standing where he was previously.

* * *

 **(United Kingdom-Wales Forest)**

After a while the light started to die down for Naruto and Jiraiya, to show that neither males wherein the mist forest, but now in a different forest without any mist, and now they were standing on top of a stone platform, with different seals, these ones, however, looked like they were the ones used for summoning.

"Hey Ero-sennin where are we?" Naruto asked astonished to where he was.

"We Naruto, are in Wales." Jiraiya said with a grin as looked to the boy.

"Where is tha-" Naruto was about to ask before he turns around to notice a stranger running towards them.

"Ah, looks like our lift is here." Jiraiya said with a grin walking down the platform, Naruto following hastily after Jiraiya did the same.

"Hello there!" The Stranger said as she jumped and hugged Jiraiya. Causing Naruto to glare at Jiraiya on instinct to make sure he wouldn't be doing anything perverted, to much of his surprise he didn't do anything perverted.

" _Is this really Ero-sennin?!"_ Naruto thought, with wide shocked eyes.

"Hello Nekane, you're looking more beautiful than ever before." Jiraiya said smiling and letting go of the hug.

Nekane was a beautiful young lady, she had blond hair all the way down to her waist, has blue eyes and looks to be around a late teen to her early 20's, overall she was very beautiful.

"Thank you very much, Jiraiya." She said smiling and bowing towards Jiraiya.

"Hey now, no need to be so formal Nekane." Jiraiya said while smiling and waving his hand.

"Hey Ero-sennin, who is she?" Naruto asked while pointing towards Nekane.

"Hey don't use that name around other people!" Jiraiya hissed towards Naruto.

"Ha-ha 'Ero-sennin' that's a new one." Nekane giggled as her hand covered her mouth.

" _Why did I decide to bring him here?_ " Jiraiya thought to himself while his shoulder fell a bit, then he turned to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto..." He regained composer, "this young lady is going to be taking care of us while we are here. Her name is Nekane. She's an old friend of mine and Tsunade." He said gesturing towards Nekane, he then went back to facing Nekane. "Nekane, this kid here is my student." He gestured towards Naruto, "His name is-."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to make your acquaintance!" Naruto said smiling and bowing.

"Hello there Naruto." Nekane said smiling while bowing to Naruto.

"So where are we anyway?" Naruto asked, still a little confused on where this Wales place is.

"We can talk about that when we get my home, I would believe you two to be tired, so let's head back?" Nekane asked, Naruto and Jiraiya simply nodded their heads.

While walking down the path in the forest Nekane was just talking to Jiraiya about stuff she has been doing lately. That's when they were almost about to reach outside of the forest before Nekane spoke up to Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, do you know how to speak English by any chance?" Nekane Asked.

"Nope." Naruto responded with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Here let me help you with that." Nekane said to a now confused looking Naruto, she took out what seemed to be a small stick, said a few words and then asked a question to Naruto in English.

" _Naruto do understand what I'm saying_?" Naruto looked confused before he said something.

" _Nope_." He said in English. Then it struck Naruto that he was speaking a completely different language.

" _Holy crap, wait, how did you do that_?" Naruto asked confused and surprised while looking at Nekane.

" _It's called 'Magic'_." Nekane said while smiling. Naruto was flabbergasted.

" _But I thought magic only existed in stories and fairy tales?_ " Naruto said to Nekane.

" _Oh, Magic is very real, of course only here though._ " Nekane said. " _Where we're heading is a village filled with people who know and can use magic, they are called 'Mages'_."

"That's amazing 'tebayo!" Naruto thought to himself while smiling happily of what he just learned.

* * *

 **(United Kingdom-Wales Nekane Village)**

When they got out of the forest Naruto was looking around the scenery change, he was in awe, he looked over the village to see some mountains in the back, walking a little closer to the village they were met with the village filled with people, which Naruto could only guess were the were Mages, that Nekane spoke of before. While taking this all in he was just standing still.

"Oi Naruto hurry up, or you going to be left behind!" Jiraiya yelled towards Naruto.

"I'm coming, 'tebayo!" Naruto yelled back running up towards Jiraiya.

Soon after walking for a bit longer in the town, they were in front of a house, which Naruto could only guess was Nekanes', she knocked on the door for it to open several seconds later by a small boy, he has red and black hair tied in a ponytail, while wearing small circular glasses, he looked to be around 6 or 7 years old.

"Welcome home Onee-chan!" the young boy said happily to Nekane.

"Thank you, Negi." Nekane said smiling while looking down to the boy known as Negi.

"Onee-chan?" Negi asked Nekane. "yes Negi?" she replied back to the boy. "Who are those two?" he asked while pointing towards Jiraiya and Naruto.

"They Negi, are our guest. They are going to be staying with us for a while." she replied to the boy with a smile. "Introduce yourself Negi." she said to the boy, with a nod he looked up to Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield." Negi said while looking up to Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Hey, there kiddo! my name Jiraiya," he said with a smile, "also known as the Toad Sage of Mount Myo-" He was pushed out of the way by Naruto before he got to finish with his title.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?" Jiraiya half yelled/half asked.

"No one cares about your stupid title Ero-sennin!" he looked back at Jiraiya while saying that. He then looked back down to Negi

"Hi there, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said smiling towards Negi.

"Alright now that we got all the introductions out of the way, how about we go inside, to drink some tea so you two can relax, then we can talk more about each other and catch up?" Nekane suggests, getting a nod from all the males.

When they all got inside Negi asked Naruto a question.

"Hey, Naruto..." Negi asked.

"Yeah, Negi?" Naruto responded, after taking off his gear.

"W-Would you like to be friends with me?" Negi asking a bit hopefully and shyly. Negi never had a male friend near or around his age, so he was hoping to have a male friend near his age.

"Of course! I'll be your friend!" Naruto exclaimed while looking down to him beaming a huge grin and ruffling his hair.

Nekane could only smile at the scene, thinking this was something Negi needed most.

And that is how their friendship started.

* * *

 **(Time Skip 3 Years Later in Konohagakure)**

It was around 6:30 in the morning, we now currently see our lovable blond walking down the streets headed towards the Hokage office. Walking alongside him was a black-haired teen, with his hair tied back into a ponytail that looked almost like the top of a pineapple, he was wearing a dark grey long-sleeved shirt while wearing matching dark grey pants, he was wearing a green vest over his shirt.

"Oi Shikamaru, what does Kakashi-sensei want with me anyway?" Naruto asked tiredly to the boy now identified as Shikamaru.

"I don't know, all he asked from me was for me to get you and bring you to him, he didn't give a reason why though." Shikamaru stated.

"So, you went to my house at 6:00, just to grab me and bring me to the Hokage office without any sort of reason? C'mon Shikamaru I thought we friends." Naruto groaned with a small frown.

"Sorry, at least I promise to buy you some ramen later. You're not going to be losing anything other than sleep, while I'm losing my money." Shikamaru said.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

Shikamaru was right in front of Naruto's door at 6:00, knocking on his door.

"Man, this is so troublesome, why did Hokage-sama ask me to do this?" Shikamaru asked himself this while rubbing his temple.

He kept knocking on Naruto's door in till it opens several minutes later to show a tired looking Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing up so early?~" Naruto asked yawning while covering his mouth.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you." Shikamaru said.

"Can't it wait later? I'm too tired to go right now." Naruto said. Shikamaru shakes his head.

"Nope, it seems really important, he said it was urgent for you to get there." Shikamaru prayed that saying this will bring Naruto with him, but of course, it won't.

"Well, my sleep is also important, so, later." He waved off to Shikamaru before closing the door, in his face no less. So, if Naruto wasn't going with him he had another plan which he would soon come to regret.

"Naruto! I will buy you one large bowl of Miso Chashu with extra pork!" in what seemed to be in less of a second, Naruto was there with the door wide open, with clothes ready to leave.

"Let's Go! 'tebayo!" Naruto said happily with his arm in the air. In this one moment, all Shikamaru could thing was. "Troublesome."

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Now we see Naruto and Shikamaru outside of the Hokage's office.

" _Hopefully whatever Hokage-sama has for Naruto will be worth it, or I will be wasting my money for no reason, sigh~._ " Shikamaru thought to himself. He knocked on the door to the Hokages' office.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's me, and I've brought Naruto as you asked." Shikamaru stated.

"Alright. Come on in." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru opened the door to let himself, and Naruto in. When Naruto walked in he was speechless to say the least. Shikamaru then closed the door behind him and Naruto to make sure no one was listening on their conversation.

Shikamaru turned around to face Kakashi, but besides Kakashi there was another man who was smoking a cigarette, who looked to be around in his late 30's wearing a white suit, with white matching pants, underneath his suit he was wearing a black button shirt, with a red tie, he had light grey eyes, some facial hair on his chin, white hair, and topped off the look with some glasses. The older man spoke up.

"Hi Naruto-kun, it's been a while, hasn't it? You sure have grown to say the least." The older man stated as he had a small smile on his face.

"Holy crap Takamichi!" Naruto said pointing his fingers at the man, Takamichi. The man chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"Oi, Naruto you know that man?" Shikamaru whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, I met him when I was on my training trip with Ero-sennin." Naruto whispered back to Shikamaru.

"How you've been Naruto-Kun?" Takamichi asked with a smile.

"I've been pretty well, I'm just glad that the war is over though." Naruto said with a small smile as he scratched his cheek.

 _"War? So did they have another Shinobi World War, I wonder?"_ Takamichi thought this to himself. Before looking towards Kakashi. Kakashi gave a simple nod.

"Alright now that everyone is re-acquainted with one another, let's get down to business." Kakashi said.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, let's hear what's so important for you to make Shikamaru wake me up at 6:00 in the morning." Naruto said.

"Well, I've got a job request here." Kakashi said taking out a small envelope.

"Yeah, I see that." Naruto said. Takamichi could only chuckle that Naruto impatience hasn't changed a bit, Shikamaru was just standing there, waiting for Kakashi to reveal what kind of mission this was going to be for his blond friend

"The job request I have in my hands right now." Kakashi said while waving the paper in his hands. "It's a job request for you Naruto, you specifically Naruto." Kakashi finished.

"Oh really? What's the job?" Naruto asked Kakashi, some excitement in his voice. The last actual job he did was to go train with Kill Bee to control Kurama's' powers. The only other mission he got after that was when he and Sasuke had to seal Kaguya.

"The job is for you to be a teacher." Kakashi said with a smile, as soon as he said that all color was lost from Naruto face, all that was heard in the room was some chuckling from Takamichi and Shikamaru.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi while shaking his arm to his side up and down.

"Eh Hokage-sama are you sure about that?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi,

"Well I can't really do anything about it, the one who sent it is asking for Naruto." Kakashi said Shikamaru shakes his head at this. Takamichi sees the blond freaking out, so he added more to what Kakashi said.

"Well to more precise you're going to be working as an assistant teacher, rather than an actual teacher." Takamichi said to try and calm down the blond a bit, it did slightly, keyword slightly.

"Wait why me though, why not Shikamaru, Sakura, or even Sai?!" Naruto ask Kakashi when he calmed down a bit, Kakashi released a small sigh.

"Because Naruto, this job was asked for you specifically." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I know I heard that but why me though?" Naruto asked tilting his head a bit.

"Because you're strong enough to protect the class, from whatever may approach." Takamichi stated. This caught Naruto, and Shikamaru attention, while Kakashi took a glance at Takamichi, curious to what he might mean.

"'Whatever may approach'?" Naruto asked Takamichi.

"Yes. You see our school, the one that I teach at, have some, how should I say it.." Takamichi said while taking a drag from his cigarette. "Has the power to attract trouble no matter what." Takamichi continued what he was saying.

"Oh, so you guys want me to be an assistant teacher so I can keep the students safe?" Naruto asked Takamichi.

"Yes, that's basically it." Takamichi said.

"Well, I'm not too sure on this." Naruto said worryingly.

"Oh? And why's that?" Takamichi asked.

"Well I'm not the smartest of guys out there, so I doubt I could really be much of an assistant. I would probably feel more like a liability, then an assistant." Naruto said.

"Well don't worry about that, the teacher will help out with stuff you don't know. Plus you have your Kage Bunshin Jutsu, it will help you learn anything at an extremely fast rate." Takamichi said to the puzzled Naruto.

"Well there is one more reason, and I find it that you will be quite surprised to hear it as well." Takamichi said with a smile.

 _'Does he really have a reason? Does he really have the power to sway Naruto to go back to school and pick up a book? I wonder what it is._ ' Kakashi and Shikamaru thought to themselves.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Naruto asked looking at Takamichi slightly interest into hearing what he had to say.

"You're going to go meet with an old friend." Takamichi said he was grinning now. Naruto looked slightly confused.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't it be nice to meet Negi-kun after all these years?" Takamichi asked still grinning. While taking one last drag of his cigarette, before putting it out.

"..." Naruto eyes were covered by his hair. Right now Kakashi and Shikamaru just looked at Naruto. Kakashi decided to speak up.

"Ahem, so, Naruto about the j-" Kakashi didn't even get to finish as he saw Naruto in front of his desk in a flash.

"I'm taking the job, 'tebayo!" Naruto said excitedly while grinning and hitting his knuckles against his palm.

"Are you sure? Don't you want more insight into what you will be dealing with?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Nah don't worry about it Sensei!" Naruto said to Kakashi while waving his hands.

"Alright, so that's over with I guess." Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, be prepared to leave in an hour." Takamichi said.

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Oh, by the Shikamaru can you do me a favor of telling everyone about my leave for me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, even though it might be a little bit troublesome." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Thanks, 'tebayo!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright, everyone dismissed!" Kakashi said.

* * *

 **(Time Skip In front of Konohagakure gates)**

It was now around 7:40 in the morning, Naruto was with Takamichi and Kakashi, in front of the gate of Konohagakure, Naruto was now a white shirt, with his orange pants, he packed all his other clothes, weapons, explosion tags, into some scrolls that he packed inside his bag.

"So, you got everything you need Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, I got most of what I need packed into some scrolls, they're in my backpack." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto before you leave, I've got something for you." Kakashi said pulling out a scroll from his pocket and handing it to Naruto.

"What's in that scroll sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Only a very powerful jutsu, which I'm sure you will like." Kakashi said with a smile.

" _Oh really?_ " Naruto asked himself as he looked at the scroll when taking it out of Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi got closer to Naruto and whispered something that only he could hear when Kakashi told Naruto what that scroll possessed, Naruto had the biggest smile in the world.

"Really Kakashi-sensei! Thank you so much 'tebayo!" Naruto said while looking at the scroll.

"It's no problem really Naruto, I planned on giving it to you after the war, but never found the time." Kakashi gave a smile to Naruto.

"Now go I think Takamachi has to return." Naruto turned around to see Takamichi make a small nod. Naruto turned back to Kakashi giving him a bow, then ran to Takamichi.

"Alright, you ready Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked Naruto, who replied with a small nod, Takamichi placed his right hand on Naruto shoulder before some light started to envelop them.

"Alright, see ya Later Sen-" Naruto was caught off before he could finish. A bit later the light died down.

"Maybe I should have told him that it was an all-girls school before he left. Ah, I'm sure he will be fine..." Kakashi said as some sweat dripped down his face a little.

"he's not going to be fine is he...?" Where Kakashi final thoughts.

Chapter 1 End

 **Author Notes: Alright my fellow weebs this is my very first ever fanfiction, so I will make some mistakes. I got some inspiration for this fanfiction from "Naruto Mahou Sensei" By Rogalient3, I liked it a lot, even though it was not complete. I decided to use Naruto because Naruto is a lot like other my first ever anime and so I have a connection with it, I decided to use Negima! Magister Negi Magi (or Mahou Sensei Negima) was because I just finished reading it a while ago and I really enjoyed the characters. I also think Naruto characters can have amazing interaction with other characters from other series, In my opinion.**

 **If you're curious enough to know why I started doing fanfiction, just check out my bio.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**

 **(Corrections: 02-03-2019)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting with an Old Friend!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju/Demon Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Meeting with an Old Friend.**

 **(Mahora Academy Dean's Office)**

A light was shining in front of the World Tree which caught the Deans attention.

The Dean was an elder looking man, sitting at the end of the room behind his desk, he had a weirdly shaped head, with long earlobes, he has white hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head, a long white beard, he was wearing some white clothing, but the most noticeable thing about him was his, large hairy eyebrows.

"Ohohoh, so Takamichi has returned with Jiraiya's student, eh?" Konoemon asked himself while looking out the window.

" _I wonder how he will fit in? I can't wait!_ " Konoemon thought to himself in excitement.

* * *

 **(Mahora Academy World Tree)**

It was now 7:40 in the morning, in front of the World Tree where two individuals.

"sei!" Naruto tried to finish his goodbye to Kakashi, but instead, he found himself somewhere else. Naruto had gotten a puzzled look before it struck him.

Naruto turned around to face Takamichi with a bemused look. "So, I'm guessing that was some sort of transportation magic? Takamichi."

"Yup." Takamichi replied with a grin.

" _Wow, not even a second ago and it seemed like we were covered by leaves and trees everywhere! But here it all seems to be buildings."_ Naruto thought to himself while looking around.

"Hey Naruto-kun, let's start to head to the Dean's office so he tells you more about your mission." Takamichi said.

"Alright." Naruto said, as the two males started to walk they start to remember of when Naruto and Jiraiya had visited, Negi and Nekane. The two males were laughing and smiling the entire trip.

"I remember all the times when we had sparred, whenever you were there, and when I got my first and only hit on you with my Rasengan, it was one of the happiest moments of my life!" Naruto exclaimed while grinning.

"Oh, please Naruto-kun, you tricked me well by using your Kage Bunshin's, you deserved that hit." Takamichi retorted.

The two males kept talking about the past in till they reached the Dean's office. Now Takamichi and Naruto are standing in front of two huge doors.

"The Dean is a 'go-big-or-go-home' type of guy, eh?" Naruto asked Takamichi while scratching the back of his head.

"He has his fancy." Takamichi explained with a small bit of a sweat drop, and a small smile.

Takamichi knocked on the door to see if he would be allowed in.

"Who is it?" A voice could be heard from behind the doors.

"It's me Takamichi." Takamichi responded.

"Oh Takamichi, please come on in." The voice said.

Takamichi pulled the door back to head in with Naruto. When both Takamichi and Naruto walked in, at the sight of the old man Naruto had only one thing on his mind.

" _This old man brings shame to both Guy and Lees' eyebrows."_ Naruto was trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight this old man, all he needed now is to imagine now was the elder man wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, while doing the nice guy pose. Naruto was cramping up just imaging these images. Takamichi saw that Naruto was cramping up so he spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun are you ok?" Takamichi asked. All he got was a simple nod from Naruto.

"Younge man you wouldn't need any help, would you?" The Dean now asked concerned for the boy, all he got was a simple shake from Naruto head. After Naruto got to calm down a bit, he stood back up looking towards the Dean.

"You can leave now Takamichi, thank you for bringing him here." Konoemon said.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, I will be back later to get you." Takamichi said.

"Alright, see ya later." Naruto said, and with that Takamichi left the room for the two males to talk. Naruto turned to face the Dean and spoke up.

"Hey there. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"And I'm, Konoe Konoemon. I'm the Dean of this Academy." Konoemon replied with a smile of his own.

"So, I take it that you're the one who requested the job?" Naruto asked.

"Ohohoh, oh yes, it was me who requested the job." Konoemon replying to answer Naruto's question.

"So, then, Jiji I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you mind telling me more of what I'm going to be doing during my time here. I didn't really get the details all that much." Naruto asked.

"Oh, of course, Naruto-kun." Konoemon answered. Enjoying that Naruto wasn't using honorifics. "Well for your main job, I'm sure you know already, you're going to be the assistant teacher of Class 3-A." Konoemon continued. Naruto nodded his head

"The class you're with is about to leave, for a trip, in about a week's time, and your heading to Kyoto, for 5 days and 4 nights. While your there I have already given Negi-kun a letter." Konoemon explained.

"Oh, and so what is this letter for anyways?" Naruto asked curiously about said letter.

"Well, I'm one of the directors of the Kanto Magic Association, and the relation between the Kanto Magic Association, and the Kansai Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time now..." Konoemon sighed.

"So, when Negi and his class are at Kyoto, your planning on Negi delivering the letter to the boss of the Kansai Magic Association, to get a better relationship with them?" Naruto asked.

Stroking his beard Konoemon replied, "Yes, that's it."

"So, my job is to keep Negi safe is that all?" Naruto asked Konoemon who shook his head.

"No, I rather not want you to interfere with Negi-kun's job." Konoemon said, which surprised Naruto.

"But why would you not want me to interfere." Naruto asked.

"This is also a job to see if Negi-kun can pull his own weight." Koneomon replied.

"I see. But what if something life threating happens with, then what?" Naruto asked.

"If something life threating were to happen to him, by all means, you may intervene." Konoemon answered, then continued, "However, you are an assistant teacher, so you have to protect all your students and not only Negi-kun." Konoemon stated looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Alright." Naruto declared.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto-kun. I would like you to keep an eye on one student when you're at Kyoto." Koneomon explained.

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Konomon took out a slip from his desk and showed Naruto. On it was a very beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. "The student I want you to keep an eye on is this one. Her name is Konoka Koneo." Konoemon explained.

"Koneo? So, I guess she's your granddaughter?" Naruto asked. Koneomon nodding his head.

"Yes, however, it isn't because she's my granddaughter that I'm asking you to watch her." Konoemon said.

"Oh, then why do you want me to watch over her?" Naruto wondered.

"It's because, I believe when you are there, people from the Kansai Magic Association would try to take her." Konoemon explained.

"Why would they try to do that?" Naruto asked a bit confused on why they would take her.

Konoemon sighed, "Well for whatever reason, she has an extremely large amount of magical energy." Konoemon continued, "And she doesn't know about the world of us Mages, I want it to stay like that so she never gets hurt." Konoemon sighed while finishing off what he was saying. However, Naruto got a bit angry at Konoemon for that.

Clutching his fist Naruto asked, "Why wouldn't you...?" his hair covering a bit of eyes.

"Pardon me?" Konomon asked.

"Why wouldn't you tell her!" Naruto yelled. This caught Konoemon by surprise. "Do you have any idea of danger you've been putting her in by not telling her?" Naruto continued.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Konoemon asked Naruto still a bit surprised by what the young blond has just said.

"What I mean is, by not telling her about her powers you've endangered her. Imagine if one day another person tried to steal her for her powers, yet she didn't know why they wanted her, she would be put in danger without any explanation!" Naruto was angry not necessarily at Konoemon but his reasons for doing what he did.

It took some time for Konoemon to gain back his composure, "I understand what you're saying Naruto, but please I want her to keep a normal life as much as she can get." Konoemon explained.

After calming down a bit, Naruto spoke up. "I understand, I know that you were doing it because you deeply care for her, and I'm sorry for losing my cool." Naruto said bowing.

Konoemon chuckled at the boy, "Oh, by the way, Naruto-kun, there is something else I want to tell you about your mission."

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked curious about what more Konoemon had to say about his mission.

Konoemon started off, "If a person were to find out that you use 'chakra', instead of Magic or Ki, it could be quite a predicament that would be hard for you to get out of. So, if someone asks you if you're a Mage, say yes you are." Naruto looks confused.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto questioned Konoemon.

"Well because Naruto-kun, people in this world can't use chakra." Konoe stated.

Naruto had a confused look on his face before he decided to speak up. "Wait, what do mean people can't use chakra?! And then you said 'in this world', are you saying I'm not in the Elemental Nations any more, no let alone my world!" Naruto said worryingly.

Konoemon looks at the boy confused before it hit him. "Oh Naruto-kun, are you saying this entire time you thought you were still in the Elemental Nations?"

Naruto snapped out of the shock before speaking up. "Well when I went to go visit Negi all those years with Ero-sennin," Konoemon was laughing within his head at the name Naruto had given Jiraiya. "I asked him where we were, he had said another world but I thought he was joking about it, so I gave up on asking him."

"Well I do understand you're reasoning with not believing you're in another world, but that is one of the amazing things magic can do." Konoemon said with a smile

Naruto just accepted what he had learned if it wasn't for fighting Kaguya or meeting the ghost spirit of Hagaromo, but after fighting Kaguya and meeting Hagaromo stuff like this won't be as surprising for him. The two kept talking about the mission for a little while longer.

* * *

 **(Time Skip Mahora Academy class 3-A)**

It was now 8:45 in the morning, Negi is teaching his class like usual before he hears someone knocking on his class door.

Negi stopped what he was teaching before saying anything, "Yes? Come in."

The door open to show a beautiful woman standing there.

Negi looked at the woman curiously, "Ah, Shizuna-sensei, do you need someone?"

Shizuna looked back at Negi with a smile, "I don't, but the Dean has requested you to go to his office immediately. And don't worry, I can watch over your class in till you get back."

Asuna looked curious with what the Dean had to speak to Negi about, that would make him leave just when class got started.

"Hey, Negi-kun you haven't been getting into trouble have you?" Konoka asked jokingly.

"Of course not. Well, I hope." Negi mumbled that last part to himself. A white ermine jumped from his desk to Negi's shoulder before he left.

Soon after Negi left the class with Shizuna teaching.

A While later Negi was standing in front of the Deans office, he knocked on the door, before hearing, "Who is it?", Negi responded, "It's Negi."

"Oh Negi-kun, please come on in." Konoemon said.

Negi had just opened the door walking towards Konoemon, "Hello principal-sensei," Negi bowed as he was saying it, "Shizuna-sensei told you needed me immediately, what's wrong has something happened?"

Konoemon chuckled at the boy, "Oh, yes something has happened." As soon as he said that Negi started to worry and think to himself what has happened, he was going to ask a question on what had happened, but Konoemon spoke up before him. "Negi we are going to be assigning an assistant teacher to you."

Negi started to sweat a bit, and started to freak out a bit, "But why though, I think that I'm doing a pretty good job at teaching right now, I know I could still do better."

Konoemon gave a heart light chuckle. "Don't worry Negi-kun, this isn't because you're doing a bad job at teaching, from what I have heard from Takamichi and Shizuna, they say you are doing an excellent job."

"Then why thou-" Before Negi got to finish, he and Chamo found someone hitting Negi on the top of his head. The two turn around to see someone looking back down.

Naruto looked at him with a big smile and retorted. "Damn Negi, I'm hurt I thought you would like me to be your assistant teacher, well I guess I can always head ba-" before Naruto got finish Negi was hugging him around his waist, while the Chamo was hugging him on his shoulder, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his friend's reaction.

"It's been so long Naruto/Aniue!" Negi and Chamo exclaimed towards Naruto, the three let go of the hug and turned to face Konoemon.

Konoemon grinned at the boy. "Ohohoho, so Negi-kun, do you still not want the assistant teacher?"

Negi shook his head, and with a smile he retorted. "Of course not! I would be happy to have an assistant teacher!" this made both Naruto and Konoemon smile.

"Oh, by the way, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun will be staying with you during his time here." After saying this, three people shoot him a surprised and happy look, well two, plus one Ermine.

"Awesome, Aniue is going to be staying with!" Chamo yelled.

"Hey isn't this great Negi?" Naruto exclaimed as he ruffled Negi's hair.

"It is!" Negi gushed.

The three were ecstatic to be in each other's company, Konoemon spoke up, "Naruto-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking but, do you have any formal clothes to dress up in besides that white shirt, and orange pants?"

Naruto had a sheepish smile on his face while scratching his cheek, "I do have other clothes, but not anything formal."

"Ok here." Konoemon said handing an envelope to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it out of Konoemon hand.

"What's in here?" Naruto asked.

"I have put some money in that envelope for you to go buy some clothes." Konoemon replied. "By the way do you have any money on you, I could exchange it for you if you want."

"Yeah, I have some money on me, it would be very helpful, thank you." Naruto replied.

When all three of them were done talking someone was knocking on the door, "Come on in." Konoemon said. The person who was knocking was Takamichi. As Takamichi came in, Konoemon asks Takamichi to bring the two boys back to their class, and help Naruto with his introduction to the class. He agreed to it and soon they all left the Deans office.

Now Takamichi, Naruto, Negi with Chamo on his shoulder, walking down a hall towards class 3-A.

"So, I guess everything is settled then." Takamichi questioned.

"Yup!" Naruto responded with a smile.

"Oh, by the Naruto." Negi said Naruto turned to look at Negi.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto questioned Negi.

"Well, how do I put this, the class we teach is very rambunctious." Negi whispered.

"Ah, it's ok, Takamichi has already told me about the class, they can't be too much trouble, can they?" Naruto laughed.

"Ah, ok then." Negi whispered back.

 _'He doesn't know what he's in for, poor guy._ ' Takamichi and Chamo thought.

Now we see Takamichi with Naruto, and Negi with Chamo on his shoulder, in front of class 3-A. "Alright Negi-kun and I will go head in first, wait for us to call you Naruto-kun." Takamichi spoke to Naruto as he handed Naruto the class roster.

"Yeah sure." Naruto responded looking at the class roster. As he said that both Takamichi and Negi walk into class.

* * *

 **(Inside the Class before as Takamichi and Negi walked in)**

Inside Class 3-A, everyone was listening to Shizuna teach the lesson while Negi was absent, soon after Negi comes back into class with Takamichi, which caught Asuna's attention, she also noticed that Negi looked very excited like he knew something was coming.

 _'Why is Takahata-sensei with Negi? And why is he so happy?_ ' Asuna thought to herself while looking at Negi.

Shizuna watched as the two teachers walk up to the front of the class. Negi walked over to Shizuna, and thanked her for watching over the class, Shizuna said it was no big deal. Then Negi walked back to the front with Takamichi by his side.

Negi started off, "So starting today we are going to be having an assistant teacher with us."

Ayaka got out of her seat, and spoke up, "But why do we need an assistant teacher, you're already doing a fantastic job Negi-sensei." Negi had a puzzled look on his face since he didn't know how to answer.

Takamichi saw that Negi didn't know how to answer, so he spoke up for the welsh boy. "Ayake-kun, the assistant teacher is to help Negi manage the class or help other student's that may need help when Negi is doing something else, or when Negi can't attend class for whatever reason."

"Ah, ok, thank you for the explanation Takahata-sensei." Ayaka thanked Takamichi for the answer and sat back down.

Some of the students started to talk to themselves.

"I hope they strong, aru."

"I wonder if they can help me with my doujins?"

"Let's hope they like to play pranks."

"I wonder if they Like sports."

"Hopefully they can see me..."

"This class is just filled with idiots."

The class kept talking on till Takamichi decided to calm things down, "Now, now class, let me call the assistant teacher in. Hey! Naruto-kun, you can come now." As soon as he said that, the classroom door swung open, to reveal a blond teen walking into the class. A lot of the girls were thinking the same thing.

'He's cute~'

However, Asuna was the first to voice their opinion on the new teacher. While the others looked at the blond.

"Wait first we get a brat, now we a teenager who doesn't even look that much older than us!" Asuna shouted as she pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto glared to Asuna she returned with a glare of her own, all Takamichi could do was chuckle and hope they get along soon, Negi was worryingly thinking that Asuna and Naruto would get into a fight, giving how similar their personalities are, Chamo hid himself a bit in Negi collar. Naruto stopped the glaring as he did that he noticed something about the class.

" _Wait is this an all-girls school?!_ " Naruto thought to himself. He looks to Takamichi and by some way, Takamichi just nodded his head.

 _'I'm so screwed.'_ Naruto mentally told himself.

And for the next several seconds there was absolute silence, weird thing for class 3-A to have, Takamichi decided to break the silence.

"Ahem, would you please introduce yourself Naruto-kun." Takamichi asked the blond, Naruto responded with a small nod.

Naruto walked in front of Negi, and Takamichi, he took in a small breath and exhaled, then he starts of his introduction. "Hey everyone, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I will be in your care for my time here." He exclaimed with a bright smile and a bow.

Several seconds pass by, Naruto looks back at the class, then another second passes by, in till...

Somehow, he was now in the middle of all the girls getting bombarded by questions. Takamichi, Negi with Chamo on his head, and Shizuna could only think of one thing.

" _How can they always do that?_ "

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto was getting flooded by the girls, from every direction, all that Takamichi could see was his hand flailing around in the air asking for help, Takamichi went over to Naruto, and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the group of girls.

" _Why did I decide to take this job_." Naruto cried to himself. "Thanks, Takamichi." Naruto sighed. Takamichi gave him a small smile. Before turning back to the class and talk to them.

"Now, now girls, take your seat's and ask him a question while you're sitting down." Takamichi said. They all did as they were told to do.

"I've got a question for our new sensei!" A girl in the front said. Naruto gave a nod to show that she can ask her questions. She walked up to Naruto and pulled out a microphone, from where Naruto couldn't tell, did he really care though, no not really.

"Hey, what may your name be?" Naruto asked the girl standing in front of him.

"My name is Asakura Kazumi, seat three. Naruto-sensei I have three questions." Kazumi stated with a grin.

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, what are the questions, Kazumi-chan?" Kazumi blushed at the added suffix. She regained her composer a moment later.

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Where are you from"

"A place that is very well hidden from society."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The query caught almost every girls attention.

"N-Nope." He answered meekly now blushing slightly.

 _'Chance!'_ Some of the girls thought excitedly.

"Is that all? Naruto asked.

"Yes, thank you~." Kazumi replied with a grin and a wink.

 _'Seemed pretty lackluster.'_ Naruto thought to himself with his eyes closed.

Naruto goes next to Takamichi and whispers, "Hey Takamichi, can we go get my clothes now?"

Takamichi nodded, he then spoke up, "Alright now that introductions are out of the way, Naruto-kun will be coming with me to go buy some clothes for work. And don't give Negi a hard time."

"Hai." The class said in unison.

By the time it was over Shizuna had already greeted Naruto and left, Takamichi was waking outside of the classroom, Naruto had said goodbye to the class and Negi.

But before Naruto could get out he went back to Negi and whispered, "Hey Negi, can you give the dorm number?"

"Sure thing, here." Negi said as he handed a piece of paper to Naruto.

"Alright, thanks." Naruto smiled at Negi and ruffling the boy's hair. Negi smiled back.

"Those two seem like brothers, don't they?" Konoka question.

"Nope all I see are an idiot, and a brat." Asuna retorted.

"C'mon on Asuna, don't need to be so rude~" Konoka chuckled.

"Whatever." Asuna sneered.

* * *

 **(Time skip Mahora Dormitory)**

It was now 8:30 in the afternoon, Naruto, with all his bags, was now inside the dormitory, outside in the hallway where his room was supposed to be.

Naruto was walking down the hall mumbling to himself, "643, 643, 64- found it." Naruto said while grinning

He walked up to the room and knocked on the door. "Coming!" He heard a voice say before the door open. Naruto looked to see it Konoka who had opened the door.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?" Konoka asked.

"Well, Jiji told me I would be staying with Negi, and Negi gave me this room before I left class earlier today." Naruto spoke.

Konoka looked slightly confused by who he meant by 'Jiji', then it struck her, she realized that he was probably talking about her grandpa.

"Ah ok, so grandpa told you to room with us, that's great!" Konoka exclaimed.

Naruto took an immediate liking to this girl, he smiled and said, "Thanks, oh and by the way, you don't need to call me sensei if you don't want to, it also makes me feel a little bit older."

Konoka smiled back and said. "Alright, Naruto-kun~"

"Thanks, Konoka-chan." Naruto said with a bright smile, and with his eyes closed, so he didn't catch the blush on Konoka's face.

"Right this way." Konoka said showing Naruto his way into the room, she still had a faint blush, but luckily for her, she heard something. It was Naruto stomach growling. Naruto released a small chuckle before talking, "sorry I haven't eaten anything the entire day, so I'm a bit peckish."

Konoka laughed a bit, " It's ok I still have some left-over dinner, would you like any?"

"Yes please." was the only thing Naruto could say over the embarrassment he had just done to himself.

Konoka walked back into the kitchen to prepare Naruto his food, Naruto kept walking in till he reached the living room. There he was met with Negi and Asuna eating their food. As soon as Asuna saw Naruto she started to choke on her food in till Negi gave her a cup of water.

After Asuna was finished drinking her water, she yelled out, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Naruto is going to be living with us." Negi cheered.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome having Aniue here!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Wait you can't be serious right, first the brat and then next an idiot teen! No, I won't allow it!" Asuna yelled.

Naruto got a bit mad at her for calling him an idiot, he sighed, "Look I'm going to staying and that's that, we can't really do anything about it."

Asuna and Naruto went about arguing for several seconds in till Konoka showed up with Naruto's food. Konoka placed the food on the table and spoke up, "Aw~ C'mon Asuna, don't you feel bad for him?"

Asuna was about to reply until she saw Konoka do her puppy dog eyes, she knew too well when she does that, there is nothing, literarily nothing else able to pursue her.

Asuna released a sigh, "Ok fine, he can stay." When she said that, Negi, Konoka, and Chamo began to smile brightly.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a bright smile.

After all of that was over, Naruto and his new roommates were finishing their dinner. Naruto was the first one done, surprisingly eating 2 more plates after his first one. Naruto went to the kitchen and washed his dishes. After that, he went back to the living room to ask them a question.

"Hey guys, where can I shower?" Naruto asked Konoka was the first to speak up.

"Well, we do have a bathhouse." Naruto face went pale remembering all the times he was at a bathhouse with Ero-sennin.

"We also have our own showers in our room." As Konoka said this Naruto face was brought back to color.

"Awesome, can tell me where it is?" Naruto asked, Konoka nodded and showed him the way.

A couple minutes had passed, and Naruto had gotten out of the shower. He laid down on the couch and then started to doze off. Not realizing that there were other people who were watching him over the couch.

"It's only 9:10, why is he sleeping so early?" Asuna asked.

"He's probably been through a lot today." Negi stated.

Konoka began to giggle which caught Asuna's attention.

"What's so fun Konoka?"

Konoka giggled a bit more, "It's nothing really, it's just that he looks very peaceful when he sleeps."

Asuna looked at her slightly more confused but then look down to see how peacefully he was sleeping.

 _'She's right_ ' Asuna told herself with her own smile appearing.

"Here let's go get him some blankets." Konoka said to Asuna who replied with a nod.

* * *

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto unconsciously went into his mindscape. He was on the ground with his eyes closed, he opened them and turned around to look for his partner, which didn't take much time as his partner was able to make a large house look small. Naruto looked up to his partner and smiled, "Damn I forgot the last time we talked."

" **Well, I will always be with you, no matter where you go"** Kurama retorted.

Naruto laughed a bit, "So, is there a reason why you haven't been talking as much recently?"

" **Well after the war and getting my full power back, I've just been sleeping."** Kurama said.

Naruto got a small grin on his face, "Oh so you've just been lazy, huh? I guess even furballs can get lazy sometimes." Naruto knew all too well what he had just said.

Kurama got a little angry at him and started to go out, **"Hey, At least I'm not some idiot who's all their brain can think about is ramen! At least mine can comprehend other stuff than just that junk!"** Kurama knew how to get under Naruto's skin and it's so simple, just badmouth ramen. He also knew how annoying this was going to make Naruto,

It all went downhill from there.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was now 7:50 in the morning, everyone has already woken up, Konoka had made breakfast for everyone, they were talking about going out soon to buy some clothes for the Kyoto trip. Soon after everyone finished their plates and headed out.

While the 4 people, plus 1 ermine on Negi shoulder, where running towards the school Asuna decided to speak up to Naruto. "So how did you and Naruto meet anyways?"

Konoka got beside Asuna, "I would like to know as well, Negi-kun."

Negi looked at the two while running and said, "Naruto had visited me and Onee-chan once before when we were younger, with his godfather, they came from a very 'faraway' place."

Asuna and Konoka got curious but decided that they will ask more about it later.

Naruto, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were now in the classroom, they had already started the lesson. Naruto was amazed at how well Negi was teaching a who class full of teenagers.

Naruto was sitting down near Negi's desk looking out of the window remembering when he had shown Negi the Rasengan.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

It was 1:00 in the afternoon, Naruto is now 14 since his birthday had just passed, and Negi 7, with Chamo, perched on his head. The three boys were walking down to a lake near Nekane house. Negi asked Naruto a question, "What did you want to show me Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the boy, "Heh, just wait a little longer."

Soon enough the three of them reached the lake, as soon Negi reached the lake he saw Naruto looking for something, Chamo spoke up, "What are you looking for Aniue?"

Naruto was still looking around, "Well what I'm looking for is..."

"Ah, there found it." Naruto exclaimed as his eyes landed on a boulder.

Negi and Chamo, where both confused, and a little bit concerned, Negi asked, "Why were you looking for a boulder Naruto?" All Negi got in form of a reply was when Naruto made a Kage Bunshin.

Negi and Chamo were still confused in till they heard Naruto say, "I think it would be better if you guys stay back a little." The two did as they were told to.

Naruto and his clone were now in front of the boulder, the clone started to do a spinning motion with his hands-on top of Naruto's right palm. In several seconds there was a blue ball of spinning chakra in Naruto's right palm.

Negi and Chamo stared at the blue ball amazed, Naruto decided to speak up, as the clone disburse. "You like it, it's one of my strongest jutsu."

"Can you show me what it does!? Please!" Negi asked with excitement in his voice, Chamo was still staring at the ball in awe.

Naruto smiled, "Sure I can." Naruto was now standing directly in front of the boulder, he took in a small breath, then exhaled.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he thrust the ball into the boulder, and the boulder exploded leaving a shocked Negi and Chamo. "So how was that?" Naruto asked grinning.

"That was amazing Naruto/Awesome Aniue!" Negi and Chamo said, both of them looking like they had just gotten the best present in their life ever. As they did in the form of Naruto.

Naruto smiled at their shared reaction, "Alright how about the Ōdoma Rasengan next?", Negi and Chamo just shook their head happily.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when he felt that people were watching him, he glanced over to find out that Evangeline, Setsuna, Kaede, and Mana were watching him, he looked at them gave them a small smile as he looked at them. They all turn towards back to Negi. They were all thinking about something.

"What's this strange energy I sense from him, it's nothing like Magic or Ki, even if he was suppressing it I would still be able to sense something no matter how small it is."

About two hours or so had passed after school had ended, now Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were heading back to the dormitory. That is in till they saw a young-looking blonde girl and by her a green haired female teen, both wearing the school uniform. The trio stop right in front of the duo, as soon as Chamo saw the two, he ran back into Negi's collar.

"Ah Evangeline-san, and Chachamaru-san, good evening," Negi said as he smiled and bowed, while Naruto simply waved his hand, smiling.

" _If I remember correctly, Takamichi said these two weren't anything like the other students._ " Naruto thought to himself.

"Good evening Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, Chamo-san." Chachamaru said returning the bow.

"Hello, Boya." Eva said

Naruto looked confused on what she just said, "Boya? Is that some weird fetish name you have for him?"

As soon as Naruto said this, Negi, and Chamo, just lost all color from their face. Chachamaru was just shocked from what Naruto had just said, even though you probably couldn't tell from her usual emotionless face. Eva, however, gained a little tick mark on her head, not only from what he had just said, but his attitude reminded her exactly of ' _Him_ '. Eva started to tremble not in embarrassment but pure anger.

"What did you say you brat!" Eva yelled towards Naruto, however, Naruto didn't even bat an eye.

"Hey, you shouldn't call other people brats when you're a brat yourself, though you must be pretty smart for a 10-year-old girl, to be a junior high class." Naruto said, without knowing that would make matters worse. Now Negi and Chamo were sweating profusely, while Chachamaru shocked face actually looked shocked now. If one were to look carefully enough it could seem that steam was coming off of Eva.

"WHO DID YOU JUST CALL A BRAT! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M OVER 700+ YEARS OLD!" Eva just yelled at Naruto, however, Naruto didn't think she was serious.

Naruto just waved her off and said. "Yeah, yeah, and I'm a super genius, we can all wish for stuff like that, but why would you want to be a super obaa-chan anyways?" Negi and Chamo were backing off a little further away from Naruto, and Chachamaru looked over towards her master seeing her shake in absolute fury. It took a while to calm down.

"He really is a lot like ' _him_ ' huh?" Eva mumbled to herself in rage.

Eva turned around and started to walk the other way, "Let's go Chachamaru." Eva demanded, Chachamaru looked back to her two sensei's and bowed and left.

"I'm going to kill that blond!" Eva thought to herself as she and Chachamaru left.

"Do you have any idea of what you've don't Naruto/Aniue!?" Negi, and Chamo, half asked with a loud yell at Naruto.

"Um... piss off a little girl?" Naruto asked Negi. Negi looked back at Naruto in disbelief.

"Aniue, that 'little girl' isn't an actual little girl, she a shinso vampire, and a super strong one at that, who I might add, has been living for more than 700+ years!" Chamo practically yelled.

Naruto looked back at Negi, and Chamo in a bit of little disbelief, then he remembered calling her an 'obaa-chan', he looked to back to Negi and said, "wait so she actually wasn't joking, she's was serious!?" Negi gave a slight nod of his head.

 _'Anyways, I'm glad we're done with that, I had almost pissed myself_...' Chamo thought to himself while looking completely exhausted from just sitting on Negi's collar.

 _'Damn, just my luck, why can't I take anything seriously in the heat of the moment, 'tebayo!_ ' Naruto mentally cursed at himself, he wasn't scared that he called Eva a brat, but for calling her an obaa-chan. If he knew anything never, ever call a woman an obaa-chan. " _I'm so dead._ "

Negi looked towards Naruto, "Naruto-nii do you understand what you have just done?" Naruto looked back towards at Negi, which caught Chamo by surprise since Negi never called someone with that honorific, but Naruto was even more surprised that someone else other then Konohamaru called him 'Naruto-nii', Negi realized the slip of the tongue he made, he started to panic frantically "Oh I'm sorry for saying that Naruto I was so worr-" but before he could finish, he looked to see Naruto grinning down at him ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, you're one of the few people to ever call me that, and to be honest I enjoy it, so from now on keep calling me that, ok?" Naruto reassured Negi with a bright smile.

Negi looked happy since Naruto enjoyed calling him that. "Alright, Naruto-nii!" Negi exclaimed with a bright smile of his own.

"Negi do you think you can bring me to Eva's house, I want to apologize to her, I want her to know that I meant no hard feelings." Naruto said he got a nod from Negi. The trio went on their way to Eva house.

* * *

 **(Time skip Mahora Dormitory)**

Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were right outside Eva's home, Negi knocked on the door, for only a moment later it to be opened by Chachamaru.

"Hello Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, Chamo-san. What would you two like?" Chachamaru asked.

Naruto smiling and scratching his cheek said. "Well I would like to give an apology to Eva-chan, I didn't mean to be rude, heh~"

"Ok, I will inform master that you two are here, would you like to come inside and have some tea while you wait?" Chachamaru questioned the three boys, who all nodded their heads.

A couple minutes passed by while sipping some tea the three boys hear, "WHY IS HE HEAR!?" that voice sounded a lot like Eva, it was so loud that it caused all three of them to either spit or choke on their tea.

Eva Rushed down the stairs to see that Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were sitting down on the couch. Eva pointed her fingers towards Naruto, "Y-y-you, why are you here!?"

Naruto stood putting his tea on the table, he did a slight bow, which caught Eva off guard. "I'm sorry for calling you an obaa-san earlier, I didn't mean to send you any hard feelings, I hope you can forgive me." Naruto finished off what he was saying.

This surprised Eva a lot, she thought that Naruto was just like Nagi, so when she heard him actually apologize to her, instead of making fun of her like what Nagi did, she was speechless. She had a faint blush of what he had just done.

"I-I-it's okay, just raise your head. People like you shouldn't lower their heads so easily." Eva retorted.

Naruto stood up with a smile on his face, this smile caused Negi to calm down at how easily he had just handled the situation. It was all calm and good in till Naruto made one stupid remark. "But really you are a brat though." and at this one comment, Eva thought to herself, with fire in her eyes. " _I'm really going to kill him._ "

All hell broke loose a short after.

Naruto and Negi had just gotten back from Eva's cottage, and they were in the room eating the food Konoka had left them, while she and Asuna had just left to go to the bathhouse. Soon after eating they were finished.

"Feels good to end the day with a full stomach, doesn't it Negi~?" Naruto sighed.

"Sure does Naruto-nii~" Negi responded.

Chamo got off the table and started to head towards his pantie self-made bed. "I'm going to sleep now, later Aniki, Aniue."

"Later/good night Chamo." Naruto and Negi said.

Naruto got off his chair and started to head to the bathroom, he gave Negi one last look. "Negi I'm going to shower now, so you can go to sleep before me if you like."

Negi waved his hand smiling saying, "Alright, good night Naruto-nii."

"Night." Naruto responded.

Naruto had just gotten into the shower. Several minutes later, Asuna and Konoka had returned and headed to bed. Naruto had left the shower, brushed his teeth, he went to lay down on the couch.

" _I wonder how this mission will turn out?_ " Naruto asked himself. as he started to drift into unconsciousness.

" **It might turn out a little better than you might of hope.** " Kurama laughed.

"Oh, and why is that?" Naruto asked his partner a little bewildered.

" **Well when you haven't been looking, I've been noticing some of the girls looking your way, especially that Konoka girl.** " Kurama said, at this Naruto just blushed.

"S-S-Shut up baka kitsune!" Naruto mentally yelled with his cheeks turning slightly red.

Kurama laughed at Naruto. **"Alright, I'm going back to sleep."**

Kurama canceled the link so he and his jinchuriki can get some rest, for the upcoming days.

Naruto murmured to himself before going to sleep about a "lazy fox" and an "annoying bastard."

Chapter 2 End.

 **Author Notes: Holy s *t, finally chapter two is done. This chapter took quite a while to do it as well, probably since I get side-tracked very easily, and since I have no source material from the Negima manga, but hey! I think it turned out pretty well for Chapter two, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well.**

 **P.s school for me is starting next week (at the time of releasing this chapter). So, I will try to make a schedule for uploading new chapters. That's all for now.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**

 **(Corrections: 02-04-2019)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Misunderstanding

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

 **Characters for harem at the bottom of the page**

 **Chapter 3: A Small Misunderstanding**

* * *

 **(Mahora Academy)**

It was 3:40 in the afternoon, school had just ended ten minutes ago. Naruto was walking down the hall when he noticed Negi and Konoka talking, Naruto got curious on what they're talking about and he decided to go and ask.

Naruto walked up to his roommates with a smile. "Hey guys! What are you two talking about?"

Konoka smiled at Naruto. "Hi Naruto-kun."

Negi looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto-nii! I was asking Konoka-san if she could go out with me tomorrow to buy Asuna-san a gift."

Naruto looked confused at Negi. "Why are you buying her a gift?"

Konoka smiled at Naruto. "It's Asuna's birthday, in two days. Negi-kun wanted to buy her a gift tomorrow."

Naruto looked dumbfounded that he didn't even know his roommate's birthday. Naruto looked at them with a sheepish grin. "So, you two wouldn't mind if I join you two tomorrow? I would feel kinda rude not buying her a gift."

Negi looked back at Naruto happily. "Of course, not Naruto-nii!"

Konoka looked at Naruto with a smile. "The more, the merrier."

"Alright with that settle let's head home, I'm kind of hungry." Naruto cried.

Konoka giggled at Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto-Kun. I will make you some sandwiches."

Naruto looked at her with a bright smile. "Thanks, Konoka-chan 'tebayo!"

Konoka blushed at the smile Naruto gave her. "N-No problem Naruto-kun. But can I ask what do you mean by ''tebayo'?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask you that for the longest time as well." Negi said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, with a sheepish grin. "Oh, that? It's a little tick I've had since I was young, I was told that I inherited from my kaa-san."

Negi and Konoka looked pleased with his answer. After talking about it the trio went back to their dorm room.

* * *

 **(Time skip next day shopping district)**

It was now 10'o clock in the morning. Naruto, Negi, and Konoka were now in the shopping district. They had left a little early to not wake Asuna up, they told her they were going shopping, for their plans to not get ruined.

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with his clan mark on his back, black colored shorts, and white sneakers. Negi was wearing a blue and white hoodie, with light blue jeans, and red sneakers. Konoka was wearing a white large had, a white long-sleeved shirt, red skirt, and blue shoes, with a purse.

Naruto was walking along the side of Negi. "So, do you have an idea on what you're going to get Asuna-chan?"

Negi just shook his head with a frown. "No, I don't..."

Konoka looked down to Negi. "It's alright Negi-kun, I'm sure we will be able to find something for Asuna."

The frown on Negi faced disappeared a bit. "Yeah, but..."

Naruto ruffled Negi's hair. "Don't look so down, buddy. I'm sure we will find something for Asuna-chan

However, it was already ruined since they were being followed. The ones that were following were the cheerleader of class 3-A, they consisted of Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Madoka, and Sakurako Shiina.

* * *

 **(with the cheerleaders)**

The cheerleaders were hiding behind a building while looking at the other trio in the front of them."

"So, do you actually think they planning on leaving the school, with Negi as their adopted child?" Kugimiya asked.

"Of course, just look at them. They look like a happy family." Sakurako said with a confident gleam in her eyes.

"Or one of them are having an affair with Konoka-san." Kakizaki mused.

Sakurako looked at Kakizaki. "Kakizaki call Asuna to make sure nothing is going on with the three of them.

Kakizaki nodded her head. "Alright one moment."

* * *

 **(With Asuna at the Dormitory)**

Asuna was laying bed sleeping since it was her day off, and Chamo was sleeping on his self-made pantie made bed. Asuna phone starts to ring which wakes her up.

Asuna grabs her phone a bit groggy. "Yes? Hm? What do you need Kakizaki? I'm on my day off."

"Stop sleeping in until noon on a holiday, dammit!" Kakizaki yelled.

"Ok, ok I understand, so what did you call me for?" Asuna asked.

"Ok, Asuna do you know if anything has happened between Konoka-san, with Naruto-sensei or Negi-sensei?" Kakizaki questioned.

Asuna looked confused. "Hm? What do you mean 'if anything has happened between Konoka-san, with Naruto or Negi?"

"Here waits a moment." Kakizaki said, then she sent Asuna a picture with Negi, Naruto, and Konoka eating launch. "Look at it, isn't this a secret date, with one of the boys third wheeling!?"

Sakurako continued. "Asuna they look like they might leave school, start a family with Negi-sensei as their child. They are taking Negi-sensei away from you~"

Asuna just threw her phone and hung up. "This is stupid! I'm going back to sleep."

"H-Hey, c'mon! Don't fall asleep again! Asuna! Hello? Asuna?" Kakizaki shouted.

Sakurako had a sad face. "Aw, maybe Asuna didn't believe us?"

"Hey, the others are moving. Let's follow them a while longer." Kugimiya told her friends.

* * *

 **(With Naruto, Negi, and Konoka)**

Naruto and Negi looked back to where the cheerleaders were. They hid as soon as they turned around.

Konoka looked confused. "What's wrong, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked back to Konoka. "It's nothing I just felt something strange for a moment."

Konoka just smiled and nodded her head. Negi whispered to Naruto. "You felt something too?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah but I don't think it something to worry about."

"Alright then." Negi mumbled.

 **'** _ **I don't understand how this kit been alive these years with a mentality like this.**_ **'** Kurama thought to himself of how lax his jinchuriki can be sometimes.

They started to walk for a bit longer. Negi looked back to Konoka with a frown. "I'm sorry, Konoka-san. It's finally your day off... I would think you'd rather be getting ready for the trip."

Naruto looked at Konoka with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry as well Konoka-chan. I didn't mean to be a burden to you."

Konoka shook her head with a smile. "No, I'm happy. To think both of you would be worried about me."

Naruto and Negi looked at her together and smiled a bright smile. "Thank you, Konoka-chan/san."

* * *

 **(With the Cheerleaders)**

Hiding behind some trash bins the cheerleaders were talking to themselves.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kakizaki whispered to her friends

"Kyaa~ They're in a good mood!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"They are diffidently going to be a family!" Kakizaki gushed.

"Kyaah! I'm so nervous." Kugimiya babbled.

"Let's keep watching! Something good is bound to happen!" Kakizaki shouted. The other two cheerleaders nodded their heads.

* * *

 **(With Asuna, and Chamo eating Launch)**

Asuna was now outside a burger joint eating her burger, while Chamo was nibbling on some fries. Everything was fine till her phone was ringing. It was Kakizaki trying to call her again.

Asuna picked up her phone. "Yes? What? You again Kakizaki? What do you want?"

Kakizaki started to yell. "It's amazing! It's incredible, Asuna! It really feels like they are going to run off to get married, and take Negi as their child!"

Asuna didn't look amused. "Huh? This again?"

"No, It's a date! A date! A secret love-love date! Kya~ah!" Sakurako exclaimed.

Ayaka walks up to Asuna. "Ara? What's the matter Asuna-san?"

Asuna looked surprised that Ayaka was there. "Eh!? Absolutely nothing Iincho-san! Really!"

"Here Asuna, wait one moment! I'm going to send you a picture, just hold on over there!" Kakizaki yelled.

Asuna looked scared, knowing full well if Ayaka saw anything it would bring trouble. "Ah, wait! You don't have to do this! Kakizaki!"

And like that Kakizaki sent her a photo of Naruto, Negi, and Konoka sharing an ice-cream sundae together.

Ayaka leaned over Asuna to see the photo. As soon as she did she started to freak out. "What the heck is this!? Even if it is just a joke, there are limits!"

Asuna started to yell. "I don't know! I'm telling you, I don't know!"

* * *

 **(Back with the cheerleaders)**

"Alright right! I'm getting pumped! It's time for us to make a move!" Kakizaki declared with her fist in the air.

"Alright!" Kugimiya exclaimed.

"Kyaa~ This is so exciting!" Sakurako gushed.

"We will support their choice's! We will stake our name as cheerleaders on it!" The cheerleader trio said in unison.

Before setting out Kakizaki received a call on her phone.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE HERE!" Ayaka shouted.

"This is a direct order from the class president of 3-A!" Ayaka yelled. "There is an absolute prohibition on immoral student-teacher relationships! You will stop them right now!"

"Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san! You will be responsible for making sure that those three do not become any closer than necessary!"

This got some shocked faces from them. "C'mon! It's our job to suppor-"

Kugimiya didn't get to finish as Ayaka sent her a scary picture of herself, that would even scare the devil himself.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"H-Hai!" They all said in unison.

They all quickly changed their appearance, Kakizaki and Sakurako were now dressed in a white sailor uniform with blue skirts. While Kugimiya had to dress as a schoolboy.

"In the name of cheerleaders! We will protect Iincho's desire and selfishness!" Kakizaki and Sakurako exclaimed while Kugimiya was just asking herself why she had to dress up as a boy.

* * *

 **(With Asuna, Chamo, and Ayaka)**

"We must go there! Quickly!" Ayaka yelled.

Asuna gained a shocked face. "Eh? Me too!?"

Chamo was just sitting on top of Asuna's head as he continued to nibble on a french fries.

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto, Negi, and Konoka)**

The trio was looking at some clothes from the shop window. Konoka pointed to some clothes. "Hey, how about this one? Naruto-kun, Negi-kun?"

Negi and Naruto looked at the clothes. "Heh. Matching clothes? Will you wear it too, Konoka-san?" "Doesn't it seem a little embarrassing, Konoka-chan?"

Konoka looked back at them. "C'mon it's not that bad."

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright let's go get I-" Before Naruto got to finish some other couple pushed the trio out the way.

"Ah! This is so nice! Buy it for me, Kugio-kun!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Hahaha. I got it! Hey, Mr. Shop assistant I'll take on of these!" Kugimiya declared.

Konoka looked a bit sad. "Ah, they bought them first!"

Naruto looked over to another window. "How about this one?"

Konoka and Negi looked over to where Naruto was looking. "Ah, this is perfect!"

Negi smiled. "Nice job! That's Naruto-nii for you!"

Naruto grinned. "It wasn't any probl-"

As soon as Naruto was going to finish his sentence another girl kicked him and his friends to the side. "Ah! This is it! I'll take this one, please!"

"O-Ok. That'll be 3000 yen." The shop keeper said.

Naruto didn't look very pleased. "Damn! People in this city have no respect for other people!"

Negi looked at Naruto. "It's ok we still have other places we can check."

Konoka smiled. "Yup, so let's keep searching."

With that, they left to go search for some gifts, with the cheerleaders following suit.

 _ **'I wonder if I should tell him that he's being followed?'**_ Kurama thought to himself.

 _ **'Nah. This is getting fun, he should learn for himself when things are happening to him.**_ _ **Gehehe'**_ Kurama said laughing at his jinchuriki problems.

* * *

 **(With the Cheerleaders)**

Kakizaki was a bit sad of what she had just wasted her money on. "This is a dumbbell! I don't want it!"

"Those three are pretty health oriented for young people." Kugimiya stated.

Sakurako looked more excited than before. "All right! Let's make some more interruptions!

And with that, they were off.

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto, Negi, and Konoka)**

Naruto, Negi, and Konoka were now in another shop. The cheerleaders were behind them, and they were a bit tired from running, and pushing Naruto and friends.

Negi had finally found something to buy. "Excuse me, I'll take tha-"

He didn't even get to finish as another group of people walked up. "I'll take that!" They shouted.

Negi looked back to the group. "T-There sure are a lot of violent people in the city aren't there?"

"Yup. No respect." Naruto stated while nodding and shaking his head with a disapproving look.

Konoka just smiled happily, waving her hand. "Well, we've already bought this. It should be enough, Negi-kun. Right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I guess those two are enough."

Negi smiled and yawned. "Pheew, I'm beat from today."

Konoka giggled a bit. "Alright, let's go look for a place to sit and rest."

With that, they started to walk. Negi and Naruto were both talking about how much fun (for the most of it), they had looking for Asuna's birthday present, in Tokyo. Since they barely leave the school grounds. Konoka was giggling at their conversation, it was like an older brother, with his little brother.

After walking for a while, they had found a place to sit down and rest. Naruto was sitting down on the right of Konoka, while Negi was sitting down on the left.

As soon as Negi set down he started to doze off into sleep. Hiding in a bush behind them was the cheerleader trio.

* * *

 **(With the Cheerleaders)**

"Aw! He got tired of walking and fell asleep." Sakurako murmured.

"Can you blame him? He still a kid." Kugimiya stated.

"Hold on! Take a look at that! Kakizaki said as she pointed her fingers towards the ones they were spying on.

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto, Negi, and Konoka)**

Negi was laying on Konoka's nap, she had a smile on her face, for Negi finally resting.

Naruto got a little closer to Konoka to look at Negi. He had a smile on his face, his eyes showed warmth as he looks at Negi. "Heh. The poor little guy is so tired he passed out."

Konoka blushed a bit from their sudden closeness, but the blush was outdone by her smile, she could tell Naruto deeply cared for Negi.

If a random stranger passed by they would think it was a husband and his wife with their child but thank kami no one was close. Except for the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders were going on about how envious that Negi was sleeping on Konoka's lap.

Konoka smiled at Negi then looked at Naruto. "Just looking at his sleeping face, makes you almost forget that he is a teacher, doesn't it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto returned the smile. "Sure does."

Konoka smiled while placing her finger atop Negi's head. "I think we pushed him a little too hard today." She waved her finger in a circular motion. "Fatigue go away!"

It was only for a second or so but Naruto and the cheerleaders saw a bit of light coming of Konoka's fingertip.

After Naruto and Konoka were talking about their day, that was in till Ayaka got there, with Asuna following behind her.

"Ara? Is that Asuna, and Iincho?" Konoko asked Naruto as she looked over to see some people running towards them.

Naruto looked at the two figures running towards them. "Yeah, I think so."

When they could finally tell Asuna, with Chamo, and Ayaka were standing right in front of them.

Naruto looked at the two girls confused. "Hey girls."

Konoka smiled at the two. "Hi, Asuna, Iincho. Why are you two here?"

Ayaka was flabbergasted that Negi was resting on Konoka's lap. Ayaka pointed her finger at Konoka. "K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap! I-I wanna try that too!"

At that comment, Naruto, Asuna, and Chamo just shook their heads all thinking one thing.

 _'She really is a shota-con, isn't she?_ '

However, Asuna was quickly snapped out of her thoughts looking at Konoka and Naruto with a stunned face. "K-Konoka, Naruto are you really going to...?"

Konoka looked back at Asuna. "Aw~ Did you figure it out?"

There was a lot of sound going on, because of this Negi woke up a bit groggily. "Nnn... Huh? Everyone and Asuna-san, too! Why are you all here?"

Naruto looked at Negi with a smile. "Seems like the figured out our plan, sucks too! We tried to keep it hidden."

Negi looked surprised. "Eh!? What are we going to do? Actually, I thought they would be more surprised..."

The Asuna, got a worried look in her face, "Then the three of you are really going to..."

Konoka smiled at Asuna. "We had no choice."

Naruto grinned at Asuna. "Sorry, Asuna-chan. We didn't try to be mean or anything by keeping it a secret.

Negi looked towards Asuna. "T-That's right. It's one day early, but... Err... Um..."

Negi smiled at Asuna. "Here, Asuna-san! For the 21st of April. Happy birthday!" Negi was holding out a small box as he was saying it.

Asuna, Chamo, Ayaka, and the cheerleaders all had a confused look on their faces. Naruto, Negi, and Konoka were smiling.

"I've been looking for a present with Naruto-nii, and Konoka-san since this morning." Negi gushed.

Konoka pitched in. "It's an organ that plays your favorite tune, Asuna. We were planning on giving it to you tomorrow, but as you can see this is how things turned out."

Naruto grabbed something from his back pocket and smiled. "I didn't know what really to get you, so I decided to get you something you could wear. Here!" Naruto informed her as he handed her small cardboard bag.

 **'** _ **Seriously is he not even going to question where they came from, whatever did I do to deserve this idiot as my jinchuriki.**_ **'** Kurama mentally yelled to himself.

They walked up towards Asuna and started to give her the things that they bought from Naruto, Negi, and Konoka. Asuna was crying tears of happiness.

After giving her the gifts, they tried to get away. But it was a futile attempt as Ayaka called them out.

"Hold on a minute. Girls!" Ayaka demanded.

The cheerleader trio looked back at Ayaka scratching their heads. "Aah. We are sorry, Iincho. It seems we had a small misunderstanding~"

"Honestly! You guys are always causing trouble!" Ayaka yelled at them.

"But Iincho, you were the one who gave us the order." Kugimiya stated.

"Ah! That's right! We've come all this way, after all, so let's go karaoke! We'll have a birthday party for Asuna!" Sakurako babbled with a glint in her eye.

Naruto looked confused. "What's karaoke?" Most of the group looked at him in shock.

Kakizaki spoke up. "Wait Naruto-sensei, have you never gone to Karaoke before?"

"Nope, never. Have you Negi?" Naruto informed nonchalantly before looking at Negi.

Negi shook his head. "No. I've only ever heard Nekane-nee-chan talk about it."

Sakurako grabbed their hands and looked at the group. "Ok. Were definitely going to karaoke now."

Everyone just nodded their heads.

* * *

 **(Time skip Karaoke)**

As soon as they got to karaoke, Naruto sat between Negi, Ayaka, much to her displeasure. The first one to sing was Konoka, she was good at singing. Ayaka was next who hit every single note perfectly, she was followed by the cheerleader trio doing a group song. Shortly after it was Negi, who didn't hit the notes well, which made him blush a bit. Naruto was laughing silently, Asuna laughed at him, causing Ayaka to stop laughing at Negi, this started a little brawl between the two.

Thankfully, both Naruto and Negi stopped it, before any damage could be done to the room they were in. It was Asuna's turn she didn't do as well as the other causing everyone to laugh including Konoka.

Asuna looked at Naruto a bit angrily. "Alright let's see if your any better whiskers!" She handed the microphone to Naruto.

Naruto gladly took the microphone, with a grin on his face. He walked up to the screen. "Alright, what song do I choose?" Naruto was having a hard time to choose.

"Having a hard time, ay! Naruto?" Asuna laughed with a smug face.

"Shaddup!" Naruto yelled at Asuna, which increased her laughing, and everyone else started to laugh.

Naruto looked back down at the songs, one caught his eye, its name was ' **Toumei Datta Sekai** ', looking like a good one, Naruto chooses the song.

When Naruto started his song, he had a very happy smile on his face, singing every line perfectly. But the longer it continued his smile changed from a happy one to one of sadness.

When Naruto was done he placed the microphone down, he turned back to the group, they were looking at him with concern in their eyes.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Hey, guys what's wrong?"

"Can't you feel them?" Asuna asked very concerned for her roommate.

Naruto looked more confused. "Feel what?"

Ayaka pointed to Naruto's face. "The tears."

Naruto touched his face, to feel that was crying. "Wait when did this happen?"

"It was almost half-way into the song." Negi stated a bit sadly.

Konoka looked at him warningly. "Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto wipe away his tears and the next second, he had a grin. "Oh yeah! Nothing is wrong. You guys don't have to worry about me."

Negi looked the most worry for Naruto, besides Konoka, Asuna, and Chamo. "But even if you say that."

Naruto walked up to Negi and ruffled his hair. Naruto had a bright smile on his face. "Negi. Nothing is wrong, trust me. It's just this song spoke to me on a very emotional level. So, don't worry!" Naruto ended it with a grin on his face.

Negi smiled back at Naruto. "Ok!"

This little scene that had just happened, made Konoka wanted to know more about Naruto. All she knew is that he is a friend of Negi from long ago, but everything else was a complete blank to her. She wanted to know more. But she knew it wasn't time to ask, not yet.

They all enjoyed the rest of the night, before their trip to Kyoto.

Chapter 3 End.

 **Author notes: You know I had to do it, you know I had to use 'Toumei Datta Sekai'. For you of those who don't know, it's the seventh opening of Naruto Shippuden. In my opinion, it has a very powerful meaning since it was when Naruto learned about Jiraiya's death, when he had to fight Pain, when he had to confront Nagato, when he met his dad, and when he took to heart Jiraiya's wish for peace. So yeah, this opening has a lot of meaning behind it, In My Opinion.**

 **Alright, let's talk about which characters are going to definitely going to be in each harem.**

 **Naruto's harem**

 **Konoka**

 **Setsuna**

 **Kaeda**

 **Kazumi**

 **Haruna**

 **Negi's Harem**

 **Nodoka**

 **Chisame**

 **Fei Ku**

 **Yue**

 **Chachamaru**

 **Ako (with 'Nagi')**

 **Ayaka**

 **Makie**

 **Alright, guys, I need your help, I need your help with the Naruto harem. I don't know if I should put Asuna in his, or if I should put her in Negi's, it's very conflicting for me to be honest.**

 **And the same goes for all the other characters in class 3-A. I would like you guys to tell me what characters you would like to see in each other's harem, I want to add several more to Naruto specifically.**

 **I want them to be somewhat evenly if possible, thanks in advance.**

 **P.S. finally I get to start the Kyoto arc, I can't wait to start it, this is when shit goes down. I've had a decent amount of fight scenes figured out so look forward to that.**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**

 **(Corrections: 03-10-2019)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kyoto Arc Begins!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Kyoto Arc Begins!**

 **(Mohora Dormitory)**

It was now 6:40 in the morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining. and most importantly Negi was waiting for his alarm clock to go off. Even though he was practically awake.

Negi's alarm clock starts to go off. Negi immediately shuts it up, and in a second, he was in his green suit, traveling equipment, and staff. Negi started to yell. "Yahoo! I've been waiting so long for this day! The day of the school trip!"

Thanks to all the yelling that Negi was making, Naruto, and his roommates woke up. "Naruto-nii! Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Rise and shine! Please wake up! Today is the day of the school trip!" Negi exclaimed.

Asuna slumped on her bed stretching her arms. "I will rise, but I won't shine..."

Konoka got into a sitting position on her bed. "So early! Negi-kun is so energetic!"

Naruto got up, and off the couched. He walked over to Negi groggily, and gave him a thwonk on the head. "Yes, Negi we heard you the first time... And stop yelling other, people are still sleeping."

Negi gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Naruto-nii. It's just that I've been looking forward to this trip for a while now. Oh, by the way Naruto-nii you should start getting ready."

Naruto looked confused at Negi. "Why? We still have another hour or so, no?"

Negi shook his head. "No, we teachers have to be there earlier then the students do."

Naruto looked shock. "Wait you're joking right?"

"Nope." Negi had a small smile on his face as he said it. He knew Naruto wasn't an early person.

"Aw! C'mon!" Naruto snapped.

Asuna looked back at Negi. "So that mean's I don't have to get up early right? I'm going back to sleep then."

Konoka was giggling at the situation. "So, it seems that Naruto-kun is not an early person then."

"Alright, wait about ten minutes for me to get ready..." Naruto cried.

Konoka got off her bed with a smile. "Here before you guys go, let me make you some onigiri for breakfast." Naruto and Negi smiled, and nodded.

Konoka started to make breakfast for the two. It took her about fifteen minutes for her to finish the onigiri, in the fifteen minutes Naruto had changed into a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He topped the look with an orange tie.

Naruto, and Negi started to eat the six onigiri that Konoka had made them, three for each of them.

Naruto looked impressed at the food Konoka can make. Naruto looked to Konoka and smiled. "Konoka-chan, in the future, you'll make one hell of wife."

Konoka blushed at what Naruto said. She smiled, and somehow got a mallet out of thin air and hit Naruto on the back of the head. "Why you."

After Naruto, and Negi finished eating they were about to leave. Asuna was checking up on Negi. "Have you got your passport and a change of clothes?"

Naruto, and Konoka were smiling at the scene they were watching, it looked like a little brother and his worried older sister.

"Hai!" Negi exclaimed.

After all was said and done Naruto, and Negi left heading to the train station. When Naruto, and Negi were walking down the street, Naruto noted that Negi looked extremely happy.

"Hey, Negi." Naruto spoke up.

"Yes?" Negi questioned.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so happy to head to Kyoto?" Naruto asked.

Negi looked surprised, he had forgotten to mention anything to Naruto. "Ah well, as you know Naruto-nii, I have the letter I have to give to the leader of the Kansai Magic Association..."

Naruto nodded his head. Negi then begin to speak again with a smile. "And I also heard that my dad had a house in Kyoto, I was planning on visiting it during our trip."

This made Naruto realize that he never asked about Negi's past. It was because Nekane asked him not to, and that he didn't find it necessary. Naruto smiled to Negi. "Ok. When were at Kyoto take me too, dattebayo!"

Negi returned with a smile of his own. "Sure thing! Naruto-nii!"

The two kept talking during their walk to the train station.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Naruto, and Negi had just reached the station expecting to see the teachers, however they didn't expect to see most of their class already there. Naruto, and Negi walked up to their class and greeted them.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei." Shizuna said happily.

Some of the other girls from the class had greeted their two teachers. "Hey, Naruto-kun! Negi-kun!" One of the Makie exclaimed. "We couldn't wait to leave, so we came early!" Haruna yelled.

When the two teachers were talking with their student's, someone was watching them behind a wall. Naruto felt someone watching him.

"Hey Kurama? Is someone watching me?" Naruto asked.

" **Yeah. I think they might be behind the wall."** Kurama said.

"Alright, thanks." Naruto spoke his thanks.

" **Wait! Before you go, how are you able to sense one person watching you. But when there are three of them you don't sense nothing!"** Kurama practically yelled.

Naruto looked confused on what Kurama was saying. "What do you mean? When were people watching me?"

Kurama shook his head. **"Never mind!"** Kurama didn't know how his jinchuriki can be so stupid.

Naruto looked confused in till he cancelled the link. Naruto told his student's and Negi, he was going buy some water, they all nodded their heads. And with that Naruto started to walk where the person who was hiding was. He used the shunshin, to get behind the person.

"Don't you think spying is kinda rude?" Naruto said as he touched the person's shoulder.

The person made a shriek. They turned around to find Naruto behind them. "Oh, hello Naruto-sensei." The person bowed.

"Ah, your Setsuna, right?" Naruto said while holding his chin, he was still getting used to remembering his students.

"Yes." Setsuna looked a little annoyed that Naruto didn't use honorifics, but didn't show it on her face.

Naruto smiled. "So why are you here? Wouldn't it be better to be with the rest of the class?"

"No. I rather be by myself." Setsuna answered. Naruto looked pleased that Setsuna at least answered his question.

"So, Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna spoke up.

"Yeah?" Naruto questioned.

"How were you able to get behind me? And without me noticing it as well." Setsuna asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how to answer her question, he thought about it for several seconds before saying anything. "It's a secret."

Setsuna didn't look pleased with his answer, but she could tell he had no intention on telling her so she didn't pester him for an answer.

"All right, now that our little Q&A is over, I will be heading back to class. Make sure you get on, you wouldn't want to get left, would you?" Naruto spoke cheerfully as he started to walk back to his class.

Setsuna was wondering how her class always attracts the craziest of people to them. " _Never mind._ " Setsuna thought to herself.

Naruto was now back with Negi, holding up a small flag saying 3-A, for his students to see. Asuna, Chamo, and Konoka had just arrived. "Hi Naruto-kun, Negi-kun." Konoka laughed. Asuna just waved.

"Hey there, Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Konoka-san, Asuna-san." Negi said happily.

Chamo jumped off Asuna and onto Negi. Chamo whispered to Negi, and Naruto. "Hey aniki, anuie."

"Hey there Chamo." Naruto said looking at the ermine.

"Hi there Chamo-kun." Negi said happily.

It was now time to board the bullet train. Shizuna had asked the students to get to divide into groups, and head to their homeroom teacher, for a roll call. The students did as they were told.

Naruto, and Negi were now in the front of their wagon waiting for the first group to enter. The first group consisted of the cheerleader trio, and the Narutaki twins.

"Naruto-kun, Negi-kun! That birthday party the day before yesterday was great!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Sure was!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah!" Negi gushed.

"Hey!? You guys got to play with both of the sensei's!? That's unfair!" Fumika snapped.

"Now, now. Next time we will invite you guys." Madoka said.

"Yup." Kakizaki confirmed.

"Hey! Fuuka-chan! Class 3-A is this way." Naruto said, as he grabbed Fuuka by her coller.

"Hehe. My bad sensei." Fuuka laughed

Group two walked in next. It was consisted of Ku fei, Chao, Hakase, Kaede, Kusaga, and Yotsuba. Kaede was eating a nikuman, and talking to Kusaga about how Yotsuba, and Chao are trying to sell nikuman everywhere.

"Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" Hasake asked. Kasuga shook her head.

"Negi-bouzu! It must be tough to be in charge, even with Naruto-san helping. Here has a nikuman, it help keep your energy up-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"It's ok Ku Fei-san. I've already had breakfast, and with Naruto-nii helping I feel like I still have enough energy for the rest of the day!" Negi insisted.

"Hey Chao-chan, what are those?" Naruto asked while pointing to the nikuman.

"Oh! These are nikuman. They are very delicious; would you like one-ne?" Chao asked Naruto.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "How much are they?"

"They are 150 yen each!" Chao declared.

"Ehh... I will take eight!" Naruto gushed.

"Huh? Eight are you sure you will be able to finish it all? Didn't you eat breakfast-ne?" Chamo asked confused.

"Oh yeah. I head breakfast but I'm still a little hungry. Heh!" Naruto laughed.

"Alright then. That's eight nikuman-ne. Here-ne." Chao said as she handed Naruto a bag full of nikuman

Group three walked in. The student's in this group were Ayaka, Chizuru, Chisame, Natsumi, and Kazumi.

Naruto noticed that Ayaka was dragging Negi. "Negi-sensei, this way! I've rented out the entire green wagon, so let's take our time and relax in there..."

"Ayaka is at it again..." Chizuru giggled. Chisame seemed annoyed at Ayaka.

"Hey, Hey, Iincho! Try to cut the illegal child sudection to a minimum before lunch time, okay?" Kazumi told Ayaka.

"U... Uh... Iincho-san, I've still got work to do..." Negi stuttered. Negi turned to Naruto. Naruto saw the plea in Negi's eyes and decided to step in.

Naruto grabbed Ayaka's wrist, not hard but enough for her to stop. "Ayaka-chan. I really need Negi's help. So, do you mind him staying with me? Please." Naruto let go of Ayaka wrist and clapped his hands together.

"Uh... Sure Naruto-sensei..." Ayaka sobbed.

Chizuru, Kazumi, Natsumi, and Chisame, were all equally surprised that Naruto had gotten Ayaka to let go of Negi. Something that would take at least 3 people to do.

Chizuru noted that Naruto had some bandage tape around his right arm, she would ask of it later if she had the chance, or if the opportunity popped up during the trip.

The fourth group came in. It had Yuuna, Ako, Mana, Akira, and Makie.

"Hey Negi-kun! Want to come play with us during free activity day!?" Makie exclaimed.

Ayaka came back to Negi. "Sasaki-san, he's taken... Er... I mean Negi-sensei is busy, you know!"

Yuuna was supporting Ako, who was sick from eating too much nikuman. "I think I ate to much nikuman's..." Ako mumbled.

Akira was rubbing her back. "Getting sick before we've even left... You guys...". Mana was looking in somewhat concerned. "Are you ok?"

Naruto saw Ako and walked up to her. "Ako-chan?" Ako looked up to see Naruto with a worry look in his face.

"Yes...?" Ako tried to speak.

"Here have some water." Naruto said. Taking some water out of his bag, and handing it to Ako.

Ako drank some of it. "Thanks sensei..."

Naruto smiled. "No problem. Just go sit down and get some rest."

Mana had sensed something coming off from Naruto. But when she saw the worry look in his eye, she rubbed it off. Saying it wasn't important at the time.

It was now group five's turn. The group contained Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna.

Asuna came up to Negi. "Are you all right? Did you eat properly?"

"Yes! Thanks for the onigiri. They were delicious Konoka-san!" Negi exclaimed.

Konoka looked smiled that Negi enjoyed them. Konoka turned to Naruto. "How were they in your opinion? Naruto-kun."

"Oh yeah! They were the best onigiri I've ever had, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

Konoka smiled at Naruto. "Great! That's good to hear!"

In the back Haruna, Yue, were talking with, Nodaka.

"I don't think sensei would turn you down if you just asked him." Yue said calmly.

Haruna was pushing Nodoka. "Come on this your big chance! Go ask him "would you like to go out with me on free activity day?"."

Nodoka was trying to talk. "B... But..."

Naruto turned to look at Nodoka. If it wasn't for the slight colour of her hair, and her eyes colour, he would have thought it was Hinata. He even heard her stuttering about something, she definitely remined him oh Hinata

Naruto walked up to Nodoka. "Hey there Nodoka-chan. Is something the matter?" He asked with worry in her face.

"Um... Uhh..." Nodoka was muttering.

Yue decided to speak up. "She's having boy problems, sensei."

"Yue!" Nodoka yelled.

Naruto looked to Yue shocked, then he looked to Haruna who just nodded.

"Ah... I don't think I can help you with that... Hehe." Naruto laughed, while scratching his cheek.

"No... No, it's ok sensei you were just trying to help out." Nodoka looked back to Naruto with a smile on her face.

Haruna, and Yue were surprised that Nodoka talked to Naruto without muttering.

"Wow. Nodoka can talk to Naruto-sensei without stuttering." Haruna, whispered to Yue. Yue just nodded her head, while drinking some strange juice flavoured drink.

Group five left, and went to their seats. Negi looked at them going to their separate seats. "Hya... This sure is a busy class. Just organizing them will be tough, I'm really glad your hear Naruto-nii..."

Naruto ruffled Negi's. Negi looked up to see Naruto smiling. "Hey don't worry about it, if I can't even do something like this, then there's no way I will be able to become the Hokage."

" _Hokage, huh? You've really haven't changed at all, Naruto-nii!"_ Negi smiled to Naruto. Thinking about how he would always go on about becoming the Hokage, when they were younger. And to see that still is his dream, Negi couldn't have anything but respect for Naruto.

Naruto spoke up. "Hey wasn't there supposed to be one more group?"

Negi was snapped out of his thoughts. "Eh...?" Negi started to count down the students he marked. Before hearing a voice.

"Naruto-sensei. Negi-sensei." Naruto and Negi turn around to see Setsuna standing there behind them, and behind her was Zazie. For some reason there was a pigeon perched on Zazie's hand.

"Ah... your Setsuna-san... and Zazie-san." Negi said.

"That's right." Setsuna responded. Zazie just nodded her head, with the bird on her hand. Setsuna continued. "I'm meant to be the leader of group six. However, Evangeline-san, and Chachamaru-san are absent, so group six is really just me and Zazie-san. What should we do?"

Negi had a puzzled look on his face. "Eh... ahh... I see that's a real problem..."

Naruto saw Negi struggling, so he decided to speak up. "I know. Why don't you join another group?" " _If I remember correctly, Eva-chan can't leave school grounds thanks to a seal placed on her. And it also weakens her._ " Naruto thought to himself.

Negi looked happy about the idea. "All right! Asuna-san I'm leaving Sakurazaki-san with you. Can I leave Zazie-san with you Iincho-san?"

"I don't mind Negi-sensei." Ayaka stated.

Konoka walked up to Setsuna, with a smile. "Ah... Se-chan. Looks like we're in the same group." Setsuna did a quick bow to Konoka, before walking away. " _Well that was rude, wasn't it?_ " Naruto thought to himself.

Seeing what had just happen, this left Negi with a confused look on his face, and Konoka with a sad one. Naruto looked at Konoka, his heart hurt a bit seeing the always smiling Konoka, looking sad was not something he wanted to see. He didn't want to see her sad, no matter what.

Naruto walked up to Konoka with a smile. "You ready to head to Kyoto?" This quickly got Konoka to smile.

"Yes!" Konoka exclaimed. Naruto was happy seeing Konoka smiling again.

" **Heh. You really do you have a thing for her don't you?"** Kurama laughed.

The comment made Naruto blush. Naruto started to yell at Kurama. "Shut the hell up! Kurama! You baka!" Kurama laughed at Naruto.

* * *

 **(Mahora Academy)**

Eva was talking with Chachamaru on the school's roof. "I bet those two are already on the Bullet train right now."

Chachamaru responded to Eva with her usual monotone voice. 'It's a shame you can't go on the school trip, Master."

Eva looked at Chachamaru confused. "Hey. What do you mean "It's a shame"? I wouldn't want to go on a trip with the brat, and idiot blond."

Chachamaru looked at Eva. "Ah, it's just that you looked like you really wanted to go..."

Eva retorted. "Idiot! More importantly, why didn't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?"

Chachamaru responded. "No, I'd rather be by my master's side, as usual."

Eva seemed pleased with the answer.

 **(Bullet Train)**

The train had just left the station. All of class 3-A, minus Eva and Chachamaru, were all talking to each other, reading, or sleeping. Shizuna was in the front with Negi, and Naruto.

"All right, everyone! The 15th Annual school trip is about to begin!" Shizuna exclaimed.

Negi continued. "There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone!" Naruto finished it off. "Also, please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause anyone else any trouble! You should take all the responsibility for yourselves. In particular, you should be careful, not to get hurt!"

As soon as Naruto was done talking, a woman with a cart of refreshments hit Negi in the back sending him flying. Shizuna was shocked at what had happen to Negi, Naruto along with the class was laughing at Negi. The woman apologised profusely to Negi.

Naruto helped Negi up. "Hey now, just because I told them and not you to be careful, don't go causing trouble now!"

Negi laughed. "Hehe. Yeah, my bad."

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

One hour and ten minutes had passed since class 3-A left the station. Some of the class were either, sleeping, eating, talking to each other, or playing games. Negi, Naruto, and Chamo were walking down the wagon, they noticed some of student's playing a game. They walked over to see what the others were doing.

"Hey guys, what are you playing?" Naruto asked as he was walking over.

Yuuna turned from Haruna to face Naruto, while keeping her card's hidden. "It's a trading card game! It's also very popular these days!"

Yue from Yuuna's right came out to show herself. "It's a game were you dual with magic."

Naruto saw the bright look on Negi's face when he heard that it was game that had to do something with magic. Naruto smiled to himself seeing Negi getting to enjoy his time.

Naruto, and Negi, were now standing in the front of the wagon looking at their class. Negi laughed. "Ahaha... It looks like they're having fun."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yup, it's a pretty nice scenery."

"Hey, Hey! Aniki! Anuie! Isn't it about time we check out the surroundings?" Chamo snapped.

"Check out the surroundings?" Negi questioned.

Chamo continued. "Didn't you hear the old man? He said there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way! There might be spies from the Kansai Magic Association! You never know!"

"That's true, Chamo is right." Naruto said. Chamo enjoyed how Naruto was agreeing with him. Naruto continued "However as long as I'm here, nothing will happen. So just relax."

This side of Naruto kind of agitated Chamo, but he knew Naruto was right. Chamo and Negi remembered Naruto doing his Rasengan, and by extension his Ōdama Rasengan. Negi and Chamo released a sigh of relaxation.

Everything was okay in till they heard a scream. Naruto, Negi, and Chamo ran towards were the scream came from.

* * *

 **(Several Minutes Earlier)**

Yuuna, and Haruna were still playing the trading card game from before.

"Haruna... I have already won." Yuuna said confidently.

Haruna looked confused. "What do you mean? I've got more life points then you. And my turn is next, there is no way you can beat me!"

Yuuna started to laugh. "Oh, but I can..."

Haruna looked shocked. "Wait! Don't tell me you actually did it!?"

Yue was smiling seeing Yuuna's hand.

Yuuna looked back to Haruna. "The Card I drew, just won me the game!"

Haruna was almost speechless. "N-N-No way!"

Yuuna placed five cards on the table. "Exodia! Obliterate!"

"No! And I was beating you with my "Frog Perdition" card too!" Haruna shouted to herself.

"Hehe. I've won, now hand me the chocolates you promised.

Haruna was digging through her bag. "Argh... those stupid frogs!"

Haruna took out a box of chocolates, and opened it to find a frog in the box.

"Huh...?" The next second the frog jumped out of the box.

Haruna screeched. Yue was there with a mild confused, and a mild disgusted face. Yuuna was in complete shock. "F... Frog!?"

* * *

 **(Back to current time)**

Naruto, and Negi ran back to where they heard the scream come from. They saw a frog jump out of the box of chocolates that Haruna was holding. Then they heard another scream from Fumika and Shizuna, who had fainted.

It took several seconds for the entire wagon to be covered in frogs. Naruto looked to Negi. "Negi let's hurry up and get rid of these frogs!" Negi nodded.

Naruto, Negi, along with the help of Asuna, and Ku Fei were picking up the frogs. However, no one could even see Naruto since he was using his Shunshin. After several minutes they put all the collected the frogs into recycling bags.

"We've managed to capture 108 of the frogs-Aru..." Ku Fei said scratching the back of her head.

Naruto got near Negi and bent down. "Hey Negi, do you think this is..."

Negi looked at Naruto. "Yes, I think this is a sabotage."

"Alright, first let's just make sure everyone else is okay." Naruto whispered. Negi nodded his head.

"Where is Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asked.

"S-Shizuna-sensei's fainted!" Makie shouted

"Alright then, where is the health committee officer?" Naruto asked.

"The health committee officer has also fainted!" Asuna yelled.

Naruto looked at Ayaka. "Ayaka-chan, please take an emergency roll call!"

"Hai!" Ayaka nodded her head.

"Oi, aniki, anuie." Chamo whispered to Negi, and Naruto.

"Yeah/Yes?" Both Naruto, and Negi responded.

"There's no mistaking it! This is the work of the Kansai Magic Association?"

Negi looked confused. "Uh! But why frogs?"

Naruto spoke up. "Probably to annoy us... Or maybe the whole thing was just a distraction."

"Ah!" Negi screamed. Naruto, and Chamo looked at Negi in concern. "What's wrong Negi?"

"T-The letter the principle gave me is gone!" Negi said in shock.

"What!" Naruto and Chamo yelled.

"Oh, never mind. It was in the bottom of my pocket." Negi cheerfully said.

"Negi, please don't ever do that again!" Naruto told Negi.

"Jeez, aniki don't scare me like!" Chamo shouted.

It took several moments. But the letter was out of Negi's hand, a bird had swept it out of Negi's hand. Negi, started to run, Naruto was about to shunshin, but something came up from behind him.

At the moment Negi was chasing the bird, but in the next moment, someone had cut the had cut the bird and returned it to paper form. The two boys were surprised to see Setsuna in front of them.

Setsuna grabbed the letter of the floor, that had fallen when she cut the bird. "Wait!" Setsuna turned around to see Negi running up to her.

"Sa... Sakurazaki-san...?" Negi muttered.

"Ah... Negi-sensei, you dropped this..." Setsuna said as she handed the letter to Negi.

"Ah! My important letter!" Negi practically shouted.

"Thank you! You really saved me there!" Negi thanked Setsuna.

"Does it belong to you, sensei?" Setsuna asked. Setsuna continued. "It would be wise to be careful, sensei... Especially when we arrive on the other side... Excuse me..."

"Ah! Thank you..." Negi thanked Setsuna once more. When Setsuna was about to leave, she saw Naruto walking towards Negi. She shot Naruto a glance before leaving completely.

When Naruto got close enough he heard Chamo whispering at Negi. When Naruto got closer he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I was just asking aniki why he would thank Sakurazaki!" Chamo said.

Naruto looked confused. "I mean, she got his letter back for him, right? Why wouldn't he thank her."

Chamo shook his head. "Anuie, look over there..." Chamo pointed towards the paper bird.

Naruto looked at it. "Yeah, and what is that?"

"That's the shape of the bird from before... She must have been the one controlling it." Chamo said confidently.

Negi looked at the bird. "Eh... T-Then..."

Chamo looked back to Negi from Naruto. "Yes! She could be a spy from the Kansai Magic Association."

Naruto was remembered the look that Konoka made when she knew Setsuna had joined her group. Naruto then decided to speak up. "No... No, I don't think Setsuna is a spy."

Negi looked a little relieved to hear Naruto voice his opinion on the subject. Chamo looked at Naruto. "Why would you say that anuie? Aniki, and I saw Setsuna cut it right in front of us."

Naruto looked at them a little confused. "I don't know why myself." Negi, and Chamo looked at Naruto confused. Naruto continued. "I don't know why, but a part of me just can't believe Setsuna is a spy."

Chamo shrugged off what Naruto said, he wouldn't believe him without any proof.

* * *

 **(Time Skip Kyoto)**

Naruto, and Negi were now standing outside of a temple. Naruto, Negi, and Shizuna had taken a picture with class 3-A, with the temple as the background.

"Kyoto!" Sakurako exclaimed.

Yuuna was looking at the platform they're on. "This must be the place where you jump off! I've heard about this!

"Someone, try jumping off! Fuka shouted. Naruto, and Kaede were about to do jump before Ayaka stopped them. "What are you two doing! Are you mad!" Both Naruto, and Kaede looked sad.

Yue started to go off with some facts of the platform they were on. Yuuna looked surprised that someone would know so much information. "Woah! She's a freak!" After Yuuna said that she got a bump on her head.

Yuuna rubbed her head. She turned to Naruto. "Hey what was that for!?"

Naruto looked at her. "You shouldn't call other's freaks when they just happen to know more than you."

Naruto knew that Yuuna meant no harm to what she said, it's just that when he was younger hearing words like, freak, or monster, really affected him. He didn't want his student's to be affected like he did.

"Yuuna-chan, go and apologize." Naruto told her with a smile. Yuuna nodded

Yuuna turned around to meet eyes with Yue. "Sorry, Yue. I didn't mean any hard feelings by calling you a freak."

"It's ok. I understand." Yue smiled.

Somewhere else, Negi was looking off the platform. "Waah! Amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!"

"Hey, Negi, it's alright to have fun, but don't fall over the side, okay?" Asuna said.

Ayaka was smiling. "I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!"

"Ahh! This feels great! Naruto said as he stretched his arms out to his sides.

"Oh, by the way, there is a waterfall near here which if you drink from you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married." Yue stated.

"Married!?" One of the girls asked.

"Yup." Yue responded.

Some of the girls grabbed both Naruto, and Negi. And started to drag them. Naruto looked at Negi and whispered. "Hey Negi, what do we do?"

Negi looked back at Naruto, and smiled. "What we do...? Just go along with it... I guess..." Naruto just sighed.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Naruto, Negi, and their class were walking with their way to the waterfall they saw two rocks. Naruto looked at Yue. "Hey, Yue-chan."

"Yes? Naruto." Yue asked. Naruto had informed his students early, when they weren't at school they didn't have to address him by 'sensei'. It didn't feel right for him to be addressed as 'sensei'.

"So, what are those two rocks in front of us?" Naruto said, as he pointed towards the rocks.

Yue looked towards where Naruto was pointing. "Oh, those?" Naruto nodded his head.

"If you make it from one rock to the other one, without opening your eyes, you'll find success in love." Yue stated.

"So far!" One of the student's shouted.

"That's about twenty metres!" Another student shouted.

"W-Well, as the class president, I shall..." Ayaka was trying to keep her cool

"Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" Makie exclaimed.

"M-Me too..." Nodoka said quietly.

The three girls started to walk towards the rock. The rest of the class was cheering for them, including Naruto, and Negi.

"Go for it! To the left! Left!" Someone shouted.

"Honya! Not that way!" Someone else shouted.

"Hey Naruto-nii." Negi whispered to Naruto.

Naruto looked down to Negi. "Yeah? What's up buddy?"

"Do you know where Setsuna-san is?" Negi asked.

Naruto looked around to find Setsuna. "No. But I'm guessing she's around somewhere, she wouldn't go too far from us."

Negi nodded at Naruto's words. When neither of them noticing, Ayaka, and Makie, fell into a hole. Naruto and Negi run over to get them out. Negi helped Makie, and Naruto helped Ayaka up. When helping the girls up, Negi was wondering if the Kansai Magic Association was behind this.

After several seconds, Naruto, had helped Ayaka out of the hole, and Asuna went to help Negi to take Makie out. Naruto looked at the two girls. "You two aren't injured, are you?"

"Are you two okay? You're not hurt are you?" Negi asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah were fine, Negi-kun, Naruto-Kun." Makie said with her cheerful attitude.

"Yes, were okay Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei. Thanks for helping us, and worrying about us." Ayaka responded with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me. You're my students it's only natural a teacher would care, for his student's safety." Naruto told them with a smile on his face. Negi nodded at Naruto's words

Asuna then came up to Makie and Ayaka. "What the hell were you doing, Iincho? Are you sure this isn't some kind of divine punishment for cheating?"

"I was not cheating!" Ayaka proclaimed.

"Maybe it was because I had my eyes half-open..." Makie said while scratching her head.

"What kind of divine punishment is man-made!?" Ayaka shouted.

When the girls were talking, Naruto, and Negi turned around to find Setsuna looking at them.

" _Setsuna-san is... She's looking this way again._ " Negi thought to himself.

"There is no way she is a spy." Naruto was thinking to himself. \

Konoka called out to the two boys. "Come on, Naruto-Kun! Negi-Kun! Or we will leave you behind!"

Negi turned to face Konoka. "R-Right! Coming Konoka-san."

Naruto turned to Konoka with a smile and waved. "Yes! We're coming Konoka-chan!"

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Now Naruto, and Negi along with the girls of class 3-A, were now in front of the waterfall. "Yue! Yue! Which one is which?" one of the girls shouted.

"From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage." Yue stated.

Immediately, all the girls went to the one at the left. They all started to drink from it, they kept taking drink, after drink, after drink. "Wow! This is good stuff!" One of the girls said.

Naruto, and Negi weren't paying attention to the class at the moment. They were searching around for Setsuna. Chamo spoke up. "Umm... Aniki... Anuie..."

Naruto, and Negi, both turned to Chamo. "Yeah/Yes?" The two responded. Chamo was pointing towards the girls.

"T-That... Looks pretty bad... doesn't it?" Chamo finished off.

The two looked to where Chamo was pointing. They quickly lost all colour from their faces. Half of the class was drunk asleep. Naruto was the first one of the two to speak. "W-W-What happened here?"

"It looks like they are dead drunk..." Yue said in a monotone voice.

"Y-Yes, I see that. Yue-chan. I'm asking how did they get drunk?" Naruto retorted.

"I don't know, they were all drinking from the waterfall." Yue said pointing towards the waterfall. Naruto shoot Negi a quick glance. Negi seemed to understand what it meant.

Negi, and Chamo went on top of the waterfall roof, and found a jug of sake being used, instead of water. Negi looked shocked. "Wh... There's sake on top of waterfalls! Who would do such a thing?"

While Negi was on the roof, Naruto, and Asuna were talking with the Nitta, and Seruhiko.

"I told you Nitta-sensei that there is no sake here!" Naruto was talking to Nitta to try and convince him, and Asuna the same with Seruhiko. After a while of convincing the two-teachers left, Naruto, and Asuna released a sigh. " _This kid, only brings trouble..._ " They both thought.

Shizuna walked up to Naruto. "Ara, ara. Is something the matter Naruto-sensei?"

"Um... Uh..." Naruto was trying to think of the best lie he could think of in the moment.

Asuna, and Konoka, saw that Naruto needed help, the two ran over to Naruto.

"It seems that the students got tired and decided to sleep." Asuna told Shizuna, with her best lying face.

Konoka said some more. "L-Let's drag them to the bus and head for the hotel, Shizuna-sensei!"

Setsuna was looking down at them. "I guess I have no choice..."

* * *

 **(Time skip Inn)**

It was now 8:20 in the evening. Chamo was talking to Negi in the main lobby. "There's no mistaking it! This is all the work of that damn Setsuna!" Chamo yelled. Negi didn't respond since he didn't want to think one of his students again would harm him or their classmates.

Asuna came walking into the main lobby and saw Negi. "Oh! Hey, Negi! Negi!"

Negi looked from Chamo to Asuna. "Ah... Asuna-san..."

"I've told them that all the drunk students have gona back to their room to sleep, but... tell me what's going on here?" Asuna asked Negi.

"T... The truth is that..." Negi had a hard time saying what he needed to say.

"Just tell her, aniki!" Chamo snapped.

After a bit of explanation, Asuna had a shocked face. "3-A is being targeted by some weird magic association from Kansai!?"

Negi nodded his head. "Yes! It's called the Kansai Magic Association.

Asuna looked conflicted. "I knew there was something odd about those frogs... Another disaster involving magic Huh...?"

Negi Looked to Asuna. "I'm sorry Asuna-san!"

Asuna looked at Negi with a smile. "Huhu... I guess you want my help again, right? No problem. I'll help you out for a bit."

Negi looked at Asuna with a bright smile. "A... Asuna-san..."

Chamo decided to speak up. "Oh, that's right! That Sakurazaki Setsuna from your class seems like a spy! Do you know anything about her?"

Asuna had a shocked face. "Eeh? Sakurazaki-san... a spy...?" Asuna put her finger on her chin. "Hmm... I've heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka... Hmm... Come to think of it. I've never seen them talking to each other..."

"Hmm... Hold on, Ane-san! If she's a childhood friend of Konoka-neesan, then that means..." Chamo was saying.

Negi started to dig into his bad, in till he pulled out the class roaster. Negi pointed to Setsuna. "Ah! Look! Look! There's 'Kyoto' written on the class roll!"

Chamo started to speak. "She's from Kyoto after all!" Negi face blanked at what Chamo was trying to say. "Eh!? Then that means..."

Chamo nodded. "Ah! There's no doubt about it! She's an assassin from the Kansai magic Association!" Asuna looked at Chamo in disbelief. "Un... You really think so?"

Shizuna walked into the lobby. "Negi-sensei... it's almost time for staff memebers to finish their baths."

Negi turned to Shizuna. "Ah! O... Ok Shizuna-sensei!" Negi was about to leave before Asuna called him out.

"Well talk about this tonight during free activity time, ok?" Asuna questioned Negi

"Okay." Negi responded.

"Ok, Ane-san!" Chamo also responded.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Naruto had gotten into the bath a little earlier before Negi. Greeted Naruto, and he stepped into the bath, the two were relaxing their bodies from the day they had. Chamo spoke up. "So, anuie do you still believe that Sakurazaki is not a spy?"

Naruto looked at Chamo. "Yeah, I still believe she ain't a spy."

"Even if we have proof?" Chamo questioned.

"Yup. I would like to believe in Setsuna, no matter what pain it causes me." Naruto didn't even bat an eye when saying that.

Negi wanted to believe in Naruto. The same way Naruto believed in Setsuna. Negi asked Naruto a question. "Naruto-nii, do you mind telling me why you believe so much in Setsuna-san?"

Naruto looked towards Negi. "Well... Negi... I don't know why. But, Setsuna doesn't feel like a spy to me..."

Negi, and Chamo looked confused. "Do you mind telling me what you feel then...?"

Naruto looked to Negi and saw some worry in his eyes. He smiled to see Negi worrying about it. "Well, I can sense a familiar feeling... coming from Setsuna... A feeling that I once used to have..." Naruto said the last part quietly so Negi couldn't hear it.

Negi was going to ask what Naruto meant, but the door to the bath house opened. Naruto, Negi, and Chamo turn to see if it was one of the male teachers. However, it wasn't a male or a teacher. It was Setsuna who they were just talking about

Naruto was in awe, at how beautiful Setsuna was. While Negi was freaking out, he even took out his small wand. "Wh-Why? The Male and female entrances are separate! Why do they go into the same bath?"

"It's called a mixed bath, aniki!" Chamo whispered.

"She's short but she's beautiful, isn't she?" Negi whispered to Chamo.

"They call people like that 'Yamato Nadeshiko'" Chamo said.

" **Hey Naruto. You good there?"** Kurama asked Naruto.

"Yea..." Naruto said in a trance voiced state.

" **So? Your enjoying your view?"** As soon as Kurama said that, Naruto immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

Naruto started to blush a bright red. Naruto started to point at Kurama. "S-Shut up! You annoying over grown lazy furball."

Kurama started to laugh his ass off, at his Jinchuriki's mental state. **"It seemed to me, that you were under** **Tsukuyomi.** **"**

Naruto cut the link. Naruto quickly pushed Negi, and Chamo behind a rock. Naruto was having a small nosebleed, he heard Setsuna say something. Negi looked over to where Naruto was.

"How troublesome... If Negi-sensei, indeed is a mage... Then I should take some action, but..." Setsuna was talking to herself.

Naruto looked shock by what she meant. Naruto thought to himself. " _Is... Is she really a spy?_ "

Negi looked shocked. " _Eh? How did she know I'm a mage? N-No way... is Setsuna a spy after all?_ " Negi thought to himself that he has to fight another student again, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Negi prepared his want to attack.

Setsuna sensed some I'll intent. She drew her sword form thin air, and dashed towards the rock they were at. Naruto was only thinking. "Why does he attract more trouble than me?" Naruto shunshin himself to safety.

When Setsuna was nearing the location of Negi. Setsuna mentally said. "Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique: Zan Gan Ken." Setsuna cut the rock, Negi, and Chamo were a bit shocked that Setsuna had just cut the rock.

Naruto was impressed by Setsuna being able to cut the rock in half smoothly. Negi got his wand and pointed it towards Setsuna. "Flans Exarmatio!" Negi shouted, knocking Setsuna's sword out of her hand. This impressed Naruto.

Setsuna grew a smirk. Naruto felt like something bad was going to happen to Negi, so what would any friend like himself would do? He would take the damage for Negi.

He used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace Negi with himself. Setsuna was now grabbing what would have been Negi, but now was Naruto, by the throat and his 'Family jewels'.

Negi was asking why he was behind some mist, it all happen so fast that he couldn't even feel that he was out of the water. If Naruto didn't have a bright blush from before, from seeing Setsuna. His blush was now red like his mom's and Negi's hair.

"Who are you? If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off!" Setsuna declared. From what Setsuna said Naruto started to sweat profusely.

It took Setsuna a moment to realise who she had been holding. "...Huh? Naruto-Sensei..."

"Huh... Hey... Setsuna..." Naruto tried to talk, but was also scared that she was actually going to go through with what she said

Setsuna quickly let go and backed off, covering her mouth with the hand she used to grab Naruto's 'family jewels'. She had a bright blush, but nothing compared to Naruto's blush.

Her blush soon started to increase after seeing Naruto's toned body. Setsuna moved her hand from her mouth, and tried to speak. Keyword tried. "Er... Um... This... I mean... Well, to aim for a vital spot is just basic theory and... Er... I'm sorry Naruto-sensei."

Naruto nodded his head; his blush was starting to die down a bit, but his nose started to bleed a bit. He noticed his nose bleeding and wiped it away. "Yea... Yea... I understand..."

Negi and Chamo came out from the mist. Chamo plopped himself on Naruto's head. "You've done it now, Sakurazaki! Setsuna! Just as I thought, you're a spy from the Kansai Magic Association, aren't you!?"

"Wh... No! That's not true, sensei's!" Setsuna declared.

"What's not true? We're on to you, so you'd better confess!" Chamo yelled.

Setsuna grabbed a towel, and put it around herself, to keep her modesty "I... I'm not your enemy! I, no.15 Sakurazaki, Setsuna, am sensei's ally!"

Naruto knew this was all he needed to hear to believe her. He could tell, even without Kurama's chakra, he felt no malice from Setsuna. But it wasn't because of that reason that he believed in Setsuna. It was something else.

Negi, and Chamo looked confused at Setsuna by what she meant. They were about to ask what she meant, but then they all of them heard a scream.

"T-That scream..." Negi spoke.

"Konoka-chan/ojou-sama!?" Naruto, and Setsuna said at the same time.

Negi, Chamo, and especially Naruto looked shock, at what Setsuna said. " _Ojou-sama?_ " They all thought. Setsuna dashed towards the change room, Naruto ran slow on the water, or what was slow for him, but a blur to Negi and anyone without an untrained eye.

Negi started to follow started to chase them. Chamo spoke to Negi. "Aniki! They Must be from the Kansai Magic Association! That scream came from the changing rooms!""

Negi looked a bit surprised. He looked to Setsuna who was running in front of him. "But Setsuna-san said... She said she was meant to be my ally... What does she mean by that.

Naruto slammed the door open, with a towel around his waist, and Setsuna to his side. "Konoka-chan/ojou-sama!" Negi had just gotten to Naruto's other side, Naruto was blushing madly at the scene he was watching. Monkey's trying to undress Konoka, and Asuna.

Naruto had a massive nose bleed. Asuna yelled. "Wh... Negi!? What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear? Wait Naruto is here too!? Great!" After a while of trying the monkey's full undressed Konoka.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Se-chan!? Ah! Don't look!" Konoka cried.

Naruto had a scary look in his eyes, he pulled out kunai from a seal placed on his leg. However, Setsuna was outright furious. "What the hell are you doing to Konoka-chan/ojou-sama!?

"Woah! Naruto is that a real Kunai?! Wait Sakurazaki-san! is that a real sword!?" Asuna shouted

Naruto began to walk forward. But before Setsuna could follow him, Negi was holding her, by the waist. "You can't just up them up! Poor Monkeys!"

"Ah! What are you doing sensei!? They are just low-level shikigami! All that's going to happen is that they will turn to pape-" Setsuna didn't get to finish as Negi accidentally pushed her with Naruto in front of her.

That wouldn't normally make Naruto fall, however Naruto stepped on to a towel that was on the ground. Naruto layed on the ground with Setsuna on his chest, his face was beat red from what he was seeing.

" _I swear to Kami, I either love this kid to death, or hate him, and right now it's mixed felling's! And I've should of have seen this when I am a bit older..._ " Naruto thought to himself, his face was a crimson colour, he was forcing himself not let out a nose bleed.

" **That's what you call, 'hawks eye view'"** Kurama laughed.

Setsuna face became beat red. "N-Naruto-sensei..."

"Ah! they are taking Konoka away!" Asuna shouted. This made Setsuna regain her focus on the monkeys. Setsuna dashed towards the monkeys, and used her "Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique: Hyakyu Retsu Ouka Zan."

Setsuna had cut up all the monkeys in a single move. Setsuna caught Konoka before she had hit the ground. Naruto was running at normal pace, or what was normal for him. Behind him was Negi, and Asuna desperately trying to keep up with his "normal pace".

When they all got there Naruto, Negi, and Asuna were asking Konoka questions.

"Are you, all right? Konoka" Asuna asked with worry in her voice.

The tree behind them made some sound, Naruto, Negi, and Setsuna, took a glance at it, Negi thinking it was the wind or something. But Naruto, and Setsuna both knew it was the one trying to kidnap Konoka.

" _They got away..._ " Setsuna thought to herself.

" _Damn, I could make a Kage Bunshin to follow the person. But not in front of Konoka-chan, I promised Jiji I wouldn't... But at this current rate she will find out about the magical world..._ " Naruto thought to himself and clenched his fist.

Konoka began to speak. "I don't really understand the situation... but you saved me, right? T-Thank you!" Konoka had a bright smile on her face when she said that. Seeing that Naruto let go of his clenched fist.

Setsuna was at a loss for words. "Ah... It's nothing..." As Setsuna said this she dropped Konoka into the water and ran away.

Naruto, Negi, Asuna and Chamo were surprised by Setsuna's action. " _Smooth..._ " Naruto thought. Naruto glanced over to see Konoka making a sad expression, this made Naruto heart drop. He was so used to seeing Konoka smile, so seeing her make an expression that she was making, really hurt him.

Negi started to speak up. "Konoka-san, just who is Setsuna-san?"

"She even called you 'ojou-sama'" Naruto added. He wanted to know a bit more about Konoka's past, even if only a little.

Asuna decided to speak up. "Konoka... Something happened with you, and Sakurazaki-san before, right?"

Konoka was a little hesitant about speaking, but decided that atleast her roommates should know. "Un... I've never really talked about it with you either, Asuna."

Konoka started to explain her past. "You know that before I moved and started living with Asuna... I lived in Kyoto, right? When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. It was located deep within the mountains, so I didn't even have one friend to call my own..."

Naruto looked at Konoka with a pained expression, he knew how it felt not having a single friend to call your own. Konoka continued. "Se-chan was the first friend I ever had. Se-chan was learning kendo. She did things like drive away the scary dogs... She protected me when I was in danger..."

Asuna smiled. "It looks like she's protecting her even now." Negi thought. Konoka resumed. "Even that time when it seemed like i was going to drown in the river... She did her utmost to help me... In the end we were both saved by the adults. But after that, Se-chan became busier and busier with her kendo training. We never had much time to talk, and then i moved to Mahora... When I was in the first year of middle school, Se-chan also moved here. We were able to meet again, but..."

Konoka finished her story, with some tears in her eyes. "It was like i had done something wrong... Se-chan wouldn't talk to me anymore..." Negi, and Asuna, had a sad expression their faces. But a moment later it turned in to a shocked expression.

Naruto was hugging Konoka. Konoka was in between Naruto's head and shoulders. Konoka looked surprised. "N... Naruto-kun...?"

" _Why this guy..._ " Asuna thought that Naruto was trying to take advantage of Konoka when she was down. She was about to take step forward when Negi grabbed her wrist.

Negi shook his head, and said. "Just watch." Asuna looked at Negi, then back to Naruto.

"Fine... but if he tries anything..." Asuna glared a bit at Naruto

"You did nothing, completely nothing wrong..." Naruto spoke to Konoka gently. Konoka was shocked by Naruto's words.

"Konoka-chan, you know what?" Naruto spoke to Konoka who looked up to him, he was giving a sad smile. "I know how it feels, how it feels to not have a friend. It's a lonely feeling, isn't it?" Naruto had one tear on his face, this shocked everyone there.

"Y... Yes, it is..." Konoka had some tears coming down her face. "But the feeling of having your first true friend, it truly is the best. Isn't it..?

Konoka nodded. While her head laid on Naruto's shoulder. "You know if you ever need anything, anyone to talk to, or just for someone to listen to your problems. I'm here." Naruto comforted with a smile. "And one more thing... It's okay to cry... Words sometimes can never truly express how we feel..."

At the last comment Konoka started to cry into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was the first person she ever knew who had felt similar pain like hers, so she could show her true emotions to Naruto.

Asuna was surprised to see, the bright and cheerful Naruto, act so different, now she along with Konoka, and Negi wanted to find out about his past. But she figured, that right now was not the time.

Several minutes had passed, Naruto left Konoka with Negi, and Asuna. He knocked onto group five's door. Setsuna answered the door. "Hello, Naruto-sensei."

"Hey Setsu- Se-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Setsuna looked a bit annoyed, since the only one who would call her that was Konoka. "Why... Are you... Using that... Name...? Setsuna asked.

"Konoka told me about your past with each other... She called you 'Se-chan', and I thought it was pretty cute. So, I will be calling you that from now on." Naruto stated.

Setsuna blushed a bit, Naruto spoke up. "Can we talk about what I have to say, inside your room?" Setsuna nodded

Naruto entered the room, he sat down crossed legged, and Setsuna sat in seiza. "So, Naruto-sen-"

"No 'sensei', were not at school remember." Naruto told Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded her head. "Ok, Naruto... What would you like?"

"I would like to ask, why you don't stay by Konoka more often?" Naruto asked Setsuna.

Setsuna didn't even bat an eye to the question. "I am not worthy to stand by Konoka-ojou-sama."

"What do you mean not worthy?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"I, am not worthy, of being Konoka-ojou-sama's friend... All I simply wish to do now is protect her." Setsuna responded.

Naruto looked to her still confused. "Wouldn't it be easier to protect her, if you can stay by her side?"

Setsuna, shook her head. "No. I have failed to protect her once before, I don't ever want that to happen again. So, I must be stronger."

Naruto only looked at Setsuna. "If that's all you want to do... You still are failing to protect her..."

Setsuna looked confused at what Naruto said. "What... Do you mean...?"

"Before... When you dropped Konoka-chan in to the water... What would have happened if you weren't there...?" Naruto spoke.

"Negi-sensei was there, and I'm sure your more than skilled enough, so-" Setsuna was cut off by Naruto.

"And what if someone stronger than me showed up? Or if multiple enemies were there to capture Konoka-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Setsuna had got a puzzled look. "I... I didn't think about that..." Naruto saw that Setsuna didn't know what to do, so he decided to change the topic a little

"So, are you doing this as a 'mission', or as a friend?" Naruto questioned

Setsuna looked confused at the random question. "Er... Umm... I don't know... Konoka-ojoue-sama's father asked me to protect her... But..."

"So, is your friendship with her that meaningless to you? For you to shrugged it off as just a 'mission'?" Naruto asked.

"What! of course not!" Setsuna yelled.

Naruto looked at Setsuna one more and asked. "So, what is it then, are you doing this as a mission or as her friend?"

Setsuna looked confused on how to answer. Naruto saw this, and stood up. This shocked Setsuna, Naruto started to head out of the room.

"I'm going to leave you for now, to find you're answer." Naruto said as he faced the room door. He opened it half before saying one final thing. "Hey, Se-chan!" This caught Setsuna by surprise.

"Ye... Yes?" Setsuna responded. Naruto turned around to show his face. "I'm going to tell you something, and you be sure not to forget, okay?" Setsuna nodded.

Naruto took in a breath, and exhaled. "Setsuna never forget these words. "Those who break the rules and law's, are regarded as scum..."." This shocked Setsuna, of what Naruto had just said. Naruto continued ""But... those who would even abandon one of their friends, are worse than scum..."."

Setsuna was is in complete shock of what Naruto had said. She would never think that the happy blond cheerful teacher, that she was so used to seeing could act so differently.

Naruto spoke up. "Those are... the words are my sensei, and from his friend..." Naruto had a small smile on his face, remembering Obito's final words to him, to become the Hokage no matter what. "All I'm trying to say is... Don't try to be worse than scum."

And with that Naruto closed the rooms door.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Holy... This is the longest chapter I've done... I'm not complaining it was fun to do it. But holy! All of Monday, and a bit of my first day of school lmao, I woke up extra early to get this out for you guys. So, let me say this now in the AN, I can probably only update during the weekends, I will try to get weekly chapters out for you guys. If I can get more than 1 chapter a week out I will gladly do it.**

 **Oh, and as for the Harem, keep sending characters, please. I have already started to think about the changes. And when you want a specific character please give me your reasons on why you want that character, it makes it a little easier for me to choose and decide on who stays and goes.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering why I made Naruto say Obito's words, I thought it would be too good to pass on. I do understand many people might not like it, and that's completely fine. Whether they like it or not, it's their opinion and I won't force them to like it.**

 **P.s. Exodia! Oblieterate!**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favourite, if you are enjoying the series so far. Have a wonderful day :)**


	5. Chapter 5: 3-A Elite Guard!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju/Demon Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 3-A Elite Guard!**

Around an hour has passed since Naruto's talk with Setsuna. Naruto had gone back to his and Negi's room, and he changed into his yukata, Naruto was now walking down the halls of the inn. He stopped his walk when he saw someone coming around a corner, and that it was one of his students.

"Ara, Naruto-kun." The student spoke.

"Ah, Chizuru-chan. How are you?" Naruto spoke happily.

"I'm well. And, how are you?" Chizuru questioned.

"I'm good." Naruto smiled.

There was some awaked silence between the two before Chizuru spoke up. "Um... Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, what's up." Naruto questioned.

"You aren't planning on doing anything on the free activity day are you Naruto-Kun?"

With a shake of his head, Naruto replied. "Nope, not really no. Why do you need something?"

The young girl smiled. "Well, I was thinking that since you might not be doing anything, would you like to come with group three on the free activity day?"

Naruto gained a grin. "Of course, dattebayo!"

Chizuru clapped her hands together, looking pleased by Naruto's answer. She then paused when she caught sight of the blond's bandaged right arm, remembering wanting to ask how it got like that on the train.

" _Please don't ask... I haven't thought of a lie yet..._ " Naruto thought to himself with a bit of a sweat rolling down his neck as he noticed her lingering gaze.

"Naruto-sensei. How did your arm get like that, with all those bandages?" Chizuru asked while pointing to Naruto's arm.

" _And there's the ice breaker..._ " Naruto mentally yelled to himself.

He looked at Chizuru with a bit of hesitance before thinking up of an answer. "Well... You see..." Chizuru looked confused of what he was trying to say.

"I will tell you on the free activity day..." He urged. Hoping that his student would just accept it.

Chizuru made a small pout, to which Naruto thought was quite cute. "But Naruto-kun..."

Chuckling at her reaction, Naruto patter her on the head."Don't worry I promise to tell you on the free activity day."

"You promise...?" Chizuru asked to make sure the blond wouldn't lie.

"I do! I never go back on my word, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed, while pointing his thump up.

Chizuru gave out a small laugh. "Alright, but you promised so don't forget. Okay... Naruto-kun~" Chizuru added, with a bit more affection on the last part.

Naruto slightly blushed. "Alright, now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow ahead of us."

Chizuru smiled. "Alright. Goodnight Naruto-kun."

" _Alright, now I can think of ways to answer about this..._ " The blond thought to himself while looking at his right arm.

Sometime later, Naruto was walking near the entry of the inn, he walked into the main lobby to see that someone was already there.

"Hey there, Se-chan!" He greeted Setsuna with a smile.

"Ah, Naruto. Hello..." Setsuna greeted back with a small bow.

The young blond looked over to her head to see that she was trying to place something on top of the door. "Hey, watchu doing there?"

Setsuna looked at the paper in hand. "Oh this...? It's a barrier to repel shikigami."

He nodded, understanding gist of what she said. "Ah, alright then."

She nodded before turning around and going back to trying to place the tag on the top of the door. Naruto noticed that Setsuna was struggling a bit with it. "Hey you need any help?"

The swordswoman was still trying to reach her arm high enough to place the tag. "N-No... I'm quite alright..."

Naruto shook his head at her stubbornness before quietly walking up behind Setsuna, and put his hands on her waist, and lifted her over his shoulder. Setsuna was shocked by Naruto's sudden unexpected and bold move, gaining a small blush she stuttered. "W-W-What are you doing Naruto...!?"

Naruto sighed a bit before looked behind him to meet Setsuna in the eyes. With a smile he spoke. "Since you didn't want me to do it for you, I just thought it would be okay for me to help you."

Setsuna found herself a bit taken aback before sighing. "Alright... Thanks for the help Naruto..."

"Don't mention it!" Naruto grinned.

" _She looks lighter then she really is..._ " Naruto thought to himself.

After putting up the barrier, Setsuna got down from his broad shoulder with still a small blush lingering on her face. Naruto noticed the red on her face saw but mistook it for her being sick. Walking a little closer, he leaned near the girl. "Oi, Se-chan. You aren't sick, are you?"

Setsuna looked surprised at his question, thinking he was joking untill she saw the worried look in his eyes and rubbed that idea off. "N-No... I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Naruto smiled. "But of course, I do Se-chan. No matter how small it is, I will help my students with any problems they have. So, if you ever need anything I will be here to help."

Setsuna looked back at him, before smiling and nodding. "Alright, thank you Naruto..."

After their little talk, Negi and Asuna, along with Chamo walked in.

"Ah, Setsuna-san, Naruto-nii. What are you two doing here?" Negi questioned

"Oh Negi-sensei, we just put up a barrier to repel shikigami..." Setsuna answered.

"Um... Setsuna-san... You can use Japanese magic too, can't you?" Negi asked.

"Yes... It's a skill to complement my sword techniques." She responded, while she and Naruto took a seat on the couch. Negi, and Asuna sat across from them.

Chamo looked very excited. "I get it! You're like a magic knight!" Setsuna slightly nodded her head.

" _So... Another person from a world... Where it's normal to find talking ermines..._ " Asuna thought to herself.

Setsuna looked towards the orange haired girl. "Ah... Is it alright to be discussing this in front of Kagurazaka-san?"

Negi nodded, while Asuna spoke up. "I am already knee-deep in this." Setsuna didn't question anything from Naruto, since he had already done other things for her to not question him about. And that Negi called him by 'Nii-san'.

"The interference from the enemy is escalating... If it continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into danger as well. We must devise some sort of counter measure..." Setsuna stated.

She then looked towards Negi. "Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a talented Western Mage. Can you think of anything? It seems that the enemy is increasing in confidence because our counter measures are not effective."

The younge mage scratched the back of his head. "Ahh... S-Sorry. I'm not a full-fledged Mage yet."

"Wait... Then you really were on our side!" Chamo yelled.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to say in the first place!" Setsuna stated.

"Ha! I told you Chamo!" Naruto laughed while pointing towards Chamo.

"Yeah... Yeah... My bad Anuie..." The ermine cried.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Setsuna-san... I... I'll do my best to cooperate. Can you please tell me more about the enemy?" Negi asked.

Setsuna nodded. "It is said that long ago in Kyoto, the Charm-users were the one who founded the independent magic in Japan with their 'Onmyoudou'. They are vulnerable when they are chanting their spells, just like you Western Mages, Negi-sensei.."

She then started to go over on how the Onmyou-users had partners as Western Mages, but they were shikigami's called 'Zenki' and 'Goki'.

"Also, the Shinmei-ryuu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. And add in the Charm-users, the two become a stong combination.

Naruto looked excited to be able to fight people who can use the same sword style as Setsuna. However, Negi and Asuna didn't look as pleased.

"Uwah! That sounds really bad for us!" Asuna panicked.

"Well, that doesn't happen much anymore in this day and age..." Setsuna stated, prompting Naruto to gain a sad look.

"T-Then the people from Shinmei-ryuu are our enemies as well?" Negi questioned with a worry look.

Setsuna looked down to the ground a little. "Yes... I guess they would see me as a traitor because I left the West for the East." She sighed before continuing. "But I really wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I am able to protect Ojou-sama... I am satisfied." She finished off with a small smile.

Negi, and Asuna looked at Setsuna with a surprsied face. Naruto smiled at Setsuna. " _So, she doesn't see it as a mission after all..._ " The blond thought to himself.

Asuna got up and walked over to Setsuna. And hit her on the back. "All right, I get it, Sakurazaki-san!"

"I'm glad you don't hate Konoka after all! That's all I needed to know! A friend of a friend is a friend, right? I'll help too!" The bell wearing girl laughed.

Setsuna gained a tiny hint of pink on her cheeks. "K-Kagurazaka-san..."

Naruto was smiling at the two, seeing how Asuna wanted to help Setsuna. Several moments passed until the orange haired girl suddenly pointed her finger at the assistant teacher. "And You! Whiskers! I've got something to ask you!" She yelled.

" _Shit... She only uses that nickname when she's mad at me!_ " He thought to himself.

"Y-Yes, Asuna-chan...?" Naruto stuttered.

"What are you!? There's no way a normal assistant teacher would be here talking to his students about this stuff!" She yelled.

The question made Negi, and Chamo sweat drop. But luckily Naruto had thought of a plan for these situations. "Well, Asuna-chan, I'm an assistant teacher." Everyone in the room gained a blank face.

"There is no way! A normal assistant teacher just can't make a kunai appear out of nowhere!" She shouted.

With a confused look in his eyes, Naruto looked at Negi, and Chamo for some assistance, but those two looked more confused than himself. Naruto struggled to think of a lie he could tell, but nothing was coming to mind.

Then, it suddenly hit him. With a smirk he met the bell wearing girls' eyes. "I'm a mage." Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, and Chamo were surprised. Negi, and Chamo only realised a little later that the Dean had asked Naruto to call himself a mage.

"Well in that case... If you don't mind me asking Naruto, but what kind of magic do you use?" Setsuna questioned.

" _Shit... I didn't think that far ahead... I thought they wouldn't have any questions..._ " Naruto thought to himself.

After a few moments sitting in a thinking pose, while Negi, and Chamo looked on in concern, A light bulb appeared over his head. "W-Well, Se-chan I use a very... Very old sort of magic. It's from my home place, and the magic is very well hidden."

Negi, and Chamo sighed in relief at Naruto's quick thinking. Setsuna nodded looking pleased with the answer. However, Asuna did not. "Okay then, if you're a Mage show us you're magic."

"Yes. I would like to see you're magic as well, Naruto." Setsuna added.

Naruto looked at Negi, and Chamo again, the two of them just shrugged their shoulders. The shinobi looked back at the two girls. "Alright, alright! I will show you one of my magic techniques. But just one, ok?"

The two girls nodded. After releasing a small sigh, Naruto got off the couch and walked to the middle of the room. Everyone in the room was excited to see him use his 'magic', especially Negi, and Chamo.

"Hey, Aniki! What do you think Anuie is going to show us?" Chamo whispered to Negi.

"Well... It can't be his Kage Bunshin... Or else that could reveal his identity as a shinobi. And I don't think he would try to use the Rasengan in here... So, I really don't know..." Negi whispered a bit excited to see what his favourite ninja would do.

Naruto was now in the middle of the room clapping his hands together forming the rat sign with his hands, this confusing Asuna, and Setsuna.

Naruto spoke up. "This technique I'ma about to show you, is one of my strongest techniques. It has helped me win many fights, including against stronger opponents then myself!"

Negi, and Chamo were now more excited than ever to see what jutsu the shinobi was about to bring out.

"Transform!"

No one in the room expected to see what they saw. In the spot the blond once stood, was a blond girl who looked almost exactly like Naruto. Oh, and she was stark naked, with only wisps of smoke protecting her modesty. Everyone in the room had a bright blush and was stunned. Well, except for Chamo, who just was blatantly impressed that Naruto's technique had gotten even better. Naruto had shown it to him once before.

"Well what do you guys think? it's my Orioke no Jutsu." The blonde girl stated with a familiar grin.

Negi, was somewhat happy that he decided to use his transformation, but why the Orioke no Jutsu, he had no idea. Chamo was ecstatic to see it, he didn't care what jutsu the ninja would bring out, since he knew Naruto would always bring something to the table.

"U-U-Um Naruto... I-I was hoping to see a combat technique..." Setsuna stuttered a bit, trying to maintain her composure.

After several moments the orange haired girl snapped out of it and ran towards the blonde. She brought her fist back, and then slammed it into the other female. "You baka!" The punch was hard enough to break the transformation, and sent the now male Naruto back several feet.

The action the bell wearing girl had just done surprised everyone in the room, including Naruto. Asuna brought her fist near her face. "What kind of technique was that! You're just some pervert!"

The blond tried to get up, Negi went over to help him balance himself a bit better. Naruto started to rub his head. "Jeez... Asuna-chan why did you do that...?"

"I asked you to show one of your techniques! And what I got was completely different!" She yelled. Setsuna nodded her head slightly.

"But Asuna-chan... Se-chan... That is one of my techniques, I can use it to distract the enemy, even if only for a second. And trust me when I say it really did help me win against a stronger opponent." He told the two girls, while still rubbing his head.

" _Jeez... If Asuna-chan meets Baa-chan... Or Sakura-chan... I don't even want to imagine what would happen to me..._ " Naruto mentally grumbled to himself.

Naruto got off of Negi and stood up by himself, pausing to ruffle the welsh boy's hair. "Thanks for supporting me, Negi."

"No problem Naruto-nii!" The younge mage smiled smiled.

Negi then grabbed the hands of Naruto, Asuna, and Setsuna. Placing each hand on top of each other with Chamo on the top. Negi had a big smile on his face. "The '3-A Guardian' Angles are hereby formed!"

"What kind of name is that!?" Asuna shouted.

"Yeah... As much as I like you Negi, that name is terrible. Almost worse than my dad..." Naruto mumbled the last part to himself.

Setsuna didn't voice her thought since she didn't want to go with that name, and she didn't want to hurt the young boy's feelings.

"Huh... Why not, Naruto-nii... Asuna-san...?" Negi cried.

"It's way to childish." Naruto stated. Asuna along with a hesitant Setsuna they nod their heads. The blond continued. "We can keep the '3-A' part but... The 'Guardian Angles' is a must go."

"A-Alright..." Negi sobbed.

"Asuna-chan, Se-chan. You two have any name ideas?" Naruto asked. The two girls shook their heads.

"Hey Anuie, I have on-" Chamo was about to finish but got cut off by Naruto, and Asuna.

"No/Nope." They stated in unison.

"Awww... But why thought...?" The ermine cried.

"It's probably something perverted." Asuna stated, while the shinobi nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto closed his eyes, and started to think about a name. " _Damn... We could go with something like 'Team 3-A'… But that almost sounds as lame as Negi's name..._ "

Everyone was watched the shinobi deliberate for a few moments. Naruto opened his eyes. "I've got it." Naruto spoke confidently.

"What is it?" Negi asked.

Naruto grinned. "How about... '3-A Elite Guard'. I think it adds flare, and it seems to perfect to pass on."

"Damn, I'm surprised but that's not actually a bad name." Asuna spoke surprised.

Setsuna nodded her head. "Yes... I like that name as well."

Chamo looked at Naruto with his paw up. "Perfect name Anuie!"

"It's a great name, Naruto-nii!" Negi exclaimed.

Everyone put their hands together. Negi spoke up. "We'll protect class 3-A from the Kansai Magic Association! Now then, the 3-A Elite Guard is hereby formed!"

" _All right! With Naruto-nii we must have already have the power of thousands, and with the added help of Setsuna-san, and Asuna-san we can only become stronger! Now all I have to do is deliver the letter to the leader..._ " The younge mage thought to himself.

Negi started to head to the exit, with Chamo on his head. "The enemies might be back tonight! I'll go on patrol outside!" Negi was quickly stopped by Naruto, putting his hand on the young boy's left shoulder.

"Wait Negi..." Naruto spoke.

Negi looked up at his older brother figure confused. "Yeah... What's wrong Naruto-nii?"

"If anything happens make sure to call me, or one of the girls. Okay?" Naruto voiced with a bit of concern.

Seeing how Naruto was worried for him. Negi gained a smile at how much Naruto really cared about him. "Of course!"

And with that Negi ran off. Asuna, and Setsuna walked up to Naruto. "Are you sure you shouldn't go with him...? I think it would be better..." Asuna questioned.

Naruto shook his head, he turned to the orange haired girl with a smile. "It's alright now... Now Negi has a way for me to get to him, so it's all good."

Asuna, and Setsuna looked a tiny bit confused but didn't ask what he meant, they both knew that the blond wouldn't allow anything life-threatening happen to Negi.

Naruto then clapped his hands together to get their attentions. "Asuna-chan go back to your room, and stay near Konoka-chan would you? I want you to stay by her. Me, and Se-chan can handle with patrol duty."

"B-But..." Asuna looked confused since she didn't know how to answer.

"It's alright Kagurazaka-san... Naruto, and I can deal with patrol duty for now. After a while you and Naruto can switc-" Setsuna didn't get to finish as there was a bump on her head.

"No, after out patrol is done, you switch with Asuna-chan." Naruto stated.

"B-But... Naruto..." The swordswoman protested softly as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, you should get some rest Naruto." Asuna added. Only for the blond to shake his head.

"No, it's alright. I might not look like it, but I'm a really huge stamina tank. And I've done similar stuff to this before." Naruto assured the two girls.

"Well... How about Sakurazaki-san...?" Asuna questioned.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, it's alright Kagurazaka-san. I've done stuff like this before. You probably aren't used to this stuff. So, for now go get some rest, and stay by Konoka ojou-sama.

"Well okay... If you say so... But if anything comes up tell me alright?" Asuna told the two.

Naruto smiled. "Of course." Setsuna nodded her head with a smile.

While Naruto, and Setsuna walked down a different direction.

While they were walking, Setsuna glanced at Naruto's right arm. "H-Hey... Naruto...?"

Naruto turned his gaze to her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Why is you're arm all bandaged up like that...?" She asked, gesturing to the appendage.

" _Damn... Why is everyone asking about this now... I can't just say 'Oh this, yeah I blew it off when having a little argument with a friend, then got a replacement after'._ " He thought to himself.

After a few moments of thoughts, he spoke.

"Ummm... I had a small fight with a friend..." He mumbled, while scratching his cheek.

She looked shocked, and with a hint of worry in her eyes. "What do you mean a by 'a small fight with a friend'? How can a fight, end up with your arm being all bandaged up...?"

Seeing the worry in her eyes. Naruto patted her on the head, and smiled. An action that drew a small blush from the raven-haired girl. "Thanks, Se-chan... It means a lot to me that your concerned about me. But don't you don't have to worry about this."

She replied with a small smile on her face. "A-Alright... Just be more careful from now on."

He looked at her closely. "Hey, Se-chan."

"Yes?"

With a grin on his face, the young shinobi spoke. "You know... You should smile more often. It makes you look a lot prettier!"

The swordswoman gained a large blush. "T-T-Thank you..."

"Oh, by the way. Does this barrier keep people out, who are already in?" Naruto asked.

Setsuna quickly lost her blush, and gained a horrid expression as the potential implications of his innocent query registered with her. "W-Wait... No...!"

She looked behind her with a shocked expression. "Hm? This aura...!?"

" **Hey Naruto! I feel something...! You should head to that girl's room right now!"** Kurama warned his host.

"Alright, thanks Kurama." The blond mentally thanked his partner.

Setsuna then looked to Naruto. He nodded his head. The two then turned the completely opposite way, and ran towards group fives' room.

* * *

 **(Group Five's Room)**

Naruto, and Setsuna were now in front of group five's room. The young woman swung the door open. "Kagurazaka-san! Where is Konoka ojou-sama!?"

Asuna looked a bit surprised to see Naruto, and Setsuna. Near the orange haired girl was Yue, who looked like her bladder was about to explode.

"Eh... She's using the toilet..." Asuna told the two. Pointing towards the bathroom.

"How long has she been in there for?" Naruto asked.

"T-Ten... M-Minutes..." Yue stuttered, while jumping up, and down.

Asuna walked up to the bathroom door, and started to knock. "Konoka you are there, aren't you?"

"I'm still using it..." Konoka replied.

"See?" Asuna stated.

Yue, and Setsuna started to knock on the door. "Konoka-san! I wanna use it too..."

"Konoka ojou-sama!? Are you really in there!?" Setsuna questioned.

"I'm still using it..." Konoka replied.

Setsuna looked a tad bit confused. Naruto had gotten a bit suspicious. He walked up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Konoka-chan are you there...?"

"I'm still using it..." Konoka replied.

With suspicion only increasing. Naruto knocked again. "Hey Konoka-chan, if you love Se-chan more than anything else in the world, say. 'I'm still using it...'."

Setsuna, and Asuna both looked at Naruto confused. But a moment later they heard. "I'm still using it..." Prompting Setsuna to gain a slight blush.

"K-Konoka o-ojou-sama..." Setsuna muttered.

Hearing Konoka say what Naruto asked her, he took action. As did Yue. Both Naruto, and Yue kicked the door. They'd expected to see Konoka, but what they saw was a paper tag that was replaying Konokas' voice.

Both Naruto, and Setsuna gained a pissed off look on their faces.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled.

"We've been tricked!" Setsuna snapped.

Asuna was a surprised, and confused. "W-What should we do!?"

Yue threw the three out of the bathroom. "Do whatever the hell you want! Just let me use the toilet!"

* * *

 **(With Negi, and Chamo)**

Somewhere outside near the Negi, and Chamo were talking.

"So, I can use the card for communication with a partner... Summon them... And activate their abilities and tools...?" Negi asked.

"You sure can! Aniki, hurry up and try it out! It's really handy!" Chamo stated.

The young mage looked excited. "All right! I'm gonna try and talk with Asuna-san telepathically!"

He placed the card on his forehead. "Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Can you hear me?"

After hearing nothing, helooked a tad bit confused. "Hello? Hello? Huh...? Can't I hear Asuna-san's voice with this?"

The ermine nodded his head. "Yeah! That's how it is."

"Wouldn't a cell phone be better, then?" Negi questioned.

"Uh..." Chamo mumbled.

While the young boy called Asuna with his cell phone. Chamo shook his head thinking what kind of mage uses a cell phone. After a while of calling the bell wearing girl picked up. "Negi! What do we do! Konoka has been kidnapped!"

"Eh!" He shouted.

Chamo pointed towards the sky getting Negi's attention. "Hey, Aniki! What's that!?"

The young teacher turned around to see a giant monkey that was holding something, had just jumped in front of him. "A monkey!"

The monkey turned to Negi. "Ara... It's the cute little mage..."

Negi looked closer to see what the monkey was holding. It was Konoka. "Konoka-san!"

The monkey had quickly jumped away, while still holding Konoka. Negi deployed his wand. "Hold it right there, Monkey-san! Ras Tel Ma Seir-"

He was then caught off by some monkeys closing his mouth. "Goodbye!" The huge monkey yelled.

"Negi/Negi-sensei!" Asuna, and Setsuna yelled, running up behind him.

"Where is the kidnapper, Negi?" Asuna asked.

"S-She got away!" Negi hissed.

"We've got to chase after her!" Setsuna stated.

Negi nodded his head before realising something. "Hey... Where's Naruto-nii...?"

"Naruto told us not to worry, he had to go grab something. And he also promised that he will come, no matter what." Setsuna replied.

Negi sighed in relief. He knew if the shinobi made a promise he wouldn't be one to break it. After all that was his Nindo, his Ninja way.

Asuna looked worried. "But I don't know if he will be able to make it in tim-"

"No. He will. Naruto-nii never goes back on his word!" The young teacher spoke as if it was the most obvious things in the world, catching her off guard. Asuna was about to reply before she saw how much faith Negi had in his shining eyes.

"Yeah! Anuie, has never once gone back on his word. So, trust him when he says he will make it, because he will make it!" Chamo added.

"Well alright then! Let's go!" The bell waeing girl yelled. And with that all of them quickly made haste behind the monkey.

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto was now back in his and Negi's room. There was a bunch of scrolls littering the floor. He was trying to find something he put inside one of the many scrolls, he had brought with him.

"Damn! It's not this one! Or This One!" He exclaimed as he threw two scrolls back over his head.

He started to gain an angry expression. "Damn it! Where did I pack it!?"

After several more minutes of searching through his scrolls, he finally found the one he was looking for. "Ah! Here you are!"

The shinobi placed the scroll on the floor, and rolled it open. Naruto formed a hand sign with one hand. "Kai!"

With a puff of smoke there was Naruto's ninja gear. With an excited look in his eyes, he pumped his fist into the air. "Alright! Finally, I get to wear these again!"

He quickly took off his yukata, and put on his orange pants, black sandals, his orange and black jacket that Tsunade had knitted for him, he was wearing some mesh armour underneath his jacket. His other jacket got obliterated with his fight with Sasuke. Finally, he tied his Hitai-ate around his head, and prepared to leave.

While grabbing his weapons pouch, stashing it with weapons, and paper bombs. "Hopefully I won't have to need to use any of this."

He slammed his fist into his palm and let a determined smile show itself. "Let's go! I ain't going to let my friend be taken from me... Ever!"

And with that, Naruto vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

 **(Back with Negi)**

Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna had caught up with Konoka's kidnapper, who was revealed to be the woman who had knocked over Negi on the bullet train earlier.

"Hu hu... You've done well following me this far..." The woman spoke.

Negi, and Asuna were very surprised to say the least.

"She took off the monkey suit!" Asuna shouted.

"That's right! But this is as far as you'll get... I'm going to let you have the third of my charm-chans..." The woman retorted.

Setsuna dashed at the woman. "I won't let you, damn it!"

"Charm-san! Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!" The woman chanted.

The woman threw a tag at the group. "Chew on this! Third charm technique Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!"

Asuna ran towards Setsuna, and placed her hand in front of her. "Sakurazaki-san!"

"Hohoho... Those flames will repel any normal person... Well then, this is goodbye." The woman told them.

Negi put his wand near himself, and started to chant. "Ras Tel Ma Seir Magister... Flet, une vente. Flans Saltatio Pulverea!"

And with finishing his incantation, he blew away the fire. He then pulled out his pactio card. "I won't let you get away! Konoka-san is one of my students... And an important friend!"

The woman was surprised that Negi had just blown away her attack, but her surprise was cut short when the young mage started to chant again. "Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas... Ministra Negii, Cagurazaca Asauna!"

Asuna started to glow, thanks to Negi powering her up. Setsuna looked at the two in shock. "Negi-sensei... Kagurazaka-san..."

The bell wearing girl turned around to Setsuna. "Sakurazaki-san! Let's go!"

Setsuna snapped out of her shock. "Ah! Yes!"

Asuna started to run at the woman, along with Setsuna beside her. "You damn monkey-woman! Give Konoka back!"

" _He extinguished my fire... And just what is that light? Is she one of those 'partners' that Western Mages have!?_ " The woman thought to herself.

"Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal 'artifact'! It's a weapon that only you can use! Please take it!" Negi shouted.

Asuna looked back to him in excitement. "A weapon!? I get a weapon!? A-Alright! Give it to me, Negi!"

Negi held the card out. "Exerceas Potentiam! Cagurazaca Asuna!"

"All right! It's coming! Amazing!" Asuna yelled in excitement.

However, her excitement soon died out when she saw her weapon. It was a paper fan.

"What the hell! It's just a normal fan!" She shouted in agitation.

Negi looked confused. "Huh? That's weird..."

"Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna shouted.

"Yeah! Go for it, Nee-san!" Chamo shouted.

"Argh! I guess there is no helping it!" Asuna yelled.

Both Asuna, and Setsuna jumped up with their weapons in hand. They were about to strike the woman, but before they could. They were stopped by a bear, and a monkey.

"Uwah! What the heck? They can move!?" Asuna questioned.

"It's like I said before! They must be her 'Zenki' and 'Goki'! They may look weak on the outside, but you must be careful, Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna shouted.

"Hohoho! My 'Enki' and 'Yuuki' are pretty strong, you know! You'll never be a match for those two!" The woman shouted.

"Konoka! Damn you!" Asuna shouted. She slammed her fan into one of the shikigami's, and it dispersed.

The monkey woman was in shock. "Wha...!? Just who the hell is this girl!? She banished my Enki just like that!?"

Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo were all equally shocked, and impressed. Asuna then turned towards Setsuna. "I... I don't know what's going on. But it looks like we can do this! Leave that bear to me and go after Konoka!"

Setsuna nodded. "Sorry about this! I'll leave this to you!"

She then dashed towards the enemy. "Give us back Konoka-ojou-sama!

Setsuna was stopped by another person, and pushed back a little. Setsuna retook her position, as she looked at who stopped her.

" _Damn it! That sword fighting style... It can't be... Did she bring a Shinmei-ryuu swordsman along to protect her!? This is bad_!" She thought to herself.

The person that had stopped Setsuna got up. She was revealed to be a young girl. "Ow, ow, ow... Hello~~ I'm from the Shinmei-ryuu... Nice to meet you!"

"Eh... You're a Shinmei-ryuu swordsman?" Setsuna questioned.

"Yes. My name is Tsukuyomi." Tsukuyomi replied.

"It seems that you're my senpai in Shinmei-ryuu but... I've been assigned to protect her, so I've got to take it seriously!" She continued.

"To send a bodyguard like you... The Shinmei-ryuu must be short on personnel..." Setsuna sneered.

"Hmph... You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well then, I'll leave her to you, Tsukuyomi-han." The monkey woman spoke.

"W-Well then, shall we begin? Please go easy on me..." Tsukuyomi asked Setsuna.

Tsukuyomi dashed to Setsuna, which surprised her. The two started to exchange blows with each other.

" _She's better than she looks! T-This is bad!_ " Setsuna thought to herself.

" _Hohoho... While those two are fighting, I've got to bring out some more charm-chans._ " The woman thought to herself.

The woman started to chant some words, and then she sent monkeys at Asuna, and Negi. "Here! These should slow you down for now!"

The monkeys started to surround Asuna. "Damn it! These things make it harder to move around!"

Negi quickly dealt with the monkeys that was sent his way with twelve fire balls. However, the monkeys weren't the only attacks that the woman had sent. She had also brought out another one of her Kyoto 'Dai' character burn attacks. And had aimed it at Negi.

"Move Negi/Get out of the way aniki!/Watch out Negi-sensei!" Asuna, Chamo, and Setsuna shouted.

The young mage turned around to see the fire seven metres away from him. Negi had a surprised, and scared look on his face. "Huh...?"

Asuna, and Setsuna had a horrid look on their faces.

"N-No way... Negi..." Asuna cried.

"I-It... It can't be..." Setsuna mumbled.

"Hohoho! That was to easy! This is way brats shouldn't mess with adult problems!" The woman laughed.

However, something all of them didn't realise, even Negi himself. Is that there was a small light near his shoulder, before the fire made could make contact with him.

Negi had kept his eyes close. He was too scared to open them, too scared of being engulfed by the fire. However, Negi noticed that he was not engulfed by any flames. Chamo also opened his eyes to find himself completely fine.

"Hey Aniki! Were okay!" Chamo yelled.

"Y-Yeah... But why...?" Negi asked.

 **(Play Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack – Surprise Attack)**

Negi, and Chamo looked at the direction in front of them. There was someone in front of the two. The two no longer had scared faces, but now faces of pure happiness. Negi even was almost brought to tears.

The person had blown away all of the flames with one attack. This left Asuna, Setsuna, Tsukuyomi, and the monkey woman speechless. They were surprised to see someone in front of Negi. Asuna, and Setsuna looked happy as ever to see who it was.

"Sorry I'm a little late... But you know, hero's usually show up at the last minute!" Naruto declared, with a large grin on his face.

Something had shocked Asuna, and Setuna about the blond. He was wearing very different clothes, and he was wearing some sort of headband. But that's not all, it seemed like he was almost holding some sort of spinning blue ball in his hands.

' _Who is that...? He's pretty cute...'_ Tsukuyomi thought to herself.

After Naruto blew away the fire, he turned to Negi with a grin, and ruffled his hair. "Good job, Negi! I was able to use a new jutsu I had learned thanks to you!"

Negi looked back to his older brother figure with a confused, and happy look. "How did you know where we were? I don't think none of us called you..."

Naruto pointed towards the little mage's left shoulder. "There."

Negi looked at his left shoulder, he was surprised to find that there was some sort of marking placed on it. "W... What is this...?"

Naruto smile grew wider. "I placed it on you before you left to go do your patrol. And I was able to find you, by sensing where the marker was. All I had to do next is concentrate on it, and I will be there in a second or so."

"That's amazing Naruto-nii/Anuie!" Both Negi, and Chamo shouted. They no longer could tell how strong the older boy had gotten. He had blown away the huge fire attack with what seemed like a normal Rasengan, and was apparently now able to teleport.

 **(End Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack – Surprise Attack)**

The monkey woman was confused, and angry that her attack would be just blown away again, and by some little weak attack from her point of view. The woman pointed towards Naruto. "Y-You! Who are you!"

The shinobi turned to the woman he had dispersed his Rasengan. "Me? I'm just the assistant teacher of class 3-A. The names, Uzumaki Naruto. Make sure you remember it!"

"Heh, it doesn't matter who you are! As long as we have Konoka ojou-sama!" The woman yelled.

What the woman said, quickly reminded Negi of their current situation. He pointed his wand at the woman, and began to chant. "Undecim spiritus aeriales... Vinculum facti inimicum captent! Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!"

What Negi had done scared the woman so much that she grabbed and used Konoka as a shield. "Ah! Somebody help me!"

Seeing that the woman was using Konoka as shield, the young mage stopped his assault. "Diverge!"

What the woman had done had really pissed off Naruto, Asuna, and especially Setsuna. The woman had opened one of her eyes. "Ara...?"

"P-Please let go of Konoka-san! This isn't fair!" Negi shouted.

The woman started to laugh, which agitated Naruto more. "Ha! I see... I know your type... You're too weak... You'll back off as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured."

The woman got up with Konoka on her shoulder. "Hohoho! Well, this girl certainly came in handy! I should just keep using her like this!"

"Ugh... W... What are you planning to do with Konoka?" Asuna asked while fighting a shikigami.

The woman rubbed her chin, and had a smirk. "Well... I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her... She'll be nothing more than a puppet who listens to our very word... It'll be great! Hehehe..."

This surprised, and angered off Negi, Asuna and Chamo. Setsuna was pissed off of what she just heard, her eyes were glaring at the woman while she was fighting Tsukuyomi. Naruto's hair was covering his eyes, one could tell how angry he was just by his trembling, and his tightly clenched fist.

" _ **Bad move lady...**_ **"** Kurama thought to himself. The fox knew how close Naruto had gotten to Konoka in the short time they knew each other, and if he knows anything about Naruto. It's that you never hurt someone who's precious to him.

"Looks like we win this time! Huhuhu... Konoka oujo-sama's bottom has sure become pale... Cute, isn't it?" The woman stated.

The woman started to slap Konoka's bottom. "See you later, you green bottomed little brats! And Goodbye from her butt, too!"

Only one second had passed since the woman did what she did, however after that one second it felt like everything had stopped.

Everyone felt a heavy blood lust. Everyone in the room was too scared to even move a muscle, even Tsukuyomi, and the shikigami were scared to move. With all will power each person had they turned to see were the huge amount of blood lust was coming from.

When everyone turned their heads, they were all surprised to see who it was. Negi, Asuna, Chamo, and Setsuna were all shocked to see who it was. It was Naruto.

Negi noted some changes done to Naruto. His hair had become spiker, and wilder. His whiskers grew thicker. But most importantly his noramlly kind-hearted ocean blue eyes, were now blood lusted red eyes, with pupils slitted like a predetor, and radiating with more fury than he's ever seen.

"W-What happened to... Naruto-nii...?" Negi asked.

Naruto was releasing some of Kurama chakra unconsciously. Setsuna, and Asuna looked at Naruto as some sort of red energy crept out from him.

"W... W-What the hell...?" Asuna questioned.

Setsuna backed off a bit from Tsukuyomi. "T-That's not magic, or ki... So, what is that...?"

The monkey lady had a different reaction, she wasn't confused or surprised. She was outright terrified of what she was seeing. "W-W-What the hell is this... This energy... It feels so... vile, so... sinister..."

Naruto targeted his blood lust at the woman. For a split second the woman swore she saw a gigantic red-orange fox with nine huge tails behind him. The woman quickly stumbled back a bit, and dropped Konoka.

Negi swore Naruto was right beside him, but in the next second the shinobi was all the way at the woman, delivering a powerful punch to her abdomen. The woman crumpled to the ground as her shield shattered like it wasn't even there and the wind was completely knocked from her lungs.

The container of the Kyuubi slowly approched, crouched near her, and whispered. "If you ever come near her again... No, if you come near any person who I care for. you'll wish you were dead."

What Naruto had just said surprised everyone yet again. They were surprised at how true, and menacing Naruto's words were. It was staggering contrast to his normally upbeat attitude. Even Tsukuyomi was shocked at Naruto.

" _D... D-Damn, if it weren't for my shield charms... I would be dead right now... No, not just that... he purposely held back..._ " The woman thought to herself with a shiver as she struggled to bring air back to her lungs.

Naruto bent down and picked Konoka up bridal style, his features quickly shifting back to normal. Naruto brought Konoka closer to him, and whispered something to her. "I'm sorry... For taking so long..."

Tsukuyomi quickly left Setsuna, and got near the monkey woman. The woman spoke up with a wheeze. "W-Why are... Why are these brats so damn strong...?"

The woman summoned a charm. The charm grabbed the woman, and Tsukuyomi, and then jumped. "I'll remember this!"

"That damn woman!" Asuna hissed.

"There's no need pursue her, Kagurasaka-san! It would not be right to chase her any further." Setsuna stated.

Negi ran up to meet with the rest of the group.

"Speaking of her, she said she'd use drugs and spells on Konoka-neesan!" Chamo blurted.

"D-Don't tell me that...!?" Setsuna stuttered.

Everyone ran near Naruto, and Konoka. The blond shinobi was sitting on the ground, with Konoka's head on his lap. He had put his jacket over her to keep some of her modesty, and to make sure she doesn't catch a cold.

"Konoka ojou-sama! Please get a hold of yourself!" Setsuna shouted.

Konoka weakly opened her eyes, and got into a sitting position. She was met with Negi, Asuna, and Chamo looking at her worryingly. Especially Naruto, and Setsuna who were looking scared for her, almost even crying.

Konoka began to speak after seeing who was there with her. "Ah... Se-chan... Naruto-kun... I had a dream... Where I was kidnapped by some strange monkeys... But Naruto-kun, Se-chan, Asuna, and Negi-kun came to save me..."

Setsuna had the biggest look of relief on her face, she also gained a smile. "Thank goodness... It's all right now! Konoka ojou-sama!"

Konoka was shocked at Setsuna's reaction. Konoka gained some small tears, and had a smile on her face. "Thank goodness... Se-chan doesn't hate me after all..."

Setsuna was very surprised of what Konoka had just said. Not knowing how to respond, she quickly jumped back. "I... I apologize!"

Her action surprised everyone.

' _I thought we were done with that... I guess not... Well at least she has found half of the answer for what I had asked her before.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a roll of the eyes and a smile.

"Eh... Se-chan!" Konoka mumbled.

Setsuna got on her knees. "I... I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Kono-cha... Ojou-sama... I wish that I had been able to do so quietly from the shadows, but... uh... I'm sorry!"

Setsuna started to run off, causing Naruto to sweatdrop and rethink his last thought. " _I hope..._ "

"Ah... Se-chan!" Konoka shouted.

Negi, and Asuna looked quite shocked at what just occurred. Asuna spoke up. "Un... I suppose it's not easy for her to suddenly get along with Konoka..." Getting a head nod from Naruto, Negi, and Chamo.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna shouted.

Setsuna turned around to face Asuna.

"We'll go take a look around Nara together tomorrow! It's a promise!" Asuna yelled, while waving her hand at Setsuna.

Negi, and Naruto smiled at Asuna for what she had done for Konoka, and Setsuna. Asuna tapped Konoka on the back. "Don't worry, Konoka. It'll all be ok."

Konoka didn't know how to respond. Naruto saw this so he picked the young maiden up again bridal style and threw her a metre or so up in the air, before catching her safetly. This surprised Negi, Asuna, and Chamo.

' _This guy is crazy sometimes I swear...'_ Asuna thought to herself.

When Konoka got back into Naruto's arms she looked at him with surprise. He gave her a bright and warm smile. "If Asuna-chan said that it will be okay, then it will be okay!"

Konoka eyes softened and she smiled at how confident the young man was when he said that. "Okay!"

However, as fast as Konoka's smile came, it quickly turned into a blush when the reality of the situation hit her. She looked towards Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun... why are you holding me... Bridal style...? And why am I not wearing anything besides this orange, and black jacket...?"

Naruto, Negi, and Asuna quickly scrambled to give reasons why she was the way she was.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Ayy baby! Another chapter done boys, and girls. I was trying to make, and upload this chapter last week, but with school in the way it was just too difficult for me to it, so sorry. Also 'bout school, I have some assignments that I really need to finish for my course, so expect a new chapter around Thursday next week. I really, really want to get another chapter out before then but if I can't I'm sorry., I plan on working on plot during every free second, I have.**

 **Also, I would like to know if you guys like it when I request for you to play a song when reading certain parts, in my opinion I think it's pretty cool and can add to the moment, but if you don't like it then I will not do it.**

 **Okay! Now speaking about the harems, a lot of people are asking me to add Asuna to Naruto's harem, and I can clearly see why. I might add Asuna, but if I do add Asuna I will not add Chisame. I do think both Naruto, and Chisame together can be funny and all, but in my opinion, I don't think I would be able to balance the harems out evenly with Chisame, and Asuna. Plus isn't one orange head enough lol.**

 **In the next chapter I will put a list of which characters people have asked for Naruto harem. And how many times a certain character has been requested. I plan on doing request in till the Mahora festival begins, so keep sending your choices!**

 **Okay, now for giving Naruto the Flying Thunder God. Remember that there is one day before the Kyoto trip took place after Asuna's birthday. And, remember Kakashi giving Naruto a scroll? Naruto could have probably been able to learn a bit of the basic, with his Kage Bunshins. However, even I know Naruto wouldn't be able to full master the Flying Raijin just like that in one day, so I put some heavy limitations on it.**

 **1* He can only use it every ten to twenty seconds, depending on range.**

 **2* He has to be around twenty-or-so metres away from a place that he has marked to teleport to.**

 **3* He has to concentrate on the marked area he want's teleport to for three seconds or so before he teleports.**

 **This way, he can't just spam it like in other fanfics. I plan on cutting down on these limitations in the future, but not so soon. I will probably cut down the time limit for him to use it, after he trains in Eva's resort a while. But Not the distance one yet, just so he can't be in a completely different place and say, "Oh no! I forgot gama-chan in my room!" And teleport back to grab it. (By the way 'gama-chan' is his wallet.)**

 **P.s Special Thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Have a wonder full day :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day in Nara!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Day in Nara!**

 **(Inn)**

8:00 AM in the next morning we find Naruto sleeping lazily stretched out on his futon, while Negi and Chamo had just gotten up and headed to the bath room to clean themselves a bit.

"Last night was very tiring... Wasn't it Aniki...?" Chamo yawned.

Negi while brushing his teeth tried to respond. "S-s-sure... W-was..."

After spitting out the tooth paste the young boy looked to his friend. "But... Something keeps bothering me... Since, last night..."

"Oh yeah? What's bothering you Aniki?" The ermine inquired.

The young boy had a puzzled and worried look on his face. "I... It's... It's just that I've never seen Naruto-nii like that before... I-It kind of scared me..."

"Yeah... I've never seen Anuie like that before..." The ermine agreed while nodding his head.

Negi was looking at himself in the mirror, with a worried look in his eye. Chamo saw this and continued. "But... I don't think we have to worry about that Aniki."

The young mage looked at his friend. "W-What do you mean, Chamo-kun...?"

The ermine gave a reassuring smile. "What I mean, is that Anuie has always been one to give surprises, and also care about others... I just guess that, in the heat of the moment he just got so angry at what the enemy was saying and that made him act like that."

"Y-Yeah I-I guess you're right..." The young mage stuttered. He was just hoping that what the ermine had said was true, he didn't like the feeling that his older brother figure was giving off last night. Even if only for a little while.

After their talk, Negi got dressed up for the day. He then had to go wake up Naruto from his sleep so they could eat breakfast. The small boy walked up to the sleeping body of the blond, and got on one of his knees. "Hey, Naruto-nii wake up."

All the young boy got in return was a loud snore from the sleeping shinobi. Chamo sighed. "Hey, Anuie! Wake up or no breakfast!"

"I possible can't eat one more bowl..." Naruto grumbled in his sleep.

Negi, and Chamo sighed. The young boy started to poke the shinobi on his cheek. "Naruto-nii. Wake up, let's go eat..."

Naruto turned away from Negi, and now was sleeping on his side. The young mage looked at his friend, with a confused look on his face. "You don't think Naruto-nii is sick, do you?"

Chamo started to shake his head with his arms up. "Honestly, I never know what's up with Anuie."

Negi looked back at his older brother figure. "I hope Naruto-nii is okay..."

Luckily for Negi, the blond was not sick but rather was deep within his own conciseness.

* * *

 **(Mindscape)**

"So, Kurama... Do you mind telling me why I let out some of your power last night? I thought that I had perfect control of it by now?" Naruto questioned.

The fox began to think, before something suddenly came to him. **"Hey, do you remember the time that you learned that I was sealed within you?"**

Raising an eyebrow, the blond nodded.

" **Well, do you remember at the amount of chakra you were releasing after you found out?** " Kurama continued.

"Uuuh... Nope. I forgot." The blond replied, gaining a sigh and a head shake from his partner.

" **Well, from how I remember it. After hearing about it from that Mi... My bad, I forgot his name."** The giant red-orange fox stated gruffly.

"Mizuki." The shinobi supplied with a mild distaste of the man.

" **Yeah him. Well, when he told you about me being sealed inside of you, your emotions started to go a bit out of control. Making it affect both your chakra and my chakra simultaneously. I could only guess the same thing happened last night, but on a much smaller scale."** The fox voiced on what he thought was the answer.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I could see that being the problem. But, why did your power slip out even if only a very small fraction. I would have guessed only my chakra to slip."

Kurama looked at his jinchuriki with a puzzled look, before thinking up of an answer. **"Oh, that. I guess... I myself was getting angry at that monkey lady, and by accident my power, and your emotions were able to synchronize with each other. Like the time you confronted Nagato."**

Naruto was taken aback a bit before snickering to himself. Hearing his jinchuriki's amusement, Kurama turned towards him with a look of mild annoyance. **"Hey, what's so funny...?"**

The blond pointed his finger index finger at his partner, still snickering. "I just thought that even someone as grumpy as you, could warm up to Konoka-chan. Even to the point of getting angry, just for her well-being. You really are a big softy"

The fox made a scowl, before turning it into a smile and laughing it off. **"Well, anyone who has a similar personality to you would be hard not to like..."**

The jinchuriki made a bright grin at his partner. The fox continued with a snicker. **"However, even if only a tiny portion of my power slipped, you still got angry enough to let it out unconsciously. You even told the monkey woman 'you wish they were dead'. And, you even apologised to the girl for being 'late'. I barely had any role in this."**

The blond quickly gained a blush, and turned away from his bijuu with his arms crossed. "S-Shut up! Baka Kurama!"

The giant fox started to go from snickering to laughing. **"Not to even mention, that you saw her, that orange haired girl, and that swordswoman all practically naked. At the same time!"**

The shinobis' blush increased several folds, and his nose started to bleed a bit remembering the sight he saw last night. "Kurama you bastard! I had almost forgotten about it!"

The fox made a sly grin. **"Do you wish that you had forgotten it?"**

The blond started to hit his index fingers together, while looking down. "No... Not really..."

"Naruto-nii! Naruto-nii!" A voice suddenly called out.

Both Naruto, and Kurama looked up. **"Well, I guess you're needed."**

"Yup, I guess it's time to eat!" Naruto shouted, he had quickly wiped away his blood from his nose.

" **Alright, I guess I'm going to rest."** The orange fox informed his friend, while getting into his sleeping position.

The shinobi looked back at his partner before quickly vanishing with a smile. "Alright, later dattebayo!"

* * *

 **(Outside off Mindscape)**

"Hey! Anuie wake up! We will be late for breakfast!" Chamo yelled.

"Naruto-nii, we have to leave in an hour. Don't sleep in..." Negi urged. While he was shaking Naruto.

After a few seconds the blond spoke groggily. "I'm up... I'm up..."

The young boy watched as the blond as he got up and walked to the bath room, slightly stumbling since he was not full awake. The shinobi spoke up in a groggy voice. "I might take a while, you two can head out first if you want."

The red-haired boy nodded. "Alright, I'm going to leave now with Chamo-kun. Make sure you don't take too long."

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll be there soon." The shinobi stated.

"See you later, Anuie!" The ermine exclaimed.

"Later." The blond replied, as he waved his hand lazily at the two boys.

After the two boys left, Naruto walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face to help him wake himself up. After splashing the water on his face, he looked into the mirror and quickly gained a look of dread.

' _No! I forgot to think of a lie for my right arm!'_ Naruto inwardly shouted to himself.

"Today is going to be a long day..." The blond released a weak sigh.

After brushing his teeth, and changing into a white button shirt with a small red swirl on the back, and brown pants the blond had left his room, and made his way to where everyone else in Class 3-A where eating.

"I wonder what I can tell her about this..." The blond whispered to himself while looking to his right arm.

Lost in his own thoughts, he mindlessly turned the corner, only to have one of his students run right into him before bouncing back with a stumble onto their behind. "Mmm...?/Ah!"

The blond was pushed back a little, but quickly regained his composure. He looked down to see which student he had ran into, and was shocked to see Setsuna on the ground. "Ah, hey Se-chan. Good morning."

The raven-haired girl was currently on the ground, rubbing her head, while having one of her eyes closed and was mumbling something under her breath about 'running headfirst into a brick wall'. She looked up to see the assistant teacher looking down at her, she had gained a small blush. "Ah, Naruto... My apologizes... And good morning to you as well."

"Here." The shinobi said with a smile, as he gestured his hand out to help the raven-haired girl up.

She took the gesture. After getting on her feet, she spoke. "T-Thank you..."

Naruto gave her a smile. "No problem. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No... I'm fine." The young girl reassured.

Setsuna then began to look directly at Naruto's eyes, she noticed how kind and bright they were. Remembering at how angry and blood lusted they were during last nights' event.

' _How strange... Unlike last night they seem so kind, and happy, so warm... Yet last night, they seemed so... Angry, filled with hatred...'_ She thought to herself.

The assistant teacher started to blush at how his student was looking at him, he started to scratch his cheek and had an awkward smile. "U-Um... Se-chan, is something the matter?"

The query had snapped the young woman out of her thoughts. She suddenly gained an interest of the floor, as she began to shake her hands in front of her furiously and as she gained a small blush thanks to her embarrassment. "N-No! N-Nothings the matter!"

"Oh, okay then." The young man responded with a chuckle.

"Actually... Naruto, I have a question..." The swordswoman stated, as she tried to look at the blond.

Naruto seemed somewhat interested in what his student had to say. "Sure, fire away."

"Well, um... What was that power you used yesterday...?" Setsuna whispered quietly enough for Naruto not to hear it.

"Mhm...? What did you say? I couldn't quite hear it." Naruto stated while leaning closer to the girl.

The raven-haired girl nodded, as she understood that she needed to talk louder. "Oh, umm... Wha-"

"Se-chan!" The sudden yell cut off Setsuna, startling both her, and Naruto.

"Ah! I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to leave!" The swordswoman shouted as she dashed off.

" _Mhm... This reaction... That voice..."_ The blond thought to himself. Taking a single step forward to investigate, he felt another body bump into him and stumble backwards. However, this time he was prepared.

"Ah!" The person screeched

Quickly catching the person who was about to fall by their waist, he looked down at the person with warmth in his eyes. "You alright there? Konoka-chan."

Konoka had gained a blush from the way she was being held by the blond. "Um... Yes, I'm fine, Naruto-kun..."

The shinobi smiled as he helped the dark-haired girl back on her feet. "Okay, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

The young woman started to giggle at how concerned the assistant teacher could act sometimes, a few moments after something had struck her. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I have something I want to say to you."

The blond gave a slight nod. "Sure, what is it?"

The young girl had a warm smile on her face. "I wanted to thank you for saving me last night."

Naruto had lost some colour from his face, and some sweat began to drop from his neck. ' _Crap... Don't tell me she remembers it...!'_ Of course, the blond was happy that she had thanked him, however he didn't want to break his promise to the Dean and endanger her any more than she already was.

"However, I don't really remember what happened... But, all I can really remember is that you, Se-chan, Negi-kun, and Asuna saved me. So, thank you." The girl said innocently.

The words quickly made the shinobi lose all his uneasiness that he had, prompting him to respond with a bright smile. "Of course! Don't forget that I will always be there to protect you. Just say the word and I will be there, dattebayo!."

The girl gained a bright blush at his words. "T-Thank you... Oh, by any chance do you know where Se-chan might be?"

He nodded while pointing his finger down the hall. "Yeah, she ran down that way."

The dark-haired girl nodded before she sprinted off. "Alright, thank you Naruto-Kun! See you later!"

He looked at her with a grin, and waved his hand. "Okay, See ya!"

The assistant teacher started to make his way again to where everyone was eating, as he approached the door he heard some voices. As he walked in, he was greeted to the sight of three girls asking Negi a question.

"Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming along with group three!" Ayaka shouted.

"Ah! What!? I asked first!" Makie stated.

"No fair! Our group wants him too!" Fuuka announced.

The young mage looked confused on what to do in the situation he was in, while Chamo was sitting on his shoulder, proud that his friend was so popular with the girls.

The blond stood at the entry with his arms crossed, and was silently laughing to himself at the sight before his eyes. "Hehehe... I guess Negi is pretty popular with the ladies."

While the young mage was getting bombarded with questions and while the shinobi was laughing, someone shouted. "Um... Negi-sensei! We have free activity time today, so if it's okay with you... Would you like to come with us!?"

The two teachers, and ermine looked back at where they heard the voice come from. Their eyes lead them straight to Nodoka, the young mage was somewhat stunned. "Miyazaki-san..."

" _Mhm... If I remember correctly, she's in the same group as Konoka-chan... I know that Se-chan is strong enough on her own to protect her, however I think it would be best if Negi goes with them..."_ The blond was thinking to himself, as he cupped his chin with his hand.

The kid teacher went into a thinking position. _"Un...Group five looks the most likely to be attacked by that Monkey Onee-san. Konoka-san is with them, and so is Asuna-san, and Setsuna-san..."_

The young boy looked at his student with a smile on his face. "All right, Miyazaki-san! I will go with you and group 5 today!"

Some of the girls were surprised that Nodoka had acted so bold. While some were looking jealously at her. Ayaka tightly clutched her fists to her sides. "Miyazaki-san, you truly are a worth rival..."

After a few moments all the jealously was cut out of the air, as the girls had noticed Naruto presence in the room. The looks they were giving him were akin to that of a hunters hunting down their prey.

Noticing the stares, and suddenly feeling like a piece of meat, released a small light-hearted chuckle with a bit of fear going down his spine as he felt some sweat slide down the back of his neck. "Hey there gir-"

He was immediately cut off as students surrounded him "Hey Naruto-kun! Join us!"

"No, us!"

"Naruto, you should come with our group!"

"No, our group is the best!"

The blond teacher had some sweat coming down his head as he sported sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry everyone... But I already promised that I would go with someone else..."

At the blond's words a lot of the girls got a disappointed look. Fumika walked up to the assistant teacher. "So, Naruto. Who are you going with?"

Looking down at her, he replied. "I'm going with group three."

Apart from Chizuru, this surprised everyone especially the members of group three. Negi was looking at him worriedly, the blond took noticed in this and walked up. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Well I thought that you would join us..." The smaller boy whispered, with a hint of worry in his voice.

The shinobi bent down and covered his mouth, so no else besides the child teacher, and ermine could hear. "I'm sorry... But I had already promised to Chizuru-chan last night that I would join her..."

The young mage had gained even more worry in his voice. "What if an enemy stronger than that Monkey Onee-san shows up and tries something... What should I do if that happens...?"

The shinobi had a small smile on his face, he went back to standing up straight and ruffled the younger boys' hair. This confused the young boy a bit. "Don't worry about it! I will send a bunshin with you, and that should keep you guys safe."

The young mage didn't seem to lose his uneasy feeling. "But what if the bunshin is figured out, and is destroyed!? What do we do then!?"

"Don't worry about it! Whatever the bunshin experience's, like seeing or learning something, I get it all after it's dispersed." The blond said with a grin on his face.

The ermine hit his paws together in somewhat understanding. "Oh, I see... So, if anything were to happen with Aniki or group five, the clone could either protect us, make more clones, or even disperse and give you the information if necessary... Right, Anuie?"

"Right on the dot!" The blond exclaimed, while giving a thumbs up.

A small smile appeared on the small mages' face. "I see... Alright then, if Naruto-nii say's it going to be fine, then I trust it!"

Naruto grinned at him before extending his right fist out. Negi seemed confused on what he was trying to do, but a moment later, realization struck him. He struck the blonds' fist with his left fist.

"Haha..." The older boy chuckled.

"Heehee..." The smaller boy laughed.

The two boys had large smiles plastered on their faces, while Chamo was just smiling at the two.

"Hey, why did Negi-kun look so sad?" One of the girls asked.

"I guess he just wanted to spend the day in Nara, with Naruto." Another one of the girls' answered.

Kazumi had a small smile on her face as she walked up to Asuna,. "Hey... Are you sure those two aren't really brothers...?"

The orange-haired girl released a tired sigh. "Honestly... At this point, I really don't know anymore..."

She recalled that Konoka had asked something similar before, the red-head was just chucking at the other girls' reaction. After everything settled down, everyone had returned to eating their breakfast.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Naruto was now walking with group three inside a lush green Nara park. He had already sent a bunshin after group five with only Negi and Chamo knowing about it, he made sure that the bunshin stayed well-hidden so no one could see or sense it.

' _Wow... To think there's a place named after Shikamaru's clan, and to add the fact that there are so many deer's!'_ The blond thought to himself in amusement.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Kazumi was taking photos of Natsumi, Ayaka, and a hesitant Chisame feeding the deer. While Chizuru and Zazie were petting some of the deer.

" _Now that I think about it... Shikamaru owes me something, but I forgot what..."_ The shinobi thought to himself in displeasure.

While the shinobi was trying to remember, someone had tapped him on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun."

Snapping out his thoughts, the blond gained a small smile and acknowledge the one who had wanted his attention. "Ah, Chizuru-chan."

"Let's sit down on a bench, shall we?" The busty girl asked.

"Sure." The blond agreed.

After a finding a bench the two sat down, and began to look at the deer's in the park. The blond was about to say something before the brownish-red hair spoke up. "So, Naruto-kun... I hope you didn't forget about your promise..."

" _Crap... I thought she had forgotten about it..."_ The blond mentally grumbled to himself.

* * *

 **(Mind Scape)**

"Oi, Kurama! You wouldn't have a lie prepared for me right...?" The jinchuriki mentally asked his bijuu.

" **Nope. This is your problem, deal with it yourself."** The fox coldly stated.

"Awe, c'mon! I thought we were partners now! Shouldn't it be normal for us to help each other out!" The shinobi cried.

The fox released a tired sigh. **"Alright then, if you want to say something about that arm of yours without releasing any unnecessary information, you should..."**

The shinobi nodded at his partners words. **"You should just tell her the truth."** The tired fox continued.

"Huh...?" Naruto blurted with a dumbfounded face.

"What do you mean tell her the truth! That's the opposite of what I'm trying to do!"

Kurama released another sigh, but this time with a bit of anger in it since he wanted to sleep. **"What I'm saying is, you should tell her half a truth and half a lie. Like to that Setsuna girl."**

"Why should I tell Chizuru-chan a half truth, and a half lie? It was a different story with Se-chan, since she already had more than enough information about the magical world. But Chizuru-chan doesn't, and shouldn't a lie be something to cover the truth completely?" The shinobi inquired.

" **Well I mean some of the best lies, do have some truth in it. Just look at your sensei for example."** Kurama teased.

Naruto had a small grin remembering all the lies that his sensei told him back then, he started to rub the back of his head. "Oh yeah... Hehe... I guess I could try Kakashi-sensei's way."

" **Alright, now that that's done with get out! I want to rest!"** The fox roared.

The jinchuriki laughed at his bijuu. "Of course, my bad, my bad. Later!"

* * *

 **(Outside Mind Scape)**

Naruto had cancelled the link between him and Kurama.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Can you hear me!?" A voice called out.

The shinobi turned to his right to see Chizuru there. "Ah, my bad."

"It's okay. So, can you tell me about your arm?" The busty brunette asked.

The blond released a sigh. "Sure, I did promise you. Didn't I?"

The girl nodded. He looked up into the bright blue sky, before releasing a small sigh. "So, this arm huh? Well, I got it like this from having a small argument with a friend in the past, we fought with each other for a while..."

The brunette looked at him with surprise, and some worry. ' _To have his arm that messed up, I thought it would have been a bad mistake, or some bad accident... But from a small fight with a friend."'_

The blond glanced over to see how his student was looking at him, he could tell how worried she was. He gained a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about the fight, even though me and my friend fought, we were able to better understand one another's feelings because of it."

She looked at him a bit more confused now. "Naruto-kun, if you don't mind me asking... But, how were you able to forgive someone... Who seemed to put you through so much pain?"

Naruto went from smiling, to a saddened look while looking at the ground. Chizuru didn't know how much her words affected him. A few moments passed before he turned to face her directly in the eyes.

She blushed at the sudden look she was receiving from him, he had formed a large smile on his face. "I was able to forgive him... Because he is my friend."

This confused the girl even further than before. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't understand. Just what kind of friend would try to hurt their friend to this magnitude...?"

The blonds' smile became a bit sadder, and he returned to looking at the ground. "Well, Chizuru-chan... My friend and I... We went through some stuff as kids, I don't know why or how, but after a knowing him for a while I was able to feel his pain whenever he got himself hurt because of me..."

The girl leaned in a bit closer to her teacher, now getting even more curious then before. The blond continued. "However, it's thanks to that pain that we both felt, that we were able to understand and come to terms with one another."

Naruto only realised on how much information he might have given her after he was done talking. _"Damn, I didn't intend to tell her this much! Hopefully there's nothing left she wants to know!"_

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" The student asked.

"Yes?"

"How are you and your friend now? If you don't mind me asking."

The shinobi looked back at his student, and made a large bright smile. "Well as of now and untill the end of time. He's... My rival, dattebayo!"

" _I would like ask more questions, but I've heard most of what I wanted to hear. So, I'm fine for now."_ The brunette smiled. "H _e didn't need to tell me about himself if he didn't want to, or about his arm yet he did, just because he made a promise..." She thought to herself gazing into his bright blue eyes with a sense of fondness. The pleasant atmosphere continued for several seconds before_ reality hit the two and they realized how close they were to one another.

Chizuru gained a bright blush as she backed off from Naruto, who had also gained a blush but to a smaller extant. After she had backed off from the blond and both of their blushes died down, he spoke up. "So, Chizuru-chan what do you like to do?"

"Oh, me? I just like to help out at the Mahora Day Care, I really enjoy taking care of children." She said with an innocent smile.

"Really? I wouldn't guess a teenager would like to that type of stuff." He bluntly voiced.

"Hehe... I guess. It's just that I enjoy helping others and I don't like seeing kids all by themselves. You understand?" The brunette questioned.

An emotion flickered past his eyes quicker than she could discern its meaning before the blond closed his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, I understand that pretty well. You also seem perfect for the role."

The busty girl seemed shocked at what the blond said. "What do you mean by 'perfect for the role'?"

The blond looked at her surprised. "Oh, I just thought that someone like you who cares about others as much as you do seems perfect for the role. Plus, you have this sort of motherly aura around you, making it easier for someone to approach you."

The girl blush at the sudden complements. "Ah... Thank you Naruto-kun. You also seem to give off a sort of aura which makes it easier to approach and talk too as well."

"Hehehe... Really? I didn't know." The shinobi laughed, as he scratched his head.

"Hahaha... You really do. If you don't mind, you could join me the day's I help out at the day care if you're not too busy, I think the children would love you." The brunette told the blond.

"Really!? I mean If you say it like that it would be really hard to refuse, dattebayo!" The blond grinned.

The two kept talking for a while, that was until Natsumi ran to the two of them with a worried look on her face. "Hello Natsumi-san." Chizuru welcomed with a smile.

"Hey there, Chizu-nee. Naruto." The short girl greeted.

Naruto noticed that the pink haired girl didn't look too well. "Hey there Natsumi-chan. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of..." The pink haired girl said, as she pointed towards a different location to where the group could see Ayaka, Kazumi, Chisame at the base of a tree. Looking further up the same tree, Zazie could be seen on a branch juggling a laptop, a microphone, and a camera.

The blond made a whistle. "That's pretty impressive, to be able to be able to juggle while on a tree branch."

"Yes, I must agree with you on that Naruto-kun." The brunette nodded in agreement.

"Hey! This isn't the time to be impressed, Naruto! Chizu-nee!" The young girl yelled.

"But why? I mean she's juggling while on a tree branch. You can't tell me that's not impressive in the slightest!" The shinobi said in amazement.

The brunette was giggling at how childish her teacher could be. The pink haired released a sigh in defeat. "Yes, it's impressive... However, Iincho-san told me to call you to help get Zazie-san down..."

"Eh... Do I have too?" The blond question, as he was really enjoying the conversation with his student.

The short girl didn't know what to do with her blond teacher. The brunette made puppy dog eyes, and tapped him on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, I think you should go so nothing happens with Zazie-san. Or, anyone else."

The blond looked at the student on his right, then to the student if front of him. This happened for a few more times, he released a sigh in defeat. "Yea, yea... I understand I'm going..."

As the blond got off the bench and made his way to where the other members of group 3 where, the two girls behind him started to talk to each other. "Wow, Chizu-nee you're really scary sometimes..."

"What do you mean?" The busty student asked innocently.

"Never mind..." The pink haired sighed.

While Naruto was walking in front of the two girls, he started laughing. The two girls look at him worriedly and weirdly. "Ara, what's so funny Naruto-kun?"

He turned his head back to look at the two. He had a grin on his face. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I've never really seen Chisame-chan interact that much with the class, outside the class room."

This statement caused both of his students to go wide-eye, they didn't know how much their teacher payed attention to their class. As Naruto, Chizuru, and Natsumi got closer a crowd had formed at the bottom of the tree, either watching or recording.

When the group got a bit closer they heard some of the girls from group three shout.

"Zazie-san! Get down! What you're doing could cause some shame to name of Mahora!"

"Please don't drop the microphone, and camera! Unless you're willing to pay for them if they break!"

"Rainyday, if you break that laptop! You're going to pay a fortune!"

Naruto walked up to Ayaka, and the rest of group three. "Hey Ayaka-chan. I heard you needed me?"

The blonde turned around to look at the assistant teacher with frustration and worry. "Yes! Could you help us get Zazie-san down?"

The shinobi looked up to where his student was before looking to the blonde. "Do I really have too? I don't see anything wrong with it, and I mean she looks like she's having fun up there."

All of the girls in group three looked at him weirdly, especially Chisame. The class president loudly voiced her thoughts. "What do you mean you see nothing wrong it!? And I understand that she might be having fun, however it could bring shame to Mahora if one of their students were to start acting up!"

The shinobi went into a thinking pose. ' _I understand that she doesn't want her school to get a bad name, and doesn't want her classmate to get hurt. But, she's like 10 meters high up, I guess people from this world are a lot more fragile than my world...'_

Kazumi, and Chisame saw that their teacher wasn't really doing anything, so the two of them walked up to him.

"Naruto, the camera and microphone she juggling belongs to the Journalism Club. If they break, I'm responsible for buying new ones!" The red head blurted.

"Sensei, I hope you don't mind buying me a new laptop if mine breaks." The glasses wearing girl said trying to guilt trip her teacher.

The shinobi had some sweat falling down his head and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine... I'll try to get Zazie-chan down..." The girls looked somewhat pleased with what he said.

Naruto had walked up to the base of the tree; the girls were watching on how their assistant teacher would act. They quickly gained a shocked and wide-eyed look on their faces, as did the people who had formed the crowd, as the witnessed the blond jump up from branch to branch with unbelievable finesse.

"Ara, I didn't know Naruto-kun was that athletic." Chizuru joked, having one of her hands cover her mouth.

"I don't think even the most athletic person can do that..." Kazumi stated, everyone else in the vicinity just nodded their heads in agreement.

" _I don't think doing this should blow my cover."_ The blond thought to himself, before second-guessing himself with a small sweat drop as he saw the crowd's dumbstruck looks.

After a few seconds Naruto was now on the same branch as Zazie. He had a smile on his face. "Hey there, Zazie-chan!"

The light-skinned girl turned her head to her teacher, and bowed slightly as a way to greet him. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her. "Zazie-chan, could you please return the items you took from your classmates?"

As soon as he said that she stopped juggling the items and held them, he thought that she was going to return them. Instead she jumped down from the tree, which stunned everyone including Naruto, as she reached the ground she made a quick getaway, while returning to juggling.

' _Please don't tell me that I will have to chase her...'_ The shinobi mentally grumbled.

"Naruto-san! We have to chase Zazie-san, before any more shame can be brought to the schools' name!" Ayaka yelled.

"And there's my answer..." The shinobi sighed.

Naruto had jumped down from the part of the tree he was on, which was roughly 10 meters in height. As he descended to the ground, his students looked at him weirdly. Chisame spoke up. "Um... Naruto-sensei? How are your legs not broken...?"

The assistant teacher looked at his students with a dumbfounded look. "Oh, umm... Never mind that. Let's head after Zazie-chan before she gets away!"

"Right, let's go everyone!" Ayaka declared, all of them nodded and started to run after Zazie. While they were all full-blown running, Naruto was in the back just doing a very light jog.

" **Hey, why don't you hurry this up, and just catch her?"** Kurama questioned.

"Where's the fun in that? Sometimes you have to create your own amusement, ya know?" Naruto inwardly chuckled.

" **Hahaha. I guess you're right."** The fox laughed at his jinchuriki.

"But I guess I have to stop her now, so we don't end up getting back late..." The shinobi sighed.

One second group three was still chasing down Zazie, while the blond was behind them. But the next second without anyone noticing it, the blond had run pass them and was standing in front of the silent acrobat with his arms stretched out.

What the blond did startled the girl into stopping, and allowed for the rest of his students to catch up. He had a smirk on his face. "Zazie-chan, I've got you. And don't try to run away, I don't want to chase you all through Kyoto.

"Ah... Ah... I thought sensei was running behind us... Yet he got here first?" Chisame inquired as she tried to catch her breath.

Kazumi was also trying to gather air into her lung's. "Yeah... It seems like it. He really is athletic..."

Natsumi was sitting down on the grass, as was Chizuru. Ayaka was in a better condition than her classmates as she took martial arts when she was younger, she walked up to her teacher and classmate. "Zazie-san, may you please return the items you took from Chisame-san, and Kazumi-san?"

The white-haired girl looked at the items, then looked back to her teacher. The girl kept doing this for a little while longer before gesturing to the class president to come near her. _"Why do I feel like I'm going to do something embarrassing here...?"_ The shinobi thought.

The class president did what her classmate requested, she walked close enough for her to hear her. The white-haired girl gestured for to bend down a bit so she could whisper something to her, the blonde did what the girl wanted.

"..." The shorter girl whispered.

"W-Wha... I don't know if he'll do that..." The class president stuttered.

The shinobi wasn't able to hear what the two were saying so he walked near the two. "What's wrong Ayaka-chan?"

She said nothing. The hazel-eyed girl turned to her teacher and whispered something to him. "..."

"Mhm... Say that again I don't think I quite heard you." The shinobi stated.

"..."

" _So, that feeling from before... I was right..."_ The blond sighed. He gained a deadpan look on his face, and closed his eyes.

The girl returned to juggling the items that she was holding. While she was doing this, the jinchuriki started to have a small conversation with his bijuu. More like the bijuu making fun of its jinchuriki.

 **"Hahaha! You're actually right! Sometimes you really have do have to create your own amusement!"** Kurama roared.

"Shut the hell up, Kurama!" Naruto inwardly shouted.

" **Hahaha... So, are you going to allow her request?"** The fox questioned.

"I mean, do I really have a choice? If she somehow breaks the others items, I will never hear the end of it. And, I would need to pay for new ones..." The shinobi grouched.

Naruto cancelled the link so he could return to talking to Zazie. He formed a weak smile on his face. "All right Zazie-chan... I will grant your request."

This shocked the two girls, but made Zazie happy. She had gone to Kazumi, and Chisame to return the items that she took from them. The glasses-wearing girl started to check her laptop from every angle she could find. "Good, no scratches."

Kazumi was doing the same with her items. "Alright, everything looks to be running smoothly..."

Naruto walked up to the two girls who had their items returned to them. "Is everything working well?"

"Yes/Yeah." The two said in unison, he smiled. After making sure their items were okay, the shinobi got into a crouching position and Zazie quickly climbed on top of him. This confused the girls of group three.

The blond stood up, with the hazel eyed girl on his shoulders. He took some steps forwards before turning around to face his students. "All right guys, let's keep checking the place out for now. We're going to head back in an hour."

Natsumi, and Chizuru had gotten of the grass and walked near their group, the latter went near her class president. "Iincho-san, may I ask why is Zazie-san sitting on Naruto-kun's shoulder?"

The blonde started to rub her head in slight pain. "Zazie-san said she would only return the items if she got to sit on Naruto-sans shoulder. And I guess he accepted since he didn't want either Kazumi-san, or Chisame-san to bother him if their items were broken."

"Ah, I see." The brunette nodded her head in understanding.

The busty girl walked up to the blond with the white-haired girl on his shoulders, she looked up to the girl with a smile on her face. "So, Zazie-san how does it feel to be taller?"

The girl gave a thumbs up, the assistant teacher, and brunette chuckled. Naruto turned around to face all his students, with a smile on his face. "Alright everyone! Let's go check out what more this park has to offer!?"

"Yeah!" The all exclaimed.

However, the blonds' stomach didn't agree to his plan as it made a large growl. He gained a small blush and head a sweat drop down his neck. "But before then, can we grab something to eat...?"

All the girls were giggling, even Chisame at the blond's embarrassment. Kazumi was the first to speak still giggling. "Yeah sure, I think we're all hungry right now." Everyone nodded.

"Ah... Okay then." He smiled.

After they were done talking about where they should eat, they began to move out. However, Naruto quickly stopped dead in his tracks, as he gained a small blush.

" **Hey, you okay? Why'd you stop walking?"** Kurama asked.

"N-No reason. I... I just need to talk to Negi after we get back." Naruto stammered.

" **Alright then..."** The fox said a bit confused by what his jinchuriki meant.

Natsumi noticed that he had stopped walking, she walked back to him. "Naruto, are you feeling okay?"

The blond started to lazily wave his hand in front of his face, while another one of his hand was rubbing his forehead. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine, don't worry."

The pink haired girl gained look of somewhat relief. "A... All right then. Just say something if you're not feeling well okay?"

The shinobi smiled at his student. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for your concern."

" _But to think that she was that bold... "_ The shinobi thought rubbing his chin

Natsumi left Naruto and went to catch up with Chizuru, who was walking with Ayaka, Kazumi, and Chisame. Zazie had been looking at him with some concern in her eyes, the blond caught sight at her looking at him with worry.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious." He reassured with his signature smile.

The girl nodded and made a smile of her own. He kept smiling in till something struck him. "Oh, by the way. Why did you take all of their items?"

"..." The white head responded.

"Really..."

The hazel eyed girl nodded. The blond released a sigh. "You know, if you want to sit on my shoulders you can just ask... I really don't mind, and it's better than going through all that hell we just went through."

This stun the girl before she made another smile. The shinobi made a large grin at his student. "Now let's go eat! I'm hungry!"

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

It was now 6:30 in the afternoon, everyone had returned to the inn by the shuttle bus they were assigned too. Naruto was making his goodbyes with his students before returning inside. "Thanks again everyone! Today was really fun!"

Chizuru looked at her teacher cheerfully. "No problem Naruto-kun. I enjoyed today as well, it was really interesting."

"Yes, today was interesting to say the least..." Ayaka sighed rubbing her head, from remembering her teacher carry around her classmate for almost the entire day.

Kazumi began to check her camera. "Yeah, I got some good photos of everyone today, so I'm happy."

He smiled at the group before he quickly remembered that he needed to talk with Negi, he began to walk into the inn. "I'm sorry girls, I can't wait for everyone to get off. I need to head somewhere right away, Ayaka-chan can you do a roll call for me please?"

"Sure Naruto-san, that won't be problem!" The blonde yelled at her teacher, as he quickly walked into the inn.

"Thanks!" where the last words that were heard.

"I wonder why Naruto is in such a hurry?" Natsumi questioned.

"I guess something might have happened to Negi-kun." The brunette whispered so her class president wouldn't do the same thing as their teacher just did.

The pink haired girl looked at her friend with a weak smile. "Ah... Makes sense..."

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

The blond shinobi was now speed walking down the hall to his, and Negi's room. _"Damn... Why for all the problems for Negi to have, why couldn't it be related to fighting...?"_ The blond inwardly groaned.

After a few seconds of walking, he was standing in front of his room. He slid open the door to see a not-so-good looking Negi sitting down on his futon mattress, with Chamo sitting on the pillow.

"Ah! Anuie!" The ermine shouted in shock.

The young boy looked up to see his older brother figure at the door, he weakly greeted him. "Ah... Naruto-nii... How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How was your day in Nara?" The shinobi asked with concern in his voice.

The young mage looked a bit taken back by his query, he tried his best to answer. "W-Well... Umm..."

The ermine looked at his friend with worry in his eyes. "Aniki..."

The shinobi walked over to his younger friend, he had taken a seat in front of him. "I know about what happen today..."

This brought shock out of the young mage, and the ermine before they recalled the blond's words eariler that day. "Don't worry about it! Whatever the bunshin experience's, like seeing or learning something, I get all its experience after it's dispersed."

The shinobi began to talk. "So, Negi. About toda-"

He didn't get to finish as the young boy had dashed out of the room in embarrassment, with the ermine along for the ride. The blond was shocked by this and was about to follow after before having his partner speak up. " **Hey! Can you tell me what's going on!?"**

"Oh, yeah sure... You know Nodoka-chan?" The blond questioned.

" **Um... Who is that again?"** The fox asked.

"The Hinata look-a-like." The shinobi stated.

The fox nodded his head. **"Oh yeah, her... What about her?"**

"Remember when I sent a clone with them to keep them safe?" The bijuu nodded, the jinchuriki continued. "Well, it seems that she had confessed to Negi today. During their time in Nara."

Some silence fell between the two before the fox did anything. " **Hahaha! You're kidding me right!? He's how old...? Ten! Hahaha!"** The fox roared.

"Yup, he's ten..." The shinobi sighed.

After the fox calmed down from his laughter, he gained a somewhat sinister look on his face. **"So, how are you taking this?"**

"What do you mean?" The shinobi inquired confused by his query.

" **I mean, doesn't it hurt your pride as a man for someone to confess to a ten-year-old boy, before someone confesses to you?"** Kurama snickered.

Naruto started to blush a bit. "W-What do you mean!? Sakura-chan confessed to me before!"

" **I mean, with actually love. Not just some temporary crap."** The fox stated.

The blond scratched his head, while looking down at the ground. "Oh, yeah..." He looked back up to his partner and continued. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm happy for Negi."

" **So, you're saying you don't even feel the slightest bit of pain?"** The fox grinned, while really emphasizing on the 'slightest'.

The jinchuriki turned away from his bijuu, looked down to the ground and held his chest comically. "Yeah... Slightly..."

Kurama began to scratch his arms, and release a lazy sigh. **"Ah... After making fun of someone, it really tires me out... I think I'm going to rest for now..."**

The blond looked dumbfounded at his friend. "Wow... If making fun of someone is all it takes to tire someone out, I'm really surprised you can fight for longer than a minute..."

" **Shut it."** Were the last words he heard before cancelling the link.

Naruto was now laying on his futon mattress just looking up at his celling. " _You know what? I think after all this I deserve a nice hot bath..."_

The shinobi sighed as he got off the ground, stretched his arms and legs, grabbed his change of clothes and left his room.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

A few minutes have passed since the blond had left his room to make his way to the bath, as he was walking down he noticed his friends from before. "Ah! Negi! Wait up!"

"Hey Anuie!" Chamo greeted.

"Ah, Naruto-nii..." The young boy spoke weakly.

The shinobi walked up to the younger boy. "Yo! How are you feeling Negi?"

The red head formed a weak smile. "I'm feeling a tiny bit better now."

The blond could tell that the young boy needed some more time to gather his thoughts, he smiled at him. "Hey, you wanna go take a bath? I'm about to right now, it's been a pretty stressful day hasn't it?" He asked with a smile.

The red head's smile became a bit stronger. "Yes, it's been pretty stressful, it would be very much appreciated." With that the three males headed out to the bath house.

As they were walking down the hall, the three began to chat. "So, Negi what do you like to do in your spare time?" Naruto asked, he was trying make Negi to think of something else besides the confession.

"Un... I don't really know... I guess... studying." The young mage told the older boy.

"Really? You don't play games or do anything else then study?" The shinobi inquired.

"Yeah. Why is there something wrong studying in my spare time?" The boy asked.

The blond had some sweat drop down his neck, as he made a crooked smile. "N-No... Not really. It's just that... I thought a kid your age should enjoy doing something else other than just studying all day."

"Mhm... I've never really thought of it like that..." The young boy tapped his finger against his chin.

While in the midst of their conversation, Chamo interrupted them. "H-Hey! Aniki! Anuie! Look there!" Pointing towards a kitten sitting on the road, with a car was around half a meter away from it and closing in fast.

Seeing this, the two boys immediately acted. Naruto used his Shunshin to quickly grab the kitten, as Negi quickly casted a spell to raise the car up into the air before gently returning it to the ground.

With the kitten in his hand, the shinobi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that nothing happened to you, dattebayo!"

"Nya~" The shinobi guessed that the kitten had just thanked him.

The young mage, with the ermine on shoulder, walked over to the shinobi. "Is it all right?"

He grinned. "Yup! Nothing to worry about here!"

The two boys walked over to the driver in the car. "Are you okay, Driver-san?"

The driver looked at the two boys confused. "H-Huh? W-What just happened?"

"Nothing happened. I guess you must have made a wrong turn or something." The blond lied hoping that the driver would just accept it and go along his way. And luckily enough he did.

"So, what are we going to do about this kitten?" The shinobi asked.

Negi cupped his hand around his chin and got into a thinking position. "Well, it looks like a stray..."

"So that means this little guy has no owner?" Naruto questioned.

Chamo nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

The blond smiled. "Well I guess I might just take him, I mean he has no owner so there would be no harm in it right?"

The red head looked at his older brother figure with some concern. "Are you sure Naruto-nii? Taking care of an animal is a pretty tough job."

The shinobi waved him off with a grin. "Don't worry about it! I'm good with animals, especially big and annoying ones!"

Inside the seal Kurama twitch his eye at his comment.

"Well okay then, if you say so. What are you going to name him?" The young boy asked.

The shinobi brought the kitten close to his face, and started to pounder of a name. "Mhm..."

The kitten looked right back at him. "Nya?"

The blond noticed something about the kittens' features, it had one green eye and one yellow eye. "Ah! That's it!"

The ermine looked at the shinobi. "What's it, Anuie?"

He had a large smile on his face. "I figured out the name for this little guy."

"Really what is it?" Negi questioned.

He held the cat up with both hands. "Mini-tabi!"

"Nya!" The kitten released a cry in excitement. One could tell because he didn't scratch the blond what-so-ever.

Kurama started to snicker a bit at the name, not because it was unoriginal but because he thought it was nice that his jinchuriki named it after his fellow bijuu.

The ermine gained a somewhat surprised look on his face. "That's a very unusual name Anuie..."

"Well, I think he likes it, right Mini-tabi?" The shinobi asked the kitten.

"Nya!"

"See, he's fine with it." He pointed out.

Negi chuckled at the blonds' antics. "Well, let's head to the bath now? I'm pretty exhausted."

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto declared. After everything that happened neither of the boys were able to sense someone watching theme.

"T-This is it! This is my ultra-super-huge scoop!" A voice whispered.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

It was now near 7:00 in the evening, Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were now in the bath house, relaxing in the water. They brought Mini-tabi back to their room so it could do whatever it wanted to in till they leave the bath.

"Haa~" Negi sighed in relaxation.

"Hey, hey, Aniki! Don't make such a pitiful sound! What if you don't notice those girls walk in because you let your guard down!?" Chamo yelled.

"It's alright... This is 'sensei-time'..." Naruto stated, enjoying the warm water himself.

Silence fell between the three for a few moments before the young boy spoke up. "H-Hey... Naruto-nii?"

The blond looked at him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"H... H-Have you ever been confessed too?" The young mage stuttered.

The query shocked the blond, he gained an awkward smile and began to scratch his cheek. He recalled the moment when Hinata told him she loved him during their fight with Pain, however he didn't understand on how she meant it, and also the time Sakura 'confessed' to him.

The shinobi looked up to the almost evening sky. "Yeah I've been confessed too before... However, just like you I didn't give an exact response to the person then..."

What the shinobi said shocked the young mage a bit. "W-Why didn't you give a response?"

The blond cupped his chin with his hand, and closed his eyes. "Well, for one of them I was in a very dangerous situation... While the other was because, I knew that the other person was lying..."

This surprised the boy even more, and got him more interested in what the blond was saying. "How did you know that the person was lying to you...?"

"Oh that...? It's pretty simple if you know her, she's in love with another guy. She's been in love with him since we were kids..." The blond stated.

The young mage didn't even bat an eye as he kept asking questions. "Then what about the other one? The one with a dangerous situation."

The blond looked to the young boy. "Oh yeah, I was fighting a powerful enemy back then. I had told for no one to join in since they could have easily died... Yet even though she was weaker than the enemy, she didn't hesitate to come down and save me..."

The young boy looked at his older brother figure in awe, the blond looked back up to the sky, as he started to gain a smile, and continued. "Even though I wasn't able to give a proper response, I still respect these two to this day... These two are very important, precious, and irreplaceable friends of mine, who I would never allow to get hurt!"

Both Negi, and Chamo were looking at him in awe, they were truly speechless at what Naruto said. He looked back to Negi with a reassuring smile on his face. "Don't you feel that way too?"

The sudden query shocked the young boy, true he wasn't in a dangerous situation like the blond, or was being lied too. Nonetheless, he felt the exact same way the shinobi does. He had a smile grow on his face. "Yes!"

The shinobi grinned and ruffled the young mages' hair, which made him smile. "You too!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Naruto-nii?" The boy questioned the shinobi.

"All I mean is that you, Chamo, and all of Class 3-A are my important friends that I would gladly stake my life for."

What the shinobi said got the child teacher happy, and a tiny bit sad. He didn't want his older brother figure to talk that way, he didn't want to lose someone dear to him, not again.

After their talk a few seconds passed in till someone new had opened the door and entered the bathhouse. Naruto, Negi, and Chamo turned their heads to check out who it was, and Naruto, and Chamo started to get small nosebleed, thought the former was trying his best not for it to bleed.

Shizuna had walked in with only a towel covering her modesty. "Ara~ Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei."

"Shizuna-sensei!?" Negi yelled.

The blonde teacher got into a kneeling position in front of the males, this only increased the struggle for the shinobi to control his nosebleed. As he looked closer he swore that her bust sized diminished a bit.

"You two did great today! Would one of you want me to wash your back?" The busty teacher asked.

"N-Nah, I'm fine..." The shinobi stuttered.

"N-No, that's all right..." The young mage stammered.

The woman got behind the young boy. "I know all about your little secret, Negi-sensei."

This made all three males in the vicinity go wide-eyed. She continued with a smirk. "You... Are a mage, right?"

This query made Negi go a bit pale, Naruto wasn't as scared since he wasn't a mage, however he felt scared for the younger boy. "Ehhh!? Huh? D-Did you hear that from the dean!? B-But..."

Shizuna laughed his question off. "Well, I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request... I want to see Negi-kun's magic!"

"Eeh!? I-I can't do that! I can-Mmff!" The poor boy didn't get to finish as he was now in between the breast of Shizuna.

" _Negi... You lucky bastard..."_ The blond thought to himself.

After a few seconds of struggling of getting out, Negi stopped trying to get out of Shizuna's breasts. "What's wrong, Negi-sensei? Do you like them that much?"

Negi looked up to Shizuna. "Shizuna-sensei... Did your breasts get smaller?"

" _So, I wasn't just seeing stuff..."_ Naruto thought.

The blonde teacher was taken a back a little by the young boys' question. "W-Wha... How rude! I'm the 4th largest in the class, you know!

This statement made Naruto, and Negi go on edge. "4th largest in the class!? Who are you!?"

"Kuh... Damn!" She grunted. She began to take off her wig. "I guess you've worked it out, so I've got no choice. One moment I'm the big breasted teacher and the next, I'm a breaking news reporter! My true identity, is 3-A seat No.3 Asakura Kazumi!"

Naruto was shocked to say the least, he wasn't expecting to see one of his students there. _"Damn, that was damn good disguise..."_

Negi, was even more shocked to find out another of his had students figured out his secret. "Aaah! Asakura-san!?"

"This is bad Aniki! She found out about us! Quickly erase her memory!" Chamo shouted.

Negi nodded. "R-R-Ras Tel..."

In a quick second Kazumi quickly took out a phone. From where, no one could guess. "Woah! Hold it! Can you see this phone!? Don't you dare make a move! With one press of this 'send' button, I'll send your secret straight to my homepage for the world to see!"

In less than a second, her phone was in her hand but in the next it was in Naruto's hand. "Ah... These are one of those phones Jiji was talking about before..." He said while inspecting it.

The red head looked at her hand, opened it then looked at her older teachers' hand to see her phone being held by him. "W-Wha! B-But... But he was r-right there..." She pointed to the place where the blond was once.

"Secret..." The blond smiled at his student.

"Agh! Never mind that, I have other methods..." She whispered. She quickly made haste towards the child teacher, and pulled out a microphone from who knows-where.

She was now standing directly in front of him, this action scared the young boy quite a bit. "Uuu... W-Why are you doing this? Asakura-san?"

"Huhuhu... Because It's a scoop! It's all for the sake of the scoop! I'm sorry about this Negi-sensei... But I'm going to have cooperate with my global ambition!" She stated.

This made Naruto raise an eyebrow by what she meant. Negi voiced what he was thinking. "Eh...? Ambition...?"

The female red head took a victorious pose. "That's right! I'll have the eyes of the world on me with my discovery of a real-life mage! I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world will be crawling at my feet! You, the popular Negi-sensei, will star in tv dramas and novels produced by me! And from what I've seen from Naruto, he's a mage as well! Imagine how much cash we could make!"

The blond rubbed his chin. _"Honestly that doesn't sound that bad... If, I was a greedy 'normal' person from this world..."_

The red-haired boy looked on the verge of tears. "I... I don't want that! I have no interest in going worldwide! If everyone found out about me, I'll be turned into an ermine!"

The camerawoman made a thumbs up sign. "No prob! I guarantee you, and Naruto equal share of profits! So, how about it!? Feel like showing me some magic now!?"

' _Crap... If he gets any more pressure placed on him...'_ The blond frantically thought.

"Auee!? I... teacher... If they... Find out..." Negi was trying his best to not cry at the moment.

"I mean, aren't you bored of being a teacher here anyway? Wouldn't it be better to be able to use magic whenever you want to?" At those last words Kazumi spoke, it made the young boy snap.

Negi started to cry so much that it started to affect his wind magic, Naruto was using his chakra to hold himself to the ground. _"Damn, if this is what he can do right now... He'll become really powerful in the next few years!"_

Kazumi not being able to hold onto anything was sent 10 meters into the air thanks to the wind pressure. "Kya!"

The shinobi saw this and quickly jumped into the air to catch his student bridal style. Even though she felt someone grab her she kept her eye's closed in till she returned to the ground.

After a few moments, everything had died down. "Hey, you can open your eyes know."

She opened her eyes to see two bright blue eyes looking at her. She gained a bright blush from the look she was being given and on how she was being held. "W-What happened just now...?"

"I was under so much pressure that I let loose some of my magic by accident, I'm really sorry Asakura-san!" Negi said bowing.

Kazumi gained a happy look on her face. "Hehehe... It's fine, my phone was still recording while Naruto took it, so it-"

"Oh, I think it broke." The shinobi stated.

The red-haired girl went pale in a second. "Wait! What! When did that happen!?"

"Oh, I think it was when Negi let loose, or when I jumped up to save you. Either way, nice job Negi. We kept your secret saf-"

The shinobi didn't get to finish as some of his students walked into the bath house, to see that the blond teacher was holding one of his students' bridal style. "Negi-kun! Naruto! Asakura-san!"

"Asakura-san, I asked you to investigate, and you go and do this?" Ayaka shouted.

"Why are you naked with Negi-kun, and Naruto!" Makie yelled.

"W-Wait, it's a misunderstanding! Help!" Where the last words Kazumi said before getting bruised up by every girl who had walked in.

After getting a royal beating from mostly Ayaka, and Makie, she was on the ground rubbing her head in pain. "Ow ow ow ow... There goes my scoop... It looks like I'm no match for a mage..."

Chamo popped out of nowhere with a smile plastered on his face. "That's not true, Nee-san! You were really shining back there!"

Chapter 6 End.

 **Author Notes: Ayyyy, chapter 6 is out! Don't really know what to put for these notes except when I will be able to upload and the characters in the Naruto harem. So, let's go over when I will upload since it's shorter to explain, you can most likely expect me to upload on either Sunday, or Wednesday! (There is not really much to say besides that lol...)**

 **Harem Suggestions.**

 **(NOTE) If a character you voted for is not on this list it's either that I decided them on being in the harem or they are not going to be in the harem. If a character is voted enough times, they have a higher chance at going into the harem. Just so you know now, I'm making the harem limited to around 10 or so people just for simplicity sake.**

 **Now for the characters that people want to go in the Naruto harem and how many people request that character is the following:**

 **Sayo (2)**

 **Yuuna (3)**

 **Akira (3)**

 **Ku Fei (2)**

 **Haruna (1)**

 **Shiina (1)**

 **Mana (8)**

 **Fuka (2)**

 **Evageline (9)**

 **Zazie (6)**

 **Also, I changed the list from before for Naruto's harem, it's now:**

 **Konoka**

 **Setsuna**

 **Kaede**

 **Kazumi**

 **Chizuru**

 **Asuna**

 **As for Negi harem it's still looking pretty much the same, the characters are:**

 **Nodoka**

 **Chisame**

 **Ku Fei**

 **Yue**

 **Chachamaru**

 **Yue**

 **Ako (With 'Nagi')**

 **Ayaka**

 **Makie**

 **Special Thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, a Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Chase for The Lips!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Chase for The Lips!**

 **(Inn Main Lobby)**

"Wait, what! Someone found out that you two are mages!? And of all people it was Asakura!?" Asuna shouted with confusion.

Negi had some tears coming down his eye. "Y-Yes..."

Naruto nodded his head slightly, as he held the relaxing Mini-tabi on his lap. "Y... Yeah..."

Setsuna had some sweat fall down her forehead, as she looked at her two teachers a bit dumbfounded by the fact that another one of their students had found out about their secret.

The orange-haired girl continued to shout at the two. "How come!? How did this happen!? Out of all the people, why does it have to be that paparazzi girl!?"

"C'mon, Asuna-chan... We had to help this little guy, or else he could've gotten seriously hurt." The blond told her with sympathy in his voice as he held up Mini-tabi with both of his hands.

The red-haired boy nodded his head as some tears fell down his cheek. "Y-Yeah... We had no choice!"

The raven-haired girl shook her head in disbelief. "Sheesh... You two..."

The orange-haired girl crossed her arms. "Having Asakura find out is just as bad as having the world find out, you know!"

She turned around from the shinobi who was besides the young mage, and continued. "Well I think it's over for you two! I guess everyone will find out about both of your true identity's. You'll both be turned into an ermine and sent home!"

"What!? Please, give us some advice! Asuna-san, Setsuna-san!" The young mage pleaded as more tears came down his eyes.

' _Ha... Thank kami I'm not a mage... Wait! If my secret of being a shinobi falls out... What will happen to me!?'_ The shinobi inwardly asked himself as some sweat fell down his neck.

"Hey, Naruto, Negi-sensei!" A voice yelled out.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Kazumi walking up to them, with Chamo on her shoulders. "So here you were, Aniki, Anuie!"

Negi looked surprised to see Kazumi standing there. "Ah! Asakura-san!?"

"Hey there... Kazumi-chan..." Naruto greeted weakly as he waved his hand.

Asuna walked up in front of the two with a somewhat implore look on her face. "Hey, Asakura! Don't pick on Negi, okay? He's just a kid. And Naruto hasn't done anything to you either, so just leave him alone."

"Pick on them? What are you talking about? And speaking of which, didn't you say before you didn't like kids and that you didn't like Naruto?" Kazumi questioned with a smile on her face.

The shinobi turned to look at the bell wearing girl with a confused look plastered over his face. "Hey, you don't like me..."

The bell-wearing girl waved her hands in front of her as a way to conceal the small blush that formed on her face. "W-What! N-No! That was before I got to somewhat know you."

"This is now getting beside the point! What we wanted to say is that this Reporter-nee-san, is on our side now!" The ermine stated as he took a standing position on the camerawoman's shoulder.

This statement surprised both Asuna, and Negi, along with Naruto, and Setsuna to a fair extant. After a few seconds Naruto tried to speak up. "Huh...? On our side...?"

Kazumi gained a grin as she nodded her head. "Yes! As a member of the breaking news club, Asakura Kazumi, has been moved by Chamocchi's passion. So, I'll be acting as your agent in order to protect your secret, Naruto, Negi-sensei. Nice working with you!"

"Eh!?" Negi blurted out with a confused look on his face.

Asuna had a perplexed look on her face by what her classmate had just said. "Seriously!?"

"Actually!?" Naruto shouted with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Setsuna gained a confused look in her eyes. _'Really...?'_

"Yup!" The red head voiced as she walked up to the two teachers and handed them several pieces of paper.

"This is the photo evidence, that I've been taking up till now. I'm returning it back to you, Negi-sensei! Here you go!"

The young mage took the photos out of the girls' hand, and had a huge smile of relief on his face. "All right! Thank you! Asakura-san!"

The shinobi put down the kitten and patted the young boy on the back, as he gave him a reassuring smile. "Isn't this great Negi!?"

The young boy looked up to his older brother figure with a happy and bright smile on his face. "It sure is!"

"What's going on, Negi-sensei, Naruto-san?" Ayaka asked as she and some of the other girls from class 3-A entered the main lobby.

Negi and Naruto turned their heads to see their students walking in. The former was the first to speak up. "Everyone! We just finished doing some work!"

Naruto put his hands-on Negi and Kazumi shoulders. The latter gaining a small blush from the sudden contact and closeness. "Actually, we were just improving our relationship with Kazumi-chan, dattebayo!"

The camerawoman looked at her class mates with a grin plaster on her face, still blushing slightly. "That's right!"

To say that her classmates were jealous was a bit of an understatement. Even Chizuru who usually had a calm demeanour became a tad bit jealous from what the blond said.

The class president tried speak. "J-Just a minute, Naruto-san! Negi-sensei! J-Just what do you mea-"

"Hey, you girls! It's time for bed! Hurry up and get back to your own room!" Nitta cut off Ayaka completely with a yell as he made his way into the lobby.

No one would even try to say a word to Nitta knowing how he could get when angered, if even slightly. They complied with his demand and quietly returned to their rooms, as they left Nitta turned to face Naruto and Negi.

The older teacher continued. "And you two, Naruto-sensei! Negi-sensei! You shouldn't get too soft with your students."

The young mage started to rub the back of his head. "Y-yes. I'm sorry."

"Yeah I understand, my bad Nitta." The blond apologized. Mini-tabi suddenly walked over, and began to start nuzzling to the shinobis' leg.

Nitta took noted of the kitten while some sweat fell from his forehead. "Why is there a cat in the inn?"

Everyone in the room looked at the blonds' leg to see Mini-tabi. Naruto bent down and petted his head, which caused the kitten to cry in happiness. "Oh, him? He's mine."

The glasses wearing teacher looked puzzled by what the blond teacher had said. "If I may ask, why do you have a cat in the inn?"

The blond looked back at the older teacher with a confused look plastered on his face. "Why not? I mean Negi has an ermine, right? So why can't I have a cat?"

Nitta was taken aback a little by his query, before he started to cough in his hands. "W-Well... Negi-sensei had brought his pet with him from the start of our leaving, and even brought in a note saying he would bring him. While you didn't give us any information beforehand."

Naruto looked back at Negi to see him slowly nodding his head, he then looked back at Nitta with awkward smile. "Oh, that? I was walking outside with Negi and saw they little guy all by himself in a box. Seeing and Feeling bad for him I decided to take him with me, he also had no collar on, so I decided it would have been okay in the situation."

The older teacher looked a bit puzzled by the current situation before glancing at the youngest teacher in the vicinity "Is this true, Negi-sensei?"

The young boy looked up to face Nitta with confidence in his eyes. "Yes! Naruto-nii and I saw it while we were walking and felt sorry for it, so we decided to take it."

Nitta nodded his head in understanding to what the boy had said before returning his gaze to the teen. "W-Well... Okay then, if you say it like that, fine... However, are you sure you will be able to take care of it?"

"Why would I take him if I couldn't take care of him?" The blond asked blatantly without much care.

Negi, Asuna and Setsuna suddenly looked at Naruto with shook in their eyes, as they never heard a teacher or student talk back to Nitta. Much to their surprise the older teacher released a weak sigh, before be turned around and started to walk off. "All right then... Just make sure nothing happens to it..."

The blond made a bright smile. "I won't, dattebayo!"

After Nitta had left the room Asuna spoke up. "T... That was incredible Naruto!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he turned around to face Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna with a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? What do you mean? What did I do?"

"I'm guessing what Kagurazaka-san means, is that you in a way... Were able to talk back to Nitta-sensei... And yet you weren't provoking him either. I myself say that is quite a feat." Setsuna told the blond with praise with a smile on her face.

The shinobi looked down to the young mage. "Really? Is it actually that impressive?"

The young mage started to nod his head frantically. "Yes, it is! I've heard that there is not a single teacher at Mahora Academy, who has ever talked back to Nitta-sensei!"

The shinobi went from looking at the young boy to looking up to the celling, rubbing his chin as a smiled formed on his face. "Hehehe... To be honest, I just went with the flow and hoped that nothing would escalate with it."

"Well at least nothing happened..." The bell wearing girl tiredly sighed at how laxed the blond could be.

The raven-haired walked up to the orange-haired girl with a small smile on her face. "How about we start our patrol Kagurazaka-san?"

She turned around to face the swordswoman with a small smile on her face. "Yeah sure."

"See you later Negi, Naruto." She waved off to the two boys as she and the raven-haired girl soon began to walk.

The swordswoman also had made her farewell with the two boys. "Goodbye for now, Naruto, Negi-sensei."

"Bye Asuna-san, Setsuna-san." The red-haired boy made his farewell.

The blond waved his hand as a gesture for their send-off. "See ya later."

"I really hope nothing bad happens tonight..." Asuna whispered while she looked slightly at the ground.

"I'm sure nothing will happen tonight." Setsuna reassured as she wore a small smile.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Inn)**

"So, you girls want to play a game?" a voice snickered.

* * *

 **(Naruto & Negi)**

Fifty-or-so minutes had passed since everyone left the lobby. Naruto and Negi had returned to their room and were now resting in their futon mattresses, with Mini-tabi laying comfortably on a pillow near Naruto who was across from Negi.

The young boy was currently holding his head with a contemplated look on his face as he was in his thoughts. _'Uuuu...! S-Should I ask him...? I mean it's been bothering me ever since he arrived, I have also wanted to ask him about it as well... He won't get mad if I ask right...? I mean it's Naruto-nii.'_

"H... Hey, Naruto-nii..." Negi hesitantly called out to the older boy.

The shinobi turned his head to look at the young mage. "Yeah? What is it?"

"D... D-Do you mind telling me about your arm?" The young mage stuttered.

The blond looked over to his right arm before getting up into sitting position, and releasing a weak sigh. "So, you want to know about this as well...?"

' _He's not mad, is he...?'_ The boy inwardly asked himself with some sweat falling down his neck.

The red-haired boy looked tried his best to look at the blond. "W... W-Well... I mean if it's okay with you... You don't have to answer if you don't want too..."

The shinobi smiled at how considerate the young boy was being. "Yeah sure, it's okay with me. I already told a bit about it to Se-chan, and Chizuru-chan. So, telling you, someone I trust a lot, makes perfect sense to me!" He finished off with a grin.

Negi turned around to face Naruto, with a look of surprise on his face. "R... Really...?"

Naruto made a bright smile. "Of course, dattebayo!"

"Thanks a lot Naruto-nii!" The young mage exclaimed. _'He's not mad! He's not mad!'_ He happily exclaimed mentally.

The shinobi gestured for the young mage to come near him, the young mage did as he was requested and was now was sitting a meter away from the blond. "Alright Negi, what I'm about to tell you make sure that you don't say anything about it to the others. Since I will tell you the truth, Okay?"

"Yes! I promise you Naruto-nii that I will not tell anybody!" The red head stated while he frantically nodded his head.

The blond took in a deep breath before exhaling and looking straight into the red heads' eyes, which had made the young boy gulp. "Alright then, to tell you the truth Negi... This arm," Naruto began to hold is right forearm.

"Is not my real arm."

What the blond had just said made the young boy eyes widen and made his skin go a bit pale. "W... Wait... W-What do you mean that is not your real arm...?"

"Well I won't go into full detail on how I lost my arm, but... This is just a prosthetic arm that I now have." The blond stated.

"Wait a minute! When did this happen!?" Negi shouted as he immediately stood up with a worry look in his eyes.

Naruto was taken aback since he never heard Negi shout so loud. He then crossed his legs and cupped his hand around his chin. "I think it was... By now... A few months or so ago."

After the last few words Naruto spoke, silence followed for a few seconds. The young boy began to look at the floor. "Ah, okay I see... I'm sorry for asking you about this..."

The shinobi stood up and ruffled the younger mages' hair, as a small smile appeared on his face. "No, it's fine! I don't mind you asking and I don't really care. After all, I know that your one curious kid, And I can trust you with stuff like these!"

One could not tell that the red head had a look of surprise on his face as he looks at the ground. He then looked up to meet the blond in the eyes as a small smile found its way on his face. "Alright, Naruto-nii if you say it's fine then I can trust it."

With a smile still on his face Negi took some steps back and extended his left hand out in the form of a fist, this action caught Naruto off guard. However, he already knew what he had to do.

The older boy raised his arm and struck the fist of the young boy with his right fist, the two boys gained very large and beaming smiles on their faces. After a few seconds the boy's separated from their fist bump.

Negi turned to face the clock. "It's going to be eleven o'clock soon. Today has been a long day hasn't it, Naruto-nii?"

"Sure has." Naruto sighed before continuing. "I think Asuna-chan, and Se-chan will be here soon to switch with us."

By Kami's work the door to Naruto's and Negi's room had slid open to reveal Asuna, and Setsuna. "Called it." The blond whispered to himself.

"Hey guys, we're back from patrolling!" The bell wearing girl declared.

"There were no signs of abnormalities. I've also made the barrier stronger as well." The swordswoman informed as she closed the door to the room.

The shinobi nodded as he got up and stretched his arms, while releasing a small yawn. "Well, it seems that it's my turn for patrolling!"

The young mage grabbed his staff that was wrapped tightly in some cloth. "If you don't mind, Naruto-nii could I patrol with you...? I have the feeling that I shouldn't be here or something..."

The shinobi looked a tad bit confused by what the young mage had said before nodding in agreement. "Yeah sure I don't mind. And I was also feeling the same way of being here."

"Now that you mention it, I can feel something weird in the air too. Although it's not hostile..." The raven-haired girl whispered to herself.

"But won't the other teachers be worried if both of you disappear in the middle of the night?" The orange-haired girl asked.

Her query made the two boys have a confusing look on their faces, well more Negi then Naruto since he had his Kage Bunshin. Setsuna saw the confused look on their face before taking out some humanoid looking paper.

"Here I think this should help, these are my 'Substitution Stencils'." She informed the two as she handed the slips of papers to the young boy.

"Substitution Stencils?" The young mage inquired as he went to grab the slips of paper.

"Hmm..." The shinobi sighed in slight amusement.

Before the girl had a chance to speak, the door to the room suddenly slid open to reveal Shzuna. Thanks to Setsuna years of training she was able to pull herself and Asuna to the side of the wall without Shizuna realizing that they were there.

"Naruto-sensei! Negi-sensei! It's almost time for bed!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Shizuna sensei. We were about to go to sleep." The young boy informed with the blond nodding with an awkward smile.

The busty teacher released a small chuckle. "Don't worry about the students, we'll watch over them. So please, leave everything to us. Since you too are still somewhat young, you can sleep the same time as the students do. Since you have to grow up big and strong!"

What she said make the two boys feel somewhat uncomfortable. "O-Okay/Y-Yeah." The two boys said in unison.

The busty teacher waved goodbye, as she began to walk quickly away from their room. "Don't leave your room you two, okay!?"

The two girls who had been hiding behind the wall came out, with Asuna having her hands on her hips. "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue." Naruto blatantly stated.

* * *

 **(With Shizuna)**

As she was walking Shizuna took off what it seemed to be her real hair, but to reveal that it was a wig that Kazumi was wearing. Chamo plopped out of her shirt. "Hurry up, Nee-san! The game is about to begin!"

The red had an almost sinister grin on her face. "Ok, ok! I understand! You just calm down Chamo-chi! I've already set up video cameras, so we're prepared for anything that happens!"

After a few more seconds of walking the red head made a corner into a dark room filled with recording and camera equipment. She plopped herself down to the floor in front of a tv and placed a microphone near herself while she grabbed her headphone.

After placing on her headphones, she began to talk into the microphone. "School trip special operation! 'The War of Lips: A Plan to get a 'Love Love Kiss!' with Naruto or Negi-sensei during the school trip!'."

As Kazumi soon began to introduce the teams, Chamo was in the back with some headphones on and pondering about something. _'Hopefully those scroll's that Jiraiya-sama gave me back then will have enough info for me to configure the magic seal needed for making a pactio, to be used with chakra instead of magic...'_

* * *

 **(Yue & Nodoka)**

"Sheesh... Our class is just overflowing with idiots... Just when you finally confessed, they have to go and run some stupid event like this..." Yue sighed in disbelief as she held a pillow in one of her hands.

Nodoka began to hold her friends' shoulder. "Yue, Yue! It's all right... It's just a game after al-"

"No, it's not all right!" Yue had cut off the short haired girl as her eyes started to glow.

The shorter girl turned around to face Nodoka and lost the glow in her eyes in exchange for a soft smile. "Negi-sensei is one of the most honest and upright people I know. Nodoka, you didn't choose the wrong boy. I'm sure of it."

The taller girl was stunned by her friends' words. "Y-Yue..."

The purple-haired girl raised her fist into the air with a pillow in her hands. "Alright! We're going to win and get you a kiss Nodoka! Let's go!"

"Y-Yeah!" The book loving girl hesitantly declared as she too raised her fist.

* * *

 **(Kazumi & Chamo)**

"All right! Let the games begin!" Kazumi announced.

' _Please Kami, don't make Anuie find out or else I might be skinned alive...'_ Chamo mentally pleaded as some sweat fell down his back.

* * *

 **(Naruto & Negi)**

Naruto and Negi were still in their room with Mini-tabi sleeping in Naruto's futon, with him sitting down beside the sleeping kitten. He soon got up and did a little stretch. "Hey, Negi you ready to leav-"

He stopped as he saw Negi shivering, he quickly walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

The younger boy looked up to the older boy with a smile on his face. "Y-yeah... It's just that I'm feeling this cold feeling, and I don't know what it is..."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I understand what you mean... I'm getting the same feeling as well, I guess you're were right to go on patrol with me."

The red-haired boy smiled. "Yeah, I think your right... Hehe..."

Negi got up and grabbed one of the Substitution Stencils that Setsuna had given him earlier and began to write on it. However, he made a mistake. "Ah... I messed up..."

"It's alright, here have another one." Naruto said as he handed another slip to Negi.

The young boy took the paper and began to write on it again. But yet again, he made a mistake. "Ah... maybe I should write in katakana..."

"Here..." The blond sighed as he handed another slip to the red-haired boy.

The boy once more took the paper out of his hand and began to write on it, however he quickly stopped. The blond looked kind of angry this time. "Where did you mess up on...?

"Hehehe... I made the stroke a bit too long..." Negi laughed as he pointed towards the paper.

Naruto face palmed himself as he handed one more slip to Negi. "Jeez... You're a teacher, and you can't even spell your own name?"

Negi took the paper once more out of his older brother figures' hand as he had a sheepish smile. "Heh... I'm sorry Naruto-nii, but I'm not completely used to writing in Japanese, yet..."

The young boy began to write his name on the paper, while the older boy watched with baited breath. A few seconds passed by before the young boy had a smile on his face. "All right, I've written it!"

"Finally..." The blond tiredly sighed as he lowered his head to face the ground.

The young mage looked at the shinobi. "I guess you're going to use your Kage Bunshin, right?"

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his infamous Kage Bunshin hand sign. A split second later a Bunshin appeared out of smoke.

The shinobi looked at his Bunshin. "You know what to do right?"

The Bunshin nodded as he took some pills out and swallowed them, then a second later completely collapsing on to the floor. This shocked Negi. "W-What did he just do...?"

"Oh nothing. It's just some soldier food pills that my friend made. They taste and smell so bad that even if you have full energy, you still and will get knocked out completely. Truly a dangerous item for those who have a weak will..." The blond informed as he put the sleeping Bunshin besides Mini-tabi.

After placing the Bunshin down, the shinobi then looked at the glasses wearing boy. "Hey, you going to use that thing?"

The question brought Negi out of his thoughts. "O... Oh yeah. Charm-san, Charm-san, please take my place."

The slip of paper in the boys' hand started to glow before transforming into himself. "Hello, my name is Negi." The substitution said.

"Wow... Awesome..." Naruto appraised as he began to check out the substitution.

Negi nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah, no kidding... We don't have any sort of spells like this in the west..."

"Well then, for your orders stay here in my place and go to sleep, okay?"

The substitution nodded at the request he was given.

Naruto walked up to the door leading out of the room and turned to Negi. "Negi, I'm going to check around the halls to make sure nothing happens, alright?"

Negi looked puzzled by what the shinobi was about to do. "What if a teacher see's you?"

The blond waved his hand. "Don't worry if that happens I will just use the Henge no Jutsu to transform into something!"

The young boy nodded his head and walked up to the window of the room. "Okay then. See you later!" He yelled as jumped out of the window with the substitution closing the blinds.

"See ya!" The older boy shouted as he walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, the garbage bin started to glow and a second later some of the failed substitution's that Negi had mage came on out from the garbage bin.

* * *

 **(Kaede & Ku Fei)**

"So, Ku-dono. Who do you want to go after-de gozaru?" Kaede asked Ku, as the two of them were walking down the hall of the inn while they carried some pillows in their hands.

The Chinese girl began to slightly blush and held her cheek with one of her hands. "I-I don't know-aru... I guess I might go after Negi-bouzu, since I think winning the game will be easier that way. Who do you want-aru?"

The busty shinobi tapped her finger against her chin and began to ponder. "On the contrary with you, I think I might go after Naruto-dono-de gozaru... He seems more like a challenge then Negi-bouzu, also Naruto-dono has caught my attention somewhat..."

What Kaede said peeked Ku Fei curiosity. "Really, how so-aru?"

The taller girl had a confusing look on her face as she crossed her arms. "I don't really know how to answer that, all I can say is that Naruto-dono seems like a very interesting person-de gozaru."

She then gained a small smirk and continued. "Plus, I already think most of the girls are going to go after Negi-bouzu and if I join them it would be like bullying him, and there is no fun in doing that-de gozaru."

"I guess you're right." The shorter girl laughed. As they finished up their small conversation and walked a bit further, they caught sight of Yuuna with Makie, and Ayaka clashing with one each other with Chisame in the back.

"Oh! I see plenty of prey!" The Chinese girl shouted as she jumped at them with pillows in her hands.

In a second Ku Fei knocked out Yuuna, Makie, and pushed back Ayaka a bit. As this happened Kaede started to smile to herself.

"Well if Ku-dono has taken action, so will I-de gozaru!" She whispered to herself before quickly running of in a different direction from where the girls were.

* * *

 **(Chisame)**

Chisame was now quietly walking away from where the girls where having their pillow fight with each other, and wore an exhausted look on her face. "I'm sorry Iincho... But I rather not play along with this any longer. I've got to update my homepage and all..."

The orange haired girl kept walking down the hall, until a door to a room suddenly opened up. This caught the girls' attention as she noticed someone standing behind her menacingly. "Whaa!"

"Hey, Hasegawa! What are you up to!?" Nitta shouted as he picked up Chisame by her collar.

"Eek!" She screeched as she flailed her arms frantically.

* * *

 **(Yuuna, Makie, Ku Fei, and Ayaka)**

"What was that noise just now!?" Makie worriedly asked as she faced the direction from where the sound came from.

"Crap! It must be that demon Nitta!" Yuuna announce with worry in her voice.

Ayaka had a scared expression as she turned to face everyone who was currently there. "Everyone! We must run!"

Ku Fei being the fittest of all of them quickly reacted and jumped over Yuuna causing the latter to trip. "I will be heading first! Aru!"

Makie and Ayaka soon began to run with the former looking back at her partner. "I'm sorry Yuuna! This game is about 'survival of the fittest'! I promise to not let you down!"

The brunette who was currently on the ground didn't even have a chance to respond as Nitta quickly walked up behind her with an angry look on his face. "Hey, Akashi! You two!?"

Nitta brought Yuuna alongside Chisame to the lobby, and made them sit in seiza. "It's squatting in the lobby for both of you!"

"Aw!" Yuuna groaned as tears came down her eyes.

"Hey!" Chisame cried from the inconvenience her classmates caused her.

* * *

 **(Kaede)**

Kaede was currently running swiftly and quietly down the halls in her search for Naruto.

' _I wonder where he could be right now...?'_ She inwardly asked herself as she began to think of places where the blond could currently be.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

The voice quickly broke the girl out of her thoughts and made her turn around to where it came from, she soon began to smile at who was in front of her.

"Ah! Naruto-dono, hello!" The busty teenager happily cried out.

Naruto wore an awkward smile as he had some sweat drop from the top of his head to his cheek. "Hey... could you drop the 'dono' thing...? It makes me feel more important then I really am..."

Kaede slightly nodded her head "If you don't want me to call you by 'dono', I am fine with that. If I can't call you by 'dono', what about 'kun'-de gozaru?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine with anything other than 'dono'." He told her as he did a slight nod, then continued. "So, what are you doing outside of your room?"

The busty teenager smirked as she pressed her fingers against her lips. "I'm not really allowed to tell anyone, sorry-de gozaru!"

This made the blond raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're not allowed to tel-"

He didn't get to finish his question as the girl quickly jumped aggressively at him, but thanks to his years of ninja training he was able to quickly move out of the way in time.

' _He's good!'_ Kaede thought to herself as she landed gracefully on the floor with one kneeling down on one knee.

Naruto had some sweat fall down his neck onto his back as he was currently somewhat impressed and a little scared at the speed his student was able to move at. "W... W-What the hell are you trying to do, Kaede-chan!?"

The brunette stood up and cupped her hand around her chin as her other hand rested against her hip. "Well, I think it wouldn't be a problem if I told you about it... Seeing as that I have already won..."

The blond twitch an eyebrow at her comment. She began to make a small smirk on her face. "As of right now, Class 3-A is currently having a game were someone has to kiss either you or Negi-bouzu-de gozaru!"

The shinobi went slightly pale at what his student just said. "Wait, what...?"

He didn't get his answer because as soon as the final word left his mouth Kaede suddenly jumped at him, however this time instead of moving to the side he just used his Shunshin to get out of the way.

The female shinobi currently had a shocked and surprised look on her face. _'W-Wait, was that_ _Shundo_ _!?'_

As soon as she landed back on the ground Naruto was already five or so meters away from her and had a hand cupped around his chin with his eyes closed. _'Damn, there is no way she is just a normal student! The way and the speed that she moves at, is at least high genin to low or mid chunin!'_

A few seconds past before Naruto opens his eyes and looks directly at Kaede, causing her to slightly blush. He made a large grin. "Alright then Kaede-chan, I'll play by your rules..."

' _W-Wait, is going to allow me to kiss him!?_ ' She inwardly questioned herself as she thought that he would have been more of a challenge then what he was showing.

"However! You have to try and catch me first, dattebayo!" The shinobi declared before running into a different hall way.

"I sure was right, this is going to be harder than with Negi-bouzu that's for sure... Well nothing ventured nothing gained-de gozaru!" The female shinobi sighed as she wore a grin on her face.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Alright, looks like there is no one around here!" Naruto whispered to himself looking around the hall way he had just ran into before making two Bunshin's.

"Okay, both of you know what you have to do right?" The original inquired.

"Yes boss!" The two Bunshin's informed in unison.

The original nodded. "All right, just make sure you guys can waste as much time possible. And also, I'm sure you know this but do your best to not get caught. It wouldn't be much fun otherwise." He finished off with a grin.

The Bunshin's couldn't help but grin at how their creator could act sometimes.

"We promise we won't!" The both of them declared.

"Alright later!" Naruto said before using his Shunshin to quickly get out of there.

After the original left the Bunshin looked at the other Bunshin. "All right, I'm going to go get her attention. Make sure you stay hidden with the camouflage cloth."

The other nodded. "Yeah I know."

One of the Bunshin were about to walk back to where Kaede was however she had just made the corner, which surprised the two Bunshin's. Luckily enough the other one had already put on the camouflage.

"Not so fast are you!?" Kaede asked with a large grin on her face.

Naruto (Bunshin) smiled. "I'm not so sure about that, you have to catch me if you want to find out!"

With those final words the chase began with the Bunshin in front of Kaede, while the other Bunshin was staying behind them well hidden so he wasn't found out.

* * *

 **(Nodoka & Yue)**

"Y-Yue..."

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Why are we passing through here to get to Negi-sensei?"

Right now, the two girls were crawling on top of a roof with Yue who was holding a map in her hands and a flash light in her mouth was currently in the lead and Nodoka following directly behind her.

While the purple haired girl was looking at the map she looked slightly over her shoulder to face her the violet haired girl. "According to my calculations, this is the safest and fastest route."

The taller girl of the two nodded her head in understanding. The shorter girl showed her the map she was looking at and resumed. "Negi-sensei's room is at the end of the building, so there's no avoiding meeting up with the enemy, Nitta-sensei. So, if we use the back routes we can easily get to the room at the back through the fire escape..."

The two girls then made it to a window and Nodoka tried to enter it with the help from Yue. "B... But the fire escape might be locked..."

"I thought that might have been the case, so I had unlocked it in advance." The short girl stated as she helped her friend.

After the girl's got through the window the violet haired girl smiled at her friend. "Y-Yue! You're amazing!"

The short girl shook her head with the flash light in her mouth. "Come on, Nodoka! You can thank me after we've gotten that kiss of yours."

"Yo!" A happy voice called out.

The two girls turned their head's to where the voice came from, they were shocked to say the least as they both saw Naruto standing there in front of them.

The blond began to look at Yue who was holding a map, and a flash light. "You two, wouldn't be in on the game too. Right?"

'W... Wait! _H... He knows!?_ ' Nodoka thought in horror.

Yue nodded her head hesitantly. "Y... Yes, we are..."

"Are you after me, or Negi?" Naruto already knew the answer to the question, yet he wanted to ask for his own amusement.

The taller girl was slightly hesitant to respond, however the shorter who was a less hesitant answered for the two. "W... We're after Negi-sensei..."

He smiled at the two of them and moved to the side. "Okay you two can go. I won't inform the other teachers."

What the blond said made Yue go a bit on edge, unlike her friend who was as happy as a kid is on Christmas day. Nodoka quickly ran by her teacher with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, Naruto-san!"

The shinobi grinned at his student and waved his hand at her. "Yeah, sure! No problem!"

After the Nodoka left, it was just Yue and Naruto. The purple-haired girl walked up to her teacher with a slight look of aggravation on her face as she looked at him. "What are you planning?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow from what his student had just asked him. "What do you mean by that, dattebayo?"

The short girl thought that her teacher was joking which increased her anger ever so slightly. "What I mean is that if you try to play with or hurt Nodoka's feelings, I will never forgive you!"

The blond eyes widen from what the girl had just said, before a small smile formed on his face as he looked at his student with honesty. "I have no intentions on doing that, Yue-chan. I will tell you this right now, I support Nodoka-chan's feelings no matter what."

Yue was taken aback by what she heard her teacher say and thought that he was joking, but after looking at his bright blue ocean eyes she could tell that he was serious by it.

The short girl did her best to look up to her teacher before she gave up then looked slightly to the ground. "Then... If you don't mind me asking... Why should you support Nodoka? I do it because I'm her friend and all..."

He gained a puzzled look on his face before turning it into a kind and warm smile. "Well, the reason I support her is because, no matter what you can or could do, it doesn't matter if you don't even have one person supporting you."

The purple haired girls' eyes widen at what her teacher said, after losing a bit of the shock she received she looked back up to face him. "Y... You kind of sound like you know a lot about this..."

The blond closed his eyes as he scratched his cheek with the smile still on his face. "Y... Yeah, you can say that..."

"Is there any other reason you support her?" Yue asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Hmmm... If I had to give another reason, it would probably be that she kind of reminds me of a close friend of mine. And for that friend all I wish is the best for them and their future, dattebayo!" Naruto responded as a large smile formed on his face.

' _So, Naruto-san really just want's what Nodoka thinks is best for herself... Huh...'_ The purple haired girl inwardly told herself as a small smile appeared on her face. She was now seeing Naruto in a completely different way, now she had gained some admiration for him.

The moment was immediately cut off, as Naruto and Yue saw a latter fall from the ceiling. The two of them both looked up to see the Narutaki twins in ninja attire, Naruto was shocked to say the least, the same thing could be said for Yue.

"Ah! It's Naruto, and Yue!" Fumika announced to her sister.

As soon as Fuka saw the blond she quickly jumped at him, for her only to miss as he side stepped out of the way. Naruto looked at the Fuka with mild amusement written over his face. "So, I guess your also after me? This is getting fun!"

The younger sister looked confused on what he meant by. "What do you mean by 'also after me'? Are you saying someone is after you too Naruto?"

The blond turned to face the Fumika with a smirk on his face. "Yeah! Kaede-chan is trying to find me right now! Hehehe..."

What he said shocked the twins as they have always tried to prank Kaede or at least hide from her but never succeeded, the both of them looked at each other before nodding. The two of them jumped in the air together.

"Narutaki Ninjutsu Style: Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" The both of them yelled together.

However, nothing happened. This dumbfounded Yue a bit, but made Naruto to start laughing like a hyena. "Hahaha! You guys... You guys can't even make a single Bunshin!? Hahaha!"

The twins started to look at their teacher a little bit angrily while the girl beside him looked at him awkwardly, the twins even though a bit mad still jumped at him. Naruto was prepared to move out of the way, but this time though Yue smacked the two them away.

Yue had gotten in front of Naruto, and turned around to face him with a determined look on her face. "I will keep them here Naruto, you must already have enough on your hands with Kaede trying to find you out. Go, now!"

He was stunned by her selfless act before he turned around and started running the other way into a different hall. "Thank you, Yue-chan!"

After he left Fuka got a bit angry at her classmate. "Why are you defending him Yue!?"

The purple haired girl turned to face the twins. "If Naruto supports Nodoka choices and decisions no matter what, I will do the same for him no matter what the circumstances are!"

* * *

 **(Naruto/** **Bunshin** **and Kaede)**

' _Wow... Naruto is pretty fast, it's only been six minutes since I had started to chase him and yet he doesn't look tired at all... It's like he's not even trying...'_ Kaede thought to herself as some sweat began to fall from her forehead.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to look at his student, he grew a smug look on his face. "You're already getting tired from the chase? C'mon don't you want to win this game?"

The busty shinobi twitched an eyebrow at what he just said, for only a second later to a smirk appear on her face. "Oh, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you-de gozaru!"

"Mhm... And why is that?" He questioned as he raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"This is why! Kage Bunshin!" The female shinobi declared as she made five Bunshins, which in turn surprised both Naruto's. The one who was being chased and the one who was hiding.

' _Wha! She can use Kage Bunshin as well!?'_ The blond mentally asked himself as looked behind himself.

"How do you like this, Naruto-de gozaru!" Kaede questioned with a large smirk on her face.

"You know what? Fine! Two can play at this game!" Naruto declared as he did a summer salt added with a turn in it so he could be facing his student.

This action somewhat surprised Kaede and her Bunshin, although a second later they began to smile. "So, have you given up-de gozaru?"

The shinobi shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face. "Nope, actually I thought I would like to join you." He then formed his infamous hand sign. "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

Kaede and her Bunshin were not expecting to see that another Naruto was standing beside what they thought was the original, this made her stop and decide to ask him a question. "Naruto, I hope you don't mind me asking but, have you ever had some sort of ninja training-de gozaru?"

He went a tiny bit pale at her query. _'Mhm... Should I tell her? I mean she seems like she has had some sort of ninja training, so I guess it would be fine...'_

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I've dabbled a little in it before." Naruto responded with a small smile.

This had brought out even more curiosity out of Kaede, she glanced at her Bunshin's who all nodded their head before looking back at Naruto. "Then I hope you don't mind me asking another thing, but would be okay for you to be able to train with me when we return to Mahora?"

The male shinobi nodded his head. "Yeah sure. I don't mind, I need to work on a few things as well. So, where could we trai-"

He didn't get to finish as Kaede and her Bunshin's jumped at him and his own single Bunshin. Unfortunately, to without her knowing she was fighting someone who had years of experience using Bunshin's.

In less than a second the Naruto Bunshin had destroyed all of Kaede Bunshin. She gained a stunned look as she wasn't able noticed what happened, this quickly stopped her assault as she was now sandwiched in between two Naruto's. "W... What happened...?"

The Bunshin that the other one had made dispersed itself leaving just one Naruto in front of Kaede, while the other was still hiding. Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes. "Kaede-chan, just for your information I've been using this Jutsu for many years. Some could even say I'm a master at it, dattebayo!"

' _His guard is down! This is my only chance-de gozaru!'_ She mentally told herself as she used her Shukuchi to close the distance between the two of them, since she knew that just a normal leap wouldn't be enough at this point.

The male shinobi opened his eyes and noticed that she was a meter-or-so away from him, of course he could dodge it however his mind was not where in needed to be as right now.

' _They're pretty big..._ ' He inwardly told himself as he was looking directly at Kaede's melons.

That one thought would really mess him up soon enough as that was the time Kaede needed to push him onto the wall, and pinned him against it causing her breast to rub against his chest which in turn made him get a tiny nosebleed.

"I guess I've won-de gozaru." The female shinobi laughed as a smug look showed itself on her face.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Kaede-chan." The male shinobi chuckled.

"What do you mean? Can you not see the position you are in?" She asked as she pushed her breast's further on to the blond causing him to go slightly red.

Even while holding in his nosebleed he smirked before popping out of existence. This shocked Kaede to a large extant. "W... What? I thought I had gotten the original..."

"Right here." A voice stated with a hint of amusement in it.

The brunette turned around to see another Naruto standing there, with a grin plastered on his face.

"I told you that I'm considered a master at using this Jutsu, no? Well anyway, see ya!" He laughed before turning into a puff of smoke.

"Ah... I thought I had finally gotten him, after all that hard work to end up without nothing is not a good feeling-de gozaru..." She sighed weakly as she looked down at the ground.

She stopped looking to the ground then began to look at the end of the hallway, she nodded to herself. "Alright, no time to be moping. I guess it's time to go back at it-"

"Hyaaah!" A voice shouted in horror. This immediately made the Kaede turn around to face the direction she heard the voice come from.

' _That voice... Nodoka-dono!'_ The brunette thought to herself before dashing to where she heard the voice come from.

* * *

 **(Outside Naruto's & Negi's room)**

Kaede met up with the Narutaki twins, Yue, and Ku Fei who had found the other three fighting before a few minutes earlier after the shout. Ku Fei and Yue walked up to the door and opened it.

Everyone was surprised to see Nodoka laying on the floor, with swirls in her eyes. And that the window to the room was wide open, Ku fei and the twins quickly ran up to the window. "Damn, the culprit escaped through the window-aru!"

Fuka jumped out of the window followed by her hesitant twin sister. "After him, Fumika!"

"Y-Yeah!"

However, something else had caught Kaede's attention instead, and that was what she thought was the real Naruto sleeping in his futon. As everyone was wondering what happened she walked up and crouched besides the sleeping blond who currently holding a sleeping Mini-tabi in his arms.

The brunette smiled to herself as she looked down at him. "He looks so peaceful when he is asleep..."

After a few seconds at looking at the blond realization struck her. _'Wait... If I kiss him now... I can win the game!'_

Kaede did a slight nod before leaning into Naruto prepared to kiss him, however as soon as she was a centimetre-or-so away from his lips he released a very tired yawn. This made her stop and pull away.

The female shinobi shook her head as a kind smile made its way on her face. _'Mhm... I think I rather not do it this way... It wouldn't feel right for me to win like this...'_

She then got a somewhat stunned look. _'But to be able to have_ _Kage_ _Bunshin's_ _up while your asleep is truly impressive, you really do mean it when you say people call you a master at it-de gozaru.'_

After a few seconds passed Ku Fei walked over to Kaede and crouched besides her. "Kaede-san, didn't you want to kiss Naruto-aru?"

Kaede shook her head. "Not like this no... Remember when I said he seemed more like a challenge then Negi-bouzu?"

The Chinese girl nodded, the female shinobi continued. "Well, with him sleeping like this it just defeats the challenge for me-de gozaru."

"Ah, okay then-aru. I just wanted to know why." Ku Fei laughed as she went back to standing position.

"So, what do you want to do now-de gozaru?" Kaede asked her friend as she was still kneeling down besides Naruto.

The blonde tapped her index against her chin and began to consider her options before looking at her friend. "Well, I think I might just return to our room-aru. Do you want to come along-aru?"

The brunette smiled and nodded at her friend. "Sure, I'm kind of tired from tonight. Let's just inform Yue-dono before we leave-de gozaru."

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

Ten-or-so minutes had passed since Kaede and the rest of the girls went into Naruto's and Negi's room. Naruto was now walking around the Inn with his hands behind his head.

' _Damn, Kaede-chan was able to get through the one of the_ _bunshin,_ _but why did the other just give up... She's pretty good I'll give her that, but there is not one person in either worlds who can use_ _Kage Bunshin's_ _better than me!'_ Naruto pridefully thought to himself as he walked down a hall way.

As he continued to patrol the area, he passed by the entry to Inn as someone came in and caught his attention. "Hey, Negi!"

"Ah, hey Naruto-nii!" Negi greeted as he ran up to the blond with a smile on his face.

"You done from patrol yet?" The young mage asked as he looked up to his older brother figure.

The shinobi nodded as he did a slight stretch. "Yeah, I'm basically all done with it now. What about you?"

"Yes, I just finished it right now... There is actually somethin-"

"Negi-sensei!" A voice loudly called out to the young boy.

Negi and Naruto turned their heads to face where the voice came from, the former gaining a slight hint of red on his cheeks as he saw Nodoka standing in front of him with Yue by her side.

"Ah... Miyazaki-san..." Negi stuttered as his cheeks became a more vibrant red.

"Ne... Negi-sensei..." Nodoka muttered as her cheeks gained a pink hue.

The young boy started to clutch on to his shirt feeling a bit uneasy. The older boy saw this and decided to lightly smack him on the back, which surprised everyone there. The young mage turned around to face the shinobi. "W... What was that for, Naruto-nii?"

Naruto bent down and began to whisper something into Negi's ear. "That was to help you to focus, dattebayo... Now, go tell her how you feel about your guy's current situation, from what I know about Nodoka-chan she can be very understanding." He finished off with a smile.

The young mage eyes widen at what his older brother figure said before a small smile formed on his face. "Right!"

He then turned around and walked up to Nodoka, who was waiting with baited breath. After approaching his student, he looked slightly at the ground. "Um... About what happened this afternoon..."

Nodoka understanding what he was trying to say started to wave her hands in front of her, while her friend behind looked at her a bit unamused. "N-No, we don't have to talk about that... as long as you heard what I said, that's..."

Without any of the four knowing, Asuna and Setsuna where watching the scene unfold before their very eyes. And without any of them knowing, Chisame and Yuuna had been trying to listen to what they were saying.

Negi then tried his best to look up to his student. "I'm sorry Miyazaki-san... To like someone, I still don't really understand..."

He quickly got a surprised look on his face before waving his hands in front of himself. "Ah, of course I like Miyazaki-san, but... I like everyone in my class. I like Naruto-nii, Setsuna-san, and Konoka-san, and Iincho, everyone in the baka rangers... I-I mean 'like' in the teacher and student relationship..."

Nodoka and Yue were shocked to see how the child teacher was acting. However, Naruto was smiling at him. Seeing that he put a lot of time thinking about his answer made the blond happy and made him not worry about the boy as much as he normally would.

After a few attempts at trying Negi was able to look at his student directly in the eyes. "I can't give you a proper answer Miyazaki-san, but... Um..."

Nodoka looked at him confused on what he was trying to say. He then formed a kind smile on his face. "Um... As friends... How about we start off as friends?"

The violet haired girl was taken aback by his sudden question before forming her own kind smile. "Okay!"

' _That's right... This is the real person after all... And he's just a ten-year-old boy...'_ Yue inwardly told herself as she sipped on a strange flavoured juice box. Naruto was smiling at the two, he has happy that the both of them were able to understand each other.

Asuna, and Setsuna were also watching the scene as small smiles formed both on their faces. Chisame, and Yuuna were still attempting to listen in on what they were saying but to their avail had no chance.

Negi started to scratch the back of his head. "Um... Well then, shall we go back?"

"Y-Yes." Nodoka mumbled quietly as she began to twiddle her thumbs happily.

Before anyone even moved a muscle, Yue quickly shot Naruto a look that he knew all too well. The shinobi nodded and put his hands' on Negi's back which caused the boy to turn around and face him. "Huh...? What are you doing, Naruto-nii?"

The blond pushed the red-haired boy straight into Nodoka, with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Oh no, my hand slipped."

At the same time the purple-haired girl put her leg out in front of the violet haired girl causing her to trip on it. "Ah!"

"Hm!?" Was the last sound Negi was able to make before he and Nodoka touched lips.

"Mhm~?"

The two had very bright blushes on each other's faces before they let go of the kiss, Nodoka quickly backed away from her teacher. "Ah! I-I-I'm sorry!"

The boy who had just gotten a kiss was in quite the shock. "No, um... I'm sorry too!"

The boy then turned around to face his older brother figure. "Naruto-nii! W-Why would you do that!?"

Naruto made a confused look on his face. "Hm? What do you mean? I said my hand slipped, it wasn't on purpose or anything."

The young boy didn't know how to respond to the older boy, while this was going on Yue just looked at the two with a smile on her face. _'Good for you, Nodoka.'_

"Hey, you lot! Why are you guys here right now!" A voice shouted out.

Everyone who was in the area turned their heads to see Nitta holding Kazumi and some more of the girls who were in on the game by their collar. Kazumi was also holding Chamo in her hands with a pleading look on his face for assistance.

"All of you squat until morning!" Nitta roared with fury.

Naruto had some sweat come down his head. "Wait you don't mean us too, right?"

Nitta looked at the blond with fury, which made the latter gulp. "Of course, you too! Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei! Honestly, playing with your students like this..."

* * *

 **(Asuna and Setsuna)**

As the both of them was seeing what was happening Asuna turned to face Setsuna with a sheepish smile. "I guess we should leave, right?"

"Y-Yes, I think that would be the best course of action..." The raven-haired girl almost hesitantly agreed with.

They soon began to walk away from where everyone else was, the bell wearing girl had a sweat drip down her cheek. "I wonder what those guys were up to?"

The swordswoman took out her 'Substitution Stencils' and began to take some small glance's over them. "Don't tell me that it was because of this..."

* * *

 **(Nitta & his Hostages)**

' _Jeez, I just want to sleep now... I wonder how I can get Nitta to let me go...?'_ Naruto pondered to himself as he was now sitting in seiza besides Kaede with Negi, Chamo and the rest of the girls who played the game.

After a few seconds of thinking an idea struck the blond. He tapped Kaede on the shoulder with his elbow to get her attention, she turned around to face him with a clueless expression.

"Yes, Naruto-kun-de gozaru?" She whispered very quietly to where only the blond could hear.

"You said before you would like me to help train you, right?" The blond asked.

Still a bit clueless the brunette nodded, which made the male shinobi grin. "Alright, then for the first lesson, stealth."

The female shinobi looked more clueless then before. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Just watch, you make sure you do what I do." The blond stated before raising his arm to ask a question.

Nitta who was just tapping the ground with his foot noticed that the blond had to ask a question. "Yes, Naruto-sensei. What do you need?"

Naruto gained a small smirk to which only Kaede could see, he clapped his hands together and started to rub them with each other. "So, you're saying I can't go no matter what. Right?"

Everyone in the room looked at him a bit dumbfounded, even Negi and Chamo as well. A small vein appeared on the older teachers' forehead. "Yes, you can't go no matter what. It's your punishment for misbehaving."

The male shinobi crossed his arms together and closed his eyes as he nodded. "I see, I see. Alright then."

Nitta nodded before turning away from him thinking that he was done asking questions.

"Hey is that a student over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed over to a completely different direction.

This almost 'innocent' query made Nitta and the rest of the girl's turnaround from the direction he was looking to where Naruto had pointed too. "Where!?"

However, no one was there. Nitta then turned back around to where Naruto was. "I don't know what you mea-"

"Wait! Where is Naruto-sensei, and Nagase!" The older teacher shouted as neither Naruto nor Kaede where there when he turned around to face everyone.

Everyone turned their heads' to where the blond and brunette should have been, but neither of them where there. Negi then noticed something where the blond was.

"Hmm...? There's' a note here..." He said as he started to open the note.

The older teacher looked at the note with a bit of anger. "What does it say, Negi-sensei...?"

The younger teacher soon began to read what was on the note. "Mhm... It says, 'If you ever want to try capturing me, try using ropes and chains with locks or something. Just you asking me won't make me stand down, dattebayo!'." It ended off with a poorly drawn mini Naruto doing the piece sign.

Nitta had some veins appearing on his foreheads as quickly took the paper out of Negi's hands and ripped it apart. "Damn you, Naruto-sensei!"

' _Hehehe... Surely sounds like something Naruto-nii would do...'_ Negi inwardly told himself with a weak chuckle.

Chapter 7 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey everybody! I am extremely sorry for the late upload! I thought it would have been done by tomorrow so I would be able to upload this much earlier then I wanted to, so yeah, my bad on my part. However, I know now that if I think a chapter will take me 3 or so hours it would probably take me more than that.**

 **Alright let's talk about the actually chapter now. Let me make it clear right now that I tried my best to make this chapter more about Naruto forming bonds or connections with his students (Kaede, Yue, and Nodoka.) I am not putting the other characters to the side, it's just that these three characters right now are somewhat important to this arc then most other characters from their class. That's way I didn't focus that much on them this chapter, but mark my words that I will do my absolute best to make each character form a sort of bond with Naruto.**

 **Now for with that out of the way, time to bring up what you've all been waiting for, the Naruto Harem!**

 **(NOTE) If a character you voted for is not on this list it's either that I decided them on being in the harem or they are not going to be in the harem. If a character is voted enough times, they have a higher chance at going into the harem. Just so you know now, I'm making the harem limited to around 10 or so people just for simplicity sake.**

 **Sayo (2)**

 **Yuuna (4)**

 **Akira (4)**

 **Haruna (2)**

 **Shiina (1)**

 **Mana (12)**

 **Fuka (2)**

 **Zazie (7)**

 **Hinata (2)**

 **Naruto Harem:**

 **Konoka**

 **Setsuna**

 **Kaede**

 **Kazumi**

 **Chizuru**

 **Asuna**

 **Evangeline**

 **Negi Harem:**

 **Nodoka**

 **Chisame**

 **Ku Fei**

 **Yue**

 **Chachamaru**

 **Yue**

 **Ako (With 'Nagi')**

 **Ayaka**

 **Makie**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, a Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Also, Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow! Even if you don't live in Canada, let it be early! Have a wonderful day :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Enemy's Assault Begin!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Enemy's Assault Begins!**

 **(Naruto's & Negi's Room)**

It was 9:10 in the morning, Naruto was quietly and comfortably asleep in his futon mattress, that was until he decided to get up. After getting into a sitting position the blond tried to look for the clock to see the time. "Mhm...? What time is it...?"

As he made eye contact with the clock and was able to see more clearly, his eyes widen and he went slightly paler. "Wait...! What!? I thought I was supposed to be up at eight!"

" **You were, however you decided that you'd rather sleep."** Kurama tiredly told his jinchuriki as he brought him into his mindscape, while he stayed in a resting position with his arms crossed.

The shinobi turned around to face his bijuu with a dumbfounded look. "What do you mean, I swear I got up at eight..."

" **So, you don't remember, huh?"** The red-orange fox asked as he closed one of his eyes.

Naruto became even more confused by what his partner was saying to him. "Remember what...?"

* * *

 **(Earlier that morning)**

"Naruto-nii, wake up! We have to leave soon!" Negi yelled as was frantically shaking Naruto to get up.

All that the boy got in response was a loud snore from the blond, Chamo soon decided to get near the head of the sleeping blond. "Hey, Anuie! Get up! We need to leav-"

The ermine didn't get to finish as he was thrown into a wall by the unconscious blond. Negi went pale at what he just witnessed, he looked at his smaller friend with some sweat dropping down his neck.

"A-Ah... Chamo-kun, are you... Okay...?"

The ermine tried to lift up his head, just to ultimately fail. He then decided to try and raise his paw instead. "Y-Yeah... I'll be fine, Aniki..."

The red-haired boy had an awkward smile as he nodded before some more sweat fell down his neck, he turned around to face the sleeping body of the blond and began to lightly hit it.

"Naruto-nii! Please get up!"

The hitting from the young boy had some sort of effect, since the older boy began to wave him off, ultimately pushing him back slightly.

"Mhm... Five more minutes... Dattebayo..." Naruto groggily spoke as he turned to his right side and began to hug a sleeping Mini-tabi.

' _Jeez... When Naruto-nii is like this, it's almost impossible to get him up...'_ Negi inwardly told himself as he released a weak sigh and looked down at the ground.

The red-haired boy walked over to Chamo to picked him up, and put him lightly on his shoulders. He turned around to face the blond one more time with a weak smile. "Okay, just make sure you get up in time..."

* * *

 **(End of Time Skip)**

"O-Oh yeah. T-That did happen, didn't it...?" Naruto stuttered as some sweat dropped down his forehead while he looked at the ground.

" **Yeah, that did happen."** Kurama told him while he got into a sitting position to stretch his body and tails.

The jinchuriki looked up to face his bijuu with a confused look on his face. "So, what do I do now?"

After stretching his body and cracking his neck the fox looked down at his partner a bit tiredly and confused. **"I don't know, you figure it out yourself. I've helped you enough in the last two days."**

* * *

 **(Outside of Mindscape)**

"Huh...? Wait... C'mon, Kurama!" Naruto shouted as he held his head in disbelief that his partner would actually kick him out of his mindscape.

' _Hmm... What do I do now...?'_ The shinobi mentally asked himself as he crossed his arms.

Several seconds passed since the blond stopped his shouting and began to think of a way to find Negi, after one minute he finally thought of a solution. He quickly went into his bag and started to file through it.

"No, not this... Or this..." The shinobi whispered to himself as he threw some scrolls over himself.

After a few seconds of going through his bag he gained a hopeful look on his face.

"Here it is! I knew that the bushy eyebrow Jiji would come through!" Naruto shouted happily as he brought out a white cell phone in his hand.

However, as happy as he was, he quickly gained a confused look on his face. "Uh... So, how do I work this thing?"

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

"Alright, I have a decent understanding on how this works now, this is a lot harder to work with then a sending a letter..." Naruto mumbled as he began to scroll down the contact list until he found the contact he was searching for, he began to call the person.

After a few seconds the person picked up. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey, Se-chan!" The blond exclaimed as a look of happiness made its way on his face.

Setsuna was shocked to hear the blond through the phone. "W-Wha! Naruto! How did you get my number!?"

"Oh that? Bushy eyebrow Jiji gave me this before we left, and he was nice enough to put down some of your guy's information down for me." The shinobi stated as he scratched his cheek.

"Hm? 'Bush eyebrow Jiji'... You mean the dean?" The brunette inquired since to her that sounded somewhat rude and was surprised to hear how easily the blond could say it.

"Yup!" The shinobi gushed.

"Okay then... What do you need?" The swordswoman weakly sighed.

"Where are you guys right now?" Naruto asked as he began to put away the scrolls that he threw all over the room before.

"We're just about to enter an arcade with Negi-sensei."

"Okay, can you tell my where the arcade is at?" The shinobi asked as he finished up putting his scrolls away.

"Sure, the arcade is just three or so blocks south from the inn."

The blond nodded to the information he was given. "Alright, thanks for the information. I'll be there soon, dattebayo."

"Okay, see you soon." Setsuna then hanged up on the call.

Naruto put the cell to the side as he began to smile before jumped up into a standing position to stretch his body out. "All right, I guess I have to start getting ready!"

However, as soon as the smile came, it was switched with a frightened look and the blond going slightly paler. He brought the phone back up to call the brunette again.

In a few seconds the phone picked up. "Hello, what do you need now, Naruto?"

"Um... What's an 'arcade'...?" The blond sheepishly asked while some sweat fell down his cheek.

"Are you serious...?" The brunette couldn't tell if he was being serious or just joking with her.

The blond began to look down at the ground in shame. "Yeah..."

This made the swordswoman just let out a tired sigh to find out that the shinobi was serious. "Hmm... I'll send you a map of where it's located, please don't get lost..."

The shinobi began to smile brightly. "Don't worry I won't! Thanks for doing this, dattebayo!"

He hung up the phone once more and went to put more than half of the cat food for Mini-tabi in a bowl and did the same for the water since he thought he would be away from a while.

' _Hopefully your nothing like Choji when it comes to food...'_ Naruto inwardly chuckled to himself as he looked at the sleeping kitten.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

"Alright, I made it. Hopefully they're here." Naruto told himself as he entered the arcade. He was currently wearing a white shirt, underneath an orange hoodie with black sleeves, with black cargo pants, and white slip on shoes.

' _Hmm... I think if I go where the most noise is, I should probably find them.'_ The blond inwardly told himself as he walked inside the arcade.

"Sensei! You and me next!" A voice called out.

The shinobi glanced to where he heard the voice and nodded. "That way."

Naruto began to walk down to where he was hearing the voice's come from and soon enough, he came to the sight of seeing the entirety of group five along with Negi, accompanied by Chamo.

"Hey, guy's!" The shinobi shouted as he ran to them while waving his hand.

Everyone, besides Setsuna, was surprised to see the blond teacher running towards them. The blond stopped running and began to walk up to the group with a smile plaster on his face.

As he got closer Negi looked up to him with a smile. "Hey, where have you been Naruto-nii?"

"I was asleep until a few minutes ago." The shinobi chuckled as some sweat fell down his head while he scratched the back of his head.

The red-haired boy looked slightly down to the ground as an awkward smile formed itself on his face. "Of course..."

Naruto began to chuckle a bit more before looking towards Haruna with a heart-warming smile, which was enough to make the girls' heart skip a beat. "Hey, Haruna-chan, what are you guy's doing?"

Haruna who had a slight blush smiled and pointed towards the photo booth behind her "We were just taking some photos; would you like to take some with us?"

The blond began to smile brightly at the thought of taking some pictures with his students. "Yeah sure, that will be awesome!"

Konoka suddenly came out of the photo booth with Asuna as she walked out, she noticed that Naruto was standing there and soon enough she had a bright smile on her face. "Ah, Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, hey there Naruto." Asuna greeted with a smile.

"Hey there Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan!" The blond waved towards the two girls.

The black-haired girl got an idea as she saw Setsuna leaning against a wall, she quickly left the orange-haired girl and ran to the brunette. Everyone in the group looked at the girl run with slight confusion.

"Se-chan! Come here!" The young girl as she grabbed the hand of her best friend, before running towards the blond.

"W-Wha!? O-Ojou-sama!?" The brunette flustered while she was being dragged by her childhood friend.

As soon as they reached the blond, who had a confused look on his face, the black-haired girl had a very happy look on her face. "Naruto-kun, could I take a photo with both you and Se-chan as a souvenir?"

What Konoka said shocked Naruto, and Setsuna a bit. Naruto then made a warm and happy smile. "Sure! I would like to take some with all you guy's as souvenirs as well, dattebayo!"

The brunette didn't say anything as she was blushing slightly from the fact that the black-haired girl was still holding her hand tightly. Negi and Haruna then walked up to the blond. "Naruto-nii, I want to take a picture with you as well!"

"Me too, Naruto!" Haruna exclaimed as she raised her fist into the air.

"Yeah don't worry, I promise that I will have at least one photo with each of you!" Naruto told the entirety of group 5 with a smile on his face before entering the photo booth with Konoka and Setsuna.

As soon as he got inside the photo booth, the blond began to take some glances inside the room. The black-haired girl saw on how he was acting and looked at him funny. "Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

The query made the brunette also glance at the blond.

After releasing that the two girls were looking at him, he had some sweat fall down his neck as he an awkward smile formed on his face. "N-No, nothing's wrong. It's just that..."

"Just what?" Konoka asked as she began to lean closer to the blond with some confusion in her eyes, Setsuna also became confused by what he was saying.

The blond began to scratch the back of his head with his awkward smile still in place. "It's just that I've never been to a place like this, since where I'm from they really don't have advance technology as this..."

Both of the girl's looked at him more confused and now a bit curious by what he said. The blond noticed this before forming a kinder smile on his face, replacing his awkward one. "W-Well now, how about we take the photo, dattebayo?"

"Okay~!" Konoka happily exclaimed as she clapped her hands before pressing a button and getting to Naruto's right side, while Setsuna went to his left.

The machine started to do a count down from ten to one, Naruto had what he thought a funny idea. As it reached two, he put his hands around both Konoka and Setsuna waist, which shocked the two girls.

"W-Wha...? N-Naruto, what are you doing!?" The swordswoman blurted as a very bright red blush now accompanied her face.

"N... N-Naruto-kun?" The young girl to his right stuttered as a redder blush then her friend made its way on her face.

"Say cheese!" The shinobi happily exclaimed as he brought the two girls in closer to himself while having a bright smile on his face. The two girls blush increased several folds as they were now able to feel his muscles underneath his clothes.

After the photo was taken, the two girls left the booth still blushing but nothing like before, Setsuna walked near Asuna looking exhausted. The bell-wearing girl noticed this and looked at her friend with some worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay? You look very tired, Sakurazaki-san."

The swords woman got beside the other girl and began to rub her head. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... It's just... Such a firm grip..."

The orange-haired girl looked at her friend a bit confused by what she was talking about.

The next photo was of Naruto, Negi, Haruna, and Yue, who had an unamused look on her face unlike the other three who had very cheerful and happy smiles.

After the photo had been taken Negi and Yue left the photo booth as Asuna walked in to have a photo with both Naruto, and Haruna.

"Do I really have too?" The bell-wearing girl questioned with one of her hands' resting against her hip.

The shinobi started to nod his head with a smile on his face. "Just one, I want to have a photo with all of you before we head back to Tokyo."

"Yeah, c'mon Asuna! Just one!" The mangaka gushed as she peeked over the shinobi's' right shoulder.

The orange-haired girl shook her head before smiling and walking over to stand to the left of the blond. "Okay then, I understand, just one."

The three of them started to smile at the camera as it started to count down, however like the last time Naruto would grab both girls, but this time from their shoulders.

Asuna immediately turned her head to face the blond with an almost angry look, while a light pink hue spread across her face. "What are you doing, Whisker!?"

The shinobi looked down to see his student in the eyes with a bit of confusion in his own. "Hm? What's wrong? This is how my master told me to take pictures when I'm with girls."

The bell-wearing girl got a somewhat-stunned face by what she was just told.

"Aw~ C'mon Asuna, it's not that bad~" Haruna laughed while she was hugging Naruto's right arm with her body which made her breast squeeze against his arm, causing the latter to slightly blush.

After the picture was taken both Asuna and Haruna left the booth, in place of Negi and Chamo going in to take one last photo with Naruto. As the young boy took one step inside the booth, he had gained a very excited look on his face.

"I forgot the last time we had a photo together of us three!" The red-haired boy gushed as he got to the blonds' left side.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a really long time!" The shinobi exclaimed while he pressed the button to take the picture.

The ermine nodded his head happily to what the blond was saying as he recalled memoirs of when the shinobi and Jiraiya were teaching the young mage on how to swim. "It really has been a long time."

After reminiscing about the past, they took the photo which was of Naruto placing his left hand on Negi's head as both of them held piece signs with their hand's, Chamo was sitting on the blonds left shoulder. All of them had very bright and happy smiles.

After the photo was taken, they all left the photo booth to be meet with Asuna walking up to them with an awkward smile. "We came all the way to Kyoto and they just want to play at an arcade?"

"C'mon Asuna-chan, don't be like that. Let them have their fun." Naruto chuckled as he, Negi, and Asuna began to walk around.

The young mage nodded his head in agreement with the blond. "Yeah, just let them enjoy their time when they can when we're here."

"But Aniki, you can't just waste your time. You still have to hand in the letter to the boss of the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo stated as he hopped on to the bell-wearing girls' shoulder.

The young mage started to scratch his head sheepishly as a small smile formed on his face while some sweat fell down his cheek. "Y... Yeah, I know..."

"Hey Naruto, do you think you can help us leave without the others realising it?" The bell-wearing girl asked the shinobi with a puzzled look.

The shinobi did a slight head nod with his arms resting behind his head. "Sure, I can I just need the right momen-"

"Naruto-kun! Negi-kun! Asuna! Come over here where everyone else is." Konoka shouted as she walked in a different direction with Setsuna following behind her.

The blond looked over to where the young girl had shouted and waved his arm in the air. "Okay! We're coming!"

The shinobi then returned his gaze to the others behind him and released a slight chuckle. "I think we will need to wait a bit... Hehehe..."

Negi, Asuna, and Chamo all released a weak sigh. Chamo then suddenly got an idea that they could use.

"Aniki! Anuie! Ane-san!"

The three turned to face the white ermine with a perplexed look.

"We could use this as our chance to escape! Just play some of what ever game their playing, and when they don't notice we can escape, while Anuie keeps them preoccupied with something!"

Naruto had formed a smile on his face due to the ermines' quick wits. "That sounds like an awesome plan, Chamo!"

"Yeah!" Negi agreed upon while smiling.

"I guess that's the only option we have now..." Asuna whispered to herself with a smile.

After finishing their talk, they walked over to where the rest of the group was, they were brought to a sight of seeing Yue and Haruna play a game. Interested by what they were playing Negi and Naruto walked up to them.

"Hey Haruna-chan. Yue-chan. What games are you two playing?" Naruto asked his two students as they played the game they were playing.

"It's a game about mages." Yue told her two teachers as she turned away from the screen.

The young boy as well as the older boy were a bit shocked to hear their student say it was a game about mages, more the former than the latter. Haruna then turned away from her screen to face her teachers with a smile.

"Remember the game we were playing on the bullet train? This is a special edition where we could win a limited Kansai rare card!"

"A game about mages, huh? I think we should give it a try, Naruto-nii!" The young mage babble to his older brother figure.

"Yeah sure! It seems like a lot of fun anyway, dattebayo!" The shinobi beamed a smile to the younger boy.

"All right! I've been waiting for this!" The mangaka shouted while she excitedly pumped her fist into the air.

"Here, you two can use my starter deck. I brought along an extra one if someone else wanted to play." The book reading girl told her two teachers as she handed them two different decks.

"All right let's duel, Negi!" Naruto declared as he grabbed a deck out of Yue's hand and had his game face on.

"Yes!" Negi proclaimed as he grabbed another deck out of Yue's hand with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Ah! Nice play, Naruto-kun!" Konoka cheered Naruto as he just used a card to counter Negi's card effect.

"Thanks!" The shinobi laughed as he thanked the girl with a grin plastered on his face.

Negi then turned away from the game to face the green-haired girl. "How are we doing, Haruna-san?"

"How are you two doing!? You guys are too good at this! Are you really telling me that you two really aren't beginners!?" Haruna happily exclaimed with a bit of confusion added in.

"Yup, first time I've ever played a game like this before!" The shinobi blatantly told the mangaka as he looked at his cards in hand.

The young mage turned his head to face his student. "Same for me!" He then turned back to face his older brother figure with a smirk. "Alright, Naruto-nii. Time to finish this, I attack with Magician of Black Chaos!"

The shinobi gained a scared look at the declaration of what the young mage said, he looked at the cards in his hand before dropping them on the game bored. "That's it, I lost. It's your win, Negi."

Negi got a very excited and happy look on his face as he raised his fist into the air. "Yes! I won!"

"Nice job, Negi-sensei!" Haruna congratulated, along with Yue, and Konoka.

The young boy started to rub the back of his head in somewhat embarrassment. "Hehe... It wasn't that much..."

Naruto had a smile on his face as he got out of his seat and walked near Asuna. She looked at him with slight confused as he got closer to her. "You're not made that you lost?"

"Nope, not at all." The blond told her with a peaceful smile as he leaned against a machine.

The bell-wearing girl was a bit shocked by what he said before she returned her gaze to the rest of the group. "Hm. That's strange, you seem like the type of guy who would be mad at losing..."

"I do, don't I? It's that he's still just a kid, and right now he should be having fun like a kid his age should be." The blond chuckled as he looked at the boy.

The young girl had a look of somewhat surprise on her face as she looked towards her group members. _'So, he really just wants to look out for Negi, huh?'_

Asuna soon started to break into a giggle. Naruto noticed that the girl had found out something amusing but didn't know from what. "W-What's so funny, Asuna-chan?"

The girl wiped a tear eye from one eye while she continued to giggle before turning to face the boy. "I-It's just that, you sometimes really can act like an older brother to Negi."

The blond gained a very light pink hue on his cheeks before turning away from his student and closing his eyes. "W-Well of course, dattebayo!"

The girl continued to giggle at how embarrassed the boy was, before stopping and pointing towards something. "Hey, who's that boy besides Negi?"

The query made Naruto open his eyes and look to where Asuna had been pointing to find a black-haired boy there playing a game with Negi, at sight of the boy, he was immediately put on edge.

' _Who's that? And why do I feel some strange power from him...?'_

" **You should probably check it out to make sure nothing happens."** Kurama mentally told to him.

The jinchuriki did a slight head nod in agreement to what his bijuu recommended. "Right..."

The shinobi decided to walk up to where they had been playing, and as he got closer, he saw that the young mage had lost and that the boy was about to leave.

"See you 'round, Negi Springfield." The black-haired boy said with a smile.

When the boy called Negi by his full name, the shinobi was put even more on edge, while the young mage was in a state of confusion and shock. "H-How did you know my name!?"

"You entered it into the machine yourself when you started playing." The black-haired boy pointed towards the machine as he told the red-haired boy.

"Ah, I see." The young mage voiced as he looked at the screen, however even with that said and done, it did not bring down the blonds' uneasiness.

"Any way, see ya!" The unnamed boy shouted when he started to run off into the front of the arcade to only bump into Nodoka and apologize to her for seeing her panties before completely leaving the arcade.

"There's something mysterious about that boy... He feels sort of like Naruto-kun, and Negi-kun..." Konoka whispered to herself as she saw the boy leave the arcade.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the young girl.

The girl turned around to face the blond and soon started to blush remembering how he held her a few minutes earlier, she then formed. "N-No, nothing's wrong..."

"That's good, how about you go play some games with Haruna-chan, and Yue-chan?" The blond questioned while giving her a kind reassuring smile.

"Okay~!" Konoka happily agreed with before running off to play with her friends.

Naruto made a grin seeing how happy the girl was being today, compared to the other night a few days ago. He then noticed Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna talking with each other, and decided to walk over to them.

Negi noticed that the older boy was getting closer and called out to him. "Naruto-nii, me and Asuna-san are leaving now!"

"Alright, you can leave without the others knowing a thing!" The shinobi told the young mage as he gave him smirk and thumbs up.

The young boy nodded, he then turned around ready to leave but was stopped by Asuna grabbing his collar, which surprised him. "Mhm? What's wrong Asuna-san?"

The bell-wearing girl turned to face the shinobi, which made him gain a confused look on his face. "Why don't you come along, Naruto? I'm sure you could help us with this."

Setsuna who was to the left of the blond looked at him with some worry since she didn't want the two others to go by themselves. "Yes, I think you should go along with them as well, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement with the two girls. "No, I think it would be better if I stay here with Se-chan to look after Konoka-chan."

Negi would have liked if he had someone like Naruto to support him, but he knew that Naruto should stay and protect Konoka. However, Asuna didn't completely agree with him.

"I understand that, but Sakurazaki-san is already here to protect her. Don't you think that would be over need of protection?"

"Yes, I think I'm more then capable of protecting Ojou-sama by myself, I have been doing this for many years now." The swordswoman added to what the bell-wearing girl said.

Again, the blond shook his head in disagreement with them and looked to where the other members of group five where. "No, not just Konoka-chan I need to protect everyone here."

Everyone who was near him got slightly shocked by what he was saying, Chamo who was on Negi's shoulder was the first to speak. "Jeez, Anuie. You talk as if they would be attacked or put in danger..."

The shinobi then returned his gaze from the members of group five to the everyone around him. "Because that might happen... Think about how the enemy acted the other night." Everyone began to recall the night that Konoka had almost been captured.

The blond continued. "To me it seems like they would go to any means of getting what they want, meaning that they would endanger others who have nothing to do with this, and if I'm not here to protect them they could be in more danger then we know."

"I-I see..." Asuna stuttered as she let go of Negi's collar.

' _So, it seems like that protecting Ojou-sama isn't his only priority right now...It's true that the others might be put in danger, and I rather have him here to help in case anything happens... But still, I feel uneasy not having him go with Negi-sensei...'_ Setsuna thought to herself as she had her gaze on the older boy.

Negi then looked to the to the people around him with a confident look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san."

The two girls looked at the young boy a bit puzzled by what he said, Asuna then took note of his eyes, remembering that it was the same look that he had when he was sure that Naruto would be there in time to save Konoka.

She shook her head and released a sigh before quickly walking off to the exit of the arcade. "Ah, fine I get it! Let's go, we don't want to come back late!"

The young mage had a big smile on his face and began to run after her, while he and the ermine waved goodbye to the blond and the brunette. "See you soon, Naruto-nii! Setsuna-san!"

"See ya!" Naruto waved back with a grin on his face.

"Goodbye, Negi-sensei." Setsuna also made her farewell with the child teacher.

After they left the blond started to walk to where the washroom was located. "Hey, Se-chan I'll be back. I need to go use the toilet."

"Okay, I think well be over there playing the card game for a while." The brunette told him as she pointed towards where everyone one else was.

The shinobi nodded in understanding to what she said before quickly walking off to the washroom. It took him around several seconds to reach it, as he got in, he made sure that no one was inside.

After making sure his coast was clear he nodded his head. "Alright, seems like we were lucky enough for no one to be using this place right now..."

He then formed his most iconic hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

In a second there was a puff of smoke beside him which dispersed to reveal his Bunshin standing there, the two nodded too each other before the Bunshin left threw the arcade through an open window in the back.

' _Hopefully one_ _Bunshin_ _should be enough to help Negi and Asuna-chan...'_ Naruto inwardly told himself with a bit of worry.

* * *

 **(Some Alleyway Near the Arcade)**

The same boy who had played against Negi had just ran into an alleyway with some people there waiting for him. The people who had been waiting for him was the monkey woman, and the shinmeiryuu girl who had tried to capture Konoka the other night, and a white-haired boy who had dull eyes to go along with his emotionless face.

As he got closer to the other's he began to speak up. "I knew it. His last name was 'Springfield'."

The monkey woman seemed very pleased with the information that was given to her. "Heh... So then, he really is the son of the Thousand Master... And, what about that 'Naruto' boy?"

The black-haired boy raised his hands and shook his head. "Sorry, I got nothing from him. Even if I did, he doesn't seem like anything to special me."

Tsk!" The woman grunted as she bit into her nail due to the lack of information.

"Who is this 'Naruto' you speak of?" The white-haired boy asked with his emotionless like voice.

The woman was surprised to hear the boy speak up, it was a very rare occurrence for her to see. "He's the assistant teacher who's been helping that Negi brat."

This alone peeked the white-haired boys' curiosity even a tiny bit further. "Do you have anything else on him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, all that I really remember of him was that he had blond hair, his last name, 'Uzumaki', and that he has, what I think is his attack being some sort of blue sphere that he holds in the palm of his hand."

For the first time it seemed that the boys' eyes actually had life in them, as they slightly widen from the small information, he had just been given. "I, see..."

Tsukuyomi started to blush as she recalled some more info from him. "Also, he was incredibly strong and very attractive. I wouldn't mind to go for a few 'rounds' with him myself~" She finished off with a more seductive tone.

"Is there something wrong?" The monkey woman questioned the dull eye boy, to which he simply shook his head.

She got slightly curious to the way that he was behaving but rubbed if off as she grabbed some of her talisman and made an evil smirk. "Huhu... Those little brats... I'm going to pay you back good for what you did before."

As the monkey lady was doing her tiny monologue, the emotionless boy began to ponder about something. 'Blond, blue sphere, and his last name was 'Uzuamki', huh...? There's no way he can be related to him...'

* * *

 **(Arcade)**

Setsuna was currently leaning on a wall besides Naruto, the watching Konoka having fun as she and the others play the card game from before. The brunette gained an almost bitter-sweet smile.

' _Such a nice smile... She has made a lot of friends and become a lot more cheerful since she started attending Mahora Academy. This is the best way after all... Living peacefully together with Ojou-sama not knowing a thing...'_ She thought to herself sadden that when they return it would also mean that she would protect her from the shadows once more.

"Wouldn't you want to be over there instead?" Naruto asked Setsuna as he kept looking the direction where everyone else was.

The query made the swordswoman break out of her thoughts and made her release a weak sigh. "No, I rather stay here and just watch."

' _Really going to be lying to yourself huh? Dealing with people like you, is something I would consider my specialty.'_ He thought to himself in some sort of amusement.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Naruto asked with a smile as he continued to watch how much fun Konoka was having.

"Yeah, she really does..." Setsuna agreed with him with her smile looking ever so more bitter-sweet then before from the fact that she wouldn't be able to see it anymore.

Naruto turned his head around to face Setsuna with a large bright smile. "Ya know, she looks the same... No, even happier when she's around you then with anyone else."

This fact made her eyes widen, he turned back to face the other the girls who were playing their game, with a smile still on his face he spoke. "You know something, Se-chan?"

"No, what is it?" The young girl asked as she turned her head and looked up to see the blond in the eyes.

"I won't allow you, nor Konoka-chan, nor everyone here, to get hurt. I will protect you all no matter what..."

"W-What do you mean? I-I understand Ojou-sama and our classmates, but why me...?" Setsuna stuttered as her cheeks gained a red hue to them from the sudden confession.

Naruto looked down to face his student with a confused look. "What do you mean by 'why me'?"

She became even more confused than from before as her blush became even redder now, as he was looking down towards her. "W... W-Well, what I mean is why would you protect someone like me..."

"What kind of question is that? Did you hit your head or something, Se-chan?" The shinobi blatantly asked as he leaned near her.

"Wha!? No, I haven't!" The swordswoman retorted a bit angrily which helped her slightly subdue her blush.

The blond went back up into a standing position and shook his head. "Jeez, Se-chan... Do I really have to point it out for you?"

The girl nodded, this made the boy sigh before he crossed his own arm. "Okay then, if you say so..."

He brought up a single hand in the form of a fist, then he raised a finger. "First off, you're my student, meaning I already have an obligation to keep you out of harm."

The girl nodded, he raised a second finger and continued. "Second reason, you're a part of the '3-A Elite Guard', meaning that you are my comrade, and I, no matter the reason will keep my comrades safe."

This time she did a small nodded mixed with a bit of surprise, he then raised a third finger and concluded. "And most importantly, you are my friend. You are someone I find precious to me."

Setsuna was stunned from what she had just heard from her teacher. Naruto made a bright, kind, reassuring smile. "You know what? I feel the exact same way for everyone in the class, all of you guys are precious to me!"

' _T-To say such things, to sound so selfless... I've never seen someone act like this to someone they just meet a few days ago...'_ Setsuna thought to herself as she unconsciously began to look deep into Naruto's deep blue ocean eyes.

The shinobi began to blush from how his student was looking, he gained an awkward smile on his face with some sweat dropping down his neck. "Ah, Se-chan...? Is something the matter...?"

The query helped the swordswoman snap out of her thought and caused her to go beat red, she quickly turned away from the shinobi and looked towards the ground. "N-N-No, nothing's wrong!"

The blond did a slight head nod with his awkward smile still in place. "Uh... Okay then..."

Soon a few minutes had passed by after the small talk between Naruto and Setsuna, giving her enough time to lose the blush.

'I wonder how their doing right now?' The girl mentally asked herself before taking out one of her substitution stencils that she had landed Negi last night.

Naruto had noticed that she had taken out one of her substitution stencils that she had given Negi last night. "Hey, what are you doing, Se-chan?"

After writing her name down she turned to face the shinobi. "I'll be sending a small clone of myself to try and assist Negi-sensei."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The blond asked with a puzzled look on his face.

His question would soon be answered as there was a mini Setsuna floating right in front of him, Naruto looked at the little thing in awe. "Wow... That is awesome, dattebayo..."

Setsuna made a small smile at how childish the older teacher could be, almost as childish as the kid teacher, she looked back to face the smaller her. "Could you please go after and meet up with Negi-sensei?"

The clone nodded its head before popping out of existence, the brunette then looked up to her blond teacher. "Naruto, could you keep a watch out for my body? I will be using the clone as a way for me to communicate with both Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san, which takes a lot of concentration to do."

Understanding the gist of what she had said, Naruto nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yeah sure, that won't be a problem."

"Okay, thank you." Setuna thanked him before closing her eyes to concentrate on the Chibi-Setsuna.

After a few seconds something had struck the shinobi.

' _Wait a minute... The technique that Se-chan just used basically allows her to control talk, and remember through anything the mini one went through, right...? Meaning if she finds out about my_ _bunshin_ _I might be screwed!'_ He mentally shouted to himself in worry as a lot of sweat started to drip from his neck on to his spin.

The blond started to hold his head in a head ache like manner as he recalled the night from when Negi tried to attack Setsuna. _'Normally it wouldn't a problem if it was just Negi or Asuna-chan, but Se-chan's intuition and sensing abilities are pretty good compared to them...'_

"I hope nothing goes wrong, dattebayo..." Naruto tiredly sighed to himself as he looked at the ground.

* * *

 **(Naruto/Bunshin Mindscape)**

"So Kurama, can you tell me why there a mini Se-chan down there besides Negi and Asuna-chan?" Naruto questioned his partner as he had just landed on a tree near where Negi and Asuna had just been.

Kurama got into a thinking position to what he thought the technique could be. **"Hm... From the way she had worded it, kind of sounds like a much smaller and by extension, weaker summoning of herself. Almost like your** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **, but you know, without it becoming super small."** The bijuu finished off as he got out of his thinking position.

The shinobi got slightly pale and dropped his head of what his partner had told him. "Alright then, this might be a little harder than I thought it would be..."

As he was contemplating his bijuu noticed something. **"Hey, check it out... Isn't that the Hinata look-a-like down there?"** The fox asked his contemplating jinchuriki as he looked at a different direction.

The query caused Naruto to snap out of his thoughts and look to where Kurama was looking. "Oh yeah, that's Nodoka-chan..."

After a few seconds realization struck him. "Oh wait! Why is Nodoka-chan down there!? And what's that weird book she's holding!?"

" **Seems like that Negi brat can always bring trouble to himself, kind of reminds me of you."** The red-orange fox laughed at his jinchuriki misfortune.

"It's not that funny Kurama, now I have to make sure that nothing happens to her as well..." The shinobi sighed as he shrugged his shoulders down.

"Look, I think she's walking in." Kurama notified the blond.

Naruto went back to standing straight and started to walk off as he gestured goodbye to his friend. "Alright, I have to go now. See ya."

The fox made a smirk. **"Later."**

* * *

 **(Time skip/Arcade)**

' _I knew they'd come! Sensei, Kagurazaka-san! Be careful!'_ Setsuna thought to herself in worry as someone had engaged Negi and Asuna in combat on the other end, who happened to be the same black-haired boy from before.

"Chan... Se-chan... Se-chan!" A voice shouted.

The sudden shout caused the swordswoman to open her eyes in shock, she was met with both Naruto and Konoka looking at her. The young girl leaned in closer to the brunette with a confused look on her face.

"Why were you all spaced out like that, Se-chan?"

"Ah... N-no real reason..." The swordswoman stuttered as a light blush developed on her face.

Naruto placed his hand on the black-haired girls' shoulder, causing her to look up to him a bit confused as he looked down at her with a smile. "I think Se-chan feels a bit bored and wants to play some games, but I don't think she has any ideas on how to play them, could you teach her, Konoka-chan?"

The two girls looked at him surprised, more the swordswoman than the other. Konoka happily clapped her hands together as a bright smile formed its way on her face. "Se-chan, is that it? All you got to do is ask and I would help you!"

Setsuna looked at her in shock and began to wave her hands in front of her. "W... Wait n-no... T-That's not it... Ojou-sama..."

"I also don't really know how play any of these games either, dattebayo. So, could teach me as well?" Naruto asked with a kind yet perplexed smile.

Konoka got a bright and happy smile as she nodded her head. "Yeah, that would be fine Naruto-kun!"

The happy young girl grabbed both the swordswoman hand, causing her to blush slightly, and the shinobis' hand, and started to drag them to a game machine. "What game should we play first!?"

"Naruto, what are you doing...?" The brunette whispered to the blond with confusion in her eyes as they were getting dragged.

"You should spend some more time with Konoka-chan, and not just act as her body guard. Plus, I could tell that you really wanted to play some games with her, lying to yourself won't work when I'm around, dattebayo." He whispered back to the girl with a grin on his face.

' _He's even more stubborn and persistent then Ojou-sama...'_ Setsuna thought to herself in disblief as some sweat dropped down her cheek before releasing a sigh in defeat.

"Fine..." She whispered as she dropped her head down slightly.

Naruto smiled at his student as they continued to walk. After a few more seconds of being dragged he took a sharp glance over to a corner.

"Hey, Kurama, did you feel that too?" He mentally asked his bijuu.

" **Yeah, I've been feeling this presence for a while now. I was about to tell you if you hadn't brought it up just now."** Kurama informed his jinchuriki.

"Hm... Is this anything to worry about?" The shinobi asked with a puzzled look on his face.

The fox gained a perplexed look as he tried to think of an answer. **"No, it doesn't seem like anything you need to worry about, but the others, that's a different story... You can stay here for a little longer, but make sure to leave soon."**

"Alright." The shinobi agreed with his partners plan.

" **Also, that Nodoka girl is near where that Negi brat is."** Kurama added.

Naruto gained a more puzzled look from the information he had heard and had gained a look of dread. "Of course she would be there..."

"I think it should be okay, as long as my bunshin is there, he should be more than enough to keep her from harm." The shinobi prayed that nothing would happen to his student.

" **Okay then, I just thought you should know."** The red-orange fox informed him.

"Thanks, dattebayo." The blond thanked his friend with a grin before cancelling the link between the two.

* * *

 **(Behind an Arcade Machine)**

"Huhu... There's Naruto-han, and Setsuna-han... Just one round with either of them would be a dream come true~" Tsukuyomi said with a seductive tone as she had her gaze on Naruto, Setsuna, and Konoka play a game together.

She tightly held one of her swords in her hand as she continued to glance at the three with an affectionate and lusted look in her eyes. "I think I should act soon, I feel like Naruto-han has already figured out that I'm near..."

Chapter 8 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey guys sorry for the late upload, I had gotten sick a few days ago so I couldn't really work on this. I know that this chapter isn't as long as the last two have been, but don't worry next chapter things are going to go down.**

 **Nothing more to tell you guys besides the harem, which I think all of you have been waiting before. (Besides a new chapter XD)**

 **(NOTE) If a character you voted for is not on this list it's either that I decided them on being in the harem or they are not going to be in the harem. If a character is voted enough times, they have a higher chance at going into the harem. Just so you know now, I'm making the harem limited to around 10 or so people just for simplicity sake.**

 **Sayo (2)**

 **Yuuna (4)**

 **Akira (8)**

 **Haruna (6)**

 **Shiina (1)**

 **Fuka (2)**

 **Zazie (8)**

 **Hinata (5)**

 **Updated Naruto Harem:**

 **Konoka**

 **Setsuna**

 **Kaede**

 **Kazumi**

 **Chizuru**

 **Asuna**

 **Evangeline**

 **Mana**

 **Negi Harem:**

 **Nodoka**

 **Chisame**

 **Ku Fei**

 **Yue**

 **Chachamaru**

 **Yue**

 **Ako (With 'Nagi')**

 **Ayaka**

 **Makie**

 **P.s Okay, I gotta ask you guys something, have any of you watched My Hero Academia: Two Hero's movie yet? I watched it last week with my friend and holy did I enjoy it, I was geeking out the entire time like, "Yo! Deku is popping off!", or something like "That's 30% of what he could do in the future, ahhh!", Or then "Yo bro! Is that the Double Detroit Smash, with "You Say Run!? Ah, that's epic!" Yeah, I wasn't geeking... I was full blown weebing XD...**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, a Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Also, Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow! Even if you don't live in Canada, let it be early! Have a wonderful day :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle at Cinema Town!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Battle at Cinema Town!**

 **(Naruto** **Bunshin** **)**

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto inwardly called out to his partner as he was following quietly behind Nodoka.

" **Yeah, what is it?"** Kurama questioned.

Naruto began to look at the book that his student was holding with curiosity. "Do you feel anything strange about that book that Nodoka-chan is holding?"

Kurama closed his eyes and tilted his head as he began to ponder about the book. **"Yeah, I can feel something from it. I would go so far to guess that could possibly be one of those pactio things that those partners of these mages here around here have."**

The blond nodded his head to the information, but then quickly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, Kurama, how do you know how these pactio things works?"

" **That Nekane girl was explaining it once to you and Negi, however unlike the brat, you were dead asleep as she was telling you. And I was curious so I decided to listen in on it."** The red-orange fox retorted to his idiotic friend.

The shinobi weakly chuckled as some sweat fell down his head. "I-I see, thanks for listening... So, what do you think her power could be?"

" **Hmm... If it's a book... Then I guess it has something to do with the imagination or something of the sort..."** Kurama voiced his thoughts on what he thought her ability could be.

"So, it could possibly be something like the Yamanaka clans mind transfer powers..." Naruto suggested with slight interest on what her powers could possibly be.

Kurama nodded to the shinobis' suggestion before noticing something. **"Hey, Naruto, check it out."**

"Yeah, what is it?" The jinchuriki questioned before turning his head around to where his bijuu was facing, his eyes then widen a bit at what he saw.

The same black-haired boy from the arcade was now right in front of Nodoka, Naruto cancelled the link between him and Kurama before heading in to have a better listen on what they were talking about.

However, as he got close to listening distance the boy was already about to leave, but was stopped when Nodoka shouted her name, this put a perplexed look on both the boys' and the shinobis' face. "Why would she give her name for?"

The blond moved a bit closer, enough to get a bit of information. "I'm Kotarou! Inugami Kotarou!" The black-haired boy stated as he pointed his thumb towards himself in pride.

The now named Kotarou began to leave the scene as he waved goodbye to Nodoka, while this is was going on, the shinboi was nodding his head and thinking what the boy did was pretty chivalrous.

" **I guess that's the activation for her power."** Kurama proclaimed with a grin on his face now getting to understand Nodoka's pactio ability.

"Hm? What do you mean by 'activation'?" Naruto questioned as he raised a brow.

" **Look at how she's reading her book now, how much intensity she has in her eyes. She most likely needs the persons' full name to properly use her powers, and without them it wouldn't work."** The large fox told the blond as he began to grasp the power that the girl possessed.

"I see, so if it needs an activation it should be pretty strong..." The jinchuriki whispered to himself now understanding by what his bijuu meant.

" **Hey look, she's running again."** The red-orange fox pointed out.

"And of course, you had to be right that Negi brings attention to himself, just like myself..." Naruto weakly sighed as he looked at the running Nodoka.

" **Told you so."** Kurama laughed at the blonds' misfortune.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

' _He disappeared from my field of vision! He's moving too fast! Where is he!?'_ Negi mentally questioned to himself as he was now facing off against a more powered up Kotarou.

"To your left, sensei!" A female voice shouted.

Before Kotorou got the chance to slam his fist into Negi, he had already moved out of the way, the two young boys looked to back to where they heard the voice. The young mages' eyes widen. "Nodoka-san!"

"H-H-Honya-chan!? Why are you here!?" Asuna stuttered with a very surprised look on her face.

"Um... That's because... This book..." Nodoka stuttered but then noticed how the now white-haired Kotarou jumped at the young teacher.

"Ah! To your right, sensei!" The violet-haired girl warned the young mage.

The red-haired boy quickly reacted and moved out of the way of fierce attacks of the white-haired boy, this kept happening a few more times, eventually tiring Negi out.

' _I can't keep dodging like this... I'm close to running out of power... But from the looks of it so is he... What can I do...? What should I do!?'_ Negi inwardly asked himself as he was breathing heavily and looking at how damaged the other boy was.

' _I guess this is my only chance to strike him, he's to damaged and exhausted to dodge one more punch mine, all I need is one good hit.'_ Kotarou mentally told himself as he prepared a ki enhanced fist and jumped towards the young mage.

"Sensei, right in front of you!" Nodoka shouted out, however, even with where the boy would hit, it wouldn't help a weak and tired out Negi.

As the fist from the other boy gradually came closer to his face, the young mage closed his eyes to help him get ready for the punch. However, the punch never came, he then reopened his eyes to see someone in front of him.

"Yo, Negi! My bad for being a bit late, but when I saw that you were doing so good by yourself, I thought that you might have not needed my help!" Naruto effused as he beamed a bright smile towards the young boy.

Everyone there was startled to see Naruto standing in front of Negi, especially Chibi-Setsuna and Asuna, as he held Kotarou fist in his hands'. After a few seconds of being in shock, Asuna was able to speak. "What the hell, Whiskers! Why are you here when you said you would be with Konoka and Sakurazaki-san!?"

The shinobi looked over to where the girls and ermine where with a smile still on his face while some sweat dropped down his neck. "My bad, Asuna-chan, Chibi-Se-chan. I'll tell you later, dattebayo."

Naruto then turned back to face the young boy behind him. "Ya know, even though I didn't see the entire fight go down, but I know that you did your best, Negi." He finished off with a bright smile.

"H-Hey, let go of my fist now, would ya..." Kotarou urged as he struggled to let go of the older boys' tight grip.

"Sure, if that's what you want." The shinobi said as he brought his arm back and thrusted it forward as he released the boy from his grip sending him a few meters back.

After pushing the kid back a few feet, the blond turned around to face Nodoka with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Nodoka-chan."

"U-Um... Y-Yes?" She whimpered as she held her pactio in her hands.

"I think your artifact would be pretty helpful right now." He told her with a bigger grin on his face than before since he had now gotten a good idea on what it could do from seeing Negi's and Kotarou's fight.

The girl and everyone else looked at him a bit confused by what he meant, but then realization struck her. "Yes!"

She then took in a deep breath before looking at the Kotarou. "Excuse me, Kotarou-kun! H-How do we... How do we get out of here!?"

Everyone but Naruto looked at her either confused or shocked, especially the white-haired boy who had just gotten back up after getting pushed back from the blond. "Wh-What did you say!? Are you some kind of idiot, Onee-chan!? There's no w-"

"Head east and find the 6th gate from this open area! It seems like all we need to do is destroy the runes hidden on the top, left, and right sides!" Nodoka stated while everyone looked at her in complete and utter shock.

"You hurry up and go with them, Negi. I'll be there soon." The shinobi informed the younger mage.

The younger mage knew this wasn't the time to ask questions and just nodded his head to what his older brother figure had told him. Negi grabbed his staff and destroyed the runes on top of the gate.

"Nodoka-san!" Negi shouted as he picked her up on his staff, which had caught her by surprise.

She then turned her head to head around to look where Naruto and Kotarou where. "U-Um Kotarou-kun... I'm sorry!"

"Kagurazaka-san! Slash open the space where the light is coming from!" Chibi-Setsuna commanded.

"Leave it to me!" Asuna told her with confidence as she jumped to where the light was coming and smashed her fan against it effectively breaking it.

"We are out!" Chamo cheered as he rested on Asunas' head.

Chibi-Setsuna turned around and started to do some hand motions. "Naruto! Hurry up and get over here, I'm going to close the barrier again and seal him inside by inverting the time-space spell!"

Naruto looked over to where the rest of them where and started to wave while smiling. "Could you give a second, I'll be there soon!"

"Hmm... Fine." Chibi-Setsuna stopped with casting her spell and with her hand movement. Normally she wouldn't do something like this, but seeing how easily the blond was able to push back the enemy, even though weakened, was impressive.

The shinobi went from facing Negi and his students back to Kotarou who looked like he was struggling to stand up, he began to think that how he was looking now kind of reminded him of how he would look when he couldn't control Kurama's chakra.

"Y-You want to fight too... Oni-san?" The young boy asked as he forced a smile on his face.

Naruto closed his eyes as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, in your current state and at the level of power you're at right now, you wouldn't stand a chance someone like against me."

This statement angered Kotorou and made him jump at Naruto. However, he was quickly put down by the blond as he received a flick to his forehead sending him 5 meters back, everyone who had just witnessed this gulped in fear.

"So, Oni-san... You ready for a fight yet...?" Kotarou asked while he smiled as his vision started to go slightly foggy.

Naruto turned around and started to walk towards where the others where as he waved his hand at the boy. "Like I said, not in your current state... But maybe if you get stronger in the future, we could have a fight if you still want too."

The boy made a happy grin at his answer before noticing him stop and turning his head around to face him. "Hey, Kotarou. Just so you know, Negi could have beat you without me interfering."

"Wha!? How are you sure that Negi would have beaten me!?" The tired boy angrily asked.

The shinobi returned to looking back where Negi and his students where and smiled. "Because unlike you, Negi was fighting for something more than himself. I can tell you now, that if you have something more to fight for than yourself, you'll become exponential stronger. If you ever want to beat someone like Negi you have to find something to make you fight." He finished off as he threw something at the boy.

Everyone was caught by surprise at how Naruto who seemed to be at least 7 meters away from them was now standing beside them, Chibi-Setsuna thought that he might have just used Shundo.

"Hey, Chibi-Se-chan, you can close it now." Naruto told her with a bright smile.

"U-Uh... Okay." Chibi-Setsuna nodded in agreement and returned to closing the space as she was doing before.

' _D-Damn it, I think that Oni-san was right, if he hadn't interrupted our fight... I might have lost...'_ Kotarou thought to himself as his body had finally given up and fallen on the floor as Chibi-Setsuna finished off closing the space.

He then noticed something on the ground beside him, it was, from what he could tell an energy bar that Naruto had thrown to him before leaving.

"T-Thanks, Oni-san..." He thanked Naruto before he reverted to his normal state and drifted off into sleep from large amounts of exhaustion.

* * *

 **(Naruto** **Bunshin** ** & Everyone Else)**

Everyone had gotten a fair distance away from where they had just been and were now resting on top of a rock sipping on some tea.

"I... I guess you found out... I'm sorry for deceiving you... But it was a secret..." Negi apologized to Nodoka as he drank some tea.

"Ah... No... I had a vague idea anyway..." Nodoka said as she stopped drinking her tea while looking at it.

What she said made Naruto choke on his tea and made both Negi with Chamo go pale. She then looked back to her young teacher with a smile on her face. "But... But to think that Negi-sensei is... A mage... I thought that such people only existed in the stories from the books in the library... It's a little exciting..."

"B... But Negi, didn't you say you didn't want to get Honya-chan involved?" Asuna whispered to the young boy.

"Y... Yes, but if she already knows this much..." Negi whispered back with slight hesitation.

The orange-haired girl sighed at the fact one more student had found out about his secret, however she then remembered something that was on her mind for a while.

"You! Just what are you!?" She shouted as she pointed towards Naruto.

The sudden declaration confused Naruto, Negi, Nodoka, Chibi-Setsuna, and Chamo. The blond released a weak chuckle with some sweat falling down his forehead. "Wh-What do you mean, Asuna-chan? I-I thought I had already told you that I'm a mage like Negi..."

"There's no way! I haven't even seen you chant a single spell so far, even if you use a different style of magic from Negi or Sakurazaki-san you still would need to do some form of incantation!" The bell-wearing girl shouted as she got into a standing position while still pointing towards the blond.

"C-Come on now, just because I don't incantate or chant my spells before using them, doesn't mean I-I'm not a mage..." The shinobi stuttered as more sweat began to drip down his forehead.

"Yes, in normal cases that may be true. However, the power that you have been using is neither magic nor ki. I myself can't really tell on what it is, making it seem like it's almost an abnormal power source you use." Chibi-Setsuna added on to what the other girl had said.

Naruto looked over to both Negi and Chamo with a pleading look of desperation in his eyes, the other two boys shook their heads not knowing what to do in the current situation. He then returned his gaze to his students and released a sigh. "Alright, Asuna-chan, you should sit down of what I'm about to tell you. You as well Chibi-Se-chan."

The two looked back at each other before complying and sitting back down on the rock. Soon Naruto went into on how he's from another world and that he received a mission to act as an assistant teacher to Negi and the rest of class 3-A.

"And that pretty much sums it all up." Naruto finished off with a weak grin.

"Wow! This really seems to be taken out of a fairy tale!" Nodoka exclaimed as she had a bright and excited look in her eyes.

However, unlike her, Asuna, and to some extent Chibi-Setsuna, had a look of complete and utter shook by what the shinobi had just told them. Asuna began to rub her head with her thumb and index finger.

"So... What you're saying is that... You're a ninja, from a completely different world... And now you've been assigned here to help Negi and class 3-A...?"

"Yeah, pretty much, dattebayo." The shinobi told the magic-canceller as he nodded his head to what she had asked.

"If I hadn't known about magic until now, I probably wouldn't have believed you, but after knowing about for this long it isn't that surprising anymore..." Asuna told him as continued to rub her forehead.

' _Reminds me of how I felt when I found about it...'_ Naruto inwardly laughed to himself as recalled when the Dean had told him he was in a different world.

The blond then turned around to notice something wrong with Negi. "Hey, buddy, are you all right there? Your bleeding."

"Eh... I didn't notice until now..." The young boy said with surprise as he rubbed his hand against his forehead.

"Ah... Sensei, I carry some disinfectant and band aids with me, would you like to use it?" Nodoka questioned as she held the items in her hand.

"Y-Yes, that would be very much appreciated." Negi thanked his student for her allowing him to use her items.

After a few minutes of Nodoka applying the disinfectant and the band aids to Negi, Chibi-Setsuna spoke up. "Now that we've escaped from the trap, we should be arriving at the Kansai Magic Headquarters soon. We have to hurry up and deliver that letter, Negi-sensei!"

"Y-Yes, you're right, Chibi-Setsuna-san!" Negi agreed to what she had suggested.

"We can't just leave Miyazaki-san here, so you'll have to take her with you to the headquarters..." Chibi-Setsuna told the rest of the group as her body began to fade in and out.

"W-What's wrong?" Asuna asked with a confused look as she watched her fade in and out.

"O-Oh no! Something must be happening to my physical body... I'm getting disconnecte-" Chibi-Setsuna didn't get to finish as she had returned back into paper form.

Everyone had confused and surprised looks on their faces from what just happened, Chamo went over and picked up the paper of which was Chibi-Setsuna. "T... T-This isn't good... Something must have happened on Anuie and Setsuna-neesan's side..."

"Kurama, can you tell me what going on over there?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

" **Yeah, the real you, swordswoman, and the rest of the girls are currently running away from an attack by the enemy. It doesn't seem like they are targeting the other girls, it's just that swordswoman and Konoka they seem to be after."** Kurama informed his jinchuriki of the others current situation.

"Damn it..." Naruto hissed in a low voice.

* * *

 **(Naruto & Group 5)**

"Naruto-kun... Se-chan, where are we going? And why are we running so fast!?" Konoka asked as she, Naruto, and the rest of group five were currently running.

"I... I'm sorry, Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna apologized to the black-haired as she ran to her left.

"Don't worry about it for now, Konoka-chan!" Naruto tried to comfort her as he ran to her right.

The girl looked at him confused by what he meant while Yue and Haruna were running behind them, who both seemed to be running out of breath. As they were running, some senbon needles were thrown at Setsuna and Naruto.

However, the two either deflected it or caught it. Naruto gripped the senbon needles so tightly that it caused them to creak and eventually break. "These bastards... They'll do anything to get her..."

' _Attacking in broad daylight in the street... I've always protected Ojou-sama without direct contact at the academy but...'_ Setsuna thought to herself as she held the niddles in her hand.

After a few more minutes of running the group arrived at a location they were surprised to be at.

"Huh? Isn't this cinema town? Did you want to go to cinema town, Naruto, Sakurazaki-san? You could have told us!" Haruna gushed as she looked around the area.

' _What the hell is a 'cinema town'?'_ Naruto mentally questioned himself as he looked around the area with a confused look.

' _Cinema town... All right! Now I can... Now I can't get these two classmates involved...'_ Setsuna thought to herself in mild relief that she wouldn't have to involve her classmates any further.

"Ayase-san! Saotome-san! I'm sorry but I... I want to be a-alone... With Konoka-san..." The brunette told her two classmates before picking Konoka up bridal style and jumping over a decently high wall.

' _Smooth, just pick her up and jump over the wall why don't cha...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he, Yue, and Haruna just watched what happened with confused looks on their faces.

"You know what, screw it then! If she does it then I'm going too!" Naruto shouted as he jumped the same wall and followed behind Setsuna.

This action from their teacher and classmate left both girls who were there dumbfounded and speechless, Haruna than was able to form some words. "Un... Two girls and one guy together... Could it be that...?"

After snapping out of her shock Yue was able to then make out some words as wells. "I-I didn't know Naruto-san was so athletic..."

* * *

 **(Naruto Konoka & Setsuna)**

"Alright... We seem to be fine for now..." Naruto whispered as he looked around the area, he and Setsuna where at.

"Yes, with more people nearby, they won't be able to attack us... Though..." Setsuna had agreed with what the shinobi had said with a head nod.

"Hm? What's wrong Se-chan?" He asked as he looked over to his student.

"No, nothing... It's just that, learning that you're from a different world of ninja's, that's been here to assist us and Negi-sensei as a mission, it's just hard to take in that's all..." She told her blond teacher as she gave him a baffled look.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about it, it was a sort of 'top secret mission' that's all. If I could have told you I would have done it sooner." Naruto admitted with a smile asking for forgiveness.

"No, you were on a mission, it should be normal to keep your real identity a secret. At least you have done it better than Negi-sensei has." Setsuna reassured to the blond.

"You've got that right..." Naruto sighed remembering at how many people had found out about Negi's secret of being a mage.

"Se-chan! Naruto-kun!" A happy voice called out to the two.

"Yeah/Yes?" The two question in unison as they turned around to see who had called out to them.

It was Konoka who was wearing a light blue kimono with cherry blossoms designs around it, being tied nicely by a baby blue coloured obi with similar designs as the kimono, and was carrying a Japanese style umbrella.

Naruto just stood there amazed by how beautiful she was looking and had even gained a slight red hue to his cheeks, while Setsuna cheeks a bit become more darker than his. "O... O-Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes?"

"Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos and all other sort of costumes!" Konoka exclaimed with a very happy smile as she pointed towards a shop.

Setsuna nodded her head slightly from the information she had been given. Konoka than did a small twirl with her smile still on her face. "So, how do I look Se-chan, Naruto-kun?"

"Um... Er... B... B-Beautiful..." The brunette stuttered as the blush on her face started to increase.

"Yay! I'm so happy that you think that Se-chan!" The young girl cheered with much joy in her voice while Naruto continued to look at her stunned.

The black-haired girl then looked towards the blond who just kept looking at her, she then gained a small blush from the look she was receiving from him. "U-Um... Naruto-kun... Is something wrong...?"

The query was enough to make the blond snap out of his thoughts and made him look at his student with smile and a lingering blush from before as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, my bad Konoka-chan. It's just that you look so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off you, dattebayo."

Both Konoka and Setsuna looked Naruto with shocked faces from the sudden revelation, the formers' blush increasing several folds compared to before. "T... T-Thank you... Naruto-kun..."

The blond beamed a bright smile towards the girl. "No problem! By the way do you think you can take me and Se-chan to go switch as well?"

Setsuna looked at him confused on why he would add her name as well, however Konoka, who still had her blush, looked very excited. "Sure, let's go together!"

The happy young girl grabbed both their hands and, in a few seconds, brought them to the store to where they could change into different outfits. Naruto already knowing what he wanted looked over to where the girls where and called out to them.

"Hey, Konoka-chan, Se-chan! I'm going to go change, I'll be back!"

As Setsuna was looking what to wear, Konoka looked over to where naruto was and waved at him. "Sure thing, Naruto-kun! If you take a while, me and Se-chan will wait out front for you!"

"Alright, thanks!" Naruto thanked the girl before heading his way into the change room.

After arriving in the change room, he went into one of his pockets and took out a scroll. He had an excited look on his face as he released what was inside the scroll, what came out was his full ninja attire that he had when he fought Pain.

"Awesome! I haven't gotten to wear this in a while!" Naruto cheered as he began to strapped on his kunai holster and weapons pouch.

"Alright, this is sick! Exactly how I wanted it! Sennin Bachan sure is amazing!" He exclaimed as he looked at himself on the mirror while he had his sage cloak on and did a spin to look at it.

The colour of it was still the same and still had black flames aboard the bottom, however the back of it was now different, it was somewhat reminiscent of Hagoromo's back, having nine magatama markings and at the top was a white sun instead of the circles.

He put the clothes that he was wearing from before back into the scroll and headed back out, as he was walking, he started to ponder about his new cloak. _'If I remember right, Sennin Bachan said she even went in and added some unique stuff to this. I wonder what it could be?'_

' _Now, where are they?'_ Naruto mentally asked himself as he made it outside and looked around the area for Konoka and Setsuna.

After a few scans, he was immediately taken aback as he saw a large crowd near him. He walked closer to see what was going on, as he got closer, he noticed that it was Setsuna and Konoka, with Tsukuyomi in front of them.

"The hell! What's happening...?" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked over some people's shoulders to see what was going on.

"Cinema town has actors that spontaneously get the visitors involved in their acts." Yue told Haruna who were a few meters away from Naruto.

' _Always count on Yue-chan for information...! Wait, why would she be doing an act when she's trying to capture Konoka-chan?'_ The shinobi mentally questioned himself a bit puzzled by what plan she had.

" **It's probably a cover to actually capture her."** Kurama told to his confused jinchuriki.

"Okay, then..." The shinobi nodded his head to the information he had been given.

The large fox than made a smirk. **"You know, you can always join in to-"**

"Already a head of you." Naruto cut of his bijuu with a large smirk making its way on his face.

He then heard Setsuna vow that she would not allow Tsukuyomi to take Konoka, the look of excitement only raised on the shinobis' face. "I guess that's my que!"

* * *

 **(Konoka Setsuna & Tsukuyomi) **

"I won't allow it! I shall protect Ojou-sama!" Setsuna declared with much confidence in her voice.

"Kya! That was so cool, Se-chan!" Konoka exclaimed as she hugged Setsunas' left arm, which caused her to fluster from the sudden contact.

"Setsuna-senpai, I know you are strong, but I don't think you can do that by yourself." Tsukuyomi told her as she began to giggle into her hand.

"But she's not by herself!" A voice shouted out of nowhere.

Everyone gained a look of surprise and shock as they looked around to see where the voice came from, however they soon saw a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves appear next to the swordswoman and princess.

After a few seconds the smoke vanished and revealed to everyone who it was, it was Naruto in kneeling position with his head down besides Setsuna and Konoka, the two looked at him in shock.

"N... N-Naruto-Kun!?" Konoka gasped as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"You see, these two are my friends that I have met on my journey, as a sage..." The young sage told Tsukuyomi as he kept his head down.

He then suddenly shot up into a standing position. "I will not allow you hurt or take my friends!" He finished off as he extended his right arm in front of the two girls beside him, in a way to protect them. Which in turn, gave them both too small blushes.

To say that this scene made the crowd go wild was an understatement. Konoka went over to hug Naruto's right arm as she hugged on to Setsuna's right arm. "Kya! Naruto-kun! Se-chan! Both of you are super cool!"

Tsukuyomi formed a small smile on her face before taking off her glove and throwing it towards Setsuna who had caught it and looked at it confused.

"I challenge the two of you to a duel for Konoka-sama... 30 minutes later... The place will be at 'Nipponbashi' opposite to the main gate to cinema town." The blonde told the three of them with an innocent smile.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along... You can't escape... Setsuna-senpai... Neither can you Naruto-han..." She finished off as she made a wicked smile and her sclera turning black and her irises going white.

The sudden look she gave them was enough to make Konoka hide and cower in fear behind Naruto as she held on tightly to his right arm. Both Naruto noticed this and got angry at the blonde for scaring Konoka.

" **Oi! Naruto, switch with me! There's something I want to say to her!"** Kurama shouted within Naruto's mind in an angry tone of voice.

The only form of reply Naruto gave was a sly smirk. He closed his eyes and slightly tipped his head up. The two-swordswoman looked at him slightly confused on what he was going to do.

He then brought his head back down and reopened his eyes to show that they had changed, his whisker marks had thickened, and his canine teeth had gotten sharper, one could only tell as he still wore a smirk across his face.

' _Wait... This is just like that night a few days ago... Don't tell he's going to let loose right here!?'_ Setsuna thought to herself in worry as she recalled how he had acted two nights ago.

However, her worries left as she saw him with his bright and confident smile like he always has on. Naruto placed his left hand on the hand of the shaking Konoka, which made her stop and look at him a bit confused.

He looked down at her with a smile before returning his gaze to the blonde. **"You want to know something girly?"**

Tsukuyomi nodded her head with slight interest in her eyes. Kurama continued. **"I'll say this now, and you better not forget it... It isn't too smart to target 'his' friends..."**

What he had said brought down a lot of the tension that had been building inside of the two girls beside him. However, the same could not be said for the girl in front of him. Even though she wore a smile, she began to sweat, as what she saw wasn't just some confident eyes, but were eyes ready to kill within the moment's notice.

After a few moments, Kurama closed his eyes and re-entered the mindscape. **"Alright, that's enough of that. We can switch back."**

"You sure had fun, didn't you?" Naruto questioned his bijuu with as he beamed a grin towards him.

" **Somewhat, yes. It's been a while since I got to scare someone like that."** The fox agreed with as he cracked his neck.

"What do you mean by 'someone like that'? Didn't we scare that monkey lady to death the other night?" The shinobi questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

" **Yeah, we did. But she's like, how do I say it...? Fodder. She's not impressive to me in the least compared to that other girl."** Kurama told him with uninterest of the monkey lady in his voice.

"I-I see... Well, I think I'll be heading back now..." Naruto stuttered while have a weak grin and some sweat drop his neck at how his bijuu referred to the other enemy from the night before.

After a few more moments, Naruto re-opened his eyes to show that they and every other notable feature had reverted back to normal.

Tsukuyomi returned to sitting down position and began to giggle. "I see then... Still, Setsuna-senpai... Naruto-han... Be ready for our duel~"

The blonde finished off as the carriage started to move away from the area. As soon as it was out of sight, Haruna, Yue, and the rest of group three came charging at Naruto, Konoka, and Setsuna.

"Hey, Naruto! Sakurazaki-san! What's going on here!?" Haruna asked the two with her perverted smirk.

"How did you feel? Acting and all that!" Kazumi questioned with an excited look in her eyes.

"P-Please! Just a minute here! What are you all talking about!?" Setsuna questioned with a hint of red forming on her cheeks due to all possible misunderstandings.

' _What are they even talking about? All we did is basically act something out.'_ Naruto inwardly told himself as he seemed to be confused on why his students where acting the way they were.

"Naruto-kun~" A happy female voiced called out to the blond.

"Hm?" Naruto questioned as he turned around to see who had called out to him, he then formed a smile on his face as he recognized on who it had been.

"Hey, Chizuru-chan!" He waved towards his student.

Chizuru began to look at her teacher up and down before tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Naruto-kun, if you don't mind me asking, but are you dressed up as a ninja? You seem to be wearing some of those ninja gadgets." She finished off as she looked towards his weapons kunai holster.

Naruto began to chuckle proudly as he rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Yes, I'm a ninja. But I'm no normal ninja."

"Really, then what kind of ninja are you?" The bust brunette questioned as she tapper her index finger against her chin.

"I'm a ninja sage! A sage from Myobokuzan, dattebayo!" He exclaimed as he took the same position as Jiraiya did during their first encounter.

"Naruto-kun, you're so silly." The girl giggled into her hand at her teachers' childish behaviour.

Naruto than returned to a normal standing position and began to laugh with his student, that was until he overheard on of his student's yell.

"We're going to support their three-way love with all our might!" Haruna shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

"All right, you punks! We are gonna be their support!" Kazumi cheered as she too pumped her fist into the air along her classmate.

' _Support what...?'_ Naruto inwardly questioned himself with a perplexed look on his face.

He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Konoka had been standing still with a daze in eyes, this had slightly worried him. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Konoka-chan. Are you alright?"

The sudden contact and question snapped the girl out of her thoughts before she turned around to face the blond with a small smile on her face. "Oh, Naruto-kun... There's nothing wrong with me, I'm alright."

"Alright if you say so..." Naruto doubtfully whispered as he backed away from his student, before he had remembered something.

"Oh! Konoka-chan, there's something I wanted to give you, and thought this would be the perfect time to give it to you..." He told her as he dug his hand into his weapons pouch.

"Hm? What do you want to give me?" Konoka asked as she looked at Naruto digging through his weapons pouch with a curious look in her eyes.

After a few more seconds of going through his weapons pouch, he finally brought his hand out with a tri-pronged kunai hanging on his index finger as he had a smile on his face. "Here, for you."

"Um... Naruto-kun, why do you want to give me that...?" The young girl hesitantly asked as somewhat scared and confused look crossed her face due to the fact that he wanted to give her a weapon.

"Don't worry about it being a weapon, instead think of it as a good luck charm." The shinobi told the her as he did his best to try and convince her.

"Mhm... I don't know if I can do that, just thinking about carrying it scares me..." Konoka stammered as she looked slightly at the ground with worry still in her eyes.

"Konoka-chan." He softly called out to the girl, which in return brought her back to his attention.

Naruto than gained a sympathetic look on his face as he looked down towards the kunai that he held in front of him. "This kunai... It means a lot to me, as it's the only keepsake that I have of my late father... It really means a lot to me..."

The girls' eyes widen at what he had told her, she then started to wave her hands in front of her face. "N... N-no, that's even more of a reason not to give it to me, isn't it?"

"No, I'm giving it to you as you are like this kunai, you mean a lot to me." He told her as he returned his gaze to her and beamed a bright smile.

What he had said brought a bright blush and shock to the girl. He then spun the kunai around his fingers before spinning it on to his hand and making the handle face Konoka.

"Remember I did tell you that if you ever had any problems that I would be there for you. So, keep this as a reminder of me and whenever you're in trouble, just think about me and I'll be there." Naruto told her as his smile became even brighter and larger than before.

Konoka began to recall the night that Naruto told her that he would always be there to help her with her problems, she was taken aback before breaking into a kind smile. "Okay than, Naruto-kun! I'll trust to what you say." She finished as she took the kunai out of his hand.

"Awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave her a thumbs up sign.

* * *

 **(An Alleyway Near the Others)**

The same white-haired boy that was with the monkey lady earlier was standing behind a shop as he watched Naruto and Konoka talk to each other from afar.

' _Hmm... I can't feel any magic or ki emanating from him, yet... That makes my theory all the truer...'_ The boy thought to himself as he watched the blond with his emotionless eyes.

However, as soon as he had brought out the tri-pronged kunai, the boys' eyes had shock in them as he looked at the kunai.

"So, I was right... He is the son... of the Yellow Flash, and that Uzumaki woman..." The boy whispered to himself in mild interest of Naruto.

' _I just wonder if he can live up to his fathers' name?'_ He mentally questioned with a dull sounding voice.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Naruto and Setsuna were currently standing where they were supposed to meet with Tsukuyomi, the girl released a weak sigh which had caught the boys' attention. "Something wrong, Se-chan?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that they wouldn't have come, since they can be put into danger as well..." The swordswoman addressed to the shinobi as her classmates where behind them.

"Oh, come on Se-chan. They just want to help, and you don't have to worry about them, I have my Kage Bunshin to keep them safe, remember?" The blond questioned as he placed his hand on his neck and made some cracking noise for the upcoming battle.

The brunette tiredly nodded her head to what he had said, after a few seconds, Naruto had noticed something and pointed towards it. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Setsuna questioned as she looked where Naruto had pointed just to see a mini-Negi and Chamo riding on top of his head.

"Naruto-nii! Setsuna-san! Are you two okay?" A smaller Negi questioned as he had gotten close enough to whisper to the two of them.

"Negi-sensei!? How did you get here and find us?" Setsuna questioned the boy with a shocked look on her face.

"I had used Chibi-Setsuna's paper and followed the trail of ki!" He whispered to the two others.

"Yeah, and also, Anuie's Bunshin had pointed towards were the real one was." Chamo added.

Both Naruto and Setsuna nodded their heads to how the other two had found them, the ermine raised his paw. "Anyways, Anuie, Ane-san, what's happenin-"

"Huhuhuhu~" A giggle from across the bridge had cut off Chamo.

The four of them looked towards where the giggling was coming from just to see Tsukuyomi standing atop the bridge holding her two swords.

"All right, let's begin... I can't wait to make Setsuna-senpai, Konoka-sama, and Naruto-han all mine~" Tsukuyomi spoke in a seductive tone as she had an innocent smile on her face.

"S... Sechan... N-Naruto-kun... that person is kinda scary... B... Be careful..." Konoka whimpered to the two of them as she stood behind them.

Setsuna turned her head around to face the girl with a warm smile. "Please, don't worry, Konoka-ojou-sama. No matter what happens, I will protect you!"

"Well then, if you say something like that... I will protect the both of you, since you two are my precious friends, dattebayo!" Naruto gushed with a bright yet confident smile on his face as he looked at the two.

"N-Naruto-kun... S-Se-chan..." Konoka murmured as she looked at the two with bright and hopefully eyes.

The trio then heard some clapping behind them and all three turned around to see a crowd clapping behind them. This had caught both Naruto and Setsuna by surprise.

"Naruto-kun and Sakurazaki-san are so cool, isn't she, Ayaka?" Chizuru asked as she giggled into her hand.

Ayaka nodded in confirmation as she ran up to Setsuna and clapped her hands over hers with a smile on her face as some tears ran down her cheeks. "Sakurazaki-san! Even though this would normally be against school laws, I'm truly moved by the love you three share! I'll lend you my strength no matter what!"

Naruto being the dense guy that he was didn't understand by what the blonde had said, unlike Setsuna was blushing and had tears coming down her eyes. "I'm telling you, this is all a mistake, Iincho!"

The class president raised her hand as she walked in front of her classmate and teacher, which had confused and shocked the two. "You there! Don't have any reinforcements? We, Naruto-san's students, and Sakurazaki-san's classmates, will be you your opponents!"

"I-Iincho-san..." The swordswoman muttered as she had an even more confused look on her face while the shinobi chuckled as some sweat dropped down his neck.

Setsuna than got in front of her classmates and raised her arm in front of them. "You said your name was Tsukuyomi, right? These people are..."

"Yes, yes senpai. I know..." The blonde giggled before throwing some talisman in to the air before resuming. "My cute little pets will be their opponents!"

The familiars soon went into the crowd, Naruto turned around in worry that something was going to happen to his students and the people near them. However, instead he was brought to the sight of seeing many girl's panties and in turn got a massive nosebleed.

' _W-W-What the hell!? Is it possible that Negi's perverted affects are rubbing off on me, and that it increases as he's closer to me, even though he's not actually here!?'_ Naruto inwardly asked himself as he put his hand against his nose.

As soon as he saw Chizuru black laced panties, he had lost his cool, he was completely red in the face and turned away from the crowd mumbling something like 'she actually looks good in those...'.

' _N... N-No, get it together Uzumaki Naruto! If Sakura-chan ever finds out, your dead meat! You gotta focus, dattebayo!'_ He inwardly told himself as he slapped both sides of his face in a way to encourage himself.

He was then about to form some Kage Bunshin to quickly deal with the familiars, but before he had the chance to form the hand sign, he had quickly brought out a kunai from his sleeve and used to destroy three knifes made of stone.

' _W-What the hell!?'_ He mentally questioned as he began to look around the area to who could have launched those at him.

After scanning the air for a few more seconds, his eyes landed on a white-haired boy who was standing somewhere far from the others and by himself.

"So, I guess he won't allow me to help Se-chan on her fight, or allow me to protect Konoka-chan, huh...?" Naruto whispered to himself as he and the boy had their eyes locked on to each other.

"Hey, Se-chan, I don't think I can help you out right now." He whispered to Setsuna as he cupped his hand around his mouth so no one but she, Negi and Chamo could hear.

"Huh!? Why is that...?" She whispered back to him with a confused look on her face.

Still facing his student, he glanced over his should to where the boy was, the girl, young boy, and ermine followed and noticed by what he meant. Negi got a scared look on his face. "This is going to be a problem... Without Naruto-nii here, we won't be able to keep Konoka-san safe..."

"No, I think I might have something..." Setsuna told the three boys as she began to chant a spell and go through hand seals.

In a few seconds the mini Negi had become a life-sized version of himself, this surprised him, Naruto, and Chamo.

"Wah! I'm a ninja now... I'm like Naruto-nii!" Negi gushed as he checked himself out in ninja attire.

"That's awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes held excitement to see his little brother in ninja clothes.

"Negi-kun, since when were you here? You surprised me!" Konoka blurted as she saw the young mage standing there with the swordswoman and shinobi.

The young boy grabbed the girls' hand and with a smile on his face began to run. "Konoka-san, please come with me!"

The two began to run, as soon as they were about to leave Naruto turned back to face Setsuna with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Se-chan. I rather stay and help you ou-"

"No, it's all right. I know this is more than likely our only choice right now, and I understand that you need to keep the other one away... Now go!" Setsuna commanded the shinobi.

The shinobi had formed a smile on his face before nodding and turning away from the girl. "Alright, thanks Se-chan." He finished before dashing towards the white-haired boy, who in turn began to run as well.

As soon as they were out of sight, Setsuna and Tsukuyomi began to cross and clash swords with each other.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Hey, we've been running for three minutes already! You gonna stop running now!?" Naruto shouted at the white-haired boy who was running in front of him.

' _This should be far enough...'_ The boy thought to himself as he came to a stop and turned around to face Naruto's bright blue eyes with his dull grey eyes.

"So, you finally stopped huh...?" The older boy questioned the younger boy who simply did a slight nod.

"Alright then, let me ask you something. Why do you guys want with Konoka-chan?" He asked as he pointed his index finger towards the boy.

"We need her power. However, you don't need to concern yourself with that." The white-haired boy told the blond with his emotionless voice.

"Like hell it's not of my concern! She's my student and my friend!" Naruto shouted as he smacked a tree that was beside him with enough force to crack it open.

The boy shook his head at the shinobis' behaviour and thought that it was the lack of him manging to control his emotions. "Well, since I have answered one of your questions, would you do the favour of answering mine?"

"What is it?" The older boy hissed.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of the Yellow Flash... Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki?" The white-haired boy questioned with some interest in his voice this time.

"W-What...? H-How do you know my dad and moms' names...?" Naruto stuttered with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Well than, you are their son... Then this means that I don't need to completely hold back my punches..." The boy whispered before jumping towards the blond with his left fist cocked back ready to hit him.

Unfortunately for the white-haired boy, even in his shocked state, Naruto was still able intercept his fist with him raising his right forearm and pushing the fist to the side, as he prepared himself to throw a round house kick with his left leg to the boys' ribs.

However, the boy intercepted the kick by raising his right leg up, successfully stopping the kick. The two were locked in a standstill with each other as they stared each other down.

Yet it didn't stay long as they both broke apart from the standstill and jumped away from each other, after getting a few feet away from each other Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and charged at the boy who had made a stone knife in his hand.

Naruto tried to do a slash to the boys' side but was stopped a few inches away as he used his knife to stop it. The two continued to clash with their weapons as sparks flew in between them, with both of them not beating an eye.

' _He's good!'_ Naruto thought to himself surprised and impressed by how good the boy was keeping up with him before he did a downward slash to the boy who had stopped it with putting his knife horizontally.

"Is this it...? Is this really all you can do? Son of the Yellow Flash." The boy questioned with his emotionless voice which had ticked off Naruto.

The kid than let go of his weapon, which shocked Naruto since he pushed all the downward leaving himself open for a small brief second.

' _I'll have to be slightly faster if I want to land this...'_ The boy thought as he backed up before jumping into the air throwing an axe kick to the shinobis' head.

But was stopped as said shinobi used his left forearm to block it before dropping the kunai in his right hand and using it to grab on to the boys' ankle, which somewhat shocked him since he had moved faster than before.

"Here! Take... This!" Naruto shouted as he did a spin before throwing the boy into a tree effectively breaking it in two.

There had been some dust from where the boy had been sent to, after a few seconds he got up with no sign of injury done to him. After dusting himself the boy looked to the shinobi with a look of boredom in his eyes.

"Is this all you have to offer, son of the Yellow Flash... Naruto-san?"

"Hey, this has been bothering me for a while, but... What's your name?" Naruto questioned as he grabbed the kunai from the ground that he had dropped.

The boy raised his arms and shook his head as he still wore a bored look on his face. "You, someone who's many times slower than the Yellow Flash, and who can't even give me much trouble, doesn't deserve to know my nam-"

He didn't get to finish as Naruto had used his Shunshin to travel over to him with his fist ready to hit him, but was stopped by the white-haired boy who still looked bored. "Didn't I tell you? Your many times slower than the Ye-"

' _Wait, where's his kunai!?'_ The boy inwardly asked himself as he stopped as he had noticed that the kunai Naruto had picked up earlier was no longer in his hands'.

The boy gained a confused face before he had noticed a small glimmer in the sky, he looked up to see the kunai falling down to the ground, which had loosened his grip. Naruto smirked as he saw the look of confusion on the boys' face.

Naruto was able to slip out of the white-haired boys' grip and did a back flip enhancing his foot with chakra as he kicked the kunai down towards the boy, which the boy was quickly able to dodge before the kunai was impaled securely to the ground.

' _Damn, I didn't know he could use that_ _Shunshin_ _like technique too...'_ The shinobi thought to himself as the kid was a few meters away from him.

"That was a pretty good tactic you used, if I was a little bit slower you might have gotten me... However, you still can't do anything to me with your current speed." The white-haired blatantly told the shinobi.

"Oh really? Than what's with that cut on your cheek there?" Naruto asked while pointing towards the boy as a shit-eating grin accompanied his face.

The boy thought he was joking so he rubbed his finger against his cheek and saw that there was actually blood on his finger, he gained a shock and surprised look before he looked back to the blond with his eyes reverting back to a dull look.

"So, you were able to damage me, I must say well done..." The white-haired boy congratulated the shinobi for actually being able to damage him.

"Yeah, yeah... I don't care about that! You said if I were able to damage you, you would tell me your name! Now tell me it!" Naruto shouted as he pointed towards the white-haired boy.

"Ah yes, I did tell you that, didn't I?" The boy asked Naruto with his emotionless voice to which he nodded too.

"Well, then if you wish to know my name it's, Fate." The now named Fate told Naruto.

"Alright then, Fate. Just why did you want to bring me out here and fight me? And how do you know my dad?" Naruto questioned as he removed the kunai from the ground and placed it in his pouch.

"You seem to be misinformed, I didn't wish to fight, nor did I expect it last this long. All I wanted to do was get you far away from Konoka-san and Negi as I possibly could have, and now that I think about it were around four one kilometre away from them." Fate revealed to Naruto who had just took in on how far they were from the others.

"I'll be taking my leave for now, Naruto-san. I do hope we get to meet each other in the future." Fate told his farewells to the shinobi as his body began to glow.

"No you don't!" Naruto shouted as he had formed a Rasengan in his hand and used his Shunshin to get over to slam it into the white-haired boy.

However, he was too late, as Fate had already transported elsewhere. Naruto began to smack his fist against the ground. "Damn it!"

" **Hey Naruto! If you have time to pity yourself, then you have time to hurry up and save Konoka! I'll lend you some of my power, now go!"** Kurama shouted within his mind.

"Right!" The shinobi agreed as he entered his first form chakra mode, which had affected his sage cloak, making a smaller circle within the sun, he than dashed towards cinema town.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

' _Alright, it didn't take as long as before!'_ Naruto mentally told himself as he had entered cinema town which had taken him 40 seconds or so.

He deactivated his cloak since he rather decrees the chances of people seeing him glowing yellow, even though that may not happen, he still rather make it a zero percent. He was looking around the area on where they could be as he jumped roof to roof.

"Damn... Where could Konoka-chan be right now?" Naruto questioned himself as he looked around the areas she might have been.

' _Oh, wait! She's carrying dads' kunai, if I just focus on it, I should be able to find out where she is!'_ He thought to himself as he came to a stop and began to concentrate on where the kunai was.

He then looked towards a tower at the very end and figured out that must have been the place where she was since that's where the energy signature came from. He then dashed towards the tower.

' _Please... Please, let me make it there in time...'_ The shinobi mentally prayed to himself hoping that he wouldn't be too late in helping Negi.

Within a few seconds, Naruto was already within the sight of the tower and was what seemed to be thirty meters away from it. "Alright, I'll make it!"

As he approached it, he got had gained a surprised look as he noticed Fate along with the monkey woman with a large demon behind her, along with some monkey familiars.

However, that was not what had surprised him, it was Setsuna standing in front of Konoka as a large magically enhanced arrow made its way towards the former which was a one or two meters away from her.

 **(Play: My Hero Academia Season 3 OST – Battle of Deku)**

' _N... N-No... Not again, please... Not another friend...'_ Naruto worriedly thought to himself as he looked at the two girls.

These thoughts were enough for the shinobi to slow down a considerable amount, he had remembered at how Neji died, it was because he was to slow to move.

However, within this moment of crisis, he had remembered Neji dying words to him. "Hinata-sama is... Willing to die for you, Naruto... So, keep in mind... That your life... Is not... Your own... Anymore..."

' _Yeah, your right... That means, that the moment I was chosen for this mission... My student's lives weren't just theirs anymore... They're mine as well!'_ Naruto thought to himself while a smile formed its way on his face as Neji's words had rekindled his will of fire.

However, that wasn't the only thing that Neji's words had given Naruto. Due to his current emotional state and Neji's words in his mind and heart, his time to concentrate for him to his Hiraishin had been reduced to a fraction of a second.

* * *

 **(Konoka & Setsuna)**

' _Please, Naruto-kun... I'm scared and I can tell Se-chan is too... I don't know what to do... I need you... So, please get here...'_ Konoka prayed as she closed her eyes and held tightly on to the kunai that Naruto had given her earlier.

' _I-I'm sorry Naruto...But it seems like I will have to die... I don't mind though, as I got to die protecting my closest friend... However, I do wish that I could've stayed around longer, having you around isn't so bad...'_ Setsuna thought to herself with her eyes closed while having a tear roll down her face and a sad smile in place as the arrow was within one and a half meters away from her.

After a brief moment, the arrow that was supposed to hit Setsuna had stopped.

"A-Am... I... Late?" A raspy voice asked the two girls.

Both girls opened their eyes and looked up to see someone standing in front of them, the two girls quickly gained a shocked yet happy expression as the saw who it was.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Both girls shouted in utter happiness.

The enemy's, especially Fate were surprised to see the shinobi appear in front of the two girls in a yellow flash.

' _That was the_ _Hiraishin_ _... Although, he doesn't seem to be able to use it as proficiently as his father yet...'_ Fate inwardly told himself as he stood next to the other enemy.

The shinobi than turned around to face the two girls with a smile on his face as some blood spilled from within his mouth. "A-Are you two alright...?"

 **(End My Hero Academia Season 3 OST – Battle of Deku)**

After he had turned around, both girls got a sight they had rather not have seen, the shinobi had just been impaled in the heart. Konoka began to point towards his chest with a shaking hand. "N... N-Naruto... Kun..."

Setsuna was able to form words better than the girl behind her who was in complete shock."W-Why are you asking if were alright!? You've just been stabbed! In the heart no less!" The swordswoman shouted towards the shinobi.

"Didn't I tell you before, Se-chan? You two are precious friends to me who I'm willing to die for, dattebayo." He told the girl as he closed his eyes and had a bright smile on his face.

He then turned back around to face the enemy with a much more serious look before sending some of Kurama's chakra into his left hand and ripping the arrow out of his chest, which caused some blood to spill from it.

Everyone around him was either shocked or surprised to see how easily he had ripped the arrow out and that it looked like it didn't really affect him.

' _He's more durable than I thought... Well, his clan is known to have a powerful life force after all..."_ Fate thought to himself being somewhat impressed by what the shinobi had done.

' _T-This guys' dangerous... However, at least Ojou-sama didn't get injured...'_ The monkey lady inwardly told herself as she had been somewhat frightened that he would just rip out a magically enhanced arrow like it was paper.

"Hey, Kurama, how long will this take to heal?" Naruto asked his partner as he broke the arrow that was in his hand.

" **If it was a normal arrow, it would take at least twenty seconds to heal, but since this was magically enhanced it might take a little longer."** Kurama had informed his jinchuriki.

"Damn... How much is 'a little longer'?" The shinobi questioned his partner.

" **Well, since you have some of that Hashirama DNA in your right arm it should decrease the time you need to heal by a lot and add your Uzumaki heritage with my chakra... It should take you at least ten seconds or so."** The bijuu told the shinobi who nodded his head to the information.

' _Alright, I think I can feel it already repairing itself right now...'_ Naruto thought with a smile forming its way on his face as he placed his right hand on his heart.

' _Is he already healing?'_ Fate inwardly questioned himself in surprise to the see that the blond looked like he was almost ready to fight.

The white-haired boy than made some hand motions and chanted some words before making thirty stone and metal knifes behind him, the woman besides him looked at him confused. "W-What are you doing!? Are you trying to injure Ojou-sama as well!?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that Naruto-san could be very problematic in the future if not dealt with right now, get an attack ready. And make it very powerfully, I myself am adding much more magic to these than before." The boy had told the woman who did a simple head nod.

"A-All right than... Hey you! Make three larger arrows, I'll enhance them for you!" She commanded the demon behind to which he complied and formed three larger and powerful arrows.

' _Damn... They won't allow me to heal, the Fate guy sure doesn't want me here... And I can't use_ _Hiraishin_ _yet thanks to my current limitations, nor can I move since Se-chan or Konoka-chan or even the people down there might get hurt... So, I only have one option left'_ The shinobi told himself as he stared down the weapons in front of him.

"Fire!" The woman shouted as she and Fate launched their attacks at Naruto.

"Bring it!" Naruto yelled as the weapons impaled him from all sides and as the two girls behind him watched in horror as it happened.

"Naruto!" Setsuna shouted in horror to seeing what she had just saw.

"Naruto-kun!" Konoka shouted as some tears had begun to run down her eyes.

Even after being skewered from the bottom of his body to the top, he stood his ground with a smirk on his face. "I-Is that... Is that all you got...?"

"No, but this is." Fate told him as he had gotten to his side using his Shundo and delivered a powerful punch strong enough to shoot out the weapons that had been impaled in to him.

' _C-Crap... With all that damage just now and with him moving faster... I-I couldn't react... If I could just have a bit of time to heal...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to fall down the tower with a lot of blood spewing of his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Konoka shouted as she had jumped down towards him which had shocked him and that Setsuna had follow after her with Chamo on her shoulder.

The black-haired girl had gotten close enough to hug the bleeding body of the blond and as soon as she touched him, a bright light had enclosed the two. Everyone who had been watching had a confused look on their faces.

' _I-Is that Konoka-ojou-sama's latent powers!?'_ Setsuna thought to herself in surprise as she had been a few meters away from where the light was.

As the light enclosed the both of them, Naruto's sun on the back of his cloak began to glow and all of his wounds had been completely healed as he felt himself regain his strength. "W-What is this...?"

He then noticed Konoka besides him with a smile on her face as tear had fallen down her cheek. "Naruto-kun... Thank goodness..."

After a few second's the suns' glow died down as with the light enclosing the two of them. two began to fall, but Naruto had caught Konoka bridal style and descended to the ground gracefully.

After landing on the ground, he had placed the girl to stand on her own, he then beamed a bright smile towards the girl. "Thanks a lot, Konoka-chan!"

"W-What did I do? What happened? I was like in some kind of trance..." Konoka whispered to herself as she didn't have an idea of what had just happened.

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Naruto!" Setsuna shouted as ran up to the two of them and tightly hugged them.

"A-Anuie!" Chamo cried as he began to hug the shinobis' shoulder.

"Awe... it's alright Se-chan." The young girl reassured the swordswoman as she returned the hug.

"Yeah, were both fine, and you don't need to worry about me!" The shinobi did his best to soothe the brunette and ermine as he returned the hug.

After a few seconds they broke the hug, but right as they did, Konoka had almost fallen which shocked the three people besides her. But before she could hit the ground, she was caught in time by Naruto.

"Is something the matter, Konoka-ojou-sama!?" Setsuna questioned as had gotten closer and looked down to the girl.

"I-I'm just a bit tired, that's all..." Konoka weakly laughed as she begun to try and get up but was stopped by Naruto picking her up bridal style once more.

"Nope, your too tired to walk. So, I'll carry you for a while, and you can't say anything to change my mind." The shinobi stated as he grinned towards the now slightly blushing girl.

The girl nodded with a smile on her face. Chamo than raced over to Setsuna's shoulder from Naruto's.

"Hey, Ane-san! There's too much enemies! We should meet up with Aniki and the others!" The ermine suggested to the shinobi and the swordswoman.

The brunette looked a little shook by what he had suggested, before nodding her head in agreement and walking up to the black-haired girl who was in the blond's arms.

"Ojou-sama, let's go back to your family home... And meet Kagurazaka-san and the others!" Setsuna told the girl with a warm smile.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect!" Naruto agreed upon with a grin accompanying his face.

"Yay! I haven't seen father in such a long time!" Konoka babbled as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

* * *

 **(Fate, Tsukuyomi, & Monkey lady)**

"Just as I thought... That's Konoka-ojou-sama's power..." The monkey lady thought aloud as she cupped her hand around her chin.

"No, that's not it." Fate stated with his emotionless voice.

"Wha? What do you mean? Didn't you see her just heal all those wounds that he had just took?" The lady questioned the boy with as she and Tsukuyomi who had gotten their a few minutes earlier looked at him weirdly.

"That last attack of ours would have only slowed him down, but it wouldn't have stopped him... His natural healing factor seemed like he could have healed all of that damage within a few seconds, and all that Konoka-san did was speed it up by at least two to five times... And I think that cloak of his had a part in it as well... All that I'm saying is that he could have gotten back up even without her healing..." Fate told the two girls who had just gone pale from the information they were given.

' _Wow... I've never heard Fate-han speak so highly about someone before... I was right Naruto-han is someone I want...'_ Tsukuyomi mentally told herself as she began to blush from just imaging, she fighting against Setsuna and Naruto.

"D-Do you... Do you think you can fight him if he becomes a problem in the future...?" The lady questioned as some sweat began to fall from her forehead.

"I can't be so sure, since I could tell he was holding back as much as I was when we had been fighting... But I'm sure if we can catch him off guard, I can definitely deal with him." Fate told the her as he began to move up the tower roof.

"Hmm... Alright then... We'll return back to base for now and we'll move later tonight!" The woman informed the two beside her.

The two complied and all three left the scene and made their way back to their base.\

Chapter 9 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey everybody! Sorry for the late post, but I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it. Okay, I want to ask you guys something, how well did I handle the fight between Naruto and Fate? It was my first actually time writing a fight scene basically from scratch, so if it's hard to understand on what's going on just say so or Pm about it or tell me on what I could improve on.**

 **Also, before people ask me why I decided to use the "Battle of Deku Ost" I was still around the starting point of this series the episode with Deku fighting Bakugo had aired, (and that scene where he goes from his 5 to 8% really gives the manga chapter the justice it deserved lol.) And when I was making last chapter, I began to wonder on how I could have made this scene emotional, then I recalled the episode. I know that there is a plethora of possibly better music choices to choose from for that scene, but hey I just thought that this scene and song could go well with each other.**

 **All right! With that out of the way, there's something I want to say to everyone... Thank you, guys and girls who continue to support my story, as it means a damn lot to me. I'm sorry that I can't write an entire paragraph of anything emotional for this as it's not really my strong point lol... But when I say I'm appreciative of you, I truly do mean it from my heart, as it keeps giving me the motivation, I need to complete this series. (I know this sounds pretty lack lustre, but this was really the only thing I could think of Xd)**

 **I'm not going to put the harem list up this chapter since I still want more people to have the chance on who they want in the harem, I probably won't place the harem list for the next few chapters or so, giving Naruto enough time to interact with his students more.**

 **P.s This is not really important or anything, but I'm doing my Karate belt test later today so wish me luck :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, a Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind :)**


	10. Chapter 10: HQ of the Kansai!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Head Quarters of the Kansai Magic Association!**

 **(Negi Asuna and Nodoka)**

"Alright, it looks like I'm finally recovered!" Negi beamed as he got up and stretched his arms from the rock where he and the two girls were resting.

"W-Wait! You're not fully done recovering, wait a little longer, Negi." Asuna urged him while she and Nodoka had a worried look on their faces.

"I... I'm fine Asuna-san..." Negi tried to convince before wobbling a little bit and would have hit the ground if his students weren't there to catch him.

"Negi-sensei, are you alright!?" Nodoka voiced her concern as she helped her classmate hold their young teacher.

"Jeez, you're over doing it again." Asuna sighed as she helped the boy steady himself against herself.

"Hehe... Thank you, sorry..." The young boy apologized to the two girls beside him while he wore a sheepish smile.

"Asuna! Negi-kun!" A female voice shouted.

"Hm? Konoka!?" The orange-haired girl questioned as she and the two beside her turn their heads to see where the voice came from.

They were a bit surprised to see Konoka being carried on Naruto's back, with Setsuna to his right, but the really shocker to them was Yue, Haruna, and Kazumi who were following right beside them.

"Eh!?" Both Negi and Asuna shouted in disbelief simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Currently some of the girls were talking in the front wondering why Negi had so many bruises on him, while in the back, Naruto carried the same young boy on his back with Setsuna and a confused looking Asuna who was carrying the young boys' staff. "Hey, Naruto, Sakurazaki-san, what's with all this? Why did everyone come with you guys?"

"I don't know, they just seemed to pop up as we got closer to you three." The shinobi informed his student with a confused look of his own as the swordswoman and ermine nodded their heads to what he said.

"Hehehe! You're still a hundred years too early to escape from me." Kazumi gushed as she had gotten beside them and wore her devious smirk.

* * *

 **(Back in Cinema Town)**

Naruto had changed back into the clothes that he had been wearing earlier and had put his ninja gear back into the scroll they were being kept in. Chamo had been resting on top of his head as he had been leaning against a wall until Konoka and Setsuna made their way towards him.

"Are you two done changing?" He asked the two girls who had just gotten near him with one of them looking tired.

"Yes, we should be going now." Setsuna suggested to the blond as she held a cloth that held her sword over her shoulder.

He nodded to what she had said but then turned his head to look at a somewhat tired Konoka, he got closer to her, which made the swordswoman and ermine turn their faces towards her as well with a worried look. "Is something wrong, Konoka-chan?"

"N... N-No, it's nothing to worry about... I'm just a bit tired..." Konoka babbled with a smile on her face as she looked up to her teacher.

"O-Ojou-sama, why didn't you say anything to me before?" The brunette questioned with a worried look.

The black-haired girl turned to face her close friend with a small smile. "W-We seemed to be in a hurry... So, I didn't want us to be late..."

The blond shook his head at his student before going down on to a kneeling position, which confused the two girls beside him, he then turned his head around to look over shoulders with a smile. "Here, I'll carry you until you regain your strength."

Konoka was taken slightly aback before a small smile made its way on her face and she got on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his back as she closed her eyes.

' _Naruto-kun's back is comfortable, I can already feel my energy returning to me...'_ Konoka happily thought to herself as what she was thinking was true since he was unconsciously returning her energy to her.

"Alright then, we should be going now, lead the way Se-chan." Naruto murmured to try and not wake the girl up.

"Okay, follow me." Setsuna commanded while doing a slight head nod to Naruto as she jumped over a wall which was shortly followed by himself jumping behind her.

"Ah! They got away again, after her!" Haruna shouted as she and Yue had just gotten to where the other three just where.

"B-But how?" Yue questioned as a perplexed look crossed her face.

"Fufufu, you can leave that to me." A voice told the two girls, which caused them to turn around.

The two girls found Kazumi holding a GPS tracker in her hands as she had her usually devious smirk on her face. "I thought something like this would happen so I put a GPS locator in Sakurazaki-san's luggage. Her exact position is perfect~"

"As expected of Asakura!" Haruna yelled with a happy smile on her face as she pumped her fist into the air while Yue looked confused on how the paparazzi girl could do such a thing.

* * *

 **(Back to Where Everyone Is)**

"And that's how it went." Kazumi concluded with her smirk from before making its way back on her face while Setsuna looked shocked on how she hadn't noticed the GPS.

' _Se-chan... How could you fall for such an easy trick?'_ Naruto mentally sighed as he shook his head while looking at the girl.

"Asakura, do you not completely understand the danger? Negi almost died just a little bit ago, you know!?" Asuna angerly informed the red-haired girl.

"A... Asuna-san, I'm fine so it's okay..." Negi stuttered trying his best to calm the girl down.

"The only reason you're not dead is because Naruto showed up! Imagine what would have if he didn't!" The magic canceler shouted towards her partner in worry of imagining what would have happened if he had died.

"Asuna-chan, I can tell you right now that Negi wouldn't have died from that fight." Naruto tried to soothe his students' worry.

The girls and boys who were around him looked at him slightly surprised, the orange-haired girl then began to point towards the young boy on the blond's back. "How are you so sure!? Didn't you see all the bruises that he had before!?"

The shinobi raised his hand in the form of a fist with his index finger standing up. "Well for starters, if Kotarou had wanted to kill Negi he would have done so from the beginning, and second of all," He then raised his middle finger. "I can tell that he just wanted to have a fun fight."

"Naruto, how can you be so certain that the boy wasn't going to kill Negi-sensei?" An intrigued Setsuna asked her older teacher while Asuna, Kazumi, Negi, and Chamo all turned their heads to the shinobi wanting to know where he had gotten the answer.

"Hmm... To me it just seemed like he had no intent on killing Negi, and if he did well Negi, would have lost from the very beginning, especially with that form of his." He pointed out to everyone around him which caused them to go slightly pale.

Negi, Asuna, and Chamo had just realised on how correct Naruto was, if they hadn't run away and if the boy had gone all out from the beginning, Negi would have been killed.

' _Naruto-nii is right... If we didn't run, and if Kotarou wanted too, I could have seriously died...'_ The young boy thought to himself as he dropped his head on the older boys back which caught his attention.

"Don't look so down Negi, you did better than I would have if I was your age, I mean it, 'tebayo!" Naruto praised him as he turned his head around to look at him with a bright smile.

The boy looked back at him in shock before breaking into a bright and happy smile from the praise he received from the shinobi, the girls around, plus ermine, couldn't help but smile at the two brother's interaction.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group had arrived to the entrance of the Kansai Magic Association Head Quarters. However, not knowing the dangers it posed, the library trio just casually ran up to the front.

"Ah, wait everyone!" Asuna tried to do her best to warn the library trio of the possible danger.

"Naruto-nii!" Negi shouted to Naruto to which he nodded and dropped the young mage as Asuna passed his staff to him and grabbed her card.

"Th-That's the enemy base right!?" The orange-haired girl worriedly questioned the two boys beside her.

"Yeah, and I think something coming out! Get on guard you two!" The shinobi informed the young mage and magic canceler while he was about to grab a kunai out of one of his pockets.

However, instead of seeing any sort of enemy, they came to the sight of seeing cherry blossom trees, with woman wearing miko outfits around them, while they bowed their heads down slightly with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home... Konoka-ojou-sama." They all said in unison with one another.

Naruto, Negi, and Asuna all had a look of mass confusion on their faces. Naruto being the first one to snap out of his thoughts looked over to Setsuna with a perplexed look. "Umm... Se-chan, do you mind explaining to me what's going on right now...?"

Asuna and Negi looked at her as well nodding their heads wanting to know the answer as much as the blond did. The brunette got slightly flustered by looks she was receiving from the three.

"Um, that is, basically... This is both the Headquarters for the Kansai Magic Association and... Konoka-ojou-sama's home." She informed the three as she chuckled and had some sweat falling down her head.

"What/Eh!" Naruto, Negi, and Asuna all shouted in disbelief.

"This is the first time I've heard about that! Why didn't you say something earlier!?" The bell-wearing girl questioned her classmate who had flustered up once more.

"S-Sorry... I had thought that it would be dangerous for Ojou-sama near the house but..."

"It backed fired in cinema town." The shinobi blatantly finished off.

"Y-Yes..." The girl agreed with as she looked slightly to the ground in disappointment with herself.

"So, this is Konoka's house..." Asuna thought aloud as she looked around the front as they began to walk in.

' _This house can bring to the homes of the Daimyo to shame...'_ Naruto inwardly told himself as he chuckled while looking around the area.

"Naruto-kun, Asuna... Are you two mad that my house is so big?" Konoka worriedly asked the two while she hit her index fingers together.

"Eh? No... It's just that I was a little surprised." The bell-wearing girl told to her friend while the shinobi nodded his head in agreement as he kept looking around the area.

It didn't take much time as the group soon enter the building and made their way to the main room, Negi and his students had taken a seat in seiza, while Naruto just sat cross legged, which gave him a few stares from the miko and even some of his students.

"This is nostalgic, I lived here when I was little, and I haven't gotten a chance to visit in a while thanks to going to Mahora." Konoka happily exclaimed to Asuna who was sitting beside her.

"Hehehe..." The bell-wearing girl laughed before realization struck her about what her friend had said. "Huh? Wait a minute, if this is Konoka's home, then the Kansai Magic Association's leader is..."

"Sorry for the wait." A voice called out as he walked down the stairs in front of the group, who had looked to where the voice came from.

The voice was revealed to be a dandy looking man who seemed to be around in his late thirties to early forties, he held a grin while he looked towards the group in front of him. "Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates... And their homeroom teacher, Negi, and the assistant teacher, Naruto." He finished off looking directly at the blond, which had caught said blond off guard.

Konoka didn't waste any time as she quickly ran up and jumped to her father, giving him a tight and happy hug. "Father! It's been such a long time!"

"Hahaha, there, there, Konoka." Eishun soothed his daughter as he held a kind and fatherly smile while he returned with a hug of his own.

"Tastefully... Wonderful..." Asuna whispered to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand and had a hint of red made its way on her face.

Even though she had whispered quietly to herself, some of her classmates looked at her in shock. Naruto was taken somewhat aback about what his student had said before he began to ponder about something. _'I wonder how she feels about Takamichi... or even Ero-Sennin... No, no, no!'_

After shaking his head profusely, he tapped on Negi shoulder to gain his attention, which it did. The young boy looked at his older brother figure with a confused look, as the older boy looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Negi, don't you have a mission you need to finish?"

"Oh yeah, your right!" The young mage remembered with a shock of realization of the mission he had been given before getting up and walking towards the leader with a letter in his hand.

As he got closer, both Konoka and Eishun looked at the young boy a tad bit confused, before noticing a letter in his hand. When Negi got close enough, he held out the letter with both hands. "Um, leader-san, this is... From the east's leader, Mahora Academy dean, Konoe Konoemon, to the western leader, please accept this letter." He finished off with a smile on his face.

The older gentleman nodded his head before grabbing the letter out of the young boys' hand with a kind and understanding smile. "Certainly, I'll accept it, Negi-kun. It was a tough job, right?"

"N-No, it wasn't all that difficult." Negi stuttered with happiness of being able complete his mission.

After reading the letter, which by the end of it had a poorly drawn chibi version of Konoemon, Eishun beamed a smirk towards Negi. "In appreciation of the eastern leader's will, we too will negotiate to end the feud between east and west. Please tell him that. Your mission is complete! Negi-kun!"

"Yes!" The young mage exclaimed as a very bright and happy look formed its way on his face.

"Good job Negi, 'tebayo!" Naruto praised with a smirk on his face as he had walked up to the young boy and ruffled his hair.

"Hehe, thanks Naruto-nii!" Negi laughed as he looked up to see Naruto in the eyes.

' _These two resemble them to a tee...'_ Eishun inwardly told himself as a reminiscent smile crept on his face before remembering something.

"Now normally you'll need to descend the mountain, but the sun is coming down. Today, you can all stay here. We will prepare a well coming banquet for you all." The leader of the Kansai Magic Association informed the two teachers and their students.

Naruto and all his students had a positive reaction to he had told them, unlike Negi who looked perplexed about the current situation. "Um... We're in the middle of a school trip, so we have to go back..."

' _Negi, why are you trying to pass up on free food!? There might even be some ramen!'_ Naruto inwardly shouted to himself questioning why his little brother would pass on the opportunity even if they were on a school trip the chance for free ramen is not something he would let slip by.

"That's fine, I will send some substitutes for you." Eishun reassured the Negi without knowing he had reassured Naruto as well.

' _Let's go, 'tebayo!'_ The shinobi inwardly and happily shouted to himself as an image of a chibi Naruto was made pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"T-T-The food... Here... Is good, don't ya think, Negi?" Naruto asked as he engulfed down his fourth plate while everyone looked at him in shock of how much he was eating and how fast he was.

"Y-Yeah... But, Naruto-nii, I think you should slow down..." Negi suggested with a chuckle as some sweat fell down his forehead.

"I agree with Negi-sensei, you should slow down as it's not healthy to eat so fast... Also, some people are looking..." Setsuna informed her blond teacher as she sipped on some tea.

' _I still wonder to this day on where Anuie puts all that...'_ Chamo thought to himself in disbelief of how much the shinobi could eat.

"Haha... My bad, I will try to slow down now." He told the two as he formed a grin on his face as he had swallowed down the last bit of food, to which the three beside him released a tired sigh.

As they continued to eat, Eishun had walked up to the two teachers and one student. "Setsuna-kun."

The girl turned around to see who had called her, before immediately getting into kneeling position, which surprised the two teachers beside her. She had flustered up somewhat as she began to speak. "Th-This is, f-for the leader, to speak to someone like me..."

"Fufu... Please don't be so formal." Eishun laughed before he decided to continue. "These past two years... Thank you for guarding Konoka. To answer my selfish request, you did well. It must have been difficult."

Setsuna looked up to the leader of the Kansai with a perplexed look while still being flustered. "Ah... No, protecting Ojou-sama was my desire from the beginning... Your words are wasted on me..."

Naruto had a dumbfounded look as some sweat drop down his neck before giving Setsuna a few pats on the back, which made her, Eishun, and Negi look at him confused. "C'mon, don't be like that Se-chan! You were ready to through away your life and take an arrow for Konoka-chan, so just take the praise, you deserve it, 'tebayo!" He finished off breaking into a fox like grin.

"Is this true, Setsuna-kun?" Eishun questioned the swordswoman with a shocked and confused face.

The brunette looked back to the leader, still in kneeling position and nodded her head. "Y-Yes, it's true... Although, Naruto was the one who had gotten hurt in the process... If it wasn't for him, we would have been..."

Eishun nodded to the information before he turned his gaze to Naruto and did a slight bow, which caught him and Setsuna by surprise. "I wish to apologize to you for going through so much, and still protecting Konoka and Setsuna-kun. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chocked on some of the food he was eating, before Negi handed him some water to help him bring the food down. After getting his throat cleared, he waved his hand in front of his face. "N-No need to apologize, I would have done it no matter what. I always keep my promises!" He finished off with a bright grin.

"No, I insist, if you ever need something just say the word." The older gentlemen told him with a kind smile as he got to standing straight.

"Although, I think I'm the one who should be the one to apologize..." Naruto weakly sighed as he began to look towards the ground with a somewhat disappointed look in his eyes.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Could you elaborate on that?" The leader asked being confused just as Negi and Setsuna were.

"W-Well, busy eyebrow-jiji told me about how Konoka-chan doesn't know about the magic world, and about mages... And just a few hours ago, 'cause of me, she ended up using her powers... I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized while he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be so foolish Naruto-kun, I know you had no intentions of doing anything of the sort..." Eishun did his best to soothe the blond before an understand smile crept its way on his face. "Instead, I want you to see this as how much Konoka cares for you... You should be happy."

The shinobi turned to face the leader of the Kansai with a small smile and nodded his head. "Thanks, 'tebayo!"

The older gentleman kept smiling and did a head nod before turning his gaze towards Negi with his smile still in place. "Maybe the trigger for Konoka's power being released was her imperfect pactio with you, Negi-kun?"

Both Negi and Chamo flustered up to find out that Konoka's father had found out about the pactio.

' _Jeez Negi, how many of these pactio things are you going to get?'_ Naruto inwardly joked to himself.

" **He has a higher chance with that, than you kissing someone other than Sasuke again."** Kurama blatantly stated with a small chuckle added in.

"Shut it." The shinobi growled towards his partner remembering that unfortunate day, he then brought his attention back to Eishun and the two beside him.

"I wanted Konoka to have a normal girl's school life. Although there was a secret for it... At any rate, I would have figured this day might have come." The leader whispered to the three in front of him with a small smile.

"Setsuna-kun, as Konoka childhood and closest friend, can I ask you to report this to her?" Eishun plead in hopes that Konoka would have an easier time understanding if she would be told by her friend.

Setsuna looked shocked from the request she had been given to do. "L-Leader..."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Ah... So many things have happened today that I worked up a sweat... This is so refreshing~" Asuna gushed as she threw some hot water over her shoulders.

"You must be exhausted, so please take your time bathing." Setsuna told her classmate with a smile as she entered the bath.

As soon as the brunette entered the bath, the orange-haired girl began to giggle. A confused look crossed the formers face as she tried to figure out what the other found so humours. "Kagurazaka-san, what's so funny?"

As soon as the brunette entered the bath, the orange-haired girl brought her gaze towards said brunette. "Hey Sakurazaki-san, is it true that you offered your own body to protect Konoka?"

"A-Ah... Y-Yes it's true..." Setsuna stuttered while a pink hue found its way on her cheeks before turning her gaze to the water.

"Although, Naruto was the one who had taken the hit, or should I say hits, for us..." She added as she recalled on how badly Naruto looked before getting completely healed up by Konoka.

"How'd you feel?" Asuna asked with a somewhat devious smirk on her face.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Setsuna questioned with a confused look on her face as she returned her gaze to her friend.

"Oh nothing~ Just wondering how it must have felt to have a knight in shining armour come down to your rescue. Or did you wish you're the knight in shining armour?" The magic-canceler asked with her smirk still in place.

The swordswoman immediately went from a light pink hue, to a bright red. She ran over to her classmate and began to shake her rapidly. "W-W-What are you talking about!? I don't think of such things, Kagurazaka-san!"

"Sure you don't~" Asuna teased with her tongue out.

"All right, then what about you?" Setsuna questioned as she stopped shaking her classmate.

"Hm...? What do you mean?" The orange-haired girl questioned with a perplexed look.

"The way you're always trying hard to help Negi-sensei seems a little odd! It seems like you're the knight in shining armour!" The brunette stated as she flailed her arms around in the water causing it to ripple.

"W-Wha!? Wh-What are you talking about!?" Asuna inquired as her face became to heat up and she too began to splash some water near her.

"I'm saying that, for a normal person like yourself to be in so many dangerous situations, and to help Negi-sensei all the time, what kind of relationship do you two share!?" Setsuna shouted as her face started to lose the red hue but still had enough to make it out.

"Wah!? I'm worried because he's just a brat! He doesn't know any better!" Asuna shouted back to her friend as her face began to light up a bit more.

"And I'm just worried about Ojou-sama! That is all!" The swordswoman informed her friend with one last shout.

After a while the two were able to stop arguing with each other, and sat back down in the bath, silence then feel between the two. However, the silence was broken as Asuna began to giggle, which had caught Setsuna's attention once. "What's so funny this time, Kagurazaka-san? Hopefully you're not going to make fun of me again...?"

The orange-haired girl shook her head sideways before looking up towards the celling with a smile on her face. "No, I won't... But it's just that now if I think about it, I think Whiskers is now another reason why I try to help that Negi so much more now."

"Hm? Whiskers...? You mean Naruto?" The brunette questioned with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Yup! The one and only!" The magic canceler exclaimed as she returned her view back to her friend with a smile still in place.

Being as curious as she was, the swordswoman decided to ask a question with a perplexed look still on her face."Kagurazaka-san, if I may ask, but what has Naruto done for you to help Negi?"

Asuna tapped her index finger against her chin as she began to ponder for an answer. "Hmm... How should I say this...? It's just that, even though he hasn't been around here as long as Negi has, he still tries to do his best for all of us... In a way, he kind of gives off the encouragement that I need to help Negi even more than I already have been." She finished off with a small but bright smile.

"He really does give off the motivation for people do their best and to make people help each other." Setsuna whispered to herself as a small smile had found its way on her face as she recalled how much Naruto was always there for them and tried to help them.

After their small talk about their blond teacher, Setsuna had remembered that she had to ask her classmate something. "Kagurazaka-san, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Call me Asuna. My last name is too long anyways." The orange-haired girl told her classmate with a smile.

The brunette was taken aback, but then broke into a small kind small. "All right, then you call me Setsuna..." A somewhat confused look made its way on her face soon after she spook. "Asuna-san, the thing is... There are many things I want to talk to you and Ojou-sama about, and I was wondering if we could come back here later and talk about it?"

Asuna nodded her head to what she had been requested off. "Sure, that's fine by me, but..."

"But really, to be a teacher at ten is amazing." A much older male voice cut off Asuna.

"No, that is..." A younger male voice spoke.

"Haha, that's my little bro for you!" A male teenage voice happily exclaimed.

"Wait, aren't those voices Naruto, Negi, and leader!?" Setsuna questioned as she began to fluster up.

"Wha-What do we do!? What should we do, Setsuna-san!?" Asuna inquired as she frantically looked around the area to hide.

The door to the bath house suddenly open to reveal Negi with Chamo on his head, Naruto to his right side, and Eishun to Negi's left side, all three human males had a towel around their waist as they made their way to the bath.

"I now leave Konoka to you two, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun." Eishun happily told the two males with a smile on his face as he entered the bath.

"Yes, I understand." Negi happily informed with his bright smile while he entered the bath behind the leader of Kansai.

"You don't have to worry about it, I promise I'll do my best to protect her!" Naruto reassured to the leader with his happy fox like smirk as he followed behind the two males into the bath.

As they were reflexing in bath, Naruto took note of the many scars around Eishun's body and could tell that he's been through many battles because of them.

"Again, I'm sorry that some of my people were being problematic for you during your time here." The leader apologized to the two males with an apologetic smile.

"N-No, you shouldn't worry about that, nothing happened to our students so it's fine." The young mage stuttered while he tried to deny the apology with a smile.

"Yeah, Negi's right. Plus, compared to what I've had to deal within the past, those guys are nothing." The shinobi told the leader as he lowered himself into the water without noticing on how the two human males and ermine had paled up slightly from what he said.

"Um... Leader-san, could you tell us what that monkey lady's objective is?" Negi requested as he had regained some of his colour while Naruto looked back to Eishun as he wanted to know about it as well.

Eishun cupped his hand around his chin as he began to ponder on who they were talking about. "Monkey... Oh, Amagasaki Chigusa... She fights a lot with western mages, it seems like she has some sort of grudge..."

Naruto wasn't as shocked or surprised as Negi or Chamo since he had met people like Chigusa before, he shook his head to get the thought out before he looked at Eishun somewhat perplexed. "So, Eishun-san, why is she targeting Konoka-chan?"

The older man looked towards the water as in a way to think on reasons for someone going after his daughter. "If I had to give a reason, I think it would be she wants the trump card." He finished off returning his gaze to the two boys.

Naruto, Negi, and Chamo all gained a confused look on their faces by what meant, the shinobi tilted his head to the side when he looked towards the older male. "Trump card? Can you tell us what you mean?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I think you two are vaguely aware of it, but... From being of a high-class bloodline, Konoka has inherited an amazing power to control her magical power." The leader informed the two, to which they simply nodded before he resumed. "She has great power, power that even surpasses your father Negi, the Thousand Master. Meaning, Konoka is a magic user who possess an unbelievable power."

Negi was shocked to hear the bit of information about his father, unlike Naruto who began to think on how similar he and Konoka were. Both didn't know about their family heritage, nor did they know about the power they possess, even the feeling of having a friend, they were all too similar in that regard.

"I believe that, she thinks if she could use and harness Konoka's powers, she could easily conquer and defeat the east... So, to protect Konoka, I had her live at Mahora Academy. We even tried to keep it a secret from her, but..." Eishun trailed off with a tired sigh at the end.

"I-I see, so it was like that..." Negi thought aloud as he sunk a bit into the water as only now, he had realised what Konoka was capable off.

"Hey, Eishun..." Naruto called out to the older male as he looked at the calm water below him in a low and sadden voice which was caught by the older male.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Eishun asked as he Negi and Chamo turn their gazes to the shinobi to see what he had wanted.

The blond began to scratch the back of his head as he looked towards the older male with empathetic eyes, which were seen by all the males. "I know this isn't my place to tell you, and sure I can understand your reasons for doing what you did, however... Since Konoka-chan doesn't know how to use magic, that would put her in more danger by sending her there... Even with Se-chan there to protect her she would still be put endanger, and even Se-chan could have been put endanger... Imagine how she would feel to see her closest friend be hurt for her sake, without her knowing...?"

Setsuna along with Asuna who had hid behind a large rock before the males had entered, were surprised to hear Naruto talk the about the subject the way he had, the latter even blushed a light pink from the fact that it sounded like the shinobi was in worry of her getting hurt.

' _I guess being a jinchuriki really makes you think and see the world differently...'_ Eishun sympathetically thought to himself as he looked towards himself in the water before bringing himself to his feet which startled the males in the bath.

"As her father, I had no attentions to bring harm to Konoka, and the same could be said for Setsuna-kun. I simply had wished to protect her and keep her safe." Eishun informed Naruto with a solicitous tone as he did a bow to apologize for not seeing what could have happened to his daughter and her close friend.

Both males in the bath and females behind the rock were shocked to see the older male act the way he did, Naruto even began to flail his hand around him causing the water around him to ripple. "N-No, Eishun, you don't have to apologize, I just wanted to add my thoughts on this..."

Eishun had a surprised look as he had his gaze on the teenage boy before a smile made its way on his face and he returned back to sitting. A few seconds pass by before Negi remembered that he had a question he wanted to ask. "U-Um, leader-san, I've been meaning to ask you, do you know anything about the thousand master...?"

"You mean your father, correct?" The older male questioned the young boy who simply nodded his head, the older male chuckled and resumed. "Fufu, I know him quite well. At any rate I was that knucklehead, Nagi Springfield's, inseparable friend after all." He finished off as he gave a thumb's up to the young boy.

"R-Really!?" The young boy questioned with a bright and excited look in his eyes.

The leader nodded his head to the query, Naruto got beside Negi and ruffled his hair with his fox like grin on his face. "Wow, isn't this awesome!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Negi exclaimed with his look not changing in the slightest, if anything it had become stronger than before.

"Fufufu... When I found out that the son of the Thousand Master would teach my daughter and her class, it still shocks me..." Eishun chuckled as he began to recall when he had been informed that Negi would be teaching at Mahora.

The young mage became rather flustered as the shinobi continued to happily ruffle his hair. However, neither boys were expecting to hear what the leader was going to say next as he continued to chuckle. "But to find out that the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero would also be assisting that same teacher, boy now that was a real shocker..."

' _Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero...?'_ Negi, Chamo, Asuna, and Setsuna all inwardly asked themselves as a confused look crossed their faces.

"Wait, you know my dad and mom, 'tebayo!?" Naruto excitedly shouted as he got up and out of the water revealing his muscle's that were all dripping with water which caused the two girls to blush.

Both Negi and Chamo were surprised to hear Naruto speak about his parents, since when he had visited before, Nekane and Jiraiya had both requested that the two boys wouldn't ask Naruto about it.

The leader of Kansai had a smile and did a head nod as he looked up to the celling. "Yes, I know them quite well. They along with Jiraiya-san had visited me few times before, every time Jiraiya-san would visit he would bring photos of you to show me. When I first saw you, I was immediately reminded of Minato-san, you too look exactly the same. However, you seem to had picked up Kushina-san's attitude." He finished off as he returned his gaze to the shinobi with a slightly larger smile than before.

Naruto returned to sitting in the water as he happily rocked back and forth due to the new information he had been given. Negi and Chamo couldn't help but be happy for their friend, the same could be said for the girls behind the rock, even if they didn't know what was happening, they could tell that their blond friend was extremely happy, and that made them happy.

However, all that happiness and colour soon faded away from the shinobi as the males heard some female voices from the change room. Naruto than turned his head towards Eishun somewhat robotically as he had a large amount of sweat coming throughout his body as his face became pale.

"U-Um... Eishun-san... Y-Y-You didn't... D-Didn't you put a sigh saying the bath was being used...?" The shinobi questioned as his shaky finger pointed towards with a scared look.

"Oya... I think I forgot... Well, we better run..." Eishun informed the two as he began to run towards the rock were the two girls were shortly followed by Negi and a not wanting to leave Chamo.

For a second Naruto's brain had completely stopped working, until the door to the bath house was near to opening.

' _No, no, no! I haven't been in a situation like this, since I had been training with Ero-Sennin!'_ Naruto mentally shouted to himself as he passed both Negi and Eishun with a horrified look on his face, the younger boy and ermine were confused on why he looked so scared as he had been, unlike the older male who had a decent to good understanding of why he was scared as he was.

As soon as he had reached and got behind the rock, he didn't have enough time to notice Asuna and Setsuna sitting there with both of them having a shocked look on their faces. With his current momentum and doing such a sharp turn, he pushed and ultimately fell on top of Setsuna.

As the two fell, Naruto placed his right hand behind her head so it wouldn't have hit the ground, while he used his left hand and used both of his knees to hold himself up. Setsuna had placed her left and right hand around the shinobis' neck to catch herself from completely falling down.

Negi had run into Asuna, which had pushed her over and he had fallen onto her, more specially her breast, and unknowingly grouped her left breast. The two blushed a light red as they had realised what had happened. Eishun had just gotten to the scene and had some sweat falling down his face.

' _Oya... if Jiraiya-san were here to witness this... he would be so proud...'_ Eishun thought to himself as he had witnessed all this go down before making a small chuckle remembering all the times Jiraiya would get caught for his 'research'.

It took a second for Naruto and Setsuna to realise what position they were in, both of them had blushed a deep red, which could have put Negi's hair to shame. The bath house door than opened to reveal the girls in their nude less form for all too see.

The blond looked towards the girl's with white eyes than looked back down to see the brunette, this happened for a few more times before the colour to his eyes returned, he made a crooked smile and some sweat fell down his forehead. "H-H-Hey... Girls..."

"W-W-What are you doing to Se-chan, Naruto-kun!?" Konoka angrily shouted as she and all of the other girls had either a bright or dark blush from seeing the naked body of the teenage male.

"Shit... I know I placed my camera somewhere here..." Kazumi whispered as she began to go through her clothes which held one of her carry-on camera's.

"D-Doujin... S-S-So many ideas..." Haruna mumbled to herself as she began to have a nosebleed from the view.

Naruto doing his best to fight back his nosebleed, quickly got up and jumped away from Setsuna, not before grabbing a towel to cover himself. He then ran up against the wall with his arms up to protect himself while he shook in terror. "P-Please, you can hit me anywhere you'd like, but don't hit anything below the waist!"

However, nothing came. He then did his best to open his eyes and lower his arms just to see all the girls and Negi looking at him weirdly, while Eishun was doing his best to fight back a laughter but ultimately failed as some sounds could be heard coming from him.

"N-Naruto-san, what are you talking about?" Yue questioned as she and everyone else were confused on what their blond teacher was doing, while still holding back their blushes as they got a better view of his body which had been drizzled by water.

The shinobi had almost gotten the strength to look at his students, but quickly gave up, so he decided it would be best to turn to the wall as he held is head low and took light jabs at it while consistently shaking. "U-Um, w-well, y-you see Yu-Yue-chan... A-And, g-girls... W-Whenever something like this would happen to me... Me or Ero-Sennin would either get badly bruised, or beaten to a bloody pulp... I just acted on instinct..."

Eishun almost completely lost it when he heard the name 'Ero-Sennin', Negi and Chamo were also releasing small chuckles from the name he had given Jiraiya, unlike the girls who had confused looks on their faces as they were wondering who this 'Ero-Sennin' was.

"It's alright Naruto." Asuna reassured the shinobi as she walked up to him now being covered by a towel.

"H-Huh? Y-You're not going to hit me?" Naruto questioned as he turned around to look at the magic canceler in the eyes.

The girl looked at her older teacher confused before shaking her head at him. "No, it was an accident. Plus, I don't know how it works from where you're from, but we wouldn't do anything as dumb as hit you for it, well I don't think we would..."

"R-Really!? Thank you so much Asuna-chan, 'tebayo!" Naruto cheered with a very bright and look of relief in his eyes as he held her hands with his own.

Asuna gained a small tick mark on her head as she began to tremble. "Yes, that's fine and all, but..." She than raised her a fist next to her head. "CAN YOU GUYS LEAVE NOW!? OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING MYSELF!"

All three males quickly did as they were told and made haste towards the exit, as they left Eishun looked towards Naruto with a crooked smile as some sweat fell down the side of his head. "S-She reminds me of Kushina-san..."

"Y-Yup..." Naruto agreed with the older man, even if his only interaction with his mother was a short while, from how she told him her stories about her time at the academy and how she had hit him before, he could believe that she was scary when angered.

' _Yup, if I want to live, she's definitely not meeting Sakura-chan, or Baa-chan...'_ Naruto mentally told himself while having some sweat drip down his neck at the image of all three hitting him at once.

' _That will be the death of me...'_

Chapter 10 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey guys, I know again that this is a short chapter and all, but worry not! Since the next chapter will be longer than this one that's for sure! So, like before, I would like to thank everyone who continues to read this series, it really makes me happy when I see people tell me how much they enjoy this series. It also makes me happy when I see people sending me PM's or anything about the series, be it questions or how they feel about it, or anything of the sort.**

 **Now, as I said in the previous chapter, I am not going to put the harem list up since I want more people to have the time to vote for characters for the harem. I won't place the harem list again for the next few chapters, as I want Naruto to have more time to interact with some of his other students more. Hope you understand.**

 **P.s Special thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Have a great and wonder full day :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Coming of the Demon God!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Coming of the Demon God!**

"Naruto-kun, if I may ask, but do you know any of your fathers' techniques?" Eishun questioned with a pleasant smile as he Naruto, Negi with Chamo on his shoulder walked down a hall.

"Yeah, I know two of them, even mastered one of them, 'tebyo!" Naruto happily informed Eishun while beaming a bright grinning smile.

The older gentleman gained a shocked face, but soon after replaced it with a small smile. "Oya... And what techniques would they be?"

The shinobi looked towards Negi and Chamo who had looked back at him somewhat confused, he then returned his gaze to the older male with a smile and extending his right hand out. "This is the one that I've mastered!"

Everyone around Naruto was in awe as they saw him holding the Rasengan in his hand, especially Negi and Chamo who remembered that he could only do the Rasengan with the assistance of his Bunshin.

"Awesome Naruto-nii/Anuie!" Both Negi and Chamo shouted in excitement.

Eishun continued to look at the sphere in awe before his senses returned to him. "Amazing Naruto-kun, it looks even more powerful than Minato-sans did... Wait, you said before you master one of them, does that mean that you have another one? Is it the Hiraishin by any chance?"

Naruto began to scratch the bottom of his nose with his index finger as a smug grin appeared on his face. "Yup!" A disappointed look than crossed his face. "However, I still haven't master it yet..."

"Hey, Anuie, what's this 'Hiraishin' you two seem to be talking about?" Chamo questioned as both he and Negi wore confused looks on their faces.

"It's a jutsu that allows me to teleport. It was the same jutsu I used the other night to save both you and Negi from being totally engulfed in flames." The blond answered the query of the ermine, who had simply nodded his head to the answer.

"When did you learn this jutsu, Naruto-nii?" Negi questioned with an intrigued look in his eyes.

Naruto cupped his hand around his chin as he began to ponder for the answer. "Uh... I think it was a day or so before we all left Mahora to come here to Kyoto."

All other males beside him all looked at him in disbelief from what the shinobi had told them, Eishun being the first one to snap out of his shock spoke up. "Ah... Naruto-kun I believe you... But can I ask how you were able to learn, from what I can remember an S-rank jutsu, in just a few hours...?"

"Mhm? It was all thanks to my Kage Bunshin's." Naruto told the older gentleman who was about to question what he meant before he continued. "Whatever my Kage Bunshin's experience, I get all in return. So, if I were to make one hundred Kage Bunshins, my training and time to learn a new technique would increase by one hundred times the faster rate than normally."

The leader of Kansai nodded his head to the information as he remembered how Minato had explained the details of the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu before. He then recalled what the shinobi had told him earlier. "Naruto-kun, what are your limitations with the Hiraishin?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, followed behind the other males beside him. He then got into a sort of thinking position as he tried to remember all his limits with the jutsu. "Ah... As of right now I can only use it ten to twenty seconds, I can only teleport if my marker is twenty-five or so metres in range, and depending how far I teleport determines the amount of time I have to wait before I can use it again. Also, if I want to teleport, I need to concentrate three or so seconds on the marker."

"Wait, Anuie you say you need three seconds to teleport, but from what I can remember you looked like you did it almost an in instant." A perplexed Chamo told Naruto as he recalled how he saved both Setsuna and Konoka.

Naruto looked towards the males around him with a small but happy smile as his hands rested behind his head. "I think the reason for the time limit decreasing was because of me wanting to keep both Konoka-chan and Se-chan safe, I was in some sort of distress and thanks to that my limit seemed to be decreased... However, it was all done unconsciously, so I can still only teleport if I have three seconds to contrate, I still have a long way to go..." He finished off scratching his head sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun, even if you had done it unconsciously, it means that you yourself are getting better at it. It's only a matter of time before you can do it like your father did, if you keep training the way you are right now that is." Eishun reassured Naruto with a kind and reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Eishun-san 'tebayo!" Naruto thanked the older male for the encouragement as a bright smile formed on his face.

The leader nodded his head with a smile before recalling something he wanted to ask the shinobi earlier. "Do you have any weapons, more specifically Minato-sans kunai?"

Naruto rose a brow to the sudden question, he shook his head. "No, I only have one, and it was the one I gave to Konoka-chan to hold onto."

"Oya... That's too bad..." Eishun tiredly sighed before making a grin appear on his face. "Well, how would you like me to give you some, Minato-san had given me some of them before hand, and I've kept them in such good condition for so long."

"Really!? You have some!? I would love that!" Naruto shouted while he beamed a bright grin.

"Oh yes. I even might have some extra things you might like, although as much as I would like to give them to you now, I can't give them to you since they've been locked up for a while now, could you possibly wait until tomorrow?" The leader questioned in a somewhat apologizing tone.

"Yeah sure, that would fine with me, 'tebayo!" The shinobi reassured the older male with an even more excited look than before.

Eishun nodded his head with his smile returning to his face, he then turned to face Negi. "Negi-kun, I've heard that you would like to visit your dad's home here, is that true?"

"Ah! Y-Yes, it's true..." Negi stuttered as he recalled one of the reasons for himself wanting to go to Kyoto as bad as he did.

"Well then, I was about to head there tomorrow to clean it up a bit, would you like to come as well?" The older male questioned with a grin due to already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please that would be very much appreciated!" The young boy shouted with a gleam in his eyes, he then turned to face his older brother figure with his smile still in place. "Would you like to come join us, Naruto-nii?"

"Yeah sure, I don't think I'll be doing anything tomorrow anyways, tebayo!" Naruto informed with a smile much to the young boys' pleasure.

Soon after their talk, Eishun had brought the brothers plus ermine, to their room. After getting inside their room the boys had returned to putting on the clothes they had been wearing earlier, though Naruto had tied his hoodie around his waist since it was somewhat hot in their room.

"But to think that Eishun-san knows both our dads is still crazy to think about." Negi excitedly thought out loud as he sat on his futon mattress.

"I was just as surprised to find out about it as you were man." Naruto happily told him as he was sitting on his own futon mattress while he looked out the window to see the dark starry night.

After a few more minutes of sitting in the room, Negi recalled something he wanted to ask Naruto since he had saw him do the Rasengan with one hand. "Naruto-nii."

"Yeah, what's up?" The shinobi questioned as he looked towards the young boy.

The young mage had a mix between an excited and confused look as he began to think on how he wanted say what he wanted too. "W-Well, um... Ever since you showed us that you could do the Rasengan with one hand, it made me want to ask you if you developed any other type of Rasengans? Since before you had to use a Bunshin to help you make one, also me and Chamo-kun only have ever seen the normal one and the Odama Rasengan before, so I was wondering if you had gotten any new ones."

"Yeah, Anuie! I've been wanting to see myself, so could you show us!?" Chamo questioned with excited look of his own.

Naruto was some surprised and taken aback from the sudden request, but he soon couldn't but form a beaming grin on his face. "I've developed some few new Rasengans, that's for sure. However, I can't show you them now."

"Aw... C'mon Naruto-nii..." Negi whined since his hopes of seeing a new Rasengan were crushed.

"Why can't you show us any, Anuie?" Chamo questioned as he tilted his head.

"Well... If I were to show you one in here, it might either destroy this room, or cause a big mess that I think we would rather avoid." The shinobi told the two boys with a smile as some dropped down his cheek.

"Okay..." The young mage mumbled as he lowered his head to the ground, he then soon felt someone ruffling his hair, he looked up to see his older brother figure looking down at him with a grin and with one eye closed.

"If a strong enemy appears, I promise to show you two some of my Rasengans!"

Hearing this made both Negi and Chamo extremely happy. However, being lucky or unlucky, the very next moment both Naruto and Negi had felt something off.

"H-Hey, N-Naruto-nii, did you feel that just now?" Negi questioned as he took hold of his staff.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is...?" Naruto questioned as he took a tight hold of a kunai that was in his pocket.

"We should probably go check it out, Aniki, Anuie!" Chamo suggested as he took a seat on Negi's shoulder.

The two brothers nodded their heads in agreement to the suggestion and made their way to see if something had happened. As the group of three males walked down the hall way, they came to a sight of a seeing a door slightly opened.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Naruto wasted no time in running to the door and open it, Negi had run and gotten beside him. The three boys had a look of complete shock as they saw statues of their students.

"Paru-san, Asakura-san, Nodoka-san!?" Negi shouted as he took glances over their rock bodies.

' _Which enemy could do something like this...? W-Wait a minute, was it that Fate guy!?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he recalled how Fate had been using mostly earth and stone based magic attacks.

The shinobi then took note at how Chamo was inspecting the statues and perplexed look crossed his face. "Hey, Chamo, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking out what kind magic the enemy used." The ermine informed the older boy as he looked around Haruna's body. "And from the looks of it, it seems to be a high-level petrification spell."

"Is there any way to revert them back to normal?" The shinobi questioned with visibly worry in his voice.

"Yeah, the leader would surely be able to remove it!" Chamo reassured as he stood upon Haruna's head.

Naruto nodded to the answer, but he soon heard some sniffling sounds. He turned around to face Negi who had a few tears in his eyes. "I-If I was a better m-mage, or a better t-teacher, this wouldn't have happened..."

As the young mage continued to have a few more tears run down his cheek, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see his older brother figure looking down at him with a kind yet determined face.

Naruto released the grip on Negi's shoulder. "Negi, I understand how you feel... But now's not the time for tears, it's the time to act, we gotta save our students and turn them back to normal, tebayo!"

The young boy felt shocked at the sudden words, however he soon wiped the tears away from his face and a small but confident smile made its way on his face. "Right!"

The three males left the room and began to run around in search for others who might have not been turned in to statues, as they were running down the halls Negi had gotten in contact with Asuna thanks to their pactio.

"Alright, I just finished talking with Asuna-san, were going to all meet at the bath house from before!" Negi explained to the two boys beside him as they continued to run down the hall.

"Wait, somethings coming...!" Naruto whispered to the young mage behind him as the two stuck themselves to a wall.

As the person had gotten closer, and as the two brothers got closer to said person, Naruto made a single for Negi to strike the person with their weapons. And so, they did, however the two boys were shocked to see that the person had been Setsuna.

"Se-chan!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief as he and the two others pulled back their weapons.

"Setsuna-san, what are you doing here?" Negi questioned with a perplexed look in his eyes.

As Setsuna was re-sheathing her sword, she looked at the two boys in worry. "I had felt a bad presence, so I rushed here. Do either of you know where Ojou-sama I-"

"N-Naruto-kun, Negi-Kun, S-Setsuna-kun..." A weak and raspy voice called out.

All three of them turned around to see who had called them, they were all equally shocked to see Eishun standing before them with half his body turned to stone.

"Eishun-san!" Naruto shouted in worry as he and the others beside him ran up to the leader of Kansai.

"I-I'm very sorry you three... It seems like I overestimated the temple's protective barrier a little bit..." The older male apologized to the three in front of him before making a weak sigh. "F-For a former companion of the Thousand Master to be taken down like this... It's truly pitiful..."

"L-Leader!" Setsuna yelled in worry of what might become of the leader of the Kansai Magic Association.

"Naruto-kun, Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun... I must tell you, be careful of the boy with white hair... He's an enemy of a completely different calibre... If it were a normal practitioner, then neither I nor this temple would have been taken down so easily..." As the stone was reaching his neck he looked towards Naruto. "I-I believe that you, Naruto-kun, are the only person here who possibly has a chance to take him down... Please... keep Konoka... Safe..."

"Of course, tebayo!" Naruto shouted with a look of courage and confidence in his eyes, while the two beside him simple nodded their heads.

' _Fufu... Those eyes... Just like his mother and father...'_ Eishun thought to himself as a small smile appeared on his face before he was fully turned to stone.

Naruto turned away from the two beside him and looked down the hall way. "Negi, Se-chan..."

Both Negi and Setsuna looked down the hall with him, the shinobi then looked over his shoulder to face the two behind him. "Let's go!"

"Right/Yes!" The two shouted in unison, and with that done, they began to run towards where Asuna and Konoka were.

"Hey, Negi, you have one of those phone things, right?" Naruto questioned the young boy as they ran down the halls.

Negi turned to face the older boy with a perplexed look. "Huh? Why do you ask Naruto-nii?"

"I was planning on asking you if you could call bushy eyebrow Jiji for us, you know so we could have back up." The shinobi suggested to his surrogated younger brother.

Setsuna nodded her head to what her blond teacher had said. "I agree with Naruto. Negi-sensei, please call the Dean and inform him of our current situation."

The red-haired boy nodded his head, before bring out his phone from his pocket and dialling the deans' number. After a few seconds of ringing the phone finally picked up. "H-Hello, Dean. It's Negi speaking.

"Ohohoh, Negi-kun, were you able to deliver the letter?" Konoemon questioned with his happy tone of voice.

"Yes, I delivered the letter, but that's not what's important right now." Negi retorted with audible distress in his voice.

"No, no. You're being too modest, you should feel proud of yourself!" The dean exclaimed.

"N-No, dean. It's not that, what I'm trying to say is that the Kansai Magic Association has been attacked, and everyone including the leader have been turned to stone! Do you have anyone to be sent as back up!?" The young mage pleaded.

"Hm!? So, the even the leader became a victim of the attack... And wait you asked for back up? But isn't Naruto-kun already there helping you? I told him if anything life-threatening would happen he can step in." The dean informed the young boy with confusion in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-nii is here with me. Hm? Yes, alright I'll give the phone to him." Negi said before handing the phone to Naruto. "Here, the dean would like to speak with you."

Naruto nodded as he grabbed the phone out of the boys' hand and held it by his ear. "Hey, bushy eyebrow Jiji!"

"Hello there, Naruto-kun. I know I shouldn't ask a question like this but seeing how shorthanded we are at the moment, do you really think you need reinforcements, aren't you strong enough to fight them?" Konoemon questioned with an uneasiness that could be heard through the phone.

"To be frank, I believe that I could fight most if not all of them myself... However, I rather not take the gamble since we don't know how much more allies they might have with them, and we don't know how strong they are. As for the guys who work under Eishun-san, he told us that they would only be able to return tomorrow. So, can you send anyone to back us up?" The shinobi requested.

"Hmm... Back-up, eh...? I-I wish I could, but no one is around right now." The dean commented.

"Huh!? What do you mean 'no one is around'? Isn't Takamichi there!?" The shinobi questioned.

"Sadly, no. He's is abroad right now..." Koneomon sighed.

"Damn, do you really not have a single person who could be of any assistance and who could get here right away?" Naruto inquired as he clenched his fist tightly.

"A person who can be of assistance and get there right away...? Ho! I think I might have found the person you're looking for! It might take a while, but worry not, they'll get there!" Konoemon cheered.

"Alright! Thanks bushy eyebrow Jiji, 'tebayo!" Naruto thanked the old man before hanging up the phone and returning it to Negi.

' _Please nothing happens to Asuna-chan or Konoka-chan before we arrive...!'_ Naruto thought to himself as they were getting closer to the bath.

After a few more minutes of running, the group arrived to the bath house where they once were, Setsuna and Naruto quickly opened the door to see something they weren't expecting to see.

"Asuna-san/chan!?" The two shouted in worry and confusion as they, along with Negi and Chamo saw a naked Asuna on the floor who had been twitching, which would have given Naruto a nosebleed if he hadn't closed his eyes quick enough.

The three quickly ran up to the orange-haired girl, the brunette held the now calm body of the girl in her arms while she looked down at her in worry. "Are you alright, Asuna-san!? Tell us, what happened!?"

"Uuu... S-Setsuna-san... I... I..." The bell-wearing girl mumbled with a bit of a pink hue accompanying her face.

"Ah... D-Don't tell me, Asuna-san..." Setsuna questioned with a pink hue of her own accompanying her face.

"W-What happened, Asuna-san!?" Negi questioned with a worry look in his eyes.

"What did they do to you, Asuna-chan!?" Naruto inquired while still having his eyes closed so he wouldn't get a massive nosebleed.

"P-Perverted things..." Setsuna whispered but was still heard by the three males beside her.

"That didn't happen!" A very flustered Asuna yelled before she took in a small gulp of saliva and had a sorrowful expression on her face. "S-Sorry, Setsuna-san... Naruto... Konoka... Was kidnapped... B-be careful. That guy is still around..."

As Asuna finished telling them about the danger around them, both Naruto and Setsuna sensed someone behind them. Both turned around to strike the enemy, however Naruto's fist was caught and Setsuna was sent flying to the wall and bounced off as she hit the ground due to her receiving such a powerful punch to her stomach.

"Se-chan!" Naruto shouted in worry before looking back to the attack with a powerful glare. "You bastard! Eat this!" He then formed a Rasengan in his left hand ready to hit the attacker.

However, the enemy simply jumped back and avoid the attack. After gaining a better look at the enemy, Naruto realised who the attacker was. Without flinching his glare, he shouted "Fate!"

' _This is the white-haired boy that leader-san warned us about... Wait, how does Naruto-nii know him...? N-No that's not important right now... Hmm? Is that a cut on his left cheek...?'_ Negi inwardly questioned himself as he watched Fate float above the bath water.

Negi shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as they were not important right now, he then made his way beside Naruto as he tightly held on to his staff and had a strong and determined face. "You turned everyone to stone. Hit Setsuna-sun. Kidnapped Konoka-san. And even did perverted things to Asuna-san! As their teacher... As their friend... I'll not forgive you!"

"I'm with you Negi, 'tebayo!" Naruto shouted as he struck his fist against his palm.

Fate simply shook his head to the words that were said by the young mage. "So, what do you plan to do, Negi Springfield? Defeat me? Laughable... The only one of you lot who can possibly do that is Naruto-san."

The shinobi was about to use Shunshin to get closer to Fate, but stopped as Fate made his escape through the water beneath him. _'Damn, he's pretty good at running away...!'_

Chamo ran up to where Fate had been and looked in somewhat in awe. "He was able to use the water to make a gate, and used it to teleport... That's some pretty high-level magic there, Aniki!"

"A-Are you all right, Asuna-san?" Setsuna gasped as air was returning to her lungs.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, but I think you should worry about yourself for now..." Asuna recommended to her friend as she got onto her knees.

The bell-wearing girl then heard foot steps behind her, she turned around to only have a hoodie thrown over her and cover her body. As she used the hoodie to cover herself, she saw both Naruto and Negi with calm yet angry looks in their eyes.

"Asuna-san, you wait here." Negi insisted without the look in his eyes changing.

"Don't worry about Konoka-chan, I promise to you that we'll save her. A promise of a life time." Naruto declared while his pupils began to shift into slits.

"Y-Yeah..." Asuna stuttered as she saw how differently the two brothers had been acting.

Setsuna had been limping over to where the others were as she held the lower right side of her stomach. "A-Alright, let's get going after them, Naruto, Negi-sensei. I'll be able to follow the traces of their Ki... Guh!" She couldn't finish as she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Se-chan/Setsuna-san!" Naruto and Negi yelled as they got beside her to see what was wrong.

"Setsuna-san, please show me your wound. If it's light, I can heal it for you." Negi informed his student as he held out his hand.

Setsuna nodded her head and did as the young teacher had requested, soon enough Negi started to heal her. Naruto had been watching in awe as the healing was happening since he never seen healing of this sort, however Setsuna slightly blushed at how he had been staring. "Uh-um... Negi-sensei, is there any way this can hurry up...?"

"I-I'm sorry, it should be done in a few more seconds." Negi apologized as he tried to increase the healing time.

Chamo then hopped onto Naruto's shoulder to grab everyone's attention. "All right, just like the leader said, it seems like that white-haired boy is no ordinary person, and that it seems like the only person here of fighting him is Anuie. So, with that in mind we can't just blindly rush in."

As those words, everyone began to think of plausible ideas that could help them in their time of need. As they were thinking, Chamo suddenly rose his paw into the air. "This will work! I have a brilliant idea!"

"Mhm!? What is it?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the ermine.

"What is it!?" Asuna inquired with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, please tell us, Chamo-san!" Setsuna pleaded after being completely healed.

A smug grin crossed Chamo's face, a grin that Naruto knew all too well and almost somewhat missed. "Hehehe... Setsuna-nee-san, how do you feel about Aniki?"

"Wha!? W-What does this have to do with the current situation!?" Setsuna questioned as a bright pink hue crossed her cheeks.

"All that I'm saying is that you and Aniki do a 'Chu~'." The ermine proclaimed as he did a kissing pose while jumping off Naruto's the shoulder, which had made the girl and her teacher go red, while Naruto and Asuna face planted on the floor.

' _W-Why do they have to kiss for, 'tebayo?'_ Naruto inwardly questioned to himself as he was getting back up.

Asuna pinned the ermine down to the ground with her hand while she had a sort of angry look on her face and gained a slight pink in her cheeks. "Suring such a time of crisis, what are you saying!?"

"N-No! Y-You're wrong, Ane-san! I mean a pactio, pactio!" Chamo reassured her as he managed to get out of her grip.

' _Wait what!? A pactio is formed by a kiss!?'_ Naruto mentally shouted to himself in disbelief.

"Setsuna-nee-san can use Ki, right? So, if Aniki adds his own magical power on top of that, it should give not only her, but a major boost in power for us!" Chamo pointed out as if he was doing a lecture.

"B-But to suddenly kiss..." Asuna stuttered as she tried to give a reason to why this was wrong.

"T-That's right, Chamo-kun." Negi stammered as his blush had decreased to a very light pink.

Setsuna started to hit her index fingers together as her blush also decreased but was still plainly visible. "I-I have O-Ojou-sama... A-And N-Naruto..." Luckily for her, the last two words where a whisper and she instantly covered her mouth with both hands as her blush returned to darkening.

"It's fine, isn't it? Just do it already, just a 'chu~'." Chamo urged as he did a kissing pose.

This time, instead of being hit by Asuna like normally, it was by Naruto who had pinned him to the floor. As the ermine climbed out of some debris who looked back to the shinobi with watery eyes. "W-Why did you do that for, Anuie...?"

Naruto shook his head towards the ermine. "Chamo, you have to understand that if they don't want to do it, they don't have too." Negi and Setsuna were both glad that the blond had been there and was able to voice his thoughts without stuttering.

Naruto turned around to face the others behind him. "Anyways, were also wasting time by standing around... This is the last mission as the 3-A Elite Guard, the mission is... To save Konoka-chan, 'tebayo!" He finished as he raised his arm into the air.

Setsuna nodded her head and held tightly on to her sword. "Yes! We have no time to waste!"

"Right!" Negi agreed with before looking back to Asuna. "We're going off then, Asuna-san!"

"Eh... Ah! Wait, I'm coming too! I'm all healed up! I'll change right away!" Asuna shouted towards her classmate and teachers as she ran into the change room.

"I guess I'll go change too, 'tebayo!" The shinobi stated as he brought out a scroll from within one of his pockets.

* * *

 **(Enemies)**

"Ohh... Y-You actually did it, newbie!? How did you get past the temple's barrier? Damn, if I know you could have done this, I would have let you do it from the beginning!" Chigusa shouted with praise as one of her familiars held Konoka in its arms.

"Fufu... Now that we have Konoka-ojou-sama in our hands, all we have to do is take her to 'that' place and our victory will be more than assured." Chigusa told herself as she wore an evil smirk while Fate looked at her with his normal expressionless eyes.

"Mnn!" Konoka tried to call out, but failed as there was a tag on her mouth while some tears were flowing down her face.

The onmyodo user noticed this and walked over to Konoka, with the smirk still on her face she spoke. "Don't worry, Konoka-ojou-sama, we won't do anything to cruel to you... Although, we should start heading to the altar."

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the distance, however this voice was able to wipe away all of Konoka's tears as she could tell who it belonged too, and if she could smile, she would.

Chigusa and Fate turned their heads behind them to see Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, and Naruto with ninja gear and sage attire from before. Setsuna walked up in front of the group and pointed her swords towards her enemies. "Amagasaki Chigusa! When morning comes, reinforcements will arrive to capture you! Stop this meaningless resistance and surrender!"

' _Mhm!? I-Is t-that... Is that my kunai!?'_ Naruto mentally questioned himself as he took a closer look at Konoka's yukata and saw a small glim.

" **I wouldn't recommended for you to try anything yet, Naruto."** Kurama cautioned his jinchuriki from within his mind.

"Huh? Why not? I should be able to get her, and get out." The shinobi told his bijuu as a perplexed look crossed his face.

" **The reason I'm saying for you not to act right now is because we still have no complete grasp on what that Fate brat can do yet, so we still shouldn't take any risk that would involve Konoka. Plus, I don't think he would just let you slip in and out so easily, and he seems to know how some of your jutsu work as well."** The large fox warned his jinchuriki who simply did a slight head nod.

"Fufu... Honestly I don't know why you bother in trying to stop us, but..." Chigusa paused as she jumped from atop the rock she was standing and now was standing a float above the water. "I think I'll show a bit of the power that Ojou-sama possess."

She then snapped her finger causing a talisman that was on Konoka's chest to glow, and in return caused her to scream in pain. This angered Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, Chamo, and most importantly Naruto, and even Kurama to an extent, his normal pupils again became like slits.

In a second there was a bright light, but in the next there were all surrounded by demons. Asuna looked around them in worry as some sweat began to drip down her neck and while she held her fan in her hand. "T-T-The hell! W-Why are there so many!?"

"D-Damn it! S-She has to be using Konoka'-nee-chans power to do something on this scale!" Chamo shouted atop of Negi's head in worry.

"I-It looks like they have around anywhere from six hundred to a thousand of them...!" Negi stated as he looked around as some sweat manged to fall down his forehead.

"Hey, Fate. Are you sure that we needed to bring out that many? Wouldn't it have been enough with just one hundred or so?" Chigusa questioned Fate as she returned above the rock they were standing on.

The white-haired boy shook his head slowly while looking down at the others who were trying to save their friend. "No, simply one hundred wouldn't do anything. Not with Naruto-san around that it is." He then turned to face his employer. "I don't think with even these numbers that we'll be able to do anything to harm him that much... So, I'll stay here to slow him down."

' _Hm!? No way, even with this much amount of number's he would still be able to get through it!?'_ Chigusa mentally questioned within her mind as she took a glance at the group below them before looking back towards Fate.

She did a slight head nod before jumping down the rock with the familiar holding Konoka behind her follow her. "Alright then, I'll leave it to you! Make sure you don't kill them, well beside that blond if you need too!"

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted in worry as she and the rest beside her saw Chigusa get away with Konoka.

"No you don't!" The shinobi shouted as he threw some kunai and shuriken at the onmyodo user and her familiar, but was stopped as Fate had stopped them with his own stone weapons.

' _Damn bastard... Konoka-chan is to far now for me to_ _Hiraishin_ _to her, and I can't leave these guys alone... They're doing good in separating me, these guys, and her...'_ Naruto mentally told himself as he saw how the demons and Fate had been enclosing on them.

"S-Setsuna-san, w-what should we do...?" Asuna questioned as she glanced over the area.

Setsuna looked over her shoulder to see her classmate sweating profusely. "Asuna-san, first calm down... It will be okay, we just need to formulate a plan..."

"Aniki, you heard Setsuna-nee-san, we need time, a barrier if you can!" Chamo shouted from atop of Negi's head.

Negi nodded his head and rose his staff up. "Already on it! Vertatur tempestas veris. Nobis protectionem aerialem. Flans paries ventis vertintis!"

' _Well, it doesn't seem like he will be able to hold this for long, so I guess we can wait.'_ Fate mentally told himself as he and the demons stopped moving as a tornado had enclosed the group.

* * *

 **(Inside of the Tornado)**

"W-What is this!?" Asuna shouted as she tried to open her eyes.

"It's a wind barrier, it should keep us safe for now. However, the barrier can only stand for two to four minutes max." Negi informed his partner while holding tightly on to the staff.

Setsuna tightly gripped on to her sword and nodded her head to what her young teacher said. "Well if that's the case, we need to think of something fast. Any and all suggestions will be taken into consideration starting now!"

"Alright, I have one." Naruto stated which brought all eyes to him. "I'll stay here and take care of all the demons and that Fate guy while you guys go and save Konoka-chan, sounds good?"

"W-What of course not! Are you suicidal!?" Setsuna questioned as she and everyone else looked at him in pure shock of what he said.

The shinobi was taken aback at the sudden shout. "N-No, of course I'm not. But remember what Eishun-san said? That I am the only one that seems capable of fighting Fate."

"Y-Yes, I remember that... However, that doesn't mean you can still fight him and the rest of the demons by yourself." The swordswoman shot back.

The shinobi looked as confused as ever before, since he could more than likely take these demons down himself. "But I can-"

"No, I'll stay with you and help you out." She cut off her blond teacher, who now and along with her other teacher, and classmate all had shocked faces. "My job was originally to exorcise these kinds of things anyways."

"N-No way! I-If you're staying, then I'll stay too! I can act as a support for Setsuna-san and Naruto!" Asuna shouted which had now caused her two teachers, classmate, and ermine to look at her in even more shock than before.

"W-Wait Asuna-chan, you shouldn't stay it's too dangerous." Naruto retorted as his shock died down.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-nii is right, Asuna-san." Negi added as his eyes held worry in them.

The magic canceler had a perplexed look while she shed a bit of tears down her cheek. "I can't leave Naruto and Setsuna-san to take care of this themselves!"

The shinobi shook his head. "But..."

"No, wait Anuie! She might actually be very useful here than with Aniki!" Chamo interrupted Naruto, who looked at him with a 'continue' sort of look. "Somehow, Ane-san's fan is able to send back the summoned demons with one hit. So, if she stays here with you two, you can cut down the demons at even a faster rate!"

"Hm... I understand, however..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Aniki! If you supply Ane-san with magic power and cut back on your defence, how long do you think you can hold on for?" The ermine questioned as he stood on Asuna's shoulder.

Negi went into a thinking position and pondered for an answer. "Um... Doing this way will be hard but I think five... No, ten minutes... Actually, fifteen minutes, I'll do my best for fifteen minutes!"

"Damn, that won't be long... But we can't do anything of it." Chamo then turned to face Naruto. "Anuie, I know that the white-haired boy is going to get in our way, so can you help us out with getting him out of the way?"

"Yeah, however I rather not leave the girls to fight all these demons themselves, there's way too much of a difference with the numbers... But I think my Kage Bunshin can help with that." Naruto informed the ermine who began to think of a possible plan.

"Alright! I got it! Anuie will keep that white-haired boy away to allow for Aniki to pass through, while he has some Bunshins to assist both Ane-san and Setsuna-nee-san, who will stay here to get rid of the demons as much as they can. While this is happening Aniki will go to where Konoka-nee-san is and escape with her!" Chamo informed them of his on the spot plan.

"That's a pretty big gamble we're taking there, but it seems like we have no other choices at the moment." Naruto stated as he cracked his knuckles preparing for the fight to come. _'Plus, I'm nothing like Baa-chan, a gamble like this I can take, 'tebayo!'_

"As Naruto said, it is a gamble were taking... But it's our only option for us to go with." Setsuna said with caution in her voice.

"Yes, I know, although..." The smug look returned on Chamo's face. "If there are this many problems with it, then we will add the other plan on top too!"

"What other plan?" Asuna questioned with bemused face.

"The kiss! The kiss to make a pactio~!" The ermine shouted as he went in to a kissing position.

"Eh!" Negi and Setsuna shouted as they both flustered up.

"I-Isn't t-there something else we could do!?" Setsuna stuttered as her cheeks only became brighter.

Negi nodded to what his student asked as his blush deepened in colour. "Y-Yes, Chamo-kun... T-To do something like this is unreasonable..."

Chamo looked at the two in disbelief as they were still not going to do the pactio, he then remembered that someone else besides Negi was there. He gained a very devious and sly grin as he looked at Naruto.

' _Hmm...? why is he looking at me like that...? W-Wait, please don't say what I think you're going to say...!'_ Naruto mentally shouted as some sweat began to drop down his forehead.

"Hey, Setsuna-nee-san." The ermine murmured without turning his head to face the girl.

"Y-Yes?" The swordswoman hesitantly inquired as the blush had finally died down.

The ermine turned around to look at the girl with a sly grin. "So, you still don't want to do the pactio with Aniki, correct?" The brunette did a weak nod before the grin on the ermine could become even more slyer than before. "Then what about a pactio with Anuie?"

At the question, both Naruto and Setsuna blushed a red that was reminiscent of Kushina's hair. Negi and Asuna were both shocked to hear the question, more so the boy than the girl. The young boy gained a confused look on his face as he looked at his small friend. "W-Wait, Chamo-kun... Is that even possible without magic?"

Naruto nodded his head in hopes of hearing the answer to the question. Chamo ran up and plopped himself on Asuna's shoulder as he brought out a cigarette and went to take a drag from it. "Yeah, it's possible! All I have to do is change the symbols and letters and I can do it!"

' _O-Oh yeah, he did ask Ero-Sennin before for scrolls that contained chakra control, and the theory behind how chakra exchange happens...'_ The shinobi thought to himself as he and the young mage recalled the time Chamo had asked Jiraiya for such scrolls.

Naruto began to scratch his head rapidly as his blush darkened. "I-I understand the current situation... So... I'll do the pactio..." As he finished Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna all looked at him in shock while Chamo was doing a proud head nod.

He then stopped scratching his head and did his best to look at the brunette. "O-Of course that's only if Se-chan wants too... I won't force it upon her if she doesn't want too..."

Setsuna looked at him in shock in that he was being very considerate of her feelings, she than was able to crack a smile small and nodded her head. "I'll do it, only if it's Naruto..." Whispering the last part in very hush and low voice

Everyone was shocked to hear her response, Chamo then jumped into the air and grabbed a piece of chalk out of nowhere. "Alright! Let's get this thing started!"

In a few seconds both Naruto and Setsuna were standing in front of each other, and somehow their blushes were even a darker red than before. The girl was looking down at the ground as she felt her heart beat become faster. _'I-I said that I would d-do it... B-But now s-standing this close to him... H-How do I do it...!?'_

' _D-Damn, h-how should I do this?'_ Naruto mentally questioned himself as his hands began to shake while Negi, Asuna, and Chamo watch with baited breath.

" **Hurry up and kiss her already, god damn it! It's just a kiss so get it over with!"** Kurama angrily roared within the shinobis' mind.

"B-But it's my first time kissing a g-girl... A-And I d-don't want to mess that up!" The jinchuriki retorted to his bijuu.

The large fox shook his head in disbelief by what his partner was saying. **"By the name of the Six Path's... If you don't kiss her, I will forcefully switch with you and I'll do it for you!"**

Naruto's head jolted up to face Kurama with white eyes and began to shake his hands in front of him. "N-No, no! That won't be necessary! I promise that I'll do it right now!"

Kurama knew too well that his jinchuriki wasn't going to do it without words of encouragement, and knowing him basically since he was born, he knew the exact proper words to say. **"Alright then go! Or else the only person you'll have ever kissed until you die will be Sasuke!"**

'N-N-No way... I can't let that stand, 'tebayo!' Naruto shouted within his mind while his bijuu wore a sly smirk.

"Se-chan!" The shinobi shouted to get her attention, which it did by her raising her head to face him.

"Y-Ye- Mhm~!?" The poor brunette didn't get a chance to finish as she felt her lips being pressed against her blond teacher, her eyes widen from the sudden contact of him placing his hands around her hips.

' _W-Wow... S-So... Passionate...'_ Asuna and Negi simultaneously thought while having a very light pink blush as they watch how Naruto had been kissing Setsuna.

' _Having Jiraiya-sama give me and Anuie all those sleepless nights to pre-read his Icha Icha was well worth it if this is what Anuie is capable of!'_ Chamo thought to himself being proud that he could call Naruto his 'Anuie', and was doing a head nod of approval from his 'technique'.

"Alright, pactio!" Chamo shouted as a glowing card appeared beside Setsuna. As he shouted the two broke the kiss and had been blushing madly.

"U-Um... Naruto, why were you being so passionate with Setsuna-san...?" Asuna questioned as her blush faded away.

The shinobi looked at his student confused by what she meant, he tilted his head and closed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'passionate'? I was doing what my master had told to do if I were to ever kiss a girl, well part of it anyway."

The bell-wearing girl looked surprised to hear such an answer, she then shook her head. "Ah... Oh... Okay... Never mind than..."

' _He must have had one pervert of a master if he had been taught such things...'_

"I-I'm sorry, Se-chan, it was my first time..." Naruto apologized with a sheepish smile.

"I-It's quite all right... It was my first time as well..." Setsuna informed him as she had grabbed the card that had been floating besides her into her hand and looked at it, along with everyone who had wanted to see it.

What they saw was Setsuna standing in the centre holding her Yuunagi unsheathed in her right hand pointing it upwards, while in her left hand she held what seemed to be a sword that had a wooden hilt with blue teasels tied to the end of it. It had a white circle looking almost like a sun for the tsuba, and had the Uzumaki symbol on both sides underneath the tsuba. The blade of the sword was very long, longer than your normal nodachi.

"Hey, this looks pretty powerful! Bring it out, Setsuna-nee-san!" Chamo exclaimed as he made his way back on Negi's head.

"Okay... Adeat!" Setsuna called forth as her card began to glow before transforming into a sword, after the sword took shape in her hand, they had realised there was one small problem.

"What the hell! Why doesn't it have a blade!?" Asuna shouted as a confused look crossed her face.

"U-Um... I don't know..." The swordswoman stated as she looked at the handle which lacked a blade.

"W-Well who cares! Asuna-chan's fan looks like nothing, but it can take down the demons in one swing. So there must be more to this than meets the eye, 'tebayo!?" The shinobi voiced his thoughts on the opinion before turning around to see the barrier disappearing. "Plus, we have no time to worry about that now, the barrier seems like it's about to brake... Negi put it down!"

"Right!" Negi did as he was told and had brought the barrier down, however he looked around to see where he could go to make his escape and save Konoka but nothing came up. "I-I won't be able to get to Konoka-san if these demons are in the way..."

"Damn this is going to be harder than I thought it was...!" Chamo cursed as he and the others around him looked at the current situation in somewhat worry.

"Don't worry about it~" Naruto reassured his friends as he walked up and stood in front of them with a confident smirk. He turned over his shoulder to face the ones behind him, specifically Negi and Chamo. "If I remember correctly, you two wanted to see a new Rasengan, no?" At these words the two boys nodded happily, which made Naruto's smirk grow wider. "Then here, a new one that I've just made!"

' _I know that Fate guy won't let Negi go without putting up a fight... I guess that could work!'_ The shinobi thought to himself as he formed what seemed to be a normal Rasengan in his right hand.

' _Kurama!'_ Naruto mentally shouted with a gleam in his eyes as he looked towards the demons.

' _All right!'_ Kurama responded with a powerful yet excited roar.

In a few seconds, a powerful wind stream was forming around Naruto's Rasengan, which had been strong enough to make the one's behind him almost lose their balance. Everyone was looking at the blue sphere in awe, and there was only one word to describe it. 'Awesome.'

' _Hm? Wind pressure...? From this distance...? That doesn't seem to be a normal_ _Rasengan_ _than, I wonder what it can do?'_ Fate thought to himself as he cracked a small smile being as impressed as ever to see a never before seen Rasengan.

Naruto brought the Rasengan up beside him as he began to walk forward slowly, which started to somewhat scare the demons. "Hey, Negi, Chamo... Make sure neither of you two blinks." At these words the two nodded and the shinobi ran straight towards the crowd of demons.

"Hahaha! Is he crazy!? There's no reason to be scared of a human! Let's show him how it's done!" A cow looking demon declared as he and twenty other demons began to run at the shinobi.

As the group of demons were roughly ten or so meters away, Naruto did a hard stop as he extended his right arm out in front of him and shouted. "Rasengan: Shunki!" There had been a powerful beam of chakra that been shoot out of his hand, and had been powerful enough to wipe away all the demons who had been in front of him along with a bit of the trees behind them with ease.

Every single person in the area had been taken aback from the sudden attack, especially Negi and Chamo. There had been large amount of wind, noise, and smoke from the explosion. Yet a voice could still be heard from within. "Negi, you can go without worry!"

"Okay!" Negi shouted back toward the voice as he made his way out of the smoke and into the air by using his staff and while having Chamo sit on his head.

As he was about to leave, he heard something come behind him.

"Do you really believe that I'll let you go?" An expressionless voice questioned

The young mage turned around to see the expressionless boy behind him with ten stone knives behind him, but the next thing he saw was his older brother figure delivering what seemed to be a powerful punch to his stomach and sent him flying into the forest.

Naruto landed on Negi's staff before turning his head around to face his surrogated younger brother with a smirk. "Now go, Konoka-chan is waiting for us! I'll be there soon, 'tebayo!" He finished as he jumped towards where Fate had been sent flying too.

"Right!" Negi nodded before speeding away to where Konoka had been taken too with a confident look on his face.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"So, how's the cut feeling?" Naruto questioned Fate as he landed near him with a smirk.

"It will should be done healing a few days' time." Fate responded nonchalantly before he started to stretch his arms and crack his knuckles. "Finally, now that I'm far from Konoka-san, I can finally try harder than before."

"I know what you mean, I've been slightly holding back myself, 'tebayo!" The shinobi laughed not before closing his eyes and tilting his head down.

The white-haired boy took what seemed like an opportunity to strike at the blond, he brought his fist near him and used Shundo to close the distance between them. However, as he was about to strike, he would only have his fist caught in said blonds hand.

' _Hm? What is this...?'_ Fate questioned himself in surprise to see Naruto raise his head and have orange pigmentation around his eyes and had yellow like toad eyes.

'Awesome job Sennin Ba-chan! Getting into Sage mode is way easier and faster with this cloak than ever before!' Naruto mentally thanked Shima for one of the added features she had added to his new cloak.

As the shinobi had been tightly holding onto the earth mage, he had formed what seemed like a normal Rasengan in his hand. "Here, try this! Senpo: Rasengan!" He shouted as he thrusted the attack, but was stopped as the mage had held onto his wrist.

"You seem... different from before..." Fate stated as he and the shinobi jumped away from each other going a few metres back respectively.

"Hehehe! This is my 'Sage Mode', 'tebayo!" Naruto chuckled as he cracked his neck.

' _Sage mode... Huh?'_ The white-haired boy thought to himself as he recalled a certain other blond using the same technique, which caused him to crack a smile, every time he saw Naruto, he would bring something new to the table.

' _Woah! This guy can smile!?'_ The blond shouted to himself in shock of seeing something that seemed so rare.

"How about we get things started?" Fate inquired as he began to release some of his Magically power.

Naruto's body began to shake, not from fear, but from the sheer power that Fate had been releasing his power. He had formed a grin on his face as he began to release some of his own Chakra. "I couldn't agree more!"

Just from the sheer amount of power they had been releasing had been enough for the ground and the trees around the two of them to crack and tremor. That continued to happen until all the power seemed to vanish, or so it seemed.

' _I'll start with that!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he leaped towards Fate with his left fist about to hit him in the head, but had missed as Fate simply decided to move out of the way. Which proved to be rather futile as he felt a force punch him away.

' _W-What was that!?'_ The white-haired mage thought to himself as he slid on the ground.

After getting himself to stop, Fate got back up into a standing position with no visible signs of damage.

"Hey! After saying you're going to start trying but just end up getting blown away by a punch, isn't really convincing ya'know!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face.

Without saying a word, Fate slammed his left hand on the ground. Seventeen stone spikes from behind Naruto were sent into his back, or would have if he had not reacted and jumped out of the way.

' _Damn, without Sage Mode that would have gotten me... Thank goodness I decided to learn it!'_ Naruto inwardly whistled to himself as he saw where the spike could have gotten him. He then turned back to face Fate. _'Although, it doesn't seem like he's trying that much either...'_

"Here, Naruto-san, I think this would be better for someone like you..." The earth mage whispered as he made one knife and twenty spears that were made up of stone and metal.

He then flicked his fingers sending all the spears towards the shinobi. Said shinobi just used Shunshin to dodge or evade the incoming attacks, even caught one of the spears and threw it back break some of the other incoming spears.

Naruto had grabbed four shuriken from his weapons pouch and threw them at Fate who had been using his Shuno to close the gap between the two. The white-haired boy simply moved out of the way of the shuriken or blocked it with his knife.

"Such futile tricks won't work on me." Fate stated as he was a three metre's away from the blond.

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Naruto boasted as he seemed to hold onto something that went unnoticed by the earth mage.

' _Hm? What's that glimme- Hmph!'_ Fate didn't have time to finish his thought as he jumped to the side so that he could avoid the shuriken's that were aimed towards his back and that returned to the shinobi's hand.

"I must say, that could have slightly worked if I hadn't moved out of the way." Fate somewhat seemed praise the shinobi for his efforts. "However, like I said before, futile tricks like that won't work on me."

"And like before, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Naruto told him as he held three shuriken in his hand while he had his fox like grin on his face.

Fate looked surprised as he looks at the blonds hand just to see three shuriken in it. _'Wait, weren't there fou-'_

"Senpo: Rasengan!" A Naruto Bunshin shouted as it slammed it into Fate and sending him flying into a few trees, which had all broken as he had made impact with them.

Naruto had gotten beside the Bunshin as they watched the smoke clear up, only to see Fate kneeling down in front of them with a few scratches done to his clothes. The white-haired boy began to dust himself off as he returned to standing position. _'If I hadn't raised my magical defence that could have been very dangerous...'_

The earth mage then looked back to the two blonds with his expressionless face. "To find out that you're capable of so much... It very astonishing to say the least, I wasn't excepting a Kage Bunshin in tandem with Henge..."

Naruto shook his head as a grin formed its way on his face. "It really wasn't that much... However, I can still tell your holding back, you shouldn't need to hold back against me now, spice things up a little."

All Fate gave in response was a simple head nod before clapping his hands together and began to amass some of his magically energy, both Narutos' went on guard preparing for what was coming.

"Ι, 'που έχει τη δύναμη της γης, μου δώστε τη δύναμη να αλλάξει αυτό το έδαφος σύμφωνα με τη θέλησή μου." Fate chanted, which put both Narutos' on further guard.

After a few seconds Fate opened his hands to reveal a small tennis sized orb in the middle of his hands. The earth mage raised his hands with the small orb still in place as he looked at the two blonds. "I'll let you know now that this technique is something that the Yellow Flash had to deal with once, let's see how you deal with it."

"Γη μετατρέποντας το έδαφος!" Fate shouted before slamming the magic orb into the ground with both hands.

' _Hmph? Nothings seems to be happening... Wait, what's that sound!?'_ Naruto mentally thought to himself as he jumped when suddenly multiple obsidian like stalagmites appeared from the ground.

The Naruto who had transformed into the shuriken wasn't able to dodge and got struck by one of the stalagmites as the foot hold beneath him had somehow broke unexpectedly, unlike its creator who had time to jump on top of a tree branch as he looked down towards Fate with a perplexed look. "Hey, isn't that just the same thing you used earlier? How did dad have a challenge with something like this?"

"I'll show you." The earth mage stated as made few hand movements before many large obsidian stalagmites was sent straight towards the shinobi.

' _Nothing I can't deal with!'_ The shinobi mentally shouted as he formed a Senpo: Odama Rasengan to smash it against the stalagmite, however as the it got closer, he wasn't excepting for the tree beneath him to suddenly collapse and have more stalagmites sent from underneath him.

He quickly decided to make the jutsu larger and effectively making the Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan and used it to smash against the stalagmites, effectively destroying them each. Some smoke in covered the area that the two boys were in, but was blown away as Naruto simply waved his arm across himself.

"Can I ask you again, how would dad have a challenge with something like this?" Questioned a confused looking Naruto who couldn't tell that the orange pigmentation from around his eyes began to fade.

"And as I said before, I'll show you." Fate told him nonchalantly as he flicked his hand and caused two slabs of obsidian from Naruto's right and left to hit him.

Luckily for Naruto, having Sage Mode would increase his speed and danger awareness. Unluckily for Naruto, his Sage Mode decided that it wanted to run out just now.

The shinobi gained a very distressed look in his face as he realised what just happened. _'The hell! Sage Mode's up already!? How come...!? Oh... wait...'_

Naruto soon recalled on Shima telling him in return for being able to enter Sage Mode in a larger and faster amount of time, the time limit for Sage Mode would also decrees just as large as he entered it.

' _Damn, of all times! And now I guess we won't give me the time to go back into Sage Mode huh?'_ Naruto inwardly questioned himself as he clenched his fist.

' _It seems he's run out of his Sage power, this is my chance.'_ Fate mentally told himself as he sent eight obsidian stalagmites, which had all been enhance beyond belief with magic and stabbed through Naruto from all directions as he took his footing.

The earth mage walked up to the now all tattered up Naruto with his normal expressionless face. "I had really wished not to have needed to kill you, however Chigusa-san has seen you as a problematic person, she ordered me to kill you if need be." The earth mage had not completely addressed that the shinobi could have been also been problematic for himself.

Naruto began to chuckle, which had caught the white-haired boys' attention. "Hehehe... Don't worry I'm not angry in the slightest..."

Fate looked at the blond with a somewhat perplexed look in his emotionless eyes. "Hm? May I ask why are you not angry?"

The answer that he received was of Naruto doing his fox like grin before popping into smoke.

Fate looked at where the blond had been in shock. "W-What...? I had been fighting a Bunshin the entire time? When did he have time to..." The earth mage raised a brow the realization of how the shinobi tricked it. "It must have been back than when he had used that Rasengan, I couldn't tell what he did within the smoke, nor can I sense Chakra either, making it all the more difficult for me to tell he had made a Kage Bunshin..."

The earth mage than shook his head. _'Although, That_ _Bunshin_ _seemed to be the same strength Naruto-san had been when we had been fighting near cinema town... Still, even with me holding back, I could tell he was doing the same... I guess when I see him again, I'll have to be much more serious than I was right now...'_

"Hm... Even with Kotarou-kun there to slow down Negi, I doubt he'll be enough..." Fate told himself as he began to fly back to where Chigusa was, not before looking back at where the demons she summoned had been. "I guess that the real Naruto-san is helping out those two girls... I'll go back and assist Chgusa-san with whatever she might need, I rather hurry this up."

* * *

 **(Omake)**

"Here you go Naruto-chan. It was hard to infuse that chakra paper with this... but still, I did my best to give it the change you wanted it!" Shima exclaimed as she handed Naruto his new cloak.

"Really!? Awesome job, Sennin Baa-chan!" Naruto cheered as he put on his cloak and spun around in it to get the feeling of wearing it.

As he was looking at his new cloak, the toad coughed in her hand to grab his attention, which it did. "I understand that your happy Naruto-chan, however I must tell you about the drawback of this cloak."

"Sure, lay it on me, 'tebayo!" Naruto encouraged the sage toad to continue as he took of his cloak up and put it in his bag.

"All right, first off let's talk about your usage of Sage Mode with it, shall we?" With a nod she continued. "Well, as you know, Sage Mode requires time to get into. The main job of this cloak is to lower this time limit drastically by taking in natural energy faster. However, due to this, we had to make some slight adjustments to the cloak in this regard."

"Are you going to get to it, Sennin Baa-chan? I already know most of this stuff." The blond stated by cutting of the toad.

"I was getting to that." Said a slightly annoyed Shima. "When you go into to Sage Mode with the cloak equipped, depends how much time you get to use Sage Mode. So, by that I mean, if you are given the average amount of time you need to enter sage mode, the average amount of time you can stay in it for will not change. However, if only a few seconds had been used to enter Sage Mode, then it will only last a few seconds or minutes."

"Huh!? Why though!?" Naruto shouted with a bewildered look on his face.

"It's that your body doesn't get completely turned into a toad statue. You see, the cloak takes all the access natural energy that you couldn't properly infuse into yourself during the moment you use Sage Mode, and release's it, this is done so you don't turn into a toad statue." Shima calmly stated.

"A-Ah... I see then... Well I guess it's better than nothing." Naruto sighed in realization of what the drawback of the cloak was, it was small, but still irritable.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-chan! I made sure to add 'that' and a few other things to it. However, most of it can only be at its most powerful when you're in one of your forms." Shima informed Naruto with a smile.

The shinobi nodded to the toad as his eyes gleamed while a large grin of his own had been forming on his face. _'If Sennin Baa-chan added 'that, plus a few other things... I can't wait to try this thing out, 'tebayo!'_

Chapter 11 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Finally done with Chapter 11, hopefully you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I would like to know your thoughts and opinions on how I did the Omake as it's my first time doing one, and I would like to know if you would like me to continue making Omakes at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, for you guys wondering what Fate had said when he used his magic, it was: "I, who has the power of the earth, give me the power to change the territory in accordance with my will, Ground Transforming Earth!" Hopefully I can use the again in the next chapter to show you guys more of what it can do.**

 **Again, like the last two or so chapters, the harem list won't be up this chapter as I want to give people time to vote for other characters that they might want on either harem. I'll most likely put the harem list up next or after the next chapter, so please wait 'til then.**

 **P.s Special Thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Have a wonder full day :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Demon God & Konoka's rescue!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Demon God revival and Konoka's rescue!**

 **(Naruto Asuna Setsuna)**

"Alright, you go hold off Fate while I help Asuna-chan and Se-chan, got that?" Naruto questioned the Bunshin he had just made from within the smoke from his Rasengan: Shunki.

"Yes!" The Bunshin confirmed as he jumped into the air and punched Fate away from Negi to help him.

Naruto nodded before he used Shunshin to get back to Asuna and Setsuna. As he was in visible sight of the girls, Asuna spoke up. "W-What did you just do right now...?"

"I made a bunshin to go handle that white-haired guy." The shinobi informed his student.

"Do you think that'll be enough?" Setsuna questioned with some worry in her eyes.

The shinobi nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it'll be enough, although..." The smoke began to clear up and the others could see the demons now. "We seem to have a bit of our own troubles."

"H-How are we going to do this?" The magic canceler inquired as she tightly gripped her fan.

"Hey, Se-chan how much do you think you can handle?" The shinobi asked as he gazed around the area.

"Um... At most, I would say anywhere from thirty to fifty, that's just a guess though..." The swordswoman hesitantly responded.

"Alright, then Asuna-chan, you'll have to fight at least 20 of them." Naruto informed his bell-wearing student.

Asuna nodded in recognition on what she had to do. "Uh... Okay..." She than gained a confused look on her face. "Wait... Naruto how many do plan on fighting?"

"I'll take..." The shinobi thought out loud. "All of them!" The shinobi exclaimed to his students with his fox like grin while they looked at him in disbelief.

"W-Wait, Naruto you can't be serious, can you?" A very confused Asuna questioned.

Naruto hit his fist against his palm while he looked at demon, not letting his grin weaver. "I'm dead serious about it."

"Naruto, you do know that you'll be facing over one-hundred demons, right?" The swordswoman asked with worry and confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that." Replied Naruto who took a few steps forward.

' _T-This guy is unbelievable!'_ The two girls simultaneously shouted in their minds while having some sweat drop down their foreheads.

"Se-chan, I don't think I need to tell you this, but be careful of your artifact. We don't know what it can and can't do." The blond informed his new partner.

"Y-Yes, I understand." The brunette informed. From the corner of her eye she took a glance at her artifact in her hand. _'What is this power I feel flowing through me? It feels similar, but at the same time different... Is it because of the artifact? I wonder...'_

Naruto brought two kunai from his weapons pouch and held them in a reverse grip fashion as he got into a stance. "Alright then, are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Setsuna exclaimed as she took a few steps forward.

"Y-Yeah!" Asuna hesitantly shouted as she took some steps forward with her weapon in both hands.

"Asuna-san, just think this as being surrounded by one hundred hoodlums back in town." The swordswoman tried to calm her friend down.

"That's good and bad for my peace of mind..." The magic canceler stated as a crooked smile took place on her face.

"Ah~ Seems like we have some brave girls... Although that boy seems to be much stronger than those two combined, we should focus our attacks mostly on him." The boss looking demon informed his demon allies, who all complied as they raised their weapons.

" **Alright! Finally, a fight that I can join in too!"** Kurama shouted within Naruto's mind in glee.

Naruto closed his eyes, then quickly opened them to reveal that they had become red and had slits from pupils. "Let's get this thing started, 'tebayo!" He shouted as he threw one of the kunai in his hand at blinding speeds.

* * *

 **(Konoka & Chigusa)**

"You know, under that big rock over there, a great and powerful demon is sleeping. One who's so dangerous that nobody's been able to summon him before." Chigusa informed Konoka who had a white cloth to cover her modesty and was laying on top a wooden plat form, which was on the altar which they currently where at.

"It seems like the current leader and the Thousand Master sealed it when he had been rampaging once eighteen years ago... It was also said for the sealing to be perfect, a tomato and chains were needed. Although I don't know what part it had in its sealing." Chigusa thought the last part out loud for all to hear.

She than shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. "Well, that won't be a problem now, with Ojou-sama's power it should be possible to control him." She then walked up besides Konoka with an evil like smirk. "Please forgive this rudeness, Ojou-sama... This won't be dangerous or painful for you... Or even it might feel good being a part of his revival."

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto Asuna & Setsuna)**

The three had been slaying demons left and right, Asuna began to gaze around the area where Naruto currently was and had some sweat drop down her forehead. "Y-You were serious... You're actually fighting all of them... How much have you taken down?"

"Mhm... I think..." As Naruto pondered a demon quickly jumped at him, which was futile as the shinobi drove a Rasengan into its stomach. "With that, it should be around two hundred and ten."

Both girls looked at their blond teacher in shook as he was quite literally fighting all the other demons by himself, and he didn't even look as tired or bruised as they did. As Asuna wasn't paying attention, two demons got behind her.

Both Naruto and Setsuna acted quickly and got behind her as well. "Shinmei-ryuu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" The swordswoman shouted as she slashed one of the demons, while the shinobi delivered a powerful chakra enhanced round house to the demon's side, which caused the two to burst.

"You okay, Asuna-san?" Setsuna questioned to make sure her friend was safe.

"U-Uh... Yeah, thanks." Asuna thanked the two for helping her as she just took in what had happened.

"No problem!" Naruto exclaimed giving her a reassuring grin.

"T-Those three are not normal! Or, at least they couldn't be...!" A demon shouted from within the back.

Naruto began to see that some demons had begun to spilt up to the left and the right, he dashed over to where most of the demons were. "Asuna-chan, Se-chan you take the right!"

"Alright, let's go Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted as she and Asuna began to charge towards the demons.

As the shinobi had been destroying the demons back and forth, Kurama decided to speak up. **"Hey, Naruto when can I come out? It's getting boring to just watch."**

"Don't worry, when there are a few less you can come out." Naruto told his bijuu as he used an Odoma Rasengan to blow away some of the demons in front of him.

" **All right fine."** The large fox agreed as he went back to resting position.

As he just finished taking out a demon, thirty or so demons began to surround Naruto. He began to grin as he looked around himself. "So, it seems like you guys are finally going to get serious, huh?"

"You're about to find out!" A demon shouted as he and the other demons brought down their large weapons on top of the shinobi.

"Hah! How was that!?" An ogre looking demon laughed.

"Eh... Could have been better..." A voice informed them.

The demons looked to where the voice had come from, it was Naruto who was now atop of a tree branch, who had been looking down at the demons with a grin. However, something else caught them by surprise, it was that the blond's right arm had been glowing an aethereal golden yellow.

"Here, eat this!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the night sky and formed a larger Rasengan in his right hand while having three smaller one's circle around it. He then dove down towards the demons with his arm stretched out. "Wakusei Rasengan!"

Asuna and Setsuna had been back to back as they watched the shinobi pulverize the demons on his side into oblivion. Asuna took a gulp as she had some sweat drop down her neck. "So, how much do you think he's holding back, Setsuna-san?"

"You're guess is better than mine." Setsuna informed her classmate with a smile. "I'm happy he's on our side."

The bell-wearing nodded before a query popped into her head. "After we get back from the school trip, can you teach me kendo Setsuna-san?" The orange-haired girl questioned with a smirk.

The brunette got quite the shock from the sudden query. "Eh!? T-That's fine but, I myself am still learning..."

"Hya... T-They've at least beaten around three hundred of our men! And it's only been three minutes!" A chicken looking demon stated in shock and confusion.

"B-Boss what do we do!? One of them is a Shinmei-ryuu practitioner, that girl and her fan can knock us out of here with one hit, and that guy is just a complete monster!" An armoured looking demon worriedly exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, with our numbers they should get tired soon." The boss demon told his worrying subordinate with a calm tone.

' _Ha! Sucks for you, with the power you guys have it'll take me at least 5 straight days and nights before I get remotely tired!'_ Naruto laughed inside his mind.

The boss demon placed his hand around his chin as he began to ponder. "Now I gotta ask you guys, do you think it's become fashionable not to wear underwear under skirts?"

The query made Asuna blush a dark red as she began to cover her bottom with her hands, while a bright red was brought to Naruto's cheeks. _'Sh-Shit, I forgot... T-That my panties were turned to stone and broke!'_

"Well, before you know it, it's become the twenty-first centry after all. If anything, I think it's a good era." The armoured demon thought out loud.

One of the demons saw that she had been moving slower, so it took the opportunity to get behind her and strike at her with its bat. Setsuna and Naruto saw this and looked at her in worry. "Asuna-san/chan!"

"Ha- Ugh!" Asuna shouted as the bat made contact with her left arm and sent her flying into a tree.

More demons began to pile up on Naruto, which began to agitate him. "Damn you guys, get the hell off! Rasenrangan" He shouted as he formed some chakra arms on his back which all held a Rasengan that hit each of the demons around him.

As the demons got destroyed, the shinobi used Shunshin to get to his injured student. As he got beside her, he bent down. "Are you alright, Asuna-chan!?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Though it's thanks to Negi's magic..." Asuna informed her teacher as she got up wobblily, but was than supported by said teacher. "T-Thanks."

"Ah!" A voice shouted in pain which caught both the shinobi's and magic canceler's attention.

As the two got a better look of who the voice belonged too, it was that of Setsuna's. "Setsuna-san/Se-chan!" The two shouted in worry.

"I-I'm fine..." Setsuna reassured the two as she began to get up from the ground, she then noticed something, her sword was not in her hand but now where she had been before.

The swordswoman gained a dreaded look on her face. _'W-Without Yuunagi this will be much more difficul-'_

"Se-chan watch out!" Naruto shouted as he cut off Setsuna from her thoughts.

The swordswoman turned around to see four demons with an axe or a hammer in their hand ready to hit her. On instinct she brought her artifact up to protect her, however she just remembered that the sword held no blade.

She had then realised her mistake as the demon's weapons got closer to her. _'N-No, I forgot it had no blade! I-If only it had a blade...!'_

As it seemed the demon's weapons had touched Setsuna, a large amount of wind had been released. Both Naruto and Asuna stood in their place in shock. "Se-chan/Setsuna-san!"

However, as the two got a better look, they saw Setsuna holding the other demon's weapons back with her artifact. That now had a blade the length of a tachi, although unlike a normal blade, this one had a bright blue wispy aethereal like look to it.

' _W-Wait, no way...'_ Naruto thought to himself in shock. _'I couldn't sense it before since it was such a small amount... But now that I focus on it, I can sense it... Se-chan has Chakra! How though...?'_

" **It must have been from the pactio you two had made."** Kurama informed the confused blond.

"Hm? What do you mean?" The jinchuriki questioned his bijuu with a bewildered look.

" **All right, you know how the mage can power their partner up with their magic?"** With a slightly confused nod the fox continued. **"Since you don't have an ounce of magic power inside of you and seeing that ermine used your chakra to form the pactio, I would guess that instead of being powered by magic, she's being powered by your chakra."**

The shinobi nodded his head as he understood how the brunette had chakra in her.

' _Wait, if I remember correctly, this was the same type of power Naruto had used all those time...!'_ Setsuna thought to herself as she recalled each time Naruto had used a chakra-based attack.

As the demons began to press down on their weapons, the swordswoman nodded to herself as she grabbed the hilt of the blade with both of her hands. "Shinmei-ryuu Ougi: Zanganken!" She shouted, however instead of cutting the weapons like she intended too, all it did was push them and the demons a few meters back.

' _H-Huh!? Why didn't the '_ _Zanganken_ _' cut their weapons?'_ Setsuna thought to herself in shock as she looked back the blade, she then took note of it. _'Is it blunt maybe?'_

"That was a good attack, Shinmei-ryuu girl. Although it seems that blade is nowhere as sharp as your other one." One of the demons who had attack stated as he and his demon allies stood up once more.

' _Can you really not be any sharper?'_ The swordswoman thought to herself as she looked at her artifact, and by some miracle the blade began to burst like a wild flame and soon enough returned to how it looked before.

"Hm... What was that?" One of the demons questioned with what seemed to be a perplexed look on her face.

"It should be nothing to worry about! Without her other sword with her, she's defenceless! Just charge at her once more!" Another demon shouted as he and his demon allies charged at the swordswoman.

' _Let's try it once more!'_ Setsuna confidently thought to herself as she got into a stance while tightly holding on to her sword as the demons were in a close enough range of her attack. "Now! Shinmei-ryuu Ougi: Zanganken!"

The demons and their weapons were completely cut in half, and some trees behind them had gotten a few cuts and scratched on them as well. After all this had happened, the swordswoman brought her artifact up and pointed to the night sky.

' _So, this is the chakra that Naruto uses... It's a lot of power, and draining as well...'_ She thought to herself as she felt out of breath from the one attack she had just used, but this wouldn't stop her from looking at the sword in awe.

Naruto and Asuna looked at the artifact in awe, as they were Naruto had been talking to Kurama. "H-Hey Kurama, just now wasn't that..."

" **Yeah, the sword seemed to be powered up by the futon element... Although, without any sort of training I don't even know how that would be possible... The only way I see it being remotely possible is because your affinity is futon... But I highly doubt that would be it... There must be something else in play..."** The bijuu gave his thoughts on the matter to his jinchuriki.

Naruto used his Shunshin to bring himself and Asuna to where Setsuna was, which had confused Asuna since she was on the other side to Setsuna but now was standing beside her. "W-Wait, wh-what jus- No, that's not important right now. Setsuna-san what was that just now!? You cut the demons and their weapons in half, and even manged to cut the trees behind them."

"A-Ah! I d-don't know myself." Setsuna stated with a perplexed look on her face as she picked up her Yuunagi.

All the demons began to sweat in fright at what they had just witnessed, how the swordswoman was able to cut not only through the weapons, not only the demons, but also the trees were scary.

Setsuna began to wave her artifact around herself, which had confused both Naruto and Asuna. "Hey, Se-chan what are you doing there?"

"I'm trying to get a feeling on holding the sword." She than brought the sword closer to herself and began to inspect it. "It has incredible cutting prowess and I don't want to end up hurting one of you for my mistakes."

' _Though, it is slightly shorter than Yuunagi... I would rather it by the same size...'_ She thought to herself and by the mere thought, the blade again burst into a wild fire as the blade had gotten to the same size as her Yuunagi.

Everyone in the area looked at her in shock, the demons more so in fear. Naruto gained a perplexed look in his eyes. "Se-chan, what did you just do?"

"N-Nothing in particular, all I did was wish that the blade was longer and so it extended." Setsuna informed the shinobi with a confused look of herself before she fell on one knee. "Though... N-Now that I think about it, i-it seems each time something happens to the blade... It drains me of my strength..."

"It's probably since your body has never felt having chakra drained from it before..." Naruto informed the swordswoman who gave him the 'continue' look. "Chakra drain happens when a person is being drained from their chakra, no matter if you're doing it yourself or if it's from an outside force."

The brunette nodded to the information she was given and looked back at her sword. "S-So, I guess since that my body's never felt chakra and that I've never had experience with this before... It's this t-taxing...?"

"Yeah, I think so..." The blond agreed to what his student thought, he then looked towards the demons who began to walk up. He then got a look of realization on his face. "Hey, Kurama! Do you think it's possible I can give Se-chan some of your power!?"

" **I wouldn't recommend it.** " The Fox said as it would be a bad thing to do.

"Why is that? Wouldn't it power Se-chan up by a lot?" The shinobi questioned with a perplexed look.

" **Yes, it would."** The bijuu confirmed, seeing how his jinchuriki was about to ask another question he continued. **"However, since this is her first time ever experiencing chakra, if you were to add even a sliver of my power on top of what she already can't completely handle, she'll most likely die... Think of it as opening the eight inner gates... Anyways, look alive, there coming!"**

Naruto cancelled his link with Kurama as he watched the demons approach him and his students, he then noticed how Asuna was squirming around in place. He recalled what one of the demons had said before.

"H-Here..." The shinobi stuttered with a light pink on his cheeks as he handed his cloak to the orange-haired girl, she did a silent thank you before taking it and wrapping it around herself.

As the three and the demons were about to do battle, they stopped as a bright light emerged near where they were. _'Damn, did Negi not make it in time!?'_ Naruto mentally questioned himself as he looked towards the light.

"It seems that our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well. Perhaps that cute little mage-kun failed to make it in time, I wonder?" A young voice questioned.

Naruto, Setsuna, and Asuna all turned their heads around to see Tsukuyomi standing beside a demon with a smile on her face as she held her sword and dagger in her hands. "My, my. It seems as if Setsuna-senpai is using two swords as well."

"Well damn... Negi needs my help, but there's gotta be at least over six-hundred of them still, I can't leave the girls to handle this by themselves... Damn it..." The blond whispered to himself in a low hush voice to which only he could hear.

Then suddenly three demons had been shot and destroyed, to the normal eye one could not see the bullets, but Naruto could see it if only a silver blur. One of the demons began to look around the area. "These were... These were those 'spell-breaker bullets'! Who are you!?"

"Looks like you're in need of assistance..." A voice stated from behind the trees.

Everyone in the area turned their heads to where the voice came from, Naruto, Asuna, and Setsuna all head a shock look on their faces. It was Mana who was holding a sniper rifle and Ku Fei. "I'll be billing you for the help later, Naruto, Setsuna!"

"Woah~! Is that giant monster real-aru!? They look strong-aru~!" Ku Fei exclaimed as she and Mana walked up to their teacher and classmates.

"Wait, Mana-chan and Ku-chan, why are you two here!?" Naruto questioned as his teacherly side began to show.

"We had a client in need of assistance." The gun slinger informed the shinobi who gained a confused look.

The blond then felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face Asuna who had a smirk on her face. "You can now go and help Negi, by himself he's just a brat who doesn't know any better, plus you're his older brother!"

The blond's shook his head as his teacherly side began to show. "No way, I can't let all you guys fight these guys by yoursel-"

"It's all right Naruto-dono! With Setsuna-dono, Asuna-dono, and Mana-dono we will not lose-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed while she tried to reassure Naruto as the other girls nodded their heads in approval.

' _So, I guess this is how Iruka-sensei felt with me when I was younger...'_ Naruto mentally told himself before releasing a sigh and smiling towards his students. "Alright, I trust you guys... But before I leave, I'm going to cut the numbers down as much as I can without damaging the area or hurting you."

"Naruto, do you really think you can beat this many by yourself?" Mana questioned with a bewildered look on her face.

The shinobi made his fox like smirk before turning away from his students and walking up to the demons. "Well Mana-chan... It's not a matter of fact whether I can or can't, it's that I will, 'tebayo!" He then gave the group one more look over his shoulder. "Also, it would be best if all of you back away a few meters."

"I don't think he understands." The dark-skinned girl thought out loud.

"Don't worry about him, Tatsumiya-san!" Asuna reassured with a grin on her face.

"Yes, even though he might not act or look like it, Naruto is incredibly strong. Maybe stronger than all of us combined." Setsuna added as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well if you say so..." A hesitant Mana replied as she and the other girls began to back away from the area.

"Leave some for me-aru!" Ku Fei pleaded while she weaved her arm in the air.

"At least now I won't have to worry about hurting the girls." Naruto thought out loud to where the demons could hear as he stretched his arms and cracked his shoulders and neck.

"Wait, are you saying that you've been holding back this entire time!?" An armoured demon shouted in anger and confusion.

The blond nodded his head. "Well yeah, I didn't want to hurt my teammates or completely destroy the area... It would make too much of a large explosion and I don't like to destroy nature."

"W-Why you!" A demon shouted as he and the rest of his demon allies charged towards the shinobi and struck him with their axes, swords, hammers, and bats.

All the girls watch in horror as they saw how the shinobi had been hit, but couldn't properly see as some smoke had blown over the area he was standing. Soon enough the smoke blew over, and everyone looked in shock of what they were seeing. Naruto had golden yellow aethereal arms coming out of his back, catching and holding each weapon.

"Is that all~?" Naruto questioned as a smirk made it's on his face before throwing all the weapons and demons away from himself. As he brought his chakra arms back in, he began to take a gaze around the area to see how many demons were left.

" **Naruto, I know you rather not destroy the nice nature around here, but Konoka needs you! You know you need to end this fast and you know what I mean by that don't you!?"** Kurama questioned his bijuu with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, I know..." The shinobi stated with a sly grin as he brought his right hand near him and then tightly clutching his fist. "Let's hurry this up, 'tebayo!"

Now, unlike before his entire body became a golden aethereal yellow that had black markings over him. Everyone in the area was speechless, Asuna was the first to say anything. "W-W-What that...?"

"I-I don't know... But it looks like were about to find out!" Setsuna stated as she pointed to where Naruto was, or had been.

"Huh!? Where did he go!?" A one-eyed demon shouted in confusion and worry, before it and some other demons where picked up by the same arms from before. "W-What the hell is this!?"

"Here try this!" Naruto yelled as he brought the many demons he was holding down in to his jutsu. "Rasenkyugan!"

' _How many of those does he have!?'_ Asuna mentally questioned to herself as she, Setsuna, Mana, and Ku Fei all look at their assistant teacher go at it and grind the demons against his technique.

"Damn, I'm taking way to long for this..." The jinchuriki thought out loud as he looked around the area before making a nod and jumping high up into the air to which no normal person could hope to reach.

' _Sorry Eishun-san, but I think I might have to destroy some of your area!'_ Naruto apologized to Eishun in advance before making eleven Bunshin in the air and in a few seconds each Bunshin held two Rasengans in each hand.

"Now eat this!" They all shouted as the dove done towards the battlefield with their jutsu ready to strike. "Cho Odoma Rasen Tarengan!" This attack completely obliterated the battle field.

"W-What's happening!?" Asuna shouted while she and her classmates covered their eyes from the large amount of smoke, wind, and dust that engulfed the area where they were in.

After a few moments, everything blew out and was now visible. Now, were once stood over six-hundred demons, only stood one-hundred with Tsukuyomi beside one of them. Everyone was in complete and utter shock from the power that Naruto had just shown them.

"Alright guys, I did my best of bringing the numbers down without hurting you or the entire area to the best of my abelites'! Do you think it'll be enough!?" Naruto questioned as he turned off his chakra mode.

"Y-Yes, I think you did enough, Naruto..." Setsuna responded with a head nod as she was still taking in by what just happened.

"Okay! Well, I'm going now!" The shinobi declared with a grin as he begun to jump from tree to tree.

"I think we can all agree that without Naruto, we would've been really screwed." Asuna stated as some sweat began to fall from her forehead and to which everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(Chigusa Fate & Konoka)**

"Are we done yet?" Fate inquired with his emotionless voice as he had just gotten back to Chigusa.

"Just wait a little longer!" Chigusa angrily stated.

"I see then..." Fate then had sensed someone and turned his head to where this person was. "He's coming."

The spectacles-wearing female had worry in her eyes as she turned her gaze to where the white-haired boy turned his. "What!? Is it the blond...? No, it's not, it's the brat!?"

"Tsk! What a stubborn little punk...!" Chigusa hissed as she returned to continue the ritual.

"Just continue what you're doing." Fate commanded as he walked up and held a talisman in his hand before it turned in to a demon with a chant. "Rubicant, stop that boy."

The demon nodded and flew fast towards Negi with its oversize knife in hand.

* * *

 **(Negi & Chamo)**

"Aniki, he's coming! It's the same guy who shot Anuie, so watch out!" Chamo warned his friend as the demon quickly started to approach them.

Negi nodded to the warning he was given as he stretched his right arm out. "Now, invoke the contract for one second... For Negi Springfield! And then, maximum acceleration!" He shouted as he flew straight into the demon and punched a hole right threw him which had shocked Fate to a fare degree.

' _That was incredible of Aniki to do! But, with that much power used he must be nearing his magical power! Is this what Anuie and Jiraiya-sama call 'the guts to never give up'!?'_ Chamo thought to himself as recalled all the times Jiraiya would talk about it such a thing during Naruto's training.

"Ras tel ma scir magister, fret venus vente..." The young mage chanted as he approached the enemies and his student. "Flans Saltatio Bluerea!" He yelled as the area around him had turned into mist.

"Now, continue the contract for another three seconds... For Negi Springfield!" The red-haired boy exclaimed as he entered the mist with his staff.

"I can sense you, even if this mist does assist y-." Fate didn't finish as he witnessed the boy's staff fly right past him, he turned around to look at the staff in confusion. "Why the staff...?"

"Waah!" Negi shouted as he was about to deliver a punch to the earth mage but was stopped simply by his barrier.

"...Didn't I tell you that Naruto-san is the only one capable of fighting me?" Fate questioned the young-mage as he grabbed his wrist to pull him in closer to himself. "You are not adapted to fighting at close range, yet you still decided to go for such a plan as this? It seems you are still but a child after all..."

Negi and Chamo began to chuckle which had confused the white-haired boy. "Were we able to trick you?" Questioned the young mage as he placed his open left hand on the other boy's chest. "Release! Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturea!"

Fate gained a shocked face as he was bound to the area, he had been standing on by ropes that seemed to be made of wind. "A spell without chanting...!?" A look of realization crossed Fate's face. "...Now I see, A delayed spell!"

"Heh... Damn straight! He chanted it while we were still in the mist! And, at point blank range, anti-magic barriers only have so much of an effect!" Chamo exclaimed as he flipped the earth mage off.

"Mea vigra!" Negi shouted the command for his staff to return to him as it did and now was being held by both of his hands.

"Who's laughing now!?" Chamo questioned with glee about his Anuie stopping the earth mage.

Fate turned his head over his should to be able to look at the young mage with his emotionless eyes. "...I see. To be able to come this far with such little combat experience, I've changed my opinion on you, Negi Springfield."

"Hah! Why are you acting so calm about!? You're the one wo messed up and ended up trapped, punk!" The ermine angrily exclaimed.

"Sagitta Magica is just a basic spell, it'll take you at least ten seconds to get out of it once you're hit with it!" Negi informed his tiny friend on his shoulder as he began to run towards where had been Konoka.

"Well damn...! No matter, those few seconds gives us plenty of time to save Konoka-nee-san!" The ermine declared as the spectacles-wearing boy ran towards the girl in need.

Negi and Chamo gained a perplexed look on his face as when he got to the area where Konoka had been, she was no longer there. "Where's Konoka-san!? She was here a just a few moments ago!"

"A-A... Aniki! Look!" The ermine shouted as he looked up towards what seemed to be the night sky.

The young boy did as he was requested and was speechless of what he saw. "W... W-What is that!?"

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

' _Damn, Negi wait on a few more seconds and I'll be there!'_ Naruto inwardly pleaded to himself as he jumped from branch to branch while the light had gotten brighter than before.

However, he soon came to a stop as he saw a giant shuriken which was easily bigger than he was, Kotarou who was being pinned down to the ground by Kaede on top of him and holding his arm, while Yue was just beside her.

"Kaede-chan! Yue-chan!" He shouted as he jumped down from the tree and got beside the three, which had shocked all three of them equally.

"N-Naruto-san!?" Yue yelled in shock as he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey there Yue-chan, Kaede-chan... Kotarou, right?" The shinobi questioned the black-haired boy who did a slight head nod in confirmation. The blond smiled before a shocked expression made its way on his face. "Wait, Kaede-chan and Yue-chan, why are you two here?"

"Yue-dono contacted me in need of assistance, Mana and Ku-dono were also asked to come if they could-de gozaru." Kaede happily informed with her smirk that she would always keep on.

Naruto nodded to the information in understanding before he looked towards Yue with a kind smile. "Thanks Yue-chan, you really helped us out a lot, ya'know?"

The purple-haired girl blushed a very light pink that luckily for her could not be seen. "N-No worri- What is that!?" She shouted as she pointed towards the light.

Naruto, Kaede, and Kotarou all looked towards where the girl had pointed only to see that it now had what seemed to be four large arms and two heads. "Kurama, how strong do you think that thing is?" Questioned Naruto with a perplexed look.

" **Ha! Are you scared of that!? Please, it might look decently ugly and all, but I reckon that even Shakaku can take that thing on no difficultly! Did you forget, you're my jinchuriki, that thing should be a piece of cake!"** Kurama laughed.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his bijuu make fun of his fellow bijuu. "So, do you think I need Sage Mode for that thing?"

" **Sage Mode!? Sage Mode would be overkill, your base form would be plenty strong enough to take that thing out!"** The large fox informed his jinchuriki as he continued to laugh about how weak the demon looked.

As the shinobi had been chuckling, the one's around him looked at him confused. Kaede was the first to speak on the matter. "Naruto-san, what do you find so humours-de gozaru?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile still on his face as he forced himself to stop. "N-No... Nothing..." He then ran up and jumped on a tree branch, which only surprised Yue, and to a small extent Kaede and Kotarou.

"Alright, I have to go help my little brother out from seriously hurting himself, or else his older sister will get seriously mad at me!" Naruto informed the three below him with his fox like grin. "Kaede-chan, make sure to take care of Yue-chan, but don't forget to take care of yourself, later 'tebayo!" He finished as he jumped from branch to branch.

' _N-Naruto-san... No, n-not only him... Kaede-san and this boy aren't normal what so ever!"_ Yue shouted within her mind from what she had been witnessing up to this present time in her life.

* * *

 **(Negi Konoka & Chigusa)**

"Hahaha! This guy here is known as the two-faced four-armed giant demon 'Ryoumen Sukunanokami'! A giant demonic god that was defeated one-thousand six-hundred years ago!" Chigusa exclaimed to the ones bellow her as she and Konoka stayed a float on the demon's shoulder.

"The legends say that he was as tall as one hundred eighty feet... But it seems he's even bigger. He's so big it's scary..." Chigusa thought out loud to herself.

"W-W-What are we going to do against someone like him, Aniki!? W-Without Anuie this is going to be harder than it already is!" Chamo worriedly informed the young mage as he began to sweat a large amount.

"We've got no choice now but to go all out!" Negi exclaimed as he began to build up a large amount of magical energy around him. "Naruto-nii trusted me, I will not allow it to go to waste! Ras tel ma scir magister...!"

"W-Wait, Aniki! It's true that spell is probably our best bet! But, you're too low on magic energy, aren't you at your limit yet!? After you use that spell, you'll collapse!" Chamo shouted in worry.

"Come... Spirit of air and lighting... Let the southern storm blow with lighting!" The young mage finished his chant as he placed his left hand in front of himself, which worried the sceptical-wearing woman. "Jupiter's Lighting Stome!" He shouted as he sent a lighting stream towards the demon.

However, it was futile as the attack just simply bounced off the demon. Chigusa began to laugh at the boy's struggles. "Ahaha! Is that all you've got, son of the Thousand Master!? It's as if it had no effect! Amazing, with Ojou-sama's power, he's completely under my control. No one can stop me now!"

"D-D... Damn it..." Negi cursed as he fell down to his knees and dropped his staff in the process. "K-Konoka-san..."

"Aniki! Aniki! Get a hold of yourself!" Chamo yelled in fright.

The two then heard ripping sounds from behind them, they got a fearful expression as they turned around to see Fate out of his bindings and slowly walking up to them. "I must say you fought well... However, you seem to be out of magic energy... Too bad, Negi-kun."

"...I'm sorry but, you'll be turning in to stone for now..." The earth mage informed the two as he sent a petrifaction spell towards the two boys in front of him, who had closed their eyes in fright.

However, Negi nor Chamo didn't feel anything coming. The two opened their eyes again to see themselves a few meters away from where they and Fate where. The young boy then felt someone holding him, he fixed his glasses to see who it had been.

' _He's surprisingly fast, even without that Sage Mode of his...'_ Fate inwardly told himself as he looked at the person who had been holding the young mage and ermine.

As Negi and Chamo got a better look at the person, they couldn't be anything but happy. It was Naruto with him wearing his confident as always grin. "Hey, you white-haired brat, I rather you do nothing to my friends when I'm not around!"

"Naruto-nii/Anuie!" The two shouted in glee with a bright smile that showed relief.

The shinobi turned his head towards them with his grin and closed eyes as he placed them down. "Sorry for being so late, and for making you handle all this on your own."

"N-No that's alright..." A look of shock appeared on the young boy's face. "W-Wait, what about Asuna-san and Setsuna-san!? You didn't leave them to fight all by themselves did you!?"

"No, Mana-chan and Ku-chan are there helping them. Plus, I destroyed as many demons as I could have, so there was only around one-hundred when I left!" Naruto gushed as the two boys beside him went wide eyed and some sweat began to fall down their heads.

"Fufufu! Are you sure it's time to be having a chit-chat? Don't you see what's in front of you?" Chigusa laughed at the three below her.

Naruto looked up and noticed Konoka a float in front of the dark-haired woman, he began to tightly grip his fist. _'Damn it... with Konoka-chan up there I can't release any powerful jutsu and just get this over with since it would hurt her, and most likely destroy this entire area and hurt everyone else around it...!'_

"You two really are incredibly, son of the Thousand Master, son of the Yellow Flash." Fate complemented the two boys as walked up to them. "Especially you, Negi-kun. To come as far as you did without Naruto-san's help is impressive."

"Hey, Aniki! Anuie! We should summon Asuna-ane-san, and Setsuna-nee-san!" Chamo whispered to the two boys as he plopped himself on the young boy's shoulder.

"Huh!? Summon!? How do I do that?" Naruto questioned with a perplexed look to the young boy and ermine as he brought out the pactio card.

"All you have to say is 'summon ministra of' than add your name at the end of it, then call the name full name of your ministra, in this case for you it would be Setsuna-san's." Negi informed his older brother figure as he grabbed his pactio card with Asuna.

This perplexed the shinobi even further. "W-Wait, m-minastraw? Minasterua? Minisura? You said it way too fast Negi."

"MI-NI-ST-ERA!" Chamo shouted in syllables hoping that the blond would understand.

Naruto nodded his head with a sweat falling down his forehead. "Y-Y-Yeah, I understand it!"

"Okay, then... Here we go!" Chamo shouted from a top the young boy's head.

"Summon! Ministra of Negi! Kagurazaka Asuna!" Negi yelled as he threw his pactio card in the air and within a second Asuna appeared in front of the three males.

"Huh!? Naruto! Negi! What the heck am I doing here!?" Asuna questioned the two as she looked around the area to see that she was now at the lake and not the forest.

"Aniki summoned you, Ane-san!" Chamo informed the bell-wearing girl who understood what had just happened to herself. The ermine then looked towards the shinobi. "Anuie, get Setsuna-nee-san!"

The shinobi nodded and raised his card to the sky. "Summon! Ministra of Naruto! Sakurazaki Setsuna!" However, nothing happened.

He and everyone around him looked at him in utter disbelief. "What are you doing, Anuie!? This is important!" Chamo shouted at the shinobi.

"Yeah I know! I even said it properly so why didn't it work!?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

A look of realization was on Negi's face. "Wait a second... Chamo-kun, you said you had to use Naruto-nii's chakra to form this pactio correct?" The ermine nodded to the query, the boy continued. "So, since this is technically a summon, Naruto-nii you should... You should try to do a summon like you normally would, but place the-"

The boy didn't get to finish as Naruto had immediately figured out what he meant. He bit into his thumb to draw blood from, smudged the blood against the pacito card, threw the card into the air and did a few hands signs and slammed his hand on the ground. "Let's go! Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

Now, Setsuna appeared before the rest with both her weapons in hand. She looked around the area in confusion before realizing what had just happened. "So, that's the summoning you can use the pactio for?"

Negi smiled as he did a head nod before he stumbled and would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Naruto catching him. Naruto held a proud smile as he helped the boy back on his feet. _'He's really gotten past his limits, huh? Damn, he's just like me, 'tebayo!'_

"Negi, are you alright!?" Asuna inquired as her older sister side began to show.

The young boy did a weak head nod. "Ye-Yes, I'm fine... though, Konoka-san is..."

The bell-wearing girl smiled at the young boy. "It's okay- What the hell is that!?" She shouted as only now she noticed the large demon behind them.

"Calm down, Ane-san!" The small creature did it's best to reassure her.

"...So, what do you lot intend to do now? Even with all of you, the only one who can fight me is Naruto-san." Fate stated as all the eyes returned to him only to see him doing a few strokes in the air with his hands and him chanting.

Chamo looked in shook of what Fate had been doing. "Wha... What the!? He has a spell key!? He's a western mage! and he's..." He didn't get to finish as the earth mage pointed his fingers towards them and sent his magic attack towards them. "Ane-san, use your fan!"

"I won't make it!" Asuna shouted in horror as she and the swordswoman ran up in front of the group.

In these few seconds, Naruto was thinking a mile a millisecond, that was until he remembered Shima's words to him about the cloak. "I made sure to add 'that'!"

' _Here goes nothing! Hope it works as you say, Sennin Baa-chan!'_ Naruto inwardly shouted with a worried smirk as he raised his right hand to chest level and soon enough the cloak that Asuna had tied around her waist begun to wisp away like a flame.

Fate watched as his attack had hit his targets, he was about to turn away but stopped as the smoke from his attack cleared up to reveal a large black orb. He turned his body back around to face the orb. "W... What is that?"

Soon enough the black orb began to break away in a flame like wisp to reveal Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Chamo who all had equally confused faces. As the orb broke away, it came back to Naruto and began to form into his cloak from before.

"W-What just happened?" A confused Asuna inquired as she and the others looked to the shinobi.

"Hehehe... I-It... was nothing much... Just a few tricks m-my cloak can do..." The blond stammered with a grin as he told them about what he just did.

The four nodded to the answer and turned around to face the white-haired boy once more. As this was happening, Kurama decided to say something to his jinchuriki. **"Naruto... Your arm, it's..."**

"Yeah, I know..." The jinchuriki told his bijuu as he began to see his left hand slowly turning into stone. "...I didn't have enough time for me to cover myself and I couldn't have made it bigger or else it would have broken... It's not like the ones I had before..."

" **I understand that, but it would have been better for you to protect yourself, you could deal with that demon thing and brat by yourself you know that?"** Kurama questioned his friend who simply nodded his head. **"Then why?"**

"It's because..." Naruto stopped looking at his hand and looked up to his partner with a bright smile. "It's because the Hokage is someone who never steps on his comrade's corpse! Be it even if only they are turned to stone, 'tebayo!"

Kurama was taken a back, but remembered who his jinchuriki was, he cracked a smile. **"Alright then, I understand... Go to Konoka, I'll try to slow down the petrifaction as much as I can, so try not to use to much of either of our chakra!"**

Naruto nodded before he cancelled the link between the two. He now began to look up at the demon god panting somewhat weakly as the others beside him looked to demon as well. "I-I can most likely defeat this thing with one powerful hit... B-but... With Konoka-chan up there it'll be hard..." He thought out loud for the rest to hear.

"Let me deal with it." Setsuna declared as she walked to the front of the group, everyone looked at her in shock. "I'll go save Ojou-sama."

"W-Wait, Se-chan... How do you plan on getting up there yourself?" Naruto inquired as he and everyone else wanted to know the answer.

"Naruto, Negi-sensei, Asuna-san... I... I have a secret I've kept from you and Konoka-ojou-sama..." The swordswoman told the three without turning around, this confused them further. "Once you've seen me in my true form... I'll have to say goodbye."

Setsuna crouched over and in a second, two white beautiful angel like wings sprouted on her back. Everyone was equally shocked by what they had just witnessed. "This... This is my true form... I'm a monster... Just like them..." Setsuna told her friends as she looked over her shoulder with a small smile.

"Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect Ojou-sama is real...! But I've kept this a secret for all this time... B-Because I was scared of what Ojou-sama would think of me if she saw this ugly form of mine!" Some tears began to roll down the brunette's cheeks as she spoke.

However, she soon stopped as she felt both Naruto and Asuna feeling her wings. "Woah! This feel so fluffy, like pillows!" Asuna exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek against one of the wings.

"Yeah, no joke! They also feel kind and warm too!" Naruto gushed as he rubbed his hand and cheeks against the wings.

Setsuna immediately started to fluster up from the comments she was receiving from the two. "E-Eh... Naruto, Asuna-san... What are you two doing...?"

The two both stopped, looked at each other, nodded, raised their hands and smacked Setsuna on the back. "Kah!?" The swordswoman shouted in shock.

"What are you talking about, Setsuna-san? I think they make you look awesome!" Asuna exclaimed with a grin and a wink.

"Yeah, they make you look like an angel, 'tebayo!" Naruto praised with his eyes closed and fox like smile.

"E-Eh...?" Was the only sound the brunette could make as she was not expecting this sort of reaction, she then felt the shinobi give her a light flick on her forehead which confused her even more as she began to rub the spot he flicked with both hands.

"C'mon Se-chan! You're Konoka-chan's childhood friend, her first friend for that matter! And trust me, from the small time that I've known Konoka there's no way she would ever hate you for something like this! She's not that kind of person, you should know!" Naruto informed his student with a large grin. "Now, go get our Konoka-chan back!"

Setsuna was completely speechless from what she was just told, she then had a few tears flowing down her cheeks, they were tears of happiness. She wiped away the tears and nodded to what she was told to do. "Okay!"

She then got into a crouching position, but before she took off, she had a smile as she gave one last look to her blond teacher. "Naruto..." The shinobi looked back at her bewildered. "...Thanks for doing so much... For Kono-chan." And with those last few words she took off.

Both Fate and Chigusa noticed this, Fate was ready to stop the swordswoman but was stopped as an arrow of light and a kunai were thrown at him. He moved out of the way to see a tired Negi and a weakly panting Naruto. "So, you three are going to try and stop me..."

* * *

 **(Setsuna & Chigusa)**

"Ah! What a persistent bunch! Sakuna, get rid of her!" Chigusa ordered the demon god and such it did as it was ordered to do.

' _This won't be easy, but nonetheless Naruto and everyone else has put their faith in me!'_ Setsuna inwardly told herself as she tightly held on to her artifact and raised it into the air.

' _Now, please become as long as you can... Mikazuki!'_ Setsuna shouted within in her mind as the blade of her artifact had chakra bursting out of it and grew to be as twice as long as a normal nodachi.

The demon brought it's fist back ready to strike Setsuna, however as it reached her, she simply circled around the fist and now was at its wrist. _'Sharper!'_ She once again mentally shouted, this time a large amount of wind and been circling around the sword.

"Kaze Shenmei-ryuu Ougi: Zanmaken!" Setsuna shouted as she used the wind and chakra that had been sparling around her artifact in tandem with her Shenmei-ryuu technique to cleanly cut the fist of the demon god off.

"OHAAHHH!" The demon god shouted in pain and agony as it had just gotten its fist cut off.

' _N... N-No way... She completely cut of Sakuna's fist!'_ Chigusa thought to herself in fear at what she had just witnessed, she then noticed that the shenmei-ryuu practitioner closing in on her.

' _U... U-Using... That much chakra was really draining... I'll have to learn how to control it better... But first, I'll save Kono-chan!"_ The swordswoman inwardly told herself in a way to encourage herself.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

Everyone was in awe and amazement from what they had just witnessed. _'That was really amazing what Se-chan did... However, her chakra must nearly be out from releasing that much power in just one go... I'll have wrap things up here quickly!'_ Naruto inwardly told himself as he began to pant a bit heavier as the petrifaction began to reach the top of his left arm.

"W-What are we going to do now, Chamo-kun, Naruto-nii, Asuna-san?" Negi asked the three with a tired and painful grin.

"Uh... I-I'm all out of ideas too..." Chamo informed his friend.

"I-It seems pretty bad right now..." Asuna laughed as she held her fan with both of her hands.

"Hehehe... I-I've been in worst cases before... W-We've got this..." Naruto did his best to try and reassure the three around him with his confident grin.

"...Hey, boy's, can you hear me, Boya? Whiskers?" A voice telepathically questioned.

"W-Wait that voice... Is that you Eva-chan?" Naruto questioned in confusion and surprise as the others had been as well.

"Ugh! Don't use that name! And yes, it's me, Evangelion A.K Macdowell!" She proudly exclaimed as the others all did had a sweat drop down their foreheads. "To be honest, I would like to see you fight more Boya, even you Whiskers... But it seems like you need my assistance, so wait one to two minutes and I'll be there to clean up your mess for you!"

"C'mon Eva-chan, in two minutes I'll already have taken this guy and the demon down myself!" Naruto proudly stated with a smug grin of his.

"Oh really...?" Questioned an annoyed vampire. "Well then, you'll have to wait three minutes now." She coldly stated before she cancelled the link.

"What the hell did you do know Whiskers!?" Asuna angrily shouted at the shinobi who had been caught off guard from the sudden burst. "Right when we need Eva-san the most, you go and screw it up!?"

"Honestly, Anuie that mouth of yours hasn't changed a single bit!" Chamo angrily stated as he hoped the vampire would come soon but that didn't seem to be the case.

"M-M... My bad, Asuna-chan, Chamo..." Naruto apologized to the two with an apologetic look. He then turned to face Fate, he closed his eyes and in the next second had entered Sage Mode.

' _I see, he intends to use Sage Mode does he, I guess he's getting disparate then... But I can't take this lightly, if the other one pushed to go as far as I did as a mere_ _Bunshin_ _, then the real one must be many times stronger.'_ Fate mentally told himself as he got prepared to fight the three in front of him.

' _W-With how I am now, Sage Mode will only last for a one or two minutes... I can feel the petrifaction reaching my left thigh... Only a few more minutes before it completely gets me... I'll finish this and the demon myself!'_ Naruto inwardly shouted to himself to hype himself up and stepped in front.

However, as soon as he took a step forward, he got hit by both Negi and Asuna. He looked back at the two of them with a confused face. "You know, you're so much worse than Negi is! You're trying to do so much by yourself and never ask for help, You're really selfish!" Asuna stated to the assistant teacher.

Naruto was shocked to hear those words. "A-Asuna-san..." The young boy cried, but then looked back to his older brother figure confidently. "Naruto-nii, Asuna-san is right! You should to try and rely on us more!" Negi urged, he and Asuna then took a step-in front of the shinobi with their weapons in hand. "And besides, you're my assistant teacher and I'm the teacher of the class, I've got to put as much work as you do!"

Naruto was speechless, but than a small smile crept on his face. "You two are right... M-My bad, I would love your help, 'tebayo!" He finished off with the smile becoming a grin and his cloak began to wisp away before it took shape again in his right hand, it was now a completely black staff he was holding.

" **Naruto, using your Gudo-Uwagi in staff form will decrees the time you have in Sage Mode."** Kurama informed his jinchuriki while he tried to slow down the petrifaction.

"I-I know that... But with... How my body is now, I really have no other option..." Naruto retorted to his bijuu, panting very heavily now. "A-And besides... He looks ready..." The shinobi said as he looked at Fate who now had ten large spears floating behind him.

"Go, spears of earth and stone, pierce the enemies before me." Fate said in his emotionless tone of voice as he sent the spears towards the group.

"Bring it!" Naruto shouted as he empowered his staff with his futon element and swung it down and blew away all the spears that could have hurt him or his comrades.

"We'll go with that, Negi!" Asuna confirmed as she ran past the shinobi as she held her fan in her hands.

"Understood! Invoke the contract, Kagurazaka Asuna!" Negi chanted as he powered his ministra up.

As the magic canceler got closer, it seemed that the earth mage had vanished which bewildered her. "Asuna-chan!" The shinobi shouted to the girl, but she was too late as Fate had delivered a round house kick to her side that send, her crashing back on to wooden bridge.

"Asuna-san/chan!" The two teachers shouted in worry.

"Are you sure you have time to be worrying about her, Negi-kun?" Fate questioned as he got to the young mage's side and gave him a punch to his abdomen sending him flying towards his ministra.

"Now that those two nuisances are out of the way... Its you're turn, Naruto-san." The white-haired male informed the blond who began to pant even heavier.

"They aren't nuisances..." Naruto whispered to himself before his body was covered in a golden aethereal yellow cloak, this had shocked and surprised both Negi and Fate who had never seen this before, the staff also seemed to crack further.

"They're my comrades!" The shinobi yelled as he was now in front the earth mage close to hitting him with his staff, but was stopped as Fate simply grabbed on to the staff and held it in place.

"You've certainly gotten faster..." The white-haired boy stated as he formed a fist. "But you leave to many openings!" His fist was close to striking the shinobi's stomach, but was stopped as a hand came out of his stomach and gripped on to the fist.

"You really think I would jump in like this without a plan...?" The blond questioned with a smirk. "Then think again!" He shouted as a hand came out of his back with a Rasengan in it ready to hit the mage, but was stopped as the mage increased his magic barrier.

The end result was a small house sized explosion. Negi, Asuna, and Chamo watch in worry as they witnessed the explosion, however their worries were gone when they saw the shinobi reappear beside them back in his normal self with the cloak.

"K-Kurama... W-What... What happened...?" Naruto asked his bijuu as he began to breath heavier than before.

" **Idiot, in your current state, your body simply can't handle nature energy and you can't use all of your chakra... You're nearing your limit."** Kurama informed his jinchuriki of the current state he was in. **"Plus, I'm doing all I can to slow down the petrification right now, so entering Chakra Mode isn't the best thing you can do now.** "

"D-Damn..." The blond cursed silently to himself as he fell down on his left knee now that it had become stone.

"That was a good move, but your finished now." Fate told the shinobi as he approached him with his fist ready to hit the shinobi but was stopped by the young mage holding on to him.

"Naruto-nii, did you forget something?" Negi questioned his older brother figure with a smirk. "You're not doing this alone!"

"He's right!" Asuna shouted as she ran up to the three boys and hit Fate dead on his chest.

' _What, my magic barriers broke from that one hit!?'_ Fate inwardly questioned himself in shock of it happening.

Negi began to power his fist up with his magical power before delivering a clean blow to Fate face and sending him flying back a few feet. "That... That was good Negi-kun." The white-haired male complemented the young mage as he got his position back and was about to hit him but was stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist from underneath the boy's shadow.

' _...What the? Teleportation via a shadow!?'_ Fate mentally questioned himself as he looked down to where the hand had come from to see a demonic looking Eva.

"Where's all that bravado now, Whiskers? I thought you could take this guy and that demon out by yourself in three minutes?" Eva questioned as she came out of the shadow with a smug look and still holding on to the wrist of the white-haired boy.

"T-Then here, let me show you." Naruto answered with a grin as he got beside the vampire using his Shunshin. He enhanced his right fist with chakra as he delivered Fate a quick backfist to the face as Eva gave him a quick left jab to his stomach.

Fate was sent flying into the twenty meters back into the water from the power the two had just shown, both Negi and Asuna were in shock of how fast the two had moved. The shinobi looked down to the vampire, still holding his grin in place. "T-That was... That was a pretty good hit..."

"Same too you, I didn't expect you to move that fast, Whisker's." The small blonde returned the compliment with a small smirk, she then turned around to face the young mage. "Now we're even, Boya."

Negi who was still a little shook by what just happened, looked into up into the sky to see a light. He pointed towards it with a perplexed look. "U-Um... What is that...?"

Everyone looked up to see the light that he had been pointing too, Eva raised a brow as she got a better look. "That's Chachamaru. She's going to place up a barrier so I can destroy that demon..." She informed them. "Chachamaru, the barrier." She ordered and in a second the entire demon was trapped in a barrier.

Eva turned back around to look at the young mage with her devious smirk. "Boya, you did well... But listen up! In a large-scale battle like this, a magic user's role is nothing more than high powered artillery! Ergo, firepower is everything!" The young mage nodded, the lolita vampire began to fly up in the air.

"I'll show you the ultimate power of the ultimate mage...!" She then turned down to take one more look at the group below her. "Hey! Make sure you take a real good look! You too Whiskers!"

"Y-Yeah, yeah... We're looking, we're looking." Naruto informed to the blonde with a dumbfounded look as he nodded his head while the others beside him looked at her in shock by the way she was acting.

Eva raised her hand into the air and began to chant. "Lic lac la lac lilac! Heed the contract and serve me, oh Queen of ice! Come, unending darkness, Eternal glacier. Bring death to all that has life, Eternal Rest...!" She brought her hand down. "Darkness that is forever!"

Naruto did a low whistle as he nodded his head impressed that the girl had just frozen the entire demon, the other two beside him were just as impressed, especially Negi.

"O... O-One After the other! Where are all these power houses coming from!? Chigusa shouted as she looked at Sakuna in complete and utter shock of its frozen form.

"Kuku... You're out of your league, woman! This spell makes a hundred and fifty, four-way absolute zero field-effect freezing spell! Evan a giant monster like this demon god of yours doesn't stand a chance!" Eva exclaimed, she then brought her hand near her mouth as she laughed into it. "I am the vampire Evangeline, gospel of darkness! An evil mage without equal!"

"Eva-chan seems to getting really into this..." Asuna whispered to herself, but was still heard by Naruto who did a head nod in agreement.

"How about we wrap things up?" The lolita vampire questioned with her devious smirk as she snapped her fingers. "Frozen Cosmos... Break!" And with that the entire demon broke apart as did the ice that held it in place.

Everyone, especially Negi were surprised to see the blonde take down the demon so easily as she did. 'D-Damn... I wonder if we could spar latter...?' Naruto mentally questioned to himself with a weak smirk as he looked up to see his student.

"You guys will be owing me for this~" Eva exclaimed with a wink and a smirk while she looked away from the breaking demon.

" **What the hell! I didn't get to fight!?"** Kurama inquired with a roar of anger.

"Y-You said that the demon wasn't even that strong... A-At best it was near Shakaku's strength... And besides, you're supposed to be helping me slow down the petrifaction..." Naruto informed his bijuu as he was now breathing much heavier.

" **I know both of those things... But I can't help but be irritated as I didn't get to let lose as much as that little girl did!** " Kurama roared even louder than before in even more fury.

Naruto chuckled weakly at his bijuu as both Eva and Chachamaru descended to ground level. "How was that, boys? Did you see how awesome and cool my powers were?" Questioned the lolita vampire with a smug grin.

"That was great, no awesome even, Eva-chan!" Asuna gushed with excitement in her eyes while the young mage nodded his head rapidly while the shinobi behind him did a slight head nod.

"That's right! Keep complimenting me, go on!" The blonde exclaimed as she laughed into her hand.

A look of realization crossed the young boy's face. "Um, Evangelion-san how are you able to leave school grounds, isn't the perdition curse in affect still?" The mention at a curse peeked Naruto's curiosity.

"About that..." Chachamaru spoke up in her somewhat monotonous voice. "Even now, we're using a very complex, high-level spell in order to deceive the sprits that governor that curse. The dean must sign one 'Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes' document every five seconds."

"O... Once every five seconds...? Is the dean going to be okay...?" The bell-wearing girl questioned with worry as she and the two other boys beside her had a sweat drop down their foreheads.

"Hmph! This is his fault for not foreseeing this! He deserves to work a bit!" Eva stated with a joking smile, she than raised her hand beside herself and allowed for some of her magic power to be released. "Now that I'm outside that curse, I have all my powers back! It feels great, I almost forgot how much power I have! ...To go all out after so long, it's the best feelin-"

Eva didn't get to finish as she was pushed out of the way by Negi, but then the two of them were pushed by Naruto. "Naruto!" Everyone shouted as they watched in horror as the blond got impaled in his stomach by a stone stalagmite.

"You seem to be slower than before..." Fate informed the shinobi as he stood in front of him, he than recalled his early attack. "Oh, I see. It must have been then."

"Y-Yeah... K-Keep talking..." Naruto whispered to himself as he had his hair covering his eyes. He then shot his head back up as he raised his arm into the air. "Odoma Rasengan!" He shouted as he slammed his jutsu where Fate had been, completely destroying the stalagmite and the foot hold that he had been on.

' _He only seems to bring troubles to me... I'll end him with this next one!'_ The earth mage mentally told himself as he began to build up magic energy around himself.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!" Konoka and Setsuna shouted with worry in their voice as they ran up to the rest of the group, Konoka was now being clothed by the white cloth from earlier.

"A-Ah... I-I'm... F-Fine... E... Everyone..." Naruto did his best to reassure everyone around him with his smile but failed as he coughed up some blood.

"How can you say you're fine when you have a large hole in your stomach!?" Asuna yelled with large amounts of fright hearable in her voice while she pointed her finger towards the stomach of the shinobi.

 **(Play: Naruto – The Ninja Way/Naruto main theme (Cinematic/Dubstep)**

"D-Don't... Worry..." The blond kept trying to reassure the others but failed as he coughed up a bit more blood.

The group then felt some trembling, they all turned around to see a large boulder that seemed to be made up of obsidian and metal, and was the size of a small mansion floating a top Fate's hand as he looked them. Eva began to walk up. "So, he wants more eh? Well then- ...Huh!? What are you doing!?"

"L-Let me t-take care of it... Eva-c-chan... It's n-not fair... That you're the only one who gets to go all out, 'tebayo...!" Naruto asserted with a small but confident smirk as he raised his arm to stop the girl from passing him.

Negi shook his head in disapproval. "But Naruto-nii, the hol-"

The shinobi waved him off with a small gesture of his hand. "D-Don't worry about this... I-I've been through worse than a-a hole in my stomach... I'll heal up soon enough..." Everyone, including Eva and even somehow Chachamaru were able to pale or sweat from just imagining what was worse than heaving a large hole in their stomach.

"C-Chachamaru-ch-chan... E-Eva-chan... Place up the same barrier from before..." Naruto ordered the two to do as he walked up and placed his right hand in front of himself as his cloak began to disperse and retake a different form in his right hand.

"Tsk! Ordering me what to do..." Eva scoffed as she and Chachamaru replaced the barrier to protect them and the ones around them.

" **Naruto, you know after this... You might..."** Kurama warned his jinchuriki about the possible dangers that were to come after his attack.

"Y-Yeah, I-I know!" Naruto retorted back to bijuu as he entered his sage mode and the cloak had now taken shape of a basketball sized black orb.

The blonde had her arms crossed as she didn't seem impressed what so ever. "What's that little thing going to d-"

"W-Wait, look!" Negi exclaimed as he pointed to the sphere, everyone watched as the black sphere seem to have lava spinning around it as it began to take shape of a shuriken.

"Hm... You are just a bag of surprises, Naruto-san." Fate stated as he launched the boulder towards the shinobi.

"Eat... This!" Naruto shouted as he threw his attack. "Senpo: Yoton Rasenshuriken!" As soon as the two made contact, the jutsu completely decimated the boulder as if it had been a hot knife against butter. The entire boulder was destroyed leaving nothing left but just a few debris, if you could call dust debris.

Everyone who had been looking was in just pure shock. Surprisingly, Eva was the one who looked towards the explosion in most shock than anyone else. _'T-T-That was crazy! Even that idiot Rakan would have some minimal trouble against something like that, but Whiskers just cut it like it was nothing!'_

After the smoke passed, Fate looked back at the shinobi who seemingly kept holding his ground. "...I see now. It seems that you have far surpassed your father." He then looked over to Eva and the others. "It would be disadvantages of me if I were to fight you and a true-blood vampire."

The shinobi watched the white-haired male descended into the water, Fate gestured a goodbye. "I'll be retreating for today. I hope to see you again in the future, Naruto-san." And with that, he left using the water as a gate way.

 **(End: Naruto – The Ninja Way/Naruto main theme (Cinematic/Dubstep)**

Naruto released his Sage Mode and as he did, a large amount of sweat began to secrete from his body while he panted heavily. His wound in his stomach had almost completely healed thanks to the Hashirama cells in his arm, he used Shunshin to get back to the others.

As he appeared before the other, Eva gained a curious and devious look in her eyes. "Hey, Whiskers. You said before that you were going to go all out, right?" With a nod she continued. "Then how much power was that, I guess anywhere from eighty percent to one hundred percent."

The blond began to ponder for an answer, then a smile appeared on his face. "W-Well... Counting in that I was still holding back somewhat... I would say it would be anywhere from ten to twenty-five percent..."

Once again, Naruto was able to surprise everyone around him. But they had been more surprised by when he simply collapsed on the ground. "N-Naruto!?" Asuna shouted in fret as she and everyone else circled around the shinobi to see what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong-de gozaru?" Kaede inquired as she, Yue, Kotarou, Mana and Ku Fei just made it to the scene to see Chachamaru holding the blond in her arms.

Everyone paled as they saw how the entirety of Naruto's body had been turned to stone, Chachamaru began to inspect the body of her blond teacher. "...He's in critical danger."

"W-When did this happen!?" Negi questioned as he had few tears roll down his cheek.

"I-I might have been when he used that black sphere of his to protect us..." Setsuna thought out loud as she and the other three who were there with her recalled how the shinobi protected them.

' _A-Anuie was fighting this entire time while he was getting petrified!? He doesn't have any sort of magical resistance and yet he was able to come this far with just will power alone!? His power really is boundless!'_ Chamo shouted in his mind in disbelief of what his Anuie had been going through the entire time.

"Negi-sensei, I don't sense any sort of magical powers emitting from Naruto-sensei, can you tell me how he was able to come this far?" Chachamaru questioned the young teacher as she looked towards him with slight confusion in her eyes,

"I-I can't really say... B-But if I were to guess..." Negi took a glance at Konoka before he looked back to the green-haired girl with a few tears in his eyes. "...I think it was his deep desire to save Konoka-san."

"I-I see..." The robotic girl whispered as she looked back down to see the stone reaching the neck of the blond.

"He'll suffocate soon if we don't do anything." Setsuna warned the others around her with a very worried look.

Asuna began to have tears of her own flowing down her cheeks, she then turned to look at the blonde. "Eva-chan, don't you have a spell to help Naruto!?"

"I-I'm undead, so I've never seen the point of learning such a thing..." Eva informed the orange-haired girl as she bit her lip.

"The reinforcements that will be arriving at tomorrow could probably heal him, but he won't make it till than..." Chamo cursed as some tears began to roll down his face.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna whispered to the dark-haired girl behind her who did a head nod in understanding.

"U-Um... Negi-kun..." Konoka called out to the young boy who had even more tears rolling down his face.

"Huh...? Konoka-san...?" Negi questioned as he looked towards the girl and wiped away the tears.

"I... I-Is it okay if I kiss Naruto-kun?" She asked with a blush accompanying her face.

"W-What do you mean Konoka-san!? I-In a situation like this!" The young boy blurted as he and some of the girls misunderstood by what she meant.

The girl blushed a brighter red as she understood how the others might have took it. "Uawawa! That's not what I mean! I-I'm taking about that, you know, that 'pactio' thing..."

The young boy got a look of understanding on his face. "A-Ah..."

Konoka turned to face everyone with a thankful look in her eyes. "E-Everyone... Se-chan told me of everything that's happened... Thank you. My classmates, my friends, you all worked so hard to help me today... If I couldn't do this much, then I..."

"...She's right! The pactio draws out the latent powers in the other person! If we have Konoka-nee-san healing power that she showed earlier, add Anuie's crazy healing factor, then we should be able to save him!" Chamo informed those around him with a shout.

Chamo quickly got to work as he drew a pactio circle around Konoka and Naruto. Konoka got on to the floor as she held Naruto in her arms, she began to lean in. "Naruto-kun... Please hold on."

As soon as their lips touched, a bright light enveloped the two, it was even stronger than it was in cinema town. After a few seconds the light died down and nothing happened to Naruto besides his body returning to normal.

Konoka started to have some tears drop from her cheek and hit the blond's face. "N-Nothing's happening..."

"N-No way..." Negi dropped to his knees as he and everyone else gained a very sadden look, even Eva to an extent. "Ugh... I was having such a good dream of ramen..." A tired voice stated.

All of them looked towards where the voice came from, they gained a look of relief as they saw the shinobi open his eyes. "As I thought... An idiot like him wouldn't die so easily..." Eva whispered to herself with a confident smirk.

Naruto rubbed his head as he brought himself up and looked around himself to see everyone with tears in and smiles on their faces, he smiled towards them. "Hey guy's what's wron- Huep!"

The poor blond didn't get to finish as Negi dove straight into him and gave a strong hug while he cried into his chest. "Naruto-nii!"

"Hahaha... There, there..." Naruto soothed his surrogated younger brother as he returned the hug and ruffled his hair. After calming the boy down, he got up on his feet and looked at Konoka with a kind smile. "Glad to see your safe, Konoka-chan, 'tebayo."

The girl had a few tears flow down her cheek, but she than wiped them away and formed a small smile on her face. "Y-Yes! All thanks to you, Se-chan, and everyone else!"

The shinobi continued to hold onto his smile until he felt his cloak not on him. He looked around to find his cloak and there he saw it on the ground under a few debris of wood. He quickly walked up and crouched down to get it, but as soon as he picked it up, it dispersed.

' _Huh, what the hell happened to it!?'_ Naruto inwardly questioned himself as a bewildered expression crossed his face.

" **You might have overdone it with your last attack."** replied Kurama to his jinchuriki while he stretched his tails. **"I don't think you remember, but it began to crack when you used it in its staff form before. Your last attack might have been too much, so in the end it just self-destructed."**

"I-I see... Now I'll have to go back to the Elemental Nations to ask Sennin Baa-chan to make another one. I hope she won't get mad at me..." The shinobi prayed while he hung his head low.

"Naruto-nii! We're going back to the Kansai Magic Assocation's Head Quarters!" Negi informed his older brother figure with an excited shout.

Naruto turned around and nodded his head. "All right wai-" However, before he finished, he had sensed someone near him. He shook his head and formed a smile on his face. "Negi, you guys can go on ahead without me! There's something I need to check-up on first!"

"U-Uh..." The young boy looked a little confused, but then shook his head and smiled back. "Okay! I'll inform everyone!"

"Alright thanks!" The shinobi thanked the young boy with a grin as he made his way back to the others before he used Shunshin to get to where he needed to get too.

* * *

 **(Chigusa)**

"To think that they would have monsters like those two..." Chigusa told herself with a smirk as she ran through the forest. "It won't matter. As long as I can get out, I can fix everything!"

"You... Are an evil-doer, aren't you?" A childlike voice questioned from nowhere to be seen.

Chigusa began to pale as she looked to where the voice was coming from. "You do everything for your own sake... Even if it means the sacrifice of others... That makes you a bad person." The childlike voice continued to speak.

The spectacle-wearing woman turned the other way as she tried to run away in fright, but fell as kunai were thrown to the place she would step. "And those evil-doers who wrong people should be prepared to be wronged by others..." A more masculine voice stated.

Two figures appeared in front of Chigusa, one was that of a doll with shoulder length green hair, which held a knife three times her size. The other was of a blond teenage male, which had blood lusted red eyes that seemed to pierce into the soul.

"You hurt my students, my friends... For that one thing, I'll kill you." Naruto calm yet coldly stated as he released some of his blood lust.

The end result of this was Chigusa fainting from pure terror. Naruto reverted to his normal self and made his fox like smile. "I wasn't really going to kill her, it's not my style. But if it gives me a reaction like that, I'll have to use it more!"

"Aww! No blood, that's not very fun! Master even said your super strong too!" The small doll began to sulk as it picked up her large knife.

' _Master?'_ The shinobi thought to himself confused, until he pinned the dots together and figured out who the doll might belong too. He began to grin. "So, by 'master' I'm guessing you mean Eva-chan?"

"Yes sir! I was masters' first ever doll, I've been with her for a long time now! The names Chachazero!" The doll exclaimed happily and proudly.

Naruto closed his eyes when he smirked at Chachazero while he crouched down and put out his right fist out. "Nice to meet ya Zero-chan, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Pleased to meetcha!" The doll greeted as she struck the fist of the blond with her own tiny fist.

"I think we going to get along just fine~" Naruto chimed making his grin even larger than before.

Chapter 12 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey everyone! So yes, we are finally almost done with this arc, which makes me very, very happy with myself. I don't know what to say but thank you to those who continue to read this story and give me feedback, I know that I might say that a lot but I really do mean it when I say it.**

 **Gudo-Uwagi: Truth-Seeking Outer Garment. It's basically does what ever the Gudodama can do, but is much weaker than the Gudodama and can do what it does to such an extent before it self-destructs.**

 **Now, something that I think you all want to see is that how the harem is looking like. And here you go, this is how the final harem for Naruto is looking like. (Quick Note, if a character you would have liked to be on the harem is not on it, they could possibly comeback during the Magic World arc, so hold onto your hat.)**

 **Updated 'Final' Naruto Harem:**

 **Konoka**

 **Setsuna**

 **Kaede**

 **Kazumi**

 **Chizuru**

 **Asuna**

 **Evangeline**

 **Mana**

 **Akira**

 **Zazie**

 **Negi's Harem still remains the same with:**

 **Nodoka**

 **Chisame**

 **Ku Fei**

 **Yue**

 **Chachamaru**

 **Ako (With 'Nagi')**

 **Ayaka**

 **Makie**

 **P.S Special Thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter! Also, who thinks that new Cover Image is nice? I'm proud to say I drew it myself :)**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favourite if you don't mind. Have a wonder full day :)**


	13. Quick Update

Author Update

So , to those wondering why I haven't this week, here is why. So, my pc hasn't been working last week so I haven't been able to write this week's chapter. I know it that this sucks and trust me when I say I'm pissed. Hopefully my pc gets fixed by next week or sooner. Again, once more I'm terribly sorry for no chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: The End and What Comes After

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The End and What Comes After**

"Wow! Are you really saying that you know other puppets that have poison in them!?" Chachazero happily exclaimed as she sat atop of Naruto's head.

"Sure do, Zero-chan!" Naruto beamed a smile towards the puppet as he carried a fainted Chigusa on his back while he had been walking up some few steps that lead towards the Kansai Head Quarters.

"Can I meet one of them one day?" Chachazero asked doing the best puppy dog look that a homicidal doll could make.

"Yeah sure 'tebayo!" Naruto replied with a large grin, to which made the doll very happy. The shinobi then took notice of how the Kansai Head Quarters was getting closer to them, he gave the small doll a quick glance. "Hey, Zero-chan. Could you inform Eva-chan that were about to arrive?"

"Sure, me and Master are telepathically linked after all. Give me a second!" Chachazero informed the blond as she closed her eyes.

As the doll went into a telepathic talk with her master, Naruto continued to walk up the steps. He soon took noticed of three figures walking down. He began to wave his arm in the air with a smile on his face as he ran to the three. "Hey there! Kaede-chan, Mana-chan, Ku-chan!"

"Ah~ Hello there, Naruto-kun-de gozaru." Kaede greeted with her feline grin.

"Hey, Naruto-san-aru!" Ku Fei happily exclaimed.

Mana gave the assistant teacher a quick bow. Naruto continued to smile the three as he spoke up. "So, where you three headed too?"

"We're heading back to the Inn." Mana informed the shinobi who seemed about to ask another questioned but was stopped as she continued. "We don't have any 'Substitution Stencils' so there might be some problems if the teachers find out we aren't there when they wake up."

Naruto understanding the reasoning nodded his head, this is when Kaede and the other girls took notice of the woman on his back who seemed to be in a very bad condition. The female shinobi pointed towards the woman on the male shinobi's back. "Um... What happened to her-de gozaru?"

The blond glanced over his shoulder to look at the somewhat beat up and fainted form of Chigusa, he returned his gaze back to his students with a sheepish smile and a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "U-Uh... She passed out when I found her..."

The girls seemed somewhat pleased to the answer. Deciding the current time they had, Mana spoke up with a small smirk. "Well, we should be going now. Or the teachers will notice us before we get back."

Naruto did a slight head nod in understanding, he was about to continue before Ku Fei raised her hand which caught his and the girls' attention. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Yes, Ku-chan?"

"W-Well, I was wonder if we could have a spar some time-aru...?" The martial artist requested as she hit her index fingers together while a faint hue of pink made its way on her face.

Naruto was taken slightly aback from the sudden query while the other two girls had a look of amusement on their faces. After getting out of his slight shock, the shinobi made a large and happy grin. "Sure, I don't mind us sparring!"

"R-Really-aru!?" Ku Fei sputtered with stars in her eyes since she had not been expecting for the shinobi to agree.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied with a grin and a confident head nod, he then turned his gaze to the two other girls. "And if they want too, Kaede-chan and Mana-chan could also join!"

Mana seemed to enjoy the thought of spar with the blond teacher while she wore a confident smirk across her face. "I wouldn't mind it, seeing how strong you are I think it would be a good idea."

"Well since I asked you to train me, it would seem weird if I don't accept this request-de gozaru." Kaede chuckled as she opened one of her eyes to look at the male shinobi.

Mana seemed to twitch an eyebrow of the thought that Kaede could possibly become stronger than her, Ku Fei turned around to face Naruto with a puzzled look on her face. "Is this true-aru?"

The shinobi, while still grinning, closed his eyes and brought up his right hand in the form of a half ram hand sign. "Nin, nin." Were the last two words he said before vanishing in a trail of leaves.

"W-Well that... That was something..." Mana thought out loud as she and the others beside her had a sweat drop down their foreheads while the two other girls nodded their heads.

* * *

 **(Kansai Head Quarters)**

"My partner just contacted me, they'll be here shortly with the ring leader." Eva informed Setsuna as she sipped some green tea and sat atop a wooden hand rail with Chachamaru to her side.

"I see... Thank you for everything, Evangeline-san." Setsuna thanked the little vampire as she threw her travel bag and sword over her shoulder. She then took a quick glance at the room behind Eva. "It seems that Negi-sensei is still asleep, and Naruto hasn't returned yet..."

"So, you leaving already? You sure you wouldn't like to say some goodbyes to your classmates, Boya, or that Idiot?" Eva questioned with an empathetic tone as the swordswoman began to walk forward.

The brunette stopped in her tracks while a small smile formed and a small tear rolled down her cheek. "N-No, it would be too painful for me to see them face to face... Especially 'him'..."

"Hey! Se-chan, Eva-chan, Chachamaru-chan!" A voice happily exclaimed from behind the trees.

Those who were in the vicinity turned their heads to see Naruto with Chachazero on his head, with the fainted Chigusa on his back. Chachamaru was the first to speak while she did a bow. "Hello there, Naruto-san, Onee-san."

"Speak of the devil, there's the Idiot." Eva whispered to herself in amusement of the timing said idiot could have.

"A-Ah... N-Naruto..." Setsuna stuttered in surprise of seeing the shinobi show up.

"Hey, Master! Little sis!" Chachazero greeted her master and sister as she jumped off the blond's head and walked back to the shorter blonde.

After placing Chigusa down, Naruto noticed the begs that Setsuna was carrying, she also seemed to noticed the shinobi looking. He gained a perplexed look as he spoke. "What're those begs for, Se-chan?"

The swordswoman took a glance at the begs before returning her gaze to her assistant teacher, she also seemed to become slightly flustered. "U-Um... Y-You see, the law of my people says that once we reveal our true forms, we must leave whatever establishment we were at..."

The shinobi rose an eyebrow at this. "Are you serious?" While looking towards the ground. she did a small head nod, which caused the shinobi to groan and face palm. "Damn, what kind of stupid law is that?"

"Eh?" Was the only sound that Setsuna was able to make as she returned to looking at Naruto with a confused look.

Naruto began to walk up to the girl rubbing the temples of his head with his index finger and thumb. "Do you even have a place to go too?"

"N-No... I'll have to find a place to stay..." The girl lamented as she shook her head in denial.

As Naruto was now standing in front of Setsuna, he took in a deep breath and then exhaled. No one was expecting him to grab her begs out of her hands, and throw them over his shoulders. He walked in front of the swordswoman who now was, like everyone one else there, confused.

' _What's he planning?'_ Eva thought to herself in mild bewilderment.

"Alright, where we headed?" The blond questioned nonchalantly as he looked over his shoulder to face his student.

"U-Um... What do you mean exactly, Naruto?" The brunette inquired with a confused face.

Naruto spun around to face the girl. "All I'm saying is that if you go, I go."

Setsuna seemed to fluster up at the what her assistant teacher had just said. "W-W-Wait a moment! Why are you leaving with me?"

"Se-chan, did you forget that you're my student?" Naruto questioned, to which the girl shook her head. He resumed. "You're my responsibility, so I have to take care of you and keep you safe."

"B-But what about the other students...? Surely, they will need you more than me!" Setsuna protested with a with confusion written all over her face.

Naruto did a small shrug with his shoulders. "They have Negi, and Takamichi there to keep them safe. I'm sure neither of them would allow anything to happen to the girls."

The swordswoman shook her head slowly as she looked at the ground. "T-This is something I... I have to do alone..." She finished while tightly clutching her fist.

"As long as I'm here you won't be alone. So quit sulking, I'm coming along." The shinobi asserted with a grin much to the girl's chagrin.

As she let go of her clutching fist, the brunette brought her head up so she could look at her assistant teacher with a confused look. "W-What about your mission to help Negi-sensei?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he inhaled a bit of air before exhaling, he opened his eyes to look at his troubled student with kind eyes and a small smile. "Se-chan, do you remember the words I told you on the first night of the trip?"

Setsuna didn't know what he had been talking about, until she recalled it. She nodded her head ever so slightly. "Y-Yes, I do... They were that "Those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum... But those who would even abandon one of their friends are worse than scum" ..."

"Yup that's it." Naruto told her with his smile still in place.

Setsuna seemed to be puzzled by what her teacher was saying at the moment. "But N-Naruto... If you were to go with me, wouldn't that mean you would be regarded as scum for not finishing your mission?" She then shook her head. "N-No even worse... You would be abandoning Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, Konoka-ojou-sama, and everyone else...!"

The girl really couldn't see the irony in her words as she spoke them.

"Yeah, I know that might be the case." The shinobi replied with an unconcerned tone of voice.

"Eh...? T-Then why are you doing this?" The swordswoman questioned with a raised brow.

The blond got into a thinking position as he pondered for an answer. "Well, Negi does have Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan, not to mention Nodoka-chan or Ayaka-chan, as well as the other girls in the class to support him." All the answer did was help the confused girl become further confused.

The boy closed his eyes with his smile becoming larger than before. "What I'm trying to say is that I would be scum either way," This surprised the girl to some degree, he continued. "I would be scum either way if I were to let you go by yourself, or if I abandon this mission."

Setsuna was taken aback from what Naruto had just said, some tears began to roll down her face as she returned to looking at the ground. "W-Why...?" The questioned caused the shinobi to look his student perplexed. "Why would you do this all for me...?"

Naruto was taken aback, but then he broke into a kind and soft smile. "You know Se-chan, you and I are a lot alike... More than you know..." This statement made said girl and Eva, who had been watching, look at the blond confused.

"W-What do you mean!?" Setsuna finally shouted in misery as now a lot more tears had been flowing down her cheeks. "Do you know how it feels to not feel wanted!? To be different from everyone else!?"

Naruto was taken aback from her sudden outburst; however, this didn't make his smile change. He lowered his head ever so slightly to where his bangs were covering his eyes. "Se-chan, I may not be the exact same as you, but trust me when I say I know that feeling..." He tightly gripped his chest. "It hurt so much, to not have a single person acknowledge me or my existence..."

Both Setsuna, Eva, and even to some degree Chachazero and Chachamaru were surprised to hear what they just heard. Naruto raised his head to where now the girl could see his kind and warm eyes, he began to chuckle. "And if I think about it, I'm even jealous of you Se-chan."

"Hm...? W-What are you supposed to be jealous of...?" The brunette asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Hehehe... Unlike me who had to fight for acknowledgement, you already have friends who acknowledge you, and care about you very deeply... For a long time now too..." The blond explained to which the girl just looked at him with wide eyes.

"B-But these... These wings..." She murmured as she took a glance at her back with a sorrow look.

"Yeah... They look amazing, no?" Naruto questioned with a large grin, the girl was about to say something but he had resumed before she had the chance. "Well, what does Konoka-chan think about them?"

"S... S-She said they look beautiful, just like an angel..." Setsuna responded with a small smile as she recalled what Konoka had told her when she saw her wings.

"See, you already have Konoka-chan and me who acknowledge you!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave her a thumbs up.

"B... But what if my clansmen come after me or you, or anyone else that knows me for not obeying the laws?" She questioned in worry.

"Simple, I'll beat 'em all and keep you and everyone safe 'tebayo!" He gushed with a large bright grin.

"W-Why would you do all of this for me...?" Setsuna asked as she lowered her head and had a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Isn't that easy to find out?" Naruto questioned with a kind tone as he walked up and hugged the girl who was shocked by the sudden action. "You're a very important friend of mine that I want to keep beside me."

That had been the breaking point for Setsuna, she tightly hugged Naruto as she cried into his chest. "T-Thank you... N-Naru-kun..." The girl also didn't seem to notice what she had called the blond as she tightly hugged him.

The blond was surprised to hear the sudden nick name, but shrugged it off as it was not important to him right now. No, what was important was helping his friend who was right in front of him.

"No problem, just say the word and I'll be there." He reassured the girl with a kind smile while gently patting her head.

While this scene was happening, no one was expecting what was going to come next.

"Setsuna-san! Naruto-nii, what's going on!?" A childish voice shouted from behind Eva and her puppets.

Everyone turned their heads to see Negi with pajamas on, while he stood behind Eva. Naruto looked at Negi, then back to Setsuna, then once more to Negi as a grin accompanied his face. "Se-chan said she was going to leave us, Negi!"

The young boy was shock by the sudden revelation, but he quickly jumped towards the two and hugged them tightly. "No, please don't leave Setsuna-san! Konoka-san, Asuna-san, and everyone else would all be very sad if you do!"

"It's alright now, Negi-sensei." Setsuna reassured the young boy as she looked down towards him with a kind smile. "I'm not going to leave anymore, I'll stay here with all of you."

This seemed to make the two boys very happy, after a while they broke away from the hug and Setsuna wiped away her tears. Naruto had also returned the girl's bags to her.

"Hey! Negi, Naruto, Setsuna-san!" Asuna greeted with a smile as she and Konoka walked outside.

"Ara? What are those bags, Se-chan?" Konoka asked with a bewildered look.

The swordswoman was about to respond, however the shinobi responded for her with a grin. "She just returned from her morning training Konoka-chan!"

"Oh~" Konoka sighed in pleasure as she clapped her hands together, she began to smile as she spoke. "Se-chan, you train too much. You should take it easier."

Setsuna gave a quick glance to Naruto in appreciation, he returned the gesture with a grin and thumbs up. She looked back to her childhood friend with a small smile. "A-Ah, all right Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Aw, Se-chan. Just call me Kono-chan!" The dark-haired girl pleaded with a smile.

"Hehe... It's just become a habit..." The brunette laughed with a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

Naruto, Negi, Asuna, and even Eva had smiles on their faces as they watch the exchange between the two girls, that was until Asuna recalled why she and Konoka came outside. "Hey everyone, leader-san said breakfast would be ready soon so let's all get going."

Everyone nodded to what the girl had just said, they began to make their way in with Naruto walking behind everyone else. However, he stopped walking when he got beside Eva and her puppets.

"You guys coming?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

Eva responded with a grin as she jumped off the hand rail where she was sitting and now was standing in front of Naruto. "Well since I have nothing else to do right now, we'll come along with you lot."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile and closed eyes, thankfully allowing for him not to see the little vampire gain a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Chachazero walked up to the leg of the blond and began to tug on his pants to get his attention, to which it. "Naruto~ Can I sit on your head when you're eating? I like the view!"

"Sure, thing Zero-chan!" Naruto responded happily as he picked up the little happy psychotic and placed her on his head as he walked back into the building, but not before turning his head around to face the little vampire. "You comin' Eva-chan, Chachamaru-chan?"

Eva seemed to blush further as he called her by that name, she robotically nodded her head. "Y-Yes, I'm coming... You can go ahead if you like..."

The shinobi shrugged his shoulder as he walked back into the building. Chachamaru looked at her master in somewhat worry. "Is something the matter, Master?"

"N-No! Where did you get that idea!?" Eva questioned as she flailed her arms about.

"Oh, my mistake. I thought something was worrying you, since you seemed to be flustered about something." Chachamaru stoically said but a hint of worry could still be found.

"It's nothing, just that Idiot making me angry!" Eva explained as she stomped towards where everyone else would be while the green-haired girl looked at her confused but still followed her master nonetheless.

' _Why does he have to act the same way as him!?'_ The lolita vampire mentally asked herself as she thought of the smiling blond from before and put a mental image of him smiling next to the Thousand Master.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"I know this was on short notice, but thank you for coming along with me, Naruto-kun." Eishun thanked the boy as he smoked a bit of his cigarette while he and said boy walked towards Nagi's home.

Naruto looked over to the older male and grinned. "No problem, Eishun-san."

After taking a drag of his cigarette, the older male asked a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Naruto-kun, if I may ask, how are the Elemental Nations dealing right now?"

"Oh, there fine now." The blond responded as he placed both hands behind his head. "We even managed to bring peace with each other."

While Eishun smiled his eyes widen from what he had just heard. "Ah, that's excellent! I'm sure Jiraiya-san is happy now that his dream has come true!"

Naruto stopped walking as he looked up to the sky with a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm sure he would be... If he could have been there to see it..."

This had caught the leader's attention, he stopped walking as he turned around to face the shinobi with a look of shock. "W-Wait... You don't mean that... Jiraiya-san has..."

Knowing what he was trying to say, Naruto just nodded his head slowly. Eishun dropped the cigarette that was in his mouth from the sudden revelation. He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts, after a few seconds he was finally able to speak. "W-When did this happen, if I may ask?"

"Hm... About half a year ago or so..." Naruto said as he tried to recall the date of his master's death.

"A-Ah I see... I'm sorry such a topic up... Does Negi-kun know as well...?" Eishun questioned the teenager with a saddened look.

"No, he doesn't, I'd rather not tell him yet since he really liked Ero-Sennin..." Naruto informed the older male, he then formed a smile on his face. "And also, it's alright. You didn't know about it."

The older male was able to smile from the forgiveness the young boy gave him.

As they returned back to walking, Naruto recalled he had a question that he wanted to ask Eishun. He turned to face the older male to his side. "Hey, Eishun-san."

"Yes?" The leader of Kansai responded as he looked over to the teenager beside him.

"You wouldn't happen to know the curse that keeps Eva-chan sealed in place at Mahora, would ya?" Naruto inquired with a bewildered look.

Eishun was taken aback from the sudden query, he cupped his hand around his chin as he thought of an answer. "W... Well, I don't know the effects of the seal, all that I really know is that Nagi placed a seal on her fifteen years ago... Something about her living in the light..."

Naruto nodded his head in somewhat understanding. "I see... Although it seems to me that Eva-chan looks a little lonely too me..." He thought out loud.

"Lonely?" Eishun asked with a confused tone of voice to which the shinobi nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell that underneath that tough and cocky, even arrogant exterior, Eva-chan seems like a really good person. Just a little, ya know, lonely." Naruto told Eishun with a kind smile.

"You said she's been locked up for fifteen years, right?" After the nod from the older male, the younger male broke into a large smirk while he hit his fist against his palm. "Alright then! By the time I leave, Eva-chan will have her curse undone 'tebayo!"

Eishun raised his eyebrow from the sudden declaration. "I don't want to sound rude or anything Naruto-kun, but why would you do that?"

"If a friend of mine is ever suffering, no matter what I'll find a way to help them out and end their suffering!" Naruto responded with his fox like grin.

Eishun was still a little shocked from what he heard, but soon enough he shook it off. A small smile made its way on his face as he looked at the blond. "I see then... By the way Naruto-kun."

"Yeah?" The shinobi questioned.

"I was wondering what your dreams for the future are?" Eishun asked with a smile after lighting up another cigarette.

"My dreams?" Naruto questioned in shock to which the older male nodded his head. The shinobi broke into a large grin as he got into a good guy pose. "To become the Hokage of course 'tebayo!"

The answer seemed to please the older male very much. "I see then, so that means you've inherited the dreams of your parents. That isn't something you can go at half-heartily at."

The shinobi looked at the swordsman with confident eyes. "I know that, and I'm ready for all the other challenges to come at me!"

"Fufufu... That's good to hear..." Eishun chuckled at the teenager's ambition. "Do you have any other dreams?"

The second questioned seemed to make Naruto fluster up as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head and wore a sheepish smile. "W... W-Well I do..."

"Really, what is it?" Eishun asked with a grin.

"I... I-It's to have a family of my own..." Naruto stuttered while he looked at Eishun meekly.

"I see, that too is a fine dream to have." Eishun said as he nodded his head slowly, as if he was a sage.

"W-Well, that's enough of that. Let's hurry up 'tebayo!" The teenager shouted as he began to walk faster than before with Eishun quickly following behind him.

' _I wondered...'_ The older male thought to himself in somewhat amusement as he tried to catch up to said teenager in front of him.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Currently Negi, group five, Kazumi, and Eva along with Chachamaru and Chachazero were all walking towards Nagi's home. The kept walking for a few minutes but soon enough they got sight of both Eishun taking a drag from his cigarette, while Naruto was leaning against a tree trunk.

"Naruto-nii! Leader-san! Hello!" Negi happily shouted as he ran up to the two while waving his arm in the air.

"Hey Negi! Girls!" Naruto greeted with a smirk, the others returned the gesture with smiles and waves.

Eishun smiled as the young boy ran up to him and the blond beside him. "Hello there, everyon-"

"No smoking!" Konoka stated as she forcefully took out the cancer stick from her father's mouth while a bead of sweat dropped on the back of his head.

"Thank you for bringing me Leader-san." The young boy thanked the older male while doing a bow.

"Fufufu... Don't worry about it, Negi-kun." Eishun told the boy with a kind smile as the group began to walk towards Nagi's home.

After a few minutes of walking Negi brought up a question that had been bothering him since the morning. "U... Um Leader-san, about Kotarou-kun..."

The query seemed to peek Naruto's interest. Eishun looked down towards the young mage with a kind smile. "I don't believe they'll punish him too harshly. Even if he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa... Anyway, please leave that to us."

The red-haired boy nodded his head, this is when Naruto choose to speak up. "There's also that bastard Fate from before... Do you have anything on him, Eishun-san?"

The query seemed to gain the curiosity of the little vampire. Eishun did a slight head nod. "The only thing we have on him currently is that of his name, Averruncus Fate. And that he came to Japan about one month ago from the Istanbul Magic Association to train here..."

 _'Damn... At least I know something about him... Although I don't think it will help much...'_ The shinobi thought to himself as he tightly clutched his fist.

Seeing how the blond was acting, the dark-haired male decided to speak up. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun. If anything come's up about him I'll make sure to tell you about it."

Naruto let go of his fist as he smiled towards the older male. "Thanks 'tebayo."

After a few more minutes of walking, everyone was in front of Nagi's home. Everyone was looking at the building in awe, especially Negi. It wasn't very wide but it made up for its height. Eishun walked to the front and unlocked the door to let everyone in.

"Now, please come in, Negi-kun, everyone." Eishun announced as he put his arm out to show the inside of the building.

As soon as they took a step inside, everyone was astonished by all the books they saw. Well, minus Naruto.

' _S... S-So many books...'_ The shinobi thought to himself in horror when he recalled his academy days, unlike the library trio who already were looking at the books on the first shelf.

Negi was taken aback from everything he was seeing. "W-Wow... T-There's a lot here..." He then felt someone place their hands on his shoulder, he turned his head around to face the person. "A-Ah, Naruto-nii?"

"C'mon look around, were still a little short on time so get everything you can get done! Got it?" Naruto questioned his surrogated younger brother with a large smile.

A large smile of its own made its way on the young boy's face. "Yeah!"

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Thirty or so minutes soon passed since everyone had entered Nagi's home, some of them were reading the books, others were looking around, and at the moment Negi was reading some books that he found which could possibly help him out.

"Is it going well, Negi-kun?" Eishun asked as he made it to where the young boy was, which was the second floor of the building.

Negi stopped reading the book and looked up to face the older male with a happy smile. "Y-Yes!" He then took a glance at the books that were on the table. "Although, there are a lot more things I would like to check, but sadly I don't have the time..."

"Fufufu... Don't you worry, whenever you have free time you can come here, it is technically your home after all." Eishun reassured the young mage with a smile.

"T-Thank you..." Negi thanked the older male, but quickly recalled that he wanted to ask him about something. "Um... Leader-san... May I ask you something about my father?"

"Hmm... I suppose so..." The leader of Kansai thought out loud, but then took a look at the first floor. "Naruto-kun, Konoka, Setsuna-kun come here... Ah, you too, Asuna-kun."

The one's who were called made their way up stairs, Eva had also decided to join them. Yue, getting intrigued by this, decided to quietly follow them.

As everyone who was called made it to the second floor, they huddled around a photo that Eishun had shown them. Negi was the first to speak as he looked at this photo. "...What's this photo exactly?"

"These were the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arm." Eishun happily stated.

' _Comrades, huh?'_ Naruto mentally told himself with a smile accompanying his face as he looked at the photo.

"Waa! Is this your father, Negi-kun!? He's so cute!" Konoka exclaimed as she, Setsuna, and Eva, who gained a little hint of pink to her cheeks, looked at the photo.

"Eh! Show me, show me!" Asuna requested as she joined the other girls, however as soon as she laid eyes on the photo she seemed to space out.

"Is something the matter, Kagurazaka Asuna?" Eva questioned with perplexed look.

"N-No nothing's wrong!" The bell-wearing girl told her confused classmate with a sheepish smile.

Naruto turned around to face the older male that had been resting on the hand rail. "Are there any other photos, Eishun-san?"

This seemed to peek all the other girls' interest as they turned their heads to face the male hoping that he had the answer they wished to receive. This action slightly scared said male while a some sweat began to drop down his neck.

"Fufufu... Here let me get it..." Eishun said as pulled out a photo from his suit and handed it to Konoka, who gladly accepted it. "This photo was of the Thousand Master and a close friend of ours."

"Waah! This guy looks exactly like Naruto-kun!" Konoka shouted as she looked at the man that was standing beside Nagi.

Eva, Asuna, Setsuna, and Negi all walked over to look at the photo Konoka was holding. And lo and behold, there stood a spiky blond-haired man wearing a green flak jacket, with navy blue pants and a navy-blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. He had his left arm warped around the shoulders of Nagi while he held a very familiar tri-pronged kunai in his right hand, while Nagi had his right arm warped around the blond man while he held his staff in his left hand. The two gave two very bright and happy smiles.

' _H-He's pretty good looking...'_ Eva, Setsuna, and Asuna thought to themselves while a blush accompanying their faces

"What the hell!? Why is dad there!?" Naruto shouted in shock while pointing towards the photo as just now he decided to look at the photo.

"Dad!?" Everyone in the area, besides Eishun, shouted. Only putting the photo beside Naruto were they able to make out that, that indeed was Naruto's father.

' _W-Will Naruto-kun look like that when he's older?'_ Konoka thought to herself as she gained a pink hue to her cheeks.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Eishun apologized with a little chuckle added in. "I just thought you would like it like this."

Naruto simply shook his head in disbelief at the older male.

"I remembered like it was yesterday... During the war, fighting along with Nagi as his comrade. And then when peace returned twenty years ago, he became known as the 'Thousand Master' for his many heroic deeds." Eishun informed those around him with a smile while he recalled his past with Nagi.

' _...A war... By the sound of it he isn't talking about WWII...'_ Yue thought as she listened onto the others conversation.

Negi was listening intently, not letting a single thing pass by him. The leader of Kansai then bopped his fist a top of his hand as he just remembered something else.

"I remember one time that when Nagi and Minato-san would fight together, they were able to take out two-hundred people around three or so seconds." This made everyone, beside Naruto who grinned, jaw drop. "Hahaha, yes... They were given the name 'Ultimate Duo'."

"...U-Ultimate Duo...?" Negi questioned with awe in his voice as he spoke while everyone still looked dumbstruck.

The older male smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes, the 'Ultimate Duo', this was there name since Minato-san would use his famous Hiraishin with Nagi, and all we would or could see after a second or two would be the aftermath of the two-hundred or so men that were taken out, of course they did more to gain this name but I digress."

However, the smile left his face as he looked at Negi with a frown. "I'm sorry Negi-kun but that's really all I know, no one knows where he was last... Or what he was doing... It's all a mystery. The official records state his death as of 1993."

"N... No, there's no need to apologize, leader-san. Thank you for all the information you have given me." Negi thanked the older male with a smile as he walked to the hand rail and looked over his father's home.

"So, we couldn't find any clues after all, huh? That's a real shame, right Aniki?" Chamo questioned his friend with a sad tone of voice as he sat above his shoulder.

"...No, that's not quite true, Chamo-kun." Negi told the ermine with a smile, he then gave the ermine a quick glance. "Just by being in this room, I can feel something."

Naruto was truly happy as he watched his surrogated younger brother grow up right in front of him. _'I wonder what Nekane-nee-chan will think when she sees Negi.'_

"Oh yeah, Naruto-kun and Negi-kun, could you two come over here for a second? There's something I was meaning to give to you two." Eishun stated as he grabbed something from within his suit.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked as both he and Negi walked forward with confused looks to see what the older gentleman wanted.

"Here you two go." The older male said as he brought out what seemed to be a slip of paper and handed it to the two boys.

Both boys, plus ermine, were all equally shocked when they saw the photos, but soon enough they formed happy smiles as they continued to look at the photo. Eishun looked at the two surrogated brothers with a smile on his face as he spoke. "This photo was the first and last time I ever saw you two together."

The girls, who were now allowing their curiosity to get the better of them, walked over to see what the three boys were looking at.

"Awww! That's so cute~!" Konoka squealed as she and the other girls saw the photo.

All the girls, even Eva and Chachamaru, were smiling as they saw a young sleeping Negi on a couch hugging a younger sleeping Naruto who had his arm over the young boy in a protective fashion. Takamichi was behind the couch with a smile on his face with Chamo standing on his shoulder, however there was one-person there who no one knew who he was.

"Hey, who's the guy beside Takahata-sensei?" Asuna questioned as she pointed towards a white-haired grinning middle-aged man who had red lines that ran underneath his eyes lids and wore a green kimono with matching green pants.

Naruto turned away from the photo to look at the girls with a large and bright smile. "He's Er-" The shinobi shook his head and resumed. "His name's Jiraiya, my master! And the coolest ninja I've ever met 'tebayo!"

' _...Master, Ninja...? Like Kaede...? I wonder...'_ Yue thought to herself in shock of hearing what she had just heard.

Every single person there smiled as they could see how much love, care, and respect Naruto held for his master. Eishun was then about to hand Negi something but was stopped as Kazumi made her way upstairs, and seemingly exposed Yue. "Hey, everyone! Have you guys finished talking yet? I'm going to take a memorial photo! Come down stairs!"

"A memorial photo?" Eva questioned to which Kazumi nodded her head.

The blonde vampire scoffed. "Eh... I'll pass."

"No, you won't!" Naruto stated as he picked the girl up by the nape of her shirt. "You're taking a photo with us and you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Hey, let go would you!" Eva shouted as she tried to attack Naruto, but this proved to be futile as he was out of her reach.

Everyone, including Eishun, was speechless of what they were watching happen before their eyes. After a few minutes of Eva trying to get out of Naruto's grasp, she gave up and decided to take the photo with everyone else.

Everyone was now at the first floor, Negi was standing in the middle of the group while Naruto was standing behind Eva and Chachamaru with Chachazero sitting atop his head. Every single one of them had happy and bright smiles as the photo had been taken.

After getting the photo taken, everyone headed outside the Nagi's home and prepared to head back. Eishun was the last person to come out side as he locked the door behind him.

"Again, thank you for everything, leader-san." Negi said with a kind smile as he gave the older male a bow.

"Don't mention it, Negi-kun." Eishun told the young boy with a smile before handing a large piece of rolled up paper to the boy, which confused him. "Here take this Negi-kun, this might help you find your father."

The young mage was taken aback before grabbing the paper out of the older male's hand and holding it with both hands. "A-Ah, thank you."

After all was said and done, Negi looked at his older brother figure slightly confused. "Naruto-nii, weren't you going to get your father's kunai?"

"Don't worry about that, earlier today, before we left Eishun-san had given me all the kunai he had on him." Naruto explained to the young boy with a smile.

Eishun nodded his head to what the shinobi said. "Yes, that's right, it was around the time you and the girls left to head back to the Inn before coming here."

"Ah, alright then." Negi said in understanding.

"Well, with that done, we'll have to be leaving now." Naruto informed Eishun with a smile.

Eishun nodded to what the blond said. "Understood, I wish the two of you and the others a safe trip back."

"Thanks/Thank you!" Naruto and Negi thanked in unison with both having large and happy smiles on their faces.

And with all that said and done they had back to the Inn to get ready to leave Kyoto.

* * *

 **(Bullet Train)**

For the first time in a while, the students of Class 3-A were actually quiet. The reason behind such an event was that they were all fast asleep. Nitta took a few glances inside the cart with a surprised look on his face. "Well, well. The noisy 3-A finally falls silent."

"Fufufu..." Shizuna chuckled while having her hand cover her mouth as she watched the class along with her associate, she then looked at a certain pair. "Take a look at those two, they're fast asleep. Just like a pair of cute lovers."

"No, they're still just children. They look more like sister and brother to me." Nitta commented as he and Shizuna watch Negi resting his head on a sleeping Asuna's shoulder with Chamo in the middle, who looked like he was suffocating.

In another seat was Konoka happily sleeping against Setsuna's shoulder, while Setsuna rested her head atop of Konoka's. A few seats behind them was Naruto sleeping on his chair with Chachazero in his lap while Mini-Tabi was sleeping in Chachamaru's lap as she petted the sleeping kitten.

' _So, even Idiot here can get tired.'_ Eva thought to herself in amusement as she sipped some tea and watch the blond sleep peacefully with her puppet in his lap.

' _I wonder... just who really are you Uzumaki?'_ Eva mentally questioned herself in amusement, she then shook her head. _'Well, no matter who or what you are. With you here, stuff will become much more interesting.'_

Chapter 13 End.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm finally back everyone, and damn does it feel good to be back! Not writing for a couple of weeks felt weird not going to lie, writing this story has become so much a part of what I do now so that when I don't write this story, I just feel so agitated lol.**

 **I don't really have nothing to put here besides thank you to all who had the patience to wait for me to get my PC fixed and upload this chapter, really means a lot to me.**

 **Again, thank you to those who continue to read my story it means a lot to me. (I know I say this a lot but believe me when I do say I'm thankful for everyone who reads my story.)**

 **Oh, one more thing, I hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrate this time of year!**

 **P.S Special thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Scrolls Apprentice, Bowling?

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Scrolls, Apprentice, Bowling?**

 **(Mahora Academy)**

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, Naruto and Negi, along with the rest of their students had just gotten off the Bullet Train. Speaking of the two boys they were now headed back to their dorm room with their roommates, plus Setsuna.

"So, what are you two going to do when we get back?" Konoka questioned the two girls beside her.

Asuna raised her hand to her mouth as she let out a tired yawn. "...I think I'm going to hit the bed after we get back."

Setsuna rose a brow as she began to ponder on what she might do. "I don't have anything in mind so I might just practice a bit of kendo..."

While the three girls kept talking to each other, the boys had been talking to themselves in the back. With his hands behind his head, Naruto looked over to Negi, who had Chamo tiredly resting on his shoulder, with a look of slight interest. "Negi, what are you gonna do when we get back?"

Negi looked over to his older brother figure with a smile as he held a rolled-up piece of paper in his hands. "I'm going to see what kind of clue about my father Eishun-san gave me, hopefully it can give some useful information." He finished off as he returned his gaze to the paper.

"Hahaha, you're a hard worker, aren't ya?" The blond chuckled while his eyes were closed, he re-opened them to look at his surrogate brother. "Although, you should take a break. You still seem a little drowsy."

"Yeah, yeah Naruto-nii. I'll take a rest after." The red-haired boy sighed, he then looked at the older male with a questioning gaze. "But Naruto-nii, are you fine on giving Mini-Tabi to Chachamaru-san?"

"Yea, I'm fine with Mini-Tabi going with Chachamaru-chan." Naruto told Negi as he gained a displeasure look on his face recalling what had happened on the Bullet Train when they got off. "He seemed to like her too, little bastard didn't even to leave her side after we got of the damn thing!"

The young mage had a bead of sweat drop down his head while giving out a forceful laugh. "Haha... I see..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Chachamaru-chan said she would take care of the little guy." The shinobi explained.

He soon began to chuckle when Chachamaru heard that she could keep the kitten. "Hehehe, Chachamaru-chan looked like a little kid receiving a new gift when I told her she could keep him." This statement caused Negi to start chuckling with Naruto as well.

As the group continued to walk, Naruto suddenly receiving a call from his phone. Everyone watched as they saw the teen male grab his phone and answer the call.

"Hey, there. Uzumaki Naruto speaking." Naruto stated as he and his group returned to walking. He gained a perplexed look on his face as he stopped walking as he found out who called him. "Ah, Eyebrow Jiji! What do you need?"

Everyone was mildly surprised to see the Dean call Naruto. After a few "yeah" and "sure" the shinobi hanged up the phone and placed it back within his pockets. Chamo, who had just woken up, was the first to speak. "Anuie, what did the Dean want with you?"

The shinobi looked over to the ermine and smiled. "Oh, nothing much." He then looked over to Konoka and Setsuna. "He just asked me, Konoka-chan, and Se-chan to head over to his office."

Setsuna gained a questioning look on her face, while Konoka began to tap her finger against her chin as she wore a confused look over her face. "Hm...? ...Grandpa did, I wonder what he wants?"

Naruto cracked his neck as he returned to walking. "Well, whatever it is I just hope it won't take too long..." He finished off with a tired yawn with his roommates plus Setsuna following behind him.

* * *

 **(Dean's Office)**

Naruto was now standing outside of the Dean's office with Konoka to his left and Setsuna to his right, he had been wearing black shorts with orange strips running down the sides, an orange long sleeved shirt, and black sneakers. Konoka was wearing a white sleeveless top and light blue jean. Setsuna was just in the usual Mahora girl's uniform, with of course her sword in its bag that she kept over her shoulder.

"So, Naru-kun do you know why Dean-sama has called the three of us?" Setsuna questioned as she looked over to the blond, she didn't see the questioning look on Konoka's face.

"Nope, not a clue. But let's see what he wants." Naruto said as he walked up to the door that lead into the Dean's office and began to knock on it. "Yo! Eyebrow Jiji, you in there?"

"...Yes Naruto-kun, I'm here. ...You can come in now." A tired and weakly voice said from behind the doors.

Naruto opened one of the doors to the room, he then stood in place with shock as he and his pactio partner's saw the Dean laying on a futon mattress on the floor. After closing the door and walking closer to the Dean, Konoka was the first to speak up in worry. "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"Ohohoh... It's nothing to worry yourself over..." Konoemon reassured his granddaughter as he got into a sitting position, he then looked over to Naruto who still had a look of shock. "N-Now, for the reason I called you over... Is it true that you formed a pactio with Konoka and Setsuna-kun?"

The questioned seemed to make both girls blush a very bright red, while Naruto gained a pink hue to his cheeks. He then nodded his head slowly while he began to sweat profusely. "Y-Yeah it's true..." He then started to frantically wave his hands in front of his face. "W-Wait a minute though, each time was because we were in a dire situation..."

' _Well not really the first, Chamo just wanted Negi to get another pactio... But it ended up being made with me... He doesn't need to hear that though!'_ The blond thought to himself as he brought his hands back down to his sides.

Seeing how the shinobi had been acting made caused the older mage to chuckle. "Ohohoho! Don't worry about that Naruto-kun!"

The shinobi exhaled the air he didn't know he had been holding in. There was an awkward silence in the room until Konoemon spoke up once more. "Now, Naruto-kun is it true that you formed a pactio with these two?"

"Yeah, it's true." Naruto replied while nodding his head slowly wondering what the old man wanted.

"I see, I see... How very interesting..." Konoemon commented as he began to look towards the ground while he caressed his long beard sagely. "Although I don't see how this could be possible."

The last comment caused the three teens to look at the old male with perplexed looks, Setsuna was the first to question about what the Dean meant. "Dean-sama, could you explain what you mean?"

Konoemon stopped stroking his beard and returned his gaze towards the three teens with a smile in place. "Ah, yes. Well in normal circumstances a pactio can only be made possible with magic, so I was quite surprised when Eishun-kun told me Naruto-kun had made a pactio with you two."

"But why is this so surprising Grandpa?" Konoka questioned as she was still new to the world of magic.

"Well my dear Konoka, Naruto-kun doesn't possess any sort of magically power in him." Konoemon explained to his granddaughter.

Konoka looked at Naruto for clarification, Naruto noticed the look, he smiled as he decided to give a demonstration of what the older male meant. He raised his right hand up in front of himself and started to build up some chakra in his hand. "This is what Eyebrow Jiji means, Konoka-chan."

The two girls, mostly Konoka, and Konoemon looked in awe at the blue sphere that was now in the palm of the blond.

' _Ohohoho, to think I would see the_ _Rasengan_ _again! It's been far too many years since I last saw it!'_ Konoemon mentally shouted in joy, he then began to sweat a bit with his smile becoming crooked. _'Please don't destroy my office Naruto-kun!'_

"Woah! That's amazing, Naruto-kun!" Konoka happily exclaimed as she continued to look at the blue sphere.

"You see Konoka-chan, the power I use is called 'chakra'." Naruto explained to the girl who simply nodded, he then disbursed the jutsu from his hand.

The granddaughter then returned to looking at her grandfather with a look of somewhat uncertainty. "So, is it because Naruto-kun can use this 'chakra' instead of magic why you find it weird of him being able to form pactio's with us, grandpa?"

"Yes, that's it." Konoemon confirmed as he got into a standing position as he used his desk as a support. After stabilizing himself a bit better, he gazed over to the blond. "I would like to know more about this, since it's the first time I've ever heard about such a thing. Naruto-kun, I wouldn't expect you to know but may I ask how you were able to form the pactios?"

Noticing that Naruto was somewhat lost by what was happening, Setsuna spoke on his behalf. "Chamo-san had mentioned that he had to change some of the symbols and seals to form it."

The Dean nodded from the slight information he received, that was when the shinobi smacked his fist atop his palm as he recalled what the ermine had said before. "Now I remember, when I had visited Negi way back when with Ero Sennin, Chamo had asked for scrolls that contained chakra control, and the theory about chakra exchange."

"Mhm... This is some useful information..." The older mage remarked as he closed his eyes and returned to stroking his long beard, he then opened his eyes to look at the blond. "Naruto-kun is there anything else you think I should know?"

The shinobi closed his eyes as he began to think of something, he could inform the old man about, he then recalled something a sage had once told him. He reopened his eyes to look at the old man. "Hey, Jiji I don't know if this answer will help you out or anything... But do you think you could hear me out?"

"Ohohoho, of course Naruto-kun! Anything in the matter helps!" Konoemon gushed with excitement.

Naruto smiled at the older male giving him a chance to give his thoughts. "Well from what I know, a pactio is basically a contract between a mage and a person that connects them, right?" With an almost uncertain nod from the Dean he continued. "Well, chakra is the power to connect one person to another!"

This statement caused everyone around the blond to look at him with bewildered looks. Konoka tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked at her roommate. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"You see the original purpose of chakra was supposed to be a power that could connect others together, Konoka-chan. In a way, it's almost like how these pactio things work 'tebayo." The blond explained with a smile still in place.

"Oh, I see what you mean now, Naruto-kun. Thank you for telling me all this, I'll check upon this later." Konoemon concluded as he went behind his desk.

"Is that all you need Jiji?" Naruto questioned as he placed his hands behind his head.

The dean thought of anything he would need to inform the shinobi about and then he remembered something he had to give him. He grabbed a scroll from within a drawer in his desk and placed it on his desk. "Here, Naruto-kun. I received this scroll just a few hours ago before your return, it was sent by the Hokage."

' _Kakashi-sensei? I wonder what he wants?'_ Naruto mentally questioned himself as he walked up and grabbed the scroll from atop the desk. He smiled as he picked up the scroll and placed it in one of his pockets. "Alright, thanks for telling me Eyebrow Jiji. Is there anything else you might need?"

"Ohohoho, don't worry about that Naruto-kun! And to follow up on your question..." The Dean glanced over to his granddaughter and then returned to looking at the male teen in front of him. "Naruto-kun, would you like to marry Konoka?"

The questioned seemed to cause the two in mention, and to even some degree Setsuna, to blush a very light red color. Konoka pulled out a large mallet from seemingly nowhere and hit her grandfather on his head, all the while she wore an innocent smile. "Oh Grandpa~!"

"...Is Jiji alive?" Naruto managed to mutter out as he and Setsuna just watch the entire scene in utter shock.

"I-I hope so..." Setsuna whispered as she and the blond walked over to see if the Dean was alive.

The shinobi crouched down and began to poke the old man, after hearing him cough the young male nodded his head. "Yeah, he's alive." He then picked up the older mage and placed him once more on his bed.

' _Eyebrow Jiji takes jokes way too far...'_ Naruto mentally told himself with a look of disbelief as he was looking at the old male's resting body.

" **Why don't you take him up on his offer? You seem to have a thing for her and from what I've seen she has a thing for you too."** Kurama informed his jinchuriki with a sly smirk.

"Ah! W-W-What are you talking about Kurama!? She's a friend, just a friend! You got that 'tebayo!?" Naruto shouted at his tenant with the blush returning to his cheeks.

Pretending that he wasn't listening, the fox continued with his smirk still in place. **"Hey while you're at it, why not mate with that Setsuna girl too?"**

"W-W-Why are you talking about this!?" Naruto yelled as now his face was beat red in color.

" **Hehehe! I was bored and had nothing else to do, so why not make some sort entertainment for myself?"** The bijuu questioned as he broke into a laughing fit.

"Your evil." Were the last two words the jinchuriki muttered before cancelling his link with his partner.

After walking out of the office, the trio started to talk with each other about what they were going to do that day.

"I'm going to the supermarket to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight." Konoka happily declared to the two beside her. She then looked over to the other female. "What are you doing, Se-chan?"

"I don't have anything planned for today." Setsuna informed her best friend.

This seemed to cause the brunette to break out into a large and happy smile. "Se-chan, do you want to come with me?"

The question made the raven-haired girl smile. "Of course, if you wish me to come along then I'll do so."

"Yea! Thanks, Se-chan!" Konoka excitedly gushed, she then looked behind to see Naruto walking behind them. "Naruto-kun would you like to come along?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't really have anything planned for today." Naruto told the two girls with a smile.

The answer seemed to cause the girl to smile even brighter than before. She then remembered something she wanted to ask the swordswoman, she looked over to the female teen with a look of slight interest. "Se-chan, I've been meaning to ask you, but why do you call Naruto-kun by 'Naru-kun'?"

This questioned seemed to cause Setsuna to blush as she looked over to the brunette and then back to the blond who now had a confused look on his face as well. "Yeah, I want to ask you about that as well."

"O-O-Oh... W-Well... Y-You see..." The raven-haired girl mumbled as she poked his fingers together.

"Huh, Se-chan we can't hear you." The blond told the girl, this seemed to cause her to look at the two.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." The swordswoman meekly apologized, she then looked over to her childhood friend. "And to answer your question Ojou-sama, it's that he calls me 'Se-chan' so without thinking I started calling him by a nickname as well..."

Konoka smiled at the girl's answer. "Aww~ So, that's the reason."

"Y-Yes..." Setsuna stated as she nodded her head slowly, she then gazed over to the blond teen who had a look of surprise. "If you would like me to stop calling you by that I will."

The blond's look of surprise was switched with him beaming a bright smile towards the swordswoman. "Nah, keep calling me that! It's a cute nickname and I really like it 'tebayo!"

The raven-haired girl was surprised to hear the response she just heard, she then formed a small smile. "I see, I will continue to call you by that name then, Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded to what the girl said with his smile still in place, he walked to the front of the girls and raised his arm. "Awesome! Now let's go to the supermarket so we don't come back late!"

The girls happily nodded their heads and left the vicinity to head to the supermarket for ingredients.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"So, um... Would someone like to tell me why half the class was leaving when we came in?" Naruto questioned with a look of pure confusion as he placed the grocery bags on the table.

What he had been talking about was that many of his students where in his dorm room when he and the two other girls from before had returned to said dorm room, then Asuna literally kicked them out.

"Your guess is better than mine... To me, they were just making too much noise for me to continue my sleep..." Asuna explained as she tiredly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve from her pajamas.

What the girl said caused the others in the room to chuckle weakly. Negi then recalled there had been something he wanted to ask of his older brother figure. He gained a look of confidence in his eyes as he walked up to teen male. "Naruto-nii."

"Yeah, buddy. What's up?" The blond questioned the small red-haired boy next to him as he took a sip of tea that Konoka had made for everyone before they were kicked out.

"Could you teach me how to fight like you?" The young mage inquired with a hopeful and confident look in his eyes.

The questioned seemed to cause Naruto to stop sipping his tea, he placed the tea on the table and shook his head. "Nope, not gonna happen."

This response was something no one was expecting to hear. Chamo plopped himself on the table and took out a cigar out of nowhere and began to take a drag from it. "Anuie, I thought you out of all people would like to teach Aniki how to fight. Why don't you teach him?"

After taking and putting out the cancer stick, the shinobi answered the question of the ermine. "Do either of you remember what kind of training Ero Sennin made me go through way back when?" Negi and Chamo nodded their heads slowly in unison. Naruto continued as he placed the tea cup near his mouth. "Remember how bad and bloody I end up after the training session, and how many times Nekane-nee-chan had to heal me up?"

This questioned seemed to cause the young boy and ermine to have a chill run down their spins. Konoka then walked into the living room where her roommates plus childhood friend where at, she looked over to the blond curiously. "But Naruto-kun, didn't you say you were going to train Se-chan?"

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto confirmed, this made Negi to look at him with a perplexed look all the while Chamo gave a shit eating grin at the misunderstanding.

' _Oh, I see Anuie. You're going to 'train' Setsuna-nee-chan, you rascal.'_ The ermine thought to himself as he began to give out a perverted giggle.

"And before you get any mistake anything Negi or Chamo." Seemingly when he heard his name the ermine stopped his giggling, Naruto resumed where left off. "The only way I can train Se-chan is that because she has chakra flowing through her now thanks to the pactio between us."

Negi dropped his head as now his expression turned into a saddened look. "I see, so you won't ever be able to train me, huh..."

"Well, I didn't say I couldn't train you." At this comment the young mage returned to looking at his older brother figure with hope in his eyes. Naruto smiled as he stuck his right fist out. "I can't teach you any of that magic stuff or chakra stuff, maybe just some hand-to-hand combat and a little bit of conditioning. But I think if you want to learn more about hand-to-hand combat, you'll need to find a proper teacher to teach you."

"All right! Thank you, Naruto-nii!" Negi excitedly gushed as he smacked his left fist against the older boy's right fist.

The three girls in the room, plus ermine, all watched how Naruto was able to make an absolute one-eighty with Negi's emotion. The two then broke away from the fist bump, the red-haired boy ran over and picked up his jacket. "Naruto-nii, I'm going somewhere right now and I would like if you come with me."

The blond finished his tea and placed it on the table, he got up into a standing position as he walked over to the young boy. "I have nothing to do so I'll come along, maybe something fun will happen." He finished with his fox like grin.

"Hey, Negi can I come too? I can't go back to sleep after being woken up." Asuna informed as she began to do her hair.

"Yes, please come Asuna-san! I would like to you to come as well." The young mage said with a happy smile of relief on his face.

"I'll make sure some tasty dinner is ready when you guys get back!" Konoka happily stated as the three, plus Chamo, made their way out of their dorm room while gesturing goodbye to the two other girls.

* * *

 **(Eva's Cottage)**

"What? You want to be my apprentice? Are you some kind of idiot?" Eva questioned Negi of what he had just requested, the timing could not be worse since she was having allergies problems thanks to the pollen.

' _I see, so he's planning on asking Eva-chan for training. Though I wonder what she's going to make him do, hopefully it's not going to be something similar to what Ero Sennin made me do...'_ Naruto tiredly told himself as he recalled what he had to do for the Sannin to teach him.

"You and I are still enemies; do you remember that!? And I've still got a grudge against your father, the Thousand Master! I'm not looking for apprentices anyway!" The sick vampire shouted, she then looked over to the only other blond in the room with a glare. "Why don't you ask the Idiot or Takamichi!?"

"Well, Naruto-nii has his reasons for not teaching me magic... And Takamichi is overseas right now..." Negi meekly explained as he kneeled in front of the little vampire, he then gained a confident look in his eyes. "Please, Evangeline-san I saw for myself how strong you were at Kyoto! You are the only person who I can learn magical combat from!"

' _Nice one, Negi! Keep shooting up her pride and saying those things!'_ Naruto mentally shouted in his head with how smart his surrogate brother was handling the situation.

What the young mage had just said caused the blonde to fluster up ever so slightly, she looked away from the others hoping they wouldn't see. "S-So... You were moved by how strong I was, huh?" From seeing a confident head nod from the corner of her eyes, she turned to face the young mage.

"...Do you really mean that?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Yes!" Negi declared with utmost confidence.

Eva finally gave into the red-haired boys request. "...Well, if you insist. Although, I am an evil mage, so of course you'll have to offer something in exchange." She then placed her right foot out in front of her. "First, you must lick my feet! Then we'll talk about you swearing your eternal devotion to me as my slave."

' _Woah! That's something I wasn't prepared to hear...'_ Naruto inwardly told himself in shock, he then had a bead of sweat drop down his head as Asuna smacked away Eva with her fan. _'Or that...'_

"What do you think you're doing, Eva-chan!? Making such an adult request from a child!" Asuna shouted towards the vampire as she pointed her fan towards said vampire, she then pointed the fan towards Naruto who still seemed to be taken aback. "And you, Whiskers! Why are you just standing there watching!?"

The shinobi shrugged his shoulder. "I thought it was some sort of master-apprenticeship thing, I had to do something similar before with my master."

"What did you... No never mind I think I rather not know..." The magic canceler deadpanned.

"D-Damn you, Kagurazaka Asuna..." Eva muttered as she rubbed the side of her head. For whatever reason she gained a devious smirk on her face as she looked up to the orange-haired girl. "Why are you doing all this for him, anyway...? Is it that you've fallen in love... With a ten-year-old brat?"

The questioned seemed to bring a bright blush to Asuna's cheeks. "N-N-No! Negi is still just a kid, and I'm only looking after him!"

"Hahaha! Why are you turning all red then? That's so sweet, Kagurazaka Asuna!" Eva laughed at the girl's predicament, even Naruto began to chuckle slightly.

Not knowing how to respond or deal with what was in front of her, Asuna dealt with it the only way she knew how. To beat it and pummel it to the ground. The two girls broke into a cat fight, all the while Naruto with Mini-Tabi nuzzling against his leg, Negi, Chamo, Chachamaru and her sister watched.

Negi had some tears rolling down his cheek while he went to grab onto the shirt of his older brother figure. "Naruto-nii! Stop this please!"

Naruto really didn't want to stop the fight since he thought it looked pretty funny to watch, but with the look his surrogate younger brother was giving him he couldn't refuse. He patted the boy on his head. "Don't worry Negi, I'll stop this, I'll stop this."

The shinobi walked over to where the cat fight was happening, and in a single second the two girls stopped fighting as they were now being held by the napes of their shirts by the shinobi. "Are you two done now?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yes/Yeah..." The two girls said in unison with each other, the shinobi then placed them both back on the floor.

Eva, who now had some scratches and light bruises, looked over to Negi. "Boya, come here next Saturday and I'll test you to decide whether you can be my apprentice or not, okay?"

"Thank you!" Negi happily thanked the blonde with a bright smile of his.

"Ah, wait! Before you lot leave, there's something I need to ask of this Idiot." The sick vampire informed the others before they left.

Naruto looked at the small blonde with a perplexed look. "Eh? You need something from me, Eva-chan?"

"No, the other Idiot." Eva said sarcastically. "Yes, I need to ask you something."

"Ah, alright then..." The shinobi said, he then turned around to look at his roommates. "You guys can go ahead, I'm going to walk around the area after."

"Alright see you later Naruto-nii." Negi responded with a smile while Chamo and Asuna waved goodbye to the shinobi.

After making sure they left, Eva spoke up with mild curiosity in her eyes. "So, when Kagurazaka questioned why you didn't stop the Boya from licking my feat, you said you had to do something similar no?" With a head nod from the male teen she continued. "So, could I know what you had to do?"

"Oh, so that's what you want to know..." Naruto muttered to himself. He watched as the girl's eyes seemed to want to know the answer, he then broke into grin. "Well if you must know, all I had to do was transform into a beautiful and naked teenage girl."

That was the one answer the vampire had not been expecting and as a result, she just dropped her jaw being absolutely dumbstruck as where her puppets. The looks caused Naruto to break into a laughing fit. "Hahahaha! The looks on your faces could kill someone! Hahaha!"

The shinobi then wiped away a tear that appeared from him laughing to hard. "Hahaha, well anyway I think I'll take my leave and let you think about what you just heard." He then disappeared from the room in a trail of leaves.

' _W-What kind of perverted master did he have...? He sounds almost as worse as 'him'...'_ Eva told herself as she began to process what she just heard.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Hahaha... The look on Eva-chan's face was priceless... I should have tried and get a photo..." Naruto muttered to himself in amusement. But even all his laughing couldn't overpower the sound his stomach made when he was hungry.

The blond looked down to his belly as he clutched it with his left hand. "I know Konoka-chan is making food for us and all, but I need to eat something so my stomach can stop making all this noise..."

He suddenly smelled an all too familiar scent in the air, he followed this scent until he ended up in front of food cart that had the words "Chao Bao Zi" in big bold letters, he was taken aback from how many people were taking up the area. Naruto looked around the area to see if he could get something to eat. "Hey, is anyone here?"

"Ah, if it isn't Naruto-san." A happy female voice said from behind the male teen.

Naruto turned around and was surprised to see one of his students behind him holding tray upon trays of food. He then was able to shake of his shocked state and form a smile on his face. "Hey, Chao-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I own this establishment-ne." Chao happily informed her assistant teacher as she placed the food tray's on top of the counter. She then pulled out a seat for the teen. "Here, sit down Naruto-san.

The blond happily took the gesture and took a seat. "So, Chao-chan are you the only one running this place?"

"No, I have some friends helping me, see-ne?" The brunette inquired as she pointed behind her, the blond had only now noticed the other person in the cart.

"Ah, Satsuki-chan! Hey there 'tebayo!" Naruto happily greeted his other student who was behind the counter.

The girl turned around and smiled towards her assistant teacher. "Hello, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto swore he saw koalas behind his student when she smiled at him. Chao then placed a cup of water in front of the male teen to grab his attention. "Naruto-san, is there anything you would like to eat?"

Before the boy himself could answer, his stomach decided to answer for him with a loud. He began to blush a light pink in embarrassment while the two girls giggled at him, after dousing down his blush, he decided to speak. "I wouldn't expect to find ramen here, would I?"

"Ramen?" Chao questioned as she organized the menus, with a slight head nod from the blond the brunette broke into a feline grin. "Well lucky for you, the Chao Bao Zi has ramen as one of its best items! What would you like?"

' _Hmm... Konoka-chan is making dinner for tonight and that probably won't be for another few hours, so I'll need to have enough food in me to keep me active for... I say three hours... Yeah that seems like the perfect amount!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he thought how many ramen bowls he should eat.

"I'll take ten extra-large BBQ pork miso ramen please! And some nikuman on the side as well 'tebayo!" Naruto excitedly declared much to the surprise of the two girls.

"A-Are you sure about this-ne? C-Can you really eat that much?" The Chinese girl asked with a few beads of sweat flowing down her head.

"Yup, sure I can!" The shinobi confidently stated with his fox like grin.

The girl could only shake her head at her assistant teacher, she turned around to face her chef with her feline grin. "Satsuki, ten extra-large BBQ pork miso ramen and with um... Ten nikuman as well!" Satsuki happily obliged with the task she was given.

Twenty minutes had passed since Naruto had asked for the food, however to him it seemed like an eternity. He had his head resting against the counter, that was until he smelled an all too familiar smell. He quickly jolted his head up so quickly some would be surprised he didn't break his neck.

"Here's your order." Chao informed the male teen with a graceful smile as she and Satsuki started to place down the many bowls of ramen in front of him, along with the nikuman.

Naruto had his hands shaking as he picked up his chop-sticks, he took in a gulp not ready to see what awaits him. "A-A-Alright... T-Time to chow down..." As the blond picked up the noodles and placed it near his mouth, he took one more gulp before he starts eating.

As soon as the noodles touched his lips, it felt like the shinobi had just entered cloud nine. However, no one could tell has he had stopped moving and his bangs were covering his eyes. Feeling a little bit concerned for their assistant teacher, Chao went to put her hand out to touch him. "Um... Naruto-sensei, are you alrigh-"

The girl didn't even get to finish as Naruto started to gulf down his bowl of ramen in front of him. The two girls were in shock at the rate which Naruto was eating, only three minutes had passed and he was already done with his fifth bowl and had almost completely finished his nikuman.

A few more minutes had passed and Naruto was completely done with his food, he closed his eyes as he had a satisfied grin after drinking a cup of water. "Ah~! Haven't had any ramen this good in a while, it really soothes the soul ya'know?"

The blond then realized he wasn't getting any response, he opened his eyes to look at a still completely shock Chao and Satsuki. He waved his hand in front of them trying to get their attention. "Hey, Chao-chan, Satsuki-chan, are you there?"

This seemed to break the girls out of their shocked state, the Chinese girl began to giggle while the chef smiled as the two of them picked up the empty bowls and plates. "Hehehe, you were really serious about eating all that-ne..."

"But of course, I never joke about stuff that involves ramen." Naruto explained firmly, but then he broke into a bright smile. "You should find yourself lucky, Chao-chan."

"Oh, and why is that-ne?" The girl asked obviously confused by what he meant.

The shinobi got up from his seat and did a little stretch before he brought out his good guy pose. "Well, as of today consider me your new best customer 'tebayo!"

' _Wait a minute... If Naruto-sensei becomes a new time local here... And buys what he bought today... We will be making more money we could ever before-ne!'_ The brunette thought to herself in pure joy. She gave the shinobi, in her case, a good girl pose. "Awesome, I hope you stick to your word-ne!"

"Of course, I never go back on my word 'tebayo!" The blond replied with a bright grin, he then took out his wallet from his back pocket. "So, how much will that cost?"

The girl stopped him from taking money out, this seemed to confuse the boy. She looked at him with a grin across her face. "Don't worry about it, this time was just a free sample."

"W-Wait, are you sure about this? I would feel bad if I didn't pay at least half of it." Naruto responded with a doubtful look across his face.

After managing to make him put his wallet away, Chao backed up and nodded her head with her grin still in place. "Yes, I'm sure. You said it yourself that you're going to be our best customer no? So, that means we can make up all the money later, especially with how much ramen you can eat-ne."

The blond finally gave in, he placed his wallet back into his pocket. "Well, if you say so..." He then realized what time it was thanks to the watch near them, he looked back to the two with a small smile as he began to walk away from the food cart. "I'm sorry, Chao-chan, Satsuki-chan. But I have to leave now!"

"Okay, later Naruto-sensei!" The brunette girl shouted towards her assistant teacher with a smile.

"Goodbye, Naruto-sensei." Satsuki said with her usual gentle tone of voice as she washed the dishes.

* * *

 **(Outside of the Dormitory)**

Naruto had his hands behind his head as he made his way back to his dorm room. As he was walking, he saw three of his roommates which caused him to smile. "Negi, Chamo, Asuna-chan!" He shouted as he ran up to the three.

"Hey there, Naruto-nii." Negi happily greeted the older boy with Chamo raising his paw in acknowledgement to teen.

"...Hey, Naruto." Asuna muttered as she looked away from the boy.

"Is something wrong, Asuna-chan? Why aren't you looking at me, is there something on my face?" Naruto inquired as he walked up to his roommates.

The query made the bell-wearing girl look at her assistant teacher, she began to frantically wave her hands in front of herself. "N-No! I-It's nothing like that!"

Negi eyes widen as he forgot to warn his roommates about. "Ah... Asuna-san, Naruto-nii, I don't think either of you would, but I would like to warn you to not eat the chocolate on my desk." For some reason this caught Asuna's attention more so than Naruto's.

"Remember when I first arrived here, I tried to make that love potion but ended up failing? I've been worried about that, so I asked Chamo-kun to order some more." The young mage informed the older teens innocently with a smile on his face as they walked towards their dorm room.

' _Love potions? Didn't Nekane-nee-chan say stuff like that is super illegal in the magic world or something?' The_ shinobi mentally questioned himself of when Nekane had been teaching about

"Those chocolates cause those who eat them to fall in love with the first person they see." Chamo explained with a grin. "Of course, they only last for about half a day or so."

"L-Love... Potion...?" Asuna meekly asked as she looked at the young boy with a perplexed look.

"Yes, I'm sorry that it took so long." Negi apologized with a smile as he scratched the side of his head.

This apology didn't seem to matter to the magic canceler as she had just taken out her pactio and struck it against the young mage while blushing heavily. "Then tell me in the first place!"

After getting up from the help of Naruto, Negi looked at the girl with a confused look. "...You didn't happen to eat one, did you Asuna-san?"

The bell wearing girl looked shocked from the question. "N... N-No way! Hahaha!"

' _She totally ate one.'_ Naruto and Chamo thought in unison with a bead of sweat dropping down behind their heads.

Now when the four would go into their room, they would see Konoka tightly holding onto Setsuna if she were a lifeline with the former rubbing her heads against the back of the latter. All the while the swordswoman pleaded for help from her friends.

"Were throwing these things out." Naruto coldly stated as he threw the chocolates away into the trash.

"Yeah." Asuna agreed upon as she watched him do so.

"C'mon Anuie those were expensive to get!" Chamo informed with tears rolling down his sides.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"Naruto-nii, do you have any idea on what kind of test Evangeline-san might make me take?" Negi questioned as he and his roommates were running towards the school.

Naruto was in his more formal teaching attire which consisted of him wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He crossed his arms together as he thought of what the vampire could have as a test, but nothing came to mind. "Mhm... Sorry to tell you, but I can't really think of anything she might throw your way."

"Oh..." The young mage sighed. Then something had caught his and the others near him attention. "What's going on over there?"

The roommates all looked down at the stair case to see a what seemed like a crowd surrounding Ku Fei, this cause the young mage and girls to panic. Unlike the shinobi who simply smirked at what he saw.

"You don't have to worry, Negi-bozu. Stuff like this happens all the time-de gozaru." Kaede reassured the young boy.

"Today is the day we defeat you, Ku Fei of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society!" One of the many martial art declared.

"Then come-aru." Ku Fei calmly yet confidently taunted with a smirk.

"Get her!" One of them shouted, they all charged at the girl. But this was futile as in a quick moment Ku Fei had taken down every single person.

"Is that all-aru? Isn't there anyone who's stronger-aru?" The Chinese girl inquired with her smirk still in place.

' _Damn, at that speed she's probably anywhere from low genin to high genin.'_ Naruto inwardly told himself as he began to grin. _'At least now when we spar, I know it won't be completely boring.'_

Only now had Ku Fei realized that her teachers were near her, she smiled as she waved her hand towards them. "Goodmorning, Negi-bozu! Naruto-san!"

"Morning Ku-chan!" Naruto greeted back with a smile.

Negi smiled as he walked over to the girl. "Good morning, Ku Fei-sa-"

"I'm not done yet, Fei-buchou!" A karateka shouted as they ran up behind Negi, which shocked the young boy so much he couldn't move.

However, the martial artist was quickly put done by a right jab from Ku Fei and a left hook kick from Naruto. Negi could only stand there in shock as he watched the two take down the martial artist with utmost ease.

After placing the guy in his place, quite literally since his face was in the ground, the two blonds turned around to make sure the red-haired boy was fine. "Are you okay, Negi-bozu-aru?"

"Y... Yes, thanks you two." Negi told the two with a smile, he then recalled what Naruto had told him yesterday. "If you want to learn more about hand-to-hand combat, you'll need to find a proper teacher to teach you."

"That was a nice kick you did there, Naruto-san." The martial artist happily complimented the shinobi.

"Thanks Ku-chan! That jab you did was really well done." The shinobi complimented back with a smile.

As the group returned to running to school, Naruto couldn't help but think how similar Ku Fei's fighting style was so similar to that of the Hyuga's, the Jukenpo.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"This here will also be on the test, so please be sure to look over and study it." Negi explained to his class as he pointed his ruler to the board, he then placed the ruler down as he smiled at his class. "Well, that will be all for today."

Naruto smiled while he sat on a chair that was beside one of the windows as he watched the class bow towards him and Negi. The young boy then remembered that he had an announcement to make. "Ah, Ku Fei-san, can you meet me in front of the world tree after class?"

All the girls in the class looked towards Ku Fei, which caused the girl to have a bead of sweat drop run down her neck. The girl did her best to answer, even with looks giving her anxiety. "Sure, I'll see you there-aru."

There had been some silence until the bell had run, the young mage made his way out of the class before he had a chance to see his students swarm the one girl, he had just asked to meet up with him later. Naruto was still in the class; however, he wasn't paying attention to the girls. His mind was somewhere else.

' _Hmm... So, that's what he's planning?'_ Naruto inwardly asked himself with a perplexed look, he closed his eyes as he made a smirk on his face. _'Lucky guy, he might have already found two strong teachers to train him.'_

"Is there a problem, Naruto-sensei?" A voice called out.

The shinobi opened his eyes and looked over to see who had called him, he smiled as he instantly recognized who it had been. "Ah, Akira-chan."

For whatever reason the girl had heard a thump sound in her chest as soon as she saw the blond's smile, a smile which was able to bring some heat to her cheeks. The teen male continued where he left off. "There's nothing wrong. I was just thinking of something rather amusing 'tebayo."

"O... O-Oh, I see..." The brunette muttered as she tried to fight off the blush.

Naruto got up from his seat and cracked his neck. "Alright, guess I'll be going now, see you later."

Akira slowly nodded her head as a smile mad it's way on her face. "Okay, goodbye Naruto-sen-"

She was cut by a light flick to the forehead. She looked to see her assistant teacher grinning at her while she rubbed her forehead with both hands. "C'mon Akira-chan, I said before when class ends or when we're out of school no more of that 'sensei' thing."

"A-Ah, okay... How about N-Naruto-san...?" The female teen meekly inquired as she continued to rub her forehead.

"Better!" The shinobi commented with him closing his eyes which now made him look almost fox like thanks to his grin. He turned around and walked to the doors of the class as he waved his hand in the air. "Alright girls, see you later!"

"Goodbye, Naruto-san!" The students happily replied.

* * *

 **(World Tree)**

"I wonder what Negi-bozu wants to talk to me about-aru?" Ku Fei questioned herself as she ate a nikuman.

Unknown to her, most of her classmates were hiding behind some bushes watching her. And unknown to the both of them, Naruto had been watching both groups from atop a tree branch.

"Ku Fei-san!" A young boy's voice shouted with glee.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Let's see if I was right." The shinobi told himself as he watched the young mage approach the martial artist.

He then smirked at what he saw next when the young boy tried to punch the female teen, only to be put into a locked position by the girl herself. "Hehehe, I guess I was right."

* * *

 **(Negi & Ku Fei)**

"Fufu... You know Negi-bozu, you probably shouldn't try to hit your own students-aru." Ku Fei joked with the boy then lightly hit him on the side of his head. "If I was serious, there would be a fist logged in the back of your head right now-aru."

"Hehehe... J-Just what I would expect from you, Ku Fei-san..." Negi commented with a sheepish smile as the girl let him out of the lock. "K-Ku Fei-san, the truth is... I..."

"Negi! You were here like you said!" A voice that belonged to a female teen yelled.

The young mage and martial artist, plus shinobi, looked down the stairs to see Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna still in their school uniform. The young mage smiled as he and his student walked down the stairs. "Asuna-san!"

"We're going to go bowling and karaoke because Setsuna-san says she's never been to it before. Do you want to come with us too?" The orange-haired girl asked the red-haired, she then looked over to the blonde. "You too if you want Ku Fei-san."

"Oh, that sounds great! I'll go, thank you-aru!" Ku Fei cheered with joy.

"Hm... Alright, sounds good, I'll go!" Negi happily informed his students.

"Do you mind if I come too?" A voice from nowhere suddenly ask.

Everyone, especially the hiding students, had been startled as they saw Naruto standing right beside Asuna with a grin on his face. The mentioned girl tried to hit the male, only for him to end up dodging. "Hey! Don't suddenly sneak up on us, Whiskers!"

"Hahaha! My bad, my bad." The blond sheepishly apologized to the girl, he looked over to the swordswoman. "So, may I come 'tebayo?"

"Yes, please come Naru-kun." Setsuna replied with a kind smile.

' _Naru-kun?'_ Many of the girls who hid thought with almost a hint of jealousy at the nickname the girl had given their handsome teacher.

Of course, Ayaka didn't think of this as she was the first to come out of the bushes and run up to the group with open arms and hearts surrounding her. "Ara, Negi-sensei! What a coincidence! If you're going bowling, then I shall accompany you~!" She affectionally yelled towards the young boy much to his and the others surprise.

* * *

 **(Bowling Alley)**

And now half, if not the entire class was at the bowling alley. And Ayaka, for whatever reason she had, had challenged Ku Fei to a game. While the two girls were playing against each other, the shinobi was still trying to figure out how to hold the ball. "God damn it! Which finger goes in which hole!?"

"Ara? Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" A calming female voice asked.

Naruto turned around to see the bustiest girl in class 3-A, Naba Chizuru. He gained a light pink to his cheeks as he looked at his student and the ball in his hand, he then gained a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "A-Ah... Well you see, Chizuru-chan... I've never actually went bowling before... So, I don't know how to hold this thing..."

"Would you like me to help you?" Chizuru asked with a kind reassuring smile.

"Y-Yes please..." Naruto muttered as he lowered his head and held the ball with both hands.

The brunette walked over to the blond and placed her soft hands atop his bigger hands, and showed him how to hold the ball and where to place his fingers in. Of course, this brought a blush to the male and it only got worse as now he could feel her hot breath and 'assets' on his arm.

' _T-They're pretty big... A-And their soft...'_ The shinobi thought to himself as he tried his best to fight off a nose bleed.

Some of the girls in the class watched in either surprise or displeasure while their classmate helped their handsome teacher, some even said that they had never seen the girl being so straight forward with someone before.

Chizuru then took her hands of the hands of Naruto, with a smile on her face she looked towards him. "All right, that's all. Try throwing it."

"Okay, thanks Chizuru-chan." Naruto thanked the girl with a bright smile, which in turn brought a blush to the girl.

He then walked up to his alley, he got into a throwing position as he eyed down the pins like a hunter hunting down its prey. Some of the girls had stopped playing and just watch with the amount of intensity that radiated of the blond teacher.

"Here goes... Nothing!" The male teen declared as he threw the ball down the alley, for only it to end up in the side lane. This caused for all of his students who had been watching just to face fault.

"What was that, Naruto-kun!?" Fuuka jokingly shouted as she got up.

"Hehehe... My bad." Naruto sheepishly apologized with a grin, he then looked over to another direction and then back to his students. "You guys continue to play without me, I'll be going somewhere but I'll be right back."

He then walked off to the direction where he had glanced to, the girls got curious to where he was going and then saw he was just going to the washroom, they then returned to playing their game.

' _Damn, that wasn't very cool of me...'_ The blond thought to himself with a displeased look on his face as he walked towards the restrooms, he then stopped as he saw four of his students beside a wall.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to Asuna, Haruna, Satsuki, and Misora.

Before the bell-wearing girl could give an answer, the glasses-wearing girl did with a devious smirk. "Naruto, you wouldn't believe but Negi-kun is going to confess his love to Ku Fei-chan!"

This statement caused the male teen to face fault, he then slowly got up off the ground using his forearms as support. "C-Could you explain what you mean, Haruna-chan?"

Before the girl got to answer, Asuna was the one to speak so she could save herself an upcoming headache. "Naruto, remember when you and Ku Fei-san had saved Negi earlier?" With a nod from a now standing blond she continued. "Well, Paru here thinks that's when Negi had found his love for her."

"Oh, I see what you mean now." Naruto announced as he nodded his head, which caused the mangaka to have stars in her eyes as she thought she was right. He then stopped nodding his head and smirked. "Although, I got to say you're wrong about that, Haruna-chan."

Haruna seemed somewhat crushed to hear her theory was wrong. "Huh? What do you mean I'm wrong? All the evidence can only lead to that outcome, no?"

Naruto spun on his heels as he walked into the male's washroom. "All I'll say is that he's doing what I told him too, ask Asuna-chan she knows." And with that he left as the girls started to question the mentioned girl by what he meant and what she knew.

After a few minutes in the washroom, Naruto came out with a satisfied smile. He then noticed that some of the girls had been eaves dropping on Negi and Ku Fei's conversation. He walked over when he heard Negi confess what he had been wanting to say. "W-Would... Would please teach me Chinese martial arts!?"

"Huh? You want to learn Chinese martial arts-aru?" Ku Fei questioned as she and the girls were surprised of what the young boy had just requested, unlike the ear to ear grinning male teen.

"Yes, the really strong boy I had to fight before we Naruto-nii in the others use the same technique as you did this morning. Of course, I know that Naruto-nii or Asuna-san won't always be there, and I relied too much on Naruto-nii as well... There had been that boy Kotarou-kun as well, he was very strong. So, I thought of asking you to teach me." Negi explained to the now less confused girl.

Ku Fei couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the boy who held determination in his eyes. "...So, you want to become strong-aru? Is that it?"

"Yes!" Negi declared with a now confident smile.

"See, what did I tell you?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as he got beside Asuna and the other girls.

"...Oh, I see so this is what you meant." Asuna said impressed by how deceiving he could be with his words. She then recalled on how the young mage should find an actually teacher if he would want to learn more about hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto happily nodded his head with his smirk still in place. "Yup! Exactly it, and I couldn't say it better than that Ku-chan is probably his best bet."

"Hey! Naruto knew what was going along the entire time! And he didn't even tell us! Let's get 'em girls!" Haruna angrily shouted as this caused some of the girls to start chasing their assistant teacher along with the martial artist.

"Why are they chasing us!?" Naruto yelled in fear as just dodged a chair thrown at him by Ayaka.

"I don't know-aru!" Ku Fei fearfully informed, she then looked at the blond beside her with stars in her eyes. "When are we going to spar-aru?"

"Not the time, Ku-chan!" Naruto announced with fear audible in his voice as he and the girl ran faster than before.

* * *

Chapter 14 End.

 **Author Notes: Hey everybody, hope you guys all had an amazing Christmas and New Year's! I don't really have much to put down here for today, sorry lol.**

 **On a side note, who's excited to watch new Dragon Ball Super Movie!?**

 **P.S Special thanks to: "Wonijs" for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Apprenticeship Test?

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Apprenticeship Test!?**

"Ladies and folks, she's done it! Sasaki Makie of Mahora, has won the nationals!" A person announced to the very happy Makie and the crowd that filed the gymnasium that she was in.

"Congratulations, Makie-san!" Negi cheered with a happy smile while Ako, Yuuna, and Akira where behind him, all equally happy for their friend.

"Way to go, Makie!" Ako praised the girl.

The pink-haired girl smiled as she raised her hand and waved over to her friends while a smile formed on her face. "Thank you, Negi-kun! Thank you everyone! I really did it-Hmph!?"

It seemed that all that had just happened was a dream for Makie. The girl slowly raised her head as she wiped away some drool while some of her classmates giggled at her. "A-Ah, w-what was that just now...?"

"Here, Makie-chan." Naruto informed the girl with a grin as he had been chuckling at the girl who had just woken up.

The girl looked over to the blond teacher, who was sitting beside the window, and saw him throwing some pieces of chalk up and down in his hand. Makie began to scratch the back of her head while she gave a sheepish smile. "O-Oh... I see. Sorry, Naruto-sensei, Negi-kun... I didn't get much sleep this morning thanks to my training..."

"It's alright, Makie-san." Negi reassured the girl with a smile. "You really like gymnastics, right?"

The query seemed to bring a blush to the girl's face. "U-Um, well..."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

' _I wonder what's going to happen today...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the halls with both hands behind his head. He then gained a dreaded look on his face. _'Oh, yeah... I have some paper work to do...'_

"Naruto-san!" A feminine voice yelled.

The blond turned around to see two of his students. He raised his hand and waved to the girls as he smiled towards them. "Hey, Makie-chan! Ako-chan! Where are you two, headed?"

"I was going to talk to my supervisor, Ninomiya-sensei." Makie happily told the male teenager as the three started to walk down the hall.

"And I choose to come with Makie, for only part of the way though." Ako informed Naruto with a smile. "Would you like to come as well, Naruto-san?"

Naruto happily nodded his head with a grin accompanying his face. "Yeah, sure 'tebayo."

"Do you guys want to have a race there?" The pink-haired girl inquired.

"Now, Makie-chan. You know running in the school is not allowed." Naruto sternly told the girl, which seemed to make her slightly pout. He then broke into his fox like grin. "Well, who ever said I was someone to follow the rules?"

He then broke into a sprint which prompted the girls to start running after him. Ako began to pout with her friend. "Naruto-san! Getting a head start isn't fair!"

"C'mon, Naruto-kun!" Makie shouted as she and her friend began to run faster after their assistant teacher.

After a few minutes of sprinting, or in Naruto's case speed walking, the trio finally arrived at the gymnasium where Ninomiya was at. Naruto grinned while he raised his hand with his index finger extended. "First!"

"Ah... T-That, wasn't fair... N-Naruto-san..." Ako said as she and Makie had arrived behind the blond and took the time to catch their breaths.

"I don't think Makie will make the competition." Ninomiya said to Shizuna, who both were unaware of the trio who were right outside the office.

"Ara? Why is that?" Shizuna asked as she was very confused on why her collogue would say such a thing.

"Well... Her technique is very precise, she also has a lot of athletic ability, and she trains enthusiastically..." Ninomiya marked off all the pink acrobatics good points while sipping her tea. "That girl's cheerfulness and simplicity is definitely her strong point... But it is also the cause of her weakness."

' _Weakness?'_ Naruto, Makie, and Shizuna thought.

"To put it nicely, she's naïve... To put in a bad way, she's childish. It's like watching a primary school student preform. That's why I think she won't pass." Ninomiya finished explaining.

What the teacher had said caused Makie to run away from the area, while some tears began to roll down her face. Ako then turned to Naruto with a worried look in her eyes, Naruto nodded his head. "Go, she needs a friend right now."

And just like that, Ako ran after the pink gymnastic. Naruto watched the scene with a sad look in his eyes as he recalled some memoirs of his academy years. _'An idiot like you can never be the Hokage! You're a failure, you got that!? You won't ever be a shinobi no matter how hard you try!'_

The blond shook his head as he tried to get rid of the thoughts. He then decided to make his presence known to the other two teachers as he walked into the office with his fox like smile on his face. "Hey, Shizuna-sensei. Ninomiya-sensei."

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Hello." Shizuna happily greeted the young teacher while Ninomiya happily waved her hand at him.

"What are you doing right now?" The blonde female had asked with gentle smile.

"Ah, nothing much. Just this and that, ya'know?" The teen male said nonchalantly, he then looked over to Ninomiya's monitor and walked over to said teacher. "Hey, is that Makie-chan?"

The gymnastics coach turned her gaze to where her monitor was and smiled. "Yeah, that's her alright... Would you like to see?"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto affirmed with an intrigued look on his face.

Ninomiya then started to play the video of Makie again for Naruto to watch. After the video had finished, Naruto had a surprised look on his face. "Wow! I knew Makie-chan did gymnastics, but I never thought she was so good at it!"

"She sure is amazing, isn't she?" Shizuna asked with a playful smile.

"Well, I'll get going now." Naruto informed the two females as he walked to the exit of the office. He then thought of something he should say. "Hey, Ninomiya-sensei."

"Yes?" Ninomiya responded as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you say Makie-chan looked really happy and free in that recording?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Both teachers were either confused or surprised by what they heard. Naruto then waved his hand to his colleagues. "Alright, I'm going now. See you later!" And with that he closed the door to the office as the two teachers re-watched the clip of Makie preforming.

' _Free, huh...?'_ Ninomiya thought to herself in bewilderment.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"C'mon, Negi! Come faster!" Naruto declared as he and his surrogate brother exchanged blows with each other. "At this rate you won't even make me use one percent of my full power!"

 _'W-Wait, he's not even using one percent!?'_ Negi thought to himself in disbelief, he then tried to increase his speed. "Y-Yes!"

It was currently seven thirty in the morning, and as one could guess Naruto was currently helping Negi with his hand-to-hand abilities with some good old sparring. The older boy was in his orange pants and black long-sleeved shirt that he had rolled the sleeves to his elbows, and the younger boy was in his blue hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves and brown slacks.

As the continued to exchange blows, the younger boy had dropped his speed for a moment, of course the older boy would take advantage of this and deliver a punch to the face of the younger boy.

"Ah..." The young mage groaned as he landed on the ground from the unexpected punch.

"Hahaha, did I go a bit more serious then I had too?" The shinobi questioned with a playful smile while scratching the back of his head.

"N-No..." Negi denied as he got himself back on his feet. "Thank you, this is what I need to get stronger..."

Naruto grinned and gave the boy a head nod. "Good, with that attitude you will definitely get stronger 'tebayo!"

"Thanks, Naruto-nii!" Negi thanked his older brother figure as he returned into a fighting stance.

"Ah, Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" A very happy female voice shouted.

Both boys turned their head down the stairs that lead up to the world tree to see one of their students running up to them. Naruto smiled and waved his hand towards the student. "Hey, Makie-chan!"

"Goodmorning, Makie-san." Negi greeted his student with a smile.

"What are you two doing so early in the morning?" The pink-haired girl asked, she then noticed of a few scratches and brusies on the young boy. This caused the girl to panic and start to check on the boy. "Wawawa! Negi-kun, what are all these bruises!?"

"Haha... It's okay, Makie-san." Negi reassured the girl as he placed his hands atop of the girl's and look at her. "Naruto-nii and I were just doing some light sparing."

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto told the girl with a grin.

"Oh, so that's it..." Makie said to herself with an almost sad look on her face.

' _So, I guess she's still trying to deal with what Ninomiya-sensei said, huh?'_ Naruto thought to himself, worried for his student. He then smirked as he had thought of a good idea. "Hey, Makie-chan! How would you like to see me and Negi spar for a while?"

The query was so sudden that it caught both Negi and Makie by surprise, more so the girl. The girl looked at her assistant teacher somewhat surprised. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to bother either of you..."

"No, it's alright with us! Right, Negi?" He said as he turned to the younger boy with a grin.

"Uh-huh, it's fine." Negi agreed, still a bit perplexed by the current situation.

"O... Okay, if Negi-kun says so." Makie babbled. She then walked over to the hand rail and sat there as she watched the two boys return to exchanging hits with each other.

As the two boys continued to spar, the girl had noticed something that the two shared. "T-Their smiling...?"

The girl then smiled largely as she pumped her fist into the air. "Go, Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!"

' _Heh, so it seems like this was a good idea after all!'_ Naruto thought to himself in glee.

The two boys then connect fist to fist, the girl swore that she had just felt a breeze past her as the two-fist connected. She gained a puzzled look. "Huh? What was that just now?"

"That was a good hit, Negi!" The blond praised the boy as he pulled his fist back to his side.

The red-haired boy grinned as he did the same, although his hand was trembling slightly. "T-Thank yo-"

"Hmph... So, martial arts, huh?" A feminine voice questioned with a bit of an annoyed tone.

The trio turned their heads down the stairs to see Eva with her hands on her hips, Chachamaru with Chachazero resting on her head. Naruto grinned at the trio down the stairs. "Hey, morning guys!"

Two the beside him did the same, although this didn't seem to matter to the little blonde as she continued to wear an annoyed look on her face. "You're going to practice Kung Fu, then? Then maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice."

This statement seemed to confuse Negi and Makie, while Naruto was a little surprised. The pink-haired girl looked over to the red-haired boy for more explanation. "What's happening, Negi-kun?"

"Um... Ah... Y-You see, I asked Evangeline-san to take me on as her apprentice..." Negi stammered as he tried to assess the current predicament.

Eva then turned around as she and her puppets began to take their leave. "Well, it's only natural that a child would be playing at Kung Fu, see you."

"Oh~ Are you jealous that Negi is learning to fight from someone other than yourself?" Naruto questioned with a shit-eating grin as he appeared next to Eva with a Shunshin.

"Wh-What! No, of course not!" The little vampire shouted in embarrassment as a blush accompanied her face.

After a bit of pondering, Makie spoke up. "Hey, Eva-chan! Why are you picking on Negi-kun? Why won't you allow him to be your apprentice?"

"She's jealous, Makie-chan~!" The shinobi said with his grin still on his face as the little blond began to shake him violently.

"No, I'm not! You idiot!" Eva yelled as her blush increased in color.

' _Kekeke, I've never seen Master like this since she used to hang around that Thousand Master guy.'_ Chachazero said to herself in joy as she and her younger sister watched.

The blonde then looked over to her pink-haired classmate with an irritated look. "Hmph! Anyway, I'm not interested in playing with children. And especially childish people like you, Sasaki Makie."

Naruto recalled what had happened the previous day, he hoped that the gymnastic wouldn't get glum. But he didn't expect to hear or see what he was about to.

"You're pretty child-like yourself, Eva-chan! Negi-kun is already really strong! He'll become a master at what he wants to be without any of your help, Eva-chan!" Makie yelled towards the girl with a small tick mark on her head.

"Hnn... Is that so?" Eva questioned with an angry look on her face. "Then let's do your apprenticeship test right now! The rule is that you have to hit Chachamaru once with your Kung Fu and if you do, you'll pass."

This seemed to scare Negi as he didn't know what to do, unlike Makie who seemed very excited in the current situation. "Great! If that's all, Negi-kun will win this easily!"

Eva then pointed her index finger at the young mage. "Go for it, Chachamaru."

"Ah... But..." Chachamaru stammered.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Chachamaru-chan on this." Naruto said nonchalantly. "With how he is right now, Negi is way below Chachamaru-chan on physical combat." He then grinned. "So, how about you give him some time to train before the test?"

"Hmph! Fine then!" Eva agreed as even she thought having a fight on the spot wouldn't be fair for the young mage, she then beamed a mischievous grin. "Boya, your test will be held here at midnight on Sunday. Make sure to give your best shot at it."

And with that, the trio of master and puppets left, leaving a very scared and surprised young boy, a somewhat amused and perplexed male teen, and a pondering and confused female teen. _'I-I feel like I did... something bad...'_

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"C'mon, Negi-bozu! Faster, stronger-aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she instructed the young boy who was currently sparring, again, against the older teen boy. "You won't be able to beat Chachamaru-dono like this-aru!"

"Y-Yes!" Negi proclaimed as he did an elbow thrust towards Naruto's stomach and hit it. This surprised the young boy. "D-Did I hit?"

But in reality, Naruto had moved back slightly before the attack could properly hit him. He then did a low spinning sweep kick and knocked the young boy off his feet, he grinned as he looked at the young boy on the ground. "You should be more careful on how to counter attack, Negi. And how to counter a counter."

"Ugh... I'll try better next time..." The red-haired boy said as got up groggily.

"Well anyway, Negi-bozu. You sure are a fast learner and you also have talent." Ku Fei explained as she walked over to the boy.

Naruto then took a seat by Konoka who had been watching the entire spar. "But talent won't help you all the time, especially against someone like Chachamaru-chan who has more experience than you."

"So, you think he won't be able to become Eva-chan's apprentice?" Asuna questioned as she practiced her swordplay with her harisen.

"I can't really say, he's still new when it comes to physical combat... But if he keeps up with the determination he has now, he sure has a shot of winning." The blond stated as he gave the girl a grin and a thumbs up.

"You sure seem excited, Naruto-kun." Konoka mentioned with a playful smile.

"Huh, do I?" Naruto inquired with a questioning look. The girl nodded towards him, he then broke into a small smile. "I guess it's because Negi reminds me of myself."

"Hm, what do you mean?" The brunette was now the one who would ask a question.

"Ah, it's nothing." The blond waved off the question, he then looked to another direction and smirked. "It seems like Negi and Asuna aren't the only ones training right now."

Konoka then gazed over to where Naruto was looking and giggled a bit at the sight. "Really, so that's training? I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei made me and my friends do this sort of training." Naruto explained with a smile.

What the two were currently looking at was Setsuna sitting in a lotus position, with her artifact in her lap, her eye's closed and a leaf a top her forehead. She was using the leaf as a focal point for her to direct her chakra too.

After a few more seconds she opened her eyes, sweet began to secrete from her body and she panted heavily. "Ha... Ha... C-Controlling chakra is very hard... H-Harder than using ki..."

"Hehehe, tired already, Se-chan?" Naruto asked with a playful smile.

The girl shook her slowly shook her head. "Ha... N-No... I still have energy to continue..."

"That's the spirit 'tebayo!" The shinobi cheered.

"Negi-kun!" A very happy feminine voice yelled.

The group looked over to where the voice came from, what they saw was Makie and Ako walking towards them with many bento boxes stacked on each other. The pink-haired girl happily opened one of them. "Here, Negi-kun! I brought a whole bunch of bento for you~!"

Negi looked surprised to see all the food in front of him. "Ah... T-Thank you?"

After placing all the food down and opening the bento boxes, Naruto began to drool a bit. "C-Can I have some too?"

"Of course, Naruto-san." Ako gleefully replied.

And just like that the group began to eat. After a few minutes of eating Negi began to add a bit of weight, well enough weight for Konoka to start crying and for Naruto to start laughing like a hyena. "Hahaha! You look like Choji! No, even worse! Hahaha!"

Makie then used the 'secret diet technique' of the gymnastics club to help Negi in his current situation. The end result was that the young boy was now looking like a skeleton, which only further increased the tears of Konoka, and Naruto's laughter to the point he began to clutch his ribs. "Hahaha! Y-You, no! I can't even! Hahaha!"

After a few minutes Negi was able to return to normal, he smiled toward the gymnastic girl. "Hehe, thank you, Makie-san. I'm okay now."

"I'm really sorry, Negi-kun!" Makie apologized with some tears rolling down her cheek and clapping her hands together. "I just wanted to help you, but I've only caused you is more trouble..."

"He said it's alright, Makie-chan. So, just leave it be." Naruto reassured the girl with a kind smile, he then looked over towards his surrogate brother. "We only have two more days 'till Sunday. Let's continue where we left off."

"Right!" Negi firmly agreed.

"Aah! I completely forgot! I have the selection test for the competition on Sunday!" Makie yelled in shock.

' _Oh, yeah that's right. I wonder how she'll deal with it.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asuna asked as she and the other were worried for their friend.

"N-No... I have no confidence to say the truth..." The pink-haired girl informed the others as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Why?" The orange-haired girl asked once more now even more concerned.

"Ninomiya-sensei said that I preform like a primary school student..." Makie explained as even more tears rolled down her cheek. "I've also caused all sorts of trouble for Negi-kun, too... I'm really useless."

What the girl had said caused for the others to look at her with worry, that was when Naruto had gained a brilliant idea. He walked up to the girl with his fox like smile on his face. "Hey, Makie-chan! Show us your gymnastics 'tebayo!"

The girl looked back at her assistant teacher in shock. "Eh!? I can't do that!"

"Yeah, come on show us!" Asuna cheered as she thought this was a good idea.

"Yes, please show us! I've never seen your gymnastics before!" Negi joined in just as happy as the other two.

The girl finally gave in as she took out a ribbon and walked over to an open area. "A-Alright, only a little bit then..."

The pink gymnastic then went through some twirls and spins, added in with a few jumps that gave everyone a good shot of her panties, hence why Naruto was currently having a nose bleed right now.

The girl then finished her performance by striking a pose. She then looked meekly towards her friends. "A... Ah... A-And that's it..."

"That was great, just like I thought it would be!" Negi beamed with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that was amazing 'tebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with an equally bright smile.

"B-But Sensei said I look childish..." Makie murmured as she looked at the ground.

"No! That's not true!" The young boy said in denial, he then clutched his fist near his face. "I don't know much about gymnastics, but it was a beautiful and honest performance. just like you, Makie-san!"

The male teen nodded his head in agreement to what the boy had just said. "Yeah, you were so graceful while you preformed! It was so beautiful to watch and hard not to get excited!"

' _I guess people from other 'worlds' aren't that embarrassed when they complement someone...'_ Asuna mentally noted in her head being a bit surprised by how straight forward both boys could be.

"W-Was it really that amazing?" The pink-haired girl questioned still being a little doubtful.

"Yes! I was completely astounded!" The red-haired boy exclaimed as the older boy nodded his head to what the younger boy said.

"T-Thank you, Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" The girl happily thanked the two boys. She then gained a glum expression as she remembered how long she had until the test. "B-But the test is the day after tomorrow..."

"Yeah, that's true..." Naruto confirmed with a perplexed look on his face. He then broke into a large smile. "Makie-chan, don't allow that one thing to hold you back. Use it as your motivation!"

Makie raised her head at this with shock on her face. Negi walked up in front of the girl with a confident look on his face. "Makie-san, for the next two days... Let's do our best!"

"N-Negi-kun..." The teen girl muttered in shock from the confidence that was brimming out of the young boy.

"Negi-bozu, come here! You're going to spar against me now!" Ku Fei excitedly informed the boy.

"Yes!" Negi declared as he ran over to the Chinese girl, the two then shortly began to spar with each other.

Naruto walked over to Setsuna with a smile on his face and handed a leaf to her. "Alright, Se-chan. Continue with what you were doing. Try to aim for four minutes."

"Okay, I'll do my best." She responded, she then left to do her chakra control training.

As these things happened, Makie watched with Asuna to her side, with Chamo on her shoudler. A thought then ran across her mind, she began to smile at this thought. "Hey, Asuna..."

"Yeah?" The bell-wearing girl responded.

"You know, Negi-kun is becoming much cooler. Just like Naruto-kun." The pink-haired girl cheerfully informed much to the other girl and ermine's surprise.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"Hey, Anuie. Do you think that Aniki has a chance of winning?" Chamo quietly whispered to Naruto who was sitting on a handrail near the World Tree watching Negi go through some kata.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders to the query. "I can only hope Negi wins. The gap between him and Chachamaru-chan is too big, if we had more time on our hands it would be different story."

"Uh... So, it's that bad, huh..." The ermine said to himself in uneasiness,

"Morning, Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" An excited female voice yelled.

The trio of boys looked down the stairs to see Makie running up to them with a smile on her face. Naruto wore a large grin as the girl came closer to him. "Mornin' Makie-chan!"

"Good morning, Makie-san!" Negi greeted the girl with a smile while Chamo gave a wave of his paw from the blond's shoulder. "Are you here to train with us?"

"Yes!" The girl excitedly answered. "You have your apprenticeship test at midnight tomorrow!"

"And you have your selection test during the afternoon of the day after tomorrow!" The young martial artist joyfully remarked. The two then clapped their hands together. "There are about two days left-"

"So, let's do our best!" Makie finished off, the two having a confident gleam in their eyes. Naruto and Chamo chuckled at the sight in front of them,

"Since I've only got two days left, I've asked a special teacher to give me some special training." Negi informed Makie with a smile.

This seemed to surprise the girl. "Eh? Who is it?"

"It is I!" A voice said form atop a lamppost.

The trio looked up to see who it was, Naruto then began to grin. The mysterious person jumped down from the lamppost and landed on the hand rail next to the blond, the person was Ku Fei wearing a fake beard and mustache. "Negi-bozu, from today onwards, you can call me Ku-sifu!"

The pink-haired girl was taken aback from what she was seeing. The Chinese girl then walked up in front of the young boy. "Negi-bozu, it will be difficult to train you to win against a master within two days-aru. Are you prepared for some vigorous training-aru?"

"Yes, I am!" The red-haired boy confidently replied.

"Hey, Ku-chan. Can I join too?" The blond male questioned with a happy look on his face.

"Of course, you can-aru!" The blonde female answered with grin. She then looked over to the pink-haired girl. "You should join too, Makie-dono-aru!"

"Eh... Sure, if I'm allowed." Makie answered with a small smile. "How bad could it really be?"

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"What!? You're already tired-aru!? That's pathetic!" Ku Fei shouted towards Negi and Makie who were both sweating a lot and had been laying on the ground to trying to catch their breath. "You still have to run a ten-kilometer marathon in steel shoes..."

"Hahaha! C'mon Ku-chan, give them a break they tried their best. That training you had us do was a bit much for them." Naruto laughed while only a bit of sweat secrete from his body.

The training that he was talking about included trying to dodge or defend against wooden rods as he and the others were tied up side down, and the other was trying to get pass wooden robots that would hit you. For a trained shinobi like Naruto this was easy, however each time Makie had ended up with her panties being caught by something, which brought a nose bleed to the blond.

"Why can't you two be like him-aru!?" The martial artist inquired as she pointed towards a grinning shinobi. "Look, he still has so much energy left in him-aru!"

"Hehehe, I'm a stamina tank after all 'tebayo." The blond sheepishly replied.

"Hey, what stupid things are you three doing now?" Asuna questioned as she and Setsuna walked up to them.

"Oh, Asuna-san and Setsuna-san, hello." Ku Fei greeted the two girls.

"You know that training like this will only work if you do it every day." The orange-haired girl stated.

The blonde female began to nod her head. "Hm... You're right!" She then took out some manga from her pockets. "I probably shouldn't have used old movies and manga to make this training regimen-aru."

"K... Ku-sifu!?" Negi shouted in shock.

"Ku Fei, you're an idiot!" Makie yelled in anger.

Naruto began to chuckle at the two's reaction. "Hehehe... Guy's calm down, it's not that serious."

* * *

 **(Day of the Test)**

"I have taught you all I could within this time limit. The outcome will be completely up to you-aru." Ku Fei informed her student with a smile. "You have five hours until your test, take the time to rest and revise your strategy."

"Negi, make sure to use as much as you can of what you've learned." Naruto added with a grin as he stood beside the Chinese girl.

"Yes, thank you for everything! Ku-sifu! Naruto-nii!" Negi thanked the two while he did a bow towards them with Asuna, Makie, Konoka, and Setsuna behind him.

"Hey, everyone!" A happy female voice yelled.

The group turned their heads to see Ako, Yuuna, and Akira walking up towards them with bento boxes in their hands. Ako smiled as she raised one of the bento boxes in the air. "I made some snacks and a fancy dinner for you to get ready!"

It didn't take long for the food to get set and for the small group of friends to start eating. Yuuna began to nibble on a sausage when she looked towards Ku Fei. "So, do you think he's going to win?"

"Well, Negi-bozu is a fast leaner-aru. He learned techniques that would normally take a monst to master within three hours." The blonde girl explained to her friend much to her and the others surprise.

"...But he couldn't be a ten-year-old teacher if he wasn't like that..." Akira said impressed by the young boy.

"That's not the only thing that helped him get this far." Naruto mentioned as he ate a sandwich.

"Hm? What do you mean, Naruto-san?" The swimmer inquired with a confused look on her face.

The shinobi wore a sheepish smile as he glanced to the girl's direction. "Ah, it's nothing really. I was just thinking my thoughts out loud, haha."

"Well, I don't get it! But I know he will win for sure!" Yuuna cheered with the girls following shortly.

The shinobi smiled at the support the girls showed for his surrogate brother. He then noticed a foul smell in the air, Asuna seemed to noticed the smell as well. The two looked for the source of the smell, it was Negi.

"Hey, Negi, your smelling kinda bad, ya'know?" Naruto informed the young boy as he walked over to him and the bell-wearing girl.

The boy seemed to have a bead of sweat drop down his head at what he heard. Asuna then pointed towards him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Don't tell you haven't been taking baths."

"Eh!? N-No..." Negi meekly denied as he began to sweat profusely.

"Jeez, Negi, you still haven't grown out of this habit of yours?" The blond questioned as he scratched his head. The girls then backed away from the young boy.

The red-haired boy began to frantically wave his arms in front of himself. "N-No... I-It's, umm... I-I forgot to..."

The orange-haired girl then grabbed the young boy by his collar and began to drag him. "No excuses! Come on! I'm going to wash you!"

' _I kinda smell bad...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he smelt himself. ' _I think I'll go take a shower too... Of course, in my dorm room.'_

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Master, is this really okay? The odds of Negi-sensei being able to hit me even once are below three percent..." Chachamaru explained to the small vampire while she patted Mini-Tabi.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, Chachamaru! I'm making a special exception here by letting him pass if he hits you once." Eva informed the green-haired girl as she held Chachazero in her hands. "If he can't even manga that, then it's his fault."

"That's right, Chachamaru-chan." A masculine voice said.

The trio of girls looked down the stairs that lead up to the world tree to see Naruto walking towards them with a smile on his face. He was wearing his orange pants and a normal white shirt. Both Chachazero and Mini-Tabi seemed happy to see him there, the vampire did a small scowl. "Why aren't you with the boy and the others?"

"I went to shower at my own dorm room while the others went somewhere else to shower." The shinobi responded with a grin. His face then became serious as he looked over to his green-haired student. "Chachamaru-chan, don't go easy on Negi alright?"

All the girls were surprised to hear what they just heard, more so Eva then the other two. She gained a perplexed look on her face as she continued to look at the male blond in front of her. "Why are you saying this? I would have thought of you to ask for her to go easier on the Boya."

"Eva-chan, if Negi were to find out that Chachamaru-chan held back during this examination it just wouldn't sit right with him." Naruto replied. He then smirked as a thought came into his mind. _'He might even get stronger from this... No, he will get stronger!"_

The lolita vampire crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, no matter your reasoning, I was already planning on Chachamaru not to hold back." She then looked to said girl. "You got that, Chachamaru?"

"Yes... Understood..." Chachamaru said meekly.

"Hey! Naruto, can I sit on your head?" Chachazero asked with glee in her voice.

"Yeah, sure 'tebayo!" Naruto answered with a large smile. He then took the doll and placed her on his head.

"Evangeline-san!" A child-like voice yelled.

The group turned their gaze to see Negi standing a few steps down from them. "Negi Springfield is here for the apprenticeship test!" As soon as he finished his sentence the time turned to twelve o'clock.

"So, you came after all, Boya." Eva acknowledged with a smirk on her face. "Well then, let's hurry up and get started. The rules are simple, all you need to do is hit Chachamaru once with your Kung Fu, then you'll pass. The match continues until you're dead and you can't attack anymore."

' _Hm? Wait I minute if those are the rules, then can't he just...'_ Naruto thought to himself of what the girl had just said with mild confusion.

"Are those the conditions?" Negi asked with a smirk on his face, this seemed to perplex the female blonde.

"Yeah, that seems about it." The vampire said, she then gained an angry look on her face. "More importantly, can't you do something about your damn audience!?"

What the girl was talking about was that the girls from earlier where all behind Negi smiling and giggling. Naruto began to chuckle at the girl. "Hahaha! Just leave them Eva-chan, they just want to support Negi."

"Hmph! Whatever!" She hissed as she looked away from the shinobi.

It only took a few minutes for Negi and Chachamaru to be standing in front of each other, both eyeing each other steadily.

"All right! Good luck, Negi! Chachamaru-chan!" Naruto yelled with a tone of glee in his voice. This seemed to help Negi gain more confidence in himself.

"You may now begin!" Eva declared to the two.

Chachamaru immediately charged at Negi, who had already had powered himself up with his magic. The young boy deflected the first punch of the girl, that's when a thought came to his mind. _'You should be more careful on how to counter attack, Negi.'_

Chachamaru then threw a second punch, however Negi dodged it by spinning around and delivering a spinning hammer fist. But this was block by Chachamaru who intercepted with her forearm.

' _Impressive, that's the first time he was actually able to throw his counter properly... His speed isn't bad as well, it's really good.'_ Naruto thought to himself impressed by how much progress the boy was showing, his face then hardened. ' _But Chachamaru isn't an opponent you can beat with just pure speed alone. Not at your level anyway.'_

This was then shown by Chachamaru landing a round house kick on Negi that sent him skidding against the ground, this also seemed to scare the girls. Eva could only glare at the young boy in disappointment. "Hmph... Well, that's that. Too bad, Boya, but that's just how far you will go. Now go home and wash your face and sleep like a good little bo-"

"Hey, Negi! You must have heard what Eva-chan said earlier right, I couldn't have been the only one?" Naruto questioned with a smirk on his face which confused all the girls in the area.

"Hahaha..." Negi chuckled as he began to get up wobblily. "...Don't w-worry, Naruto-nii... I heard it too..."

"Huh, what are you two idiots talking about?" Eva inquired as she was currently perplexed beyond belief.

"E-Evangeline-san... If I remember correctly..." The young mage muttered as he got into a fighting stance, he then broke into a smile. "The condition was 'Until I die'..."

"That means he has no time limit, Eva-chan!" The shinobi finished off with a large smirk.

The vampire was shocked that she hadn't realized the loop hole in her conditions. "W... What!? D-Don't tell me you're..."

"Hehe... That's right. I'm going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes!" Negi declared, he then began to eye Chachamaru. "...Chachamaru-san! Let's continue!"

"B-But Sensei..." The green-haired girl whimpered, however she would still attack the boy.

This was shown when the young boy would try to hit her, to only end up getting an elbow to the back of his head.

An hour soon passed by as Negi continued to try and hit Chachamaru. Some girls, mainly Negi's female roommates, and Makie had tears rolling down their cheeks. Even Eva felt bad for what the boy was going through. Akira had also a few tears, she looked towards Naruto. "Naruto-san, why don't you stop this!?"

Naruto started to tightly clutch his fist, which started to draw some blood, as he shook his head. "No, I can't. This is a test for Negi, a test that I can't intervene."

This was when Asuna had enough, she brought out her pactio card and began to walk towards Negi. "T... That's it! I can't watch this anymore! I'm going to stop him!"

But she was then stopped by Makie and Naruto, who had just used Shunshin. The pink-haired girl had more tears as she put her arms in front of the bell wearing girl. The orange-haired girl gained a perplexed look on her face. "W-What are you two doing!? Move, I need to stop this!"

"I'm sorry Asuna-chan, but I'm not moving." Naruto told the girl firmly with a serious look on his face.

Makie nodded her head to what the teen just said. "I'm with Naruto-kun!"

"B-But you guys, h-he's acting to stubborn right now..." Asuna babbled in fret for the young boy.

"N... No, you're wrong! Negi is not acting stubborn... H-He's, like an adult trying to achieve their dream!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed much to the bell-wearing girl and others surprise. "A child could never be stubborn to this point!"

"You know what, I don't completely agree with you there... Makie-chan..." The blond doubtfully told the girl, who wasn't completely surprised.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Negi trying his best with his fight against Chachamaru. "I don't see Negi as an adult like some of the girls do... I see him as a brat, a brat like myself." This shocked the girls of what they heard. He then looked back to Asuna. "And it's because of that very reason I see myself in Negi, we are both brats trying to achieve our dreams."

The shinobi then moved out of the way for the orange-haired girl to walk. "Whether you stop Negi or not is up to you. That's all I wanted to say."

"You see, Asuna! Naruto-kun, who seems to have a dream of his own, can see that Negi-kun is trying his absolute best... so please don't stop him..." Makie pleaded.

Asuna was taken aback from what she heard from the two most upbeat people she knew, this was when Chachamaru looked over her shoulder to glance at Makie and Naruto. This was when Eva had noticed the slight movement in Negi. "H-Hey, Chachamaru!"

However, she was too late. Negi had taken the single moment that he was given and managed to land a hit on Chachamaru.

 **(Play Naruto OST 1 – Victory)**

Everyone knew what this meant, the girls gained smiles and some began to cry tears of joy. "H-H-H-He did it..."

"He did it!" They all shouted with glee.

"Great job, Negi-kun!"

"That was amazing, Negi-bozu-aru!"

"I... I d-did it... It hit..." Negi muttered weakly with a smile as he began to tumble forward, but was caught in time by his older brother figure.

"Hey, buddy! You did great out there, you really showed your guts! Ero Sennin would be so proud 'tebayo!" Naruto gushed with excitement as he had a bright and happy smile on his face. He then made a small reassuring smile. "And also, you can rest now, I'm here for you."

"Hehehe... T-Thanks, N-Naruto-nii..." And just like that the boy completely passed out in the arms of his older brother figure with a peaceful smile on his face.

The girls continued to cheer while Eva scolded Chachamaru for getting hit, the latter was trying her best to apologize.

Twenty minutes had passed until Negi finally came too. He woke up with his head resting on Makie's lap, he looked at her confused. "H... Huh? T-T... The test?"

"You passed, Negi-kun~!" Makie informed him cheerfully.

"Awesome, huh? You passed, good job!" Naruto complimented with a smile as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

The red-haired boy looked over to Eva for my clarification on the subject. Eva did a small tired sigh before she began to speak. "I lose, Boya... As I promised you can come to my cottage any time and I'll train you."

The little blonde and her puppets, plus Mini-Tabi were about to leave, but she stopped and gave the young boy a small smile. "...Ah, that's right. You should keep learning that Kung Fu of yours. Everyone needs to have some physical skill. And Kung Fu suits someone logical like yourself... Anyway, good night."

 **(End Naruto OST 1 – Victory)**

And like that she left, while Chachamaru gave a bow before quickly following behind her master with Mini-Tabi following behind her. Negi smiled at the retreating body of the little vampire. "T-Thank you... Evangeline-san..."

"Alright, as for a gift I'll make you a delicious meal, Negi-kun!" Konoka gushed with happiness.

"Well done... Negi-kun." Makie told the boy with a reassuring smile.

"T-Thank you..." Negi thanked the girl with a small smile. "D-Do your best Makie-san..."

Naruto placed one of his hands on the girl's shoulder and beamed a bright smile. "Yeah, go give it your best shot, Makie-chan!"

The girl gave the two boys a confident head nod. "Right!"

The blond then picked up the red-haired boy piggy-back style, he turned to the girls. "Alright, let's head home now everyone. I think you guys are also tired, hehehe."

Everyone agreed to what he had just said and began to make their way back to their dorm rooms. Asuna was shocked when she noticed something on the shinobi's hands. _'T-They were bleeding...?'_

' _I guess he was hurting inside to see Negi getting beaten the way he was... No, I think he was also worrying for Chachamaru-san... What a guy.'_ Asuna mentally said to herself with a smile making its way on her face.

She then noticed how far the others had gotten away from her, she started to run towards them. "Hey, you guys! Wait up!"

Chapter 15 End.

 **Author notes: Hey, how's it going everyone!? Sorry for some of the previous chapters not being as long as some of you would like too, since I know they're readers out there who like to read longer chapters, me being one of them :) Alright, so I've been thinking about changing the upload day just to Sunday. Hopefully this won't be inconvenient for you guys, I just think Sunday is the best day for me.**

 **So, that means this might, might, be the last time I upload on Wednesday. Once more I hope none of you mind, I'm just trying to fit it in with my schedule the best way I can. I really appreciate those you don't mind the sudden change and those of you who continue to read this story.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	17. Chapter 16: A Day in the South!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Day in the South!**

' _Negi's test last night really got me fired up!'_ Naruto excitedly thought to himself as he was doing his early morning jog throughout Mahora's campus.

He was wearing his shinobi attire, minus his headband and weapons holster, his jacket was also open to reveal a white shirt underneath. He came to a stop and began to do some punches in the air, he then stopped and hit his fist against his palm while a large grin appeared on his face. "Today is going to be fun, I'll get to-"

"Goodmorning, Naruto-san." An impassive female voice said.

Naruto turned around to see who had greeted him, he smiled as soon as he saw who it was. "Hey, mornin' Chachamaru-chan!"

The girl was in her usual school outfit without the maroon colored vest, she was also holding a brown paper bag in her arms. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bag. "Hey, Chachamaru-chan. What's with the bag?"

Chachamaru looked down to the bag in her arms. "Ah... I was headed to Negi-sensei's dorm room to give him this medicine and tea."

The blond smiled as he thought this was very thoughtful of the girl to do. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder and winked at the girl. "Do you want to come along with me? I was headed back right now."

"Please, it would be very much appreciated." The gynoid replied while doing a small bow.

"Hehe! No problem." The shinobi gushed with a grin. He then recalled he had something to tell the girl. "Oh, before we leave, I gotta thank you for last night."

"What do you mean, Naruto-san?" Chachamaru asked confused by what he meant.

"I'm talking about the apprenticeship test." Naruto explained, only to confuse the girl further.

"W-Why are you thanking me? I had beaten up Negi-sensei very badly, are you not angry with me?" Chachamaru stuttered with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Of course not, I can't hate my own student, can I? I was the one who told you not to hold back. That test provided Negi with more hand-to-hand combat experience, and with that he will improve a lot." The shinobi reassured the girl. He then patted the girl on the head while a smile made its way on his face. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt either, Ryokucha-chan."

This shocked the gynoid, both the nickname and by what he meant. She didn't get a chance to question what he meant as he had already run up ahead, he turned around waving to the girl. "Let's go, Ryokucha-chan! We can have some tea when we get to my room 'tebayo!"

Chachamaru did a slight head nod and followed the blond thinking she'll ask him her question later.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"My bad, Ryokucha-chan. I forgot my keys inside, hehe..." Naruto apologized to the girl with a sheepish smile as he knocked on his dorm room.

Once again, Chachamaru was about to ask by what he meant but before she had the chance, the door opened up to reveal a smiling Konoka. "Welcome back, Naruto-kun! ...Ah, hello Chachamaru-san!"

"Hey there, Konoka-chan!" Naruto greeted back with a grin and a wink which was able to make the brunette fluster slightly.

"Hello, Konoka-san." Chachamaru greeted the girl with a bow, she then tilted her head to the side. "Is Negi-sensei currently home?"

"Yes, he is. Do you want me to get him for you?" Konoka inquired with a smile.

"Please do." The green-haired girl answered while doing a head nod.

And such, the brunette went to get the boy. The girl soon returned back to the door with Negi by her side smiling at the two in front of him. "Hey, Naruto-nii... And hello, Chachamaru-san."

Naruto grinned and waved at the boy while Chachamaru did a small bow. She then extended her hands out while holding the brown paper bag. "U-Um... This is from Master... It's has some very powerful healing medicine... And this is from me, it's some delicious tea..."

"A-Ah... Thank you." Negi thanked the girl with a small smile as he took the bag from her.

' _Awe, so Eva-chan actually likes the little guy, huh?'_ Naruto thought to himself in amusement.

"U-Um... Well that's all... I'll be taking my leave..." The green-haired girl meekly informed the others as she began to make her way, but was stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head around to see the blond giving her a large grin. "Ryokucha-chan, stay for a while. I would really like to try your tea."

The girl gave it a thought before answering. "Hm... I have nothing else to do today... And Master doesn't have anything planned... Yes, I'll go brew some tea for us." She finished as she headed into the kitchen to get the tea ready.

And as soon as she went inside, A very excited Makie and happy Ako strolled up to the shinobi and young mage.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-Kun! I passed the selections test!" Makie joyfully informed the two with her friend smiling behind her obviously happy.

"That's amazing to hear! I knew you could do it 'tebayo!" Naruto gushed while he gave the girl a good guy pose.

"Congratulations, Makie-san!" Negi cheered with a smile on his face. "We should have a tea part to celebrate this!"

Everyone seemed equally happy and fine with the idea. They all headed inside the room, but the two girls paled as soon as they saw the gynoid. At the same time, Asuna walked up to the two to reassure them. "Don't worry you two. Chachamaru-san is a really nice person."

After a few minutes of talking with each other, drinking some tea, and congratulating Makie on her test, Naruto was at the door seemingly to leave with his back pack. He was putting on his sandals when Asuna and Negi came walking up. "Hey, where are you headed Naruto-nii?"

"Oh... Me, I'm going to go for some training." The shinobi informed the two after getting into a standing position.

"Don't you train a little too much? You need to take a break." Asuna told him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nah, don't worry about it Asuna-chan." The blond reassured the girl with a smile. "Also, tell Konoka-chan I might be back around dinner time, maybe a little later so don't wait up on me."

The orange-haired girl nodded her head. "Okay, I will. Just make sure you comeback in one piece, Konoka is already having trouble on healing Negi."

"Asuna-san..." Negi cried as he lowered his head slightly, this was when he gained a light in his eyes. "Naruto-nii, could I come and see you train?"

The question ended giving the young boy a light bump on his head by the older boy who was smiling. "Now Negi, I know I shouldn't be the one to say this but, stay here and heal up first. You need to rest and like Asuna-chan said, Konoka-chan is doing her best to heal you. So, just stay here, alright?"

"Ah... I understand, I'll stay home today." Negi informed the older boy much to his chagrin.

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair before walking to the door and opening it, he turned around to look at the two one more time. "Hehe, alright see you later!" And like that he left.

* * *

 **(World Tree)**

Currently, three figures were standing in front of the world tree. One of them had their arms crossover their chest while tapping their index finger against her arm, seemingly annoyed. "So, when is he going to get here?"

"Don't worry, he told me he before he would be here soon-aru!" Another of the figures reassured.

"Fufufu, it certainly seems he likes taking his time-de gozaru." The last figure happily commented.

"Hey, guys!" A male voice shouted.

The three figures glanced to where the voice came from and lo and behold, there was Naruto smiling at them while waving his arm. He then started to walk when he got closer to the figures. "My bad for taking so long, Kaede-chan, Ku-chan, Mana-chan!"

All three girls were in their combat-base uniform, Ku Fei with her Chinese style dress, Kaede with her shinobi attire, although she was wearing a black cloak to keep it hidden, and Mana who was wearing a long white jacket that went all the way down to her knees and white pants with matching white shoes. she was also holding onto a suit case over her shoulder with a strap.

"Hahaha, it's alright Naruto-san-aru! All you have to do is give us a good spar!" Ku Fei chirped as she got into a fighting position.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll give you three a good sparring session." The shinobi replied, he then looked over to his other two students with a grin on his face. "Are you two ready?"

"Always." Mana said with a grin of her own and a wink, something which even the blond thought looked attractive.

"Of course-de gozaru." Kaede responded with her feline grin, which again made the blond think made her look attractive.

The shinobi shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts, after doing so he looked at the three with a raised eyebrow. "So, I wouldn't like to ask but... Do you know where we could spar freely at without making a crowed show up?"

"Fufufu... Don't worry about that, I know a place-de gozaru." The kunoichi informed him as she and the others began to walk in a certain direction.

* * *

 **(Mountains)**

"This is the place I come to train during the weekends-de gozaru." Kaede gleefully told the three as they walked into an opened field which had a large open space and a decently sized river, all in all it looked like the training grounds in Konoha with all the trees.

Naruto placed his bag down near a tree trunk, of course not before he took out his weapons pouch and placed it on his hip. He began to do some arm and leg stretches. "When do you guys wanna start?"

His question was quickly answered as the three prepared for their spar, Kaede took of her cloak and held two kunai in reverse grip, Mana took out two Desert Eagles, and Ku Fei got into a fighting stance. The shinobi stopped his stretching and chuckled. "Hehehe, alright then. Come at me, all of you! And don't hold back!"

"Are you sure about that-de gozaru?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe him, Kaede. He's strong, if we are the ones who hold back then it will be us who get hurt." Mana calmly told the girl as she recalled what had happened to all those demons back in Kyoto.

The statement caused the kunoichi to open one of her eyes wider and glance at the girl, she had never heard the gunslinger to talk so highly of someone before. She then heard a smack, she looked over to see the shinobi with his fist against his palm. "Kaede-chan, count this as shinobi training for you as well, taijutsu!"

"Okay, if you say so then I will-de gozaru." The brunette finally agreed by getting into stance.

"Alright, perfect!" The blond cheered, he then raised his left fist up with only his index finger extended. "Okay you three, the spar will continue as long as you can fight. After you run out of energy or are not fit to fight, you lose. And as a handicap, I'll only use my index finger."

This seemingly innocent gesture seemed to agitate the girls, the three all ran at their assistant teacher with Kaede in the lead, Ku Fei behind her, and Mana in the back. Naruto watched as Kaede approached him and try to hit him with her kunai's, but where all dodged by Naruto.

' _Hehehe, Kaede-chan is pretty good.'_ Naruto thought to himself impressed by his student while he jumped away from her. _'I guess that would work.'_

Kaede grinned to herself as she saw the male shinobi back away from her. _'Alright, he backed off! If I just use my_ _Shukuchi_ _I can close the distance and-'_

However, her thoughts were cut short as she saw the blond standing in front of her with his finger placed directly on her forehead. He then did a slight push with his finger which was able to send the girl flying past her two classmates, who were lucky to dodge out of the way.

' _T-That was crazy-aru! He really is strong-aru!'_ Ku Fei excitedly told herself as even though she was surprised, she would still engage him at hand-to-hand combat.

The martial artist ran up to the shinobi and began to do a few punches and elbow thrust, but they were either dodged or blocked by said shinobi. After dodging the fifth attack, the shinobi thought it was time to retaliate.

Naruto curled his index finger and did a jab towards the girl side; this attack was able to knock the wind out of her. Naruto then turned around to see Mana looking back at him with visible shock, she then gave a smirk and began to shot her bullets at him. The shinobi began to dodge the bullets, which was able impress Mana, but to Naruto who's fought others who were faster and stronger this was nothing.

" **Hurry up and finish this!"** Kurama roared within Naruto's mind. **"Stop playing around!"**

' _Alright, I hear ya!'_ The jinchuriki mentally told his bijuu with a smirk. _'I guess I'll go with that.'_

Naruto now decided to close the distance between he and Mana with a Shunshin, and with his current speed the girl couldn't hope to react. He gave the girl a tap on the forehead, which like the kunoichi, sent her flying and ended up hitting a tree.

"C'mon you three, I know this isn't all you can do." Naruto stated with a smirk as he saw the three get up wobbly.

' _He's strong!'_ The three girls mentally told themselves in shock each with a smile.

"W-Were coming...De gozaru..." Kaede stuttered as regained her fighting stance just as the other two did.

"Now that's the spirt 'tebayo! Come at me!" The shinobi declared while doing a motion for them to attack him with his index finger. "Oh, and by the way, you three should fight together so you guys can hit me."

Ku Fei didn't have a problem working with the other two, but the same couldn't be said for the other two working with each other. Nevertheless, they would swallow their pride and rivalry in hopes of landing a few hits on the assistant teacher. They all ran towards him in the same formation from before.

' _Are they going to try that again?'_ The shinobi questioned himself, he then noticed something a bit differently about their current formation. He got himself prepared. _'Kaede-chan is running slower than before... No that's not it... She's trying to synchronize her speed with the others!'_

Naruto ran towards them and engaged Kaede in combat. Kaede tried to slash and hit Naruto, however he was able to dodge every attack. The girl then bent a little bit forward, which confused the boy, until he saw Ku Fei use her back as a spring board.

Naruto had to move out of the way before the Chinese girl could land a devastating punch that was able to crack and break the ground where he once stood. The shinobi then heard a sound he was still getting used too, he turned his head just in time to see Mana pointing her guns at him.

He used his Shunshin to quickly get out of the way bullets, this seemed to make the girls sulk as they thought they had finally got him. He reappeared on top of a tree smiling down at the three. _'So, the two were just diversions while the last one was preparing her attack... Not bad, although it could have a little more work on...'_

"That was really good, you three!" Naruto appraised his three students with a smile. "Even though you need some work, this time was definitely better than the first!"

This seemed to make the girls happy, they then saw the shinobi do gesture with his index for the three to come at him. And they did, the entire day consisted of the three of them 'sparing', with the girls having a few bruises and cuts by the end of it all.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was currently four o'clock in the morning, Naruto had already returned by dinner time and had showered, and now was sleeping on the couch. He was then suddenly awakened by a strange noise, he looked over the couch to see Negi walking around. _'W-Why is he awake... Washroom maybe...? Ah, who cares...'_

Of course, these wouldn't have been his thoughts if he had saw the young boy wearing something other than his pajamas. Naruto returned back to his sleep and his dream of eating the largest bowl of miso ramen in existence continued.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Okay, let's begin!" Eva ordered to Negi and his partners.

"Alright, I'll do it now." Negi told his partners as he took out the pactio cards. "Invoke the contract for one hundred eighty seconds! Ministra Myazaki Nodoka! Ministra Kagurazaka Asuna!"

Unlike Ku Fei who had already had some idea on the world of magic, Yue was watching in shock as she had just learned about the world of magic the other day. "Woah... So, this is magic..."

"Yeah, it's cool right?" Naruto asked the girl with a smile as he and his partners were also doing a bit of training.

"Naruto-san, are you also a mage like Negi-sensei?" Yue questioned with what seemed to be a perplexed look.

"Hehe, something like that. I'll tell you more about it later, 'kay?" Naruto responded with a piece sign.

"Is that training too? What Setsuna-san is doing?" The purple-haired girl asked as she looked towards the raven-haired girl who was sitting in lotus with a leaf on her forehead.

"Yeah, it's training to control her new power." The teacher informed his student who had gained a look of curiosity in her eyes. A thought then ran passed his mind. _'I wonder, could I power Konoka-chan and Se-chan up like how Negi does with the other two?'_

After making the boy do more taxing requests, Eva ordered him to fire some attacks into the sky. And he did as such, he placed his staff in front of himself. "One hundred ninety-nine spirits of light! Gather unto me and strike my enemy!"

Naruto and the others watched as Negi fired his attack into the sky, to only end up on the ground from using so much magical power. Konoka went over to the boy and let him rest his head on her lap, the little vampire scowled at the sight. "All this training is pointless if he's going to faint just like this. He may have inherited great magical power, but on him it's just a wasted gift."

Now, being the amazing friend, he is, Chamo had to speak up for his Aniki. "Hey, hey, Evangeline-san! Aren't you being a bit too hard on him? He used more magic now then during the school trip! Aniki is also just ten-years-old so this outcome is only natural-"

"Silence, you lower life form! Do you truly believe that I'll be satisfied with just an ordinary mage? ...Should I cook you up and eat you?" The little blonde asked with a terrifying glare that sent the ermine running towards the shinobi.

"I don't think that's very wise, Eva-chan. You don't know where Chamo's been, he might end up giving you food poisoning." Naruto playfully said while he patted the ermine.

"Anuie..." Chamo cried as he didn't believe what the shinobi had just said.

Eva turned to look at Negi with a devious look in her eyes. "Listen, Boya! Excuses and tears aren't going to work on me! If you make the slightest complaint... I'll drink your blood dry to the very last drop! Better not forget!"

"Okay, I understand. I'm counting on you, Evangeline-san!" Negi gushed with a confident look on his face.

Eva turned away from the young boy when a pink hue found its way on her cheeks. "C-Call me Master..."

"Y-Yes, Master!" Negi replied, he then gained a bright look in his eyes. "Um... Master, if I wanted to defeat a dragon, how long do you think I should train?"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Eva questioned with a confused look.

"I asked how long it would take for me to defeat a dragon." The red-haired boy repeated himself.

"Oh, a dragon huh..." The little vampire said to which the boy nodded, to only get hit by the girl in the face. "Are you some kind of idiot!? Who would fight a dragon in the twenty first century in Japan!?"

"What's this about a dragon?" Naruto asked the two as he walked up to them.

"Remember that clue that Eishun-san gave me about my father?" The young mage questioned to which the shinobi nodded. "The clue is being guarded by a dragon."

"And let me guess, this is way Yue-chan now knows about magic?" The shinobi questioned a bit dumbfounded.

The young boy scratched the back of his head while a sheepish smile made its way on his face. "Hehe... Y-Yeah..."

The male teen only shook his head at his surrogate brother, this was when the vampire decided to change the topic. "Hey, Idiot. What kind of training are you making Sakurazaki do? What's with the point of the leaf?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the girl with the leaf still on her forehead, he returned his gaze to the girl in front of him. "It's training for her chakra control, she uses the leaf as a focal point to focus her chakra."

' _Chakra? So, I was right he doesn't use magic nor ki, it's a completely different power... I'll ask him about it later.'_ Eva mentally noted to herself.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was now entering nightfall, most of the girls had already had gone back to their dorm rooms. Naruto and his roommates, along with Setsuna stayed for a little while longer for extra training.

"How do you feel controlling chakra now?" Naruto questioned the raven-haired girl while his hands where behind his head.

The girl opened her eyes and got up from her lotus position, she smiled at the blond. "I-It's getting better, I'm having less difficulty controlling chakra now than before... Although, it stills drains my energy quite a bit..."

"Alright, during your next training session we'll have you use your pactio and you're going to spar with me, 'kay?" Naruto told her with a grin.

The girl tilted her head slightly to the side with a confused look on her face. "Hm... But why would we spar? While I'm still learning how to control chakra flow?"

"You won't ever get used to chakra if all you do is sit around and meditate, you need to be active. Chakra uses both the physical and spiritual energy and anyway, I find doing a few hours of actual combat training is better than just doing the same boring thing over and over." The shinobi replied to the swordswoman.

The girl nodded her head to the information, that's when Konoka came walking up to the two holding a few bottles of water in her hands. "Here, Se-chan! You've been training hard! And you too, Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, thanks." Naruto thanked the girl as he took one of the bottles and began to take a drink from it.

"Thank you, Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna acknowledged as she took a gulp.

"You jerk!" A voice suddenly shouted which caused the shinobi and swordswoman to choke on their water.

The trio turned around to see Asuna running away from Negi who was laying on the ground with a bump on his head, the three walked over to the young boy to see what had happened. Negi wobblily got up with his hand stretched out. "A... Asuna-san..."

Before anyone could ask what had just happened, Eva came back outside. "I've got something to talk about with you two, Konoe Konoka, Boya. Come with me inside."

The group was confused on what the little vampire wanted with the two, but nonetheless the followed her inside her home. After getting inside, Eva brought out a black board and began to write on it. She began to explain on how both Negi and Konoka had large amounts of magical energy, and how magic and ki works.

' _Wow, now that I think about it, this stuff sounds kinda like chakra... Hehe, even Negi and Konoka are like me, just tanks of our power.'_ Naruto joyfully thought to himself.

"Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you, dammit!" Eva shouted towards a sad Negi and Konoka who was trying to help the boy. "You're about to get killed you don't stop moping, brat!"

"O-Okay..." The young mage meekly replied as he took a seat next to his older brother figure who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Finally..." The little blond sighed, she then looked towards the brunette. "Konoka, I have message for you, it's from Eishun."

This seemed to peek the girl's interest, Eva tapped the chalk against the black board. "Now that you the truth, if it is your wish... He would like me to teach you about magic. And certainly, with your power you could aim to become a Magistra Magi."

What Eva had said surprised a lot of them, mostly Konoka. "M-Magi... You mean what Negi-kun is aiming for?"

"Yeah, with your power you could be useful to the world. You should give it some thought." The vampire commented, she then looked over to the red-haired boy. "Next up is the Boya. In order to decide the direction of your training, I'm going to let you choose your own combat style."

"C-Combat... Style?" Negi questioned bewildered.

Eva brought her hand up in the form of a piece sign. "Yes, from the battle during the school trip, I have thought of two paths you should pursue. I'll simplify it for you. First, we have the 'Wizard Style'. Leaving your defense up to your partners while you use strong spells from the back line. Something like myself."

"A-Ah... I see..." The young mage acknowledged.

The little blond nodded. "And then we have the 'Magic Swordsman Style'. To supplement your magic, you would train your body so you could fight alongside your disciples in the front line. If I would have to say, this style would suit someone like-"

"Me." Naruto happily stated with a grin. "Of course, from what I've heard either sounds good for you Negi, give it some thought."

Negi smiled at his older brother figure, his gaze then returned towards his master. "May I ask a question? What kind of style did the Thousand Master use?"

"Hmph... I thought you'd ask that." Eva smirked at the boy added with a wink. "You should know from seeing me fight the demon and pale boy-"

"Hey I was there too." Naruto interrupted the girl which caused her to get a tick mark on her head.

"...Alright, as you saw me and the Idiot fight the pale boy, as you become stronger, the differences between them cease to matter in a fight. Although, if I have to say, his style was that of a 'Magic Swordsman'. He was strong to the point he didn't need any help from his partners." The blonde finished off with a smirk.

The shinobi smiled as he saw the look in the young mage's eyes, he had an idea of what the young mage was going to choose. The vampire walked over to her stair case that lead into the basement. "Konoka, I have more details about it for you. Come downstairs with me."

The brunette got out of her seat and walked over to the blonde. "Okay, coming!"

After the two girls left, Negi began to practice some of his kata. Setsuna and Chamo were watching the boy, unlike Naruto who had his mind in other places. _'So, there's a dragon here huh? I wanna go meet it 'tebayo!'_

He was cut out of his thoughts when some of his students came inside, he smiled and waved at them. "Hey, Ryokucha-chan, Satomi-chan, Zero-chan, and Mini-tabi."

The individuals all returned the gesture. Chachamaru placed some tea she brewed on the table, but then something caught her attention. "What's wrong with Negi-sensei?"

"It seems like Asuna and him had a fight earlier." Naruto whispered to her.

The group turned their heads to see the young boy crouched down on the ground holding his knees, Setsuna walked over to him with a worried look on her face. "Why is Asuna-san angry?"

"Ugh... I-I don't know!" Negi exclaimed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"In situations like these, it's best we analyze what had happened up until that point." Satomi pointed out. "Chachamaru, do you still have the audio data from the fight?"

"Yes." The gynoid stoically replied.

It didn't take long for the scientist to print out the audio out in text format so they could see why Asuna was made. In one single look everyone could see why Asuna was angry with the young boy.

"It's probably because you called her 'paipan'." Everyone said unison much to the boy's shock and displeasure.

The young boy began to stumble around and had tears flow down his cheeks. "Ugh... W-What should I do? I-I don't want Asuna-san to hate me..."

Naruto walked up to the stumbling boy and placed his hand on his shoulder as he gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it! Asuna-chan may be hardheaded, but she isn't a person who would hate you for something like this!"

"Naru-kun is right, you should also try and talk to her in person and figure this out together." Setsuna added on with a smile of her own.

"Yes, when you yourself don't know the reason, it is best to ask the other." Chachamaru told the boy smiling.

Negi wiped away the tears and smiled brightly at the three. "Y-You're right! I'll apologize first!" He then grabbed his phone and called Asuna only for her not to pick up.

"Aniki, use the card!" Chamo announced from the top of the boy's shoulder.

"Ah, that's right!" The young boy agreed on as he put on his shoes and headed out. "I'll go do this outside!"

The girls giggled at how the boy was currently reacting, unlike Naruto who looked displeased with something. This look didn't go unnoticed by Satomi who looked at her assistant teacher with a raised eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Naruto-san?"

This was when the other girls looked at the male teen. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No, it's just for some reason I feel like something bad is going to happen. I'll go outside to make sure nothing happens."

The blond walked to the front and placed his sandles on. And as soon as he opened the door to the cottage, he got a massive nosebleed that sent him flying back. The reason being that he saw a completely nude form of Asuna, which was only being covered by a towel.

' _I-I knew it... S-Something bad was going to happen...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he laid on the floor with wide open eyes while the girls looked down at him.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Ugh... Asuna-san hasn't spoken to me for two days now..." Negi sighed as he, Chamo, and Naruto took a walk throughout the campus.

While Chamo tried to reassure the boy, Naruto had his minds on another matter. _'Hm... I'll have to tell Eyebrow Jiji about that...'_

After a few more seconds of walking, a limousine pulled up in front of the boys and they were all equally surprised to see Ayaka come out with open arms. "Good morning, Negi-sensei. Naruto-san."

"Iincho-san, what are you doing here?" The young boy questioned.

The female teen shook her head and clapped her hands around the young boy's. "Me? I'm not doing anything. I just wanted to ask if you had anything planned for golden week?"

"N-No... Not really..." The young boy meekly replied.

Ayaka then gained a glimmer of light in her eyes. "Then please, would you like to join me at my 'paradise in the south'?"

Not wanting his little surrogate brother to lose his innocence so early, Naruto decided to speak up. "Hey, Ayaka-chan. Can I come too? I have nothing planned for a few days."

"Eh... S-Sure, Naruto-san..." Ayaka answered with a smile, but a hint of annoyance could still be heard.

The male blond smiled brightly. "Awesome, thanks a lot! When are we leaving?"

"We'll leave in a few hours, why do you ask?" The class president questioned.

"Oh, well I was going to tell Eyebrow Jiji something right now." Naruto informed his student. "I guess I'll meet up with you guys later then?"

Ayaka nodded her head. "Alright, then please don't take too long."

Naruto turned to a different direction and started to walk away from the group. "Don't worry I won't, see you guys soon!"

* * *

 **(Dean's Office)**

"And that's about it, Jiji." Naruto finished explaining on what the massage the scroll held.

Konoemon slowly nodded his head and began to stroke his beard sagely. "I see, I see. And when do plan on leaving?"

"Hmm... In a few days, possible the day after tomorrow I think." The blond told the dean with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, then can I give you a letter to give to the Hokage?" The dean questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. You know I wouldn't mind Eyebrow Jiji." The male teen responded with a grin much to the older male's pleasure. "Is there anything else you would need?"

"Ohohoho, no, no. I'll put everything in a package and handed it to you." Konoemon laughed, he then returned to stroking his beard. "And if that is all Naruto-kun, you may go."

"Alright, see ya later Jiji!" Naruto said with a smile before disappearing with a puff of smoke and leaves.

After Naruto left, Konoemon let out a laugh that seemed to be a mix of happiness and that of a pervert. "Ohohoho, I wonder if the Hokage will agree with what I have in mind?"

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Naruto, Negi along with Chamo, and Ayaka had just boarded the plane, and for some reason Naruto was snickering. This caught the attention of both Negi and Ayaka respectively. "What's so funny, Naruto-nii?"

The teen stopped laughing and smiled at the boy. "Ah, it's nothing." _'I just wonder how many of them are on this?'_

The plane soon took flight. Naruto looked out the window in awe, this seemed to surprise Ayaka. "Ara, Naruto-san. have you never been on a plane before?"

Naruto gazed over to his student and gave her a sheepish smile. "No, this is my first time on one. It's really amazing!" He finished with a gleam in his eyes.

The girl couldn't help but giggle at the childish way the older teen acted.

It took around one hour for them to reach the island. As soon as they got off the plane, the boys went to the locker rooms to get changed into their swim gear. As the boys changed clothes, the younger boy continued to sulk. "I wonder... Should I really do this? ...I haven't even made up with Asuna-san..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, buddy." Naruto reassured the boy while patting him on the back. "Asuna-chan will surely come around."

"H-How can you be so sure?" The young boy asked doubtful of what the older boy said.

"Hehehe, just call it shinobi intuition!" The older boy said, he then ruffled the boy's hair. "Anyway, we've come to relax, so take your time and find out how to apologize."

"Okay, I will!" Negi declared with bright smile.

The shinobi placed his right fist in front of him and the younger boy responded by smacking it with his left, the two grinned at each other before leaving the changing room and meeting up with Ayaka.

Naruto was wearing black swim shorts with an orange sun setting design to it, and an opened sleeveless black hoodie. Negi was in a blue hoodie that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and beige colored swimming shorts. Ayaka was in a two-piece black bikini, which was able to bring a blush to Naruto, he was a male teen after all.

As the group walked towards the beach, no one beside Naruto was expecting to see what they were about to see, most of the girls from the class where already swimming in the ocean.

' _Hehehe, I wasn't expecting for that many to come'_ The blond inwardly laughed to himself.

As Ayaka angerly interacted with some of her classmates, Naruto walked over to his roommates, library duo, and Setsuna with his fox like grin on his face. "Hey guys! All of you look really cute!"

This statement, plus his grin, and add the fact that they could see how define his muscles were, brought blushes varying of different hues. Them not responding made the blond worry. "Is something the matter guys?"

"N-No... It's nothing, Naruto-san..." Yue responded for herself and her friends, although a blush reminded.

"Ah... Asuna-san..." Negi meekly said and as soon as he said it, the girl angrily marched away from the area leaving the boy whimpering.

' _I really hope they can make up soon...'_ Naruto thought to himself while scratching the back of his head. He then started to walk towards the water while taking off his hoodie. "I'm going for a swim, do any of you want to come?"

"No, it's okay Naruto-kun. Se-chan and I are going to walk around for a bit." Konoka informed the boy with a smile.

"Nodoka and I are going to read some books." Yue explained while taking a sip of a strange flavored juice.

"Okay, see ya." And like that, the male teen ran off into the ocean.

Naruto was doing a few back strokes every now and then. He released a happy sigh. "Ah, the water is perfect for swimming in~"

Suddenly two arms warped around the blond's torso and he also felt something soft and warm on his back. He turned his head around to see Kazumi smirking at him. "Sure is~"

He began to blush a red color just like the girl's hair as he could guess what was on his back. "U-Um... Kazumi-chan... W-What are you doing...?"

"Nothing, Naruto-kun~ I just wanted to ask if they had gotten bigger since Kyoto." She playfully remarked while shoving her chest forward little by little, making the blond to blush brighter.

' _W-W-Wait, t-this isn't fair... O-Oh, no...'_ Naruto worriedly thought to himself as his shorts started to feel tighter. _'Please not like this...!'_

Lucky for him they heard a scream from the other direction, the two quickly swam over to the area to see Negi's body flowing in the water lifelessly. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "U-Um... What happened here...?"

"Ara... You see, Negi-sensei got caught in my bikini and fainted from suffocation..." Chizuru informed the blond while placing one of her hands on her cheeks.

' _Negi, sometimes I wonder, are you a blessing or a curse...?'_ Naruto mentally questioned himself while looking at the boy in pity.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

An hour had passed since the accident in the ocean. Naruto was walking along Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna. "C'mon, Asuna-chan. Can't you two make up already?"

The girl didn't feel like listening to her roommate much to his displeasure. The group then saw Ayaka running towards them with a worried look on her face. "Asuna-san! There's trouble, Negi-sensei has gotten his foot stuck in the waters! He will really drown this time!"

This statement caused not only Asuna, but also Naruto to start running and ask where the boy was. The class president pointed off to a direction. "That way!"

The group all turned their heads and paled at the sight, the young boy was surrounded by two sharks. Neither Naruto or Asuna wasted any time, the girl dived into the ocean while the boy used his Shunshin to close the distance.

"Asuna-chan!" The shinobi shouted towards the magic canceler as he dove head first into the water with his hand extended and a blue sphere in his hand. "Rasengan!"

"Right!" The bell-wearing girl took out her pactio card from within her bikini. "Adeat!" And now, unlike her harisen fan she was used to, it now took the form of a large broad sword with the same handle as the harisen.

At the same time, the girl swung her sword while the boy's attack made contact with the water. The end result was the sea being split in half between Naruto, Negi, Asuna, and the sharks. The shinobi quickly grabbed the young boy and ran with him to the shore, with the female teen right behind him.

After arriving on the shore and placing the boy down, Naruto made sure to check the boy if he had injuries. "Negi, are you okay?"

"Negi, what's wrong?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine... T-Thank you, Asuna-san, Naruto-nii!" Negi thanked the two while he tried to stabilize himself.

The sharks then washed up shore, however they weren't sharks. They were Ku Fei and Natsumi respectively. Naruto raised an eyebrow, he looked over to Ayaka. "U-Um... ...Ayaka-chan, what is this?"

"I-I was trying to help them... With their situation and all..." Ayaka meekly explained.

"Y-You... Stupid brat!" Asuna shouted with her fist ready to hit the boy, but instead grabbed him by his shoulders and had some tears rolling down her face much to Negi's surprise. "Y... You idiot... I get really worried about you when you do stuff like these..."

The orange-haired girl then hit the boy on his head, which resulted him on the floor and her running away from the area. Naruto had a small smile while he and a few others watched the scene. _'Those two really are like siblings, hopefully they can make up soon.'_

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

' _...I wonder if I could do anything for the two of them?'_ The male teen thought to himself as he took a stroll along the shore. He came to a stop and released a tired sigh. "I mean c'mon... Can they just make up already?"

"..." A very quiet voice said.

The boy turned around to see one of his students, he smiled. "Hi, Zazie-chan. What are you doing around here?"

The girl was in the usual school swim suit, that being a navy-blue one-piece. "..."

"Hehe, so just taking a walk like me huh." Naruto chuckled. "Want to sit down for a bit?"

The girl nodded her head. The two sat down on the golden sand, Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as a gentle breeze past by them. "Ah, this feeling is amazing~"

Zazie couldn't help but blush, the boy looked so majestic with his hair flowing in the wind and add the fact that his muscles where so close she could practically touch them wasn't really going to help her with her situation.

"So, Zazie-chan. What were you doing walking around by yourself?" Naruto asked while looking directly at the girl, which lucky for her, he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"..." She answered while she turned away from him to conceal her blush.

"Haha, that's it..." He replied while smiling, he placed his hood on and laid on the sand with his body stretched out. "Ah... I really hope those two can make up with each other..."

"...?" The girl questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The blond released a chuckle that was mixed in with a sigh. "...Hehe, yeah... Asuna-chan is mad at Negi... And I think she might even be angrier than before from what happened just a while ago..."

"…?" The silver-haired girl inquired.

"...Haha, you watched that?" Naruto chuckled while getting back into sitting position. "Well, let's stop talking about my problems. Do you want to go for a swim?"

"..." Zazie responded with a head shake.

"Alright, is there anything you do want to do?" Naruto questioned, for the girl to only shake her head again in denial. The boy wasn't having it, an idea came to mind which made him smirk. "Okay, how about this?"

Zazie was about to ask by what he meant, but stopped as suddenly she got a better view of the horizon.

"So, how's the view Zazie-chan 'tebayo?" The blond playfully questioned.

The silver-haired girl raised an eyebrow before looking down, her eyes widened as she now realized she was on the boy's shoulders. He gave her a grin. "Hehe! I remember from back in Kyoto you said you like to sit there!"

The girl blushed in embarrassment. Naruto then looked both ways. "Point to which ever direction and we'll go that way."

Zazie nodded her head, she pointed towards the left. Naruto grinned and began to do a light jog. "Alright, then let's go!"

The girl smiled as she enjoyed the jog because of the wind that ran past her hair. "This feels nice."

Naruto's eyes widen from shock. "Woah! Zazie-chan your voice is so cute! Why don't speak louder so others can hear you?"

Zazie blushed a red that puts Negi's hair to shame. "Ah... I-I just... It's kind of embarrassing... T-That's all..."

"Awe, don't worry about it. When you're with me just talk like that, alright?" Naruto questioned flashing her a grin.

"Yes." Zazie responded with a small smile of her own.

After a few more minutes of jogging and following Zazie's directions, Naruto ended up in front of a room. The girl gracefully jumped off from his shoulders and landed in front of him. "Thank you for bringing me, Naruto-san."

"Don't worry about it." The blond reassured. "Are you going to sleep now? Isn't it a little too early?"

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "No, I'm just going to rest a bit, that's all."

"Okay then, have a nice nap." Naruto told the girl before turning around and preparing to leave but was stopped when the girl held him by the wrist. He turned his head around looking at the girl confused. "...Huh, is something the matter, Zazie-chan?"

Now, as a shinobi he's supposed to be trained for the unexpected, however no amount of training could prepare him for what was about to come. Zazie quickly gave him a peck on the cheeks, this completely shocked Naruto.

The girl quickly let go and ran to her door, she flashed a smile to the boy. "That was for you bringing me here, thank you." She then quickly opened the door and entered right before locking it and leaving a completely shocked Naruto standing there wondering what just happened.

" **Hahahaha! What's wrong? Hahaha, at this rate with the girls you might actually become a polygamist! Hahaha!"** Kurama laughed from within Naruto's mind. **"This is gold!"**

"S-S-Shut up, stupid Kurama!" The jinchuriki shouted towards his bijuu with his cheeks flushed red. "A-And besides, isn't a polygamist someone who has multiple wives or something like that? I've never been good with girls and you know it!"

" **Why are you so embarrassed by a kiss? You've already kissed that swordswoman and Konoka. Mouth to mouth if I might add."** The fox stated with a grin much to his partner's embarrassment.

"...Y-You... N-Never mind, I was just not expecting it... That's all..." Naruto mumbled with the blush dying down. "I-I'm leaving, gotta go find Negi..."

The blond left his mindscape leaving a smirking fox behind. **"Too easy~"**

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Honestly, why does he make jokes like that?" Naruto muttered to himself as he searched for Negi, lucky for him he soon saw the boy with some of the other students. He walked over to them with a smile. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Oi, Anuie. Can you check this out? It's a formation for I made for Aniki!" Chamo explained while drawing in the sand with a stick.

"Sure, thing." Naruto answered as he looked over the formation that the ermine had made for his surrogate brother. He took notice of something. "Hey, why is Yue-chan here?"

"I want to learn magic and become a mage." Yue informed her assistant teacher while sipping on a juice box.

"Ah, that's great Yue-chan!" The shinobi cheered.

"And so am I!" Konoka added in with glee.

"That's great to hear 'tebayo! You both will make awesome mages!" The blond encouraged, which was able to make both girls blush a light pink, the brunette being easier to tell. He looked back to the formation on the sand. "Alright, let me make a few adjustments... Let's put her here, and her here... And Negi there..."

Chamo nodded his head along to how the placement was going while Negi looked at the two in anxiety with a bead of sweat on the back of his head. "Naruto-nii, Chamo-kun... You can't two can't decide this on your own..."

"There, done!" Naruto declared with grin, the ones around him came closer and looked at it.

The formation consisted of Asuna as the vanguard, with Ku Fei behind her and behind her was Negi. His rearguards consisted of Yue and Nodoka respectively and Kazumi behind him as the information gatherer. Both Naruto and Chamo got a displeased look on their face that didn't go unnoticed by Kazumi. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Chamo-chi?"

"It's just that..." The ermine started off.

"If Asuna-chan isn't here then Negi really loses out on aesthetics and combat power." The shinobi finished off.

"Ah! I still have to apologize to Asuna-san!" Negi cried.

"You still haven't made up with her?" Naruto questioned with a perplexed look while the younger boy lowered his head in fret.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was currently eight o'clock as Naruto walked towards Asuna's room, he finally decided to talk to the girl about her and Negi's situation. As he proceeded to the girl's room, he found one of his students walking down the path way, he made a small smile. "Ah, Ayaka-chan."

"Oh... Good evening, Naruto-san." Ayaka greeted the assistant teacher. "What are you doing right now?"

The male teen pointed his index finger over the girl. "I was headed towards Asuna-chan's room, I want to help her and Negi out and end this."

"Ah, I see. That's very kind of you to do." The female teen noted with a smile.

"Nah, it's nothing noble or anything like that." Naruto acknowledged with a sheepish smile. "I mean, it's normal for an older brother to worry about their bungling kid brother, right?"

Ayaka smiled, but it wasn't a happy one, it was one that looked hurt. Naruto realized this and grew worrisome. "H-Hey, did I say something I shouldn't have?"

The girl slowly shook her head. "N... No, it's nothing..."

"You know lying doesn't work on me, Ayaka-chan." The boy informed, he pointed his thump over his shoulder to some chairs. "Let's go have seat and talk about it."

The blonde girl shook her hands in front of herself. "No, it's quite alright. I assure you it's nothing."

The shinobi made an 'X' shape with his arms and shook his head. "No, as your assistant teacher it's my job to hear you out! And besides..." He looked at her worriedly. "If you don't tell me I'll be worried about another student of mine."

The class president was surprised to hear such words of her assistant teacher, she made a happier smile than before. "All right, let's get a seat. And thank you."

"No problem!" Naruto declared flashing a good guy pose.

The two walked up to the chairs and each took a seat. There had been silence for a few seconds until Naruto broke it. "So, what's the matter, Ayaka-chan?"

"U-Um... Naruto-san, may I ask you a question...?" Ayaka meekly asked her fellow blond.

"Sure. Fire away." Naruto insisted.

"W-Well... Um... Do you have an actually brother...? Not like calling someone your brother, but an actual one?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes.

The query was something he had not been expecting. He looked up into the starry night sky with a small sad smile. "I can't say I do, I have a few that I can call my brothers... But I don't have any blood related... Nor do I have a family, you see Ayaka-chan, I'm an orphan."

The statement had startled the female teen. "O-Oh my! ...I'm sorry for asking such a thing, Naruto-san... I hope I didn't bring any bad memories..."

"No, don't worry yourself about it, it was a harmless question." He reassured the girl while waving his hand. "But can I ask you why you asked the question?"

"Mhm... It would only be fair..." She commented. She raised her knees and warped her arms around them. "It might take a while so do you have time to spar?"

"For my students, always." Naruto told Ayaka with a grin, which caused her to giggle.

The girl looked at the boy with a thankful smile before facing the ocean. "Well, you see Naruto-san... When I was younger my parents had been expecting a baby boy... I bought so many toys for him, however he never got to play with them..." She then began to have tears flow down her face. "And... I never got hold him... Let alone meet him..."

As Ayaka cried she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she opened her eyes to see Naruto hugging her. She blushed slightly. "W-What are you doing, Naruto-san?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry like this... I know the feeling of losing someone..." Naruto calmly told the girl as he patted her head.

Ayaka smiled at the sincerity behind his words and returned the hug. "No, thank you... You always try your best for us..." The two then broke the hug and the girl got up. "It must be nice... Nice to have an older brother to lean on..."

At these words, Naruto recalled some of his memories with Iruka. He smiled as he got up and placed his hand on the girl's head. "Well if that's the case, then how about I act as your older brother? I mean I already do it for Negi."

"A-Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden to you..." Ayaka whispered while playing with her hair.

"Of course not! You're my student and a friend of mine 'tebayo!" Naruto declared with his fox like grin.

The girl eyes widen, she went and hugged her fellow blond while a smile made its way on her lips. "T-Thank you... Naruto-oni-nee..."

"Hehehe! No problem. Whenever you have problems just come to 'Oni-san'!" He stated while he returned the hug.

After a few seconds of hugging, the two broke apart from each other. Ayaka smiled as she crossed her arms. "You should go to Asuna-san now and help her and Negi-sensei make up."

The blond male nodded. "Alright, I will. Have good night, Ayaka-chan." He then patted the girl once more before leaving the area and head towards the orange-haired girl's room.

' _I wonder... Is this how it feels to have an older brother...'_ Ayaka thought to herself while her hand was where the boy placed his, she smiled. _'It's a nice feeling.'_

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

' _Hopefully she's in.'_ Naruto mentally told himself as he knocked on Asuna's door.

"Who is it?" A voice came from behind the door.

"It's me." He replied while thanking she was in.

"It's open." The voice said.

The blond opened the door and came to the sight of seeing the orange-haired girl in her bathing suit with her hair down. The male teen couldn't lie to himself, with her hair down the girl looked extremely attractive.

"So, what do you want?" Asuna questioned as she placed her bells in her hair.

"Well, I just came by to see if you and Negi were going to make up." Naruto explained while shrugging his shoulders.

"I was going there now to talk to him." She stated after putting her bells on, she then turned around and smirked at the boy. "Well I might make him wait a little bit longer, just for a bit of revenge."

"Hehehe, c'mon Asuna-chan. The kids' probably crying right now, can you really do that to him?" He questioned while he chuckled at the girl's antics.

"Haha, fine... Let's go." She responded with a smile.

* * *

 **(Naruto & Negi's Room)**

Naruto sat on the roof as he watched Asuna chuck Negi into the water below their room, both teens laughed, and soon after the girl jumped in after the boy. He smiled as the two made up with each other with a heartwarming hug.

"See Negi, I told you she would forgive you. After all, Asuna-chan is a lot like me too." Naruto whispered to himself, he looked up into the star filled night sky. "I miss Konoha..."

' _Well, I'll get to see it soon. Hehehe... Once I get back to Mahora I'm gonna have to organize my items... And why do I feel like Shikamaru owes me something?'_ The shinobi thought to himself, but then shook his head. _'Well no matter, I'll think about it later.'_

Naruto then saw how Negi and Asuna were playing with each other in the water, he smirked. He jumped into the air. "Hey guys, check out my new jutsu!"

"Huh? N-Naruto-nii?" Negi questioned with a raised eyebrow as he, Asuna, and Chamo saw the blond teen roll up into a ball in the air.

"Suiton: Uzumaki Hougan!" Naruto shouted as he made contact with the water and sent the two in the water flying back and even got Chamo, who was on the balcony, wet.

"What the hell, Whiskers!?" Asuna shouted at the blond while she and the younger boy tried to regain their balance.

"Hehehe, my bad 'tebayo." He apologized with a sheepish smile and scratching the back of his head. "Now let's play for a while, we haven't spent any time together here."

Asuna grinned and quickly swam over to the male teen, "Alright, let's get him Negi!"

"R-Right!" Negi declared while smiling as he followed behind the girl.

Chapter 16 End.

 **Author Notes: What's going on everybody! So, for those out there who don't know what 'Ryokucha' means, it means green tea. I've seen way too many of those 'Cha-chan' or 'Chacha-chan', so I opted to for Ryokucha. From all Naruto and Negima Fics I've read I haven't seen a person do this, making this feel more original to me and you guys, it also makes sense since her hair is green Hehe.**

 **Another thing I would like to mention is that, would you guys want me to put the English names of techniques in brackets, I.e. Suiton: Uzumaki Hougan (Water style: Uzumaki Cannon Ball.) I've thought about doing it, but I would like to have your guys intake on it as well.**

 **The only thing that really 'held' me back is the mage's attacks, such as the Sagitta Magica (Magic Arrows.) They have a long chant and I don't want to make you guys read something you don't understand and then later read the same thing again in English to understand it. (I.e. "Undertriginta spiritus lucis. Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis" to Twenty-nine spirits of light. Magic Arrows, Series of twenty-nine Light Arrows.)**

 **I could place the new attack names and what they do at the bottom of the chapter like I did with Chapter 12 with the Gudo-Uwagi (Truth-Seeking Outer Garment). Or something like the Naruto Data books where it explains' the Jutsu and what it does.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Side note: Have any of you guys watched the Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Going Back!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Going Back!**

Naruto and Co had just returned back to Mahora an hour ago and unlike the others who were resting, Naruto was placing some scrolls in his bag. "Alright... I got to bring this... And this too... Oh, and I have to bring at least some these..."

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Asuna questioned as she, Negi and Chamo walked up to the blonde.

Naruto stopped what he had been doing and looked at the trio. "Nothing much, I'm just getting my stuff ready to head back to Konoha. You know, The place I'm from."

The trio's eyes increased in size and became white, Negi worriedly looked at his older brother figure. "Wait what!? Why are you going back!? Have you done something to get fired!?"

Naruto eyes widen in surprise of what the boy said. "N-No, of course not Negi!"

"Ara, what's happening here?" Konoka questioned as she and Setsuna walked into the living room.

"Naruto is saying he's leaving Mahora Academy." Asuna informed the duo while pointing towards the shinobi.

"Uwawa... Naruto-kun, did you do something bad?" Konoka inquired as she began to have some tears run down her cheeks.

"No, I haven't Konoka-chan! ...Huh, can't you guys have some faith in me?" The blond asked while releasing a tired sigh.

"Why are you leaving, Naru-kun?" Setsuna finally asked the question everyone wanted an answer too.

"Honestly, I don't know." The blond teen explained as he returned to organizing his items. "But, in the scroll that Eyebrow Jiji gave me, Kakashi-sensei requested me to go back. It seems like he has something very important to tell me."

The shinobi hit his fist atop his palm in realization. "Oh yeah, Jiji wanted me to hand something to Kakashi-sensei. I should probably head there now and grab his letter."

* * *

 **(Dean's Office)**

"Hey, Jiji I'm coming in." Naruto informed the old man as he opened the door to said man's office.

The male teen was wearing black jeans shorts, a dark orange colored shirt, and black sneakers. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the older male. "You have the letter ready, Jiji?"

"Ohohoho, of course, Naruto-kun." Konoemon laughed as he grabbed an envelope from a drawer and handed it to the teen. "Thank you again, Naruto-kun."

Naruto happily took the envelope from the dean's hands and gave him a bright smile. "Don't worry about it! I'm heading back for a while anyway, so why not just bring this with me?"

"Ohohoho, you're a really great boy!" The dean exclaimed with glee.

The statement caused Naruto to gain a sheepish smile and scratch the back of his head. Then a thought had crossed his mind, he stopped what he was doing and looked at the older male. "Hey, Jiji. You wouldn't happen to have notes or anything on Eva-chan's seal would ya?"

The query stopped the older male from laughing and caused him to look at the male teen with an almost serious look. "If I may ask, why do you need such information, Naruto-kun?"

"Why...?" Naruto said the question back to himself, he gave the old man his fox like grin. "It's because I'm going to unseal Eva-chan 'tebayo!"

One could not tell, but the deans eyes widen from what he had just heard. "...Naruto-kun, do you understand the ramifications involved with this request of yours?"

"Ah... Um... R-R-Ramifications?" Naruto questioned with a dumbfounded look.

The dean lost the serious look on his face and sighed. "It means the consequence of an action or event."

"Oh~" The shinobi responded while nodding his head, he shrugged his shoulders while giving his fox like grin. "No, not really. Hehehe..."

The Dean could only look astonished at the blond, he shook his head to regain his thoughts. "If I may, why do you want to release Evangeline-san?"

Naruto stopped his laughing and looked at the old man with a distraught look in his eyes. "Eva-chan looks lonely and I know how it feels to be alone... No one deserves to have a feeling like that placed on them..." His eyes then seemed to radiant a bright light. "I just want to save a friend from that feeling, that's all!"

Konoemon couldn't help but smile from what he had just heard from Naruto. "Ohohoho! It seems that Hiruzen and Jiraiya-kun have raised a certainly great young man!"

"Hahaha, Ero Sennin didn't do anything that great..." The blond chuckled, he then properly processed what the old man had just said. He looked at the older male with shock. "...W-Wait, what! You know Ero Sennin and even Sandaime Jiji!?"

"Oh, yes. I seem to have forgotten to tell you, my apologizes." Konoemone apologized with a smile while he stroked his long beard. "And yes, I do know that you're the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Do you actually!? When and how did you know? And how many others know of Ero Sennin and Sandaime Jiji? No, how many others know about the Elemental Nations?" Naruto question becoming even more bewildered by the moment.

"Well, Jiraiya-kun told me about you and your jinchuriki status when he came to visit me once for a drink." The dean explained still stroking his beard. "And the only people who really know anything about the Elemental Nations here are me, Takamichi, Negi and his ermine friend to an extent. Again, I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

The male teen shook his head and smiled at the older male. "Nah, don't worry about it. I was just shocked, that's all."

"Alright then, I'll see if I can find anything about the seal formula of Evangeline-san." The old male informed with a smile. "I wish I could give you something now, however, I don't have the time. You can possibly expect something around next week or so."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot, Jiji!" Naruto thanked Konoemon with a large smile, he turned around and walked towards the door. He gave the old male one more look. "I'm going to be leaving now, I need to finish packing."

The dean nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Okay, I'll inform Takamichi-kun to meet you at the World Tree at twelve, is that fine?"

The shinobi gave a thumb up and grinned. "Yeah sure, that works! Later 'tebayo" And like that, Naruto left the office.

Konoemon smiled as he got off his chair and walked over to the window. _'Jiraiya, you definitely had an amazing student. I can now see why both you and Hiruzen, no, why everyone has so much faith in that boy! Although...'_

"I'm surprised to see that he's not perverted like his teacher, Ohohoho!"

* * *

 **(Evangelion's Cottage)**

"And, why are you here, Idiot?" Eva asked while sipping some tea.

"Aww, is that my nickname, Eva-chan? I do have a name." Naruto playfully remarked with a grin, much to the girl's displeasure. "Now for why I'm here, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving for a while and I didn't want you to be lonely."

"Ha! Like I would care if you leave." The little blonde rebuked while she placed her tea down.

The taller blond began to pat the smaller one on the head, all the while having a grin on his face. "C'mon Eva-chan, don't be like tha-"

Naruto didn't get to finish as had to dodge a punch from Eva, he took a few steps back and placed his hands up in surrender like fashion. "Now, now, Eva-chan. Watch out or Ryokucha-chan will have to clean up your mes-"

Once more, he didn't get to finish as a plate was thrown at him by the angry vampire. Both Chachamaru and Chachazero watched, the former having her normal impassive expression and the latter laughing at her master. "kekeke! You're really getting riled up, Master!"

' _Hopefully, not many things will break.'_ Chachamaru thought to herself as she caressed the resting and peacefully sleeping Mini-Tabi on her lap.

"Stop moving around!" Eva roared as she jumped towards Naruto, only to be mysteriously held in the air by something.

"I wish I had more time to play around Eva-chan, But I have to get going soon." Naruto explained with his arms crossed, he walked up to the girl and patted her on the head once more. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon 'tebayo."

"Damn you!" The vampire yelled in fury as she slapped away the shinobi's hand. She then looked behind her to see what was holding her by her collar, she traced the arm looking object back to the shinobi's back.

"What is this holding me?" She questioned with a perplexed look while pointing towards the arm.

The blond glanced to the glowing aethereal golden yellow arm, he looked back at the girl in front of him and grinned largely at her which ended up bringing some heat to her cheeks. "This is an arm made of chakra, a chakra arm."

Again, the term chakra came up. Eva looked at Naruto suspiciously after getting placed down. "You keep bringing up this term 'chakra', what is that? It feels similar yet different to magic and ki." _'Almost like Kanka to a fair extent...'_

Naruto smacked his fist atop his palm."Oh yeah, I didn't tell none of you, did I?" He gave them a sheepish smile. "Well, I don't think I should tell you, but since some of the others know, what the heck? Chakra is the power used from my world, I'm not from this world, hehe."

All the girls looked at Naruto as if he were crazy, Eva scowled at this as she crossed her arms. "Hmph! Like I would believe such a lie, the only known worlds with inhabitants on it is Earth and Mundus Magicus."

"Alright, if you don't believe me how about a demonstration?" He questioned while he clapped his hands together.

The vampire smirked at the blond in front of her. "Sure, it probably won't be anything amazing like-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as now Naruto's entire body was enveloped in the same golden yellow aethereal substance like the arm had been and now had black six black magatama markings around his collar bone with other black markings around his body.

' _T-The room... I-It feels much warmer than before... So, relaxing...'_ Eva thought to herself while she and her partners took in the kind and gentle feeling.

Naruto dropped his hands to his sides and smiled at those in the area. "So, you guys like the new look 'tebayo?"

His answer was that of Mini-Tabi walking up to his leg and nuzzling against it, he kneeled down and stroke the kitten's fur. "You seem to like, don't you?"

"Gao~" The kitten happily purred.

"Naruto, can you come closer?" Chachazero questioned with a happy look in her eyes.

"I can't, but you can." The shinobi happily told the doll as he grabbed her with one of his chakra arms and placed her on his head.

"Aww~ This feels great~" The doll happily sighed.

A few minutes soon passed until Naruto decided to speak up. "All right, I should probably turn this off now." He reverted back to his normal state, in which seemed to displease the ones around him, especially Eva, even if she didn't know it herself.

"Awe... Why did you do that Naruto?" Chachazero asked him while Mini-Tabi returned to Chachamaru's lap.

"Hehehe, my bad, my bad." He sheepishly apologized, he then turned to the small blonde and gave her a wink. "That form of mine just now goes by the name of 'Version One Kurama Chakra mode', have you ever felt something like that, Eva-chan? Do you believe me now?"

"Ha... Fine, I believe you now..." Eva responded with a tired sigh and closing her eyes, she then reopened her eyes and looked at the blond male. "So, how many others know about your little secret?"

The shinobi got into a thinking position and began to ponder for an answer. "Hm... Let's see, there's, of course, Eyebrow Jiji, Negi, Chamo, Takamichi, Eishun-san, Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan, Se-chan, and I believe Nodoka-chan... And now you guys."

The vampire looked flabbergasted at the shinobi, he was almost as bad as keeping secrets than Negi. She shook her head at his idiocy. "Yup, only you are worthy of the nickname 'Idiot'. Anyway, back to the original topic, why are you here?"

The male teen nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything while I was away."

Eva gave it a thought but then shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

Naruto smiled at the girl then looked over to the others in the room. "How about you two, Zero-chan? Ryokucha-chan?"

"I know, me first, me first!" Chachazero happily exclaimed like a little child. "Can you get me one of those ninja clothes? I really want something new to dress in."

"Sure, not a problem 'tebayo." Naruto answered with a bright smile, he looked at the green-haired teen. "And how about you, Ryokucha-chan?"

Chachamaru began to tap her finger against her chin. "Hmm... May you bring back some tea if possible?"

"Sure can!" The blond joyfully replied, he looked over at the clock. He placed Chachazero back on the table and waved towards made his way towards the front door, he took on more look at the others behind him. "All right then, I'll be leaving now."

Eva crossed her arms while giving the male a head nod and a smirk. "Fine, Chachamaru go with him and greet him off."

"Ah... Okay, Master." And like that, the gynoid left behind the male blond.

After placing on his sneakers, the male teen opened the door ready to leave while his female student stood behind him. He gave her one last smile. "Alright, I'm leaving now. We probably won't see each other for a few days."

"Okay, but before you leave, may I ask you a question?" Chchamaru inquired while tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Eh, sure. What is it?" Naruto questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... Um... Why do you keep calling me by 'Ryokucha-chan'?" The gynoid asked quietly yet was still hearable.

"Why wouldn't I, it's a cute name." The shinobi responded honestly only to confuse the gynoid further.

Chachamaru, again, tilted her head to the side. "Em... Aren't nicknames like that for close or important people to a specific person? Why do you give me one?"

"Ryokucha-chan, what kind of question are you asking?" Naruto said in more of a statement tone than that of a question.

"I'm just your student, so again I ask you why you call me by that?" Chachamaru questioned, however, her answer was receiving a pat on her head by the grinning Naruto.

"Ryokucha-chan, you're not just my student." The assistant teacher told his student with a bright smile. "You're also an important friend to me, that's why I gave you a nickname! And you did help us in Kyoto remember?"

The gynoid eyes widened and at the same time, the shinobi took his hand off her head. She returned the smile with one of her own and bowed. "I see, thank you for telling me, Naruto-san. I wish you a safe trip back."

"Hehehe! Thanks' Ryokucha-chan 'tebayo!" He flashed her one more grin before disappearing in a trail of leaves and smoke.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was currently twelve at night as Naruto, along with his roommates, plus Setsuna made their way towards the World Tree. Naruto was now in his full shinobi attire, even wearing his weapon holster and his hitai-ate. As the group got closer to the World Tree, they saw a man leaning against it.

"Hey, I'm here Takamichi!" Naruto excitedly shouted as they walked up to the man.

"Ah, hello everyone." Takamichi greeted the group with a kind and genuine smile which caused Asuna to have some heat gather in her cheeks. "Are you ready to go, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed while giving a confident head nod and smirk. "Do you even need to ask?"

Everyone around the shinobi either chuckled or giggled at his enthusiasm, Takamichi took out a cigarette and lit it up. "All right, let me open it up then."

The group was confused by what he meant, that was until he took out a slip of paper and placed it on the world tree which opened up a portal that had a glowing white ring around its outer edges. The portal was three meters wide and three meters long, it showed the group an area filled with trees and a large red wall.

"Awesome, it's Konoha!" The shinobi eagerly stated to those who looked at the village in shock, as the name suggests it really was a village hidden in the leaves. The blond then turned around to look at the others behind him. "Alright guy, I already told you that I'll only be away for two or so days, hopefully, I'll be back by then."

"Okay~ Naruto-kun, when you come back, I'll make you one of my best dishes~!" Konoka happily told him.

"Thanks, Konoka-chan 'tebayo!" Naruto gleefully thanked the girl, he turned his gaze to Setsuna. "Se-chan, I don't think you need to hear this but don't slack off on your training."

"Of course, Naru-kun." Setsuna responded with a smile and slight head nod.

The shinobi then glanced over to Asuna while smirking. "Asuna-chan, do me a favor and make sure that Negi doesn't do anything to hurt himself badly when I'm not here."

The request made Negi lower his head in shame while Asuna returned the smirk. "Of course, you won't have to worry about a thing, Whiskers!"

"And you." Naruto said as he looked at Chamo, who was on Negi's shoulder, with a grin which was able to make the ermine sweat a little. "You better not do anything to perverted when I'm gone."

"H-Haha... W-What kind of man do you take me for, A-Anuie?" Chamo quietly questioned with a weak smile.

"Now you." The blond informed Negi who looked back at him, the shinobi extended his right first and grinned largely. "When I come back you better be stronger."

The red-haired boy was surprised to hear what he heard, he then returned with a grin of his own and bumped fist with his left hand. "Yeah! When you come back, I'll be plenty times stronger!"

Takamichi widened his eyes as he swore, he just saw Minato and Nagi in front of him, hence why he was rubbing his eyes. After reopening his eyes, he saw Naruto standing in front of him with an excited smile. "Alright, let's get going Takamichi?"

"Yes, the portal won't hold that much longer." The older male responded before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"W-Wait a moment, Takahata-sensei you're going as well?" Asuna questioned with shock.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'll be heading with Naruto-kun as well." Takamichi answered the girl's query and taking one more drag of his cigarette. "The World Tree is linked to the area around Konohagakure and only magic users or high-level shinobi can use it, I'm also one of the few in Mahora who can use this technique. Although it does use almost all of my magical power and I can't use incantations like other mages, but the paper I just used fits that role of incantations."

What the older male just said caught the red-haired boy's attention while the orange-haired girl nodded her head, even though she didn't understand what the older male had just said. Naruto pumped his fist into the air while giving his fox like grin. "Alright, let's go Takamichi!"

"Okay, let's go." Takamichi responded before taking one final drag of his cigarette before putting it out. "Goodbye, everyone. See you soon."

"See ya guys later!" Naruto waved goodbye to his friends as he and the older teacher walked into the portal.

The last thing the group saw before the portal closed was the back of the two males. As this interaction had happened, one student, a decent distance away had watched the entire thing go down. "A-Ara... Now what was that?"

* * *

 **(Elemental Nations)**

"And now, Uzumaki Naruto is proud to say he has returned!" The shinobi shouted to no one in particular and then began to mumble to himself. "Okay... First I'll have to get something at Ichiraku... And then there's that as well... And that..."

"Hahaha, calm down Naruto-kun. We haven't even entered Konoha yet." The Older male told the younger one, a thought then crossed his mind. "Say, Naruto-kun... Do you know when Asuna-kun found out about magic?"

The query got Naruto to stop his mumbling and took a thinking position. "Hm... I think... Negi told me it was actually the first day in Mahora..."

Takamichi had a dumbfounded look on his face and a bead of sweat falling behind his head from the response he was not prepared to get. "H-Hahaha... I-Is that so..."

"C'mon Takamichi! Hurry up!" Naruto shouted for afar.

"A-Ah... Yes, I'm coming!" Takamichi shouted back as he ran up to the blond.

It didn't take long for the two to get into the village. As they walked towards the Hokage's Office, the gentleman had taken notice of something which caused him to smile to himself, it was that whenever a villager saw Naruto they always smiled and greeted him. _'It seems like all the villagers really love Naruto-ku-'_

"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT THAT GUY DID, HE CHEATED ME I TELL YOU! HE CHEATED!" A furious female voice shouted which broke the male from his thought.

The two males turned their heads to see something they weren't prepared to see, it was Tsunade violently shaking a man around by his collar. The blond smiled as he, and a rather scared grey-haired man, walked up to violent women. "Tsunade-baa-chan! It's been a while!"

The women stopped shaking the man and looked over the other direction, she was surprised to see Naruto and Takamichi walking up to her. She threw the man to who knows where and smiled at the two. "Hey Naruto, Takamichi."

The male blond was surprised to hear that the two knew each other. He looked over to the glasses wearing male. "Wait a minute, you never told me that you and Baa-chan knew each other."

"Hahaha... I guess I forgot to tell you..." Takamichi chuckled weakly.

"Anyway, how's your mission going?" Tsunade questioned with a smile.

"You know about my mission?" Naruto asked with a very surprised tone of voice, he then gave her a sheepish grin. "W-Well, it's going pretty well... I've made a lot of new and amazing friends."

"That's great to hear." The woman responded she looked over to the glasses wearing male and smirked. "How about we have a drink, Takamichi? We need to catch up with each other."

The query seemed to cause the older male to pale slightly, he raised his hands in surrender fashion. "N-No, I-I really wish I could... B-But I have to go with Naruto-kun..."

"Nah, it's fine." Naruto said nonchalantly with his hands behind his head, this caused the grey-haired male to pale further.

Takamichi looked over to the blond beside him and began to sweat. "N-No... Like I said its fin-"

He didn't get to finish as Tsunade wrapped her left arm over his shoulder and raised her right fist by her side, all the while radiating chakra around herself and smirked evilly at him. "Now, c'mon Takamichi. It would be rude to at least not have one drink."

Naruto than saw Takamichi pale to levels where he thought weren't possible, he was sure that Takamichi had once received a punch from Tsunade. This was proven as he gave up and entered a bar with her.

Takamichi looked over at Naruto with a sad smile. "I-I'll meet up with you later... Naruto-kun..."

And like that he entered that bar with the previous Hokage, the blond shinobi clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Please come back in one piece, Takamichi."

And then he left to head towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Naruto grinned as he stood in front of the door that leads inside to the office of the Hokage, he went to knock on the door but then it opened to reveal a familiar face. He smiled brightly at the person in front of himself. "Ah! It's Shikamaru!" He looked behind said shinobi to see the Hokage. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei!"

"A-Ah... Hey, Naruto..." Shikamaru hesitantly greeted his friend. He then recalled his mission. "W-Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be on some faraway mission right now?"

Before the blond shinobi could respond, the silver-haired one did with a smile. "Hello Naruto, I'm surprised to see you back so soon. And as for your question Shikamaru, I had something to tell Naruto. May you please leave us to chat?"

"Ah... Of course, have a good night you two." And like that, a profusely sweating Shikamaru quickly left the Hokage's office. _'Please don't remember right now or else my wallet is going to die!'_

After closing the door to the office, Naruto walked up and handed Kakashi a letter. "Before we start talking about whatever you want to talk about, Jij- I mean the Dean wanted me to give you this."

' _I wonder what it could be...?'_ Kakashi inwardly questioned himself as he took the letter from the hands of the young male. "Okay, thank you, Naruto. I'll check what it's about later."

"Oh, before I forget, how's the new jutsu going along?" The Hokage questioned with a smile as he rested his head atop his hands.

"Yeah, it's going great! And thanks for giving it to me!" Naruto thanked the older shinobi with a large and bright smile.

Kakashi then hardened his face, this got the blond's total attention. "Now, Naruto... The reason I called you to return is..." He then made a weak, almost visible, smile. "Haha... Do you think we can talk about this tomorrow...? I've haven't been able to sleep in a few days... Hahaha..."

The request caused Naruto to face fault, he slowly got up and gave the older male a crooked smile. "Y-Yeah, sure Sensei... I can wait one more day, but can I at least now some of the reason for why I'm here?" He inquired as he finally got back to standing position.

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Yes, the reason I called you back is that it has something important to do with your clan, the Uzumaki."

"Woah, really? That's surprising to hear." Naruto started with a big grin, "Well, anyway, at least I'll have something to look forward to tomorrow."

"Yes, you will..." Kakashi weakly muttered to himself, he only then took notice of the lack of presence in the room. "Naruto, where is Takamichi-san? I thought he was coming with you?"

"Y-Yeah about that..." The blond shinobi mumbled with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "Tsunade-baa-chan basically threatened him to have a drink with her 'tebayo..."

"Haha... Of course, she would..." The silver-haired male muttered to himself with a deadpanned look on his face as a bead of sweat fell down behind his head.

"Wait, where is Takamichi gonna sleep? I don't have any space in my apartment and it's a bit messy too..." Naruto muttered the last part to himself.

"Don't worry about that, I'll have a room prepared for him in the Hokage's residence. Can you please go tell him that?" Kakashi asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sure thing, Sensei." Naruto responded with a smile. He walked over to a window behind his old teacher and opened it before giving the older male one last look. "Alright, I'll get going then. Have a nice night Sensei."

"Okay, you as well, Naruto." Kakashi replied while looking at his former student. His student then took off, leaving a smiling Kakashi. "Even if it looks like he's matured, he's still the same Naruto."

"I just hope he can handle what I tell him..." Kakashi told himself while looking at the pictures at his predecessors.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Hm... It should be around here somewhere... The new design to the village sure is confusing..." Naruto muttered to himself as he leaped from building to building, he then came to a stop. "Alright, he's in there!"

The shinobi jumped down from the building he was on and made his way towards the bar. As he went to open the door to get in, he quickly had to get out of the way before a flying object past by him and hit another wall. He looked over to what object past by him and soon began to sweat. "Takamichi!?"

The glasses wearing teacher was completely plastered, the blond then looked back inside to see what had happened. And there he saw Tsunade with one of her first tightly cocked back and the other one extended.

' _N-No way... D-Did Takamichi really just get a drunken fist from Baa-chan!? That's going to leave a mark... I am so, so sorry for leaving you, Takamichi...'_ The blond shinobi thought to himself as he looked at his colleague with concern.

"Ha! Is that all you got, Takamichi!? Is old age getting to you!?" Tsunade questioned with a smirk as she leaped towards said male with her fist ready to hit something.

The blond male, while sweating very badly, quickly moved in between his colleague and grandmother figure with his arms extended. "W-Wait, Tsunade-baa-chan! We can talk about this, righ-"

"Move it!" The previous Hokage shouted as punched the poor shinobi who was sent flying into the air.

' _Yup, only here can you find Oba-chans' who can send you thirty meters into the air with a single punch...'_ Naruto thought to himself while some blood dripped from his head as he fell back down to the ground. _'Is it really worth loving Konoha this much just to get a punch from Baa-chan my first hour back?'_

Chapter 17 End.

 **Author Notes: Hey everybody! Yes, I know this is a shorter chapter than usual, like really short, but it's the first chapter to the new arc so gimme some slack please, hahaha...**

 **Oh yeah, I've gotten 200+ reviews on the story, yea-hoo! I know it isn't a lot, but I'm really happy and grateful to everyone who continues to review and read the series. Hopefully, I don't sound like a broken record saying this or sound stuck up like, I'm just really happy and thankful of everyone!**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Side note: I've added more to my profile page, so ehem, if you want go check it out I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	19. Chapter 18: I'm the, What?

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: I'm the... What...?**

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei has to tell me..." Naruto told to no one in particular as he yawned into his hand tiredly as it was eight in the morning.

Like always, he was wearing his usual orange pants, with black shinobi sandals, and a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. He began to rub his aching head which in turn caused him to groan. "Uh... Man, Takamichi better be happy for my sacrifice last night... And bringing him back was a pain too... Should have brought a camera or something..."

"Oi! Naruto-nii-chan!" A happy voice called out breaking Naruto from his mumbling.

Naruto turned around to see where the voice came from, he was pleasantly surprised and happy to see who it was. "Hey! Long time no see, Konohamaru!"

The now named Konohamaru weakly walked over towards the blond shinobi with a small smile on his face. "G-Good morning, Naruto-nii-chan..."

"Yeah, good-" Naruto stopped and looked closely at the young boy, he then pointed towards his jacket with a bemused look on his face. "Why does your jacket have so many cuts and tears on it?"

The young Sarutobi looked at his clothes and then returned his gaze to the older boy with a smile. "Haha... Yeah... I just got back from some serious training."

"Wow, training this hard early in the morning, you're really pushing yourself..." Naruto said before flashing the young boy a nice guy pose. "Nice, that's what I like to see 'tebayo!"

"Yea!" Konohamaru eagerly shouted back with his fist in the air, he then looked at the older shinobi with a confused look on his face as he slowly dropped his fist. "So, where are you heading, Naruto-nii-chan?"

"To the Hokage's Office right now, Kakashi-sensei says he has something important he wants to talk to me about." Naruto explained as he stretched one of his arms.

"Oh... Is that so..." Konohamaru muttered quietly to himself to the point where the one in front of him couldn't hear.

Konohamaru looked back up to the blond shinobi with closed eyes and a sheepish smile. "H-Hey, Naruto-nii-chan... Could you meet me at the training grounds later?"

"Hmm... Yeah, that's fine with me." Naruto nonchalantly told the young boy with a somewhat perplexed look. "But can I ask why you want to talk to me there? Why not here?"

"W-Well... Um... Can we please just talk there?" Konohamaru pleaded with both hands clapped together while bowing slightly.

Seeing the boy not wanting to talk about whatever subject he wanted to bring up, the older boy smiled at him and waved his hand. "Yeah, fine. We'll meet up around ten alright?"

"Yes!" The young shinobi declared, he turned around from the older one but not before giving one last look at him with a smile. "Alright, I gotta go home and clean up."

"Okay, see you later." The blond shinobi said his farewells before returning to his walk towards the Hokage's office.

' _I wonder what he has to talk about?'_ Naruto mentally asked himself while walking briskly with both his hands behind his head.

"Naruto!" A new and happy voice yelled.

Once more, Naruto stopped walking and turned around to see who had called him. He smiled brightly at who it had been. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey, how've you been?" The now named Iruka gleefully questioned.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Naruto asked back with equal glee.

"I'm great, just a bit of paperwork to do though..." The brown-haired male dreadfully stated as he slumped down a bit while the blond had a bead of sweat flow down his head.

"W-Well anyway..." The dark-haired male said as he got back into a proper posture and grinned towards his former student. "We haven't talked in a while, how about we catch up with some Ichiraku ramen?"

"Awesome! I'll definitely go if it's Ichiraku, even more so that you're paying 'tebayo!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Okay, we'll meet up later. Around eleven, sound good to you?" Iruka inquired as he felt his monthly earning go down the drain as soon as he mentioned ramen to the blond.

"Sounds great to me!" Naruto explained with a grin, he turned around and started to walk but not before looked back to his former teacher. "I'll have to go now, Kakashi-sensei has something important he wants to talk to me about!"

"All right, I'll see you later." Iruka told the young shinobi as the two made their ways.

As soon as Naruto returned to walking, he was wondering why Shikamaru came to mind when ramen was brought up.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"Now, time for the big reveal..." Naruto muttered to himself as he knocked on the door to the office.

"Yes, who is it?" A voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Sensei." Naruto replied back to the voice.

"All right, please come one in." Kakashi said behind the door.

The shinobi did as he was told. As he opened the door, he wasn't so surprised to be greeted by a more sober Takamichi taking a drag from his cigarette by the window, or Kakashi sitting behind his desk. What did slightly surprise him was Tsunade was sitting on a couch with her arm resting over it and what surprised him further was a glasses-wearing girl who had the same hair color as his mother and Nagato.

"W-What, wait... You're..." The blond shinobi stuttered looking at the redhead.

Said redhead adjusted her glasses with her index and middle finger before looking at the blond Uzumaki with a small smile. "Yes, it seems like you remember me."

"Who are you again?" Naruto questioned the girl with a very dumbfounded look. Everyone, other than the girl, had a bead of sweat drip behind their heads.

"What!? How can you forget who I am!?" The red-haired girl angrily shouted at the blond. She then crossed her arms over her chest and sent the teen male a glare. "My name, if you've forgotten, is Uzumaki Karin."

"Oh, that's right." Naruto stated while hitting his fist atop his palm, he closed his eyes as gave the girl a sheepish smile. "My bad, I'm sorry. I just tend to forget that I'm not the only Uzumaki left."

"You know, I have Uzumaki Heritage as well." Tsunade informed her surrogate grandson much to his surprise and even Karin's surprise while the other two males in the room smiled at the two in shock.

The two who had been in shock knew that the other was an Uzumaki thanks for one reason or another, Naruto knew that Karin was an Uzumaki thanks to her red hair and that she had to tell him, and the Karin knew that Naruto was an Uzumaki thanks to his surname plus his far above large amounts of chakra.

The former Hokage shot the two other Uzumaki a grin. "What? Did you two forget that I'm the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama and his wife, Uzumaki Mito?"

"To be honest, yeah. I've never heard someone address you with your last name so I never gave it much thought." Naruto honestly replied while the other Uzumaki besides him nodded her head.

"Well... Never mind, it's not important right now." The female blonde stated with her face returning to more of a serious look as she glanced over to the Hokage. "Kakashi, I think we should start this little meeting of ours, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." Kakashi quickly responded he turned his gaze to his former student as he sat on his office chair. "Naruto, do you remember what we talked about last night?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Sure I do, you said this had something to do with the Uzumaki clan, right?"

Kakashi returned the gesture with a nod of his own. "Yes, however, I didn't really explain it in the best of details." He leaned forward and placed his head above both his hands. "Right now, we're not talking directly about the Uzumaki. But rather, your involvement with the clan and Konoha."

"Huh...? I don't quite understand what you're saying, Sensei." The dumbfounded blond told his former teacher.

"Ehem!" Tsunade coughed into her fist to get the others attention, she looked towards Naruto with a powerful stare. "Naruto, I rather be straight to the point, unlike Kakashi, although I think Karin should be the one to tell this to you." She finished looking at said girl.

"Alright, it'll be my pleasure." Karin replied with a smile.

"What is this thing you guys keep talking about? Just spit it out already, it can't be anything crazy right?" Naruto questioned no one as he kept glancing between the two other Uzumaki.

"Okay, I'll just cut it to the chase..." The redhead stated in a low voice, yet was still heard by all in the room. She looked towards the blonde male and pointed towards him while another hand rested on her hips. "You, Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato, are hereby announced the future Head of the Uzumaki clan!"

"...W-W-Wait, what...?" Naruto stuttered as he lost all color from his face, he robotically looked over to Kakashi with a very, very bewildered look. "S-S-She's joking... Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hahaha... I'm... Afraid not." Kakashi hesitantly replied while letting out a very weak chuckle

The blond male slowly fell to his knees and dropped his head to the point his bangs covered his eyes, this caused for everyone to look at said blond with worry. Takamichi put out his cigarette bud and gave the teen boy a weak smile. "A-Ah... Naruto-kun, are you alrigh-"

"What the hell do you mean I'll be Head of the Uzumaki clan!? This is way too sudden for such a thing! When did something like this even happen!?" Naruto shouted while he gripped the sides of his head with both hands.

Everyone watched as the hero of Konoha spasmed and shouted gibberish, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh and close his eyes at his former student's reaction. He began to rub the temple of his head with his index and thumb. "Tsunade-sama..."

"On it." Tsunade replied as she held and wind her right forearm that had its fist tightly clenched.

The first Hokage's granddaughter stood in front of the fourth Hokage's son, she brought her fist back and turned her hips slightly. This seemed to catch the fourth Hokage's son's attention, she then smashed her fist into the young blond face. "CALM DOWN!" She finished by sending the blond flying into the wall.

 _'_ _T-That's pretty strong... N-Note to self, never make her made mad!'_ Karin thought to herself impressed and scared of what she had just witnessed.

 _'_ _I felt that too...'_ Takamichi fearfully thought while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you calm now?" The previous Hokage asked the lump of human flesh on the ground with her hands on her hips.

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm calm... Just give me a moment..." Naruto groaned as he slowly got up while using the wall as support. After getting back on his feet, Naruto looked at the Hokage. "S-So, um... Sensei, can you tell me why I'm going to be the Head of the Uzumaki clan?"

Kakashi gave a nod with eyes closed. "Yes, but first can I ask what you already know about the Uzumaki?"

Naruto cupped his hand around his chin as he slowly nodded his head. "Well, I know that the Shodai Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki and that the home of the Uzumaki, Uzushiogakure, was destroyed during the Third Shinobi War, and that me, Karin, and Tsunade-baa-chan are the last few possibly alive Uzumaki... But what does this have to do with me being the Head, why not Tsunade-baa-chan, or Karin who is pureblood?"

"Good, it seems like you do have some knowledge on it..." The silver-haired stated, he then looked over to the only redhead in the room. "Karin, can you explain it or would you rather I do it?"

"I'm fine with doing explaining it." Karin replied as she once more adjusted her glasses, she looked towards her blond male clansmen. "Naruto, do you know what our clan was known for?"

"Yeah, wasn't it because we had powerful chakra and our fuinjutsu was incredibly powerful and dangerous?" Naruto retorted while he crossed his arms.

"Yes, but there's more to it than just that." Karin stated as she raised her fist with her index finger extended. "We of the Uzumaki clan possess great healing power, my heal bite for example." She then raised her middle finger. "Our body is far beyond that of a regular shinobi, this means we have high endurance, power, and such." She ended by raising her ring finger. "We also have a very long life span."

"Mhm... 'Kay, but what does this have to do with me being the Head?" Naruto inquired with a bewildered looking towards the Hokage.

"Well, Naruto. You have everything that Karin has just said, but you have it to the highest possible level. Well minus the fuinjutsu." Kakashi stated in a matter of fact tone while muttering the last part to himself.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me..." Naruto said with a bemused look.

"Haha... Kakashi-san, do you want me to tell him?" Takamichi asked with a smile and a tiny bit of sweat, to which the silver-haired shinobi responded with a head nod. The glasses wearing male turned to face Naruto with a smile. "Naruto, what all of this has to do with you is that you have to... Rebuild the clan."

The room then went silent, even something as quiet as a droplet of water could be heard. Naruto then went pale as he began to sweat a lot, a lot more than Kakashi had ever seen during their training together as he figured slowly figured out by what 'rebuild' meant. He slowly turned towards his former teacher while his hands began to spas out. "A-Ah... W-When you say... R-R-Rebuild... Y-You, d-don't mean..."

"Yes, that's right." Tsunade cut off what her surrogate grandson was about to say. "You'll have to become a polygamist and rebuild the clan yourself." She finished with a rueful smile.

 _ **'Whoa**_ _ **, can I tell the future or something?'**_ Kurama thought with eyes widen from surprise.

His answer to his unasked questioned caused Naruto to lose all color from his face while he lowered his head to which his bangs covered his eyes. "T-This is just a joke, right...? A very bad joke, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi released a very long and tired sigh while he shook his heads and closed his eyes. "No, I'm sorry Naruto. This is real, not a joke... Although I wished it had been the latter..."

"I-I..." Naruto stuttered as he tried to take in what he was told. "D-Do I really have to be a polygamist...?" He asked with a tone of uneasiness.

"Once again, yes you have to do this." The former teacher answered with a look that held remorse and tiredness. "The village council were the ones that brought this up and even sent the Daimyo a letter asking for permission on the subject, the main reason was that the Uzumaki has many close ties to Konoha and that the councilmen and Daimyo alike don't want to possibly lose such a powerful ally. That's the main reason anyway." He finished with another sigh.

"Man... I don't want sound like Shikamaru but this is really troublesome..." Naruto groaned as he sat down on the floor crossed legged and rubbed the temple of his head with his index and thumb.

Seeing that how troubled her surrogate grandson was, Tsunade walked over with a small smile and gave a few pats on his back. "Aw, c'mon Naruto. You've done so many incredible things, something like this should be easy for you! And you'll be living the dreams only so many guys could dream of!"

"That's not the problem, Tsunade-baa-chan..." Naruto tiredly stated as he slowly raised his head to meet his surrogate grandmother. "Just being told all of this, being a clan Head, having multiple wives so I can rebuild my clan... This is all too much for me to handle right now... Can I have some time to think and take all this in, Kakashi-sensei?" He finished looking at said shinobi.

"Of course, you can. Take as much time as you need, Naruto." Kakashi reassured the boy with a smile, not just anyone can willingly go along about rebuilding their clan and having multiple wives. "Just try not to tell anyone, this is very secret subject."

"Alright, I get it... Thanks'." The blond male said with a tired tone as he slowly got up and quietly left the room to gather his thoughts on the matter at hand.

Everyone watched with a worried expression as the door to the office closed, Takamichi was the first to speak as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "I hope Naruto-kun will be alright."

"As do I..." Tsunade agreed as she returned to sitting on the couch.

 _'_ _I've haven't felt chakra this unsettling in a while... It's not like Sasuke's that one time, it's... The chakra, it's just very confused... So unsettling...'_ Karin anxiously thought to herself.

'I wonder Naruto, you've done so many crazy things... And once more, this will be another thing for you to overcome...' Kakashi told himself as he leaned back into his chair, he then shot his gaze towards Karin. "Karin, can you leave the office for a while? I have something to explain with Takamichi and Tsunade-sama about."

"Uh, sure thing. I'll just head back to my room in the meanwhile then." The redhead explained as she left the room to let the adults talk about what they need too.

As soon as she left, the Hokage made eye contact with both of the other adults. "All right, now about what the Dean said in the letter..."

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Hello." Naruto greeted back yet another villager with a happy smile as he walked down the streets of Konoha, however, this was just a facade so he could ease his mind of what he had just heard a few minutes prior.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" A voice suddenly called out that stopped the blond shinobi from walking.

Said shinobi turned around to be met with dark blue eyes and brown hair, he made a small smile at who it was. "Oh, Konohamaru. What's up?"

Konohamaru had now changed into a green t-shirt, dark grey cargo shorts that went slightly lower than his knees, and black shinobi sandals that went a little higher than his ankles. Said boy gave a sheepish smile to the older one. "Naruto-nii-chan, is it alright with you if we had to the training ground a little earlier?"

"Hmm... Sure thing, I need to get my mind off something and this will help." The blond replied with his fox like grin, however, unlike his other ones this showed more confusion than happiness.

"A-All right, let's go!" Konohamaru excitedly, yet at the same time hesitantly, declared as he pumped his fist into the air and started walking in front of Naruto with said male walking behind him with hands in his pockets.

'Are you still worrying about that, young Konohamaru?' A voice telepathically question.

'Not now, we'll talk about later alright?' Konohamaru replied while frowning at the query.

* * *

 **(Training Grounds)**

As the duo got to the training grounds, Naruto wasn't that surprised to see that it had changed slightly only due to Pain's attack on Konoha, the only real change was that there had been much fewer trees than before. However, he was mildly and happily surprised as the wooden pole that he had once been tied too was still there standing strong with the other two right beside it.

 _'_ _Huh... It's been so long since then...'_ Naruto mentally told himself with nostalgic eyes and a smile while he gently placed his hand against it.

" _Wait, you forgot me! Untie me 'tebayo!"_ He shouted when his team had forgotten him behind, the thought caused him to chuckle.

"...Chan... Ii-chan... Naruto-nii-chan!" The yell had cut Naruto out of his daze, he turned around to see Konohamaru looking somewhat worried at him. "Are you alright, should you be out here?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine..." The blond shinobi sheepishly replied right before giving the dark-haired shinobi a questioning look. "So, what do you need me for anyway?"

"O-Oh... Uh... I-I was thinking if we could have a sparring match?" Konohamaru inquired with a smile and closed eyes. "I mean, it's been so long since we trained together... So, I was wondering if we could spar for a bit."

The query had really caught Naruto off guard, he smiled at the boy with a genuinely happy smile while he shook his head. "All right, let's do! I haven't had a good spar in a while 'tebayo!" He finished flashing a large grin and winking at the young boy.

"Great, let's do it!" Konohamaru shouted with glee.

The two got fifteen meters away from each other, both getting into their positions. The blond shinobi lowered himself slightly while he widened his stance with his right in the lead, his legs being only a little longer than shoulder width apart and his arms were lowered, relaxed and ready by his side.

The brunette had gotten into a back stance with his left arm in the lead and his right to his waist. The two slowly began to walk around in a form of a circle, both waiting for either to move first.

Konohamaru was the first to act, he leaped towards Naruto with his right fist ready to strike at Naruto's chest. However, his punch was caught by Naruto's left hand. The older shinobi than pulled the younger into himself as he prepared to strike his own right. As right as the fist was going to make contact, it was stopped by the dark-haired catching it with his open left hand.

The two were then stuck in a deadlock with each other, that was until Konohamaru sent a chakra enhanced roundhouse to Naruto's right thigh. Naruto winced in pain from the kick which had caused him to lose his grip on Konohamaru's fists, he then lowered his head to move or else he would have received a chakra enhance backfist to his head.

Konohamaru then received a front kick from Naruto, but before the kick could make contact with his chest, he made a cross block to intercept it. However, the kick was still strong enough to send him a few meters back.

"...Jeez, you're as strong as ever, Naruto-nii-chan..." The dark-haired shinobi joyfully stated with a grin as he slowly got back up.

"Me? Look at yourself, your taijutsu has improved greatly since we've sparred together." The blond informed with his own grin.

"Hehehe, well you're not the only one who's aiming to be Hokage!" Konohamaru joked as he got back into his stance.

"Well, if that's the case..." Naruto said as he got back into his own fighting stance. "Bring it!"

 _'_ _Alright then, it's time to use that new jutsu!'_ Konohamaru excitedly thought to himself as he got ready to take a step forward.

At one moment Naruto saw Konohamaru a few meters away from him, but in next he had to dodge a right fist by the young boy or else he would have ended up like the unlucky tree behind him, broken and on the ground.

The blond used his Shunshin to quickly get away from the brunette while a questioning look could be seen on his face. 'W-What was that? ...It didn't look like Shunshin yet at the same it did, is this some new jutsu you've learned?' He finished his thought with a smirk on his face.

"So, is this some new jutsu or something?" Naruto asked with his smirk still lingering on his face.

"Yup sure is..." Konohamaru said as he tried to remove his stuck fist from the tree trunk which caused the older shinobi to have a bead of sweat drip down his head, after successfully removing his fist he gave his older brother figure a grin. "It's more combat oriented than the Shunshin, it's called Saru-Ho!" He then dropped his head in disappointment. "Although it's supposed to be a B-rank, right now I can't even utilize it properly... Bummer..."

 _'Whoa_ _, that's pretty impressive... The only reason I can even use_ _Shunshin_ _in combat is because I worked my ass off to do it... After all, I had to do something while I learned to live on with only one arm...'_ Naruto mentally told himself impressed by how much progress the young boy had made.

"I'm coming, Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru declared as he used the now name Saru-Ho to close the distance between the two.

Naruto intercepted Konohamaru's left hook with an outer block from his left arm, he then shot forth an uppercut to the young shinobi's stomach. However, it was caught by said shinobi.

Like before the two were stuck in a deadlock with each other and now looked directly at each other with fire in their eyes, they soon broke away from each other. As they back away from each other, Naruto shot a grin at Konohamaru as he raised his right hand. "How about we end this little spar of ours with a bang?"

The brunette shot a questioning look until he saw an all too familiar blue sphere the blond's palm. He began to grin as he did the same in his own right hand, after a few seconds the same blue sphere was made in his own palm. "All right, let's do this! Naruto-nii-chan!"

"Let's go!" Naruto declared as he and Konohamaru leaped towards each other, both having their right arms extended.

"Rasengan!" They both shouted as the two almost identical spheres clashed against each other, which right after they did, created a huge explosion with large amounts of smoke and dust to fill the air.

It took a few seconds for the smoke and dust to clear up and reveal a crater in the ground with the young shinobi laying in it, while the older one was standing tall with his fox like grin. "So, I guess this is my win?"

"Yeah, I still need more training if I want to beat you... Nii-chan..." Konohamaru stated with a smile in place as he slowly got up.

"Hahaha, don't be like that. You still did amazing, even using that new Saru-Ho of yours really caught me off guard." The blond shinobi gleeful exclaimed as he stretched out his right hand with only his index and middle fingers extended.

"Well, our dreams are the same after... So, I can't fall behind like I already have..." The brunette said with a kind smile as he did what his older brother figure did with his right hand, however, he did it with his left hand.

The two intertwined their fingers while they both shared bright smiles with each other. After doing the Seal of Reconciliation the two took a seat on the ground, the Uzumaki looked over to his protégé with a questioning look. "So, what do you need to talk about any way's, Konohamaru?"

"Well... Umm..." The young Sarutobi stuttered as he began to scratch the back of his head, he looked over to his older brother figure with a distressed look. "It seems like I'm going to be the next Head of the Sarutobi clan..."

One would be surprised that Naruto didn't receive whiplash from how fast he had turned his head to look at the young boy with shock. "W-Wait, you said you're going to be the next head of the Sarutobi clan? ...Aren't you too young for that?"

"I'll only be the Head when I'm older, not now..." Konohamaru replied while doing a tired sigh, he lowered his head to look at the ground. "I don't even feel worthy of being the clan Head, there are many others who could be it..."

Before Naruto could say anything, an unfamiliar voice to Naruto spoke up. "How can you say such a thing, young Konohamaru?"

"Huh? W-Who was that?" Naruto asked surprised as he turned his head around to look around the area.

Releasing one more sigh with eyes close, Konohamaru grabbed something from what seemed to be behind his ear. "Right here, Naruto-nii-chan..." He then revealed to Naruto what seemed to be a small grey stick in his hand.

"Hm? This stick can talk? That's new..." Naruto muttered to himself with a raised eyebrow.

"T-That's not it..." Konohamaru denied as he threw the stick in the air.

The two looked up to see the stick turn into a puff of smoke that covered the small area where they sat. The blond shinobi began to cough into his hands while he kept one eye opened. "W-W-What the heck is going on right now!?"

"My, my... You've certainly grown up since the last time I saw you... Well, in a photo that Sarutobi showed me anyway..." The same voice from before said in nostalgia.

"T-The hell are you talking abou-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as the smoke cleared up and now, he could see what had been talking earlier.

What stood in front of him was not just his protégé but a tall monkey with white fur, mesh armor underneath a black sleeveless kimono, tiger fur with white trimmings wrapped around its waist that was held by a black belt, and a Konoha hitai-ate. The monkey did a slight bow as it greeted the blond. "Please to meet you Naruto, my name is Enma. Monkey King Enma, the personal summoning to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and future head of the Sarutobi clan, Young Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Whoa... Wait, you're Sandaime Jiji's personal summoning... No, that's not important right now... Konohamaru you got your own personal summoning now!?" Naruto inquired with a look of pure shock on his face. "How!?"

"Hehehe... W-Well, I wanted to learn the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and um... I didn't know that you actually needed to have a contract and by accident I summoned Enma-san..." Konohamaru sheepishly explained while scratching his cheek in shame. "And when the higher ups of the Sarutobi clan found out, they immediately chose me as the next Head. ...You see, those who can summon Enma are chosen as the next Head for the Sarutobi clan."

"Wait a moment, Konohamaru, Enma. Didn't you say that you used to be Jiji's personal summoning and now your summoner is Konohamaru, right?" From a nod by the Monkey King, he continued. "So, who's been the clan Head since Jiji died?"

"No one really..." The young Sarutobi answered nonchalantly. "The one who had acted as the Head was Tsunade-oba-chan since she was Oji-chan's student, the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, a very well respected kunoichi, and the Godaime Hokage..."

"And young Konohamaru here is the first to successfully summon me since Hiruzen-dono." Enma informed the blond Uzumaki with a tone of pride.

"So, let me get this straight... You summon Jiji's personal summoning, which no one else has done since Jiji had summoned him, you've learned some new jutsus' possibly even more than you showed me, you're taijutsu has improved to that of mid to high chunin possibly even more if you go all out, and yet you still don't fell 'worthy' of being clan Head?" Naruto inquired with a dumbfounded look while doing air quotes.

"It's not just that, Naruto-nii-chan... I'll have to pick up my Oji-chan's mantle and right now is... I... I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now..." The young Sarutobi lamented as he laid down on the ground with arms fully extended.

"Hahaha... I can understand where you're coming from..." Naruto chuckled with eyes closed which made him resemble a fox.

"What do you mean, Nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Hmm... Naruto, are you saying you're having the same problems as young Konohamaru?" Enma questioned with his own look of curiosity while scratching his chin.

Naruto began to pale and sweat as he just realized his slip up, he began to scratch the back of his head while a sheepish smile formed on his face. _'I guess I can tell him, I mean we're kinda in the same boat after all...'_ "Alright, Konohamaru, Enma. Please do not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you 'tebayo..."

With a nod from the two, he explained his current predicament to the two. The duo looked at Naruto with pure shock, it was easier to tell on Konohamaru than Enma since his mouth was wide open.

Konohamaru then closed his mouth and eyes as he began to rub his temple with his index and thumb. "S-So... You're going to be the clan Head of the Uzumaki and that you'll also have to turn into a polygamist. ...Shouldn't you be happy, you'll be living the dreams only so many guys could hope for." Enma nodded to what his summoner said.

 _'_ _The same thing as Baa-chan said...'_ Naruto jokingly told himself, he then shook his head. "I know that, Konohamaru. But it just doesn't feel right to me having multiple wives and besides, I still have my dream of becoming Hokage to focus on right now 'tebayo..."

"Well, at least now I can understand your reasoning..." The brunette stated as he got up and dusted himself off. "I guess Enma-san and I will return to Suirendo for some training..."

' _S-Suirendo... That sounds familiar...'_ The blond thought to himself with closed eyes. He reopened them to look at his protégé with one eyebrow raised. "Is that where you learned that Saru-Ho of yours?"

"Yup, I'm also learning a few other jutsu that you don't even know about! Or that even existed!" Konohamaru declared with a grin. "I'll probably be back later tonight or the morning after... I might not want to be the Head, but that doesn't stop me wanting to learn new jutsu."

"Hahaha, of course. I can understand that 'tebayo." Naruto reassured with a grin of his own. "I'll head back, I need to meet up with Iruka-sensei soon. So, I guess, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah! Hopefully, I'll be back and you can treat me to some ramen!" The young Sarutobi exclaimed with a large smile.

"Hahaha, we'll see about that!" The blond Uzumaki joked back with an equally large smile, he then turned his gaze to the Monkey King. "Alright, make sure you train him hard."

"Of course." Enma replied with a grin and a bow.

"Okay, see ya!" Naruto yelled as he began to run towards Ichiraku.

A troubled expression made its way on Naruto's face as he walked back to Konoha. "I wonder if I can really be the Head and do... Do I really have to be a polygamist...?"

He stopped running and leaned on a tree near him with his back against it, he gripped both sides of his head, closed his eyes, and pointed his head to the sky. "Just what the hell do I do!? Can I have some sort of sign 'tebayo!?"

"Huh, who am I kidding?" He said as he lowered his head, eyes still closed. "It won't always be that easy..."

"Do you need some... Guidance?" A voice suddenly asked the panicking blond.

"W-Who was that...-" Naruto stuttered as he opened his eyes, only to find himself in a completely different place. Unlike before where he was covered by many trees, now he was in a blue colored space that seemed to have clouds floating around.

"W-Whoa...~ This is just like the time I met Mom, Dad, or had to smack some sense into Obito... What the hell is going on?" The shinobi asked himself with wide eyes as he looked around the space.

"Ah... That's right, this is the first time we've really talked to each, correct?" The voice gave another question.

Naruto turned around to see who it was that had been talking to him, his eyes widen as he pointed towards the figure with a shaky finger. "N-No... No way... Aren't you..."

Chapter 18 End.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, Weeb here! Huhuhu... Did you guys like that ending? Who was it? I don't know you tell me, huhuhu... Alright, now I know most people out there won't like me making Naruto into a polygamist and I promise that it will be elaborated on in later chapters, so please wait until then so you can have a better to full understanding on it.**

 **Also, in case some of you are worried that most of the girls in Naruto's harem will just start to confess or something of the sort, don't worry it won't be like that. I've read fanfics where the female cast of characters just start to fall for Naruto or whatever character, and twenty or so chapters later, they confess.**

 **I really, really don't like that since, in my opinion, while writing a harem, you can't just have girls who have only a limited time interacting with the Mc suddenly act they loved him for a long time. (Of course, if they have an ulterior motive, I see it kind of differently. But my point still stands.) There's no character development for the other characters.**

 **I know this might be a bit too much or too little, but I just wanted you guys to have some idea on how I'm going with this. I'm also not trying to explain too much to the point where it reveals what the future has in store :)**

 **All I can really say is that I have a lot in store for the future involving other characters, Hehe!**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Translations.**

 **Saru-Ho : Monkey Step, of what it can do right now is not certain. However, we do know that it is a more combat oriented Shunshin. More of this technique will be brought up and explained later. B-Rank.**

 **Shunshin No Jutsu** **: Goes by the name of Transportation Jutsu or Body Flicker Technique, I believe all of you know what it is. D-Rank**

 **Suirendo: Water Screen Cave**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	20. Chapter 19: A Quick Flash from the Past

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A Quick Flash from the Past**

"One bowl of miso pork ramen for you, and one for you!" Tuechi exclaimed with a smile on his face as he placed the food in front of his two customers.

"Thank you, Tuechi-san." Iruka thanked the man with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Tuechi-oji-san..." Naruto tiredly said while he lazily grabbed his chopsticks.

The two males looked at the blond mildly shocked. Never in their life had they heard their favorite blond not sound excited when he was about to eat a fresh bowl of ramen from Ichiraku, especially if it had been miso pork ramen.

"Hm, is something the matter Naruto-kun? You don't really sound that well." Ayame mentioned as she began to kneed some dough. She turned around to face him with a worried look. "Are you perhaps not feeling well?"

Naruto snapped his head up to look towards the brunette with a sheepish smile. "Ah! N-No, no. It's nothing like that, Ayame-nee-chan..." He broke his chopsticks and began to move the noodles in his bowl around. "...I've just been a bit tired, that's all."

The father and daughter duo looked worried at their number one customer worriedly but decided to drop the subject and return to working on some ramen noodles.

A strange awkward silence soon followed, which was broken Iruka as he sipped on the broth. "So, Naruto, what's the problem with you? You weren't like this earlier when I saw you." He finished by looking at his former student.

The blond shinobi stopped slurping his noodles and looked towards the ceiling with a pointed look. "Nothing's wrong, Iruka-sensei." He looked over to his former teacher with a smile. "...I've just been doing this-and-that, ya know?"

"Haha... Naruto, you know that's not really an answer, right?" Iruka said with a crooked smile and with a small amount of sweat flowing down his neck.

Naruto widens his eyes, before cracking a smile and began to chuckle. "Hehehe, my bad Sensei... Nothing's happened, I just seem to be really tired that's all."

Seeing right through the blond's lie, the brunette shrugged his shoulders and returned to eating his ramen. "Well, alright. But remember, if you need anyone to talk too or lend a hand, just call me."

The blond's eyes widen at the words he heard, he gave his former teacher a small smile. "I will..."

 _'Huh, the exact same thing that I said to Konoka-chan and Se-chan...'_ Naruto thought as the two mentioned girls plus Negi and his many new friends came to mind. He stopped eating his noodles and eyed the calm and gentle broth of his ramen. _'Why couldn't it be as simple as this-and-that?'_

* * *

 **(Earlier that Day)**

"N-No... Way... Y-You're..." Naruto muttered as with a look of shock on his face and pointing towards the figure in front of him with a shaking finger.

"Ah, that's right. This is the first time we come face to face, correct?" The figure questioned with an all-knowing smirk.

The figure in front of Naruto was brunette in hair, warring a white kimono with six black magatama markings on the chest area of the clothing, it also seemed like they were wearing black shinobi, and to top it off he was wearing a blank Hitai-ate. The person looked to be around late teens to early adulthood.

"My, my. First, you managed to call father's soul and now look, you even called mine. Very impressive." The figure applauded with a smile on his face.

"Y-You're Otsutsuki Asura!" Naruto finally shouted in shock while it seemed that his eyes had popped out of his sockets.

"The one and only!" The now name Asura happily stated as he pointed his thumb towards himself, he then lowered his hand while still giving the blond a happy smile. "...Though, I'm surprised that you still remember my name."

"What, are you kidding!? I may be dumb to some degree, but there's no way I would forget Rikudo-jiji, son!" Naruto exclaimed as he still was trying to grasp the situation, he now found himself in. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "...And besides, I am 'reincarnated' after you, after all."

"Haha, I guess, my apologies." The brunette said with closed eyes and a kind tone.

"Nah, it's alright, I don't really mind 'tebayo." The blond waved off with his own smile, the look on his face was soon changed to that of curiosity. "You wouldn't know how we're talking right now, right? I don't really think I did anything to call your soul... Or whatever it is."

"Hm... It certainly is strange; however, I may have thought of a reason to why this happened." Asura explained to his reincarnate, he gestured to the floor. "Let's sit down before we talk, shall we?"

From a nod from the blond, the two both sat down in a cross-leg position. After taking a seat, Asura's face turned serious as he looked towards Naruto, in turn, this caused the younger male to look towards the older male with his undivided attention.

"The reason we're able to talk is..." The brunette started off while the blond slowly nodded his head. The brunette than broke into a large grin and he began to rub the back of his head. "I don't really know, hahaha!"

"What!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief as he somehow face faulted while sitting down.

"Yeah, I don't really have an idea, haha." Asura responded still giving a bright smile.

The blond shinobi slowly got himself up by using his arms and knees as support, he gave the older male a deadpan expression. "You're not sharpest kunai in the set, aren't ya?"

"My bad, I was never really the one to use my brain. That was usually Indra-nii who did that." The brunette stated with a smile and a bead of sweating rolling down behind his head. He then smacked his fist atop his palm. "Isn't that like you and Sasuke?"

"Hm, I guess so..." Naruto mumbled as he properly sat back down and got into a thinking position, which consisted of him closing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows giving him the look of a fox thanks to his whiskers. _'Wait a minute, since I'm Asura's reincarnate, does that mean I just called myself an idiot?'_

"Well, anyway." Asura said which cut his reincarnate from his thoughts. "I might have an idea of how all this is happening." He now regained the younger male's attention, much to his pleasure while he closed his eyes. "Well, the first reason I've thought of might be because you have gained Six Paths' powers from father and that something very big is either troubling you, or something dangerous is coming..."

"Wait, wait, wait! You said this might be because I'm troubled?" Naruto questioned with a perplexed look, to which the much older male nodded. "Is this because of what Kakashi-sensei said, ya know, the polygamy thing?"

"Ah... Possibly?" Asura said with a tone of hesitance.

"So then, are you here to help me in what I should do!?" Naruto inquired with a hopeful look on his face.

"I-I don't think so..." The older male said with a smile, much to the younger one's disappointment. "I've never been in a situation like you're in, so I don't really have any advice that I could give you. ...Well, besides you can do it?"

"That sounded more like a question than words of encouragement," Naruto stated with a deadpan expression.

"Hehehe, my bad..." Asura apologized with a sheepish smile. His smile soon faded away as he went back on to the main topic. "Alright, Naruto, do you remember when you met Father?" With a nod from said male he continued. "Do you remember what had happened up until that point for you to meet him?"

Naruto flashed a sheepish smile while he scratched his cheek. "Hm, not really no."

"Well, in simple terms it would be something like this..." Asura explained as he closed his eyes and raised his fist with his index finger risen. "Something really bad is going to happen around you." He raised his middle finger. "You meet someone to help you during your troubled times." He now raised his ringer finger. "You then face against whoever this troubling force is." He finished as he opened his eyes.

Naruto's cross his arms as his lips thinned and he closed his eyes. _'Hm, now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense.'_ He then started to nod sagely. _'...Like the time I lost all control and started to turn into Kurama, I met Dad... Or when I was fighting against Kurama, I met Mom. Then, of course, there was Rikudo-Jii-san... Wait a minute...'_

Naruto's head shot up to look at his ancestor with an interested gleam in his eyes. "You said that something bad is going to happen, right? And if it's not about the polygamy thing, then what could it be 'tebayo?"

"Unfortunately, I do not hold the answer to that." The brunette stated with closed eyes and shaking his head. "The only thing I can really think of is that something very troublesome will happen within time."

"Well damn, that sucks." The young Uzumaki said annoyed with crossed arms, closed eyes, and head shaking. _'Hm, I know that's Shikamaru's catchphrase but why am I feeling something in my stomach...?'_

"Indeed, it does." The progenitor of the Uzumaki agreed while copying what his reincarnate was doing.

Naruto stopped his act and gazed towards his predecessor with one eye opened. "Do you think Kurama can enter this plain?"

Asura looked back at the teen with mild curiosity, he cupped his hand around his chin. "Ah, Kurama... It might be possible, although since this is our first time linking together like this, I highly doubt he could. You yourself most likely need to bring him in, however, you might need more training to do so. This did happen accidentally after all." He finished flashing a smile.

"I see..." Naruto sighed as he went and laid down on the floor. He began to rub his temple with his index and thumb. "...A lot of things have happened today, so much information to take in. My brain is going to get fried this rate 'tebayo..."

"Hehe, I'm sorry. It seems like I've only added to your problems." Asura apologized with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head, however, he didn't feel anything touch his head. His eyes then widened as he looked at his hand. _'...I didn't expect this to happen so soon.'_

Naruto raised his hand and waved it at the much older male. "Nah, it's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, you're just trying to help me ou-"

"I'm sorry, but it's that I have to go now." Asura cut his descendant from finishing his sentence, at the same time, a light began to glow from his body.

This caused the blond to bring his gaze over to the older male, his eyes widening at what he saw. "Why is your body glowing like that!? And why don't you have a hand anymore!?"

"I guess..." Asura pondered as he looked at his now dissipating right arm. "It must be because this is our first time linking together." He returned his gaze to his ancestor and smiled. "This is goodbye for now."

"Really, already? We still gotta find out what this possible threat is gonna be!" Naruto stated worriedly as he got back into a standing position. "How am I supposed to prepare for what I don't know?"

"Calm down, Naruto." Asura said calmly as he got into his standing position while he smiled at the young man in front of him. His face soon turned grave. "However, to follow up on what you said, I might know who this threat is going to be."

"R-Really, you do?" The blond shinobi asked while stuttering.

Asura closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Mhm. My guess's someone of the Otsutsuki clan." These words caused Naruto to pale slightly. "They're the only ones that could possibly be a threat to you at your current level." He reopened his eyes to gaze at the male in front of him. "Of course, this is just hypothetically speaking."

"Damn, and I thought we had enough trouble with Usagi-oba-chan... If we have to face someone like her again, then..." The shinobi grumbled as he scratched the top of his head.

"You shouldn't worry about them being stronger, Naruto. You've yourself gotten stronger after these few months, I'm positive that you're more than a match for them at your current level." Asura said with a genuine smile while his entire body was almost completely gone at this point, besides his left arm.

"Heh, I guess I kind of feel better, having someone like you say it." Naruto admitted with a small smile.

"Hahaha, I'm honest, you know. You're the same guy who was able to end Indra-nii's and mine long battle. Just keep doing what you've been doing and then, no matter who they are, Otsutsuki or not, you'll definitely beat them." Asura exclaimed with a bright smile as he extended his left fist forward. "Besides, there's no point in worrying about something that hasn't even happen. All you can do right now is just prepare yourself for what's to come."

Naruto eyes widen, he then bumped his right fist to Asura's left, smiling a brighter smile than the latter. "Guess you're right, I'll just focus on the here and now, 'tebayo!"

"Great!" Asura beamed as his arm began to fade away, only leaving his head. "I'm positive that one of these days we'll meet again. See you later..." He said as the last part of his body soon disappeared into nothingness.

Naruto retracted his fist, closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them. He once more found himself in the forest where he had been earlier. He released a sigh as he returned to walking towards Ichiraku. "Let's go, Iruka-sensei must be getting there any time now."

* * *

 **(Back to Present)**

 _'Ah... Why couldn't it simply be just this-and-that?'_ Naruto once more questioned himself as he gazed at his ramen. _'Why does it have to be someone possibly like Usagi-baa-chan?'_

"Na... To... Narut... Naruto!" A voice shouted beside said male.

"Huh!? W-What is it, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto inquired as he used his arms to seemingly protect himself from nothing.

"Your ramen's going to get cold." Iruka pointed towards said food, which the blond shinobi followed the finger too and then began to start eating. "...Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." Naruto mumbled as he slurped on his noodles with great vigor. He stopped and smiled at his former teacher. "If anything is wrong with me, I'll tell you ya know."

The scarred male eyes widen slightly, he smiled as he nodded. He returned his gaze to his own bowl. "Alright, let's finish up. Shall we?"

"A-Already a-ahead of y-you!" The young male mumbled as he dived back into his bowl of ramen, this caused the older male beside him to chuckle and do the same.

 _'Though I feel like a deserve a little rest and I already have an idea of where I want to head. Plus, I need to talk to her too.'_ Naruto mentally told himself as he drank some of the broth.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

After the former teacher and student duo left, with the teacher saying he had someone important to talk too about important stuff, which really confused the poor student. Deciding it was nothing, Naruto had gone out and got Chachamaru's and Chachazero's gift which was surprisingly easy for the former seeing as she just wanted any sort of tea that wasn't from her world, however, for the latter it was kind of awkward to say the least.

 _'Argh, why did that Oba-chan look at me so weirdly for getting this? Should've asked Moegi to get this stuff.'_ Naruto thought to himself in displeasure with his head hung low.

"Well, the deeds been done. No point at being bothered by it..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked down the street with his head held low. He stopped walking as he raised his head and smack the bottom of his fist against his palm.

"That's right, she wanted that as well."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Alright, I'm almost done... Just gotta put this here and make sure not to forget this either..." Naruto noted as he placed his scrolls in his backpack.

"Ah, Naruto-kun do you have a moment? I wanted to ask you something." Konoka said as she walked up to him with an apron around her waist.

The blond stopped what he had been doing and looked up to face the girl. "Sure, shoot."

"Um... Well, I wanted to ask you if you could bring some books or scrolls back about chakra control. To be specific, I want to learn more about the medical side of chakra." The brunette concluded with a small smile.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "Sure, I know a friend who's really good at medical ninjutsu, she should have some scrolls and stuff about it. But could I ask what this sudden change is, aren't you already learning magic from Eva-chan?"

Konoka nodded her head. "Un, I am. However, if I want to become stronger or at least, a better healer, I want to use this new power that you've given me to its full extent. This way I can increase my artifact's and my magic capabilities and by extension my healing power to its fullest extent."

"So, please! Can you do this!?" Konoka pleaded as she clapped her hands together and bowed towards the male teen.

"Well, if you put it like that..." Naruto dragged out as he got into a standing position, he flashed his fox like grin. "Of course, I can!"

"Yea! Thank you, Naruto-kun~!" Konoka exclaimed as she hugged the blond.

"Hahaha! No worries!" Naruto reassured the brunette, he then took notice of the girl's face.

"Hey, Konoka-chan you have something on your face." He grabbed what seemed to be a grain of rice near her lips and ate it, which for some reason unknown to him, made the girl's face go red. "Cooking something?"

"Uwawa! Y-Yes! I have to go back to finish it!" She suddenly shouted as she rushed out of the room.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" The shinobi questioned himself with a bemused look on his face.

"What's wrong with Konoka-san?" Negi questioned as he walked up to his older brother figure. "She looked very uneasy about something."

Naruto looked down at his surrogate brother with a perplexed look. "Negi?" At the call of his name, the young boy looked up towards the blond. "Is it me, or are woman really complicated?"

"Um..." Negi had his lips thinned as he pondered for an answer while he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Now that I put some thought into it, woman really are complicated."

"Yes."

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"Heh, woman really are a complicated bunch." Naruto said to himself as he returned to walking, however, he couldn't wipe away the smile on his face for the brunette's motivation.

After a few minutes of walking, his eye's caught glimpse of something. He came to a stop as he stared down the flower shop that he was about to pass by.

"Well, look at who it is. It's been a while Naruto." A voice said from behind Naruto.

The blond shinobi turned around to see who had called him. He smiled at who it had been. "Yo, Ino!"

"I haven't seen you around in a while, you suddenly left one day with the only person telling us anything being Shikamaru." Ino explained with a smile on her face as she walked towards her old classmate. "So, where've you been?"

"Haha... My bad, I had just suddenly gotten a mission that day and I my employer was on a time crunch so I had to leave that very day." Naruto informed the girl while he did his best to not spill anything about another world. "And I'm only back for a while, I'll have to go back. I was just needed here since Kakashi-sensei had something important to tell me."

"Mhm, fair enough." The female blonde replied as she walked into her family's flower shop. She turned her gaze to her old classmate. "Do you want to buy anything?"

"Hm..." The male blond pondered for a few seconds. He was about to decline until he thought of a certain small blonde. He grinned at Ino. "Sure, there might something I want to buy."

 _'I'll make sure to drop off these items after.'_ Naruto inwardly noted as he looked at the gifts he had been carrying.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Once more, Naruto was back at the training grounds. He was currently in the open field as he quickly weaved through some hand signs before slamming his hand against the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There had been a puff of smoke around Naruto that slowly began to dwindle away to reveal a small green toad with a small white goatee and large white furry eyebrows, he had also been wearing a brown cloak.

"Hey, Sennin Ji-chan!" Naruto greeted the toad with a large smile and a wave of a hand.

"Ah! Naruto-chan, it's been so long!" Fukasaku returned the gesture with his own large smile. "I'm sure you didn't just summon me to talk, what do you need?"

"Ah... Um, could you reverse summon me...?" The blond shinobi questioned with a sheepish grin. Seeing the toad's eyebrow raise, he clarified. "...Yeah, my cloak got destroyed so I need to ask Sennin Ba-chan for another one..."

"That's not good, Ma's going to get really angry with you. It took her a lot of time to make that thing." Fukasaku responded with a frown.

"I know, I know. But please, I'm only going to stay here for a while so I would like to ask Sennin Ba-chan when I'm here." Naruto pleaded with his hands clasped together and bowing.

The old sage's eyebrows raised slightly at what he said but decided to ask on what he meant. He shook his head with his lips thinned. "Alright, I'll reverse summon you. However, if Ma decides to lash out on you, you're on your own."

"Hehe, awesome! No worries!" The shinobi reassured with his fox like smile and a thumb up.

"Okay, I'll summon you in a few seconds." The toad stated before he was engulfed in smoke.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he nodded while he crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no way Sennin Ba-chan will get mad at me, right? ...right?"

* * *

 **(Mount Myoboku)**

"What did you do!?"

Naruto was currently on his back with swirls in his eyes as he had just gotten smacked a crossed the face with a wooden rod. "...Sennin Ba-chan... W-Why'd you have to hit me?"

"Hmph! You're lucky enough that I'll only hit you once, honestly youngsters these days! They honestly should do a better job at taking care of their item's." Shima grumbled as she tapped a wooden rod against her hand. After a while of tapping the rod, she stopped and gazed towards the young male. "Anyway, you said it got destroyed, do you know how?"

After getting back into a sitting position, the shinobi began to scratch his head as he gave a head nod. "Mhm, Kurama said I kinda overload it with my chakra and it just self-destructed on itself."

"Ah... So, that's it..." Shima said to herself while nodding. She gazed back to the young sage. "If that's the case I can see if I can make you another one." At this, the young sage's eyes widen with excitement. "However." And soon those eyes lost that excitement. "It'll take a few months for me to so."

"Ha... This wouldn't be a problem if I could still recreate my own Gudodama..." Naruto said releasing a tired sigh. "Sorry to ask this of you again."

Seeing how the shinobi was acting caused toad to shake her head and smile at the blond. "No, it's alright, Naruto-chan. I heard from Pa that you're going to be leaving soon, would you need anything else?"

"Hm, you wouldn't happen to have two of those chakra paper things with you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure do, let me get them." Shima responded with a smile as she quickly walked over to a drawer and grabbed two chakra papers from within before walking back and handing it to the blond. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Sennin Ba-chan." Naruto told the toad with a smile as he took the slips of paper. He turned around and started to make his way out. "I'll be on my way now, I need to find a toad to summon me back to Konoha."

"Alright, have a nice day, Naruto-chan!" Shima chirped with a smile.

After leaving Shima's house, Naruto began walking around as he had his arms behind his head. "...Now, where can I find a toad to reverse summon me?

"Hello!" A childlike voice happily greeted itself.

"Huh, am I hearing something?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around himself.

"No, I'm down here!" The childlike voice explained.

The shinobi tilted his head down and finally made eye contact with what was calling him. It a was a small toad around the size of his feet, he skin was red-orange in color with blue markings around his body. He was also wearing a red vest with the kanji for crab on the back.

The shinobi grinned at the toad. "Ahaha, my bad. Didn't see you there."

"Nah, it's okay Naruto." The small toad reassured while waving his hand.

"Hm, you know my name?" Naruto question with his head cocked to the side.

The toad happily nodded his head. "Of course! A lot of the higher-ups talk about you, especially Tou-san and Oji-san!"

The blond seemed to enter in deep thought at what he heard. _'Hm... Tou-san and Oji-san? Wait, is he talking about-'_

"Gamatabou!" An angry voice ringed out and at the same time, the small toad quickly went to hid behind Naruto's leg, shaking cowardly as he did so.

A shadow then enveloped the surrounding area where the shinobi and the small toad were, the shinobi looked up with a raised brow. "Huh, is that-"

The blond was cut off as a large figure appeared in front of him, causing a large amount of smoke and dust to arise as he landed on the ground. Due to all the smoke it caused, both the shinobi and toad to start closed their eyes and began to cough, however, that only lasted a few seconds before the smoke dissipated.

Naruto opened his eyes to see what had caused all the smoke and as soon as he did, he smiled at the large figure. "Hey, Gamakichi! Haven't seen you in a while 'tebayo!"

"Huh... Ah, Naruto it's you!" Gamakichi beamed as he gave his friend a smile of his own, however that smile was soon turned into a frown. "Sorry to break the reunion so fast, but have you seen a red-orange toad around? One with blue markings?"

Naruto's answer to his friend's query was by turning his gaze towards his leg where a toad like that was mentioned. The toad quietly came out behind Naruto's leg, giving the bigger toad a crooked smile. "...S-Sup, Tou-san?"

"There you are, Gamatabou!" Gamakichi screeched. "Did you really think you could get away from me!?"

The now named Gamatabou had some sweat rolling down his back. "Haha... I could try?"

Naruto began to process what he had just heard, he looked between the two toads before finally connecting the dots. He looked at his friend with a look of pure shock on his face. "W-Wait a minute, Gamakichi! You have a son now!? When did this happen!?"

"Yeah, I have a son now. He was born a few weeks after the Fourth Shinobi World War." The large toad informed his summoner while he nodded his head. "He's also a trouble maker and prankster."

Now, this caught Naruto's attention. He brought his gaze towards the small toad beside him with a raised eyebrow. "Gamatabou, is this true?"

Gamatabou slowly nodded his head while he rubbed the back of it with a smile on his face. "Haha, yeah. ...But they're all harmless."

"Harmless...? Harmless!?" Gamakichi snapped. "Just the other day you took Ogama Sennin's crystal ball! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through because of it!?"

"Gamatabou, is this true?" The blond questioned one more time with his hair covering his eyes.

"U-Um, yes..." The small toad hesitantly replied with even more sweat flowing down his back.

"That's a damn good prank 'tebayo!" Naruto exclaimed to the small toad flashing him a good guy pose, which caught the father-son duo of guard.

"It has the blend between chaos, yet not enough to cause large havoc. As a prank master, I must say I'm kind of impressed. However, you must create ways for your prank to have a higher success rate, for example as you took the crystal ball you should have tried to make or found a replacement so they wouldn't be able to find you out so quickly." He explained as he nodded his head and waved his index finger in the air.

Gamatabou looked at Naruto with a gleam in his eyes, unlike his father who looked very irritated at the shinobi. "Hey, Naruto! Don't encourage him, he's already a hassle with how he is now!"

Naruto decided to ignore his friend's request, he bent down and patted the small toad on the head while he gave him a grin. He spoke in a quiet tone to which only Gamatabou could hear. "How about when I come back, we pull some pranks together? Sound alright with you?"

Gamatabou's eyes widen, he happily nodded his head as he gave his own smile. "Yeah!"

Naruto gave the toad one more head nod before looking behind him to look at the much larger toad. "Alright, I'm heading back now! I just gotta go find a toad to reverse summon me!"

"Okay, see ya later. It's been fun chatting after all this time." Gamakichi stated with a smile.

"Yeah, next time I come by we can catch up all we want. Anyways, later!" Naruto beamed as he jumped towards a large leaf and began to jump on other ones.

"Naruto is so cool!" Gamatabou stated with a large smile.

Gamakichi nodded with his own smile, however, it was soon replaced with a scowl as he looked at his son. "Now, about your punishment..."

"Eh!" Gamatabou screeched as he backed away from his father who seemed to have one of his eyes gleam a dangerous light with an equally dangerous smile.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

 _'I think coming here has helped me a little, after seeing those two of course.'_ Naruto mentally thought as the image of the toad father-son duo came to his mind as he jumped from leaf to leaf.

He then came to a stop as he cupped his hand around his chin. "Hm, if I did become a polygamist that would mean I would have a bunch of kids right...? Does that mean that they'll play pranks as I did?"

 **"What is that the actual reason you're thinking about being a polygamist?"** Kurama questioned in disbelief.

"O-Of course not!" Naruto retorted with a bit of hesitance. He then began to scratch the back of his head as he gave his bijuu a sheepish smile. "I-I was just thinking about how nice it would be to have a family, a large one at that. What do you think I should do?" He finished by looking at his partner.

 **"Huh, why are you asking me?"** The massive beast inquired with a confused look.

The jinchuriki shrugged his shoulders. "Hm, I don't know. You've been with me for the longest time so I would think you would know on how to help."

The fox stretched itself before adopting a sitting position, after a few seconds of waiting and head nods he responded. "Follow your heart...?"

Naruto looked at Kurama with a deadpan stare. "Gee, thanks 'tebayo... I could definitely feel the emotion and meaning in that one." He shook his head as his face became serious. "Anyways, there's something I feel like I should tell you on what happened to me today."

 **"What is it?"** Kurama asked with his own face and tone becoming more serious in response.

"I met Asura earlier today." Naruto bluntly told his tenant.

The fox was about to laugh saying that wasn't possible, but like many things he's seen, it could possibly be possible. **"And how did you meet Asura? He's been dead for many years."** That's when his eyes widen. **"Oh, I see, you guys somehow link with each other. Didn't you?** "

"Yeah, it was unconscious but somehow, we were able to link. I asked him if you could enter the plain but he said I would need to learn on how to... No never mind that's not what's important." Naruto stated. "I won't give you the full story, but he said it might have something to do with the Otsutsuki clan."

 **"So, the Otsutsuki are involved, huh? Well, seeing that this happened to you it isn't all that surprising."** Kurama noted. **"Did Asura mention anything else?"**

The shinobi raised a single eyebrow before he shaking his head. "No, he was just speculating that. But I still feel like I should inform Kakashi-sensei when I get back."

 **"You should probably ask or, at least, inform Sasuke if he went through something similar."** The bijuu addressed. **"If the Otsutsuki are truly involved he should also have gotten something similar to what you and Asura had, and even if he didn't, he should still know this information."**

"Right, I'll send him a letter when I get back to Konoha." The jinchuriki told his friend. His face soon adopted a scowl look. "Honestly, if we have to face someone like that Usagi-baa-chan it'll be dangerous."

 **"And that's why you prepare yourself.** " Kurama reassured the shinobi with a grin.

"Guess you're right 'tebayo." Naruto responded with his fox like grin. "I'll cut our link now, I still have some stuff to do before I tell Kakashi-sensei any of this."

 **"Alright, if anything comes up, tell me."** The fox requested with a grin as he got into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Will do!" Naruto stated with a salute as he finally canceled the link between the two.

Chapter 19 End

 **Author Notes: Sup, Weeb here! My bad for not posting last week, but I'm back now and hopefully, nothing like that happens again in a while. So yeah, the bomb has been dropped sort to say with the revelations of the Otsutsuki being involved. I feel like many of you already knew that this was going to happen, so um, I don't really know how to respond to that haha.**

 **And to those who figured out it was Asura, kudos to you. Also, I know this chapter is like, really, really short. But I really want to wrap everything up in the next chapter in a nice and hopefully climatic way. Anyways, that's all I have to say for today.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Decision!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Decision!**

"I'll need to come back, I'll most likely still have a few more patients waiting on me..." A figure tiredly noted to themselves as they walked out of a building that resembled that of a hospital.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." A familiar looking whiskered blond introduced themselves as the now named Sakura took a step out of the building.

Sakura's eyes widen at the person in front of her. "N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto confirmed with a wary smile. "...Surprised?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't tell any of us you were leaving for a mission." Sakura said with a relaxed smile. "Honestly, you're not even a Hokage yet and you're already shoving your work to Shikamaru."

"Ahaha, yeah..." Naruto reluctantly agreed with a smile while scratching his chin. He stopped this action as he recalled why he came to Konoha's hospital. "Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you would have any scrolls or books on medical ninjutsu?"

"Hm, why do you need such a thing?" The pink-haired questioned with a scrunched eyebrow. "Naruto, I don't think I need to tell you but you have the best healing factor around. Why would you need something like medical ninjutsu?"

The blond began to shake his hands in front of him. "Ah, no, no! It's not for me, but for a friend." He brought his arms back down. "You see, one of my friends that I met over my mission really wants to learn medical ninjutsu. However, no one there can teach them, so I thought it would be nice if I brought some stuff for them to gain an idea on medical ninjutsu."

"Plus, they got really excited when they heard I knew one of the best medical ninjutsu users." He finished off with a kind smile, yet it seemed almost off. It was still genuine, however, there was something off about it that his teammate could clearly tell.

Sakura shook her head slowly with a smile making its way on her face. "I understand. I'll get as much stuff as I can and put it into a scroll." At this, Naruto's smile became slightly brighter. "However, I can only do that in a few hours. I need to go finish some other stuff for the hospital."

"All right, no problem." Naruto reassured kindly. "I'll just go look around the village, it feels like forever since I was here."

"I'll be back in four or so hours, so be back by then." Sakura informed her friend as she turned away from him. "See you later."

"Later." Naruto said as he waved towards the girl, before spinning on the balls of his feet and walking off in a different direction.

"Hey, why don't you go inform that Sensei of yours about what happened with the entire Asura thing?" Kurama inquired from within his jinchuriki's mind.

The shinobi groaned in response. "...Nah, I rather have this entire thing about the clan done with first so when I get to his office, he won't bother me about it."

The fox shrugged his shoulders at what his partner said, he had an understanding from where he was coming from so he decided to drop the matter.

As Naruto walked down the street, he came by a stall that had been selling some miscellaneous items. One of those, much to his chagrin, was a necklace with the Uzumaki clan crest on it.

 _'Damn, is this a sign or is the world just being mean to me?'_ Naruto mentally asked himself with his eyebrows scrunched.

"My, if it isn't the Hero of Konoha. How may I help you?" An old lady inquired with a smile as she walked out from the back of the stall.

The old woman was a bit chubby, she had gray aged hair that stopped at her shoulders, her eyes were squinted to the point it looked like they were closed, wearing a light pink dress, and was wearing normal sandals that were colored purple.

The shinobi blushed slightly, still not use to the nickname the people of Konoha had been calling him. He was about to decline until he thought it would only be right if he were to buy gifts for his roommates as well.

"Uh, yeah. Can I buy that necklace?" He asked with a small smile while pointing towards the item.

"Oh, of course." She happily replied while giving a head nod.

His eyes then caught sight of another necklace. The necklaces appeared to be a yin-yang, although there was something off about it.

"Hey, Oba-chan, is that necklace broken? Why aren't the two parts connected?" Naruto questioned while pointing towards the item.

"Ah, this..." The old woman responded as she grabbed the item and placed it in between both her hands. She removed her hand to reveal the two parts further than before. "You see, this necklace is a two-in-one. It's supposed to represent two friends that are always connected." She finished holding the two pieces by their cord with her right and left hand.

At this, Naruto smiled as he already knew which two people, he would give this too. "I see. All right, can I get that one as well?"

"Of course, here let me get it ready for you." The old woman told the shinobi with a smile.

She placed the items in a small box, both items getting a separate box each, then placing both boxes into a bag before placing it on the counter. "That'll be three hundred ryo."

Naruto went into his pocket and got out his gama-chan before quickly going to get the amount of money he would need and then handing it to the old woman. "Okay, here you go."

"Thank you, have a nice day." The old lady replied as she took the money from Naruto and then handed him his items.

"You too, have a nice day." Naruto said with a wave of his hand as he returned to walking down the street.

While Naruto had only returned to walking a few minutes earlier, he came by a bookstore that caused him to stop on his tracks. He shrugged his shoulders as walked towards the entrance. _'Negi likes to know stuff, so there should be something for him here...'_

The blond shinobi was very thankful, it didn't take too long for him to find a book for his surrogate brother. The book was one that talked about the Warring States Period, he was sure that the young boy would enjoy this.

Naruto took the book up to the cashier and placed it on the counter. "Can I buy this?"

"Uh, yeah sure." The cashier replied lazily as he took the book.

The cashier looked to be around in his late twenties, his hair was cut in bowl cut style, he was wearing small glasses, a white shirt, brown shorts, and black regular sandals.

After calculating how much the book cost, he looked back to the blond and replied lazily. "That'll be one thousand ryo."

Again, Naruto grabbed his trusty gama-chan and took out the exact amount of change he would need before handing it to the cashier. "Here ya go."

"Have a nice day." Naruto told the cashier as he grabbed the item before heading out the store.

 _'Now, what can I get Chamo...'_ The blond mentally questioned himself as he placed the book inside the bag the held the necklaces. His eyes widen as he made a grin. _'Lucky me, I don't even have to waste a single ryo on him. I'm sure I have it in one of my scrolls.'_

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

The sun was close to setting as Naruto walked down near a river bank with his hands behind his back, while the bag that held the items gently shook with each step.

 _'...How should I go with this?'_ Naruto inwardly asked himself as he came to a stop and closed his eyes. _'I mean, it's not like I wouldn't like that... Though, that doesn't make it right.'_ He finished by slumping his shoulders while lowering his head.

"N... Naruto-kun?" A feminine voice hesitantly asked in surprise.

"Huh?" Was the sound that came from the blond's mouth as he turned around to see who had called him.

His eyes widen as he returned to normal posture while a small smile accompanied his face. "A-Ah, hey there Hinata!"

"Hello..." Hinata replied quietly with a smile.

Her hair had grown longer, to the point where it was near her waist, she had been wearing her lavender colored sweater which was unzipped slightly to reveal a bit of mesh armor underneath, which caused Naruto to believe that she had been training especially with some of the bruises and cuts she had over her person. She was also wearing her navy-blue pants and her low-heeled shinobi sandals.

There had been an awkward silence between the two before the Hyuga heiress decided to break yet. "S-So, I've heard that you been on a mission. Has it been difficult?"

"Um... Not really no, it's kinda been fun honestly." Naruto replied with his fox like smile which caused Hinata to gain a slightly pink hue in her cheeks. "And I've seen you've been training, eh?"

"A-Ah, yes, I have." The blue-haired girl replied with a quick head nod. "If I may ask, aren't you still on your mission? Why are you back in Konoha?"

"Oh, well... Kakashi-sensei had something important to talk to me about." The blond responded as he scratched his cheek sheepishly while giving a forced smile.

"D-D-Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata questioned hesitantly while her cheeks begin to heat up.

Naruto was surprised to hear what he heard. "R-Really? You sure? Don't you have to get home soon?"

"...No, I'm not doing anything today and besides..." Hinata said as she looked directly into two blue eyes with her own pale white. "You look very bothered by it. We can walk while we talk."

"...U-Um sure." The blond shinobi replied while he smiled back grateful for the girl's kindness.

The two then made their way, walking near the river bank, and almost for five or so minutes, no one uttered a word to each other. Hinata's reason was that she was waiting for her friend to tell her what was wrong and she was also slightly embarrassed.

Naruto's reason was slightly different. While he still was embarrassed, he also was wondering on how he would tell a girl on how he would have to be a polygamist and was duty with reviving his clan.

It was only made worse when he recalled a few seconds into their walk that Hinata confessed her feelings to him, which in turn caused him to heat up slightly and his hand almost looked like it was fidgeting.

After a few more seconds of pondering, Naruto spoke. "H-Hinata, h-how would you deal with something that you would've never expected yourself to be in?"

"Hm, could you elaborate a bit more on that?" The kunoichi requested with a perplexed look.

The shinobi closed his eyes and cupped his hand around his chin while his eyebrows began to scrunch. _'H-How should I explain this to her, the only reason I even told Konohamaru was that he told me about his problem and I kinda slipped up...'_

After a second or so, he nodded. He reopened his eyes to look at the girl. "Alright, how about like this. What if you were in a situation where instead of choosing only one ramen flavor, whichever you enjoy most, you get to eat every other ramen flavor besides that one for that rest of your life? The one you really and truly enjoy? Is that worth giving up?"

 _'Is he really going to use an analogy as dumb as this? There's no she'll be able to understand this...'_ Kurama thought as he seemed to do a facepalm. He then face faulted as the Hyuga girl began to tap her finger against her chin. _'That actually helped!?'_

 **(Play: Toradora! OST – Yuugure No Yakusoku)**

"What's wrong with having to eat multiple ramen flavors?" Hinata questioned innocently before a small smile made its way on her face. "I... I don't really have a favorite, you see."

Naruto felt somewhat embarrassed, he began to cough into his hand as he tried to explain better. "...Hm, there's nothing wrong with it, but I just don't feel right leaving that one ramen flavor I really like in exchange for all the other ones I'll get... It... kind of feels like I'm losing loyalty to that one ramen that I really, really like, well at least that's how I feel anyways, Ahaha..."

"Hm, I don't quite get it." Hinata informed her childhood crush, which caused him to sigh. She then gave him a small smile. "...Also, I don't really quiet know what you're going through but... "

The blond raised his eyebrow at that, the girl continued. "...N-Naruto-kun, you've always been someone who's treated people kindly and equally... S-So, wouldn't the answer be something like, enjoy each ramen like you do with your favorite one?"

Naruto came to a stop as his eyes widen at what he had heard, he began to think and repeat the words the girl had just said. _'Treat them equally and... Care for them equally.'_ He began to slowly shake his head with a small smile forming. _'Damn, I really must be an idiot to not see something so simple...'_

He then gave the girl a bright smile. "Thanks, Hinata! I might just know what to do now 'tebayo."

The girl got slightly flustered from the appreciation the boy had just shown, however, this didn't stop her from smiling in return. "It's no problem, Naruto-kun. I'm just happy I can help you. Even though I didn't do that much."

"Nah, you did enough for me just now." The whiskered teen happily stated as he began to run and look over his shoulder. "I need to get going now! I have someone important to talk too! Have a nice night!"

Hinata gave a slight head nod. "I-I see, goodbye then, Naruto-kun..." She finished as she watched the male use a Shunshin, evident by the fact that there now were leaves on the ground that hadn't been there before.

 **(End: Toradora! OST – Yuugure No Yakusoku)**

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was nearing nightfall as Naruto waited outside of the Konoha Hospital, waiting for his friend. Luckily for him, it didn't take to long for his friend to come on out. Sakura walked up to her teammate with a scroll in her hand.

"All right, here you go. I placed a few low genin through mid to high chunin scrolls and books with everything the friend of yours might need." She explained with a smile while waving the scroll in her hand. "I also was nice enough to make you some of my famous solider food pills."

 _'Jeez... Famous because they work as the perfect repellent for any enemy or because it can actually kill someone if they're not prepared...?'_ Naruto mentally thought with a strained look as he took the scroll from his friend's hand.

"Thanks again, for doing this." The blond shinobi thanked with a genuine grateful smile.

The pink-haired girl began to giggle which had confused the blond. "What's so funny, is there something on my face?"

Sakura shook her head slowly as she stopped her giggling. "No, it's not that. You're just acting like the you that I know, you were acting much more different earlier."

"I-I was?" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised. He gave her a smile. "My bad, I just had a lot of stuff on my mind at the moment, but now I have it all figured out 'tebayo!" He finished flashing a good guy pose.

"I see." Sakura noted with a smile. She turned around and started to walk back into the building, not before turning her head around to face her teammate. "I got to go back in, I need to check on a few more patients."

"Alright, I need to go check something with Kakashi-sensei right now anyways. Later!" The male yelled enthusiastically as he began to quickly walk towards the Hokage's office leaving a smiling kunoichi behind.

Kurama decided to speak up as his jinchuriki made his way to his location. **"So, I take it that you're going through with the whole clan revival thing?"**

"I am." Naruto responded seriously.

 **"Why though? I thought you didn't like the idea of having multiple spouses. You change your mind on it?"** The fox asked in a resting position.

"Hmm... No, I didn't really change my mind on it. I still don't really enjoy the thought of having multiple wives, however, it was more than that..." The shinobi replied to his bijuu. "Before, it was more of a 'how will I deal with having multiple wives?' or 'how will I treat each of them?'... However, it was such an easy question to answer..."

He flashed his fox like grin. "Just treat them all equally and love them all equally! It's as simple as that."

The fox began to chuckle at his jinchuriki. **"Haha, makes sense, only you would get that answer from that terrible ramen analogy."**

"Hey! C'mon, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Naruto asked which only increased his tenant's chuckling. Naruto turned away from the fox and begin to grin. "Anyways, I also have some conditions for Kakashi-sensei." A bead of sweat rolled down his head. "Hopefully he accepts them."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"I just finished talking to Kakashi a while back and why didn't you tell me about this? Were you really that embarrassed about telling me that you were going to be a polygamist? Did you think I was going to look at you differently?"

Both Naruto and Iruka were currently in an alleyway. The reason being was that when Naruto was making his way towards the Hokage's office, he had seen Iruka along the way, which by then Iruka grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into a private area so they could talk about it without anyone hearing.

Naruto looked at Iruka in surprise before quickly shaking his head. "No, no, no! It's not that. I just didn't want to bring it up were other people could hear us talk about it and besides..."

The blond than began to smile. "It's not that big of a matter anyways. True, I feel somewhat burdened since I have to rebuild the Uzumaki clan myself, but I had some time to think about it and I'm fine. Trust me." He finished with a confident look in his eyes.

The brunette was about to question his former student until he saw the look in his eyes, they were confident. He was confident in himself. Seeing those eyes were proof to Iruka that he knew his former student knew what they were doing.

The scared faced man sighed right before he began to smile. "fine then, I trust you. Remember if you ever need anyone to talk too, for whatever reason, I'm here for you."

"Oho, I should ask someone for relationship advice, even though they have been single for most of their life?" The whiskered boy jokingly asked with a shit-eating grin.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched at the comment, but he managed to calm himself down as he knew his former student was only joking, or so he hoped. He began to walk towards the light. "Alright then, let's go. It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, I know. But I gotta go talk with Kakashi-sensei first and clear somethings up." The blond explained nonchalantly as he walked behind his former teacher.

Soon enough, the two were both back out in the open, the brunette looked at his surrogate younger brother with a warm smile. "Okay then, I guess we part here?"

Naruto nodded with his own smile taking place. "Yeah, have a nice night, Iruka-sensei." And like that, not missing a beat, he began to run towards the Hokage's office.

"That guy... He seems to have grown but only a bit..." Iruka said to himself as an image of a younger Naruto made its way in his mind. He couldn't help himself from grinning. "Yup, no matter what, he'll always be the same little goofball."

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"...I see, if we do this, we can possibly grow large amount in numbers. And both sides will benefit a lot from this."

"Yes, however, we need to talk to the other villages about this." Kakashi explained to the two remaining members of the Konoha council while Takamichi smoked a cancer stick near the window.

"And even after we inform the other villages, there's a lot more that needs to be done first." Koharu, the female councilmen, stated as she eyed the Hokage.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "I know, that's why I'll send-"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I need to talk to you!" Naruto shouted loudly as he busts open through the door.

The blond than noticed that the Konoha councilmen were also in the room, which caused him to grin. "Great, the old-timers are here as well. That should make things easier."

Both Homura and Koharu eyebrow's twitched at the 'old timers' comment.

"What's so important that you ruin this meeting, Naruto?" The male councilmen inquired with a perplexed look while the female councilmen thought the same thing.

Both Takamichi and Kakashi shared amused looks with each other.

"Naruto, if you would please. We're discussing something very important currently, can't this wait till after?" Koharu asked with a tone that sounded a bit angry from the sudden arrival.

The blond shook his head frantically. "No can do, sorry Oba-chan. This is something way, way, way more important to talk about!"

"Oh, what's so important that you almost break my door, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with a smile, he wasn't really angry he just wanted to know.

"Yeah, about that, I'll agree to do the clan revival thing." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

This seemed to surprise everyone in the room. They were all expecting for it to take a few days so that the blond shinobi could probably think this through.

"However! Before I actually go through with this, I have some conditions!" Naruto stated firmly.

"And just what are those conditions, Naruto?" The silver-haired shinobi asked, generally curious to what his former student had to say.

The whiskered teen raised his hand only letting his index finger pointing outward. "First, I'll begin the process of reviving the Uzumaki clan when I'm twenty or so years of age." The Hokage nodded his head to that.

The Uzumaki continued, lifting his middle finger. "S-Second..."

Naruto looked a bit hesitant about something, Takamichi took one more drag before putting it out. "Is something the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"N-No, it's that... I-I don't really know what love is, like the romantic way..." The blond explained hesitantly, blushing slightly while he had a pointed look at the ground.

Everyone in the room was caught off guard by what he said, well it also made sense. He had the farthest thing from a normal childhood, so it'll only make sense to not know how to feel about love or love someone.

He brought his head back up to look at his former teacher with a smile slowly but surely making its way on his face. "I-I don't know what or how love really is, I'm sure it's not the same type of love I have for ramen but..." His eyes gained a confident look. "I'm sure that if or when I meet the girl, or in this case girls, I'll know what this love is. So, my second request is that you allow me to choose who I get to marry, I don't want a loveless marriage 'tebayo!"

Neither Kakashi nor Takamichi seemed all that surprised by what they heard, this was the son of Minato and Kushina after all.

The blond was about to continue but was stopped when Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto, as much as I would like to go by these conditions, I can't. I'm not the only one who has a word in this." He finished by gesturing to the two councilmen.

Naruto eyed the two with anticipation.

A few seconds of complete silence followed for a few seconds until Homura coughed into his hand. He gazed at the blond shinobi with a stern look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But we cannot abide by those conditions."

Naruto clenched his fist tightly while he grits his teeth.

"For the Uzumaki clan to restore to be restored to what it was, the clan head, in this case, you, will have to marry other females who either have inherent strong abilities like a kekkai genkai or they have a trait that Uzumaki are known for. So, when your future child is born, he'll most likely than not have inherited the known Uzumaki genes." Koharu explained which only added fuel to the fire that was Naruto.

The whiskered teen was about to retort but was stopped when the male councilman raised his hand.

"Of course, this was in the past after." Homura said with a smile taking place.

The teen eyes widen at what the older male was getting towards, he continued. "The only problem we might receive is from the Daimyo, however, even if a Daimyo's has a large part in political matters such as this, his single word won't be more than enough to beat the Hokage's, the council, and other higher-ups when it comes to something involving Konoha."

"After everything you've done for Konoha and the Elemental Nations, it wouldn't be fair to you if you didn't have a word in this." Koharu told Naruto with her own smile forming.

In return, Naruto smiled brightly and pumped his fist into the air. "Alright! Awesome 'tebayo!"

Kakashi and Takamichi chuckled at how happy the boy seemed.

"Well, Naruto, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Kakashi questioned with a smile still gracing his lips.

At the query, all excitement drained from the blond's face as it became serious. This caused everyone else who occupied the room to become serious as well.

Naruto soon went over on how he had meet Asura earlier that day, which took a bit of time to explain to the councilmen and Takamichi seeing that they both didn't know who this Asura person was. "Also, when we were talking, Asura told me that the Otsutsuki are possibly planning something."

Kakashi's lips thinned, just the mere thought of facing someone like Kaguya again was frightening.

"Well, it's good that you're here, Takamichi." Homura stated as he looked over to glasses wearing male.

Takamichi gave a head nod. "Indeed, it is."

"This information could prove to be vital." Koharu noted while cupping her hand around her chin.

"Huh, huh? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked with a confused look as he quickly gazed to each person in the room.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you did I Naruto-kun?" Takamichi inquired with a smile before gesturing to the Hokage. "You see, Konoemon-sama wanted to form an alliance with Konoha and possibly the other villages as well. That's another reason why I came with you. It was in the letter you brought."

The blond smacked his hand atop his palm while making an 'O' shape with his mouth. "So that's the reason for that thing?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now." Kakashi stated, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Naruto closed his eyes and adapted a thinking position. "Hm... Yeah, could you send Sasuke a message if something like this happened to him? If he has, I'm sure we can use it." He finished opening his eyes.

"All right, I'll get a messenger bird ready and I'll send him a letter of what we know." The Hokage told his former subordinate. His gaze trailed over to the other gray-haired male. "Takamichi, you and Naruto will return tomorrow, along with the two other shinobi that I've planned to go with you."

Takamichi nodded while Naruto raised a brow confused by what his former teacher meant. "Wait, you're saying two others will be coming with us?"

Kakashi seemed to smile from underneath his mask. "Yes, you'll meet them tomorrow and I expect that you'll be pleasantly surprised as well. Do you have anything else that you would like to discuss?"

"Nah, that's all." Naruto responded as he scratched his neck.

"Okay, you can go. But before you do..." Kakashi murmured off as he grabbed something from a drawer which caught the young male's attention.

The silver-haired male's eyes widen. "Ah, here it is." He took out a scroll before throwing it over to his former student who caught it.

Naruto inspected the scroll with a raised brow. It was a dark red colored scroll that had clouds outlined in white along it, it was tied with a thin crimson red rope, and in the middle of it had the Uzumaki clan crest on it.

"I-Is this what I think it is?" He asked sounding happy and surprised.

Kakashi smiled while he nodded. "Yup, it's a scroll that holds some fuinjutsu that was made by the Uzumaki clan. I was planning on giving it to you after you become a proper clan head, however, with what we currently know, it'll be best if you learn some jutsu now."

"Awesome, tell her I say thanks!" Naruto requested with a large grin before making his way out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **(Naruto's house)**

Naruto was currently laying in his bed with nothing but his boxers. He placed everything he needed in scrolls, along with everyone's gifts and some books. However, these books weren't just any books.

 **"I can understand one of them, but why the hell are you bringing Icha Icha with you? Didn't that stuff almost kill you and your master countless times when he was caught peeping?"** Kurama asked curious to why his jinchuriki wanted to bring something as perverted as that book, especially since it was the entire series he was bringing.

Naruto rested his head on his hands as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to republish Ero Sennin's work and besides it's like you said, I almost died countless times because of that thing, so it's only right that it gets published for everything I went through. And it could also be an easy way for me to have money if I were to ever need it, plus I think it'll be a hit."

 **"I guess..."** The fox responded while tiredly.

"Anyway, how do you feel about the Otsutski thing, Kurama?" The jinchuriki questioned his tenant.

 **"What's there to think about? As long as we're together, no one can stop us!"** Kurama proclaimed with a large grin.

Naruto grinned his fox like grin due to his partner's confidence. "Hehe, your right on that 'tebayo."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was twelve o'clock as the blond shinobi, in his shinobi attire, made his way down towards Ichiraku, he would be leaving later and he didn't know when he'll come back again so he decided it would be best to get some last Ichiraku ramen before he left.

As he approached his favorite place in Konoha, he saw a face that he hadn't seen since he had arrived two days ago. He grinned as he walked up to the person. "Hey, Shikamaru what's up?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru, who was also in his shinobi attire, muttered as he turned his gaze towards his old classmate, which caused him to start sweating profusely as he realized where he was and who he was near. _'Awe crap...'_

"H-Hey, Naruto..." The dark-haired responded hesitantly with a wary smile.

"Is something wrong, you don't look that well." The blond noted with a raised brow.

The chunin quickly shook his head. "N-No, nothing's wrong with me. I think I should get g-going." He finished as he began to walk away from his friend.

Naruto could easily tell something was going on with his friend. _'Hmm... why is Shikamaru acting so weird, we haven't talked to each other in so long, so why not talk about over a steaming bowl of delicious Ichiraku ramen...?'_

That's when it clicked.

As Shikamaru quietly tried to walk away, he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist. He slowly turned his head around to meet Naruto who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You owe me ramen 'tebayo."

 _'That day, I might've sold my soul to the devil...'_ The dark-haired male thought with a weak smile. "All right, as troublesome as this is, I'll get you your extra-large miso pork ramen."

The blond grinned largely as he pumped his fist into the air in victory like fashion. "Great! You're a great friend you know!?"

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. _'Hopefully, my mission will pay me enough back for this...'_

The two made their way into the ramen shop, they quickly ordered their ramen and began to talk to each other as they waited on their food.

"So, what are you doing right now anyway?" Naruto inquired as he sipped some of his water.

Shikamaru glanced over to his old classmate. "I was just preparing to get some items I might need on my mission."

Naruto raised a brow, more curious than before. "It must be something important for the Hokage's adviser to leave the Hokage, what kind of mission is it?"

"Hokage-sama said it was an S-rank political mission. Since it's in another nation, Hokage-sama can't go, that's why I'm going as his proxy.

The blond Uzumaki quickly got interested as he heard it was an S-rank, but soon lost that interest as he heard it was a political mission. "I see, so it must be big then?"

"Yup, he said it's really important." The Nara shinobi stated. "Honestly it's almost as troublesome as buying you ramen."

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hey, c'mon. I'm only appreciating the food that even the gods worship. I'm just a very, very firm follower."

"Yeah, you sure are..." Shikamaru remarked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

After a few large bowls of extra large ramen, getting his stuff ready, and waiting for a few hours, Naruto stood in front of the entrance to Konoha. He was still in his shinobi attire, only lacking his Hitai-ate and left his jacket open to reveal a white shirt underneath with a red swirl in the middle of it.

"Hey, Takamichi where are the other two that Kakashi-sensei mentioned?" Naruto asked impatiently to the older male as it was getting closer to one in the morning.

Takamichi chuckled at the teen's impatience. "Ahaha... Calm down, Naruto-kun. They'll be here soon."

The whiskered teen was about to ask another question but didn't as he could feet the presence of two others approaching him.

"Hey, Naruto-nii-chan!" One of the figures shouted excitedly.

 _'At least I already gave him his ramen earlier...'_ The other figure thought tiredly.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he got a better view of the two figures. He pointed his finger at them. "Holy crap, Konohamaru and Shikamaru!? ...Are you the two who are coming with us?"

The two mentioned were both in their shinobi attire, both lacking their Hitai-ate as well, and had backpacks with them.

"Yup, we are, surprised?" Konohamaru asked with a smile, to which the blond started to nod his head.

"Yeah, obviously!"

Takamichi walked up to the two newcomers, he first gestured towards Konohamaru. "Konohamaru-kun is coming to act as a replacement teacher for the time being for the phys-ed teacher, she's on maternity leave. Kakashi-san also thought this would be a good way to start gaining experience he might need as future clan head, be it, he'll only be learning the basics of the basics but its still a good opportunity for him."

He then gestured towards Shikamaru. "And as for Shikamaru-kun, he's coming on the behalf of Kakashi-san to speak about forming alliances and such."

 _'Oh, so this is what he meant earlier...'_ Naruto inwardly told himself while nodding.

"Anyway..." Takamichi muttered as he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it. "Are you guys ready to leave? After we go, you won't be coming back for a while."

"I have everything I need with me." Naruto responded grinning.

"Me too." Konohamaru replied smiling.

"Same with me." Shikamaru answered nonchalantly.

Takamichi smiled at the group. The group followed Takamichi as they made their way towards a tree and watched as Takamichi took out a slip of paper and place it on the tree, which caused the paper to glow before a portal opened up.

Both Konohamaru and Shikamaru looked at the portal in awe, even if the two weren't sensory types, they both could tell that this power that was powering the portal definitely wasn't chakra.

"If either of you are confused on what this is, I'll explain to you two later. Just think of this as a super powerful space-time ninjutsu." The glasses wearing male explained to the two still awe-struck males as he made his way into the portal.

"C'mon, let's get a move on!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his friends into the portal.

"Alright, don't push. We're going, we're going." The dark-haired male informed as he made his way into the portal followed by the brunette and lastly by the grinning blond.

 _'I'm sure stuff will become a lot more hectic with these two around!'_

After Naruto took a step in the portal, it closed with not even a trace being left to say it was there in the first place.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Damn, I will never understand how that wench Kaguya lost to two fragments of her chakra... I just got to wonder, was she too weak? Or were they too strong? Maybe it can even be a mix of the two?" A figure questioned with a barely visible dark grin.

"Ahaha, well who cares? I'll just go and fix her mess."

The figure then seemed to open up a portal, however, it was all white so no one could tell where that portal lead to besides the figure themselves.

"Let's go see if they're still around." The figure said as they cracked their neck and took a step into the portal. "Time to go take back what is rightfully ours."

The portal soon closed after the figure stepped into it.

Chapter 20 End

 **Author Notes: Hiya everyone, Weeb here! Now, I don't want to play the "real life has been busier lately" or something of the sort, but it has for me. I've also been giving it some thought lately, I was wondering if I should just upload bi-weekly right now? Yes, yes, I know I change my uploading schedule frequently. However, I feel like if I have a bi-weekly schedule I can get out higher quality chapters for you guys.**

 **A part of me feels like I've haven't been doing that well lately, and no, I'm not trying to get sympathy or any of that crap. I guess it's more of my artistic side that always feels the need to compare myself to others. I really want to give you gives better and higher quality chapters, that's all.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a wonderful day :)**


	22. Chapter 21: New Arrivals!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: New Arrivals!**

"Feels good to be back!" Naruto happily exclaimed while stretching his arms up high.

Naruto, along with the two other Konoha Shinobi, and Takamichi had just gotten out of the portal, with Naruto being the last.

"Huh? Why did the trees get so small?" Konohamaru inquired with a confused look as he looked around the group right before his eyes trailed up to the much, much larger tree behind them, his eyes widening as he kept going further up. _'Whoa... When did this get here?'_

 _'It's kind of big, but still smaller than the Shinju.'_ Shikamaru mentally noted, impressed by how large the tree must have been.

"Ah, I take it you two are surprised by that?" Takamichi questioned the two with a smile gracing his face. "It's called the World Tree. It's pretty much the main monument here, or at least, most noticeable from a distance."

"So that's it... It's the biggest tree I've ever seen." Konohamaru told the older male with a smile and a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Shikamaru nodded before turning his gaze towards the grey-haired male. "Hopefully you don't mind me asking, Takamichi-san, but when will I have a chance to talk to your boss?"

"Mhm, I don't think he's up right now..." Takamichi mentioned as he checked his watch to check the time. "It just hit one o'clock in the morning."

"So, I guess this will have to wait till later today?" Naruto questioned while he kept his hands behinds his head.

"Yes, that seems like the only option." The glasses wearing male replied before he took out a cigarette and took a quick drag as he faced the other two shinobi with a smile. "I hope you two don't mind sleeping at my house for tonight, it'll also make things easier when we head towards Konoemon-sama's office later today."

"Yeah, sure, makes sense." The youngest male responded with a quick nod.

The chunin shrugged his shoulders while keeping his eyes closed. "It's kind of troublesome, but not that much of a problem." His eyes then opened to meet his former classmate. "So, I'm guessing you already have a place to stay? Seeing that you've been here before that is."

Naruto happily nodded while giving him his fox like grin. "Yup and I can't wait to see my roommates 'tebayo!"

 _'Roommates?'_ Both Konohamaru and Shikamaru simultaneously thought, curious to what their friend said.

Takamichi began to clap his hands to gather the other's attentions, which was rather effective. "Anyways, with that done, how about we go start heading back so we can rest for tonight?" He finished, gesturing towards the stairs near them.

The shinobi all agreed with it and began to descend the stairs together with the oldest male.

"Naruto-nii-chan, can you tell me how the students are like? I wanted to learn a bit first." Konohamaru informed his older brother figure while they walked down the stairs side by side.

Naruto placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. All the students are really welcoming and friendly, and if their a bit loud, that's just them being really excited."

"Ah okay." The brunette nodded, reassured that he wouldn't have to worry about too much.

Shikamaru and Takamichi smiled at the brotherly interaction between the blond and the brunette as they walked in front of them and heard their conversation.

"Just remember, if you get lost, remember what I thought you during the survival exercise." The blond shinobi told the other shinobi beside him with confidence in his voice.

Konohamaru lowered his head slightly in rejection to the idea. "...Ah, Nii-chan... The only thing I remember from that day was a giant rock falling on you and you blowing it away with a Rasengan... Do you really want me to do that?"

The query caused the two others in front of the duo to have a wary smile and beads of sweating flowing down their heads.

"Y-You probably shouldn't do that..." Naruto replied with a sheepish smile.

Only a few minutes later did it take for the group to reach the bottom. Naruto began to part away from the group as he waved towards them while also smiling.

"Alright, I'll be heading to my room! I'll show you both around whenever you two have the time and even introduce you to some of my other friends, later!"

"Okay, see you around, Nii-chan!" Konohamaru shouted while waving back.

"See ya." Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

"Have a nice night, Naruto-kun." Takamichi told the boy with a smile right before he was out of hearing reach. He then faced the other two shinobi. "Okay, let's get going you two."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

 _'Nature always seems to relax me.'_ Naruto mentally told himself as he walked calmly past some oak trees with his hands behind his head. _'...Though'_

He came to a stop and lowered his hands. Suddenly a bullet was shot at him from behind aimed towards his head. He cocked his head slightly to the side as the bullet grazed his hair, he spun around and ran towards where the bullet had been shot from.

Many more bullets began to rain down on him, he dodged all of them as if they were nothing, even grinning when he was able to catch one. He then vanished out of nowhere with a Shunshin.

"So, why are you trying to attack me?" Naruto asked his assailant with a kunai drawn to their neck, all the while with his grin still plastered on his face. "Mana-chan?" Finishing by pulling back his kunai.

"Nothing really just wanted to see if I could manage a hit on you." Mana replied with a smile of her own, using her sniper rifle as a support as she stood up. "Nothing more, nothing less."

The blond gave an awkward chuckle at the girl's response. The brunette placed her weapon back into a case before the two of them hopped down from the tree back onto the floor and began to walk down the street side by side.

"Why are you out so late, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Naruto questioned the girl with a raised brow.

Mana shook her head with eyes closed. "No, this is simply the night guard shift that the Dean had asked me to take. With good pay, of course. Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you around since our spar with the other two."

"Oh, nothing much. Just visiting my home." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"And where is that?" She inquired with another question.

The male teen gave a thought before answering. He had already told a few others, so what's the problem with telling someone who already seemed to be involved with the magical world.

"That's an easy answer, my home is in another world." He told her with a grin.

"Is your home in the magical world, Mundas Magicus?" The female teen questioned her assistant teacher with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm from a different world than this one or the magical world." Naruto replied with his grin still in place.

"Are you serious, or just pulling my leg?" Mana questioned as she couldn't believe that other worlds besides Earth and Mundas Magicus existed.

Naruto nodded his head with full confidence. "Of course I'm serious. And if you don't think so, just remember the time I entered that golden form back in Kyoto."

"How could I forget? That was the first time I saw you in action and you were so flashy about it as well." Mana noted with a small smirk as she recalled how one-sided that battle became as soon as he entered that form of his.

"See, now did that feel like magic or ki?" Naruto asked rhetorically with a smile.

Mana frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not, but I also guess that's why I was so shocked when you annihilated those onis back then. That form didn't seem to show any increase in power, the only time I felt something from you was when you did that lava attack. But even then, it was almost unnoticeable." She finished by giving him a pointed look.

Now, this statement caught Naruto's attention. He quirked an eyebrow while he looked towards his student. "Really, you couldn't feel a thing?"

Mana did a head nod. "Yes, I couldn't feel anything." _'Well, besides the fact it got warmer when you entered that golden form that is...'_

"Mhm, the reason you probably couldn't feel anything is because I use a completely different source of energy than you do. It's called chakra and it's powered by blending the spiritual and physical energies together." The shinobi explained the best as he could, chakra and explaining it should usually be left to Sakura.

The brunette turned her head away from the blond and raised her eyebrows in curiosity. _'Sounds a lot like_ _Kanka_ _, but from what I've seen it definitely has power that surpasses it. Well from what I've seen anyways.'_

"Oh, by the way, Mana-chan, can I ask you for a favor?" The blond asked with a sheepish smile.

Mana returned to her gaze towards the male teen. "Depends on what you need."

"Um... Could you allow me to spend the night in your room tonight?" Naruto questioned while scratching his head while the girl looked at him suspiciously. "My roommates are probably asleep right now and I also wanted to surprise them when they're awake."

"Are you serious?" Mana questioned with a deadpan look.

"Yes." Naruto replied with honesty in his eyes.

"You won't do anything perverted will you?" Mana asked another question with her gaze softening.

Naruto looked back at his student in an insulted manner. "Mana-chan, do you really believe that I would do something perverted that it could also cost me my mission?"

The girl finally gave in and released a tired sigh before smirking at the male teen. "Fine, I will allow you to sleep in my room. However, it'll cost you twenty thousand yen."

The shinobi lowered his head while a bead of sweat dripped down his head. "A-Ah, I don't mean to sound rude but can't you lower it just a little? Please? I am your teacher you know, so couldn't you lower it?"

"Assistant teacher." The gunslinger corrected as she shook her head at her assistant teacher while she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The lowest I'll go is ten thousand yen, no less than that."

"Heh heh, thank you." Naruto replied with a chuckle and his fox like grin.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

The duo had just arrived at the girl's dorm room. The room wasn't that much different from his room with the others. It had a bunk bed, a decently sized kitchen that was combined with the living room, a couch with a TV across from it, a small yet comfortable dinner table, and closet were Naruto thought that it didn't only have clothes, but some of the girl's weapons as well.

"Thanks again, Mana-chan." The blond happily told the brunette as he placed his bag on the floor, taking out a scroll after he did so.

"It's not a problem. After all, I'm getting paid for just letting you sleep here." The brunette replied as she placed her case down.

Naruto only reply was an awkward chuckle while pointing towards the washroom. "Haha... Yeah, anyways can I go change into something to sleep in?"

The female teen gave a head nod as she picked out some clothes to change into. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." The male teen told her as he walked towards the washroom.

After getting into the washroom, he locked the door, undid his scroll, and unsealed some clothes and a toothbrush. He took off his entire shinobi attire leaving him only in his ramen-themed boxers.

He placed on some grey pajama with a loose-fitting white top. He sealed his other clothes back in the scroll he had just used and after that he brushed his teeth, sealing his toothbrush after he was done.

 _'Kind of tired...'_ He thought to himself as he unlocked the door and walked back towards the living room while scratching the back of his head and leaving on eye opened.

As he walked back into the living room, his other eye opened and they both widen slightly at the sight he took in the sight before him. It was Mana turned around facing her bed in a purple nightgown which black accents on the bottom of the gown.

The nightgown did a good job on help showing off Mana's curves, which was the reason why Naruto was currently having a slight nose bleed.

 _'What... Is that!?'_ Mana thought to herself as her eyes widen.

She quickly pulled out a desert eagle from under her pillow, spun around on the balls of her feet, and pointed the weapon towards a current nose bleeding Naruto, who had gotten worse as he saw a slight jiggle in her chest as she had spun around.

The two looked at each other for a solid minute, neither uttering a word during that time frame.

 _ **'So, I guess you could call this a new form of 'bloodlust'.'**_ Kurama mentally told himself with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"My bad, can you put that away?" Naruto asked as he wiped away the blood that trailed from his nose with his forearm.

Mana did as she was requested and placed the weapon back under her pillow.

The blond began to sweat a bit as he pointed a shaking finger towards the couch. "A-Ah... I-I'm heading to sleep now, 'night."

The brunette, who was now blushing from the embarrassment at thinking that an intruder had shown up, only for it to be the shinobi, had turned away from him and nodded slowly. "...S-Sure, I've already placed down some pillows and a blanket for you."

"T-Thanks..." He muttered as he walked towards the couch.

He got down and got himself as comfortable as he could, however, he couldn't. His face had taken a very perplexed look. _'...Just how awkward was that just now?'_

That was the final thought that crossed the blond's mind before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"Ah... W-What time is it...?" Naruto questioned groggily as he tried to look around the room, however, sleeping on the couch proved to make that somewhat difficult.

He pushed himself up, getting into a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes. As he did so, his nose caught a scent of something, something that smelled amazing to him.

 _'Smells good...'_ Naruto mentally told himself as he took a whiff of the smell in the air.

He removed the blanket from atop himself and walked wobbly to where the amazing smell was coming from while scratching the back of his head. The scent had brought him towards the kitchen where he saw Mana cooking something.

The girl was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a brown skirt that went until her knees, and a white apron.

"Mornin'." Naruto greeted the girl with a smile as he walked up towards her. "What are you cooking?"

Mana turned around to meet her guest's gaze, she gave a small smile. "Good morning." Her gaze returned to the frying pan in front of her. "It's nothing much, just some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice."

"...I see, do you want any help?" The blond inquired as he stretched his shoulders.

"No, I'm fine by myself." The brunette replied. "Plus, I feel like you'll burn something if I let you help."

Naruto frowned at what he heard; he could just feel that the girl was smirking as she said that. He turned away and began to walk towards the dining table with his head hung low.

"...I bet you won't say that when I cook some of my instant ramen for you." He whispered with a grumbling tone, which the female heard and was also the reason she a had small amount of sweat dripping down her neck.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mana came walking towards the dining table with a tray of food in her hands, which got Naruto excited as the smell was even stronger and better than before.

She placed the food tray down and handed the male teen his portion which she received a 'Thanks!' from. She sat down and grabbed her portion of the breakfast, sitting directly across from the boy.

"Smells great!" Naruto cheered as he took one final whiff.

"Thank you, now let's prepare to eat." Mana said, somewhat happy that she got complimented for cooking such an easy breakfast.

"Thank you for the food." Mana said as she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, Naruto following suit with a grin.

"Thanks for the food!"

Naruto immediately dived in as soon as he could, his first target was the bacon his eyes had made contact with. He grabbed it with his chopsticks and took a bite from it, eyes widening at how good it tasted.

"Wow, Mana-chan! You sure can cook well!" He informed the girl with an honest smile.

The sudden complement caught the girl off guard, even causing her to blush ever so slightly, yet it was still hard to tell.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered, which was a surprise to her since she never stuttered and if she did, it was because she was angry at her rival.

"You'll make a great wife one day!" He unconsciously added as he began to eat some egg happily, not really paying attention to what he said.

Now, that comment really got some heat to build up in the gunslinger's cheeks. She was very fortunate that her tenant wasn't paying attention to her, or else there would be a lot of questions that he would ask.

Even the shinobi's tenant was kind of surprised at how easy and loosely his partner used the word 'wife', which just caused the fox to shake his head in bewilderment.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

 _'Why did Mana-chan increase the pay by five thousand yen?'_ Naruto thought to himself, confused as he jumped from building to building, or sometimes trees, quietly and swiftly not to be seen.

He was heading towards Konoemon's office so he could meet up with his friends and show them around as he promised, he also wanted to introduce his shinobi friends to his friends in Mahora.

He had changed into a black hoodie with dark orange sleeves that he kept open, a plain white t-shirt, beige colored joggers, and black sneakers with orange soles and laces. What can you say, he really enjoyed that color.

Luckily for him, going at the rate he was going, it all took a few more seconds to reach the old man's office, or at least, Mahora academy. He jumped down from the tree and walked towards the entrance of the academy.

He opened the door and began to make his way to the old man's office.

"I wonder, are they even here yet?" Naruto whispered to himself with closed eyes and his hand around his chin while he made his way.

"Ara, good morning Naruto-kun." A formal, yet happy feminine voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a familiar big breasted teacher in front of him, he smiled at her and waved. "Hey, Shizuna-sensei."

"What are you doing here so early, there are two days before school starts." Shizuna mentioned, wondering why the teen was here so early and on Golden Week as well.

The blond teen gave a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, well my friends are here and I wanted to meet up with them." His eyes opened and he stopped scratching his head. "Did, Takamichi and two others pass by already?"

"Hm, let me think." The blond female said while she tapped her finger against her chin as she pondered for a few seconds before she gave the teen a smile. "Yes, I remember seeing Takamichi-san pass by with two others with him, one black-haired boy and one brown. I speculate they're your friends?"

"Yeah, they are." Naruto replied happily which caused Shizuna to giggle.

"Is that so? Well then, I rather not keep you or them waiting." Shizuna said kindly while moving out of the way so the boy could pass through. "Have a nice day, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, you too!" He replied excitedly while he gave her one more wave, before quickly making his way towards Konoemon's office, which even took less time thanks to his use of a couple of Shunshins.

He soon reached the door to the office, he knocked on it waiting for an answer before he answered.

"Yes, who is it?" A hearty old sounding male's voice came behind the door.

"It's me, Eyebrow Jiji." Naruto responded with his nickname for the Dean.

"Ohoho, you may come in, Naruto-kun." The voice said with a chuckle.

The whiskered-teen opened one of the doors to the room. He came to the sight of seeing Konoemon sitting behind his desk with his hands resting on his desk, Takamichi in his usual working attire, Konohamaru, and Shikamaru who had changed into clothes that suited this world, most likely recommended by Takamichi.

Shikamaru was in more formal attire, wearing a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, however, he left the top two buttons on done, black slacks held by a brown belt, and black dress shoes.

While the black-haired teen seemed more prepared for a job interview, Konohamaru was wearing something much more casual. He had changed into a dark grey long-sleeved shirt that he had rolled up towards his elbows which also had the hems colored a dark blue, brown jean that was held by a green military belt, and to finish it, black and white slip on.

"Morning, everyone!" Naruto happily greeted his friends and colleagues alike.

"Ohoho, excited, are we?" Konoemon responded with a hearty laugh while Takamichi simply smiled at the boy's behavior.

"Morning, Nii-chan!" Konohamaru greeted with almost the same excitement in his voice.

"Hey..." Shikamaru replied as he yawned into his hand while using the other to wave to his friend, safe to say he had the least energy.

Naruto walked up beside his friends to give the two of them a grin. "So, how does it feel to be in a completely different world?"

Shikamaru was the first to reply, still yawning every now and then. "It's not that crazy, seeing from all that we've been through. This world is kind of similar to ours, well at least Japan is anyway, the technology here is also pretty advanced compared to us. Learning all this new stuff was kind of troublesome..."

Naruto gave a wary smile at his old classmate's catchphrase before his gaze turned to the last shinobi in the room. "And how about you?"

"Hm, it's not that much different from what Shikamaru-nii said." Konohamaru replied before his eyes gained a sparkle in them. "But besides that, it's still crazy to me that magic actually exists here and chakra doesn't!"

He made sure that he didn't mention any of the looks he or the chunin received while they made their way to the academy.

"Hehe, that's good to hear." The blond shinobi said, chuckling at his protege. He looked over to the oldest male. "My bad if I took a bit too long."

Konoemon smiled while shaking his head towards the whiskered male. "Ohoho, it's quite all right Naruto-kun. Friends do need to catch up every now and then, however, I rather not intrude on your chat, I would really want to start this."

"Sure thing." Naruto replied while he gave a quick head nod.

Konoemon also did a head nod as appreciation. He grabbed a letter that was on his desk and showed it to the three. "To start things off, I already have read most of what the Hokage had to say, thank you for coming to talk about the alliance Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru smiled at the old man, like what he and the others felt about the third, he could also feel the same energy coming from the person in front of him. "It's nothing really."

The dean gave a smile to the Nara member. His gaze then shifted towards the young Sarutobi. "And to think that Hiruzen's grandson would come as well, it makes me glad to know that I'll have you around."

"I won't let you down!" Konohamaru proclaimed with a large grin.

Konoemon smirked at the brunette's words, his gaze finally landed on the blond. "As for you Naruto-kun, it feels good to have you back."

"Feels good to be back 'tebayo!" Naruto stated with his fox like grin.

Once again, Konoemon's smiled at what he heard before looking back at the brown-haired shinobi. "Well, before we start talking about political matters and what not, I rather tell Konohamaru-kun about his work here first."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, while others would see this as disrespectful, Konoemon, in the short time he knew this boy, knew that this was just who he was.

"Sure thing." Came the simple reply from the chunin.

"All right, to start off, Konohamaru-kun you'll be acting in as the phys-ed teacher here." The old Konoe informed the young boy. "I'm also happy to learn that you are going to be the future clan head of the Sarutobi, this will prove to be very beneficial to you as you'll learn to have an understanding on stuff that'll you'll need to know as a clan head."

"Such as dealing with matters that involve people within the clan or just matters in general. You'll be starting in two days' time." He finished while stroking his beard.

"Okay, sounds fine to me." Konohamaru informed the old mage while a thought came to him. _'So, I'll be taking care of Naruto-nii-chan's students? I wonder how they are; they can't be that bad, right?'_

While the young shinobi was thinking of something, the older blond had his own worrying thoughts pass him. _'The poor thing, it'll be a real life or death battle for him with Negi's students.'_

"Okay, now that's done with, we'll start talking about the alliance after Naruto-kun and Konohamaru-kun leave. Of course, that's if either of you two has anything else you would like to say?" Konoemon questioned the two aforementioned boys.

Konohamaru gave a thought before a question appeared in his head, he raised an eyebrow. "Where will I be sleeping? I don't want to disrupt Takamichi to much."

Konoemon stroked his beard while nodding sagely. "I see, come by my office later. I'll have something ready by then."

The brunette nodded at the answer before he looked towards his older brother figure who was grinning largely.

"Give me a moment." Naruto simply said as he dived through his bag before taking out a scroll and unsealing something from within, which got the entire room curious.

He grabbed the item that he unsealed and placed it to the side as he put his scroll back in his bag, he picked up the item, walked over to Konoemon's desk, and placed the item on top.

Everyone in the room had similar reactions, they were either blushing or have a slight nosebleed from the item, or rather, items that Naruto had placed on the desk.

"N-Naruto-kun... Is this what I think it is?" Takamichi questioned with a red hue on his cheeks as he picked up and held one of the items, which turned out to be a very vibrant orange book.

"Yup sure is!" The whiskered teen replied honestly and enthusiastically while looking at the grey-haired male.

Each and every person who knew Jiraiya decently well knew about his hobby and talent for writing smutty literature. The entire Icha Icha series was on the oldest male's desk, each book being a very vibrant color, while one of the books actually was somewhat dull in color.

Naruto, while grinning, returned his gaze to the old man in front of him. "So, Jiji, can I ask for you to republish this-"

Before Naruto could finish, Konoemon had lowered his head, which made it very hard to see his face and slammed the bottom of his fist down on the desk which surprised everyone in the room.

The blond looked at the old man with a bit of fear and confusion. "A-Ah, J-Jiji?"

"Consider it done! It'll be out within a week!" Konoemon declared as he looked towards the shinobi right in front of him, nose bleeding many times more than before.

Everyone in the room had a bead of sweat drop down their head's at how the dean reacted.

"A-Ah, thanks...?" Naruto didn't know if he should be grateful or worried.

After grabbing some tissues and stopping the nosebleed, Konoemon was able to calm down. "I assume this is all you two wanted to ask?"

Naruto and Konohamaru both nodded simultaneously.

"All right then, you may leave." Konoemon told the duo while gesturing towards the door.

The duo both made their way towards the door and opened it with Konohamaru leaving first, Naruto gave one last look to the three males in the room. "Okay, I'll be showing Konohamaru around. After you're done, I'll show you around too, Shikamaru."

"Thanks." Shikamaru thanked his former classmate with a wave before said classmate closed the door and left the three man to get into political matters.

* * *

 **(Naruto & Konohamaru)**

"...Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we walking in a girl's dormitory?" Konohamaru asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Just wait and see." Naruto replied with his fox like grin.

After leaving Konoemon's office, Naruto had already a great idea on where to bring Konohamaru first. That place is his dorm room and him wanting to introduce the younger shinobi to his friends.

The young Sarutobi had given him a weird look when they first got here, after a few minutes of explaining he wasn't a pervert, the Uzumaki finally got the other to come with him.

The two were currently walking up some stairs, quietly and swiftly so they wouldn't draw any attention. A few more seconds of walking up the stairs and then walking down a hall, the duo arrived in front of a light green colored door with the number '643' on it in golden yellow.

Konohamaru looked up towards his older brother figure with a raised brow. "So, you're telling me that your room is in this dormitory? Full of girls?"

"Yup, I wonder if anyone's awake." Naruto said with a small grin as he began to knock on the door.

It took a couple of moments before they got a reply.

"Coming~!" Came a sweet and kind voice from behind the door.

The two shinobi waited, one grinning the other curious. They then began to hear footsteps walking towards them. The footsteps soon died down as the person arrived behind the door.

The two watched the door open to reveal a brunette that seemed to be two or so years older than Konohamaru. Konohamaru himself had to admit that the girl in front of him was very pretty.

The brunette who had just opened the door had her eyes wide as she saw the figures in front of her. She smiled brightly right before she immediately pounced towards Naruto and hugged him.

"You're back, Naruto-kun!"

Konohamaru was a bit stunned from the sudden action that the girl had done, while Naruto didn't seem to be all that surprised by it, even returning the gesture by hugging the girl himself.

"Hehe, come on Konoka-chan, it's only been two days."

"I know, but still." Konoka said as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

The girl was still in her pajamas but didn't seem to mind at all.

"U-Um... Am I interrupting something?" Konohamaru questioned while scratching his cheek as some sweat flowed down his forehead.

That was when the female teen had finally noticed the younger male's presence. Blushing slightly from embarrassment, she let go of the older male.

Naruto looked towards Konoka as he gestured his right hand to the young man. "Konoka, this is Konohamaru." He then gestured to the girl while looking at Konohamaru. "And Konohamaru, this is Konoka."

"Oh~ Our names are so similar!" Konoka mentioned while clapping her hands together in excitement. She gave the boy a kind smile. "I'm Konoe Konoka, but just Konoka is fine."

"I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru and the same goes for me." Konohamaru told the Konoe with a smile of his own. He then raised a brow. "Wait, Konoe? Does that mean you're related to the dean?"

"Sure does! He's my Ojii-san!" She replied with enthusiasm.

Naruto began to ruffle the Sarutobi's hair, which the boy himself didn't seem to mind all that much. "Konohamaru here is also going to be acting in as the Phys-ed teacher for a while."

"Wow, now we have three young teachers teaching!" Konoka exclaimed surprised while wondering how a certain orange-haired girl would react.

"Ojou-sama, is something the matter?" Came a voice from behind the brunette.

 _'Awe sweet! If she's here too then my entrance has to be amazing!'_ Naruto thought excitedly while thinking of what he could do.

Konoka turned her head around and looked down the hall way. "Nothing's wrong!" She then looked back towards the two shinobi and gestured for them to come in while she whispered to them. "Let's go, let's go."

The two nodded and then went inside, of course taking their shoes off before heading in deeper. Konoka had been leading them, the trio had almost made it to the living room before Naruto had whispered something to the both of them, and getting a positive reaction from both as well.

As soon as Konoka had taken a step into the living room, the entire dorm room was filled with smoke. Needless to say, everyone jumped on guard.

"What the hell is this!?" A female voice shouted in a panic.

"O-Ojou-sama, where are you!?" Another female voice shouted while she didn't sound as panicked, there was the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Aniki! It might be an enemy, prepare yourself!" A now male voice stated with worry.

"I-I know, mea virga!" A young boy's voice exclaimed, worried.

However, all uneasiness seemed to disappear as a tune began to play.

"...Isn't that... Kabuki music? ...Clapping?" The first female questioned now confused.

The smoke began to clear up, however, a figure could be seen standing on what seemed to be a table.

"Hahaha! I have returned from my long and tireless journey! I am known through the far east to the far west! I am the only second person of Konohagakure to reach that of 'Gama Sennin'!" The figure yelled with glee.

After the smoke cleared up, the blond could be seen grinning while standing on the table in a pose that was the exact same as when Jiraiya had introduced himself to him. "I the great Uzumaki Naruto have returned 'tebayo!

Both Konohamaru and Konoka were standing beside the table, clapping animatedly.

Konohamaru was now able to get a better look at the others in the room. One was a red-haired boy who seemed to be a few years younger than himself who was wearing red t-shirt and brown slacks, seemingly preparing to leave soon.

The next was an orange-haired girl with pigtails that were tied with what seemed to be bells, she was wearing a pink sleeveless top and a blue jean that stopped at her knees.

The one after raven-haired girl that had half of her hair tied to the left while keeping the right side down, she was wearing a white long-sleeved button shirt and magenta colored skirt.

The final thing that kind of surprised him was what he thought was a weasel that was on the red-head's shoulder.

"Whoa! Anuie, your back!? When!?" The weasel-like creature shouted with excitement in his voice while the others seemed a little less shocked now and looked excited just as the creature did.

"Last night." Came the simple reply from the blond shinobi.

Now was the young boy's turn to ask a question. "So, you got everything you need done, Naruto-nii?"

"Sure did!" He replied again with confidence.

The male brunette raised a brow in confusion. To his knowledge, only he and his very close friends ever called the blond by that suffix.

Konohamaru than felt stares pointed at his direction, he took a quick glance around to see who was staring at him. He noticed that it was the orange-haired girl and raven-haired girl. Luckily for him, Naruto also seemed to notice, along with the red-head and weasel.

Naruto placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder, getting a wary smile from the young boy while he gave his own fox like grin. "My bad on introducing you guys, this guy here is Konohamaru." He nudged his shoulder with his elbow. "Introduce yourself."

The young teen looked at his older brother figure, giving him a head nod before he bowed to the others in front of him. "Hello, I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru. Nice to meet you." He then returned to a standing posture giving them a kind smile. "I hope we can get along."

After his introduction everyone seemed to be worried about how they were acting, one was wielding a sword, another a large harisen, while one was holding a large staff.

"And yeah, I know about magic as well. Don't worry." Konohamaru informed the group with a bit of sweat dropping down his forehead, thought the comment seemed to calm the others down.

The first to say anything was the red-haired boy from before, who was now smiling as he walked up to the younger shinobi.

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield, or rather in Japan, Springfield Negi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Konohamaru-san." The now name Negi said kindly while bowing himself.

The weasel from before plopped himself on Negi's shoulder and gave Konohamaru what seemed to be a thumbs up. "Hey there! My name is Albert Chamomile, but just call me Chamo!"

"A weasel?" The Sarutobi finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

This questioned seemed to get the supposed weasel angry. "I'm not a weasel, dammit! I'm an ermine!"

The boy really couldn't tell the difference between the two.

The orange-haired girl than walked up, feeling calmer. "My name is Kagurazaka Asuna, but just Asuna. My last name is too long." She finished with a smile.

"And I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna." The raven-haired girl informed with a small smile after placing her katana back into its sheath.

After the introductions, several minutes passed as Naruto informed everyone on why Konohamaru was here with him, also making sure to tell them that like himself, Konohamaru was a shinobi from Konoha. He also mentioned that Konohamaru would be starting as the Phys-ed teacher next week.

Which surprised many as Asuna didn't react to that statement, after all, she's been through with the child and teenage teacher, she wouldn't be surprised by this anymore.

Naruto smacked the bottom of his fist against his palm his he made an 'O' shape with his mouth. "That's right, I just remembered that I got you guys stuff when I was back in Konoha."

This seemed to get everyone excited, each wondering what they got.

Naruto took out a scroll from his bag and then unsealed some items from it, with a puff of smoke following. The first thing he grabbed was a book which he handed to Negi, which the young boy took before glancing around it.

"It's a book that has some information on the Warring States Period. I thought you would like it since it has info on some stuff, I thought you'd like." Naruto explained while the young mage continued to look over the item.

Negi looked back up to his older brother figure smiling brightly. "Thanks a lot, Naruto-nii! I can't wait to read it!"

The shinobi gave a smile in return before grabbing a box, opening it, and showing it to Konoka and Setsuna, who both saw the yin-yang symbol.

"It's a two in one necklace. It's a gift for both of you!" Naruto exclaimed with a fox like grin.

"Wow, it's really pretty! Isn't it, Se-chan?" Konoka asked with happiness in her eyes as she took the yang half of the necklace and held it in the palm of her hand.

"It really is, Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna responded with a smile as she took the other half and held it in her palm. She looked back to Naruto. "Thank you, Naru-kun."

"You're the best, Naruto-kun!" Konoka chimed before she and her childhood friend both placed the necklaces' on.

"They look good on both of you." Naruto commented with a grin which caused the two girls to blush slightly.

He then noticed how Asuna wasn't paying any attention to them. He smiled at how she was acting, he grabbed a box and handed it to her.

"C'mon, don't think I forgot about you now, Asuna-chan." Naruto said playfully while holding her gift in his outstretched arm.

Asuna looked back at the item in hand in surprise, even blushing a light pink hue. "Y-Y-You got one for me too?"

The blond did a simple head nod while looking at the girl awkwardly. "Of course I did, take it."

The bell-wearing girl did as the whiskered teen male told her, she grabbed the box and opened it to see a necklace with a symbol that looked very familiar to her.

"Wait, isn't this that symbol on your jacket?" She questioned while a small smile made its way on her face.

"Yeah. Why you don't like it?" Naruto asked disappointed if the girl didn't actually like his gift.

Asuna quickly shook her head before she gave him a grin. "Nope, I really like it in fact!" She took out the necklace and gazed at the color. "The red is a nice shade, not too vibrant, but not too dull either."

Those comments got Naruto to calm down. He then looked back at the other items that were left on the scroll. "That's right. I have to go give Eva-chan, Ryokucha-chan, and Zero-chan their gifts as well."

"I was planning on going soon to do some training. Do you want to come with me, Naruto-nii?" Negi asked his older brother figure as he and Konohamaru had been reading a bit of the book while Naruto had given out the other gifts.

"Sure thing, just get ready than we'll head out." The blond shinobi replied, which made the young boy hurry to get changed.

His gaze then traveled towards the brunette shinobi soon after. "Wanna come too, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru, who had Chamo on his shoulder, stopped reading and looked up to his mentor in ways and nodded. "Fine with me. I have nothing else to do for now." He finished as he stood up and stretched his arms while Chamo jumped to the table.

"You guys should stay for a bit, I'm sure you're hungry." Konoka said as she walked towards the trio of boys.

Naruto shook his head while smiling. "Nah, it's okay. We already ate earlier."

He made sure to leave out the part that he stayed at Mana's dorm room since he didn't want to get any sort of problematic questions from everyone else.

"Hey, Se-chan, Konoka-chan." He called for the two females who both, in turn, looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

Naruto then placed some scrolls and books on the table. "Both you're training will begin soon. I'll leave some scrolls and books on the table here if you want to get an early start." He finished with a grin as he saw how happy the two girls were.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun!" Konoka happily thanked her partner as she took one of the books that got her attention.

"Again, thank you Naru-kun." Setsuna said as she grabbed a scroll and gave her partner a thankful smile.

Naruto hopped on to his feet and grinned his fox like grin. "Now make sure you two train hard, I want to see how far you've two come!"

"Yes!" The two responded simultaneously.

"Okay let's go." Negi said as he came back into the room now out of his pajamas and clothes that he wore the day on his apprenticeship test.

Naruto nodded in agreement. The four males, three humans, and one ermine, left the dormitory and headed towards the little vampire's house.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"So, how do you feel about starting as a teacher, Konohamaru-san?" Negi questioned as the group walked down the street.

"I feel kind of nervous, but that's normal." Konohamaru replied before looking back down to the younger boy. "Also, you don't have to call me 'Konohamaru-san', Konohamaru is enough."

Negi began to tap on his chin as he pondered on something. He looked up to see the brunette. "...Hm... How about 'Konohamaru-nii'?"

That surprised Konohamaru, he never had someone call him that before. He gave it a thought before nodding his head and giving the young boy a grin.

"Sure, call me that, I really like it!"

"Okay, Konohamaru-nii!" The red-haired boy said happily.

While the two younger males were talking animatedly with each other, two of the other group members were walking further behind the two.

"I told you, I'll give your gift later. The others can't see for reasons!"

"Fine! But it better be good!"

Chamo was currently arguing with Naruto about not receiving his gift and Naruto was telling him to wait, of course, after ten straight minutes, Chamo finally listened and gave it a rest.

As the group continued to walk, the two shinobi caught sight of a familiar looking black-haired male.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted with his hands covering the side of his mouth while Negi and Chamo looked towards the individual wondering who it was.

Shikamaru turned around to see two of his shinobi friends and two others he didn't know. He walked up to the group with his head scratching the back of his head looking very tired and troubled.

"Hey guys..." Shikamaru said with a tired voice that didn't go unnoticed by any of the other males.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru-nii?" Konohamaru questioned, worried for the older shinobi. "Weren't you supposed to be with the dean right now?"

"Hm? The dean? But why the dean?" Negi asked no one in particular yet was still confused.

The black-haired male looked over to the red-haired male with confusion in his own eyes. "And who is this?"

This was when Naruto gestured a thump towards the younger male. "Shikamaru, meet Negi." He then did the same to the chunin. "Negi, meet Shikamaru."

The two exchanged looks with each other and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield, or as it is here, Springfield Negi." The young mage informed as the two returned from their bow smiling.

"And I'm Nara Shikamaru." The chunin said now smiling at the boy.

"So, what happened?" Konohamaru immediately asked with his eyebrows raised.

Shikamaru looked over towards the youngest shinobi with a displeased look in his eye. "Remember what Naruto did before we left?" From a nod of the two other shinobi, he continued. "Because of that, he decided that we should postpone the meeting for a while when he does some info 'gathering'... Old people are really troublesome."

Naruto began to sweat a bit and laughed worried. "H-Hehehe... M-My bad, Shikamaru..."

 _'Really Naruto-nii-chan... Really?'_ Konohamaru thought to himself in a deadpan tone.

"What did Naruto-nii do?" Negi questioned innocently as he and his small friend were both curious about what their favorite shinobi did.

Naruto quickly looked towards Negi as he began to sweat more than before, he was also surprised that he didn't receive a whiplash. "N-Nothing to worry about! Let's just head to where we need to get too!"

"Where you guys headed?" Shikamaru asked as he also wanted the kid to keep his innocence.

The Uzumaki turned to the Nara and smiled in thankfulness. "Just a friend's house, want to come?"

The black-haired male shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I have nothing else planned for now."

Naruto nodded his head and grinned a fox like grin as he began to walk in front of the group. "Let's get going, no one wants to keep the little vampire waiting!"

 _'Vampire?_ ' The other two shinobi thought curious to who, or rather, what this friend of the blond was.

 _'What is Naruto-nii hiding?'_ Negi mentally questioned himself as he began to pout.

 _'What did Anuie bring that he doesn't want us to know?'_ Chamo thought to himself as he looked at the blond.

The group soon returned to walking with Negi, Konohamaru, and Chamo in the lead while Naruto and Shikamaru walked behind them.

"Oh yeah, by the way Naruto." Shikamaru called to his friend lazily.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked looking towards the chunin.

"Before I left, Konoemon-san wanted me to tell you that he had some information he wanted to give you." The Nara clan member informed.

"Information on what?" The Uzumaki asked again with a raised brow this time.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He just said it had to do with stuff that involved sealing."

Naruto gave it a thought as the word 'sealing' jogged his memory. He began to recall what the two of them talked about before he had left to Konoha, after a few seconds he remembered what it was.

"Alright, thanks for telling me." Naruto thanked his friend with a smile which his friend returned with one of his own.

"No problem."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Why does your friend live near a forest, Nii-chan?" Konohamaru inquired as the group walked on a path that was near a forest.

Naruto looked behind himself to look at the young man with an amused look. "You know, that's a very good question. I actually don't know." He looked towards the red-haired boy. "Hey Negi, do you know why Eva-chan lives this far?"

Negi shook his head in decline. "No, the only reason I can guess is that Master doesn't want to interact with others."

 _'One calls her 'Eva-chan' while the other calls her 'Master', just what kind of relationship do they have?'_ Shikamaru inwardly questioned himself with a raised brow.

The group continued to walk until they came to the sight of a cottage build out of wood, the Nara clan member and the Sarutobi clan member both guessed this was where the Uzumaki's friend lived.

The group walked to the front of the door of the cottage, Negi had rung the doorbell. The group then waited for a moment before they heard someone coming towards them.

Naruto grinned as he saw the door to the cottage open, while Shikamaru and Konohamaru raised a brow at what opened the door for them. It was a green-haired girl who looked to be in her teen years with two large and strange ear accessories, she was also wearing what seemed to be a maid's outfit.

The first to catch the green-haired girl's attention was the young red-haired boy. She smiled and bowed. "Hello, Negi-sensei, Chamo-san. Master is waiting-" Her attention was then drawn to the blond figure which caused her to widen her eyes. "Naruto-san?"

"Yo!" Naruto greeted the female with a wave from his hand. "How are you, Ryokucha-chan?"

After getting out of her stupor, the green-haired female made a small smile. "I've been well and so has Master and Onee-sama. How was your trip?"

"It was fine, though I got used to here so after I left I kind of felt homesick, hehe." Naruto chuckled before he noticed his two shinobi friends look at him confusingly, the green-haired girl also seemed to notice.

The girl bowed to the two new guests. "Hello, my name is Karakuri Chachamaru. It's an honor to meet you."

Not being used to such formalities, Konohamaru could only scratch the side the back of his head. "A-Ah, hello. I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Hi, I'm Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru said easily without stutter, after all, being the Hokage's advisor meant that you have some sort of formality to others.

Chachamaru got back into standing position and gestured to the others to come into the cottage. "Let's continue our conversation indoors, I'll get Master and prepare some tea for us."

The group all agreed and they went inside. After sitting down on a couch for a few seconds and waiting for a minute or two, the group heard footsteps calming down some stairs. As the footsteps got closer, the group guessed whoever it was, was coming towards the living room.

"What's so important that you need to show me?" A young female voice questioned.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Master." A voice which belonged to Chachamaru reassured.

"Kekeke, I wonder what my little sister has planned." A childlike voice sang out with a cackle.

The group watched as Chachamaru turned a corner that led into the living room, they then watched as a small, long-haired blonde girl dressed in lolita like clothing walked into the room holding a small green-haired doll in her arms.

"This is what, or rather, who I wanted to show you." Chachamaru told her master as she gestured towards the grinning blond shinobi.

"Hey, Eva-chan! Zero-chan!"

Both the small girl and doll had their eyes widen at who they saw.

"Naruto!?" Both of them shouted at the same time.

He pointed his thumb towards himself. "The one and only!"

After making sure her eyes were working, the blonde darted her eyes towards the two newcomers who she hadn't meet before.

"And who are you two?"

The brunette raised his hand into the air as if he were in class. "Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"And I'm Nara Shikamaru." Came the simple yet efficient reply from the black-haired male.

"The two of them are also from my world in case you're wondering." Naruto informed the small blond girl who nodded. "Shouldn't you tell them your name, Eva-chan?"

Quickly, a tick mark developed on the young-looking girl's head. "I was getting to that, Idiot."

After taking in a breath the little girl looked towards her two new visitors. "My name is Evangeline A.K Macdowell. Just call me Evangeline for simplicity sake."

"And I'm Chachazero! Hiya!" The doll said from her master's arms.

"E-E-Evangoleon?" Konohamaru said to himself, trying to say the girl's name which caused Naruto and Shikamaru to chuckle while Negi and Chamo to sweat.

A now bigger tick mark formed on Evangeline's head. "It's Evangeline! E-V-A-N-G-E-L-I-N-E!"

The young shinobi began to sweat a large amount and quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah, my bad Evangeline-san!"

Eva released a tired sigh before her gaze shifted towards the young boy who simply shook a bit from under the gaze. "Anyway, with that out of the way, shall we begin your training, Boya?"

"Y-Yes!" Negi proclaimed as he did a swift head nod.

"Wait! Before that let me give you guys something." Naruto stated as he grabbed a scroll from his pocket and undid it before unsealing some items from within.

After waving the smoke away with his hand, everyone was able to see three items on the coffee table.

The blond shinobi grabbed a small box and handed it to Chachamaru, all the while smiling as he did so. "Here you go, Ryokucha-chan. Some tea from Konohagakure!"

The gynoid did a bow in appreciation before she took the gift from the blond. "Thank you, Naruto-san."

Naruto then grabbed a small bag and handed it to Eva. "Here, this is for Zero-chan."

"Yea! My ninja clothes!" Chachazero happily yelled as her master took the bag thinking it was the last one.

Naruto than unsealed one more item and handed it to the now surprised blonde, he gave her his fox like grin which caused her to blush. The item was a clear white vase with a few lily flowers that were all different shades of blue.

"Y-You got something for me as well?" Eva questioned with a stutter.

"Yup, couldn't forget about you and it wouldn't be fair." He said as he handed her the gift which she happily took.

'I-It's the first gift that I've gotten in a long time.' Eva thought to herself shocked, but most importantly, happy.

"T-Thank you. It's very beautiful." Eva said as she eyed the flower pot before placing it down on the dining table reluctantly. She looked over to the red-haired boy. "As much as I want to keep looking at it, let's get started with your training, Boya."

"Yes!" The young boy agreed as he got up and followed the tiny girl.

The three shinobi watched as the duo walked into the basement.

"W-Where are they headed?" Konohamaru questioned with a look of confusion on his face.

"They are going to Master's resort. Do you want to go as well?" Chachamaru explained and asked the group as she walked back into the room after placing her gift away.

"Lead the way." Came the simple reply from Naruto.

Chachamaru nodded and began to walk, with the group of shinobi following behind her. The group then made their way down to the basement and they were surprised to see a large glass sphere in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"This is Master's resort. Take a look." The gynoid told the group as she gestured towards the sphere.

 _'Why do I feel like something troublesome is about to happen?'_ Shikamaru asked himself with a somewhat worried expression.

As the group got closer to the sphere, they were able to see what seemed to be like one thin cylinder tower that connected to another tower that was still in the shape of a cylinder, yet was many times wider than the first one.

Konohamaru leaned into the sphere, trying to get a better look. "What is this-"

He didn't finish as the entire room glowed a bright light before it quickly died down to reveal that the ones that were previously standing there were no longer there.

Chapter 21 End.

 **Author Notes: What's up everyone, Weeb here! So, I don't have much to say here other than that thank you for all of you who continue to read, favorite, follow this Fanfic of mine. Yeah, I know this is kind of dumb and even sounds repetitive, but I honestly do mean that I'm grateful for all of you who support this Fanfic in any way.**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed go ahead and leave a Review if you like, or if not just give a Follow or a Favorite! Have a wonderful day wherever you are :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Resort? Spar? Roommate?

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Resort? Spar? Roommate?**

"Wha-!" Shouted Naruto as he and his friends began to get engulfed in bright light.

The light had gotten so bright to the point that they had to close their eyes.

 _'_ _...Troublesome light.'_ Shikamaru inwardly told himself.

"What's happening!?" Konohamaru yelled while using his arms to cover his eyes.

"Do not worry. Just wait." Chachamaru reassured them.

Soon enough the light died down and the group was able to reopen their eyes. However, the sight that they came to was much different than the basement they were just in.

"It's just like those two towers we saw!" Konohamaru eagerly stated.

Indeed, the group on the sculpture that they had seen in the glass sphere. Although, unlike before, they were now inside the item standing on one of the towers that they had seen.

For pure curiosity sake, Naruto walked over to the edge of the tower and looked down with a furrowed brow. "Is that water safe to swim in?"

"Maybe." Konohamaru said as he moved beside the older shinobi and looked towards the bottom.

Shikamaru ignored his friend's question and turned his gaze towards the gynoid with them. "Chachamaru-san, could we start heading towards Negi and Evangeline-san?"

Chachamaru nodded her head. "Yes, let's go." She turned looked towards the two shinobi by the edge. "Naruto-san, Konohamaru-san, let's start heading towards Master and Negi-sensei."

The two did as they were told and stopped gazing over the tower. The group began to walk on the bridge that connected the two tall structures together.

 _'_ _Isn't this kind of unsafe without handrails?'_ Konohamaru wondered to himself as he stared at the edge.

As the brunette pondered on his question, another conversation was happening behind him.

"Hey, where's Mini-Tabi? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's left for now. He likes to hang out with the other cats when I or Master are doing something." Chachamaru responded.

Naruto grinned. "Ah, I'm happy that he found some friends to play with."

The green-haired girl nodded and smiled. "So do I-"

The girl was quickly cut off as the group heard an explosion ahead of them.

She looked over towards the explosion.

"I guess Master already started."

* * *

 **(Negi)**

"Boya, try to dodge if you don't want to die!"

"A-All right!" Shouted Negi as he dodged some icicles from his master while at the same time trying to avoid a dangerous tiny doll with a large butcher knife.

"Kekeke! You're really good at running!"

Chachazero went for a strike after strike, not letting up as the young boy continued to dodge. After backing up for a few feet, the boy finally tried to strike the doll but she had moved which left the boy a bit annoyed.

"Kekeke! Gotta be better than that short stuff!"

"Tch! That was pretty close too..." Negi whispered to himself as he began to sweat.

Evangeline smirked as she raised her arm into the air. "Let's try something else!" She began to build up magic energy before releasing it in forty dark Sagitta Magica.

Seeing the attack coming, the boy chose to jump out of the way of the attack which ended up with an explosion and smoke.

Negi gained a worried expression. _'I won't be able to see with this much smoke...'_

Unlike the young mage, the older one kept her smirk. _'This might be good'_

She again began to build up some magic energy. "Boya! You rely too much on your sight! Sense me with your magic! It'll help you in these types of situations!"

What she was saying was true. The boy would relay too much on seeing his enemies' movements and forget that he had other means to sense someone.

Negi looked wary but decided to do as his master had told him too. He closed his eyes and begun to sense the magic in the area. It didn't take him much time to sense the amount of energy coming from his master.

He opened his eyes as he suddenly felt that magic coming near him and chose to dodge accordingly. He moved to the back-left while the sound of ice shattering against ground was heard.

Thanks to dodging the attack, he had also gotten out of the smokescreen.

He looked up to see his master looking back down at him with a smirk while her puppet flew beside her.

"Impressive thought that might have done you in for the day."

Negi smiled sheepishly. "N-No. I still have ways to go before I can reach your level-"

"Yo! Negi! Eva-chan! Zero-chan!" Naruto happily shouted as he and his friends walked up to them.

Evangeline looked somewhat surprised to see the blond male there as was her student and puppet, although to a lesser extent.

Her eyes landed on the gynoid which she raised a brow at. "So, I'm guessing you brought them?"

"Would you rather have not wanted that, Master?" Chachamaru questioned with her head slightly tilted.

The small blond shook her head in denial. "No, it's alright."

"So, your training?" Konohamaru asked Negi with a smile which the young boy returned.

"Yeah! Master is teaching me stuff related to magic while I have another teacher teaching me hand-to-hand combat."

"Kind of a surprise to see someone so young train so hard." Shikamaru said with a reminiscent smile when he remembered his academy days and all the great naps he had in class.

Good times, good times.

The young boy felt slightly flustered. "I-It's nothing that great... I'm sure Naruto-nii, and you trained just as hard."

Shikamaru felt a slight sting at his heart as he knew that wasn't true and that he and Naruto, mostly him, slept through classes without a care in the world.

"So you use that sort of weapon?"

"Yeah! It cuts stuff really easy and a lot of blood can be shed!" Chachazero happily informed the whiskered teen.

Naruto felt some sweat drip down his forehead at what he heard. "...I-Is that so?"

He then raised a brow as he realized that someone had been missing. "Where's Chamo?"

Chachazero looked over to one of the many pillars and pointed to it. "He's over there."

"Enough chit-chat! Let's get back to training, Boya!" Evangeline stated as she walked over to her pupil.

Negi stopped talking to the two shinobi and returned his gaze towards his master, adopting a serious look. "Y-Yes!"

"Gotta go I guess." Chachazero said as she began to walk over to the small vampire as the shinobi watched.

"Okay, see ya."

His eyes then trailed over to Konohamaru and then Negi. A thought passed by his mind before his eyes widen, his mouth made an 'O' shape, and smacked his fist against his palm.

Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest. "All right, get back to position Boya-"

"Eva-chan, come with me!" Naruto shouted as he ran past between the young-looking girl and young boy and picked the girl up by the collar as he ran to one side of the tower.

"What the hell are you doing, Idiot!?" Her yell began to quiet down the further they got.

The group stayed silent and watched with a bead of sweat flowing down their heads.

After getting a fair distance, Naruto placed the tiny girl down. Which as soon as he did, she tried to attack him.

"What the heck was that for!?"

The shinobi dodged the attacks and then caught her hands so she could stop moving, which only proved to agitate her further.

"Unhand me you buffoon!"

"Calm down, Eva-chan. I just wanted to ask something of you that might benefit Negi and Konohamaru."

This seemed to get the girl's curiosity. She stopped struggling to get out and calmed down which allowed the male to safely unhand her.

Evangeline looked up to the taller blond with a raised brow. "What do you have in mind?"

The query caused Naruto to split into his fox like grin. "I just wanted you to allow Negi to spar against Konohamaru and also allow for me and Konohamaru to train here."

"I don't really mind you training here. But why do you want the Boya to fight that boy?" Evangeline inquired, now crossing her arms. "I'm training him right now."

The question only caused the grin to become larger. "I can see that, but I think if the two of them spar every once in a while, they can learn something from it. Besides, it's fairer for the two of them to spar against each other than against me."

Evangeline gave it a thought. True, if the brunette had something that the red-head lacked, he could learn from it and vice-versa. This could also teach him how to become a better hand-to-hand fighter and mage overall.

She smirked and nodded. "Fine, this sounds good. However, you're going to have to pay me when you train here."

This statement caused a groan from the taller blond. "...How much do I have to pay?"

"I mean in blood. You have to allow me to drink some of your blood." She clarified as she pointed towards his neck.

"Oh yeah, vampire. Kind of forgot about that for a moment..." He admitted as he rubbed his neck. "Sure, if that's all than okay."

The two then finished their conversation and headed back where the others where.

"Naruto-nii, Master, what did you two talk about?" Negi asked as he looked towards the two confused.

"Nothing much!" Naruto replied with a grin before looking at him and Konohamaru. "It's just that you and Konohamaru are going to spar now!"

The two boys looked at each other before looking back at their older brother figure questioning.

"Why do we have to spar?" Konohamaru now asked the question that the two wanted to hear.

Now it was Evangeline's turn. "It's just so that the Boya can learn a thing or two. Also, thanks to this Idiot." She gestured towards Naruto. "You and he can start training here from now on."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto to see if she was serious. When he saw a grin and thumbs up, he could tell it was serious. He grinned, now he didn't have to worry about being found out. He looked towards the younger boy.

"All right, let's do it!"

Negi looked back and was able to smile. "Y-Yes!"

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he only noticed that he and someone else left. "And where's Ryokucha-chan?"

"He went to the library with the robot girl showing him the way. Something about wanting to have more info about this world." Chamo responded from atop Negi's head.

Naruto nodded before he remembered something. He made a familiar cross-shaped hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Another Naruto popped up out of smoke, already knowing what the original was thinking, the bunshin ran after the black-haired male and green-haired female.

"What was that for?" Evangeline questioned with a perplexed look. "And you can make clones?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my main technique." Naruto replied as he looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it, let's just get to the spar, shall we?"

Now, standing fifteen meters away from each other where Negi and Konohamaru, while Naruto, Evangeline, and Chachazero brought out some chairs and sat down to watch the spar.

"No holding back and on my mark, you two go, okay?" The small vampire inquired, receiving a head nod from the two she raised her arm.

"Get set..." The two immediately entered their battle positions.

She shot down her hand. "Go!"

Konohamaru was the first to act, he dashed towards Negi with his left fist cocked back. As he soon as he was about to strike, Negi used his left hand to push the attack away to the side.

He then spun around trying to hit Konohamaru with a backfist. Which ended up getting blocked by Konohamaru's right arm. Now having his left-hand open, Negi went to go reach something into his back pocket.

 _'_ _Whatever it is, I won't let him!'_ The brunette told himself as he went to deliver a punch to the boy's stomach.

As he went for the strike, the red-head was quick enough to react and catch the punch. The two young but strong boys were in a deadlock, however, they were both happily smiling at each other.

"Y-You're really good, Konohamaru-nii." Negi said as he tried to push against the older boy's grip.

"You're not too bad yourself." Konohamaru replied as he also did his best to push against the boy.

"Wow, look at them go!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Konohamaru's doing even better than before and Negi's no slouch either!"

"Of course not! He is my student after all!" Evangeline stated proudly while smirking. "But that boy is also pretty strong for his age."

"Oh, by the way, I think I should tell you that he'll start teaching next week." The shinobi told the small vampire.

The little blond gazed towards the taller blond. "I'm guessing the senile old fart did this?"

"Yup, he'll be teaching Phys-ed." Naruto told Evangeline who simply nodded.

His gaze returned to the spar, he smirked as he watched the two boys exchange blows with each other, smiling as they did so.

"Hey, Negi let's take this up a notch?" Konohamaru questioned as he delivered a roundhouse kick that ended up getting blocked.

"Let's do it!" Negi confirmed as he jumped back as the shinobi did the same.

Negi grabbed his small wand from his back pocket, which was just a grey stick with a star on it, pointed it forward, and then began to focus his magic into it.

"Unus fulgor concidens noctem..." The air around him began to crackle. "In mea manu ens inimicum edat..."

Konohamaru felt a bit of sweat drop down his forehead as he could feel something, something powerful. He pulled his chakra towards his fist and feet.

 _'_ _Nice try, but I won't let you have the chance!_ ' He thought as he jumped towards Negi with incredible speed.

Negi saw the upcoming attack so he stopped his incantation but kept his magic around the same level.

Konohamaru was only a meter away at this point which was what the young mage wanted. As soon as he was about to strike the mage acted.

"Flans Paries Aerialis!" Negi shouted as a barrier of wind blocked the punch and was even able to push Konohamaru back from shock.

 _'_ _He can make barriers!?'_ The shinobi mentally asked himself as he shook his hand a bit.

He made a cross sign with both of his hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto grinned, Evangeline and Chachazero were slightly surprised, and Negi and Chamo were shocked.

"He can use the Kage Bunshin too!?" Chamo asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I taught it to him." Naruto replied, grinning.

"Do you know what he'll use it for?" Evangeline inquired with her eyes set on the original and the clone.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Can't tell. Kage Bunshin is a pretty versatile technique."

"So if I got this, it could help me go on a killing spree?" Chachazero questioned innocently.

The owner of the doll, the shinobi, and the ermine all had beads of sweat drip down their heads.

 **"** **Such an innocent looking face for such a dangerous and crazy question."** Kurama noted with a somewhat dumbfounded look.

"You got that right." Naruto said in agreement.

 **"** **Who do you think will win?"** The fox questioned.

Naruto cupped his hand around his chin and pondered. "Hm... I can't say but my gut says Konohamaru."

Kurama closed his eyes in thought for a moment before reopening them. **"I agree, especially since that boy is your student in a way."**

"Yup, but you shouldn't count Negi out just yet. He's strong too." Naruto told his tenant with a grin.

 **"** **Alright, enough chatting. Let's go back to watching."** Kurama commented as he got into a resting position.

"Sure, sure." Naruto happily said before he canceled the link between the two.

"Alright, you know what to do, right?" Konohamaru asked his bunshin which simply nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go now!"

And like that, the bunshin headed straight towards the young mage who began to prepare himself.

"Let's do this!"

"Bring it!" Negi shouted with vigor, gathering his magic around. "Cantus Bellax!"

The young mage's body began to glow with magic energy which caused Naruto to raise a brow, while Konohamaru looked kind of surprised.

"A new spell?" Naruto asked the small vampire.

Evangeline smiled proudly. "Not really, do remember him powering himself up with a contract before?"

He gave a slight nod. "Sorta, yeah."

She turned her head to face him. "This spell is a complete version of what he used before. A simple reinforcement spell that increases his physical capabilities such as power, speed, and even reflexes."

"For someone who wants to go the route of magic swordsmen, this is a good spell to have. Though, as of now he still can only last it for a few minutes at a given time before he strains himself, then he has to wait a bit before he can use it again."

No one could tell, but the shinobi's eyes widen slightly.

"That's my Aniki for you!" Chamo chimed with glee.

The bunshin and mage entered combat with each other, both seeming to have the edge. However, this was proven wrong when Negi had managed to disburse the bunshin when he proved to be slightly faster than the bunshin was.

"Got it!" Negi excitedly told himself.

He looked over to where Konohamaru had been before, only to not see him anywhere. This caused him to go on edge, he looked around himself.

 _'_ _Where is he...?'_

"Never let your guard down." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see a fist coming near him. He was only able to dodge by a hair's breadth thanks to his heightened reflexes.

Konohamaru then threw a roundhouse towards the young boy's side.

Negi's eyes widened in worry.

"Flans Paries Aerialis!"

Again, the shinobi's attack ended up being blocked by the barrier. The collision caused some smoke to encase the two.

Konohamaru quickly jumped back and entered a crouched position. "Tch! Damn... That barrier is too strong to get through with just punches and kicks..."

He got back up and watched Negi remove the barrier, his body still glowing a bit.

 _'_ _I wanted to hold back a bit since I was worried about hurting him, but he's strong for his age. That barrier is the thing giving me the most trouble, now with his heightened reflexes I need to either land one strong hit or I can use one of 'those'...'_

The shinobi closed his eyes and shook his head. _'No, I might end up killing him if I used any of those attacks... Plus, I'm still learning them...'_

He opened his eyes and something caught his eye. It was a piece of stone on the ground, nothing bigger than his hand. He grinned.

Negi was still keeping his 'Cantus Bellax' active as he took out his small practice wand and pointed in front of himself.

He closed his eyes. _'Okay, at this point I have around the same maybe a bit more physical power that Konohamaru-nii, my reaction is also better at this level. I can only last about two more minutes like this before my body tires out from the strain. What should I do-'_

Negi didn't have time to finish his thought as he dodged an incoming piece of rubble.

"What the-!?"

Again, the boy didn't have time to finish as he now heard an explosion. He looked where the explosion came from, it was only a few meters away from where Konohamaru had been. Multiple explosions began to erupt from the same location.

"...W-What is that?" Was the only thing he could ask.

More and more explosions began to erupt, Negi could tell this was Konohamaru's doing.

"What are you doing just standing there!? Don't allow him to do what he wants!" Evangeline shouted as support.

"R-Right!" Negi confirmed as he placed his wand in front of himself.

"Flet, une vente..." He chanted, with eyes closed as he built up magic.

When he had built up enough magic, he opened his eyes and shot forth a powerful gust of wind. "Flans Saltatio Pulverea!"

The gust of wind was powerful enough to blow away all the smoke that had been building up.

After getting what it needed to do, the gust died down as did the smoke. What was left was a three-meter-deep and wide crater. It was filled with broken pieces of rocks, some large, some tiny.

Negi could tell something was up, but he didn't know what.

 _'_ _W-Where did Konohamaru-nii go?'_ He pondered, his breathing becoming a tiny bit heavier.

He then felt the light around him flicker a bit. _'...O-Oh no..._ _Cantus Bellax_ _will only stay active for at least one more minute... I have to end this soon.'_

He slowly began to tread towards the crater. ' _However, that's easier said than done.'_

"Do you any of you know what's going on?" Chachazero asked the ermine beside her.

Chamo shook his head. "Not a clue."

"I might have an idea." Naruto informed them with a grin which got everyone's attention, including Evangeline.

"Really? What is it?" Zero asked excitedly.

"Is this the Boya's win or what?" Evangeline inquired with a raised eyebrow, generally curious of the outcome.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It might be. However, if Konohamaru is doing what I think he's doing than Negi lost."

"C'mon, Anuie! Aniki has this!" Chamo cheered with a paw raised.

The small vampire's gaze returned to the young mage. That was when she noticed something about him.

 _'_ _No, he's right. The Boya will lose at this rate. But if he is able to somehow find out where the other is then he might win.'_

Negi slowly approached the crater. He looked around it to make sure nothing was strange about it.

"T-There's nothing weird about it..." He whispered to himself, his spell was reaching its limit.

'S-So, where is Konohamaru-nii?'

He then took a step forward and that's when something unexpected happened. A plume of smoke appeared directly behind him which confused him and the spectators, minus Naruto.

"Wha!?"

And then soon after that, the smoke had appeared, he felt one powerful strike against his stomach. The smoke disbursed to reveal that it was Konohamaru who had stricken him.

And at the same time that had happened, his Cantus Bellax wore off. This caused Negi to feel some of the power behind the punch, luckily it wore off a split second after the punch had connected or else, he would have gotten seriously hurt.

 **(Play: Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST 2 – Try Your Luck)**

"So you do have a limit, huh?" Konohamaru asked with a grin as he brought his fist back to his side.

Negi began to sweat profusely as he felt the strain to set in, however, he had only one thing on his mind.

"W-What... What did you do...?"

"Can someone tell me what he did?" Chachazero questioned the group, rocking her legs back and forth on the edge of the chair.

"I-I'm kinda confused as well..." Chamo admitted sadly.

Evangeline looked towards the shinobi curiously. "I have an idea on what he did, but I think you might have the better answer. So, explain."

Naruto gave the girl a chuckle at her demanding demeanor and that the ermine and doll were looking at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Alright, I'll say it how I think it went. The first thing he did was throw that rock at Negi to confuse him and use it as a diversion. After getting Negi's sight of him, he quickly moved over to another location where he started to make a smoke screen by slamming Rasengans into the ground."

"W-Wait, he can use the Rasengan too!? N-No never mind that... Why would he do all that?" Chamo questioned with his head tilted to the side.

A small tick mark appeared on Naruto's head.

"I was getting to that."

The ermine released a soft chuckle. "My bad, forget I said anything, Anuie."

After releasing a sigh, he continued. "By slamming a good few Rasengans into the ground, he created a bunch more smoke screen and created a lot of rubble. After that was done, he used a Henge to transform into one of the destroyed pieces of rubble to confuse Negi even more, this also caused more smoke to be created."

"Finally, he would wait until Negi's spell wore off so he could strike. Konohamaru also knew that Negi was going to run out of power soon, he waited for his spell to reach its limit and that was when he would strike after releasing his Henge."

Everyone was surprised to hear that.

Chamo jumped from the table up to Naruto's shoulder. "Then why wouldn't Aniki just shot some long-distance spells? I'm sure he could have done it."

Now it the little vampire's turn to answer the query.

"It's not that he didn't want to, is that he couldn't. Not in the state he was in, the most he would be able to do while using the Cantus Bellax is a few Sagitta Magica. The Cantus Bellax requires focus to sharpen all his fighting senses. Any other spell besides defensive or low level seal spells would throw him off."

Chamo seemed a little disappointed.

Evangeline smirked as she crossed her arms. "Though, who is to say that a bit of training won't take fix that?"

"O-Oh... So, that was it..."

Negi was laying down on the ground, catching his breath and trying not to let the strain get to him.

Konohamaru gained a slightly worried look. "You okay? Want me to bring you over to the others?"

Negi slowly, but surely, got back up on his feet. He gave a smile. "...N-No, I'm fine. And thank you for the spar, Konohamaru-nii."

"Hehe, no problem. It was fun for me as well!" The shinobi replied, giving a bright smile.

After their conversation, the two walked over to where the others had been sitting.

"That was a nice spar, you guys!" Naruto stated excitedly as he got up from his seat.

"Thanks, Naruto-nii/Nii-chan!" Came the respective replies.

"There wasn't enough blood though..." Chachazero lamented which caused the others to have a bead of sweat drop down their heads.

Chamo looked away from the doll and up towards the young mage and shinobi. "A-Anyways... That was really good, Aniki. Saru-nii!"

 _'_ _S-Saru-nii?'_ Konohamaru thought to himself, surprised.

Negi gave a smile. "Thank you, Chamo-kun."

Evangeline stood up, her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

The red-haired boy looked wary. "M-Master...?"

She opened her eyes and gave the young mage a smirk. "I'm assuming you learned a bit, Boya?"

Negi's eyes widen at the question before giving her his own grin.

"Yes!"

"That's good. They say you can fit at least ten days of training into one fight." Evangeline explained, her gaze traveling to the young shinobi. "And you, Sarutobi Konohamaru. You did good as well. Especially that last plan you used, you used it well."

"Thanks!" He replied with a large grin.

The small vampire gave a slight head nod before looking back at her student. "Boya, rest for now."

Negi seemed taken aback. "...R-Really?"

Evangeline couldn't hold back a sigh. "Yes, really. You're too tired right now and the training I have planned for you will be very taxing. This rest won't be a gift but something to prepare yourself, now go."

"O-Okay..." The young mage hesitantly replied.

"Alright, how about we go train then, Konohamaru?" Naruto question with a grin as he kept his thumb pointed over to where the two young boys had been.

Konohamaru's grin was more than enough for an answer. He pumped his fists upwards.

"Let's do it, Nii-chan!"

"A-Are you sure you should be doing that?" Negi asked with wide eyes as he and the ermine were surprised.

The young shinobi gave him a thumbs up. "I still have a lot of energy, so I'm good!"

The young mage could only nod his head.

"Can I watch?" Chachazero inquired happily, jumping off from her seat and landing on the ground.

"Sure 'tebayo!" Naruto responded just as happily.

His gaze shifted towards the smaller blond. "Do you want to watch as well?"

"Hm, I'll watch, but I'll also work on the Boya's training plan." She responded.

The blond shinobi nodded. "Alright, but before we go, I'm going to send a bunshin to tell Shikamaru about what we're doing."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, but you guys are stuck in here for one day." Evangeline informed them which the two shinobi paled at.

"...A-A day like a whole day?" Konohamaru asked with a bit of sweat dripping.

She shook her head and clarified. "No, a day in here is only one hour outside."

The two released a sigh.

"That's good to hear, I'll send a bunshin now then." Naruto stated as he made a perfect corporeal copy of himself.

The copy then left and it carried the young mage and ermine to a room so the boy could rest while the ermine headed to the library to read up on magic.

"How about some light Konoha Kumite?" The older shinobi questioned with a smile.

"Sure thing." The younger shinobi replied with his own smile. "Plus, this will be the perfect time to show you one of my new techniques!"

Evangeline watched the two shinobi head to the area where there was a spar just a moment ago. She was currently making notes for Negi's training and a few other things she found important.

"What'cha doing, Master?" Chachazero asked as she flew around her master.

"Nothing that important. Just the Boya's training that I have planned for him and a few other things." The vampire responded.

"Ah, okay~." The doll said in a sing-song voice, her gaze then shifting towards the shinobi.

"Look there about to start."

Naruto was standing in front of Konohamaru, smirking. "All right, Konohamaru. Show me this technique of yours!"

"Okay, here I go!" Konohamaru announced with his fist pumped up.

He bit into his thumb, wove some hand signs, and then slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A plume of smoke enveloped the two and quickly evaporating as fast as it came to reveal a familiar looking monkey.

"Ah, young Konohamaru, hello." Enma introduced himself to the young Sarutobi.

His eyes traveled to Naruto. "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto gave a friendly wave and a smile. "What's up."

Konohamaru walked up to his personal summoning. "Enma, we're going to do what we left on. With Naruto-nii-chan here helping me, I'll be able to learn it faster."

The ape looked over to the whiskered teen. "I see, it does make sense to have you train with us. Thank you."

The blond shinobi placed his hands behind his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing really, but could you show me this technique you keep talking about?" He finished as his gaze turned to the brunette.

Konohamaru grinned. "Sure thing!" He looked over to his summon. "Enma, can you just look after what I do for now? I only want to train on the first few for now."

Enma scratched his goatee. "I see. All right, we'll do that instead."

The Sarutobi looked towards the Uzumaki. "Alright, Naruto-nii-chan let's do it!"

The Uzumaki gave a fox like grin and nodded. "I'm ready when you are 'tebayo!"

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"Wow, so only a few hours did pass during our time in there... Eva-chan your pretty impressive."

She smirked proudly. "Of course I am! I'm no idiot like you."

Naruto along with all his friends were at the front of Evangeline's cottage. The evening had begun to set and the group was planning on making their way out now.

"Thank you for today's training session, Master!" Negi thanked the small girl with a bow.

She flicked her hand. "It's nothing, now go home. I need to fine-tune your training schedule."

The boy got back to standing position, smiling he spoke. "Okay, goodbye Master."

"Goodbye, Evangeline-san." Konohamaru said with a smile of his own.

"Later." Shikamaru told the young girl lazily, which agitated her somewhat due to his tone.

His gaze turned towards the gynoid that was standing beside her master.

"And thank you for informing me more on this world, Chachamaru-san."

Chachamaru gave a head nod while keeping her eyes closed. "You're welcome. Though it would have been better if you didn't feel like napping every three hours."

Everyone in the vicinity who heard this had a bead of sweat drop down their heads.

"...A-Anyways... See ya later, Eva-chan, Ryokucha-chan, Zero-chan." Naruto said looking at the three he called, giving a grin.

"Have a good afternoon, Naruto-san." Chachamaru told him, bowing as she did so.

"See ya, Naruto!" Chachazero happily said from her master's arms.

"See you after." Evangeline responded, her own smile forming.

"Oh yeah, see you after Ermine!" The small doll shouted.

"Later, Doll." Chamo replied from atop the red-haired boy's head.

With their farewells done and over with, the group of shinobi, plus one mage and one ermine left. The group was first heading towards Konoemon's office since Konohamaru wanted to know where he would be sleeping and Shikamaru wanted to at least get some stuff done that day.

Naruto, Negi, and Chamo only decided to join them since they had nothing else planned for the rest of the day. Also, everyone other then Shikamaru had either had dirty clothes or had tears in them.

During his time in the library, Shikamaru decided to learn a tiny bit on magic since he thought it would be beneficial to him. Naruto's bunshin had made many more bunshins to help him search for whatever he was doing.

As the group had been walking, Naruto questioned something.

"Want to just jog there? It'll be faster and we'll get back to the dorm faster as well."

Shikamaru was the first to respond. "It sounds kind of troublesome but I'm fine with it."

Konohamaru nodded. "Same with me, I can go for a quick jog."

With that done and settle, the shinobi got ready to begin their spring but was interrupted by a shout.

"Wait! Anuie! Saru-nii! Shikamaru-nii-san!"

The group of shinobi turned around to see a frantically worrying Chamo with a top of a very tired young mage's head.

"Aniki isn't like you three, he still tired from all that training."

"...I-I'm fine... Chamo-kun..." Negi tiredly replied as he walked up towards the shinobi.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Ehehe... My bad Negi... How about I carry you?"

The young mage shook his head frantically, speeding up his pace. "N-No, it's okay see-"

The boy then stumbled forward, but luckily enough he was caught by the blond shinobi.

"I'll take that as your body saying yes."

The whiskered male picked up the boy and placed him on his back with the ermine taking a seat on his head.

"All right, let's go."

"Sure thing." Konohamaru affirmed.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, yawning. "...Let's go."

Like that, the trio quickly made their way towards Konoemon's office, jumping from whatever structure they could find as their springboard. Thanks to this method of transportation, the group quickly arrived in front of the academy. And then, they made their way to the front of Konoemon's office doors.

Naruto placed Negi down and began to knock on the door.

"Hey, Jiji! Are you in there?"

"...Y-Yes, I am. You may come in." Came the reply from behind the two large doors.

 _'_ _He doesn't sound that good...'_ The blond thought to himself as he opened the doors to the room.

As soon as the group took a step into the room, they came to a halt thanks to the sight before them. It was the dean with a massive amount of blood trailing from his nose, tissues overflowing the trash bin, and even his clothes were covered with a bit of blood.

"D-Dean-san! Are you okay!?" Negi shouted in worry with wide white eyes. "W-W-What happened in here!?"

Unlike the young mage who didn't have an idea of what was going on, the three shinobi had a good idea.

As he was a top the young boy's head, Chamo spotted something on the couch.

 _'_ _What's that?'_ He asked himself as he jumped down from the boy's head and made his way to the couch.

He jumped on to the couch and went to check out what kind of book it was. As soon as his eyes made contact with the item, his eyes became white and larger than saucers.

 _'_ _N-No way!?'_

While the ermine was making a possible new discovery, the others had been thinking something different.

 _'_ _Please, Kami-sama, if you're there, don't let Jiji die of blood loss.'_ Naruto prayed, even going as far to clap his hands together.

 _'_ _Troublesome old man...'_ Shikamaru told himself with a deadpan face.

 _'_ _Did he take any breaks while reading?'_ Konohamaru mentally questioned himself.

The blond shinobi released his hands from the position they were in and opened his eyes. "Jiji, please don't tell me that you've only been reading this for the entire day."

After placing some tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding, Konoemon coughed into his hand with a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead. "O-Of course not, Naruto-kun! I've also been thinking about the alliance."

The Konoha trio looked at him with a deadpan look, not believe a single word he said. Negi was still wondering what they were talking about.

An awkward silence enveloped the room for a few moments before Konohamaru raised his hand slightly.

"Um... Where will my room be during my time here?"

Konoemon took out the tissues in his nose and threw them out. "Ah, here. I'll give you the room number, it'll also say where you'll be staying."

"Okay." The young Sarutobi said as he walked near the desk of the old man.

The dean opened his drawer and grabbed two notes from inside of it and then handed them to the young shinobi, smiling as he did so.

"Here you go, Konohamaru-kun."

"Thanks." Konohamaru thanked the old man as he took the slips of paper from his hand.

As this exchange was happening, another one was as well.

"Anuie! Were you trying to keep this hidden from me!?"

"No, I wasn't. I was planning on giving it to after the series got re-released." Naruto replied in a whispered tone; he was in a crouched position.

Currently, the ermine and the shinobi were talking about the book that the creature was holding in his tail. The title of the book was called, Icha Icha: Great Affairs. One of Jiraiya's best works in the ermine's opinion.

"...R-Re-Released?" Chamo asked in pure shock and joy.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, re-release. I plan on releasing the entire series as well for extra cash when I need it. I planned on giving it to you after it got re-released, which should be in a week or two, so can you wait a bit?"

Chamo gave it a thought before nodding confidently. "If it is for this book, I'll wait as long as I need too!"

Truth be told, the ermine already had two books of the Icha Icha series that Jiraiya had given him when he and the blond visited all those years ago. Though, the only ones who knew about this were Naruto, Jiraiya, and Chamo himself. He wouldn't allow Nekane to find them out or else she would burn them to a crisp.

"Naruto-nii? Chamo-kun? What are you talking about and what is that book?" Negi questioned the two innocently as he made his way towards them.

Chamo gained a glint in his eyes and smirked at the question.

"Well, Aniki I'm glad you asked. This book is-"

"It's something I'm working on!" Naruto immediately cut Chamo off before he could finish his sentence.

The young mage couldn't tell whether to believe him or not but decided he would believe him for now.

As this happened, Shikamaru watched the whole thing. He held a sorry look for his blond friend.

 _'_ _You can only keep his innocence for so long.'_

"Naruto-kun, may you come here?" Konoemon asked with a kind smile.

The whiskered teen looked over towards the old male and he nodded. "Uh sure thing."

Konohamaru walked back beside the others as Naruto made his way past him and now was in front of the desk.

Naruto watched Konoemon go grab another item from his drawer, what he took out was a small red notebook. The blond raised a brow at what he thought it might have been, the old man gave a slight head nod as he handed the item towards the blond.

"Yes, this notebook holds a bit of information about Evangeline-san's seal. I wasn't able to find much during your time away so I'm sorry if it isn't as much as you expected."

Negi's eyes widen slightly at what he heard, the same could be said for Chamo.

Naruto smiled gratefully and shook his head. "No, thank you for doing all of this for me."

"What are you two talking about? Master's seal?" Negi asked with a raised brow.

"Seal?" Shikamaru questioned the younger shinobi, confused.

A simple shrug from the brunette was enough to tell the chunin that he didn't know about it either.

The blond shinobi turned away from the old male and gave the young red-head his fox like grin.

"Yup, Eva-chan's seal alright! I plan on breaking it!" He pointed his thumb towards Konoemon. "I had asked Jiji to get me as much info about it as he could before I left."

"Really?" Negi asked again in surprise as he gazed over towards the old man who nodded happily.

Getting confused the longer this conversation went on, Konohamaru decided to speak up. "What's this seal you guys keep talking about?"

The Nara also wanted to know what was going on and what seal they were talking about.

The old Konoe looked over towards the young Sarutobi. He began to stroke his beard sagely. "I guess I should tell you, after all, you are going to be acting in as a substitute for now."

He then began to explain on who Evangeline was and why she had been sealed in Mahora and who had done the sealing and why they did it. When he finished the explanation, a silence occupied the room.

The one to break that silence was Shikamaru, he had his eyes closed as he spoke.

"I can see why she would be sealed. It makes sense with all she's been said to do in the past." He then opened one of his eye's and smirked. "Though, if Naruto trusts her then so do I. He's one of those idiots who can see the best in people."

"Same with me!" Konohamaru declared happily. "And besides that, Evangeline-san was nice enough to let me use the resort with Naruto-nii and Negi, so she can be all that bad."

Negi, Chamo, and most importantly Konoemon could see how much faith the two shinobi had in their friend's decision. Naruto was definitely happy and glad to have friends as trusting as those two behind him.

'They must have gone through a lot together to believe in him this much.' The old man told himself, smiling kindly and happily.

After handing the notebook to Naruto, and getting his thanks, Konoemon asked a question that he had been meaning on asking the blond teen for a while. He gestured for the blond to come closer and the blond did as he was requested.

"Naruto-kun, I don't suppose you've been working on it, but have you found anything out about your pactio cards with Konoka or Setsuna-kun?"

Naruto was kind of surprised to hear the question. He gave a slight smile with a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead and whispered. "N-No, my bad. I'm still working on it. I'll try my best to get it done for you..."

The Konoe gave a smile and waved his hand. "Ohohoho, no, no. It's fine, I just wanted to know that's all." He looked over to the group. "You can leave now along with Konohamaru and Negi-kun, Shikamaru-kun can you stay for a bit? I want to start a bit of the conversation now if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, I rather have some of it done now than later." Shikamaru informed the older male.

The group soon left with only Shikamaru staying in the room, of course, they made their farewells before they left. The group made their way towards the dormitory while Shikamaru took a seat across from the dean.

"Let's see, let's see... Where shall we start?" Konoemon asked himself while he stroked his beard sagely.

"Um, before we do start, can I ask why you sent Konohamaru to sleep in someone else's dorm room? Why couldn't he just stay with Takamichi?" The black-haired male inquired with a raised brow.

Konoemon gave it a thought before he broke out into a hearty laugh. "Ohohoho, good question. I actually don't have a reason. I just thought it would be good and it was kind of funny as well."

Shikamaru looked at him with a deadpan look as a bead of sweat dripped down his head.

 _'_ _What's wrong with this troublesome Jiji?'_

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was around eight thirty when Naruto, Negi, Konohamaru, and Chamo got back to the dormitory. As soon as they got back, the girls had asked them about the state of their clothes, which Naruto told them they were training hard.

Soon after they took individual showers, which was nicely followed by a delicious dinner made for them by Konoka.

Currently, the boys were eating their food, Asuna and Setsuna were watching some shows on the small television they had, and Konoka was just finishing up some dishes. It took the boys a few minutes to finish their food and when they did finish, they were all filled to the brim.

Naruto was happily rubbing his stomach. "Ah~ That was good~ Without a doubt Konoka-chan, you're cooking is one of the best I've ever head."

"Gotta agree with you, Nii-chan." Konohamaru beamed, smiling happily as ever. "Konoka-nee-chan, you're cooking is great."

The Konoe girl walked out from the kitchen and smiled at the two them. "Aw~ It makes me happy that you two think so." Her gaze went towards the equally happy young boy and ermine.

"Did you two enjoy it?"

Chamo, while sitting on the table, raised his paw in the air and grinned. "Of course! Konoka-nee-san's cooking will always be great!"

"Yes, Konoka-san's cooking is one of the best." Negi agreed blissfully.

The female brunette smile was more than enough for one to know that she really enjoyed the compliments that she was getting.

"I see you guys are finally done." Asuna addressed as she and Setsuna walked up to the table.

The blond shinobi slowly got up and stretched. "Yup, and let me tell you, having something this good to eat after a bit of training sure is a good feeling..." He finished with a yawn.

The male brunette took a quick glance at the watch on the wall. He sighed tiredly before he forced himself to stand up and grab his bag which caused the others to look at him confusingly.

"You're leaving already, Saru-nii?" Chamo inquired with his head tilted.

Konohamaru looked down at the small creature and gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I want to at least meet my roommate now while they're awake instead of knocking on their door and possibly waking them up."

"Do you want me to bring you to where it is?" Naruto asked his surrogate brother.

The brunette shinobi looked over towards his older brother figure and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I should be fine enough on my own."

"Hm..." The blond hummed to himself as in thought.

"How about I bring you, Konohamaru-san?" Setsuna asked the young teen who was kind of surprised.

"I'm about to leave as well so it wouldn't be much trouble for me to show you to the room."

Before Konohamaru could reply, Naruto did first with a happy grin.

"Thanks, that would be really helpful, Se-chan."

The girl gave her own smile in return. "It's nothing really, Naru-kun." Her gaze turned towards the boy.

Konohamaru gave a tired smile and shrugged. "Okay... If you want too..."

Five minutes soon passed as Konohamaru and Setsuna had left Naruto and company's room. The two of them began to chat for a bit as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, Naruto-nii-chan is known as the Hero of Konoha back in our village."

Currently, Konohamaru was telling her about stuff that Naruto had done for him or the village, which she seemed to enjoy for some reason.

"Really, I didn't know Naru-kun had such a title." Setsuna informed the younger teen.

He nodded happily. "Yeah, he has a bunch more!" He raised his fists towards him, they were shaking. "Honestly, I still have to get so much stronger if I want to catch up to Nii-chan."

The hanyou smiled at how the boy was acting. _'He seems to respect Naru-kun a lot...'_

That was when a thought passed her, she took out her pactio card from the pocket of her skirt and eyed it. _'It seems that I... No, we don't know much about Naru-kun other from what he's told us or what we've seen... I want to know him better...'_

"Setsuna-nee-san?" Konohamaru called out to the girl, however, she didn't respond as she was in deep thought.

"Setsuna-nee-san!" He shouted which was luckily enough for her to snap out of her daze.

She looked at him startled. But quickly enough calmed down. "O-Oh, my apologies. I was just thinking about something..."

"It's okay." The Sarutobi replied but then soon came to a stop which was followed by the girl.

He pointed to the door behind him. "Were already here, look. Room '682'."

Setsuna was surprised that during her slight daze she hadn't noticed that they had already reached the dorm room where the young teen would be staying.

She gave him a small and tired smile. "I-I see, I guess I'll be leaving you now." She did a very tiny bow. "Have a good night, Konohamaru-san."

"You too, Setsuna-nee-chan." Konohamaru told the girl with a grin and a wave. "And thank you for bringing me here."

With their goodbyes over with, the girl left towards her room leaving the boy by himself in front of a door.

His hand kept clenching and unclenching, a bit of sweat dripped down his forehead, he gulped and then nodded.

 _'_ _It's now or never...'_ He inwardly told himself as he knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed and he heard nothing which caused him to raise his brows.

 _'_ _Maybe they didn't hear or aren't in-'_

"Coming!" A voice yelled behind the door.

"Guess they're in..." He whispered.

He waited for a few moments before the door in front of him opened up to reveal a girl who seemed to be a year or two older than himself while also being a few centimeters taller than himself.

The first thing he noticed was the color of her blond hair that was kept in two short pigtails, two large bangs that framed her face with shorter bangs covering her forehead. Her skin was tanner than his, and she had green eyes that held excitement and cheerfulness.

The girl looked at him somewhat confused. "Who are you-aru?"

"I... Um, ah..." Konohamaru stuttered as he didn't know how to properly deal with the situation until he remembered the note that the dean had given him.

He went into his pocket to grab something, the girl watched making sure to keep her guard up. He soon took out one of the slips of paper and handed it to the girl.

"Ah, here you go... It's from the dean." He told her as calmly as he could.

"A note-aru?" The girl questioned with a happy smile on her face.

She took the note and read it, after a few seconds she nodded. "I see, I see-aru."

She looked back towards the boy and gave a kind and excited smile. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ku Fei-aru! Come on inside!" She finished gesturing for him to take a step-in door.

Konohamaru grinned a bright grin and took a step. "Thanks, and I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru! Thanks for allowing me to stay!"

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

"So, you want me to see how strong Negi is? And see if he or that girl with the power to cancel magic is a threat?" A tall figure questioned seemingly no one.

"Kehehehe, this sounds too easy!" Another figure shouted in glee. "It felt so cramped in that bottle! I haven't gotten to destroy in so long!"

"Ha... You should take this more seriously... You're facing the son of the Thousand Master and a person who has the ability to cancel magic." Another figure said in a monotonous voice. "Your job is simple... If you see Negi and the girl with magic cancel as a threat, eliminate them."

"This job will be easy with us three!" A female voice stated.

"No doubt it will!" One more female voice shouted.

"Of course." One last female voice said with less enthusiasm as the other two.

"All right, now that you know you the plan, I would think it would be in your best interest to go pick up the hanyou boy as well. That is all, you better not fail." The monotonous figure said before he vanished into a puddle of water.

"Khehehe, that guy thinks he can simply tell me what to do just because he let me out of that bottle!? Lucky for him I don't care as long as I get to destroy stuff!" The second figure shouted once more which caused his other group members to sigh.

Chapter 22 end.

 **Author Notes: Sup everyone! So, I again don't have much to say for today, other than that I hope all of you really enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~~Translations~~**

 **Sagitta Magica** **–** **Magic Archer**

 **Cantus Bellax** **–** **Song of Battle**

 **Flans Paries Aerialis** **–** **Windflower Wind Barrier**

 **Rasengan** **–** **Spiralling Sphere**

 **Henge** **-** **Transformation**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed go ahead and leave a Review if you like, or if not just give a Follow or a Favorite! Have a wonderful day wherever you are :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Finding the Elements!

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Finding the Elements!**

"Ah~ This is amazing! This is the best ramen I ever had!" Naruto sang with a face filled full of bliss.

He was currently in a fox themed floaty, a bowl of miso pork ramen in hand, and happily drifting around in a lake filled completely of ramen broth.

He slurped down on the soft and silky noodles; a look of pure happiness crossed his face as the food went down his throat. "Oh yeah, this is the best thing a guy could ask for."

He raised the bowl to his mouth and bang to drink the broth and it, like the noodles, felt like silk as it flowed from the mouth all the way down to his stomach.

Naruto placed the bowl down and licked in remaining liquid on his face. He gave a satisfied sigh before breaking out into a fox like grin.

"This is the best day ever-"

"Why are you sleeping in my bed!?"

Naruto shot open his eyes, grabbed a tri-pronged kunai from underneath his pillow, and jumped up from the couch which he slept on, the blanket and pillow flying off the couch in the process.

"What the hell's going on!?" He shouted as he held his weapon in reverse grip, a fierce look in his eyes as he scanned the room, which brought him to an odd sight.

The odd sight that Naruto saw was Negi on the ground, with a bump forming on his head. He quirked a brow as his gaze traveled up a bit to see Asuna with a flustered and angry look as she held her artifact in her hand.

Her pajama was also undone, which revealed a bit of her undergarments, though the blond didn't see it as he looked back down to see Negi rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto slowly began to release his grip on his weapon, which let it fall out of his hand and on to the couch. A tick mark appeared over his head as he glared at Negi.

 _'Did they really have to wake me up from such a good dream...?'_ He inwardly questioned himself as he began to walk towards the young boy, his head still hung low.

Negi continued to rub his head before he noticed a shadow tower over him. He turned around to see what was towering above him, he smiled as he saw that it was his older brother figure.

"Good morning, Naruto-nii-"

"Negi..." Came a reply full of dread from Naruto.

The young mage tilted his head and looked at the older boy with confusion. "Yes, what is it-"

Again, he was cut off as he was picked up by his ankles by Naruto which only propelled to confuse him more.

"Huh, Naruto-nii? What are you – AHH!" He began to shout as he was swung around by Naruto.

"Why did you have to wake me up from my dream!?" Naruto shouted with a tone full of rage as he swung the boy around, his pupils turning even turned into slits as he did so.

"S-Stop it! N-N-Naruto-nii! AHH!" Negi continued to yell as he was manhandled, his voice sounding scared. "W-What did I do!?

Naruto stopped his action and brought Negi up to his face, both of them looking directly at each other as he continued to hold him by the ankles.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "...You woke me up from the best dream that I've had in a while. Do you understand the bliss that I was in just a few moments ago...?"

Negi felt some sweat trickle down his neck as he gave his older brother figure an apologetic smile. "U-Um, no I don't. Sorry, Naruto-nii if I did something bad to you."

The look that the shinobi was given and the tone that young mage spoke in was enough for Naruto to let Negi go and place him on the ground gently.

Naruto smirked as he ruffled the young boy's hair. "It's alright, I kinda overreacted. My bad 'tebayo."

 _'Overreacted, huh?'_ Negi thought to himself in bewilderment with a wry smile.

"Finally done?" Asuna asked the two with a smirk as she walked down the latter. "You should know by now not to sneak into my bed, Negi.

The redhead gave a weak chuckle as the blond stopped ruffling his hair. "Haha... I-I know, Asuna-san... I'm sorry..."

Asuna shrugged her shoulders, still smirking. "Heh, it's alright though. After seeing what you've just gone through, I feel a bit better."

"Haha..." Negi released a forced chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"...What time is it?" A tired voice came from Asuna's bunk.

The trio looked up to see Chamo jump on the frame of the bed. The ermine began to stretch his limbs, after hearing a satisfying crack he sighed.

"Good morning, Chamo-kun." Negi greeted his friend with a smile. "It's currently nine thirty."

"Okay..." After one more crack, the ermine jumped down on to the orange-haired girls head, he smiled. "Morning everyone."

"Good morning." Asuna replied with a smile.

"Mornin..." Naruto said as he yawned into his hand.

He began to walk off to another direction which caused the others to look at him oddly.

"Where you headed, Aniue?" Chamo inquired with a quirked brow.

"...Washroom, I need to throw some cold water on to wake up." The blond answered the query.

The three thought nothing of it until Asuna looked behind her and saw someone missing. She raised a brow as she looked at the young redhead. "Where's Konoka?"

Five seconds passed as the three looked at each other. They soon heard some water running which caused them to look at each other with white and large eyes.

As Naruto walked towards the washroom, there was some sound of water drizzling, though he was still groggy form his sudden awakening, that and the quick run and loss of adrenaline made him even more tired than he was before.

"I wonder what I should do today..." He wondered as he rubbed one of his eyes with his hand.

He opened the door to the washroom and came to seeing something that he had once seen before. He lowered his hand from his face as he took in the complete nude form of the Konoe heiress, or at least, an almost complete form as she was still wearing her panties.

Konoka was quick to turn around when she had heard the door open. Her eyes widened as her face began to turn a shade of red that brought shame to Negi's hair. At the same time, Naruto felt the quick tightening of his pants.

"N-N-Naruto... Kun...?" Konoka stuttered

"I-I'M SORRY!" He shouted as he quickly closed the door, his face streaming with a heat that could rival a certain black flame.

 **"Would you say you're unlucky or lucky?"** Kurama inquired from within Naruto's mind.

Even though he couldn't see him, the blond could just feel the shit-eating grin plastered on his tenant's face.

"Shut. Up." Naruto ordered his partner, his eyes closed as he emphasized both words.

He opened his eyes to reveal a glare at the wall across from him. "I have the sudden urge to hit Negi."

Twenty minutes passed after that somewhat unfortunate accident. By then, everyone had changed out of their pajamas and changed into something more casual for the day.

Konoka was currently making breakfast for herself and roommates, humming a lovely tune. Negi was in his small but reasonably sized area as he worked on some class work for tomorrow, Chamo was watching him as he did so. Asuna had been watching some television and Naruto was outside on the balcony doing a bit of shadow boxing.

As the blond shinobi continued to strike the air in different motions, doing so that he can get his mind off of what he saw earlier, a voice called out to him.

"N-Naruto-kun! The food is ready!" Konoka called as she placed the breakfast on the table.

Naruto stopped and turned his head around, just a bit of sweat flowing down his head. "Coming!"

He walked back inside his room and made his way to the table where the others were at. It was the usual what Konoe girl made them, eggs of their choosing, a slice of toast, and either orange juice or tea to drink along.

Naruto took his seat beside Negi with Chamo sitting on the table in between them. Everyone clapped their hands together and closed their eyes.

"Thank you for the food." After their thanks, they began to eat.

As they were eating, Naruto glanced to his surrogate brother. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

Negi had stopped eating and looked up over to his older brother figure. "I just plan on getting some assignments ready for tomorrow."

"Ugh... Work already? But it's our first day back..." Asuna grumbled as she sent the boy an annoyed look as the young boy sent an apologetic one back.

Konoka giggled at her friend's behavior. "Asuna, it's not that bad."

The bell-wearing girl's reply was just her going back to eating, this caused the others to chuckle. The brunette continued to look at her friend before she looked over towards the blond, though it proved to be rather difficult for her.

"What are you doing today, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, like the girl, also seemed to have trouble keeping eye contact. "I'm just planning on training a bit and showing Konohamaru around if he's not doing anything."

"Do you think you can teach me a bit more about chakra?" Konoka asked, hope in her voice as she spoke.

Naruto gave it a thought before nodding his head and giving her a smile. "Yeah, sure. I also need to show you and Se-chan something that I wanted to show when I got back."

This comment got everyone's attention. Chamo was the first to ask. "What do you need to show them?"

The shinobi gave the ermine a grin. "It's nothing much, really. If you guys want to come and see you don't have to ask."

"That's not fair, Naruto-nii. I have to finish the work." Negi told the older boy with a frown.

Naruto drank some orange juice before smiling at the boy. "What do you think Kage Bunshin can be used for?"

The young mage quickly realized what he meant, he smiled while he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Another thought then passed by the young boy's head. "Wait, does that mean I can train a bit today as well? I wanted to ask Ku-sifu to teach me some new kata."

Naruto nodded his head. "Sure thing. The more people to train, the better." He looked over towards Asuna. "You want to come too, Asuna-chan?"

Asuna stopped eating and looked back towards the blond. "Yeah, I want to get a bit more training in before school starts again."

"Alright, then let's finish this so we can head out!" Naruto cheered as he dug into his food while the others chuckle at him.

It didn't take the roommates too long to finish their food, though when they had finished, someone began to knock on the door.

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. "Who will be here at this time?"

"Well whoever it is, they sure like getting up early." Asuna remarked as she got out of her seat and went to open the door.

"Who do you think it is, Aniki?" Chamo inquired.

Negi's reply was a shrug as he continued to look at the direction while Konoka began to put the plates away. Soon enough Asuna came back with both Ku Fei and Konohamaru following behind her.

This seemed to confuse the others, the reason being that they weren't expecting for the young shinobi to be with the blond martial artist.

Ku Fei was in her usual yellow Chinese dress that she would wear whenever she would train while Konohamaru was in his shinobi attire, lacking his Hitai-ate and scarf, he also had his sleeves rolled up towards his elbows.

Negi raised a brow, surprised to see the two together. "Good morning, Ku-sifu."

Ku Fei looked towards her student and smiled. "Ah! Negi-bozu, good morning-aru!"

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you two together?" The blond shinobi asked with a puzzled expression.

Konohamaru decided to answer, he gave the older shinobi a bright smile. "We're going to train together. You see, Naruto-nii-chan, I'm rooming with Ku-nee-chan. I was going to train by myself but she woke up the same time I did so we decided to train together."

"So, you two are rooming together?" Came the questioned from Asuna.

"Yup, and I was sure surprised when I found out-aru!" The female blond stated with a chuckle.

Konoka walked out of the kitchen and regrouped with her friends. "If you're going to train, why don't we all go together?"

"You guys are going to train too?" Konohamaru asked Negi with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Negi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everyone here is."

Chamo walked over to Naruto. "Aniue, you should call Setsuna-ane-san to come along too."

"Already ahead of ya." The whiskered teen told his friend as he took his pactio card out and placed it on his forehead.

Konohamaru looked at his older brother figure confusingly. "What is that?"

Thankfully, Chamo was there in his time of need. "That's right, you've never seen those have you?" From a shaking head from the brunette, he continued. "You see Saru-nii, we call those pactio cards. There a contract that bounds a mage to another person, therefore allowing that mage to strengthen whichever person they have a contract with."

This seemed to confuse the young shinobi further. "But Naruto-nii-chan doesn't have any magic, so how does he have one."

"Well, I had to change the formula so that the pactio could be made with chakra instead of magic." The ermine stated proudly. "Though, I'm surprised that it was actually able to work and not completely screw up in our faces."

"I have one with Naruto-kun too." Konoka informed happily, showing her pactio card to the other brunette.

Konohamaru glanced at the card before looking at the owner. "Can I take a look?"

"Sure thing, here." The Konoe heiress said as she handed off her card to the boy.

He looked at the card, front and back before he shrugged his shoulders and handed that card back. "Sorry, but I don't see anything special."

Konoka took the card back, giving the boy a small smile while Negi gave his own. "Well it makes sense, the only person who can use a pactio card is if they made one with either a mage or in this case, Naruto-nii."

"That does make sense..." Konohamaru whispered to himself at the new found information.

"Alright, Se-chan said she would meet us here in a few minutes." Naruto informed the others as he got up from his chair.

He looked towards Ku Fei and Konohamaru and gave a playful smile. "We'll get ready, just wait a bit, okay?"

"Okay-aru." Ku Fei responded while the young teen nodded along.

 **(Time skip)**

"Now, this is what I wanted to show you two."

Now, Naruto along with everyone from before plus Setsuna were training in a forest that was behind the world tree. Ku Fei had been teaching Negi some kata but after doing so, she began to spar with Konohamaru. Asuna had been honing her kendo skills as Chamo watched her.

Naruto had gotten both Konoka and Setsuna to come with him so he could show them something. He was wearing his shinobi attire, though he kept his jacket tied around his waist to reveal his mesh shirt, and like Konohamaru, he lacked his Hitai-ate.

Konoka was wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt, a light-pink skirt with frills that went towards her knees, and white flat sandals. Setsuna was in her kendo clothing which consisted in dark blue hakama, a white keikogi, and black running shoes. She also held her nodachi, Yuunagi, in her right hand.

The two girls watched as Naruto showed them the leaf he was holding in his hand. He gave them a smirk. "This is what I'll be teaching you two today. Watch and learn."

The two watched with an intrigued look as the leaf stayed within his hand and seemingly nothing happened to it, that was until it was cut in half by nothing.

Setsuna was the first to speak on this, a look of bewilderment on her face. "W-What just happened? What did you do, Naru-kun?"

Naruto gave the girl a lopsided grin. "All I did was apply my wind chakra nature to the leaf and it cut due to the properties of wind."

This statement only seemed to confuse the girls further. Konoka raised her hand as if she was in class, which in a very odd way, she was.

The blond shinobi gaze turned towards the brunette; he quirked a brow. "Yeah, Konoka-chan?"

"Um, what do you mean by 'wind chakra nature'?" She inquired as she brought her hand down.

Naruto continued to look at the girl, before smacking the bottom of his palm against his hand. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you two about chakra natures." He gave the two a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "My bad. I should explain that first huh?"

Both Konoka and Setsuna gave the shinobi wry smile with a bit of sweat trailing down their foreheads.

The male teen grabbed a stick that he found before getting down in a crouch position and then began to draw something in the ground. The girls looked at him oddly as he continued to draw something.

After he was done drawing the girls could see a circle on the ground with the kanji for fire, wind, lightning, earth, and lastly water around it.

Naruto eyes met with his two partners who continued to look at him oddly, he grinned as he began to tap the stick in the center of the circle. "This is what chakra natures are. These are the five types of chakra nature; each nature type has one advantage to another and one disadvantage. Any questions?"

The swordswoman nodded. "Yes, I want to know why you're teaching us something that seems so early. Wouldn't it make more sense to teach this to us after we gain the best control over our chakra?"

The Konoe nodded her head in agreement to the question while the blond Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it's that important." He gave a grin. "And besides, we're just going to check what chakra nature you two have an affinity for."

"How do we do that?" Konoka questioned, her head cocked to the side.

The query only caused the shinobi to grin further. He went to grab something from his back pocket, he then brought his hand out from pocket and revealed two slips of papers to the girls.

"With this 'tebayo!" He exclaimed showing off the slips of paper to both girls, proudly.

Both girls continued to look at their partner, puzzled.

"Um, not to be mean Naruto-kun, but did you hit your head somewhere?" Konoka asked, her hand raised.

Setsuna was surprised at how blunt the brunette was, but she too was curious if their blond friend was alright.

Naruto looked at his roommate in disbelief, his eyes widen beyond extent, and his jaw looking unhinged. "Konoka-chan, how can you say that!?" He crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Konoka looked at him playfully. "Aw, you know I'm joking Naruto-kun~"

The winged swordswoman had a bead of sweat flow down her head as she gave a chuckle at the two's interactions. "A-Anyway, Naru-kun could you explain how those pieces of paper will help me and Ojou-sama find our affinity?"

Naruto, now calmer than before, turned his head to face Setsuna. He got up from his crouch position and flicked his finger against the slips of paper. "It's pretty easy, all you have to do is channel your chakra through this, depending on the result it will tell you your affinity."

The raven-haired girl nodded while he gained a playful smirk. "Of course, this won't work if you lack chakra control. You two have been training, right?"

"Of course we have!" Konoka exclaimed as she took out her pactio card.

Setsuna smiled as she took out her own pactio card. "Must you even ask?"

The shinobi's playful grin turned into his fox like one. "Alright, release your artifacts. Starting now we'll begin to use your artifacts during training."

"Okay, I'll go first." Setsuna stated as she held her card out in front of her. "Adeat!"

The trio watched as the card began to glow before changing shape into a bladeless sword, the tsuba reminiscent of a sun shined a bright and warming light before it stopped and turned white in color.

"Me next!" Konoka chimed as she held her card out with both hands. "Adeat!"

A bright glow enveloped the Konoe heiress. The light quickly died down to reveal the teen wearing a Shinto priest themed outfit that resembled her grandfathers to an extent.

What made this outfit different was that she had a large Uzumaki crest embedded on the back of it. She also held two fans, one made of wood and the other was paper.

Konoka began to twirl around to show her outfit to her friends, she had a happy smile on her face as she did so. "Look, Naruto-kun! Se-chan! Do I look good?"

The dual wielding swordswoman felt slightly flustered, yet she smiled. "...Y-You always look good, Ojou-sama."

"Aw~ Thank you Se-chan!" The brunette thanked with a very happy smile. Her gaze turned to the blond.

Naruto winked at the girl as he gave a fox like grin. "You always look great, Konoka-chan."

Even though the words were almost the same as the previous ones uttered, due to his actions that he did when saying them, a light pink color dusted Konoka's cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She thanked with a stutter.

"No problem." Naruto waved his hand, his gaze turning to Setsuna. "Se-chan, can you do what you did in Kyoto? You know, the blade thing?"

The hanyou nodded. "Yes, I'll do it now."

She placed her artifact in front of herself and began to direct the chakra towards her sword. After a few moments, a blue astral flame-like substance burst from the handle of the sword.

Naruto watched with a critical eye as he witnessed the blade take a proper form instead of just chakra going out of control, though, the back of the blade would have some chakra flickering from it.

He also took notice that she didn't look as strained as she did when she used her artifact for the first time, he smiled. "Good job, Se-chan. You seem to have gotten it down."

"Wow, Se-chan your artifact looks very pretty~" Konoka beamed as she inspected the weapon.

Setsuna gave a small smile at the comment. "Thank you for your kind words, Ojou-sama." She looked over to the blond to see him giving her his own smile. "Even though it's easier to control now, this is the best control I have over it as of now."

Naruto shook his head. "No, this is good." He placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned. "I can tell you've gotten stronger."

Like her friend from before, a pink hue made its way on the winged swordswoman's face. She spoke in a meek voice. "T-Thank you, Naru-kun..."

Konoka raised her brows in surprise. Never did she see her friend act so shy before, not including when she would talk with her father or grandfather, or anyone that seemed to have authority.

"Konoka-chan."

The girl was snapped out of her daze as she heard someone call for her. She looked towards who had called her and smiled. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

He pointed towards her fans that had been closed, a somewhat perplexed look on his face. "Do you think you can channel your chakra into your fans?"

"I'll do my best." She responded as she opened her fans and placed them pointing forward, the Uzumaki symbol was also embedded on both sides on each fan.

She began to concentrate and tried to direct her chakra towards her fans, however, this seemed to be a bit hard for her and ended up failing. She began to breathe heavily, a bit of sweat trailing down her forehead.

Both could tell the girl was having a bit of trouble, so the blond decided to help her out. "Konoka-chan, imagine that the fans are the leaves you used before. Make them your focal point to send your chakra too."

The brunette looked towards her partner and nodded. "Okay, I'll try again!"

And so, she did. She did as the whiskered teen told her too. She imagined her fans as the leaf she used during her training.

 _'Concentrate... Concentrate...'_ She said the mantra with her eyes closed, which soon lead her eyebrows to scrunch together.

Konoka then felt her chakra enter the fans. She opened her eyes and saw that a very thin, yet visible blue outline could be seen on her fans. She looked ecstatic at her accomplishment; her gaze turned to her two friends who looked just as happy for her.

"Awesome, Konoka-chan!" Naruto cheered while giving her a grin and thumbs up.

Setsuna nodded. "You're doing great, Konoka-ojou-sama."

The kind words from her friends only caused her to feel happier.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Okay, now that we're with that, let's find out your guy's chakra nature!" He placed his hand out which held two slips of paper. "Alright, both of you grab one each."

The childhood friends looked at each other and nodded, Setsuna had made sure to re-sheath her nodachi. The two walked towards the blond and each took one slip of the paper.

Naruto had a playful look on his face as he nodded. "Alright, now all you do is direct your chakra towards it and depending on the result will tell you. Now go!"

Both girls began as soon as the command was shouted. Both concentrated on the slip of paper in their hand's.

The male teen watched with a reminiscent look in his eyes. _'Kinda reminds me of when Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were teaching me...'_

He closed his eyes as he awaited a result.

 **"Why did you give that sword girl one too? Doesn't she possess wind?"** Kurama questioned, an intrigued look on his face as he rested on the floor.

Naruto looked up to his very large tenant and shrugged. "Well, I mean what's the harm in checking?"

The fox gave it a thought before he too shrugged his shoulders. " **I guess you're right. But I thought you agreed with me that she had wind."**

"I don't disagree with you, but I thought it would be better to know for sure what element she has an affinity for." The jinchuriki explained to the fox.

 **"Fair enough."** The bijuu responded as his tails waved behind him, his eyes were also preparing to shut.

 _'Bastard is always tired.'_ Naruto thought with a deadpan. "I'm leaving, see ya."

"Later..." He responded lazily.

After canceling the link between himself and the fox, he waited a few seconds pass before he had heard something. "Uwa! That's hot!"

He opened his eyes and saw Konoka with a shocked expression while the two of them looked at the burning piece of paper on the ground, which soon after was burnt to a crisp.

Konoka looked back towards the male teen, an astounded look on her face. "So that means..."

He couldn't help but grin. "Yup, your affinity is for the katon element."

The brunette tapped one of her fans against her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face. "...Fire, but isn't that really destructive?"

A saddened look crossed her face, she stopped her tapping. "Can I still use this to heal others?"

Naruto knew that Konoka wasn't someone who enjoyed hurting others, far from it since she's the one that's always healing someone. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave a kind smile.

"It's only destructive when you want it to be. If you want it to heal someone with it, then I'm sure you will."

These words were enough to wipe away the sad look that Konoka had previously. She beamed a bright smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll find a way to use this power."

He grinned. "I'm sure you will."

A few short seconds passed during this scene, right before the two heard someone call to the blond, sounding a bit uncomfortable. "U-Um, Naru-kun..."

Naruto took his hand off the Konoe's shoulder, which seemed to displease her, as he turned around to see that it was the swordswoman who had called for him.

"Something happened to my paper." Setsuna noted, getting her bearing together as she showed her partner the damped paper in her hand. "Look, this happened..."

Naruto looked at the paper with raised brows, eyes widened largely. _'Suiton...? So it wasn't futon.'_

"I believe this would be water, correct?" The raven-haired female inquired; her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah..." The blond replied, looking weirdly at the girl's paper.

As the male teen continued to stare at the paper in her hand, and now Konoka looking at the teen confusingly, Setsuna looked at him with a wary expression. "I-Is something that matter, Naru-kun?"

Naruto stopped glaring at the paper and looked towards one of his partners, scratching the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile. "O-Oh, my bad Se-chan. It's just that I was surprised to see that your affinity would be water. That's all."

"Why would you be surprised?" Konoka asked, genuinely curious to why the blond was as surprised as he was.

Naruto went from facing Setsuna to Konoka. "Well, when I saw Se-chan use her artifact the first time, it seemed like she had the affinity for futon."

Konoka gave it a thought and then nodded slowly, understanding somewhat from where he was coming from. This was when a Setsuna recalled that she had something to tell Naruto.

She glanced towards him. "Naru-kun, there is something that I found out about my artifact when you were gone."

"Hm, what did you find out?" Naruto questioned, a puzzled look on his face, Konoka also seemed like she wanted to know as well.

Setsuna gave a smile. "I think I'll show you instead."

The blond and brunette watched as the raven-haired female entered a basic sword stance, both hands on the handle and feet shoulder with apart with one being a bit further up than the other.

She had a fierce look in her eyes as she uttered a word. "Sharpen."

And as soon as she said the word, her sword burst like wildfire before calming down and gaining the same shape it had before she said the word. However, Naruto could tell something was different compared to before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He watched intently as the girl brought the sword over her head and then immediately after followed with a downward slash. The result ending up with sharp wind being expelled from the blade and flew towards a tree, but before it could cut it, the wind disbursed.

Naruto looked at this phenomenon with a perplexed expression while Konoka looked at it with wide eyes, impressed by what her childhood friend had done.

Setsuna took in a deep, calm breath before she looked behind her to see the blond and brunette with both shocked faces. She turned around completely and smiled. "Did I surprise you two?"

Naruto was the one to reply, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah, you sure did." He cocked his head to the side. "But what even was that?"

The swordswoman gestured towards the sword. "You see, my artifact not only has the ability to grow in length or decrease, but it also has the ability to sharpen." She raised the sword to eye level.

"When I say the command 'sharpen', a small wind current is made around the blade and when I swing it, all of the wind is released from my blade at once in a super-confined slash which increases it cutting and destructive properties."

 **"Huh, so it wasn't the futon element then."** Kurama said from within his jinchuriki's mind. **"Well, at least my guess was somewhat accurate."**

As soon as Naruto heard that comment, he entered his mindscape with a dumbfounded look. "Wait, that was a guess you made back then!?"

Kurama gave a nod in acknowledgment. **"Yeah, I couldn't properly sense if it was or not since I'm sealed inside of you. So I just took a guess from what I saw."**

"It really was just a guess?" The blond inquired with his expression deepening.

 **"Hey, everyone makes mistakes, including me."** The large fox told his partner with a shrug.

Naruto decided that he had enough of his partner for a while so he canceled the link between them.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" A voice questioned.

The blond opened his eyes to see both girls only a foot away from him, a worried look on both of them. He gave them a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "A-Ah, no, nothing's wrong. Just thinking to myself, haha..."

While the girls continued to look worried, he had his eyes trailed towards the glowing blue blade. "Well, anyways... Yeah I was surprised." He looked towards the swordswoman. "I guess that's what you used back then in Kyoto?"

"Yes, I believe so." Setsuna replied, decreasing the length of the blade.

"That's strange..." The whiskered teen mentioned with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

This confused the two, Konoka was the first to speak on what he meant. "What's so strange about it, Naruto-kun?"

The male teen looked towards the girl and pointed towards the raven-haired girl's sword. "While I don't know much about pactio and magic, but from what I've seen, an artifact usually has one ability. That's what I find strange."

Setsuna raised her artifact and began to expect it. "I didn't realize it until now..."

Naruto saw this and waved his hand, a playful smile gracing his lips. "It's okay, well just get the pactio expert." His head turned towards where the others had been. "Chamo! Come here would you!"

Konoka and Setsuna had forgotten that they had probably one of the best people's in the world to explain the pactio system to them.

Soon enough, Chamo came running towards the trio. He came to a stop and jumped on Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah, what do you need, Aniue?"

"Since you know more about this than I do, I wanted to know if it was possible that a person can have more than one ability for their artifact." The blond explained to his little friend.

Chamo closed his eyes as he rubbed his paw on his chin. "Hm, well it's not unheard off, it certainly is rare." He finished opening his eyes. "Who has two abilities?"

"It's me, Chamo-san." Setsuna informed the ermine.

Chamo glanced towards the girl and looked at her artifact, then for some reason, began to look at her up and down. Which got her slightly flustered. "W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just checking something out..." He muttered and then stopped.

The white creature gained a smirk, which made the swordswoman feel worried. He looked back towards his blond friend. "You know what Aniue, when a pactio is being made, if the feelings of the individuals are strong for each other, then a more powerful artifact can be created."

Naruto didn't really think much of it since he cared for Setsuna as a friend, however, the girl that was mentioned felt her cheeks heat up by a small amount.

"Se-chan must really like Naruto-kun then. Her artifact is really strong after all." Konoka mentioned with a smile, this only increase the already forming blush on her friend's face.

Without realizing what was happening to the swordswoman, Naruto grinned a fox like grin. "I'm happy that Se-chan like's me, I like her too!"

The poor winged girl was now burning up a scarlet color while her childhood friend surprised by the blond's straightforwardness, and of course, the ermine was giggling like a school girl since he wasn't expecting such a declaration.

"W-We might have to check Konoka-nee-san's artifact as well. She might have something unique about it too." Chamo explained, stuttering due to his giggling.

"You're right, but I think it's going to be strong. I like Konoka-chan a lot as well." Naruto said as he looked down towards the ermine.

Now it was the brunette's turn to flush a bright red as Chamo only continued to giggle harder, though he was doing his best to stop.

The blond turned away from the creature on his shoulder and looked towards the two girls. "All right you two, how about we start some training? We haven't done anything yet."

The girls didn't respond which confused him. He walked up to both girls with a questioning look. "Hey, are you two alright? Why aren't you saying anything?"

He then went to place both of his hands on each of their foreheads, which caught both of them off guard.

"It doesn't seem like you guys have a fever or anything..." He muttered to himself.

"W-We should start training..." Konoka said in a low tone but was still audible.

"Are you sure? If you're sick you can take a seat." Naruto said as he removed his hands.

Doing her best, the Konoe looked up at him, though she was still a bright red. She had a small smile form on her lips. "Y-Yes, I'm sure Se-chan and I are fine. Right, Se-chan?"

"Y-Yes..." The hanyou responded, also giving a small smile to the taller person. "W-We're fine, let's go and start training."

The whiskered teen continued to look at the duo skeptically but shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you two say so. But if either of you isn't feeling good, just sit down or head back to the dorm."

"Okay, we got it." Konoka answered, now trying to force down her blush.

Naruto gave the two girls one last look before nodding and walking off to where the others had been, Chamo now calmer compared to before.

After he was a good few meters away, Konoka and Setsuna took in deep breaths and released a very tired and exhausted sigh.

 _'You should start choosing your words better.'_ They both though simultaneously.

As the small group began to walk back where the others had been, Naruto took notice of something. He glanced over to Negi who was practicing his katas, Chamo jumped off his shoulder and laid on a soft patch of grass.

"Hey Negi, where's Ku-chan and Konohamaru?" The older boy asked his surrogate brother as he walked up to him.

"Hm?" Negi stopped doing his kata and looked towards his older brother figure. "Oh, Naruto-nii. The two of them were sparring with each other and as they continued to spar, they began to move into the forest."

"All right." Naruto said. He gained a grin as a thought crossed him. "Hey Negi, how about some sparing? You and me?"

The young boy's eyes widen slightly before he had a large and happy smile on his face. "Yeah! Thanks, Naruto-nii!"

The blond's response was a larger grin.

As the two boys began to engage in combat, another discussion was happening with the girls.

"What did you want to talk about, Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked with a raised brow.

Now, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were a good distance away from the others, not too far, but far enough for them to have their conversation in private.

"Is it something really important, Se-chan?" Konoka asked with her head cocked to the side.

Setsuna had her eyes closed as she shook her head slowly. "I don't know if it's important or not, but I wanted to ask you two something."

This caused them to get curious. The winged swordswoman opened her eyes and looked at both of her friends. "Has Naru-kun ever talked to either of you about his past?"

Both girls were equally surprised by the query. The magic canceler was the first to speak on the subject. "I don't want to sound rude Setsuna-san, but why are you asking us this?"

Setsuna gazed towards the bell-wearing girl. "...Well, I've never heard Naru-kun talk about his past and both of you seem to know more about him than I do, so I thought I could ask."

Asuna cupped her hand around her chin as she thought about the question. "I can't really remember if he has..." She looked over to Konoka. "He hasn't said anything to you, has he?"

"No, he hasn't." She responded; a sad tone could be heard in her voice.

Konoka then turned to her closest friend. "Se-chan, can I ask why you want to know about Naruto-kun's past?"

Setsuna glanced towards the brunette, a dejected look on her face. "...To say the truth Ojou-sama, I don't know why." She began to look at the ground. "...But a part of me wants to know who Naru-kun really is."

"Who he really is?" Asuna replayed the question out loud, she seemed to force a grin. "Isn't he just a strong, nice, and happy guy, who happens to be from a different world than us?"

The raven-haired girl looked at the orange-haired girl with an almost doubtful look. "Pardon my rudeness Asuna-san, but do you honestly believe that?"

The girl flinched at the question. She gave a low sigh as she closed her eyes. "I guess you're right. There are times that I wonder if the Naruto we see is the real one."

Setsuna turned from the magic canceler to the healer. "Ojou-sama, do you not feel the same?"

"I... I do..." Konoka answered hesitantly as she looked at the ground. She peered at her friend. "Se-chan, why do you want to know more about Naruto-kun?"

The raven-haired girl began to focus on her artifact. "I can't say for certain, but it seems to me that Naru-kun isn't always the person we see him to be..." She glanced at her friends. "Most of the time he seems to act cheerful and happy, but... There are times that he seems to act so differently than a normal teenager..."

Both Asuna and Konoka thought about what Setsuna had said. A few moments passed as no one uttered a word, that was until one of them decided to break it.

"...Look, Setsuna-san..." Asuna began as she looked directly at the girl. "I can understand why you want to know more about Naruto, I'm sure we all do. But..."

She turned her head, the others following her, and they all looked towards Naruto and Negi who were having their spar session, the two of them were smiling large smiles.

Asuna turned back to face the girl as her own smile graced her lips. "Shouldn't we just leave that to when he wants to tell us about himself?"

Konoka and Setsuna were both taken aback at how wise one of the baka rangers were acting. The bell-wearing girl broke out into a grin. "Because I'm sure that one day, Naruto will tell us. So let's wait until then, okay?"

Again, the two were amazed at how their friend just sounded.

Konoka placed her hands in front of her mouth as she broke out into a giggling fit. "A-Asuna, I never knew you were so insightful."

Asuna's eyes were large and white as plates. "Wha-!? Konoka, how can you say that!?"

As the two roommates were talking to each other, Setsuna kept looking at the two sparring boys. More importantly, the blond one who seemed to be having fun.

 _'Well, this isn't so bad for now.'_ She told herself, a small smile appearing on her lips.

There was something about the current situation that they were in that calmed the swordswoman. Of course, such silent wasn't going to go on for much more.

"GOT YOU-ARU!"

Setsuna quickly acted as she grabbed her two friends and jumped out of the area they were in, luckily the swordswoman acted in enough time before an object crashed into the place they were just standing.

"W-What the heck!?" Asuna screamed in pure shock.

"What was that?" Konoka asked with bewilderment all over her face.

"Ahahah! It seems like I've won!" A female voice cheered from behind the three girls.

They all turned around to see the kung-fu loving transfer student atop a tree branch.

"Ku Fei-san!?" Setsuna exclaimed with astonishment. She then turned around; eyes still large. "Wait, then that means-"

"Ah! You got me Ku-nee-chan!" A voice said from where the crashed object was.

After the smoke had dispersed, Konohamaru could be seen slowly getting up. He had some bruises, but not too much to worry about. He also seemed to be smiling. "That was a good strike!"

Ku Fei jumped from the branch she was standing on and got beside Konohamaru and put her hand out. "Well, how about we take a small break for now-aru?"

"Sure thing." The shinobi responded as he grabbed the girl's hand and with her help, got back on his feet.

After this small interaction, Konoka spoke up. Although her hand was shaking slightly. "...U-Um, Konohamaru-kun, are you okay?"

The male brunette glanced towards the other brunette and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't that much."

"A-Ah, okay..." The healer stammered with a wry smile.

 _'It wasn't that much he says! That would have killed any other normal person!'_ Asuna shouted mentally as she looked over the young teen.

"Okay, let's go and see what Negi and Naruto-nii-chan are doing." Konohamaru said as he turned around and began to walk towards where the other boys where and the girls following behind him.

A few hours quickly passed by as the entire training session occurred. Now, the group was taking a seat on the nice cold grass, while the others were talking among themselves, Naruto took the time to lay on the grass and watch the clouds.

 _'I can sort of see why Shikamaru likes doing this. It's oddly satisfying.'_ He mentally told himself as a nice breeze ran over him.

"Here you are." A voice said that surprised everyone other than the two shinobi.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said in a low tone as he opened his eyes and got into a sitting position.

"Who was that?" Negi asked as he looked around, the others doing the same.

Konohamaru looked up towards a tree they were near and smiled weakly. "Hey, Shikamaru-nii. How are you?"

The others stop looking around and looked up where the male brunette was looking to see a figure on a tree branch.

"I'm fine. But you and Naruto are a troublesome bunch to find." The figure said as he jumped down from the branch and got beside Naruto. "So, you've picked up my hobby, huh?"

"I feel like I should. It's relaxing." Naruto responded with a happy look which soon turned into confusion. "Wait, you've been looking for me?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything until later tonight. You said you would show me around and while I don't usually like going out, I'm in a new place where I've never been before, so I would like to at least get to know the area."

The Nara clan's member was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, brown jeans, and black low-top shoes.

The blond jumped up onto his feet and dusted himself off. He gave his friend an apologetic smile. "My bad, kinda forgot with all the training we were doing."

"...Is that you're friend, Naruto?" Asuna questioned as she and everyone else was confused to who this seemingly complete stranger was.

The whiskered shinobi glanced towards his friend before looking back to the magic canceler. He nodded his head and gestured towards his friend beside him. "Everyone, this is another shinobi from my world."

The group was surprised by this statement.

The black-haired shinobi gave a small bow. "Hello, I'm Nara Shikamaru. Just call me Shikamaru, calling me by my surname is too troublesome." He then took notice of a red-haired boy. "Oh, hey Negi. What's up?"

Negi gave smiled and waved his hand at Shikamaru. "Hi Shikamaru-san, I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks for asking." Shikamaru replied with a smile.

He then glanced at the teenagers, who looked back at him in confusion, he then turned his head to Naruto, who looked at him confused like the girls, and then once more, he turned his head to see the girls.

He then followed with a bow. "I'm sorry if Naruto has done anything to mess things up."

Everyone was caught off by Shikamaru's apology, especially the one who he was apologizing for.

"Hey, why apologizing, Shikamaru!?" Naruto shouted in bewilderment.

Shikamaru looked behind him to see the confused and angry blond. He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I just felt like I should of."

"Wha!?" The whiskered teen yelled.

The other began to laugh at the two friends' banter, or what seemed to be banter as the blond actually seemed to be offended.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It was now the next day and school had opened back up. The previous day had gone by quickly as after Shikamaru had arrived, Naruto went with him and showed him around while the others had continued their training.

The group had also stayed longer than intended which caused Negi to forget about his work, luckily Kage Bunshins were a thing and also, he had the master of the jutsu by his side, so getting his work done was very easy and fast.

Currently, Takamichi, Naruto, Negi with Chamo on his shoulder, and Konohamaru were outside of class 3-A's room. All the students had already arrived in class and now they were just waiting for their respective teachers.

 _'I don't think it's a good idea for Saru-nii's first class to be introduced too is this one...'_ Chamo mentally noted to himself with a thoughtful expression.

The idea to introduce the Sarutobi to this class was the idea of Takamichi, Naruto, and Negi. After he was introduced to this class, Takamichi would go around and introduce Konohamaru to the other classes.

Takamichi and Negi were both in their normal teaching attire, one brown suit and one green suit respectively. Naruto was dressed in a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, an orange tie that he thanked Asuna for helping him tie it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

 _'Does this look good on me...?'_ Konohamaru asked himself as he looked over his attire once more.

He had changed into something that suited his role as a Phys-ed teacher which was a dark gray zip-up hoodie that had white streaks running down his sleeves, though he kept them rolled up until his elbows, and left it a bit unzipped to reveal a white shirt underneath.

Dark gray sweat pants that also had white streaks running along its sides and white running shoes with the soles being colored a deep red.

Naruto looked at the brunette and gave him a kind smile. "You ready?"

Konohamaru looked towards his older brother figure and gave a wry smile. "Well, I'm doing my best to stay calm."

Takamichi placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as reassurance. "You'll be fine, Konohamaru-kun. It's just a simple introduction, that's all."

The words were able to calm the Sarutobi a bit, while the other males knew well that it wasn't going to be as simple as the oldest male had said it was going to be.

Negi turned around to and met eyes with the new soon to be teacher and smiled. "After Naruto-nii and I make our introduction, we'll call you in, okay?"

Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

Negi gave him one last look before turning around and taking a step forward. However, he was stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-nii, what's wrong?" He inquired with a raised brow.

"My prank senses are tingling. Let me go first." He stated and made his way to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he took a step and ended up putting one of his feet into a bucket, and then immediately after he saw three pies flying towards him, and thanks to his peripheral vision, he saw some plungers headed his way which some were aimed at his lower body.

 _'Honestly...'_ He thought to himself with a grin forming on his face.

In one quick, swift motion he threw his leg up, the same leg that had the foot in the bucket. The bucket had flown off his foot and intercepted the pies, as for the plungers he had jumped high enough to were the plungers weren't going to hit.

And of course, everyone, especially one of two twins, was shocked at how easily he had dodged the prank with such finesse. Well, those were shocked hadn't seen what he could really do.

As he came back down to the ground, he walked over to the center of the room and while still having his smirk plaster over his face, he had been nodding sagely.

"I see, I see. First you planned on having the person who was caught off guard by the bucket to be surprised by the pies sent flying at them, then you planned on them moving back to dodge them. However, in doing so they would have tripped and fallen back which would have ended up getting them hit by the plungers." He explained as the master he was in this category.

He stopped nodding and looked at the class, however, his gaze was truly focused on one short pink-haired girl. "However, you didn't expect the person to be able to stop the pies with something that was meant to screw them up and also didn't expect for the person to jump high enough to move out of the way. If you had placed something above me, I might have been screwed." He looked over towards the door and gestured for the boy to come in.

Soon enough, Negi came into the class and got behind his desk in the front.

"Stand!" Nodoka told the class as she stood up with her fellow classmates following her lead.

"Bow!" Nodoka once more told the class as she bowed and like before, her classmates followed then after they sat back down.

Negi gave a smile as he greeted everyone. "Hello, everyone. I hope you had a great Golden Week as did I. As much as I want everyone to talk about their Golden Week, I have an announcement to make to you all."

"Announcement, what could it be?" One girl started.

"A new transfer?" Another girl questioned.

It didn't take too long for the class to start talking between themselves.

 _'And here I thought they would be calm after their break...'_ Negi thought to himself with a wary smile as a bit of sweat flowed down his neck.

Naruto knew that this class was energetic, but he didn't think they would still be like this right after the break.

His eyes began to trail around the class before they made contact with another blond's eye. Just by looking at each other, the other blond knew exactly what her assistant teacher was asking for, she gave him a nod in confirmation.

The female teen slammed her hand down on her desk and stood up. "Everyone! May you please be quiet as Negi-sensei and Naruto-ni-sensei are trying to explain something!"

Luckily Ayaka had quickly fixed her error and changed the suffix she was about to use for the oldest blond in the room. She passionately placed one of her hands on her chest as she used the other to gesture towards the two teachers.

"As proper and respectful students of Mahora Academy, we must stay quiet and show proper respect to our teachers!"

Thanks to Ayaka, everyone had gotten quiet and returned to their seats. The class president took her seat once more and smiled kindly at her two teachers. "You may no longer have any interruptions, Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei."

"T-Thank you, Ayaka-san." Negi thanked his student with a weak but thankful smile while Naruto sent her a grin which could be seen as his own way of saying his thanks.

 _'Damn, having the class president as a little sister rock's 'tebayo!'_ Naruto mentally exclaimed with a chibi version of himself pumping his fist into the air.

"Anyhow, class, starting today we will have someone new joining the faculty department." The red-haired boy explained to his students.

This would have gotten the student to speak again if not for Ayaka stopping them with one quick glare.

Naruto chuckled slightly before gazing towards the door to the room. "You can come in now."

Everyone's gaze had turned towards the door to the room that had opened to reveal a relatively young teenager. They watched as the brunette made his way to the front of the class, beside both Negi and Naruto, and by extension Chamo who was on Negi's shoulder.

Konohamaru bowed and then got back up to explain and greet himself. "Hello everyone, I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru. I'll be starting as the Phys-ed teacher, let's have a good year during my time here."

As soon as he was done with his introduction, the room was filled into a familiar silence that both the blond and redhead teachers knew all too well.

 _'Three, two, one...'_ Naruto, Negi, and Chamo thought simultaneously with their eyes closed.

And surely enough, somehow Konohamaru was transported from the front of the room into the center of many girls.

 _'W-What was that!?'_ He mentally shouted. _'_ _S-Shushin!?_ _'_

Naruto was about to send Ayaka another look, however, he was surprised when he saw that even she was a part of the group surrounding his surrogate brother. He faced palm. 'You've gotta be kidding me...'

"Wow~! First we get one super adorable kid teacher! Next an incredibly hot teenager! And now a young and good-looking teen!? I'm so glad I choose this school!" one of the many girls shouted with glee which caused the three mentioned boys all to flush different colors of red.

As the blond was trying to get over what he heard, he saw a hand struggling for freedom. He quickly ran over to the dog pile and grabbed the hand and with one strong tug, pulled Konohamaru out of the pit of endless females.

"Poor Konohamaru-nii, I'm positive he wasn't ready for that." The redhead muttered to himself as he watched the brunette get drag back to the front.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-nii-chan..." The brunette stammered as he tried to catch his breath.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you didn't leave us." The blond said with a kind smile.

A few seconds passed before the girls realized that Konohamaru was no longer in the pile.

"Ahem!" Naruto coughed into his hand to get their attention, which it did. He gave a cheerful smile. "You guys will have time to talk to Konohamaru after, but for now he has to go and introduce himself to his other classes."

This seemed to upset some of the girls as they wanted to talk to him, but they knew that they would have the time later so they decided to listen to the assistant teacher and take a seat.

Konohamaru looked back to his two colleagues. "Alright, I'll be going now. Takamichi-san is waiting for me."

"Okay, goodbye Konohamaru-nii." Negi told the young shinobi.

"Make sure not to die." Naruto said to his surrogate brother which caused him to look at him oddly.

"Very funny, Naruto-nii-chan." Konohamaru deadpanned before he made his way towards the door, but before he left, he gave his soon to be students a wave. "See you after, everyone!"

And like that he left. As the entire thing had gone down, Evangeline had a smirk.

 _'Third time I've seen this and can I say, it's damn amusing to watch._ ' She told herself with a toothy grin.

As class 3-A began their lesson, Konohamaru and Takamichi made their way down the hall.

"So how did you feel about that class?" The older teacher questioned with a relaxed smile.

The younger teacher looked up towards his taller colleague and gave a very weak smile. "They don't seem that bad, but it was really scary when I somehow got moved into the center of all of them."

"Haha, you'll be fine Konohamaru-kun." Takamichi reassured him with a chuckle.

The poor Sarutobi could only hope.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Hey, do we really have to get this brat?" A figure questioned; an angry tone could be heard from him. "Won't he just get in the way of our mission."

"Of course not. This boy is strong and I'm sure if we bribe him correctly, he can help us out in this mission." Another figure responded.

"But aren't me, you, and you're three little things enough?" The first figure asked.

"Hey! We have names!" A squeakier voice stated.

"It would be nice if you remembered it." Another voice said.

"No respect." One last voice muttered.

"You have name's but you're too weak for me to remember them." Again, the first figure told the other three.

 _'Uh_ - _huh... They never stop arguing...'_ the second figure inwardly said as he released a sigh.

Chapter 23 end.

 **Author's Note: Hiya everyone! My bad for not posting last week. I was hanging out with my family for Easter and just wanted to relax for a while during the small break. Now, with that out of the way, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **If any of you are wondering about why I didn't change Konoka's artifact, other than add the Uzumaki crest on her back and on her fans, it's because I feel like this artifact represent her well.**

 **Other than that, there isn't much else for me to say other than I hope you had a wonderful Easter, or if you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a great week last week.**

 **~~Translations~~**

 **Kage Bunshin** **–** **Shadow Clone**

 **Shunshin** **-** **Teleportation**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed go ahead and leave a Review if you like, or if not just give a Follow or a Favorite! Have a wonderful day wherever you are!**


	25. Chapter 24: Learning more about Hiraishi

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking,** Technique

 **Different Locations** , lines mean switching between scenes or people.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Learning more about Hiraishin!**

"I wonder what Konohamaru-sensei has planned."

The girls of 3-A were getting ready for Phys-ed, which today was being held in the gymnasium.

Even after Konohamaru had gotten his introduction done earlier, the girls continued to talk about their new teacher. Even now, the girls didn't stop speaking about him, well most of them anyways.

"Who cares about that?!" Sakurako happily exclaimed. "What do you guys think about him?"

"He seems nice." Ako noted with a small smile.

Yuna tilted her head and gazed upwards. "I wonder what kind of sports he plays."

"They seem to enjoy Konohamaru-san already." Setsuna said with a smile as she glanced at her classmates.

"We are the easy-going class 3-A after all." Konoka happily chimed.

'I just hope he can survive his first day...' Asuna prayed with a bit of sweat trailed down her neck.

The girls finished getting changed and headed out towards their new teacher, however, as they got closer, they were surprised to see their blond teacher standing beside the brunette.

"Sup everyone!" Naruto greeted his students with a smile as they had gotten closer to hear him.

Akira raised her hand and asked the question that most wanted an answer too. "Naruto-sensei, why are you here?"

Naruto raised a brow, he and Konohamaru exchanged looks, and then he gestured towards the brunette with his thumb, still smiling. "Well, you see Konohamaru and I are actually really close friends. So, I'm helping him out with some of his classes."

The girls appeared to be fine with his response, though Makie got a curious expression and raised her hand. "Does this mean you and Konohamaru-kun are from the same place?"

This got the girls interested as they never learned about Naruto's home, other than those who were involved with his and Negi's shenanigans, who, in fact, began to feel uneasy at their class mate's query.

"When Asakura-san asked you back then, you said you were from a well-hidden place." Makie added fuel to the already burning fire.

The girls now began to stare at their blond teacher, waiting for his response.

Konohamaru glanced at his older brother figure, sending him a look of what or how they should respond. Naruto responded with a glance saying he had it under control.

"That's a pretty easy question to answer, Makie-chan." The whiskered teen told his pink-haired student with a kind smile. "Konohamaru and I actually grew up in the same hidden village."

Makie and her classmates eyed their assistant teacher oddly while Konohamaru, along with the others who knew about the two of them personally, had various looks of shock on their face.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "The village we're from is extremely hard to find normally and there are certain laws and rules that allow people from leaving and entering." He finished by sending a quick gaze at Konohamaru from the corner of his eye.

The brunette quickly understood what the blond was doing and decided he would assist him. His gaze shifted towards his students and he nodded while giving a forced smile. "Yup, our home is really hard to find. There are also laws that keep us talking about our home, so I'm sorry we can't tell you more."

"Ah, okay, if it's your homes law than its okay. I'm sorry for asking." Makie apologized with a small smile.

"No, it's okay." Konohamaru reassured the girl, his gaze soon shifted towards his entire class. "How about we talk about each other before getting started so I can understand everyone better?"

"Hai!" The class joyfully responded.

'This is what, his third class? He's getting better.' Naruto mentally told himself, proud at his surrogate brother.

He then glanced to one of the back windows and stared at the bright blue sky. _'I wonder how that_ _bunshin_ _is doing...'_

* * *

 **(Naruto Bunshin)**

 _'Now let's go see this dragon!'_ The Naruto clone thought, excitedly at the chance to fight such a beast.

The clone was headed towards Library Island because the original didn't forget what Negi had told him about trying to find a clue about his father. Of course, when he heard about the reptilian beast, he wanted to go but didn't as he was teaching his partners back then and got busy with heading back to Konoha.

But now, he found room for him to go and see the dragon. He made sure to make a bunshin in secret when class 3-A's English period with Negi had ended a few hours ago.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and check the photo of the map he had taken before heading to his wanted destination.

'Alright, I'll be there soon.' He thought, Library Island within his view. He smirked and muttered. "It's time to speed this up!"

He began to speed up with a few Shunshins, thanks to doing this, he arrived within a few seconds and walked into the building. He pinpointed the location and headed towards it.

As he came towards the location that headed towards the clue of the Thousand Master, his eyes widen. "Whoa, that's a lot of stairs going down... ...It's pretty well hidden too."

What the blond had come to the sight of was a spiral staircase heading deep, deep underground.

He cupped his hand around his chin as he looked towards the staircase. _'Now, this or...'_ His gaze traveling towards the chasm in the center of the staircase. _'That?'_

He nodded and formed a fox like grin as he jumped forth and dove straight down. "Of course, that!"

As the blond headed towards the bottom, his partner decided to speak. **"Why are you excited about fighting a giant lizard?"**

"No reason really, just want to see how I match up against it." Naruto responded with a smile. "Plus, I might get something to help Negi about his father."

 **"I understand, but as an assistant teacher, shouldn't you be with the boy now? Like helping him with his workload?"** Kurama shot another query. **"You're acting just like the granddaughter of Hashirama with her paperwork."**

"C'mon, Kurama... I'm not that bad... Am I?" The jinchuriki asked, some sweat flying off of him. "And even if I am, I still have the Kage Bushin to rely on."

 _ **'You're an idiot.'**_

Naruto canceled the link between him and his tenant as he approached the ground, he focused his chakra into his legs and arms in preparation. He landed in a crouch position, creating a large amount of smoke and dust from his landing, the ground caved in a few inches from the impact.

"Alright, now where's the entrance?" He inquired as he got up and looked around the area before finding the entryway.

He smiled largely. "Okay! Let's go!"

He walked up to the entrance and saw that it actually a hall that went even further than where he currently was. Naruto began to walk inside the hall, luckily for him, there were candles that lit his path along the old, worn down brick walls.

 _'Is there really a clue all the way down here? And if there is, it better be good.'_ Naruto inwardly told himself.

As he got deeper, some roots began to seep from inside the bricks, and they only got bigger as he got further in.

"Where the hell is the exit?" Naruto grumbled, hands in his pockets.

Thankfully, he wouldn't have to wait much longer as he saw a light ahead of him, which prompted him to start a light jog towards it.

"Whoa, now this I didn't expect." Naruto said as he exited the hallway, eyes widened.

The sight that the shinobi came to see was six large white pillars, three on each side, much more and larger roots than before spread around the area, and one massive pair of oak doors with golden handles.

Naruto placed his hand atop his eyes as he turned his head different directions. "Now, where is that dragon? Is it hiding?"

Naruto kept looking around himself before the sound of flapping wings could be heard.

He turned around and saw the majestic creature descending towards him. The dragon was red in color, it had a scaly yellow stomach, two large wings, two decently sized legs with razor sharp nails, and yellow eyes that could pierce an animal.

The blond shinobi watched as the dragon flew overhead before it landed on one of the large roots and stood in the way of Naruto and the oak doors. It began to flap its wings violently, pushing the blond back by a bit.

 **"RAAAH!"** The dragon roared a beastly roar that made the ground shake.

 _'...I-Is it trying to scare me?'_ Naruto questioned with a perplexed look as he eyed the beast. His gaze then fell towards the door behind said beast, his brow raised. _'And what is it trying to keep safe?'_

The whiskered teen shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards the door while he returned his gaze towards the dragon. "So, um, can I check what you have back there? I think it would help me out-"

The poor shinobi didn't get to finish as he had to jump to the side to avoid getting hit by the dragon's wing. The dragon turned around and saw that his prey had kept himself clung to a root that was on the ceiling.

 _'Well, that didn't work like I thought it would...'_ Naruto thought as he saw the dragon turn around.

Though, Naruto was hoping something like this would happen, hence the grin on his face. _'Plan B it is 'tebayo!'_

Naruto leaped from the root with enough force for it to break it completely, his fist was cocked back as he headed straight towards the dragon. "Let's see what you can do!"

As the shinobi flew at great speed, the dragon shot forth a massive fireball towards him.

Naruto grinned. "Please! Do you think that's going to be enough!?" He opened his cocked fist and began to focus his chakra, in a moment a Rasengan was formed.

"Eat this!" Naruto shot forth his attack. "Rasengan!"

The jutsu completely dissipated the dragon's attack. The dragon looked shocked to see its attack easily shrugged off.

While the large creature was slowly processing what had happened, Naruto took the valuable opportunity and cross his fingers in a familiar formation. "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

The clone made another copy of itself underneath it and used it as a springboard to leap towards the dragon once more.

The beast recognized this and prepared another fireball and fired it. Although, it proved to be futile as the clone made another copy of itself and again, used it as a spring, however, this time it jumped to the side.

"C'mon, don't you have anything else!?" Naruto inquired with a smirk, which all it did was make the beast angrier.

 **"ROAAAAHHH!"**

As the smirking shinobi landed on the wall, he used a Shunshin to speed himself up as he leaped from the wall and got himself in front of the dragon within a second.

"Try this!" Naruto shouted as he launched his fist forward.

The red beast was too surprised by the sudden and fast movement that it couldn't properly react and as a result, the blond shinobi delivered a punch straight to the beast's stomach, causing some scales to shatter as a result.

 **"Rooah...** " The beast's howl quickly died down as it fell forward.

 _'Is that really it?'_ Naruto mentally asked, his head tilted to the side.

He then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess now I try and find a clue about Negi's old man."

His eyes trailed around the area before they landed on the two large doors that the dragon was protecting before.

"Is the clue back there?" He wondered aloud as he walked up towards the doors.

As soon as he went to open the door, it had opened by itself.

 _'...W-What the hell?'_ The blond thought as he took some steps back.

"My, my. There was a bunch of noise going on." A calm and relaxed voice noted.

Naruto watched with a curious look as he saw a figure take a step from behind the door. He wanted to see who it had been, unfortunately for him, the figure was wearing a large white cloak that covered their head.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ' _Who... Is this? ...Do... Do I know them?'_

"W-Who are you?" Naruto managed out with a stutter.

The query caused the figure to chuckle which, for some reason, agitated the blond.

The Uzumaki's eyebrow began to twitch. "Can I know who you are?"

"Kufufu, I am no one special, yet, you could say I am special." The figure spoke in a riddle.

Naruto could feel a tick mark forming on his forehead. "Come on! Stop talking in riddles and tell me clearly tebayo!"

"Ahaha... It seems you've inherited your mothers little 'quirk'." The white cloaked figure said.

At the mention of his mother, Naruto became greatly perplexed. Not many knew about his parents, well, if you weren't from the Elemental Nations that it.

"How do you know about my verbal tick?" He shook his head and pointed a finger at the person. "Wait, no, how do you know about my Mom!?"

"Of course I know about Kushina-san, and of you too, Naruto-kun." The strange person said, which only caused the blond to freak out.

"How do you know my name!?" Naruto shouted with wide white eyes.

The figure gestured behind the door while they continued to look at the frightened shinobi. "Kufufu, don't ask questions that aren't necessary at the moment. I'll answer any questions you have after a cup of tea."

Naruto didn't know if he should trust this person. They knew not only his name and his mother's, but the feeling he was getting from them was unnerving. But he didn't know what it was, so he decided to go to his emotion checker and see if it was safe.

 _'Kurama, do I go? Is it safe?'_

 _ **'Yeah you can go. I'm not getting any malice from them, nor any other ill feelings.'**_ Kurama mentally responded to his jinchuriki's query.

 _ **'He won't do anything and besides, you're a**_ _ **bunshin**_ _ **, so if anything happens just pop yourself and the original will gain all your memoirs.'**_

 _'You're... Right...'_ Naruto thought to himself, dumbfounded that he forgot that he was a clone of the original.

The corporeal copy stopped backtracking and kept his gaze on the person in front of him. "If I follow you, you'll answer any question I have?"

The figure did what seemed to be a nod. "Yes, any question within my power I'll answer. However, there might be somethings that I may not be able to tell you or that I just don't know the answer too, so please keep that in mind."

Naruto seemed disappointed with the answer, but it was still better than nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk forward. "Alright, Stranger-san, lead the way.

"All right, follow me." The odd person told the blond.

As the blond got closer, the bijuu had a thought pass by him. _**'Have I met this person before?'**_

* * *

 **(Naruto & Konohamaru)**

"Chizuru-san, can you tell me about yourself?"

"No problem at all, Konohamaru-sensei." The girl responded with an elegant smile.

As of now, Konohamaru was getting to know his students better and was almost complete with everyone.

"Where to start?" Chizuru questioned as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

An elegant and graceful smile formed on her face. "I enjoy taking care of the little ones at the daycare I volunteer at and I like to spend time with my friends, I don't like to be alone, and my dream for the future is to work at the daycare."

"That's a great dream to have." Konohamaru told his student, smiling as he did so.

 _'Not being alone, huh?'_ Naruto thought with a reminiscent smile as he eyed the girl who had spoken.

Chizuru kept her gaze on the brunette before it trailed towards the blond, which she was surprised to see him smiling at her. She flushed and gave him a kind smile, her gaze reverted back to her Phys-ed teacher.

 **"Has my jinchuriki began to sink his fangs into some girls, his students no less?"** Kurama inquired with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Naruto could feel himself heat up from the comment, knowing what his partner was implying.

"I-It's not like that! She's my student and my friend! Nothing more, nothing less!" He shouted to the overgrown fox who chuckled.

 **"Yeah sure, let's see there's Konoka, there's also that swordswoman, hm..."** Kurama counted down with his fingers. **"There's that orange-haired one, good color by the way-"**

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as tried to slam the bijuu with his jutsu, only for the beast to use his tails to stop it and push it back.

"Hmph!" Naruto sighed as he landed back on the ground and crossed his arms.

 **"It's a joke, no need to get so angry."** The fox told his jinchuriki, his grin remained which made the apology feel less than what it actually was.

The whiskered teen's eyebrow twitched, his glared at his tenant. "...Anyway, how was fighting that dragon? My bunshin hasn't popped yet so I didn't get any of the experience."

 **"I wouldn't really call it a fight, more of a one-sided battle if anything."** Kurama noted at how the beast went down. **"As for why you haven't gotten any of the memoirs yet, it's because you're** **bunshin** **met someone down there."**

"A person?" At the nod from the beast, he asked another question. "Who is it?"

 **"I don't know who he is, but he feels familiar. The best way I can explain him is by imagining you're perverted old master, your sensei, and that old dean guy all mixed up into one person."** Kurama explained to his friend.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "...H-He's... Wise?"

 **"No, he feels like a pervert."**

"...Ah, yeah, makes more sense." Naruto nodded sagely.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan." The two heard a voice call out.

"Ah crap, gotta go! See ya Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed with a hurried voice.

" **Later."** Kurama responded as he laid down. _**'Time for a nap.'**_

As soon as Naruto left his mindscape, his eyes opened his turned towards the voice which had called him. "My bad, Konohamaru. I was talking with Kurama. What's happening?"

"Well, the girls started their laps." Konohamaru pointed towards his students with the same hand that held the class roster. He gave a wary smile. "And then..."

His and Naruto's eyes traveled towards Evangeline who was sitting on the sidelines with a cup of tea in her hands and Chachamaru to her side.

A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's head as he chuckled weekly. "A-Ahaha... You should be happy that they even show up..."

"A-Ah, yeah..." The brunette agreed, a bit of sweat traveling down his head as well.

Naruto's smile became more genuine as he looked down at his surrogate brother. "So how's teaching?"

"Hm..." Konohamaru placed his hand around his chin. "Well, other than almost dying when I met your class, everything else feels like it's running smoothly. For now at least, hehe."

The older shinobi placed his hand on the younger one's shoulder. "Don't forget to ask me or Negi if you need help with anything."

"Thanks, I'll remember too." The brunette flashed a grateful smile, right before he quirked a brow. "Wait, shouldn't you be with Negi right now and be helping him out?"

The blond retracted his hand and began to scratch the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "A-Ah, oh, um... I-I just wanted to help you out a bit."

"Yeah, sure you did." Konohamaru responded with a deadpan, slowly turning into a grin. "Go and help him, I'm fine on my own. This is my third class; I think I got it by now."

"If you say so. See you later." Naruto said with a wave.

"Bye, Nii-chan." The smaller boy replied.

Naruto walked towards the exit, which was also where Evangeline and Chachamaru sat near. The former stopped sipping her tea and glanced towards the taller blond. "Do you need something?"

"No, just wanted to say goodbye to you two." Naruto responded with a smile.

"I see, will you pass by my home later?" The small girl questioned.

"What? I haven't even left yet and you already miss me, Eva-chan?" The shinobi questioned with a playful grin.

Evangeline flushed and glared at the taller person. "N-No, of course not!"

"Hehe, I know, I'm joking. See you, Ryokucha-chan." Naruto told the girl as he walked out of the gymnasium.

"Goodbye, Naruto-san." Chachamaru responded with a small incline of her head.

"Hmph!" The little vampire huffed as she turned away from the door.

 _'It seems like Master enjoys being around Naruto-san.'_ Chachamaru mentally noted with a small smile.

Naruto placed both hands behind his head as he made his way towards Negi, he began to think on a few things he had to do.

 _'Let's see, I still need to get to Jiji about those chakra pactios. Then I also have Eva-chan's unsealing to work on. There's also the_ _Hiraishin_ _...'_

His face took on an irritated look. _'It's even harder to master than the_ _Rasenshuriken_ _was! And there's those Fuin Jutsu that Kakashi-sensei gave to me too!'_

His face became less irritated and troubled. _'And then there's the entire thing with the clan...'_

 **"Has my Jinchuriki began to sink his fangs into some girls, his students no less?"** Kurama voice range out which caused Naruto to blush.

He shook his head to try and get the thoughts out. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "This is what I call troublesome..."

Naruto began to speed walk his way to the teachers' lounge. Doing so, he got there a lot faster than expected. As he opened the door, he took a step shortly after and was face with a person he had never seen before.

"Ah, hello there Naruto-kun." The male greeted the blond.

"Um, who are you?" Naruto asked, trying to sound as polite as he could be.

"I'm sorry, we never had a proper introduction." The male smiled kindly and gestured towards himself. "I'm a teacher here in the academy. My name Akashi Fujio."

Naruto brows scrunched. "Akashi? Isn't that..."

"Yes, my daughter is Akashi Yuna." He informed the blond, whose eyes had widened.

Naruto flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, no. It's alright." Fujio reassured the worried shinobi. "Are you looking for someone?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, is Negi here?"

The older teacher gave a slight nod, his view traveled from the blond to a desk, and his finger pointed towards the diligently working Negi on a computer.

Fujio returned his gaze to Naruto. "I have to get going now."

"Alright, see you around Fujio-san." Naruto bid the man a farewell.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." The older teacher said as he walked out of the lounge.

After silently closing the door, the shinobi made his way towards the hard-working young mage. After getting directly behind him, he saw that Chamo was taking a nap near Negi's paper.

He leaned over the young boy. "What are you working on there?"

Negi jumped in his chair in fright, his glasses hanging loose as he turned around to see his older brother figure. "Naruto-nii!?"

"...Who is it?" Chamo asked groggily as he awoke from his sleep. "Ah, Anuie..."

Then he fell back down and returned to napping. Negi fixed his glasses. "A-Anyway, where have you been Naruto-nii? I haven't seen for about two and a half hours."

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets. "I was helping Konohamaru out a bit, he's still new to all this."

Negi's sent a weak glare towards Naruto and his eyebrow began to twitch. "Why didn't you send a bunshin instead?"

Naruto felt some sweat trail down his neck, he forced a smile. "W-Well, if someone saw me with Konohamaru, then saw me here, some people might get suspicious about something."

The young mage's glare increased. "Why not use the Henge and change into someone else?"

The shinobi couldn't find a proper response. He dropped his head. "I'm sorry..."

Negi broke into a smile. "I'm kidding, Naruto-nii. I'm not mad." His gaze shifted to the computer screen. "I'm just working on some novel studies to give out."

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked with a curious look.

"No, I'm mostly done with it." Negi replied as he began typing on the keyboard.

The blond shinobi frowned. _'I'm a pretty crappy assistant teacher, huh?'_

That's when an idea popped in his head. "Hey, Negi, you down to get a bite to eat after school?"

The red-haired mage stopped typing and pondered on the query for a bit. He shook his head as he eyes his older brother figure, a small smile on his lips. "No, I'm sorry Naruto-nii, but I already made plans to train with Master after school for the next few days and Ku-sifu is going to train me a bit during the weekends."

"Then how about next week?" Naruto shot forth an idea.

Negi closed his eyes and his lips thin, he than reopened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah sure, I don't think I have anything plan for next week."

Naruto grinned at his response, feeling a bit better now.

"Is Konohamaru-nii coming as well?" The young teacher inquired.

Naruto stopped grinning and considered the query, he returned to grinning. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Both of you deserve it."

Negi gave a thankful smile and placed his fist forward towards the blond. "Thank you, Naruto-nii."

Naruto grinned his own fox like grin and bumped his fist with the young boy's. "No problem 'tebayo."

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

"This is everything. Everyone get started!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto was currently in the library section in Evangeline's resort. He had made a few dozen clones to help him do some research on a few subjects. Chamo was with him as well and Chachamaru stood to his side, who had helped him in finding the books he needed.

"If I may ask, Naruto-san, why are you using clones to read for you and why are you studying on magic?" The gynoid inquired, she had changed into her maid outfit.

Naruto's gaze turned from his copies and to his student. "To answer your first question, Ryokucha-chan, after my bunshins absorb any sort of information and after they dispel, all that information comes back to me."

"And as for the magic, Eyebrow Jiji asked me to find out about how pactios were made with chakra instead of magic."

Chachamaru nodded while he shifted his gaze down to the ermine on his shoulder. "Mind helping me out a bit? I just need to know how you made them."

Chamo did what appeared to be a thumbs up and gave the blond a grin. "If it's just that, then of course Anuie!"

He jumped from Naruto's shoulder and on to the table while keeping his eye on him. He entered his lecturer mode. "Well to form a pactio you must need a catalyst. This catalyst is usually the circle that I draw on the ground, of course, there are items that can be used, but they can only be found in the magical world most of the time."

"After I, or someone else, makes the catalyst, they must write selective symbols and phrases within it and after that, the Magister Magi will bestow their Ministra Magi with a pactio card and by extension, artifact." Chamo explained.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused by the explanation. "...So, it really comes down to how you... phrase it?"

The ermine closed his eyes as he sighed. "Well, technically yes." He opened his eyes and looked towards the shinobi. "But for yours, it was more complicated."

Naruto quirked a brow as Chachamaru took a step forth. "How so, Chamo-san?"

The small creature's gaze turned to the gynoid. "While forming Anuie's pactio, not only did I have to change the phrase, I had to put down my own version of the chakra exchange theory, and even then, I had to make sure everything was exact or else the pactio just wouldn't be made."

"Ah, all right." Chachamaru nodded and made sure to intake the information.

 _'Why do I feel there should be more?'_ Naruto thought, a curious look crossed on his face.

He let go of the thought and smiled at his small friend. "Alright, thanks for the information Chamo."

"No problem, Anuie!" Chamo joyful exclaimed.

"Why has the Dean asked Naruto-san and not Chamo-san?" Chachamaru wondered aloud.

Naruto's view went from his student, who made eye contact with him, and the two than looked at Chamo. The blond began pointed a finger at the creature. "Yeah, aren't you the know-it-all when it comes to this stuff?"

"Basically yeah." Chamo answered. "But that only implies to normal pactios, yours Anuie is not normal due to chakra being used."

"So we're still at rock bottom huh?" Naruto sighed tiredly. _'At least I'm getting somewhere now.'_

He flashed a grateful smile to his two friends. "Thanks for the help you two!"

"No problem!" Chamo returned with a large smile.

"It was a simple task, Naruto-san." Chachamaru told him with a small smile.

Naruto began to walk towards the exit. "Let's go back up."

Chamo jumped on Chachamaru's shoulder as she followed behind the blond. The trio quickly made their way up to the top of the building and as they got to the top, they saw Konohamaru and Negi sparring with one another.

As the spar happened, Evangeline and Chachazero watched everything at the table under the gazebo, while Mini-tabi slept on the floor beside the chair on which Chachazero sat. However, as soon as the cat felt the presence of its previous master, it woke up and ran towards him.

"Nya!" Mini-tabi cried in joy as he ran up to Naruto and began to rub its cheek near Naruto's ankle.

Naruto smiled, crouched down, and patted the head of the cat. "Hey there Mini-tabi!"

"Nya..." The cat sighed happily before moving on to his new owner and doing the same to her.

Chamo jumped from Chachamaru's shoulder to Naruto as she crouched down and picked up the cat with one arm and petted him with her other hand, smiling while doing so. The group soon reached where the master and puppet duo where sitting.

"Hiya, Naruto! How do you think about my new outfit?" Zero asked.

She was wearing the clothes ninja like clothes that the shinobi had gotten her which was a dark purple bodysuit, some dark grey arm guards, black shinobi sandals, a mask which she was lacking, and two katanas on the back, though she preferred her machete knife instead.

"Looking good Zero-chan!" Naruto responded with a smile and thumbs up.

"Kekeke, thanks!" The doll giggled as she swung her feet back and forth on the chair.

"Why are you back so soon?" Evangeline asked as her gaze turned from the two boys and onto the whiskered teen "You didn't even bring a book to read, what was the point of going to my library?"

"My Kage Bunshins are doing the learning for me." Naruto informed her as he watched the two boys clash.

This confused the little vampire who was wearing lolita styled clothing. "How are clones going to help you learn?"

Chamo jumped from Naruto's shoulder and began to chat animatedly with Chachazero as Naruto gave a brief and fast explanation on the jutsu's mechanic about helping him learn other things faster than normal.

"That's quite a useful technique you have there." Evangeline said; praise could be heard. "What did you even want to read about, knowing you there's not a lot that goes into that head of yours and if it does, it might be important."

Ignoring the jab, the whiskered teen explained what Konoemon had asked of him. After his explanation, he laid his head on the table and sighed. "I didn't expect for it to be so difficult though..."

"Is this defeat I hear?" The little blonde asked with a teasing smirk.

The teen raised his head and shook it. "Of course not. I promised Jiji that I'd find this out and I intend to keep my promise."

"But thinking about all of this is tiring..." He released another, louder, sigh as he sunk into his chair.

"Do you plan on doing any training?" The vampire asked as her gaze returned to the two boys.

The shinobi got up from his seat and stretched his arms. "Yeah, there's a jutsu that I need to hone more, so I'll go work on that for a while."

Chamo stopped talking with Chachazero and turned his head to face his taller friend. "What jutsu is it, Anuie?"

"Remember the Hiraishin?" From a nod from the ermine, Naruto smiled. "That one."

"What kind of technique is this 'Hiraishin'?" Evangeline asked, intrigued.

Naruto faced the small vampire. "The easiest way to explain the Hiraishin is that it is a jutsu that allows a person to teleport anywhere they want after placing a marker down on that specific location or if they want, can place the marker on an item and use it to extend their reach and use it in creating combos."

From that simple explanation, Evangeline could tell how much versatility this technique could have if used with other techniques.

The shinobi's gaze turned towards the gynoid. "Ryokucha-chan, is there a large open space where I could train?"

The green-haired girl nodded. "Yes, at the base of the tower is a large open beach area. It has enough space to fit over a few hundred people."

"Alright, that's perfect! Thanks!" Naruto thanked the girl with a large smile.

He then rushed over to the end of the tower and unlike a normal sane person taking the stairs, he decided to jump right off of the tower.

"Naruto-san/Naruto/Anuie/Idiot!" Came the respective cries of worry.

The group under the gazebo ran towards the area which the blond jumped from, this also caused Konohamaru and Negi to stop their spar and head over to see what happened.

"What happened?" Negi asked as he got beside his small ermine friend.

Chamo turned his head to face the two newcomers, a worried look on his face. "Anuie just jumped off here!"

This comment surprised Negi, which soon led into him panicking while Konohamaru stayed calm and even chuckle a little. "Ahaha, is that all? Don't worry, Nii-chan will be fine."

"How can you be sure this won't kill him?" Evangeline asked, a sound of fret could be heard.

The brunette placed both of his hands behind his head and grinned. "It's simple, it's cause he's Naruto-nii-chan!"

 _'...T-That kind of makes sense...'_ Negi, Evangeline, and Chamo thought simultaneously with a bead of sweat dripping down their foreheads.

The small blonde closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "...You two go back to your sparring."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and walked off back to the area that they were sparring in, Chamo following behind them.

"Chachamaru, make me some tea." Evangeline ordered her partner.

Chachamaru did a bow. "Of course, I'll get it to you immediately."

As the girl went towards the kitchen to make the tea, the cat followed behind her, leaving the blonde and her first partner.

The old but young-looking vampire removed her hand from her nose and opened her eyes, viewing the ground far, far below her with a concerned expression that didn't go unnoticed by the doll.

"Kekeke, has my mistress actually fallen for someone?" Chachazero giggled like a school girl.

The query caused dust of pink to grace Evangeline's cheeks. "O-Of course not! Why would I even care for that idiot!?"

"Kekeke, no reason~" The small doll sang with a pleased look on her face as she skipped back towards the gazebo, leaving a blushing blonde.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

"Yeah! This is the best!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, a lopsided grin on his face.

He had just jumped off from the top of the tower and was currently headed towards the ocean, he made sure to place chakra at the bottom of his feet so he could cushion his fall.

He got closer and closer to the water and begun to mentally count down. _'Three... Two... One!'_

As he landed on the water, he made a splash a few meters taller than he himself. He sped over to the sandy beach area and placed his fingers cross shape.

"Kage Bushin Jutsu!"

With a plume of smoke, Naruto quickly filled the beach with copies of himself, two hundred to be specific. He got to the open and got all the clones' eyes on him. "Alright everyone, it's time to get to work! I'm sure I don't need to tell you what to do, right!?"

Their response was leaving the area in search for random items, be it sticks, rocks, shells, anything. After getting an item, they would mark it and throw it, this was Naruto's own version of trying to master the Hiraishin.

Though, whenever a clone or he himself would teleport, there was a gap that he would need to concentrate on his marker before teleporting, and he could only teleport to something within fifteen meters of himself, and even after that, he had to wait on a cooldown before using it again.

 _'Why can't I improve any more than I already have?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he watched his clones, he fell down on the sand and sat with his arms resting on his legs. _'It feels like I've hit a wall...'_

The blond shinobi wondered and wondered about what he could do and then, he got an idea.

"Kurama, do you know how Dad learned the Hiraishin?" Naruto asked his tenant, light shining in his eyes.

" **Don't know what to tell you. He pretty much mastered the thing by the time he and your mom got together."** Kurama response killed almost all hope that Naruto had, almost.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something you know!" The blond jinchuriki begged. "Anything helps!"

 **"All right, all right. Give me a moment to think."** The fox told his partner as he closed his eyes and eventually scrunched his face.

Naruto waited patiently for a few moments before Kurama opened his eyes again. Naruto smiled largely. "You got something!?"

Kurama nodded. **"Yea, I remember when Minato showed Kushina the** **Hiraishin** **, he stated that it was practically impossible to use another person's markings as your own. Of course, if you were to link it with someone's else its possible, just look at what he and the Second did in the war."**

"So the only things I have to change is the marking and then I'll master it?" Naruto asked with a confused face. "Isn't that too easy?"

 **"No you idiot, the marking has to show or at least represent you in some way."** The bijuu clarified.

"Example please."

 **"Okay, the kanji for 'love' on your dad's marker represents the love he has for your mother, 'endurance' is for his master Jiraiya, and I believe 'sword' was because he thought it sounded cool."** Kurama briefly explained.

 _'Cause it sounded cool, huh?'_ Naruto thought with a smile and a bead of sweat trailing down his head.

Naruto opened his eyes as his face gained a perplexed look. "Wait, does that mean all of Dad's kunai are completely worthless now?"

 **"I would think so, yeah."** Kurama responded with a should shrug.

 _'Well... Doesn't that just suck...'_ Naruto mentally deadpanned.

He placed it to the back off his mind for now and gave his partner an appreciative smile. "Alright, well thanks for everything. Imma put it to the test now."

 **"See ya."** Kurama bid farewell with his friend as he left the mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped on to his feet. He dispelled all of his clones and then he made them again with new found knowledge.

"All right everyone, let's do it!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist high into the sky.

"Yeah!" His clones followed after, pumping their fist as well.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Four days had passed in the resort, which would mean only a few hours in real time. The sun was already setting as Naruto, Negi, Konohamaru, and Chamo left Evangeline's home. As of now, the four males were currently headed back to the dormitory.

"Yea, I'm fine with going out next week. Especially if Naruto-nii-chan is the one paying." Konohamaru said with a playful smirk while Negi chuckle at his response.

"I get to come too, right?" Chamo inquired from Negi's shoulder.

"Of course, Chamo-kun." The young mage replied with a kind smile.

As the three boys were talking with each other, Naruto had a grin forming as he walked behind them. _'Those days were definitely worth it; I finally feel like I'm moving again.'_

The days he had spent in the resort was mostly him creating knew markings and seeing if they worked, sometimes they did and sometimes they didn't. However, even when it did work, there would be drawbacks such as one of his copies exploding, or him ending in a different area than he wanted, even if it was a few meters off.

 _'At least I'm getting somewhere.'_ He told himself, hands behind his head. _'Though, I didn't find that much about the pactios other than what I already know...'_

He put the thoughts to the back of his mind for now. He placed a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder and smiled. "So how's your first day as a teacher?"

Negi looked at Konohamaru. "Yes, I would like to know as well Konohamaru-nii."

The brunette glanced at both of his friends and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was confused and worried at some parts, but it was kinda fun. I'm excited for tomorrow."

The other males grinned at the brunette's answer.

Naruto was about to say something else, but before he could, his pocket began to vibrate. He raised a brow. "Who's calling me?"

He grabbed his phone from his person and answered it while the other boys watched him exchange a few words.

"Sure, yeah, I got it. Just send me what we need, no problem." Naruto spoke into the device before hanging up and placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Who called, Anuie?" Chamo questioned.

"It was Asuna-chan." Naruto simply answered. "She asked me to go pick up some items needed for dinner."

"Do you want some help?" Konohamaru asked his older brother figure.

Naruto waved the idea off. "Nah, I'm fine on my own. You two should go back and rest, I can tell you two are more tired than me."

"You sure? I'm fine." Negi told the blond who grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"I said I got this, now you guys head back and rest while I go get the ingredients."

Understanding that the whiskered teen was fine with the idea, the boys made their separate ways with Naruto headed towards the grocery store with a Shunshin in his step.

It took less than fifty seconds for the blond to reach the market and as soon as he did, he entered, grabbed a basket and begun to grab the items he needed.

"Alright, now I need some vegetables..." He muttered to himself.

"Naruto-san?" A voice called out.

"Hm?" Naruto turned around to see one of his students standing behind him, he smiled kindly. "Oh, hey Akira-chan. What are you doing out at this time?"

Yes, the student was Okochi Akira who was still in her school uniform and had her school bag with her.

"Swimming practice ran late and as when I was going home, I decided to get some ingredients for me and my roommates to cook and eat." Akira explained to her assistant teacher. "Yourself?"

The blond raised his basket to eye-level and grinned his fox like grin. "Same for me. I was just heading back but then Asuna-chan asked me to get some items for us to eat." He let the last part slide out accidentally.

"You room with Asuna-san?" The swimmer asked, her head tilted slightly to the side. "So... Your roommates are also Negi-sensei and Konoka-san?"

 _'Crap...'_ The shinobi mentally said, he started to sweat a bit. _'I could tell a lie, but...'_ He looked at Akira's eyes, he could tell that they were more so curious than anything else. _'I-I... I think I can trust Akira-chan.'_

He slowly nodded. "...Yes, but please don't think anything bad of me." He clapped his hands together. "Eyebrow Jiji put me in that room because Negi was the only one I knew when I got here. And please don't tell anyone else, only a few others know that's my room, but I know none of them would do anything bad with that information.

 _'Well, most of them...'_ A certain redhead news reporter appeared in his mind.

The brunette could tell that the blond teen was being sincere with what he was saying, she gave a reassuring smile. "Of course, Naruto-san. I promise I won't tell anybody that you don't want to know."

"Hehe." He sent a thankful grin.

The two than began to talk to each other while they shopped and as they did. Akira had asked a question that was bothering her somewhat. "Naruto-san, I know you answered this question before, but can I ask you a bit more about your home?"

"I really wish I could." Naruto responded to the girl as he grabbed some meat and placed it in his basket, his view shifted to his student. "But I can't, it's the rules of my home."

He shrugged his shoulders and sent a playful grin. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll tell you?"

His comment got a pout from the brunette, a pout which he found quite cute. After the two got their items, they went to the cashier to get their times paid. While the cashier was scanning the items, Akira questioned him on something.

"So, Naruto-san, what do you enjoy to do?"

"Me?" He asked turning to his student who nodded.

"Yes, you could even do it the way Konohamaru-sensei made us do it today."

"The likes, dislikes, and dream?" Again, she nodded and he grinned.

"Okay, to start off I really like being around my friends, pull pranks, although I don't do them as much as anymore, I also like to take care of planets when I have time, it's sort of hobby of mine."

The two stopped talking for a brief moment as they placed their items in plastic bags. After getting their items paid, the duo left the store. As the two walked down the almost empty street, the blond continuing what he had been saying, grinning all the while.

"Oh! How could I forget eating ramen? Yeah, ramen is definitely up there, especially the one they serve at my home which is the best I've ever had and most likely ever will."

He frowned and crossed his arms over each other. "But I hate the time I have to wait when I'm making instant ramen, can't there be something that makes three minutes go by faster?"

Akira giggled at how the older teen was acting like a child when talking about his favorite food.

"I also don't like people who put others down. It really makes me mad."

Naruto than came to a stop, Akira followed and stopped behind him, confused to why he stopped. "Naruto-san?"

"My dream..." The blond started off, making sure how to place his words without informing the girl about his world.

Thinking he had it, he turned around to face his student with a large grin. "My dream is to be a person who can walk in front and lead others."

"Like a boss of a company?" The female teen asked, perplexed by what the blond said.

"Kinda, sorta." Naruto replied with a wry smile. "But it's more like a chieftain if anything."

"Oh, okay." She smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Naruto-san."

He waved it off. "It's nothing you have to thank me for. I just answer your question is all."

The girl sent one more smile before the two returned to walking. As they walked, they passed by some delinquent looking male teens who were loitering outside of a convenience store, four to be exact.

The males were taking drags of their cigarettes. Naruto didn't seem to mind much of it while Akira seemed to squirm behind her blond friend and made sure to stay near him.

As the two walked past them, one of them who was wearing an opened black jacket with a blue shirt shouted. "Hey, you!"

Both Naruto and Akira stopped walking and turned around, the latter more hesitant than the former. Naruto took a step forward. "Yeah, do you need something?"

"Not you Blondie!" One of the other males spat, he was wearing an opened black jacket with a white shirt.

He pointed a finger towards the brunette and grinned. "We're talking to the girl."

"M-Me?" Akira asked as she pointed to herself, scared.

"Yeah, you." He nodded with his grin never leaving his face, his friends began to chuckle.

"How about leaving that idiot and hanging out with us tonight?" He asked as he pointed to his friends with his thumb.

Naruto could tell what the male teen was insinuating but waited to see how his student would react.

"U-Um, I think I'll have to decline your offer, sorry." Akira answered, trying to keep her smile not to show any fear.

One of the other males stood up from his crouched position and took a step forward, this one had a black jacket with a red shirt. He had a scowl on his face. "So, you're refusing the boss' request, huh?"

The female teen stepped back, frightened. However, she soon felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Her gaze turned to Naruto who was smiling at her, sky-blue eyes met with light brow.

He took a step forward. "I'm sorry, but you heard her."

"Oh! Trying to impress her, huh?" The male with a white shirt asked. "This isn't a show where you can take down four people by yourself. Boys."

The boss of this little group snapped his fingers, his friends took out different types of items, varying from a metal bat to a knife, and even a bokken. The boss put on two brass knuckles.

He got into a fighting position and chuckled darkly. "You still sure about protecting her?"

The female looked worriedly at her assistant teacher. "N-Naruto-san...-"

"Hold these, would you Akira-chan?" Naruto handing his student his groceries, which she hesitantly took.

"Get em!" The boss yelled as he and his group charged towards Naruto who kept his hands at his side.

As the fist came to Naruto's face, at the last moment he grabbed it and grinned. "Is that all you got?"

The query angered the male. Naruto pulled the fist to him and spun around the boss of the group, he kicked his back and sent him towards his underlings.

The one holding the bat caught him while the other two with a knife and a bokken charged at Naruto, each roaring a war cry.

"Watch out, Naruto-san!" Akira warned; panic filled her voice.

In one swift motion, Naruto knocked both weapons out of their owners' hand's.

"Wha!?" They both exclaimed in shock, closing and opening their hands to make sure they weren't imagining things.

Naruto dropped the weapons and looked at the group of delinquents with a bored expression. "C'mon, can't you guys do anything else?"

"Bastard!" The teen with the bat yelled as he tried to hit the blond who kept his bored look.

Naruto stopped the bat with one hand and forcefully took it from the other person and then followed with a kick to his stomach that sent him to the ground on his ass.

"W-Wow, impressive..." Akira muttered to herself, impressed on how the blond was dealing with the situation.

"So, are you guys done yet?" Naruto asked the entire group. "Cause it's getting late and I need to get home and get ready for tomorrow."

"B-Bastard..." The boss growled as he stood up. "Everyone... Charge!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted as they charged at Naruto who returned to having a grin on his face.

In one quick, swift motion, Naruto knocked the entire group unconscious, much to Akira's surprise. "W-What happened?"

"Nothing much. Just knocked them out for a while." Naruto explained as he placed each of the boys up against the wall.

"What about their weapons?" The brunette questioned.

The blond turned his head to face his student. "Good point." His eyes trailed over to the items. "I think I'll give the bat to the baseball team, the bokken to the kendo club, the knife..."

 _'Zero-chan.'_ He told himself, nodding.

"And what about the brass knuckles?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

Naruto's reply was a shrug. "Don't know, I guess I'll through it out."

His head turned back to the teens, he went to the boss of the group and took off his brass knuckles, after doing so, he grabbed the sleeves of his jacket, stretched them out and tied them in a knot, he did this for the three others as well.

He stood back up and clapped his hands together. "Alright, that should keep them busy after they wake up."

He walked up to his student and retrieved his items. "Thanks for holding on to this."

"...N-No problem." She stuttered which confused the blond.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm so surprised at how easy you handled this." Akira's view shifted towards to the knocked-out teens.

Naruto followed her and chuckled. "That really wasn't that difficult, not even a warm-up for me to be honest." He shifted his view to his student and smiled. "How about we head back now? I bet your friends are worried for you."

Akira looked towards her blond teacher and smiled. "Okay, let's go."

The two left the scene of the unconscious teens and walked back to their dormitory under the starry night.

 _'He was pretty cool back there...'_ Akira thought with a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Are we there yet?" A squeaky voice asked.

"Not yet." A deeper masculine voice answered.

"When will we get there?" Another high-pitched voice questioned.

"In a few days." The masculine voice replied.

"Can't we just use a teleportation circle and get there?" An irritated male voice asked.

"No, we'll activate the alarms. This is the best and safest way to do get there."

"Damn, I swear this kid better be worth it..." The same irritated voice grumbled.

"Do not worry, he will definitely be of worth to us in some shape or way."

Chapter 24 End

 **Author Notes: What's good everyone! I honestly have nothing much to say today other than I hope you enjoyed todays' chapter and I hope that you guys continue to support me as I continue to upload chapters for this story!**

 **~~Translations~~**

 **Rasengan** **–** **Spiralling Sphere**

 **Henge** **-** **Transformation**

 **Kage Bunshin** **–** **Shadow Clone**

 **Shunshin** **-** **Teleportation**

 **Hiraishin** **-** **Flying Thunder God**

 **P.S. Special Thanks to "Wonijs" for beta reading the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed go ahead and leave a Review if you like, or if not just give a Follow or a Favorite! Have a wonderful day wherever you are!**


	26. Sorta Important Update!

**Sorta Important Update!**

Alright, everyone, I want to announce that this story will be going on hiatus for a few weeks. Wait! Before some of you start flaming me saying how I might abandon this story, let me tell you this now.

I. Will. Not!

Okay, I don't want to take to long but I'm sure that a small percentage of you guys want to know why I'm going on hiatus, answer, I want to focus more on school for the time being. I have a lot of important assignments to complete and then after, get ready for exams. However, I can't really focus on that without informing you guys about it.

This announcement is more for me to relax so I don't have to worry about you guys wondering why I won't be uploading as normally as I usually do.

And now, before I leave, I want to thank all of you who continue to support me and this story. I know I say this a lot, but I really do mean it. Whenever I see a review on how a chapter was, it always brings a smile to my face when I see someone say they enjoyed it.

Knowing that I made someone smile or even laugh means a lot to me and is usually the reasoning for me when I smile. After this few weeks hiatus ends, I'll do my absolute best to bring you chapters that you can all enjoy!

Once more, thank you for everyone who continues to support me and this story of mine and please continues to do so. I hope all of you do well in exams and if you're already done with school, I hope you all have an amazing summer.

Anyways, see ya soon!


End file.
